Yu-Gi-Oh! Soul
by DJV-Trio-blast
Summary: Six months after Atem was sent to the afterlife, he returns with news that there is another millennium item out there and the only information about it is that with the right bearer it can resurrect Zorc and bring Earth to its destruction. Chapters 1-7 are a bit choppy (just a warning as it was done when I was younger) chapters 1, 2, 3 & 4 revised!
1. Chapter 1 Return of the Pharaoh

_**A revised version of Chapter 1 Volume 1 **__** once again stating this for the entire story:  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. I write because I enjoy it.<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 1

Return of the Pharaoh

Deep within a cave on an island untouched for quite some time; a door long dormant, rumbled and began to open. A light from beyond glowed as a silhouette of a tall, spiky haired man stepped into the old stone room. Lean and imposing, he lit a torch in the wake of the dimming light behind him and peered around the room worriedly.

He remembered it as it was, thousands of years before today, back when the pillars stood tall and strong and the floor was more than just scarred stone, but the memory left as reality decided to show itself. The pillars were broke and some of the ceiling had caved in creating a large, disastrous, ruin.

A voice of the past sounded in his mind. "My Pharaoh, to help stop the Shadows' revival; you must find the sacred item and give it to the boy before the sun rises, or it will be too late!"

It was as clear as it was back then. Then, he remembered where it was placed. "Well Atem, you'd better get started," he sighed to himself as he hooked the torch into a surviving torch hook and began digging in the rubble.

It took a couple of hours, but a glimpse of hope in his search came in the form of a glint, a shine of gold beneath the rubble. He lifted a large stone, and then a smaller stone, and another larger stone and there it was. A golden upside down pyramid with the Udjat symbol emblazoned on it. Such great power in such a small item; all of wish he knew too well.

He took it from the rubble and dusted it off. "Millennium Puzzle," he began authoritatively, "Open a doorway to Domino City!"

Seconds passed like hours until a bright light bloomed before him. The door was open. He checked his watch. Ten minutes until sunrise. Then, he sensed another presence within the ruined room. Someone or something was there. He turned around to one of the few standing pillars left.

"Who goes there?" he demanded. Silence followed, nothing more. The dim room was empty save for him and the magical door behind him. He let out a sigh of contempt and turned back to the door. He took a deep breath and stepped through it as old eyes watched him leave from beyond the darkness.

00000

5:30 AM.

Atem walked into the bedroom above the Kame Game Shop to find the young boy he'd known well sleeping soundly in his bed. He observed his adolescent friend, remembering the striking resemblance they shared. He's grown much since the last time they spoke, almost as tall as he was from what he could tell.

"Yugi," Atem said, lightly shaking the boy. The boy grunted incoherently in response. "Yugi, wake up." Yugi's eyes opened slightly as he rolled over to catch a glimpse at whoever was waking him up at such an ungodly hour. Then they closed again. Atem shook him harder this time.

"Uuuungh wha...?" Yugi mumbled, his eyes opening once more. "Ate-...hey?"

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" The young man asked as he jumped out of his baby blue covers. "You're supposed to be in the spirit realm." Yugi's gaze fell to the puzzle in Atem's hands. "Why do you have that?"

Atem looked at the puzzle, then back at Yugi. "Is it so wrong I came to visit an old friend?" he asked.

Yugi checked his alarm clock on the bedside table. "It's 5:30 in the morning," he told him plainly. "What's wrong? What are you doing here?"

Atem looked to his feet. "Well," he began, "I'm here because there is another Millennium Item; one that holds power enough to bring Zorc back from the grave." Yugi's eyes widen. "It's sealed with another being, but whether that being is good or evil, I don't know."

"So what kind of power is it, exactly? Because we've seen quite a few before," The boy questioned and Atem placed the puzzle in his hands.

"You've heard of it. It's the sense that a duelist gets when another duelist is near. Long ago a few people could concentrate this power to create force fields, beams, explosions, and other such things. In this day and age though; most who have this ability aren't even aware of it. You know this power as Aura."

"And what does that have to do with the item?"

"The being within the item could use the person holding it, assuming they have that power, to make their power infinite and bring Zorc back," Atem answered.

"Okay," Yugi took in a deep breath. "So what do we do?"

"I need to find the other item," Atem told him.

"Do you have any idea where it is?"

Atem hesitated, more out of uncertainty than discomfort. "I thought I would just wait and see if it came to us."

"I guess it's worked in the past," Yugi sighed and pulled himself off his bed. "Okay, well I'll let Grandpa know you're here, maybe there's a spare room you can use."

Just as Yugi was about to leave, Atem opened his mouth to ask, "How long have I been gone?"

"Um," Yugi stopped in the doorway, "about six months." With that said, he left, vanishing into the darkness beyond.

00000

The alarm clock beeped into a quiet room, disturbing the deep sleep of the young girl. She lifted a limp hand and clicked the snooze button. She opened one groggy, emerald green eye from behind strewn about brown hair. She lifted herself to sit up and noticed something off, she wasn't in her room.

Panic rose in her throat as she gazed around the alien environment, or not so alien. All her stuff: her blankets, few stuff animals, even her bed was all her own, but the room, the room wasn't hers. She dared move her head. The closet was open; clothes were hanging inside of it. They all looked the same, looking familiar to uniforms, or had her mother just suddenly acquired a strange taste. She looked down at herself as she got out of bed. She was still in her pajamas just as she remembered, a Canuck T-Shirt. A series of possible explanations to her sudden change in location ran through her mind like a speeding train that never ended. She shelved those thoughts for the time being and decided to get out and see if she could find her mom.

She exited the room and entered the hallway. Just as foreign as the bedroom, the hallway ended in stairs that lead down to two doors on either side. She started forward. Once down the steps, she reached for the light blue door to her right, but just as she was about to open it, a faint noise from behind the other door grabbed her away. She opened the left door and saw a living room she was really okay with. Black leather sofas surrounded an oak table, a large flat screen T.V sat on a large stand, which, upon further inspection, revealed to harbor several game systems and many different games. She didn't mind that at all.

This living area had another room attached to it. She walked into it to find her mother sitting at a small round table reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"Mom?" Regan asked, taking cautious steps closer.

"Oh, good morning honey!" Jade Heartin greeted cheerfully. "You're up early it's..." she checked her watch, "six in the morning."

"Did we..." Regan started, "did we move?"

Jade smiled, Regan guessed she thought she was joking. "Yes, a week ago."

"...Where did we move?"

"To here. Domino City," Jade told her daughter, the smile wavering.

"In Japan?" Regan asked. Her mother nodded. "Why?"

"We've been over this, Regan. Work," she put down the newspaper and the coffee cup. "Are you feeling alright?"

Regan froze for a moment, trying to piece everything together. How did she manage to forget an entire week?

"Yeah," she said, "yeah fine, just..." she said the first lie that came to her head, "had a weird dream."

"Oh," Jade replied uncertainly. "Well, why don't you go upstairs and try on your uniform while I get breakfast ready?"

"Okay...sure," Regan said.

"Oh, but first, did you want to do anything special for your birthday?"

"My birthday?" Regan asked, rubbing her brow. A headache was spawning.

"Yes, it's tomorrow," Jade told her. Tomorrow must have been September 30th. A whole week really did go by. "So?"

"I'll get back to you," Regan said, taking her leave towards the bedroom.

The closet harbored the school uniform, just as she'd first guessed. That's all it had, too. The rest of her clothes, she guessed, were in the dresser. She examined the uniforms in the closet. There wasn't a lot of room for variety: white shirts, a pink jacket or two, and skirts.

She sighed and put on the uniform, it didn't look bad on her, she just wasn't use to it as her old uniform had pants, and then she turned to the door to go back downstairs to eat breakfast. A black book bag sat by her door and Regan smiled that not all of her school things had changed. She picked it up and then continued back down.

Breakfast was ready; her mother was just setting the table with plates of eggs, bacon and toast. She put her bag by a chair and sat down, ready to dig in.

"Oh, you're back," Her mother said. "Breakfast is ready," she smiled.

"Yeah, it looks awesome," Regan said, almost drooling. "Thanks, Mom." She began to charge at the meal with a fork in hand.

"I like your uniform," Jade Heartin said. "It looks good on you."

Regan didn't respond to that. They talked over a rather prolonged breakfast.

"So I'll drive you to school. You can walk home with some new friends, maybe. Sound good?" Her mother asked once they'd finished eating.

"Friends, huh? I doubt it. If anything, I'll walk home with Phoenix," Regan said. There was a knock at the door. Jade got up from her seat to walk over and answer it.

"Cat's don't count," she said as she passed.

"Yes they do, they're awesome companions," Regan replied as she got up from her own chair.

The two went separate ways; Jade to answer the door and Regan to her relatively new bedroom to collect the last few things she suddenly remembered, her headphones and her choker. She installed the headphones into her iPhone and put on the black choker, and just before she went back down stairs she heard yet another noise. It was faint, though; the distinct sound of a bell. She looked out her window.

A boy with antigravity hair and a blue jacket was walking with a girl in a pink jacket just like Regan's. '_They must go to my school._' She thought as she checked her alarm clock.

"Eeek!" she screeched. "Mom, its 8:40! We have to go!" She had a two and a half hour long breakfast? How did she manage that? She rushed down the stairs and got her mom ready. Whoever was at the door clearly wasn't there for long, she was alone. Once she was sure she was ready and out the door, Regan grabbed her backpack and other stuff and rushed out herself.

Once in the car and driving, Jade looked briefly over at Regan. "Do you have your duel monster cards?"

"Yeah, I always do. Why?"

"Well the game is a big thing around here, you might make some friends through it," Jade answered. She reached below her seat and pulled out a sizable object. "Here, you received an early birthday gift this morning."

She handed Regan a golden box. "This is different." She opened the box to find a bunch of small objects which could be seen as nothing other than puzzle pieces. She began putting them together with ease.

"The man said it was from Egypt," Jade said.

Regan paused for a minute. '_What man? Was it...no, it couldn't be. Could it?_'

"He called it 'The Rivers Puzzle,'" Her mother said. Regan was almost finished. Three pieces left. She felt her mother's eyes on her. "You're fast. That the last piece?"

"Yup," she said, holding the final piece triumphantly. She clicked it into place and then...a blinding light appeared with a high pitched ringing sound in her ears. "What the hell?!" Regan screamed.

"Regan, what did you do?!" Her mother yelled as she pulled the car over. The blinding light and the ringing stopped just as suddenly as it began. Regan and her mother both breathed very heavily, the only sound in an otherwise eerie silence. "What was that?"

"I don't know..." Regan replied.

"Well..." her mother started while looking outside, "we're here." It must have been pure luck that landed them pulling over in blinding light right beside the school. "Be good, okay?"

"I'll try," Regan said, taking the puzzle with her as she got out of the car. It had a rope with it...though it almost caused them to crash; she felt the need to keep it near. She put the rope through the small loop at the top of it and hung it around her neck. '_Time to get started._'

_**What will come next? Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Review, follow, favorite :P all three or just two… or one :D**_


	2. Chapter 2 The New Student

_**And here is the revised version of Chapter 2 :) anyway off to do more revisions on the rest of the volume!  
>Enjoy!<strong>_

**Chapter 2**

**The New Student**

"Yugi are you ready to go?" Atem asked sitting on the sofa.

"Yup," Yugi replied standing next to his grandfather in the living room. "Grandpa, can I have my bag ba-"

"No!" Grandpa answered interrupting Yugi while searching through his bag. "I'm making sure you don't have any of the other MillenniumItems to give out to your friends."

Yugi backed away from his insane grandfather and sighed in annoyance. He turned to Atem who was looking around the room.

"I like the new furniture Solomon." Atem complimented towards Grandpa Solomon.

"Well I wouldn't have had to replace the furniture, if it wasn't for a bunch of hooligans trying to steal the god cards." Grandpa stated still rambling through the poor bag. "They decided to use cherry bombs and firecrackers in the house as a distraction."

"What happened?"

"Well let's just say Joey and Tristan got a hold of them and you can write out what happened to them. Oh and please call me 'Grandpa' I have come to liking it very much with Yugi's friends always over."

"Hey, what's wrong with me just saying it?" Yugi asked.

"It's just that more people say it and I just prefer the name now compare to the last few years that's all." Grandpa answered innocently giving Yugi back his bag.

"Thank you." Yugi said giving Grandpa a dirty look.

"So are you going to see everyone; I bet they will be very excited to see you." Grandpa stated as Atem rose from the sofa.

"Hopefully," the Pharaoh said and turned to Yugi. "I will meet you on the school roof and don't be late." With that Atem walked out the side door.

"YUGI, IF YOU DON'T GET OUT HERE WE WILL BE LATE!" Someone yelled from outside.

"Téa must be waiting for you. Have a good day at school." Grandpa said.

Yugi nodded then headed to the shop exit. "Yup see you later."

Yugi went outside and saw a girl about his height with brown hair at shoulder length standing beside the Kame Game shop wall.

"Hey Téa," Yugi called to her. "I have a surprise on the roof before class today."

"Well we won't be able to get to the roof, if we don't hurry." Téa said looking at her watch.

"Why?"

"Well it's 8:40"

"Yeah I guess that explains a lot, let's get going then." Yugi answered.

The two of them ran down the street towards the school. About half way there Téa asked, "Anything about the move across the street?"

"Nope, but I saw a girl and her mother moving boxes in." He answered in between breaths. He looked towards her and noticed that Téa was looking at him funny.

"When did you get the Millennium Puzzle back?"

"That will be explained on the roof as soon as we get Joey and Tristan."

They arrived at the school about two minutes later. They put their things in their lockers, placed on their school shoes and headed to their homeroom. They arrived at the homeroom to see several students already in, but the most obvious were the two boys in the far corner of the classroom arm wrestling. Both wore the Domino High male uniform, which consists of a dark blue jacket with dark blue pants and blue and white shoes. One had blond, shaggy hair wearing a white turtleneck shirt under the uniform. The other student had short hair that points to a point with light brown underneath with dark brown on top and wore a beige dress shirt under his uniform.

"Joey, Tristan, can you come with us?" Yugi asked the blond haired Joey and the brown haired Tristan.

"Sure." Joey said winning the match.

The two of the hurried over and the four of them quietly left the loud room.

"Where did you get the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi?" Tristan asked as Joey opened the stair door that led to the roof.

"That will be explained." Yugi answered.

They headed up the stairs in a hurry with Joey in the lead. At the top, Joey opened the roof door and yelled, "So, what's up?"

"Nothing really right now," Atem answered from the fence as soon as the door to the stairwell was closed with everyone on the roof, his white hoody was glowing in the sunlight making his dark blue jeans and black shoes even more darker.

"Huh?" Joey and Tristan questioned looking towards voice and dropped their jaws at the sight. Téa ran over to Atem and gave him a huge hug with a few tears. "I knew you would come back."

"Fuck yes, he's back and he has a body – Uh wait you have your own body?!" Joey stated freaking out.

"Dude, how do you have your own body?" Tristan asked walking over to him. "Where did you find the Millennium Puzzle?"

Téa let go her lost friend and stepped back letting him tell his tale, along with the help of Yugi.

"And I have a body because of the cartouché Tea gave me. When I have it on I have a body, but without it on I'm just a spirit." He replied about his body and showed them.

"Wow! That is amazing and we can still see you. Who else can see you?" Joey asked as Tristan tried to touch Atem then whipped his hand back after going through the guy's shoulder.

"Well there is the Kaiba brothers, Bakura, and Grandpa." He answered placing the cartouche.

"So the world's in trouble again and that's why you came back." Téa stated in disappointment.

"Yes, but he came to see us too." Yugi told her trying to cheer her up, but she ignored him.

Atem jumped in to help, "He's right." Téa looked up at him. "I wasn't asked to come back here at all. If anything I suppose to be running around the world looking for an item that the dead don't know about. I came back to see you guys again. It is great and all to be well dead in the underworld, but being in the twenty first century for so long it is strange to not live a life here without you."

"So why does Yugi have the puzzle?" Tristan asked.

"For some reason I was asked to give it back to Yugi before sunrise, but I wasn't told why."

"Oh the priests aren't telling their king something." Joey said like it was a diss.

"Dude seriously, what the fuck?" Tristan asked smacking the back of Joey's head.

"We should get going, class starts in two minutes." Téa said holding an ear of the two boys that started to fight. Atem nodded and took off his cartouche.

"Already then, let's go." Yugi announced.

They headed back down the stairs and walked down the hallway. They ran into homeroom with the bell at their heels.

"Okay everyone in your seats; I have a treat for you." The homeroom teacher announced.

Yugi and the group sat in their seats by the window as they were told and Atem walked to the window to lean against it. The teacher took attendance and completed it by calling out student names. Once completed, he tossed the folder on the desk. He stood up and walked to the front of his desk.

"Okay my lovely students; you have a new student today."

This made the students excited and started to ask each other many questions.

"So do you think it's a guy or a girl?" Tristan asked with greed in his eyes.

"I just hope they aren't out to get us?" Téa responded.

"Yeah no kidding, I'm tired of them trying to complete their random tasks of hell." Yugi agreed.

"Oh, but this could be a good chance to get Yugi or Tristan a girlfriend." Joey implied.

Atem shushed them as the student walked into the room.

The student was female with her dress shirt untied. The student had brown hair with green eyes, stood about five foot and was really cute, but what struck him and his friends was the item around her neck.

"Yugi, that's a Millennium Item." Atem announced. The student looked at Atem with alarm, then ignored him and went back to observing the class.

"Yugi, she's perfect for you." Joey whispered.

"How do you figure?"

"She can wear heels and still be shorter then you, she is hot, and she has a Millennium Item."

"She may be evil for all we know." Tristan whispered as well.

"Hey don't take her out of the picture there are many people who had Millennium Items and were still good guys."

"Thanks for the moral support." Yugi said knowing only one item holder that didn't try to kill him out of six.

"Okay, so introduce yourself and what you would like to be when you are out of high school." The teacher explained interrupting his thoughts. The student went to the board and wrote her name in kanji and in English, Regan Heartin.

0000000

Regan wrote her name on the board in the country's language then in her own not really knowing which language would be correct.

'_Who is that guy by the window? Why do I know kanji?_' She asked herself in confusion.

"My name is Regan Heartin, and I'll be sixteen tomorrow. I moved here from Ontario, Canada and what I would like to be when I leave high school is someone in the media district."

"Oh the media district, that could be media news or dancing or singing." The teacher told her as she felt her heart tingle when he said singing. "Singing is the one that you like is it. Oh don't worry I can't read minds, but I can read expressions. My name is Mr. Croc or Professor Croc your homeroom teacher."

"Nice to meet you and singing I suppose is my pride and joy." Regan responded, "Though I am surprised that I am still up here."

"May I see your music device?" Mr. Croc asked her.

She nodded still aware of the boy over by the window trying to read her and handed the teacher her iPhone. Mr. Croc looked through the list of songs,

"Can you sing any of these songs?"

"I can sing most of them, sir."

"Well since I'm a teacher that gets my students ready for the real world, how about you sing in front of the class to show that you belong in the world of reality." He stated still shuffling among the hundreds of tunes. "Téa Gardner, the student by the window with brown hair, blues eyes, and big chest; she wants to be a dancer. She proved it by dancing to a song that she hardly knew; it was very impressive."

"Thank you Mr. Croc." The girl from outside her house before answered.

"I'll place the chosen song on my speakers and you can prove that you belong in this world of reality."

_'Well, this could go two ways, down to the dumps or having a bit of dignity._' She thought to herself as Mr. Croc threw something at her. She caught it in surprise with her left hand and recognized it as a microphone.

"Nice reflexes, Lefty are you?"

"No ambidextrous." She answered calmly through her teeth. She watched him as he place the device on the speakers and heard the rhythm come on.

Until Death Do Us Apart.

_The monsters that chase me though I know they are from within_

She almost broke, but she continued. She didn't know why, but she felt like it was right if all the other students had to go through the hell she was going through. Especially if they were shy like her.

_I still go on my own_

_Meeting the check point I realize my flaw_

_Staying away from others is not the way_

_For when you came I realized that_

_But why do I still avoid you_

She felt more at ease as she sang and just ignored everyone in the room and felt the rhythm of the beat match her heart beat.

_What can we find?_

_ What can we see?_

_ Your friends are so true, with this bond we share_

_ We will prevail_

_ Until death do us apart_

She was in her own little world now slightly dancing to the music.

_The enemies that come, they try to knock me down_

_But fighting with an immortal being, brings me down hard_

_With tears in my eyes, I wondered how this came to be_

_For you stood between the enemy and me_

_You picked me up, set me to my feet_

_And believed_

_What can we find?_

_What can we see?_

_Your friends are so true, with this bond we share_

_We will prevail_

_Until death do us apart_

_You stand at the foot of my grave_

_I stand and watch, as you fall to your knees_

_I wondered why you cared, if i saved your life_

_Most wouldn't think twice, but you stood there_

_Begging me to come back_

_What can we find?_

_What can we see?_

_Your friends are so true, with this bond we share_

_We will prevail..._

_I walked towards you and you saw_

_That the enemy was no more_

_For I was there, to tell the world_

_That love will go on forever_

_Even after death_

She let the last word ring out and then she took a breath. Suddenly, the class appeared and started to applaud.

Mr. Croc took off the iPhone and gave it back to her. "Well it looks like you pass the reality check with the entire school."

"What do you mean?" Regan asked not having a clue about what he was talking about, than it dawned on her when she heard the noise in the hall. "You mean this mic is-"

"Yup this is also the morning announcement mic, congratulations."

There were two feelings going through her head: pride and anger. She wasn't sure if she wanted to thank the professor for enlightening her, or strangle the trickster. So, she just kept her mouth close before something came out that he might not like.

"Heh, I believe the only seat left in this homeroom is the one between Joey and Tristan, and next to Yugi."

A blond haired and a brown haired guy stood up while a spiky haired boy that looked similar to the stranger by the window slowly rose from his seat.

"The blond that has too much hair is Joey Wheeler. The guy who looks like a unicorn is Tristan Taylor and the porcupine haired boy is the King of Games, Yugi Muto."

She nodded at the teacher then walked to her assigned seat. Slowly, she looked at the ghost by the window. He seemed really ancient and had a weird vibe.

'_Stop that; you shouldn't be reading other people's energies, it's rude._' Regan told herself as she looked away and sat in her seat.

"Okay, I will let you have the rest of the time to yourselves." Mr. Croc told the class as he sat down and started to read the newspaper.

The class took that opportunity to chit chat about whatever they were talking about before homeroom started.

"Hi." Regan said to her fellow desk mates.

"Hey, do you play duel monsters?" Joey asked going past the formalities. She nodded her head.

"Alright, after school let's meet outside of the front gates and have a duel with Yugi's duel disk, if you don't have one."

"Thanks for asking," Yugi sighed, then he shrugged smiling. "I can't wait to see your duel."

'_He's different_,' she thought to herself as she caught a glimpse of the guy by the window glaring. She looked around the classroom to see if there were any other students eavesdropping. There was none so she went ahead with her question, "Who is the guy at the window? I know that you four know because he was talking to you earlier." She lifted her puzzle and continued, "And second what does this item mean to you?"

"That item is connected to the other ancient items that we were trying to locate." Téa answered after a glance at the other three humans.

"My puzzle has a family? Why were you trying to locate my item?"

"That was a puzzle before it was given to you?" Yugi asked in interest.

"Yeah, it's really enhanced my ability since this morning."

"You're ability?" The guy from the window finally spoke with great importance.

'_Oops_,' Was the only thing she could think of. Regan didn't like to talk about it because she really didn't understand it one hundred percent herself.

"It's nothing that special. If I told you, you probably wouldn't understand it."

"Oh trust me if it is weird and out of the reach of reality, we have probably seen or at least heard about it." Téa reassured.

"Well I warned you, I can read and feel people's aura, and I have studied about the trinity."

Yugi turned his head and looked at the guy behind him in which nodded back.

"Hey, that's what you talked about on the roof." Tristan stated like a light bulb just went off. Yugi nodded at Tristan.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked wondering if she should start running.

Window ghost smiled a bit and came to sit in an empty seat behind him "I'm Atem and your puzzle seems to be similar to the one that Yugi carries around his neck."

Yugi lifted his golden puzzle slightly then let it go. "It became a puzzle to keep an evil creature locked inside for it that threatened to destroy the world. To keep the puzzle in balance another spirit was placed inside. So when I completed five thousand years later, both were released."

Regan looked between the two men in front of her. "So, I'm guessing that the spirit that was sealed was you, Atem. But now there isn't any connection between you and the item anymore, why?"

Atem turned his head towards the window as the sun lit the area of the five desks. "Yes, I was the one in the puzzle." He answered in thought, "I have no reason to have a connection to the Millennium Puzzle now that the enemy is gone and hopefully for eternity."

0000000

Yugi thought about the discussion at hand. When he did complete the item both sides of the puzzle were released, this changed his life for the better. He became a different person because of the Millennium Puzzle.

"What happened to the enemy?" Regan asked breaking his train of thought.

"Well that's easy we defeated that creature." Joey answered proudly.

Atem turned back to the rest of the group and asked, "When you put together the item, did you notice anything strange, about it?"

"If you call a blinding light strange, then yeah I would say The River's Puzzle did something strange." Regan answered.

"Hey Bakura, can we ask you something?" Tristan called to the other side of the room.

A long white haired kid came over to the group from several rows over. "Hey when did you come back?" Bakura asked Atem with a British accent in surprise.

"I came back this morning."

"Well nice to see you again, so what did you want to ask me about; though I probably know what this is going to lead to."

"Well you are the expert on evil beings controlling bodies, so can you tell us anything that allows you to tell, if it's there?" Tristan asked.

"Well from my experiences, there would be memory blanks every so often; also they might ask you, if they are nice enough, for you to help them complete a goal of some sort. You should know right away, if there is something demonic about your item." Bakura stated in thought glaring at something invisible and then he lightened up. "Does that help?"

"Yeah it does quite a bit, Regan when did you put The River's Puzzle together?" Yugi asked. '_Well I'm not wearing the item and even I can tell that there isn't anything bad about it, but still._'

"I built it on the way to school in my mother's vehicle." Regan answered observing the item.

"You know what, let's go to my house, Grandpa was an archaeologist so let see if he has any information about the eighth Millennium Item."

"That's a good idea, but after the duel between Joey and Regan, I'm interested on the outcome." Atem stated just as the bell started to ring.

"Okay everyone I'll see you all after afternoon classes" Mr. Croc dismissed as everyone headed out of the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3 Matter vs Dark Matter

_**Chapter 3 Revised, I'm on a roll today :P, here you go hope you enjoy.**_

**Chapter 3**

**Matter VS. Dark Matter**

Joey, Tristan, Téa, Regan and Yugi met at the front gate.

"Where's Bakura? Tristan asked.

"He couldn't come; he has to work today." Téa answered like he should have known that.

Atem came from around the corner of the wall with his cartouche on so he was quite whole. Regan eyed him until he came closer to the group and poked him.

"Why?" Atem asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Curiosity" She answered.

"You ever heard of curiosity killed the cat."

"Good thing I'm not a cat then." She retorted as a much taller male came up behind Atem.

"Yugi." The man said.

"Kaiba what are you doing here?" Yugi asked as Atem turned around to look at the visitor.

"What? You...?" Kaiba looked back and forth between Yugi and Atem. Kaiba was about six foot four with straight, hockey style brown hair and piercing, navy blue eyes with a hint of sadness.

"What's wrong rich boy, cat got your tongue?" Joey taunted.

"Enough with the cat phrases." Téa pleaded.

Kaiba collected himself and challenge, "Yugi I'm here for a duel, so get out your duel disk and duel me."

"Sorry, but Regan is going to duel Joey first so you're going to have to wait." Tristan stated as Yugi passed Regan his duel disk.

"Who?" Kaiba looked at who his opponent passed his duel disk too. Kaiba's eyes looked directly at Regan and distant all at the same time.

"Hi, my name is Regan Heartin." Regan answered with a fragile smile.

Kaiba's gaze softened a bit and gave the same kind of smile, "I'm Seto Kaiba the owner of Kaiba Corp."

'_Their smiles look very similar, don't they?_' He thought not expecting an answer, but got one anyway from Atem.

'_They do and Kaiba actually smiled, I wonder how many puppies died?_'

Yugi sent Atem a dirty look, physically.

"Let's test your skills then." Kaiba finished not smiling anymore.

Regan nodded and placed the duel disk on her left arm. She followed Joey out into the empty bus loading zone. Yugi, with the rest of his friends and Kaiba stood on the sidelines as the two duellist placed their decks in the deck slot.

"Alright, Let the duel begin." Kaiba ordered being the ref of the game.

**Joey Wheeler VS Regan Heartin**

Joey – 4000 Regan – 4000

**Turn 1: Regan Heartin H: 5 LP: 4000**

"I'll go first, I draw." Regan said drawing a card. "I'll set one card face down and summon Sapphire the Restorer in attack mode, I end my turn"

A blue haired warrior with a large sword resting on her shoulder came out onto the field.

_**Sapphire the Restorer Fiend/Effect **__**Attack: 1800 Defense: 1500**_

**Turn 2: Joey Wheeler H:5 LP: 4000**

Joey drew a card, "My turn I summon my Panther Warrior in attack mode."

A purple armored panther leaped into front of Joey and growled angrily at Regan's monster.

_**Panther Warrior Beast-Warrior/Effect A**__**ttack: 2000 Defense: 1600**_

"Now activate my Scapegoat magic-"

"Not so fast." Regan interrupted Joey by pushing a button on the duel disk. "I activate my trap card Magic Jammer. By discarding one card I can negate the activation of your magic card." Regan discarded then Yugi saw her grin. "Now I can special summon this card, say hello to Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord as he decreases your life points by 1500."

_**Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord Dragon/Effect Attack: 2800 Defense: 2500**_

A purple and red fierce dragon grinned as he appeared on the field and Joey winced as his life points took a hit and left him with 2500.

"No way, now my panther can't attack, I switch him to defence mode and end my turn." Joey said clearly upset.

**Turn 3: Regan H: 2 LP: 4000**

Regan drew a card. "Now I activate my Dark Core magic card, it lets me remove a monster on the field by discarding a card from my hand." She stated discarding a card. Yugi watched Joey's Panther Warrior disappear out of play.

"I'm defenceless!" Joey panicked.

"I attack with Van'Dalgyon." Regan ordered and Van'Dalgyon attack. Van'Dalgyon slashed Joey and he went flying backwards.

"Well that's not supposed to happen, when someone loses they are supposed to get thrown back a bit yes, but that was ridicules." Atem said in shock.

"Joey! Are you alright?" Yugi and Regan asked at the same time. Yugi ran to Joey's side to see if he was okay.

"Ow... ha that was fun; that felt like a real attack, how did you do that?" Joey asked in a daze and his eyes widened. "And why are your monsters still on the field?"

"Joey must have hit your head because you're hallucinating." Yugi replied and turned around to see that the monsters were on the field. Regan shrieked beside him.

"Oops." Van'Dalgyon said and disappeared with the Sapphire the Restorer.

"Hey get back here, we need an explanation. Whatever I'll figure it out myself later." Regan hissed in irritation.

"Joey, you just got your ass handed to you." Tristan laughed forgetting about the weird occurrence.

Yugi still wanted to investigate on the subject, but now wasn't the time so he let it go for now.

"I've never seen Joey lose that fast, not even to you." He told Kaiba quietly on the sidelines of Joey and group.

"Well it seems like I was right and Wheeler is second rate."

"If you're so great then you go against her." Joey retorted from hearing Kaiba with his strange sense of hearing.

"Gentlemen it's only a game so calm down." Regan stated glaring at Joey who kept his mouth shut, then turned to Kaiba. "And you, what is the point of insulting someone for losing a friendly card game. You don't need to act all powerful and mighty when we all know that you are a stronger duellist the Joey, so save the insults for your own game."

"Are you sure Regan isn't a cat in disguise?" Tristan asked Téa; who responded by stomping on his foot.

"You're different from other people..." Kaiba replied searching Regan's face.

'_It's like he has seen her before._' Atem thought in Yugi's head.

'_Yeah._'

"Yugi we will duel later, until then." Kaiba said looking away from the new girl. Yugi nodded and watch Kaiba walk away.

"Well if we are done standing around here, let's head to Grandpa's house." Joey said putting away his duel disk.

They all agreed and started to head to his house. Regan thanked Yugi for the use of the duel disk and continued to walk in silence. When they turned the corner Yugi saw his grandfather sweeping the sidewalk in front of the shop entrance.

"Grandpa, I'm home." Yugi called to him.

Grandpa looked up, "Hello Yugi, oh you brought company I see. There is someone inside here to see you."

A teenager with black hair in a ponytail and bright green eyes came around the corner, "Long time no see Yugi, so Joey how is Serenity?"

"She's away from you so she is excellent, Duke." Joey retorted in front of Yugi's house.

"Hey, who is she?" Duke asked grabbing Regan's hand.

"She is completely innocent so off limits to you." Joey answered separating Duke and Regan.

"My name is Regan Heartin."

"I'm Duke Devlin." Duke replied trying to impress her. The impressing moment failed miserably as Yugi watch Regan move away from Duke and closer to him.

"How about you see who you are saying hello too." Téa told Duke in disgust breaking the awkward moment for Duke.

"Well you, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Regan, and Atem... Atem! What are you doing here, never thought I'd see you again." Duke exclaimed giving Atem a high five.

"How about you come inside?" Yugi asked.

"Can't, I have some business to take care of; I'll see ya later though."

Everyone said their good byes as Duke walked away.

"Oh I know you, you moved into that house across the street a couple of days ago." Grandpa said to Regan.

"Yeah, with my mom, so I'm told. Can we head inside I think that visitor is waiting?"

Grandpa nodded and opened the shop entrance. Everyone entered the room with Yugi first and saw the guest. "Hey, it's-"

"Shadi." Regan finished looking like she just seen another ghost, which she did.

"You know him?" Tristan asked and Regan nodded.

"Yeah I had seen him at my old house." Regan answered with a deadly glare, "I have some questions that need some answers."

"I'm glad that everyone is here, now we can talk about the real question." Shadi responded ignoring Regan. Everyone sat down with queasiness in the air.

"Shadi, you are the guardian of the Millennium Items which means you should know the history of Regan's item correct? Atem asked.

"Yes my pharaoh, but I'm surprised that you don't remember this item yourself. The original owner and you have history." Shadi responded with stillness, "The River's Puzzle is similar to the Millennium Puzzle. They both had the be built be a person capable of welding it, they also had two beings locked away, but the difference is that if the Millennium Puzzle wasn't around the River's Puzzle, then the being with no connection to the other item would have ruled over the item banishing the other."

"You mean if I hadn't brought the puzzle in time then the evil in the puzzle would have been in control of Regan's item?" Atem asked and Shadi nodded.

"Wait a minute, you called him Pharaoh I figured out that he was locked in the puzzle before, but I didn't realize he was royalty." Regan realized putting an invisible puzzle together. "Also, why did you ask me that riddle, tell me to go home and I manage to get here a week later?"

Yugi looked between her and Shadi in confusion.

"I did tell you what would happen if you answered my riddle." He answered as he got up from the sofa. "I must go for there is trouble ahead."

Yugi watched him leave the room.

"Can I see your puzzle; it took my grandson eight years to complete his?"

Grandpa asked with a sparkle in his eye. Regan took off the item and handed it to him.

"How long did it take you to complete yours?"

"About five minutes Mr. Muto, but it probably changes its difficulty with mood and age." Regan answered intelligently. Yugi had sympathy her, he knew exactly how strange it sounded and new the dangers that could arise. "So the being in the item is a good being, but what am I supposed to do now?"

"Well I prefer to be called Grandpa, and I suggest that you protect this item with your life. It is a very powerful item, if used correctly for chaotic or orderly reasons." Grandpa answered looking at Yugi and Atem.

"But- uh… erm." Regan argued miserably either with Grandpa or herself, he couldn't tell.

"Sharing a body with two minds can be confusing, but Yugi has tons of experience and together you might be able to conquer over all forms of evil that stand in your way." Grandpa stated.

"Grandpa's right, Yugi and the Pharaoh got through every problem that was placed in front of them." Téa agreed cheerfully as Grandpa gave the River's Puzzle back to Regan.

"What about the thing I released, it could be out there doing who knows what right now and we would have no way of finding out?"

"Well we are going to smash that thing to pieces before it gets out of control." Joey stated jumping from his seat.

"Yeah and with Yugi's and your duelling skills, how could we lose?" Tristan agreed also jumping from his seat. Regan smirked

"She's a duellist, eh? How do you know that she is as a good as my grandson?" Grandpa asked.

"Because she handed Joey's butt to him on a silver platter on her second turn without losing a single life point and only four cards." Tristan answered giving Joey a nuggy.

"Plus, she made the monsters come to life." Joey replied placing Tristan in an arm lock. Grandpa's face looked between confusion and thinking mode.

"So what's the plan? Do we just sit and wait for something bad to happen?" Téa asked.

"No, but the being in the puzzle might be able to give us an idea of what we are fighting. All we have to do is get it to talk to Regan." Grandpa answered, and then simultaneously everyone looked at Atem.

He looked back, "What?"

"How do we make a dead guy talk?" Joey asked.

"Try an Ouija board." Atem growled with sarcasm.

"How do you make a spirit talk?" Téa asked punching Joey in the gut.

"They won't come out if they don't need to; also they need to adjust to the situation because it is just as strange to them as it is the holder."

Without warning Regan's puzzle started to flash. Yugi's puzzle only did that when it sensed something crazy was about to happen, in which this was no different. Regan ran to the shop window and left without warning.

"What's wrong?" He called to her, making her stop long enough for him to catch up to her.

"My mother is in trouble." Regan answered and started to run across the street.

0000000

Regan knew there was something wrong as soon as her puzzle started a light show. Her stomach knotted when she looked out the window to see her mother's shop door open. Sure that would be normal, if the wasn't welded against the house. She heard her newly found friends calling her name, but she just kept going across the street.

She almost got hit by a car, twice. The second time she slid across the hood of a Honda. When she got to the door way she found the door on the floor of the shop and slowed down. She quietly entered the door to the right that headed to the stairwell and the rest of the home. She was about to head upstairs and heard something from the kitchen.

_'Déjà vu, much_' She thought as she sneaked into the living room and peeked into the kitchen. Somebody with a black cloak that covered his head that went to the floor was looking for something in the cupboards.

She walked into the kitchen, "Hey! Who are you and what are you doing in my house?!"

It turned around and all Regan could see were two glowing red eyes.

"My name is none of your concern as for what I'm doing here is to collect a prize for my collection." The hooded man stated.

'_It sounds like a man's voice, but it sends chills up and down my spine in its raspy and deepness._' she thought to herself trying to collect herself.

"There is nothing interesting here and last I check if the owner of the house asks the intruder a question it's only natural to answer, so let's try a different question. Where is my mother?"

The cloaked man didn't answer and came towards her with speed. She barely managed to dodge her attacker and pinned him against the wall with his left arm behind his back. It wasn't very hard to keep his movements to a minimum for he was only Yugi's height. Yugi, Joey and Atem entered the kitchen, which seemed to make the man cease his struggling.

"I'll use simple words for you; there are only two questions now. One, who are you? Two, where is my mother?"

The man laughed like he just hears a great joke and licked her arm. She noticed then that there was a dagger in his left hand and he had injured her right arm.

'_That is the object he was looking for? The Dragonfly dagger, why? If he wanted to kill me any knife would do, hell a spoon from the spoon collection would've worked_.'

"I like the taste of your life force; it reminds me of someone that almost killed me." The cloaked man said with his face still in the shadows and he turned his head towards the group of friends. "Oh look more prizes for my collection. Hello Pharaoh, long time no see, are you still mad about the day I was sealed?"

Atem looked at him blankly.

"Huh. I guess someone erased one too many minds. Oh so this is your reincarnation, Master talked about him quite a bit and I have always wanted to meet him, but our paths never cross." The cloaked man stated and shrugged, "Oh I love this dagger, it has the beautiful insect, but at the same time beauty is just as deadly."

The man laughed again and shook his hood off as the glow in his eyes dimmed.

Bakura was underneath the hood and grinning.

"We checked up stairs for Regan's mother, but the only thing we found was cat that was guarding Regan's room." Tristan reported. "Hey what the hell is going on here?"

Téa whipped out her phone.

"Oh even more prizes, you must be having a party, can I join?" Hooded Bakura asked in a British accent and a grin of delight.

Téa's phone chirped. "That's not Bakura!"

"How do you know?" Joey asked and Téa rolled her eyes.

"That's because I just text him and he responded, welcome to the twenty- first century."

"It's the twenty-first century? Well at any rate you are right, I am not Bakura." Fake Bakura responded and his face features shifted.

When his face finished changing, he had short grey-black hair spiked out like a ring around his head with red eyes that had his pupils were like black flames dancing across his iris and he had a goatee. "Since I am exposed you can call me Dark Matter."

Regan looked at him and grinned.

"What's so funny?"

"Well dark matter is a very unstable substance and well you are very unstable; it's ironic."

"Well this 'unstable' person would like to show you his collection." He moved his arm slowly and reached into his pocket. He pulled out three stone rectangles. "Pick a stone."

She eyed him and picked the middle one.

"It looks like we will be going in order to the collection time. Entry number one is this fella." Dark Matter stated showing one of the three cards he held.

Regan didn't recognized the picture, but it was a boy no older then thirteen with black shaggy hair and blue eyes.

"That's Mokuba!" Téa exclaimed.

"Who's Mokuba?" Regan asked and Dark Matter answered, "He is this stubborn boy's brother."

Dark Matter flipped the stone tablet. She recognized him immediately.

"Seto, but what's the point of having their photos on stone tablets?"

"They aren't photos you naive child, I captured their souls." Dark Matter answered laughing like a mad man.

"Yeah and I'm his sister." She retorted with sarcasm, "That is ridicules."

Dark Matter grinned, "That's what he said on his way back to his office and look how far that got him, a one way trip to the Shadow Realm. I wonder how long it would take for him to go insane five hours; a day; ten years."

Regan gritted her teeth knowing he wasn't lying, but her mind wouldn't accept it. His eyes brighten again in excitement, like the flames of Hell decide to ignite in there. "I still have one more tablet to show, say hello to Jade P. Heartin."

She felt her blood go ice cold and lost her concentration on keeping her hold of the thing in front of her. He took advantage of her disadvantage and flung her across the room into the dining room table. She felt the table snap under the pressure and a striking pain in the middle of her back.

"Regan!" She heard Yugi yell as spots of blackness were dispersing.

Suddenly, a bright light came out of nowhere; blinding her and by the grunts from her friends the light was just as painfully bright. The back injury disappeared as her arm erupted in pain as something sliced against it she shouted in pain grabbing it. She felt something drip onto her leg; more and more drips of a liquid substance kept falling. Then, there was a blood curdling scream coming from Yugi.

"Yugi!" Atem and she called.

'_What the fuck is going on?_'

The light disappeared as suddenly as it came. Regan looked over to where Yugi's scream was and smothered her own screams as she saw a horrific scene. Yugi was lying on the ground with a pool of blood starting to form from a gash on his chest. She half ran and half fell towards a towel that was hanging in the kitchen. She stumbled towards Yugi and pressed the down on his wound. Yugi yelled at the pressure.

"Here," She called to Joey. "Keep pressure on the wound, the more pressure the less blood lost, but don't apply to much or you'll break one of his ribs."

"Wha- where are you going?" Joey asked taking over her position. "Your arm, its bleeding are you all right?"

"It's just a flesh wound," She responded and felt her puzzle connect with something inside of her head. "I'm going after Dark Matter."

'_This is weird... why do I feel like there's someone else around me?_' She thought as she rose from her kneeling position.

"Wait, I'm going with you." Tristan answered in a worried voice.

They left the scene and into the dividing hallway and then large banging noises were heard from upstairs.

"What was that?" Tristan asked looking up the stairs.

"That sounded like my room." Regan answered with a strange calm sense in mind. They rushed up the stairs to find Phoenix hissing at the closed door.

Regan opened the door to find a man who was severely injured by the guard cat. The man known as Dark Matter stood in the middle of the room holding a vial in each hand filled with a red liquid substance.

"Thanks for the pieces for our game, Regan's and Yugi's blood were the king and queen of the chess board. I have one more prize to collect before we start." Dark Matter stated and then grinned. "You shouldn't get you heart pumping like that, it just causes the body to poor out more blood, _Princess._ It is a good thing that your host is in excellent shape, or she might not survive such shock to the human body."

"What are you talking about?" Regan asked.

"Who is your last prize?" Tristan added.

"Oh cover the wound already the blood is dyeing the floor crimson." Dark Matter stated pointing at the floor. She looked briefly and decided to cover the wound so it could start clotting and maybe stop the world from spinning.

"Meet me in Domino Park at midnight sharp." He told them as he opened the bedroom window and jumped out into the outside world.

"Domino Park, where is tha-?" She started to ask Tristan and then the world went black and felt herself collapse, hitting the floor."


	4. Chapter 4 Forgetting the Past Move

**Chapter 4**

**Forgetting the Past; Move to the Task**

Yugi was in a lot of pain as they moved him to the coffee table in the living room. Téa managed to find the first aid kit under the kitchen cupboard full of medical stuff that most hospitals wouldn't carry.

'_I guess Regan or Jade is accident prone._' He thought.

'_I guess so._' Atem thought back as he helped Tea glue the wound close with super medical glue.

"Gah! This stuff stings so much!" He exclaimed as the glue decide to hit a nerve.

"Sorry, but I know that there would be no point in going to a hospital. They probably wouldn't be able to see you until tomorrow anyway and they would only glue it together the way I'm doing it, so stop breathing while I place this on."

"He has to breathe Téa, he needs oxygen to live let alone give the blood cells oxygen to heal the wound." Atem answered as Yugi felt himself trying very hard not to take full breaths.

"I'm done, now I need to wrap this." She stated pulling out the wrap.

"Are you done yet?" Yugi asked about a minute or two later.

"Yes I am and the bleeding should stop any time now." Téa responded as a loud banging sound came from the hallway. Yugi quickly put on his bloody shirt.

The door fell to the ground taking the door frames with it. Tristan was behind it was his leg going back to the ground.

"Tristan, why the hell did you kick the down the door!" Joey yelled at him.

"We need to control the bleeding, she's in shock." Tristan stated. That is when Yugi noticed that Tristan was carrying Regan. Tristan set her on the couch.

"Her arm is bleeding, let's get her jacket off."

Yugi watched Joey and Tristan take off the school uniform jacket off.

"You moron! Why didn't you stop her from going up stairs?" Téa asked as started wiping the blood of Regan's arm.

"This is not the time to be arguing." Atem stated grabbing the same bottle of glue that they used on Yugi. Yugi eyed the scene trying to locate the injury.

"The wound, it's on the inner elbow." Yugi exclaimed seeing the gash.

"The what?" Joey and Tristan asked in union.

"The part of your arm where doctors take blood from you." Tea answered with annoyance and concentration.

"Oh."

"Yugi can you pass me the bandaging, the wound isn't very big so all we need to do is wrap it." Téa instructed.

Yugi nodded and grabbed the bandage roll from the first aid kit. He handed the roll to Téa who snipped some off and started to fold it length-wise.

"I need the Polysporn." She requested in which Atem handed her the tube.

It was completely silent as Téa wrapped Regan's arm.

'_Regan's puzzle activated before they headed upstairs._' Yugi thought to Atem.

'_Well that would make sense, Regan was stressed out, that would have increase her heart rate, if the spirit of her puzzle hadn't stepped in._' Atem responded.

He turned to Atem. Atem was looking at the ground lost in his own thoughts. '_I wonder who the spirit of the River's Puzzle is._'

"She seems to be getting better, the colour in her face is returning." Yugi stated, looking back at their patient.

"Dark Matter... he still out there." Regan muttered softly. Regan snapped her eyes open and was about to get up when Téa pushed her back into a lying position.

"Regan, I'm glad that you are awake." Yugi said cheerfully. He felt his hopes go up after waiting about a half hour for her to wake up.

"Can I get up please?" Regan grunted under Téa's hold.

"If you are thinking about going after Dark Matter this instant, think again." Téa stated with anger. "You were almost dead and you still followed that demon."

"But-"

"No! He could have killed you in that state, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that, if he wanted to get out of my grasp he could have just used some of his fancy magic!" Regan yelled in return. "There was a reason he used that tactic, in which there was. That bright light gave him the advantage to fill two vials with Yugi's and my blood for his death game that he is planning."

There was silence between the two as they had some sort of stare down. Téa retreated slowly and backed away from Regan.

"Next time just tell us before you do something so reckless."

"That's not all the information Tristan and I retrieved. He is still after someone." Regan replied not bothering to rise into a sitting position.

Yugi felt panicked. He tried to get up from the coffee table, but the pain in his chest made him stumble on his first step. He felt Atem catch him before he landed on Regan.

"Dude, do you need a lecture from Téa?" Tristan asked.

"Dark Matter is after Grandpa." Yugi said standing on his own two legs.

There was another silent moment, as plans started to form through everyone's head.

"Fine, Tristan and I will take you to go and stop DM." Joey answered knowing that everyone, but Yugi had lost to stay in.

"DM?" Atem asked

"It's so much easier to say." Tristan supported. "So are you two okay keeping Regan here?"

"How hard could it be to keep a hundred pound girl here? Of course we can now go, but Yugi don't get your hopes up; Dark Matter has had the last forty minutes to hunt down your grandfather." Atem warned.

'_Yeah I know, but there still might be a chance of him still being out of that maniac's hands._' Yugi thought to himself.

Joey and Tristan helped Yugi by holding up his arms and they hurried out the door. They ran across the street, safely. Then, they entered Yugi's home and Yugi called, "Grandpa, Grandpa are you here?"

"Yuuggi..." Someone muffled.

"Grandpa!" Yugi shouted running away from his supporters to go behind the shop counter.

"Yugi... don't lose." Grandpa told the boy as he lied on the floor before he dispersed to dust. Yugi stared to where his grandfather had been and gritted his teeth in rage.

"Yug, are you alright?" Joey asked as he heard Tristan leave the room to check the rest of the house for Dark Matter. Yugi slammed his fist on the counter.

"Dammit, we were too late."

"Of course you were too late and none of you will be alright when this is all over." A low answer came from the centre of the room.

"You bastard, what did you do to my grandfather?" Yugi asked in anger looking at Dark Matter in the eye.

"He is with the rest of my collection." Dark Matter grinned evilly.

"Well you're not getting away for a second time so give it up." Tristan stated as he walked in from the front door.

"Ha! You think blocking all the exits will allow you to capture me? Try again; you would have an easier time catching mist then catching me." With that said, Dark Matter dispersed like his grandfather had.

'_Well Regan was right about the escaping part for that bastard._'

"So much for being cornered." Joey mumbled.

"It's not like you tried to grab him." Tristan retorted.

"Please stop arguing, I'm going to change out of these ruined clothes and you too can look for something to eat." Yugi pleaded leaving the two and headed upstairs.

He took off his shirt to wipe off any blood that was left behind by the shirt he was wearing with a wash cloth. When he was done his went back to his bedroom and changed out of his blood stained pants. He placed on a pair dark blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. He grabbed his duel belt, placed it on and headed back down stairs ignoring the pain in every step. He met Joey and Tristan at the door with two frozen pizzas.

Yugi just looked at them for they looked like they had a sauce fight themselves with their own blood stained uniforms. They headed out of the house in failure and headed back across the street for the third time that day. They walked into Regan's house and walked into the living room to be greeted by nobody.

'_We did everybody go?_'

"Hey we're home, is there anyone here?" Tristan called.

"Sorry, I was putting the first aid kit away." Téa stated walking out of the kitchen and Atem walked in from the side entrance.

"I guess the mission was a failure?" Atem asked.

"Yes and that bastard got away too." Tristan answered as Joey walked into the kitchen. There was a scream and a bang of him slipping.

"You missed a flipping puddle!" Joey yelled and Tristan started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh you think that's funny, well I think this is funny." Joey stated coming back out of the kitchen with a black magic marker. Tristan didn't notice it until he had a French moustache.

"Hey!" Tristan yelled taking the magic marker from Joey and they started to fight.

"Joey, Tristan quit it we are trying to work together not kill each other." Someone said from behind Yugi.

Yugi turned around to see Regan changed into a pair of jeans held by a gold belt with her boots from earlier on and a white tank top with a black jacket on top. She also wore a silver deck belt that held her own deck.

"You guys should go home and clean yourselves up."

"What about food?" Joey asked with a heart on the side of his cheek.

"We can meet back here and the food will be cook and ready to go." Regan laughed.

"Shouldn't we stay together just in case that creep comes back?" Téa asked.

"I will stay behind, but I don't think that Dark Matter is coming back." Yugi responded.

"I will also stay behind," Atem volunteered. "But just in case you three should stay together that way nobody is alone."

With a bit of thought Téa nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so everyone meet back here in three hours." Yugi suggested holding up three fingers.

"Okay, see you later." Tristan stated with a duck on his forehead.

The three friends left. Yugi sighed. '_Well it's already five in the afternoon so if we are not all back between eight and eight thirty then we will know something happened._'

The remaining three cleaned up the rest of the mess in the kitchen and upstairs.

"How are we supposed to fix the front door of this room?" Regan asked as they stood in front of the shop door which was still on the ground.

"Well, I guess the only thing to do with it is place it in place then board it up." Yugi answered. "Do you have any boards?"

"I'm sure that there are some crates or something in the storage room."

Yugi nodded and they followed Regan to the storage room which was right below the store. With luck there were several large, empty crates. They disassembled the crates and brought the strips of wood back up the stairs. About a half an hour later they had completely hammered the door into place.

"So what else did Dark Matter have to say about his game?" Atem asked back in the living room.

"He told us to meet him in Domino Park at midnight." Regan answered.

Yugi nodded and something clicked in his brain. "Do you guys have duel disks?"

"No." Both answered.

"I should probably go out and get some cloths also." Atem said looking at his blood stained, white sweater and took it off to show his black tank top.

"How much does a duel disk cost?" Regan asked walking over to a shelf on the wall.

"If you don't have your name in Kaiba's system as a six star duellist or higher; it can cost up to 7550 Yen why?" He asked as Regan came back holding a debit card. ($100 CAD)

"Because we are going shopping."

Yugi and Atem looked at each other. '_We do have time to kill, ah what the heck might as well enjoy ourselves before we die._'

They headed out of the house and across the street. It didn't take them long to find the clothing store for it wasn't even half a block away. They entered the shop and started to search the racks.

They probably spent an hour in there making Atem try on different combinations. The three of them had a good laugh when they made Atem try on some goofy spacesuit. In the end, Yugi knew that the pharaoh was never going to try space flight. They finished their shopping with a grand total of ten assorted outfits and five assorted pyjamas and-.

"Two hundred dollars!" Regan exclaimed as they walked towards a game shop that sold duel disks. ($200 CAD = 15094 Yen)

"Well it could have been a lot more money." Yugi stated holding a bag.

"I suppose." Regan answered

"So while we are walking, maybe you can explain when you met Shadi." Atem asked Regan.

"It's a long story." She answered obviously not wanting to answer.

"It's a long walk."

Yugi felt her glaring at Atem, but didn't try to intervene.

"Well about a week ago..."

_I was walking down the middle of my quiet, boring road. There was never anyone about so my music was blasting in my ears trying to leave the world behind. The road was a dirt road freshly coated with gravel; this made it hard to walk at a steady pace though it was interesting to look at as I walked._

"_Hello."_

_I looked up from the gravel road to see who had spoken to me. A man in Egyptian style clothing was standing about four feet in front of me. _

_I stopped. "Hello? Do I know you from somewhere?"_

"_No you don't." The man answered. "My name is Shadi and your name is Regan."_

_I nodded not knowing what else to do._

"_Do you want to solve my riddle?"_

_I stared at him and thought about the question, "What is the catch?"_

"_If you don't answer correctly, you would end up in a place where the sun is never seen and it is a place of pure nightmare"_

"_And what if I do answer this correctly?" I asked in suspicion._

"_The path that destiny has chosen will be revealed to you. So will you take the risk?"_

"_You really aren't giving me a choice in this are you?" I asked him. '_Asking me if I wanted to answer his riddle was completely rhetorical._'_

_Shadi stated his riddle, "What is always there, but nobody ever sees it?"_

'Well that seems quite simple._' I thought and took another look at Shadi. He made me shudder with his endless void, blue eyes. '_Okay so, it's much more complex... oh I know what it is._'_

"_I have the answer to your riddle." I said knowing that the answer was completely true about a minute later._

"_What is your answer?" Shadi asked with no emotion._

"_The answer to your riddle is a soul. A soul gives something a personality and a heart in which to act upon. This is something that is always there, but nobody ever sees it."_

_Shadi nodded in approval. "You are worthy to go upon what destiny has made for you, go home and the next time you wake up you will be where you need to be."_

_I looked back at my house, "What do you mean?" I turned back to the man and he was gone._

_In confusion I did as what Shadi had told me to do and I woke up in Domino City._

"Shadi does have a record of disappearing." Yugi responded to Regan's story.

"That's interesting. I wonder what Shadi was thinking when he saw you that day." Atem asked to himself as they stopped in front of the shop.

"Hey Atem, do you have a deck?" Yugi asked just before they walked in.

"No I guess I don't."

"Okay well you can go check out the cards; I will handle the duel disks." Regan stated as the heading into the shop.

Yugi watched as she went straight to the counter, while Atem and he turned away and went to the shelf with duel monster cards. Without even picking up a pack he felt a tap on his shoulder. Yugi turned around to see Regan looking a little annoyed.

"You two need to be up there to get the duel disks." Regan explained rolling her eyes. Confused, Yugi along with Atem followed Regan up to the front counter.

"There, I have the other duellist who wishes to get a duel disk and our peer who will be witnessing our purchase."

"State your name and I will check the data base for your level." The shopkeeper stated in mono tone pushing his glasses up. "We will start with the witness."

"Yugi Muto." Yugi answered the shopkeeper.

"Well I am honoured to have the King of Games in my shop today." The Keeper said excitedly ignoring his tone from earlier with Regan. Yugi nodded and in his peripheral vision watched Regan's hand clench into a fist.

"My name is Regan Heartin." Regan stated calmly.

The shopkeeper went from excitement to the expression of 'you peasant get out of my castle.' "Little girl what are you doing here with someone who is much higher ranked citizen? It's not like you can really duel, what are you, like twelve years old and probably a tramp."

Yugi was shocked by a statement like that and was about to say something when Regan beat him to it.

"A tramp, well I guess you have to be one in order to know one." Regan stated in a very dangerous tone, "Well I like to bet you all of your duel monster cards on your shelf; that I am a level six or higher."

The shopkeeper looked ready to strangle the little girl in front of him. Then his expression changed to an evil amused face, "Okay fine, but if you're not, you have to work for me for the rest of the year and I take you rarest card, tramp" The shopkeeper agreed and started to type on the keyboard.

"Was that such a good idea considering the comment you made to Kaiba, also about him not actually getting back to his office?" Yugi asked whispering in her ear.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure." Regan grinned like she just created a plan to take over the world. Yugi shuddered as the shopkeeper interrupted.

"And your level is..."

"So what is the tramp's level?" Regan asked very cockily when the shopkeeper didn't finish.

"It's eight stars... you're an eight star duellist just like the king." The shopkeeper answered quietly.

He reached under the counter and pulled up a box and handed it to Regan. She walked away to the shelf where Atem and Yugi were searching earlier.

"You don't ever call her tramp again." Yugi told the arrogant shopkeeper. "She hangs out with me because we are classmates."

The shopkeeper nodded quickly and nervously turned his head to Atem. "What is you name so I can see you level?"

"Atem." Atem answered with a bit of agitation.

The shopkeeper typed on the keyboard quickly. "You are also an eight star duellist Mr. Destiny. This means the duel disks of you and the other girl are free, I must go and collect them from the back so excuse me."

The shopkeeper walked away from the counter and went to the backroom.

"Bastard." Yugi muttered under his breath.

Atem didn't notice, but still had a confused face on him. "Destiny, why would Kaiba put my last name Destiny?"

Yugi looked at him and tried really hard not to laugh at his question. "Probably because you said that word so many times and decided to get you back."

"I think he did an excellent job." Yugi heard Regan from behind him. Yugi turned around to see Regan place the last set of cards on the second of four shelves.

"Seriously, to make fun of someone and make it sound normal with a five thousand year old name, takes a lot of work and intelligence. Atem Destiny it has a nice ring?"

"Whose side are you on?" Atem demanded, Regan just smirked and stated, "I'm Switzerland."

"Okay I am back with your duel disks, have a good night." The shopkeeper said as he came through the door with two rectangular boxes.

The group was about to walk out of the shop when Regan stopped in front of Yugi and turned to look at the shopkeeper.

"I only took half of the cards. We don't need all of the cards that would just be greedy for other people that wish to buy some cards."

The shopkeeper didn't say anything as they left. They started to walk home in quiet. About half way there Regan sighed, "That asshole. So is this enough to create a deck?"

"Yeah I think there is enough to make a dozen." Atem puffed.

They all laughed and continued to walk in silence. They reached Regan's house about half an hour after leaving the game shop. When they walked into the house Regan suggested that Atem should take a shower and place his cloths in the washer. He nodded and headed upstairs. Yugi watched Regan head into the kitchen and was left alone to sort out the different card packs and tins.

'_Well it looks like she got about three to four of each tin which there is four different tins. Also about six packs each for nine different packs. Snap, she grabbed sixteen tins and fifty-four booster packs._' Yugi thought in shock.

He shook his head and his stomach growled at the smell that came from the kitchen. He followed the scent to find Regan sitting on the counter playing with the dragonfly dagger.

"Where did you find that?" He asked Regan.

"In the kitchen, but it is my fault that you guys are in this mess." She continued to play with the dagger. "Hell, the world would be safe if I hadn't completed this puzzle." She answered stabbing the counter with the dagger. "Tabarnak!"

Yugi stared at her blankly not having a clue on what language she just cursed in, possible French.

"We are going to get everyone home in one piece, I promise." Yugi told her as she looked up from the dagger.

"No, I've caused enough damage equal to a hurricane and people have suffered; you have suffered. I don't need anyone else being caught in the after math so stop sticking around." Regan stated getting down from the counter.

'_And I don't need any more friends, being trap in the spider's nest_.'

Yugi thought Regan stated, but her mouth wasn't moving.

"Did you say something about a spider's nest?" He asked in confusion.

"Uh, no... But I was thinking something along those lines." Regan answered looking at him funny, "Did you hear my thoughts?"

'_Yeah._' He answered back in thought form. She looked a bit alarmed like she did when she saw Atem in class, but then she hid her emotions from the rest of the world. "I heard that."

There was stillness in the air as the two of them just stood in front of each other wondering who would last the longest. The oven beeped making Regan jump and losing the stare down. Regan walked towards the oven and pulled out the pizzas. Yugi left the kitchen to give her some privacy and Joey came through the door beside him scaring him half to death.

"Hey we're home; oh that pizza smells good." Joey commented with a bit of drool on the side of his chin.

Téa and Tristan followed into the house as soon as Joey got out of the door way. Joey had a pair of jeans on with a plain red top. Téa was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a Hello Kitty t-shirt. Tristan was wearing a pair of cargo pants and a t-shirt with a motorcycle on it. Tristan and Joey sat on the sofa closest to the window, while Téa sat on the other sofa. Atem came through the hallway that had a door wearing the Domino High uniform pants and a black long sleeve shirt and open vest.

The door that Tristan broke was placed on the wall beside the entrance along with the door frames. Regan came in with the pizzas and set them on the coffee table then asked for drinks. Yugi helped with the ordering and walked into the kitchen to collect and deliver. Yugi sat next to Atem closest to the chair that Regan sat in. Everyone grabbed a slice except for Regan who didn't look to hungry.

"Holy shit! Where did you guys get all these cards from?" Joey yelled with food still in his mouth. He continued to look at the box beside the coffee table.

"Chew, swallow, and then talk." Téa scolded.

"I won a bet against a shopkeeper." Regan answered in monotone.

"What were the bets on?" Tristan asked.

"Well the shopkeeper and Regan really didn't get off to a great start so it was placed on if Regan was or wasn't a six star or higher duellist. If she was she got all the duel monster cards, but if she wasn't then she had to work for the b- guy for the year." Yugi stated almost calling the shopkeeper a bastard. He still was angry about that statement.

"So what's your level?" Téa asked.

"Same as me level eight, though she didn't take all the cards. She left the other half of the cards for people who buy from that store." Atem answered.

"WHAT! Both of you are eight star duellists, GRR RICH BOY'S TOAST!" Joey yelled and then took another bite of his pizza angrily.

After supper everyone started to help Atem build his deck. They spent about an hour going through every card that Regan had collected and putting together a deck. After the deck was completed everyone had a free for all of picking cards from the table.

There were a few arguments settled quickly with a coin and eventually there was another copy of the card that showed up magically so the one who lost had the other card. This process took another half an hour.

"Okay so, in about a half an hour it will be eleven pm, we will separate into teams of two and head to Domino Park. Once there, we will find DM, kick his butt back to wherever in Hell he came from, and bring everyone back home safe and sound." Tristan announced going through a battle plan Téa and him created while Joey was in the shower at Téa's house.

"That is a great plan, but this is my problem that I need to fix. No one should be going to Domino Park, because no one else should be punished for my recklessness." Regan replied strongly disagreeing.

"Ah my young Padawan you have much to learn." Joey stated like a Jedi scolding his student.

"Atem and Yugi have tried that speech a hundred times, even Kaiba has tried it a couple of time also and it NEVER works, do you think that it would work if you tried the speech of 'let me do it alone'?" Téa questioned.

"But-"

"But nothing, we live for dangerous weirdoes with funny magic powers that never seem to make sense, but do. Besides it's been boring in the last six months." Tristan said also defended the other two.

Regan looked like she was going to continue arguing. She looked to the ground then back at the rest of the group.

'_They are either going to be a great help or they are so going to get into trouble._' Yugi thought to himself waiting for Regan to make the next move.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Regan answered, "We need break up the groups with a way to communicate with each group and find this demon. Téa you seem to be the only one with a cellphone besides me so we will be in two separate groups."

Téa nodded and walked over to exchange information with each other.

'_Hey Atem?_' Yugi thought to the teenager beside him.

'_Hello._' Atem answered.

'_There is a major connection between the two puzzles, a lot more of a connection then what Shadi had told us._'

'_Really?_'

'_Yeah. Regan and I can talk the way we are talking now. It seems really strange, but it must have to do with who is inside that __Millennium Item__._' He told Atem.

He nodded, '_Yes, but I have no memory of who could be in there though the thought of it makes me feel like I know I am staring at that person. Unfortunately there are still several pieces missing in our puzzle._'

The girls return to their seats.

"So there are four duellists and two non-duelists-" Joey started as Tristan interrupted "Hey, Téa and I are duellists just not as qualified to do the job, but we have been practising."

"Oh sorry, so we have four duellists and two non-duellists." Joey mocked.

"Atem and Yugi should go with Téa, they would seem less of a target to thugs on the streets and the park." Tristan finished the plan after smoking Joey off the sofa.

"Which means Regan will come with Tristan and me because Regan looks like anybody's play toy, if she were to the street with Atem or Yugi." Joey finished getting back on the sofa with a lump forming on the top of his head.

"Glad that we had any say in the planning, but it makes sense." Téa replied.

"Well if we are done, I still have to ask you something Regan. Did you notice anything different when you were in the kitchen to when you passed out?" Yugi asked point blank.


	5. Chapter 5 Let's Play a Time Game

**Chapter 5**

**Let's Play a Time Game**

**Regan felt like someone had just put a gun to her head and threatened to fire it. "I just I did feel calmer on that stressful situation like there was someone else taking in the situation and allowing it to run like a cold, one thing at a time."**

"**DM was also saying some crazy stuff up there. He was talking to us like Regan wasn't even in the room, but someone else." Tristan also answered in thought.**

"**Your spirit is communicating a lot better than he did in the beginning." Yugi stated happily pointing at Atem. Atem made a priceless face that everyone giggled to it.**

**-TING-TING-TING-BEEP-**

"**It's eleven, let's go get back what he has stolen and send that scum packing." She announced, and then thought to herself, 'Maybe getting to know the spirit better will help us in the long run.'**

**Regan stood up from her seat then ran towards the hallway.**

"**Hey where are you going?" Téa asked and Regan stopped.**

"**I have to go get something from upstairs your group should go ahead and start at the far end of the park while we start at the closer end and meet in the middle... I'll call you when we leave." Regan answered.**

"**What did you forget?" Atem asked.**

**Regan started to run up the stairs and yelled. "I don't know."**

**When she got to the top of the stairs, she ran to her bedroom to find Phoenix sleeping on her bed. She closed the door and locked it. She took off her puzzle and looked at it sharply. "Okay **_**princess**_**, I don't know who you are, but I know you can help us defeat this demon."**

**Phoenix looked at her funny then went back to his sleep. She waited a few minutes then heard the shouts of Joey from downstairs. She shook her head and placed the puzzle back on and turned around to grab the door handle. **

**When she did, Phoenix started to hiss then started to purr. Regan turned around to see if he was having a nightmare, but saw something even stranger. Phoenix was being petted by a teenager sitting on the bed. **

**The teenager stood up and was about five foot five with piercing green eyes. She had the same hairstyle as Regan only the teenager had five golden-yellow streaks forming a star starting from the middle of her head with tinted ends the colour of blood. 'Heh, that hairstyle looks cool.'**

"**I'm glad that you like my hair." The teenager said as the male cat followed her walk towards Regan.**

"**How come you are wearing the same thing as me?" Regan asked looking at the teen's cloths.**

"**Because I felt like wearing this." The spirit answered, "You said you wanted help, well you've got it."**

"**Good because that guy isn't human." Regan answered in relief.**

**The teenager giggled, "What gave that away? The fact that he liked your arm or that he wants to meet in a public place at midnight."**

"**Well I'm sorry for taking away your new roommate, but we have to go rescue a few people and the rest of the world, so watch the house while I gone." Regan whispered to the cat as she stroked his nose all the way to his tail.**

"**Meow" Phoenix protested.**

**Regan felt tears coming to the corner of her eyes, "Don't worry I decide when I die, today and tomorrow are not those days."**

**Phoenix rubbed against Regan's leg as she stood up from her crouching position as if to say good luck.**

"**Let's go." Regan said and the spirit disappeared.**

**Regan left the room and ran down the stairs leaving the cat at the door.**

"**Are you ready to go?" Joey asked as Regan grabbed her new duel disk from the handy shelf and placed it on. **

**She nodded and the three left the realm of light to the realm of darkness. They started to walk and she text Téa saying that they had left.**

"**So how big is the park?" She asked breaking the silence.**

"**Big enough to hide in stay in between the two of us the gangs are at full bloom." Tristan answered cautiously and Regan did as she was told. 'The last thing I need is to be assaulted by a group of perverts.'**

**About twenty minutes later they reached the entrance of the park, and she could see the darkness expelling from the park. They walked into the park and continued to walk for several minutes in silence.**

"**We should have brought flashlights." Joey spoke daring to break the silence.**

"**The iPhone has everything." Regan answered tapping on the flashlight app. **

**The makeshift flashlight shone brightly through the darkness and they continued to walk in silence waiting for even the tiniest of noise off in the distance. The farther they walk, though the dimmer the light became.**

"**Dammit! He doesn't want us to know which way we are going." Regan stated turning off the light for it wasn't even glowing anymore.**

"**He probably wants us to watch us struggle on this moonless night." Tristan stated.**

**'Moonless? Wait tonight is the new moon. The darkest time of the month to easily draw enough power to do some incredibly scary stuff... Why in the hell would Shadi place us in this kind of position?'**

"**How about we report to the other team and then you two can play a game until something crazy happens. Sound okay?" Regan asked.**

"**Yeah sounds pretty decent to me." Joey answered in the darkness.**

**Regan dialled in the Téa's number.**

**} Téa here, what's up? {**

**`We are at a standstill so we are just going to wait until Dark Matter decides to start his game. `**

**} Same with us, we'll call if something happens. {**

**`Ditto till then`**

**Regan hung up the phone and gave it to Tristan on the app Tap-Tap.**

"**Joey you are going to be eliminated from the game." Tristan announced.**

"**No way, I need to get to the top." Joey challenged. The two males got right into playing as Regan stood guard. **

**There was nothing out there in the blackness so either the gangs of the park knew better then to come into a dark filled nightmare or they just didn't want to deal with the rumbustious children behind her. The game came to an end with Joey as the loser with terrible sportsmanship. He decided to throw the phone at his opponent. Regan ran to its rescue and saved it before it could hit its target.**

"**What do you think you are doing? This is an eight hundred dollar phone."**

**($800CAD = 60 400Yen)**

"**Hey at least we killed some time, speaking of which what is the ti-" Joey stated, but didn't finish. **

**Regan looked up at him in confusion to see no expression in either Joey's or Tristan's face. "Hey guys, Hello?" She waved her hand in front of their faces. She stopped and quickly remembered the pain in her arm. She looked at the time on her phone.**

**'11:58 will at 11:59 there should be something happening.' She thought to herself. Then all of a sudden, Joey and Tristan started to run in perfect tune towards the centre on the park.**

**She chased them at full speed and still had trouble keeping up. She thought that she should call Tea, but Tea beat her to it.**

**`Hey, what's up on your end? `**

**} Yugi here, something's wrong Téa, She started running and she won't stop or answer to our calls. {**

**`Same with Joey and Tristan, Dark Matter has a great sense of humour`.**

**} That's not funny. Well I guess we will meet up, when DM decides to bring us to our destination. {**

**`Yup`**

**}/static/ {**

**Regan hung up the phone and placed it back into her pocket. **

**'Dammit, Yugi and Atem are on their own with Dark Matter and we are stuck out here with two running rag dolls.' She thought in anger.**

"**We are heading towards the demon, and I sense his rage. Are you nervous?" The spirit asked showing yup beside her.**

"**No, I feel the rage coming from ahead and that rage is fuelling my strength, I am not losing any more people. We may have lost the battle, but I won't lose the war."**

"**That's the way a true heart should speak, now I will join you in this war; losing is not an option." The Spirit stated and the puzzle did its funny trick which allowed the Spirit and Regan to act as one.**

**A purple and black cloud started to appear with Joey and Tristan leading the way. They ran into the cloud and she didn't hesitate to follow. When she reached the other side of the wall, she saw herself in a fowl smelling, sphere shape room with the floor invisible, but where she stepped it was flat. **

**She noticed Dark Matter at the other end of the sphere which was about fifty feet away sitting on a park bench enjoying himself looking at a scene to her right. She turned to see Yugi and Atem in a tag duel with two rubbed things that had hunched backs and boney hands.**

"**I activate ****Hinotama****." Robed thing one said with a metallic sounding voice.**

"**I counter with ****De-spell****." Yugi said as a card flipped up.**

"**Hahaha! No you don't, because I activate my own De-spell. This eliminates your ****De-spell****, you are no match for us mortals." Robed thing two stated with a voice that's sounded like nails on a chalk board mixed with a table saw. **

**Out of the sky a bunch of meteors fell striking Yugi and Atem making them fly backwards about ten to fifteen feet.**

"**Are you guys alright?" Regan yelled as she ran over to them.**

"**We're ... fine." Atem grunted as he got up.**

"**You could have fooled me." Regan said helping Yugi up so he wouldn't reopen his wound.**

"**This isn't the park anymore; we are in a realm which my master created. Unfortunately the pharaoh locked him away five thousand years ago." Dark Matter stated from the bench. "Then this boy unlocked the lock and released my master only to destroy him in the end six months ago."**

**Regan looked at Yugi who seemed to have recovered then back at Dark Matter. "We know what happened just tell us where everyone is."**

"**Oh I see you and the spirit of the ****River's Puzzle**** are getting along happily; well to bad that you aren't going to be here-wait." Dark Matter got up from his bench and it disappeared. "Let me rephrase that... too bad that you are going to be in here; the ****Shadow Realm**** for eternally. Wahahahahaha!"**

**Question marks started to fly between the three bodies on the other side of the field.**

"**What kind of threat was that? You screwed up right in the middle of it, plus you added way to much drama." Regan asked with very little patience towards the threat.**

"**Can you just answer the question?" Yugi asked.**

"**I'll get to them in a moment; right now I want to ask is that do you want to know why no one besides me and that guardian remember what happened on that dreadful day?" Dark Matter asked with interest.**

**Regan looked at her partner, then at her to friends that were left. They all wanted to know, but would it be wise to have that knowledge.**

"**What- what happened?" Atem asked in hesitation.**

"**Well I do like playing with minds, so I'll tell you the end of the battle, but of course the spirits that were at the scene will remember every detail." Dark Matter stated moving his arms as he talked. "To keep an entire kingdom under control and to calm the future pharaoh; the princess erased every living and dead being's mind about her very existence except for the guardian's. She erased the history and her very being so no one would be able to repeat what happened. Actually after thinking about it for five millennia it was a brilliant move, but you forget to erase the enemy's mind; am I right **_**Nile**_**?"**

**As soon as the spirit's name entered Regan's ears a powerful jolt ran through her head. She clenched her jaw to keep herself from yelling at the pain of the spirit and her own little jolt of surprise and placed her hands on her head as she fell to her knees. She peeked at the two beside her and noticed that they got that same powerful fun flash. **

**Yugi was already starting to recover, but Atem was in worse shape. Despite the physical pain; he looked like he was battling off some painful memories and it was killing him from the inside.**

"**You fiend, what did you do?" She yelled getting back to her feet and Dark Matter laughed. "What do you think?"**

**Atem grunted and she turned towards it to receive a sharp shiver down her spine. Atem was releasing pulses of rage that wanted to knock her back down. She would same that he looked beyond pissed, but that just wouldn't cover it.**

"**You will regret the day you were ever born!" Atem growled with rage.**

"**Now, it's not like you could have prevented it. Saying that is like saying you could beat my master with a tooth pick, it just doesn't happen." Dark Matter stated with a grin then continued. "Now let me introduce the spectators of today's game. You know the first four."**

**Four tubes came out of the darkness and became transparent.**

"**Mom!"**

"**Grandpa!" Regan and Yugi yelled after one another.**

"**Seto, what's going on?" The shaggy haired bay asked from beside Seto's tube, with Jade's tube on the other side. Then she remember his name; Mokuba.**

"**I don't know, but I'm going to get us out." Seto stated with certainty, which made Regan feel even guiltier.**

"**Good luck with that, your freedom rests in their hands." Dark Matter answered with distaste. "Now meet the newest spectators from left to right starting with the one beside Seto Kaiba we have: Joey Wheeler, Téa Gardner, and Tristan Taylor, controlling their bodies was as easy as rolling some dice."**

**Three more tubes came out of the darkness as Yugi yelled, "Don't mock them!"**

"**Oh great I'm stuck beside Kaiba. Yugi; if you don't get me outta here soon your friend might go insane from being near this rich boy." Joey complained as Tristan tried punching the tube and failed miserably. **

**Téa just stood there in her tube looking at Atem.**

"**Now that everyone has arrived, let's go over the game rules; no millennium magic allowed, so that means Atem and Nile you are back seating today." Dark Matter stated snapping his fingers. **

**A wall appeared out of the darkness and Atem was thrown against it about five feet off the ground with a heavy grunt. He was chained with thick chains and Regan noticed that Nile was beside him also chained. She turned around back to Dark matter, and then got a not so fun feeling in her stomach, almost like nausea mixed with a partial headache. She shook her head trying to disregard the feeling.**

"**Why do I feel like I have the flu?" Yugi asked DM.**

"**The blood I took from you has been transformed into a toxin infecting your bodies as soon as the ****Millennium items**** you two wear around your necks were switched off..." Dark Matter answered, "Here I'll give you a chance to save yourselves and one person each or you can stay and die."**

"**You still would have enough sacrifices to raise enough chaos to bring back Zorc so what is the point?" Yugi asked in confusion.**

"**I just thought it would be funner to kill you from the inside out." Dark Matter answered happily.**

**Regan lowered her head to the floor in wonder.**

"**Regan are you... what?" Yugi was about to ask her something, when she started to laugh.**

"**She's lost it." Tristan stated putting his hand on his face.**

"**Not yet, first of all 'funner' is not a word. Second, I find it funny how you think that we came all this way just to leave everyone behind except for two. If you haven't noticed we may have lost the battle, but we are not losing the war; so fuck off and give up." Regan stated proudly.**

"**Regan! Inappropriate language." Her mother scolded.**

"**You do realize you are stuck in a death trap and she is trying to save your life." Seto responded to Mom.**

"**Well it is still inappropriate." She argued.**

"**So..." Dark Matter interrupted the tube buddies, "If most of these people are related to Yugi's life, what are you doing here besides saving your mother? You could just leave and take your mother; I have nothing against you Regan."**

"**I created an action and I am not letting others suffer the consequence. I am making sure everyone gets out of here alive and well, which means you stand in my way of doing so." Regan stated firmly with a hint of guilt.**

"**Ah so I see." Dark Matter said nodding his head. "Well I don't like your appearance for our game. Let's try this."**

**He snapped his fingers again and a body mirror came out from nowhere and landed beside her.**

"**What the hell kind of game am I playing here?" She asked as she looked in the mirror. She wore an ancient Egyptian, white battle skirt and a tube top. The outfit wasn't the issue and neither were the two small swords attached to a leather belt, Okay maybe a little because that meant she wasn't fighting in a card duel anymore.**

"**You are a pervert Dark Matter!" Tristan yelled at Dark Matter.**

"**Joey, you're drooling, can't you see that your life was on a board of wood and now is on a thin thread." Mokuba stated with annoyance.**

"**Love the support." Regan yelled as she played with her issue, there were two golden-yellow streaks in her hair and blood red tips.**

"**There much better, that other colour was too blah and this appearance gives you more characteristic, and changes the mood a bit." Dark Matter announced as she swiped the mirror away.**

"**So you want me to fight an old school duel?" she asked**

"**Yeah... hey this isn't old school."**

"**No it's just out dated." Seto stated.**

**Regan and Yugi looked at each other.**

"**Are you ready for this?' Yugi asked.**

"**I'm sure the catch of this will back fire on him." She whispered to him nodding and thought to herself. 'Oh I am so dead.'**

"**Ready when you are." Yugi taunted to their opponent.**

"**Well then Yugi, you are going to duel against those to lovely demons over there while I'll fight Regan." Dark Matter stated.**

"**That's no fair!" Téa yelled. "Two against one and how is she supposed to fight with swords, nobody has used them since the gun was invented."**

"**Those are the rules Miss. Gardner and they have already agreed to them." Dark Matter stated ignoring Téa's complaints, "Besides it isn't a sword fight, it's an ****Aura duel****."**

"**An ****Aura duel****?" Yugi asked to her.**

"**There's our catch. Now let's see how this goes."**

"**Tea you have to trust us that we will overcome this, it's the only way." Yugi told her.**

"**If you are going to say a friendship speech Téa, zip it because it won't help them. They are on their own." Seto said just as Tea was about to say something. She closed her mouth and nodded.**


	6. Chapter 6 Only Will

**Chapter 6**

**Only Will**

**Regan walked a distance away from Yugi's battlefield and took out her newly gained swords. **

**The swords reacted with several lights. It had three dark blue sapphire gems one the ends of the handle. The handle itself was black with a gold line connecting the sapphire and went straight down the middle of the silver blade that was glowing with the primary and secondary colours. Dark Matter grabbed a regular two handed sword from the air above him and watched the blade turn red.**

"**An ****aura sword**** is a sword that is powered by the ****aura**** of a person. With enough energy, ****aura slashes**** and explosions can be created. ****Aura swords**** can change shape and colour depending on the user." Nile explained from the wall.**

**Dark Matter ran towards Regan; making her pay attention to the duel in front of her. He swung his sword at her who jumped out of the way instinctively. She swung her left sword and met his side in a counter attack. Dark Matter cursed in some unknown language and jumped out of the way from her assault of her right blade. From the sounds off to her right of Yugi's opponents screaming she could tell that he was having just as much luck as she was.**

"**Not bad for a newbie." Dark Matter commented.**

"**I have seen enough movies to help me along." Regan answered.**

"**Okay then, it's my turn to show you some moves." He came charging again the exact same way.**

**'Well this I have a feeling this is going to hurt and it is not going to be him.' Regan thought jumping out of the red blade's range. **

**She noticed that he wasn't trying to slice her, but attack her with what came off the sword. A giant stream of red light hit her in mid-air and smashed her into a magical wall that Dark Matter placed.**

"**Do you have a thing for walls?" She asked as she got up in a daze.**

"**I do, because I can tear them down with my enemy." He answered.**

"**So what was that?" Regan asked another question.**

"**That is what makes me supreme to you. ****Aura slashes**** are your energies placed into the weapon and fired. Sort of like an ****aura sphere**** only on steroids without the use of your hands. It can make a hydrogen bomb look like a cherry bomb."**

"**You can't compare a chemical reaction to a collection of energy."**

"**Do you always have a smart ass comment to make yourself look good?"**

"**No, I am only stating fact for people who don't know common sense." Regan answered grinning.**

**Dark Matter apparently didn't like that comment, because he threw another ****aura slash**** at her. She dodged, 'I wonder...'**

**She concentrated her energy into her ****aura swords****. She ran towards the demon and went to his left, only to aim for his right that was unprotected. She threw her slashes in an X-slash. **

**It was a direct hit which made him fly a good twenty feet. She would've been proud of her progress except the toxin seemed to be attacking her more than before. She felt ready to throw up, but didn't want to see what came up; for all she knew it could have been an organ.**

"**You can't place your entire being into one blast, it will drain you faster and that toxin will be able to get to you faster. Monitor the number of slashes you use also you don't have an unlimited store of ****aura****; it will deplete and you will die." Nile called from her chains. "Your ****aura**** is slowing down the process.**

"**So my aura is slowing down the infection, what about Yugi?" Regan asked turning towards Yugi, who was just attacked by ****Injection Fairy Lily****. She winced and looked away.**

"**They are almost finished, don't worry about me and worry about the real opponent." Yugi stated sounding out of breath.**

**She heard a grunt of someone getting off the ground. She turned back to Dark Matter who looked a hundred percent and charged. Their blades came in contact that sizzled with access power. They kept at swinging and slashing at each other and threw ****aura slashes**** at every opportunity.**

**'His attacks are flawless, when it comes to stamina and power; he strategy is to exhaust me until I have nothing left.' She thought feeling the poison getting stronger as she tried to concentrate on her opponent. 'His attacks take both hands to weld his blade making his full body weight placed into the attack. This requires the base being his legs having to be in a fixed position so that they can embrace the attack, but what if his stand is not made to be attacked. Hey Dark Matter guess what, I figured out your weakness.'**

"**Slifer the Sky Dragon****, attack directly with six thousand points of damage!" Yugi yelled off to her right.**

"**NO!" The demons yelled and died out.**

**Dark Matter didn't flinch as he continued with a right ****aura slash****. She stepped to the side of the attack and spun her leg and took Dark Matter's legs out from underneath him. He fell to the floor with his sword landing beside Yugi. She placed her foot on his chest and her right blade at his throat.**

"**It's over." Regan told him trying not to sound out of breath.**

"**Hardly." He said grinning.**

"**Regan watch out!" Yugi yelled a little too late.**

**Dark Matter summoned his sword back to him and had slashed her back with the blade making her move off him. Then a very powerful blast of an aura sphere made her go through another one of his walls not even five feet away. **

**She tried to get up, but her body refused. 'How is everyone going to escape? Come on, GET UP AND FIGHT!' She yelled at herself.**

"**I see that you gave it all you've got, but you still couldn't beat me." Dark Matter stated as he approached her. She heard her blood drip onto the floor from her mouth.**

"**Well then why aren't you killing me, if I couldn't beat you?"**

"**Well I figured that if you didn't want to die, you could always join the winning side, so how about it?"**

**Yugi didn't understand what had happened. First Regan looked like she had won that fight that had almost killed him with a crazy light beams. Then DM was asking for her to join him.**

"**This is what happened last time." Atem stated from behind him.**

"**So this guy has a crush on teenage girls?" Yugi asked.**

"**No, just one and the last one he had died five thousand years ago."**

**'Something's just never change, but what is Regan going to do? That poison must be doing some incredible damage with an open wound like that.'**

"**Dammit Regan, get up and fight for what you believe in! If you have a door locked in front of you, then you find the key to open it!"**

"**Yeah, that creep is just messing with you." Téa stated.**

"**And what supports do you have on your bridge; I am trying to make her see that her life is a fictional novel."**

"**My life is a fictional novel?" Regan questioned getting to her knees.**

"**And that helps your case how? She is just going to defeat you anyway and when she does; you are going to receive a not so nice present from me, you bastard." Kaiba shouted with rage.**

**'Since when does Kaiba give support?' Yugi thought to himself.**

"**Why do I know that voice?" Regan said clenching her head trying to remember something.**

"**So you recognize something from even at that young age. If you want to know come with me." DM insisted.**

"**No." Regan stated as Yugi watched her staggered into a standing position. "I said that I lost the battle, but I will not loss the war."**

**DM threw a reckless stream of light and Regan dodged it with ease. He threw another and Regan deflected it with her sword that managed to stay in her hand.**

**'Sweet, a direct hit,' Yugi cheered as DM went down with a thud. **

**Yugi noticed how close her other sword was to him so he ran to it. "Here!" He threw the sharp object at her. **

**She managed to catch it with the trick that Dark Matter pulled to control his sword. Yugi saw DM get up and met with Regan's blade in the stomach, a clean strike in one side and out the other. Regan pulled out the blade and let DM stagger backwards holding his wound.**

"**Now it's over,"**

"**We won your twisted little game." Yugi finished.**

**DM looked behind Yugi to the two people chained to the wall. "You know what's funny; this isn't the first time that this has happened. History does repeat itself, but you have to learn from it to not make that same mistake twice." He turned to Regan. "You think it was a coincidence that you could see the pharaoh when you walked into the classroom today. Unfortunately it wasn't, your partner there, Nile and Atem were quite close, in fact they were siblings."**

_They were celebrating the princess' birthday; just like how your birthday is today. The palace was in great joy and so was the kingdom below with the scent of the water lilies filling the area that could be smelt from the cliffs in the desert. Their father Pharaoh Aknamkanon was very proud of his children, they treated everyone with respect and had good hearts, but then I arrived. The priests and pharaoh didn't know what hit them until it was too late._

_While they were trapped in tubes, they watched as the royal children struggled against me in the throne room. Even after Prince Atem had defeated my minions, I couldn't bring myself to kill the princess. From afar weeks before the attack, I had grown a liking to Princess Nile. That dream came to be with her as my master had wanted the kingdom._

_But that dream came and went as she defended her brother when I attacked him instead. She was about to die and I was nowhere near death, so in order to save her kingdom she sealed me and her soul inside her item. After being placed into the tomb she wiped everything clean of her exists._

"**Well you said history changes and you are very much dying." Yugi stated.**

"**Yes well I have found a way to collect my dream and make it a reality." DM argued.**

"**Well if that is your dream, when it is complete that dream will be gone it is no longer a dream. A dream is a fantasy itself to give a false hope, but it will only destroy the dreamer." Regan stated.**

"**As sad as that statement is; it is as true as the planet turns, but that dream is longer a dream it is a promise to myself, for you Regan Heartin will be mine." DM replied as his sword went blacker then black. **

**DM slashed the air in front of him. When Yugi noticed that it was a full ****aura slash****, it was too late. He watched it come closer, but couldn't move out of the way. There was something holding his body in place. He looked and saw the blobs or lost souls of the ****Shadow Realm**** holding on to him getting ready to feed on his body. **

**He closed his eyes and waited for an attack that never came. He felt the blobs let go of his body and he could move freely again as he opened his eyes. Regan stood in front of him holding back the attack.**

"**What are you doing? Get out of the way; this is what he wanted you to do!" Yugi exclaimed.**

"**No, I also said that everyone is getting out of here alive and well, that includes you." Regan argued being pushed back.**

**Yugi was about to object, but Atem was faster. "You are going to destroy yourself!"**

"**Possibly, but I have to try. The ****River's Puzzle**** chooses the owner and it chose me for a reason. It is a puzzle of aura energy and with it; I can come out with either a) an obliterated body at seventy percent b) a dead body at twenty-seven percent or c) a body that is completely exhausted and need serious medical attention at three percent. So could you take care of the ****River's Puzzle**** for me if either (a) or (b) happens?"**

**Yugi couldn't answer with words, but nodded.**

"**Keep you percentages to yourself next time." Atem and Nile demanded as Regan's swords charged up, looking like the northern lights. She turned her head and laughed a bit**

**'She is laughing at their statement and crying in pain. That is not the way to go.'**

**Yugi grabbed Regan's wrists.**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Use some of my aura that way your options have been levelled to b and c at fifty percent." He answered starting to feel the strain on his body.**

**She nodded and in unison they slashed the stream of light that DM sent and sent it right back with their own power filled ****aura slash****. Yugi was thrown backwards as the streams caused a powerful explosion when they arrived at DM. The sounds of shattering metal and the smell of sulphur was all that was left afterwards.**

**Yugi rose to his feet as Regan dropped the handles of the ****aura swords****. The tubes on the other side of the dome started to disperse and the people inside walked of them. He heard Atem and Nile land from their prisons against the wall.**

"**He's gone." Regan sighed and started to fall over.**

**Yugi caught her in mid fall and she was unconscious. Atem grabbed the handles to the blades which wasn't black but gold with only one crystal at the handles base.**

"**The handles changed." He stated obviously.**

**His partner gave him the handles and watched how handles grew to have side segments with emeralds instead of sapphires and a navy blue line formed connecting them on the golden handles. Yugi placed the handle in Regan's hand. The handle went back to regular titanium with a gold line in the middle.**

"**Hey this didn't happen before?"**

"**The ****aura sword**** is sensing very little of the ****trinity****, but the toxin is still in the air and doing its job well." Nile answered in a calm, emotional voice. He couldn't see the spirit, but the ****River's Puzzle**** was somewhat glowing.**

"**When the ****aura**** is pushed to and over its limit it could kill the user, but in this case. She used the puzzle's ability and your ****aura**** to keep her in check of using too much. In other words she sealed a very minimum amount of ****aura**** in her body to keep herself from being sucked away."**

"**So she is okay?" he asked.**

"**No this would be the best time to change a person's heart, when in a recovery state the ****trinity**** keeps itself together so it doesn't have to fight knocking the person unconscious. This would be an easy way to enter a person and change the soul from order to chaos or reverse."**

**'Oh... that is what DM meant.' Yugi thought.**

"**Ha, told you that she would become mine." DM's voice echoed throughout the ****Shadow Realm****.**

"**What do you want with my daughter?" Jade asked.**

"**She isn't 'your daughter' and besides I am already ready to bring out the dark side of this girl."**

"**No, I won't let you do so!" Yugi yelled into the sky.**

"**Oh Anubis will love her light side to judge."**

**Yugi grabbed the ****River's Puzzle**** that was dangling from Regan's neck.** **'This is the aura item; I will protect the owner from that demon!' He thought as placed all of his energy into his hands and the item. **

**A large dome appeared and encased Regan and himself, even as it appeared he had no idea on how he was doing it. He felt a hard pulse hit the dome several times, with each time making it harder to keep the energy in the aura barrier up. **

"**How... how are you creating such a barrier? Let me in!"**

"**No get lost." Yugi answered and placed even more energy into the item and the barrier pulsed outwards making the Shadow Realm disappear leaving everyone in the middle of the moonless park.**


	7. Chapter 7 Let's Go Home

**Chapter 7**

**Let's Go Home**

**Yugi looked around the park and saw nothing wrong.**

"**You can place the barrier down now." Atem stated.**

**Yugi stopped placing energy into the ****River's Puzzle**** and controlled his collapse for he was still holding his unconscious friend. Regan was back in her original clothing and it seemed like the bleeding on her back had stopped after him holding her so tightly.**

**'Oops I must have been so occupied on trying to hold up the barrier I forgot that I was still holding her.' He thought to Atem, who chuckled softly.**

"**You know out of all of this DM actually did something good that I am pretty sure was an accident." Atem stated.**

"**What?" They all asked.**

"**Well he gave me a permanent body by taking away all millennium magic." As an example he took off his cartouche and he didn't disappear.**

"**Well then it's a bonus pay for winning the war." Joey stated.**

"**What did that man mean by Regan not being you daughter?" Kaiba asked. **

**Yugi turned towards the group that they rescued.**

"**Kaiba, this is not the time to ask about that, plus he was probably lying!" Téa yelled at him, but he ignored her as usual.**

"**She... she really isn't my daughter. She was dropped off by my ex saying that he found her on the side of the road. The box had her name and birth date." Jade answered.**

**Kaiba looked at Mokuba and the two of them nodded to each other. "Does she know this information?"**

**Jade bit her lip. "No."**

**There was silence between all of them.**

**'Well I would love to continue this issue, but I need to get someone to the hospital.' He thought to himself and picked up Regan as he stood up feeling recovered. **

**He started to walk out of the park and Joey suggested, "Yugi let me carry her; you are already exhaus-"**

"**No." Yugi interrupted. "She is unconscious because she saved my life. I'll carry her."**

**Just then a helicopter came out of nowhere and landed next to them with a KC posted on the sliding door. The door opened and Kaiba's head guy Roland and some girl came out to greet Kaiba.**

"**Mr. Kaiba we have come as you requested, next stop, Domino Hospital."**

**Everyone boarded the helicopter and it took off. 'Kaiba I wish you told us that you had this planned all along.' Yugi thought in his head as the ground became farther and farther away.**

"**So this is the apprentice you were talking about?" Kaiba asked breaking the silence.**

"**Yes sir, this is Alexandria Floe, but prefers to be called Alex." Roland answered. **

**Yugi looked at Kaiba's new worker. Alex had black and blue hair that wasn't any longer then her jaw line with grey eyes and was wearing a grey suit.**

"**So what have you learned so far?" Kaiba asked Alex.**

"**Sir you are very protective of your brother, when it comes to business you get what you want, and today isn't you average day."**

"**It is when Wheeler's around." Kaiba answered and Joey was going to "hurt" Kaiba, but Téa and Tristan held him down.**

"**You're apprentice has passed." Kaiba continued and Mokuba nodded smiling. "Welcome to your first day of apprenticeship."**

**Kaiba took off Regan's duel disk.**

"**What are you going to do with that?" Atem asked.**

"**That's for me to know and you to find out."**

"**Are we almost there yet it's been like ten minutes?" Jade asked before Atem and Kaiba could start an argument.**

**} Sir we are at the hospital {**

"**There is your answer and this is your stop."**

"**What not coming?" Tristan asked as everyone, but the Kaiba brothers and their workers got out. **

**Kaiba answered by slamming the door shut and the helicopter took off.**

"**Guess not." Téa answered.**

**Yugi walked over to the nurses that had a hospital bed ready. Two of the nurses took Regan away and the other two looked after Atem's and his own wounds. When Yugi got back out of the check-up room he found Joey and Tristan pigging out on vending machine food and Tea and Atem telling Jade and Grandpa to go home.**

"**We can't leave-" Grandpa started as Atem interrupted, **

"**Yes you can, you both are tired and you don't need to be here." Atem stated.**

"**What about the hospital fee?" Jade asked.**

"**Regan has your debt card." Yugi told her.**

"**She does?"**

"**It's a very long story that can be explained tomorrow, but please Regan is fine. Just go home safely and share stories." Yugi insisted.**

**There was a silent argument between him and his grandfather for about a minute then Grandpa gave in.**

"**Ms. Heartin we should go, Yugi and his friends are very much capable of taking care of each other."**

**Jade didn't look like she wanted to go, but nodded anyway. "Fine, but please tell me how Yugi is able to take care of people like Dark Matter."**

"**Oh I will gladly tell you from day one." Grandpa stated cheerfully as they walked off.**

"**I am so going to regret giving the idea to Grandpa to exchange stories with her." Yugi sighed sitting on a chair beside Joey.**

"**We all are." Joey stated with chips in his mouth.**

**They sat and waited and waited and waited which seemed like an hour.**

"**They have only been gone for four minutes." Tristan stated as the pressure in the hall built.**

"**What time is it?" Yugi asked.**

"**It's one in the morning" Tristan stated in boredom.**

"**That means we literally battled DM for only an half an hour, which makes no sense."**

"**Time is different in the ****Shadow Realm**** then here." Atem answered.**

"**Are you teenagers with Ms. Heartin?" A doctor asked from a door down the hall.**

"**Yes we are." Téa answered.**

"**You can go in now."**

**They got up from their chairs and rushed into the room with Joey almost taking out the doctor. They found Regan sleeping on the bed with her hair the same as colour as it had been in the ****Shadow Realm ****and her jacket off and her tank top rose to just underneath her chest showing a bandage on her shoulder and a bandage around her stomach. The ****River's Puzzle**** and her i Phone and headphones were on the side table.**

"**So what did you find?" Téa asked the doctor.**

"**Well minor injuries to the back created by a sharp object like a knife or a sword and a weird group of cuts created by shattering metal. We found some metal pieces in the wound so we removed them." The doctor answered.**

"**So she's fine?" Tristan asked.**

"**Yeah, but she didn't wake up for anything so she could be under a lot of stress." The doctor answered as he headed out the room.**

"**So which one of you was playing in the ****Shadow Realm****?" A woman asked from the door not even thirty seconds after the doctor left. **

**Yugi turned to see a blond haired woman with violet eyes and wore a white long sleeve shirt and a dark blue pair of shorts.**

"**Mai! What are you doing here?" Joey asked looking at their old friend.**

"**I saw Kaiba's helicopter stop on the hospital roof so I came to check it out, but I am wondering who she is and what happened?" Mai answered.**

"**The real question here is what didn't happen in the last fourteen hours?" Joey answered and told Mai about the day.**

"**Sounds like you guys had a wonderful day."**

"**Best one in the last six months." Tristan answered. "We don't do well with normal lives."**

**Mai walked over to Joey beside Regan's head. "Hey Yugi can you pass me her phone?"**

"**Why?" Yugi asked giving her the phone anyway.**

"**Well a girl needs to get up with some sort of beat in the air, without that then there is no point of getting up." Mai answered scrolling through the music and placed an ear bud in Regan's ear. "Well the girl has good taste. Let's play some Hedley."**

"**Hey Regan it's time to get up." Téa offered.**

"**Regan, Yugi needs some lessons on how to date." Joey stated joking around.**

**Yugi felt himself smiling at the fact that he really did need some lessons.**

"**Oh man, I was dead on." Joey stated as Tristan tried to give him a high five and missed by hitting his face instead.**

**Yugi ignored their rough housing. "Regan if you lie there, how are you going to prove DM wrong?"**

**Regan answered with a muffled grumbled.**

**'I want to try something.' Atem stated in his head.**

"**What?"**

**Atem poked her injured shoulder. That got her up with no problem as the ear bud fell out of her ear when she bolted right up.**

"**Ow. Really can I not get up at my own pace?" Regan asked Atem.**

"**Is curiosity going to kill the cat?" Atem asked.**

**Regan grinned. "Not today, I don't think."**

**Regan tried to move then landed back on the pillow. "Lying here is definitely not going to prove Dark Matter wrong."**

"**Did you hear what I said?" Joey asked and Regan shook her head.**

"**Oh just that- Ow! HEY!" Joey started, but Téa punched him in the arm and Mai kicked him. The rest of them tried not laugh.**

"**So how did I get here and who are you?" Regan asked.**

"**That's Joey's girlfriend Mai and Yugi carried you with a lift by Kaiba's helicopter." Tristan answered.**

**Mai looked at Atem. "So you are the pharaoh that everyone talked about."**

**Atem nodded.**

**Regan sat up again as the doctor entered the room.**

"**Oh good you are awake." The doctor said clearing Joey, Mai and Tea out of the way to reach Regan's bed.**

"**Can | go home now?" Regan asked.**

"**I guess it would be okay, but if you feel any dizziness come straight back here."**

**They all nodded and the doctor left. Regan stepped out of the bed and stumbled a bit, but Yugi caught her. She managed to get a good set on gravity and fixed her shirt and looked at the bandage on her shoulder like a bad bug then ripped it off. **

"**How did that get there?"**

**Yugi remembered the handles that managed to stay in his pockets. He pulled them out and they did their little aura change.**

"**The blades shattered when you blasted that ****aura slash**** back at Dark Matter and cut your shoulder." Yugi answered then looked at her shoulder. "Well if that isn't weird then I don't know what it, that cut looks like an infinity sign."**

"**I swear if this is a doing of destiny then I will personally go against them."**

"**Got something against destiny's work?" Tristan asked.**

"**Yeah, because that means when all of this is over, a lot of people are going to be dead." Regan answered with a death glare making everyone in the room shudder.**

"**Hey you look like Kaiba with that stare." Joey teased making everyone in the room including the glaring girl laugh. **

**Yugi gave her the handles after Regan had gathered her things and placed the ****River's Puzzle**** around her neck.**

**The handles glowed brightly in her hands. She placed them both in one hand and turned to everyone. "Thank you."**

"**Why are you thanking us you're the one that helped save our lives so we should be thanking you?" Tristan stated.**

"**Because you stayed by my bedside, I really don't like hospital's they scare the hell out of me. Also for trying to tell me that Dark Matter is gone, but I know he isn't I can still sense his presence on this planet."**

**Everyone looked in different directions.**

"**Well we aren't allowing him to get what he wants, he is not raising Zorc and he is certainly not getting you." Yugi answered beside her.**

"**Already Huns, I'm heading back to my hotel, it's like a quarter to one, if anyone wants a ride all aboard." Mai told everyone.**

**They followed Mai and Joey out to the front desk. Regan went up to the operator and was about to pull out her mother's bank card when the operator objected. "Kaiba Corp paid for your stay so have a good night and stay out of trouble."**

"**See I told you Kaiba is acting strange." Joey stated.**

"**Maybe, but let's go home." Regan stated as she hoped into the back of Mai's convertible. **

**Yugi and Téa sat down beside her and Tristan and Atem sat on the trunk with legs in between them, while Joey and Mai sat comfortably in the front seats. They weren't worried about anything because there aren't any cops out in that area at 1:20 and their drive was only a two minute drive. **

**They arrived in front of Yugi's house. Yugi, Atem and Regan got off and out of the vehicle. "See you guys tomorrow." Yugi said to them as Tristan sat in Yugi's spot. **

**Regan heard the shop door open and close and turned around to see her mother and Grandpa outside of the door of Yugi's home. Mom ran by Yugi and squeezed her daughter half to death.**

"**Um, nice to see you too Mom, but you're killing me." Regan answered the hug in pain. **

**Mom looked at Regan and poked her bad shoulder. Regan gritted her teeth to keep herself from screaming.**

"**What is was that for?" Regan semi yelled.**

"**It's your birthday now. 1:23 am, so happy birthday." Mom answered happily.**

"**That is not funny." Regan whined.**

"**Hey, what is rich boy doing here?" Joey asked.**

**Everyone turned around to look at the new arrival. Seto was coming down the street with a woman in a suit and Mokuba.**

"**Mokuba and Alex are with him too, I wonder what they want." Tristan asked as they stopped in front of Yugi and Regan.**

"**I figured you wouldn't be in there very long." Seto said to her. "Mokuba insisted that we get you a birthday gift because you're birthday started out like hell." Seto stated and waved to Mokuba to come, who was holding a box.**

"**Hey Jade can you come here for a moment?" Joey called from the convertible.**

"**Yes?" Mom asked behind her.**

**Mokuba walked up to her and gave her the box.**

**'This is ridicules, he is like thirteen and the same he is as tall as Me.' she thought to herself as she took the box. **

**She heard Mom walk up to the front and watched her place her hand of Seto's forehead. Seto face looked between shock and 'What is she doing?'**

"**Nope he doesn't have a fever. Sorry Joey." Mom told Joey and backed away from Seto and stopped beside Regan.**

"**I am not asking." Yugi stated as Regan shook her head.**

**She opened the box, handing the box to her mother as she took out the item. It was a customized duel disk. It was white with a green outline, yellow arrows and purple card placers that were outlined in red. The life point gauge was blue.**

"**Wow, this is amazing. Thank you."**

"**We are glad that you like it and take care of it." Mokuba told her as Alex got a phone call. **

**She closed her phone then whispered something in Seto's ear.**

"**Mokuba lets go." He said and gave her mother a funny look like she had done something wrong. Seto turned around and headed back to his limo.**

"**I wonder why he is in a rush." Regan asked.**

"**Somebody is probably trying to mess with his company again." Atem answered as the limo drove away.**

"**Well we have to split like Kaiba, so see you tomorrow or in a few hours." Téa told them.**

**Regan turned to the car. "Yea, good night."**

**They waved good bye and the car drove down the street and turned out of sight.**

"**Your hair is still in different colours, I wonder if it will come out." Mom asked playing with Regan's hair.**

"**I doubt it." Regan mumbled and turned to the three guys left on the street.**

"**See you later."**

"**Yeah". Atem said and Yugi just nodded.**

"**Come and visit anytime." Grandpa told them.**

**Regan nodded and waved goodbye as her mother and Regan walked across the street and into their home.**

"**You better get to sleep you have school in the morning." Mom told her as she flopped onto the sofa.**

"**Hey, why is there a dragonfly dagger in my counter-" Mom started, but Regan didn't hear the rest as she fell asleep.**


	8. Vol 2: C1: The Homework Mission

The Homework Mission

Joey and Tristan versus Phoenix

**Hey everyone, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I only own the story line and my own characters. I would love reviews, Thanks.**

**This a little story that shows not to steal homework, hope you enjoy. :) **

Tuesday, October 4th 2011

It was a bright and sunny day in Domino City. Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor were walking to school; there was a silent tension as they talked about Dark Matter. Joey had blond shaggy hair and chestnut eyes. He was pale like most blonds are and wore the Domino High uniform; navy blue pants and a suit jacket to match and a white t-shirt. He was well built with a Brooklyn attitude and was five foot eleven. His childhood with the gangs of Domino City has taught him to be cautious, but all in all he isn't the brightest star in the sky.

His friend Tristan had brown hair on the sides of his short cut hair and dark brown hair on top that points to a point and his eye colour is the same. His teacher often made fun of it by saying he was a unicorn. Tristan wore the same school uniform with a beige top underneath his jacket. He is also well built with a tough guy attitude and was six feet tall. He grew up with Joey with the gang life always looking out for each other. He owns and rides a motorcycle and is an average student though he is often doing mop duty with Joey for the mischief the team creates.

Dark Matter though was no friend to the two gentlemen. They often referred to him as DM with anger. Dark Matter was a demon from five thousand years ago that their friends Yugi and Regan had gone against four days ago. He had short grey-black hair spiked out like a ring around his head with red eyes that had his pupils like black flames dancing across his iris and he had a goatee. The only thing that they had seen him wear was a black cloak, but they had a feeling that when he removed his cloak it will be nearing the end of the world. Dark Matter was a very bad guy who had tried to bring back his master from the dead, Zorcnecrophades. Joey and Tristan don't know much about him. But he had a serious crush on their friend's dead sister; which resonantly had moved to the modern day version of her.

"So, how do you think we can find that dude anyway?" Tristan asked with a hint of boredom.

"I don't have a clue, but when we do he'll get what's coming to him." Joey replied placing his fist in front of his face trying to show how tough he is. "Why?"

"Well it's been six months since anything strange has occurred like demons and magic." Tristan answered point blankly. "We have literally been bored out of our skulls with nothing interesting coming to kill us. Now out of the blue our dead friend comes back to tell us we have a demon to fight. To tell you the truth, I think we would have continued to grow up knowing we are missing a part of ourselves."

Joey nodded knowing what he meant. "Along with the demon our five thousand year old friend Atem is now part of the mortal world and alive, I don't think we could have reminded ourselves any more than that that we can continue to save the world. Plus on a bonus we have another Millennium Item that wasn't created in Kul'Elna,but createdsometime before the items."

"Wow, I am surprise at how much you know and remember." Tristan grinned.

Joey grabbed Tristan's collar at the front of his shirt. "Got something to say wise guy?"

"Yeah you might actually have a brain in there." Tristan laughed and Joey pushed him away.

"Whatever we need to get to class we are already late for homeroom."

They headed into homeroom with five minutes left of the class. Mr. Croc was once again reading the newspaper and the attendance not done. He was completely absorbed by whatever was in the newspaper that he didn't realize the two boys had entered the room. They silently walked to the far corner of the room in the noisy classroom and sat down.

"Where have you been?" Téa asked from her seat beside Joey.

Téa Gardner had shoulder length brown hair and deep blue eyes. She wore the Domino High girl uniform that consisted of a pink jacket and a navy blue bow and a white dress shirt. She wore the same colour of blue skirt with white knee socks and the pink school shoes. She is thin with a large chest and has a supportive, kind hearted, and strong willed attitude. She is five foot four and is the glue that keeps the group's friendship together.

"We were walking to school and talking about DM and how our lives are back to the state that we find it comfortable in." He answered her.

"Did you guys manage to complete the project that was given at the beginning of the year? A month ago." Téa added after Joey and Tristan both gave confused faces.

"No… what subject is it and what do we have to do?" Tristan answered slyly.

Téa stared at them with no expression. "That project is a project that takes at least five days of data to complete. It was the project for science class, the one where you place in the chemical given to your group and an egg and having it sit in a jug for at least five days and having you record the results."

"And when is this due?" Joey asked knowing that he was not going to like the answer.

"Today."

"Oh yeah Joey we did do that project." Tristan yelled.

"We did?"

"Yeah I have the sheets of data at home, you know the papers that you asked about on my game system shelf." Tristan told him trying to tell him to go with it.

"Oh yes those wacked out pages of numbers and experiments." Joey stated like he remembered by placing his index figure on his chin. "These past few days had really made me forget the little things like a project. I guess we will have to go to your house at lunch to get it."

"Well that's good to hear that you have completed it because there are no redoes." Regan told the two boys sitting in her seat in between the two of them. "Oh and hey."

Regan had medium length brown hair with a golden-yellow streak of hair on each side of her bangs and blood red tips with emerald green eyes. She also wore the Domino High female uniform, but she never seemed to wear the bow tie only her black chocker with deep blue sapphires. She wore black knee high socks and the pink shoes. Regan has a strong personality that likes to do everything by herself, but seems to have a heart of gold for saving their lives from DM and is five foot one with a high intelligence in machines and business.

"Hey was the assignment supposed to be typed and printed?" Tristan asked trying to get as much detail as possible.

"Yeah, Regan and I typed it up on her laptop last night." Yugi answered from the desk behind Téa and beside Regan.

Yugi had spikey black hair with golden-yellow bangs, with a crimson outline and violet eyes. Yugi's hair style was there since he was born, while Regan's hair style was changed with a little demon magic from Dark Matter four days ago. He wore the male uniform with a black muscle shirt underneath. He has been referred as having the heart of a pharaoh and is always the target when it comes to bad people with strange magical powers trying to take over the world. Yugi has average grades and is known as the king of games he was five foot six.

The bell rang and the class started to head to their first class.

"Regan, you've grown over the last few days." Joey told her as everyone got up from their seats.

"Yeah I suppose I did." Regan answered smiling, "See you guys in science class."

"Yeah… see you in science." Tristan mumbled as his friends left the room leaving only Joey and him behind. "So are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Joey waited until they were in the noisy hallway to answer, "Yeah, we need that project and the only place that is close enough to get to with a motorcycle and the project sheet is Regan's house."

"So we go, collect, and come back without a glitch."

So the two boys separated with their plan and continued to their two classes. At lunch they met at the front arch. Tristan and Joey ran down to Tristan's apartment and hoped on to his bike then sped towards their mission target. They stopped just before Regan's house. Jade, Regan's mother opened a beauty shop two days ago in their home and she without a doubt was working inside. Joey and Tristan quickly climbed the tree placed just outside Regan's room and saw their blockage. There on the open windowsill was the guardian of the mistress's room, Phoenix. Phoenix didn't seem like much of a threat by a simple look. Phoenix was a male crimson Egyptian Mau that is extremely muscular and lean. He is about two and a half feet in length and seems to only listen to his mistress, Regan.

The two boys ignored the cat and continued on their mission by jumping through the window, but were stopped immediately by the hissing of the cat. Joey pulled his foot off of the windowsill and the cat stopped. The two boys looked at each other and came up with a plan without even talking. They have known each other years and had improvised just as long. Tristan was to distract the cat while Joey went inside to get the cat secured. Tristan started to tease the cat and Phoenix went for it. Joey jumped into the room then everything went off plan. Phoenix gave Tristan a look of 'Yeah I knew all about your plan, so come on in and we have a blast.'

Tristan gulped. He had no idea on what this cat could do and so didn't want to underestimate him. Quickly Tristan jumped into the room as Phoenix moved out of the windowsill. The computer was on and opened to the file that they needed. Joey clicked the print button and watched the assignment come out of the printer beside the laptop.

"Yes okay let's go." Joey said finally breaking the silence. They started to walk back towards the window when Phoenix stepped in front of them.

"Meow."

"What do you want?" Joey asked in annoyance.

Phoenix pointed his tail to the pages in Tristan's hand. "Reow."

"What you want these pages?" Tristan asked waving the pages in front of the cat. "Well too bad, we need these."

"Mreow." The cat continued as he paced in front of Joey and Tristan.

"Stubborn Canadian, come on Tristan we need to go." Joey stated.

He walked over the cat and went to the windowsill. Phoenix jumped onto the windowsill and started to growl. Joey backed away and Phoenix went back to being a cat and started to clean his left front paw. Joey and Tristan decided on who was to grab the cat. Poor Joey losing the fight was given the job to get the cat. Joey moved towards him slowly, but was hit with a unexpected attack. The cat simply looked at the two boys sending shivers up their spines, Phoenix gave them a sort of like grinned then pounced. He jumped on Joey chest and knocked him over. The cat seemed like it weighted only ten pounds and Joey braced for the wrong attack power. The cat weighed a good fourteen pounds of pure muscle and gave the intruder a good power push with a release power of fifty pounds. Phoenix bounded off of Joey and headed straight to the paper's in Tristan's hand.

Tristan quickly removed the papers from the flying cat. "What the- this cat is crazy."

"No kidding," Joey puffed getting into a sitting position only to go down when the cat pounced again.

"There is no way you are getting this assignment." Tristan told the cat as it looked up at him from Joey's chest.

Tristan ran for the window, but the cat was faster jumping onto his back and dug his claws in to make Tristan stop. Joey sat up again and managed to get to his feet. He grabbed the cat off of the cringing Tristan. "Phoenix, we really need these papers ," Joey told the cat. "We are going to leave now and you are not to kill us understand?"

Phoenix nodded. Joey placed the cat down and he sat. In a sigh of relief the two gentlemen started to head back to the window then there was a tug on the papers as they fell out of Tristan's hand. The cat understood the terms. The two boys that were friends with his mistress were going to leave his mistress's private place and the he was not to kill them. Not in that agreement did it include that the assignment that they were stealing were to leave this room, at least not in one piece. Phoenix grabbed the papers with his teeth and pulled them out of Tristan's hand and allowed them to fall to the floor. He took his front claws a started to rake the papers with them and started to turn them into stripes of nothingness.

"Hey, stop that." Tristan told the cat and reached to take the pages away. Phoenix purposely missed the papers and scratched Tristan's right arm. Tristan ripped his arm away and the tried again to retrieve the pages only to get five claw marks down the center of his face.

"Okay your turn." Tristan stated to his friend beside him as the cat continued to destroy their project. Joey went for the papers and received a diamond pattern on his face. Poor Joey though didn't get the hint and became annoyed. He growled and tackled the cat. "Okay grab the assignment and get out of here while I keep the cat under control." And without looking away from the cat he knew something was up. Phoenix gave the same look that Regan and his arch enemy Seto Kaiba gave when they know they had won.

"Yeah Joey about that," Tristan stated with water in his eyes as the scratches on his face started to sting. "We are going to have to tell the teacher that the cat destroyed our homework."

"What do you mean?" Joey asked looking up at his friend.

He released the cat and Phoenix walked to Regan's bed in the corner of the room and watched as their homework mission fall to the floor in bits and pieces. The two looked at each other and gather up the pieces. They went back to school with the pieces and into the science lab.

"So because you are late I expect that you have the assignment." Mrs. Treeko said.

"The cat destroyed our homework." Tristan and Joey stated placing the pieces on the desk.

"Well it's a good thing that I said I will not give out redoes and allow late assignments."


	9. Vol 2: C2: Arcade Mayhem

**_Hey, dont kill me for the long wait summer is summer and is being evil. Anyhow i give you a really, really long chater a total of 8061 words :D. Also on that note I have not mentioned on the last chapter that this was the next Volume called __We Are Human__ and this would be chapter 2. Okay well have fun and on that note._  
><strong>

**_I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters, just the OCs and the story. :)_**

**Chapter 2**

**Arcade Mayhem**

Friday October 7th, 2011

"You're in a spikey mood this morning." Nile responded in delight.

"I use to do this hairstyle in the summer to keep myself cool in the heat like today. Ah, the nice forty degree weather of the day." Regan replied looking in her mirror.

The sun was shining in the window reflecting off of her laptop and into the mirror lighting up her. Her bed made and her plain pyjama top and bottoms were thrown on the bed. She wore her school uniform with a white t-shirt instead of the pink jacket, which would suicide in her opinion, but keep it in her bag just in case anyway as the clock struck eight. Her hair placed in a bun with the extremities spiked around her head and her blond streaks left out.

"You know that Mr. Croc is probably going to call you a porcupine, right?" Nile replied sitting on the dresser next to her.

"I doubt it He is probably going to make a remark about me cosplaying Yugi's hair." Regan started to laugh at the thought. "He sure loves to bully the students, but at the same time it is all fun and games to make the day a bit lighter."

Regan walked out of her home to notice her two friends walking across the road, "Hey Yugi, Téa good twenty-five degree morning."

Yugi was wearing the school uniform t-shirt instead of his blue jacket and a black and silver bracelet on each wrist the matched his collar. Téa was also wearing the same white t-shirt as Regan and looked ready to jump into the ocean.

"How do you two manage to have so much energy in such heat that will be in the day?" She asked not looking very comfortable.

"Canada's weather patterns are usually like this. It could be four degrees like it was yesterday and then forty degrees the next like today, so I'm used to it." Regan replied with a cheery smile. She had no issues with the beautiful weather, with humidity.

"DNA," Was all Yugi said and the two girls smiled as they thought of his grandfather. "But, I bet Atem is enjoying the weather."

"No kidding, he was the Pharaoh of Egypt so this heat of the day would probably seem almost normal if not cold." Regan replied as Nile appeared beside her.

"This is fantastic weather." The spirit replied to Yugi and Regan who were the only ones who could notice the spirit's presence.

They continued their journey to school when Regan remembered, "Hey I finally decided to join a club."

Her friends looked at her in surprise. "You did?"

She nodded. "I might as well, sure I'll only have a year and a half of the club, but I don't mind."

"Which club did you join?" Téa asked in curiosity.

"The gymnastics club," She answered and once again she got surprised faces. "What?"

Yugi put on a smile. "I just thought that you may have joined the kendo club, you know the one with wooden swords."

Regan shook her head. "I've always like gymnastics and it would help with any though situations like sword fighting or just regular 'get me out of here' scenario."

"Well we wish you good luck." Téa responded.

The three of them continued in silence as they entered the school grounds. They collected their things from their lockers, switched their shoes to the school slippers and walked up to the classroom. They entered the room and noticed that their friends, Tristan and Joey, were in class early.

"Hey guys." Yugi called to them as they entered.

"Hey Yug, its Friday finally so do you want to go to the arcade tonight?" Joey asked excitedly.

"Don't you and Tristan have mop duty tonight?" Téa questioned.

"When don't we?" Tristan mumbled. "But after clubs or cleaning or whatever Regan does after classes."

"I usually do my homework unlike you two." Regan replied crossing her arms not moving any farther into the classroom. "Besides I decided to join a club."

"You finally decided huh, which one?" Joey asked.

"Gymnastics," Yugi answered.

Regan started to walk to her friends only to be stopped by someone calling her name beside her. She turned toward the sound and saw Mr. Croc next sitting behind his desk holding up the newspaper.

"Ah, good morning Mr. Croc," She said in Japanese bowing slightly towards her teacher.

"Good morning Ms. Heartin." The teacher replied in the same language. "Can I speak with you in the hall for a moment after morning announcements and attendance?"

"Of course sensei,"

"Excellent, oh and you have been accepted as part of the gym team."

"How, I haven't even asked the senior in charge yet?"

"I heard you discussing with yourself yesterday about join the club." Mr. Croc answered and chuckled as Regan face started to blush.

"You heard that huh?"

"Not the first time I've noticed you talking to your guardian."

Regan widen her eyes in surprise, and then she narrowed them in suspicion. "I'll speak with you afterwards." She said in English and turned away before Mr. Croc could respond.

She walked to her seat and was stopped by Yugi searching her face. "What was that about?"

"Nothing really, just going to talk to Mr. Croc after announcement and attendance that he decided to do today." Regan replied innocently in Yugi's language, hiding any emotion on her face and in her eyes.

He continued to search, but with no success and he sighed. "All right, but I'm still here if you want to talk about anything."

Regan didn't react and sat at the edge of her seat. The announcements and the attendance flashed by as she wondered about her conversation with the teacher. 'Why had he mentioned a guardian? Who is the person and how much does he know about Nile? Is he just joking around, or is he working for the demon?'

"Ms. Heartin,"

"Yes, coming." Regan answered in English with her scattered brain everywhere. She got up from her seat and quickly followed the teacher out.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked not wanting to hear the answers to her private questions.

Mr. Croc started to scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment and spoke in her language. "Well, I have a friend that needs somebody to hire at the Domino Superstore and was wondering if you would like the job?"

"… A job, isn't that against the rules of the school?"

"Not if the teacher and/or chairman allow it, which in this case both."

Regan became slightly curious. "But I just started in this school with a whole semester missing from my report. Why would you choose me over the entire class let alone have the principal approve?"

"He described the candidate he wanted and I thought you fit the criteria. The chairman or principal as you called him didn't mind, if I thought if it was okay." He replied after a pause.

She sighed to herself mentally, "So this friend of yours, when does he want me in for an interview?"

"There isn't one needed as he saw just how much a hard worker you are when I showed him your studies. How about I meet you at your house at 10am tomorrow and we can meet him in his office?" He suggested holding out his right hand."

"Um… alright, see you tomorrow." Regan answered shaking his hand and they walked back into homeroom.

After classes, Regan found herself in the change room for her first day in the gymnastics club.

"Are you sure this is a good idea to join?" She asked her partner as she changer into a small tight fitting black gym shorts.

"Most Japanese school kids join clubs after school, so I don't see any reason for you not to join one too. You need to have life of your own outside of your defensive, detective life style you have now." Nile responded in the school uniform.

"I guess it would allow me to get use to this school life, outside of studying an entire semester of stuff. Maybe I should go see Seto and see if he can tutor me, because this little before school class is long and boring." Regan replied getting her white gym shirt on.

She placed her other articles in an empty locker and looked at the River's puzzle as it sat on her clothing. "Well I'm off, have fun in here is guess."

"Regan it's not like this is the last time I'll see you. Now go before you're late." Nile answered beside her.

Putting on a smile, Regan locked the locker and left the change room. She walked to the gymnasium and opened the door to find four girls and one male in some sort of cheerleading outfit. The girls wore long sleeved shirts that hooked over their thumbs with a pink hooded t-shirt over top of it. There were blue lines running down the side of the shirt and blue lines out lining the v neck and the sleeves and they had a domino that portrayed a number on it. They had a blue skort and a white belt for fashion. The male had a white t-shirt with a blue undershirt and pink lines he also had a domino on his back that portrayed the number eight. The pants were blue and baggy with the same belt only black.

In front of them were ten males and fifteen females in the gym uniform with the guys having longer and baggier shorts. She walked in silently hopefully not to draw any attention, but was unsuccessful as the door slammed shut, making everyone look in her direction.

"So that's who Professor Croc was-" The blue haired male cheerleader started, but was interrupted by a purple haired female.

"She's perfect."

"Perfect for what," Regan asked in same language they were speaking, Japanese.

The purple haired girl walked towards her and wrapped her arm around Regan's shoulders. "Sweetie, you're going to be a flyer."

"A what,"

"We heard that the new student in class 2-B was thinking about joining the gymnastics club from Professor Croc, when he overheard us talking about needing to find a flyer. He told us that you were the one who sang last week as well as you being small and powerful. And by the looks of you being about a foot shorter than the average guy and six inches shorter than me, he wasn't kidding. So what do you say, join the cheerleading club as well as the gymnastics club?"

"How do I do both?" Regan asked still wondering about Mr. Croc's motives.

"They are one in the same really only cheerleaders get to leave for the main competitions as well as the many sports teams while the gymnasts just do the regular competitions that are never on the same day."

Regan thought about this for approximately point five of a second. "Well if you need a flyer, then you can count me in, but."

"But what," The entire room asked.

"Don't drop me, I'm terrified of hospitals."

The girl chucked beside her, letting her go. "I guess we can make that arrangement. My name's Aki and I am co-leader with Toan the blue haired guy."

"It's good to meet you all."

_**2 hours later in the change room, alone**_

"I don't think my legs have tendons or my muscle tissues are attached to my pelvis bone anymore." Regan complained slowly changing into her school cloths.

"Why would you say that?" Nile asked.

"Because they practically managed to make me flexible enough to do the splits in both directions in less than ten minutes before I can to change." She responded to Nile finishing her dressing.

"That bad huh,"

"Well minus that part, I think it was good. I'm a cheerleader and our football players or kick ball or whatever they are called here have game in Tokyo next week. I need to practice the dance and the routine so I don't hurt myself doing all those crazy stunts."

"Well good for you for making the team as well as gaining another." Nile answered with joy.

Regan pulled out a white flag from nowhere and started to wave it. "Yay…"

"It will get easier and less painful after a while."

"Then they will be more dangerous and more accidents." Regan pointed out.

"And where is that sense of adventure that you had going into battle with Dark Matter?"

"Still here…"

"Then use it and be the best you can be."

Regan nodded to her partner and placed on her puzzle. She grabbed her bag and headed out of the change room. She met her friends in homeroom.

"So how did it go?" Téa asked as the five of them left the room.

"My legs don't feel like they are attacked anymore, but besides that amazing and I'm a cheerleader too!"

"That's incredible, only the best can get onto the cheer team. How did you do it?" Tristan questioned with curiosity and the group walked out of the school.

"Well Mr. Croc actually was the mastermind behind me even getting onto the gymnastics team and the cheerleading team. It is strange if you ask me, but I'm letting it go for now." They continued to walk down the street with Joey and Tristan complaining about mop duty with the rest of them laughing about the tales they told.

"So what games are you going to play when we get there?" Joey finally asked changing the subject allowing Yugi, Téa and Regan to breathe.

"Well I still owe you guys a rematch in that racing game because of the black out two weeks ago." Yugi responded happily.

"Wow, two weeks have already gone by since we last went to the arcade. Well that is just plain sad." Tristan remarked.

"Well, I'm going to defend my title on DDR, though I really wanted to play a game or two with Atem." Téa answered sadly. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"I think he is roaming around this part of town looking for something for Kaiba." Yugi told her.

"Why would he be helping that Rich Boy?" Joey asked in anger/

"He probably asked for something from Seto and in return he had to do something for him." Regan replied in monotone, plain logic.

"Man, sometimes your sarcasm reminds of him, you know that."

"Not until now, but now that you mention it; I'll use it to my advantage and maybe you will do your work." Regan answered grinning evilly towards Joey making him shudder.

"Dammit Regan forget about the singing career, you should be an actress, because at this rate all we have to do is place you in a suit and look another Kaiba!" Joey yelled attracting some by-standing attention.

"I could impersonate you, if you want?"

"Oh, please do." Tristan answered and Regan caught a wink from him.

In her best Brooklyn accent she started up. "Water, ah no problem it is H2O. That is made up of an H and a two and an O."

"Hey that's not me!" Joey said in rage.

"You said that exact answer in science class, today might I add." Regan retorted and continued. "What do you mean that's not the answer? It says it right there, that's the letter H and that's a two and that's – Oh you mean you wanted what it stood for. Then the H is for hydrogen and there is still that two and that O is of oxygen. Hydrogen + 2 +Oxygen = Water. What! That's still not the answer? Of course that's the answer!"

Joey wasn't impressed as they started to laugh. "Yeah, yeah say what you think, but we're here so you can continue outside or you could come in."

The four friends stopped laughing hysterically, continued to chuckle anyway as they walked into the arcade.

Regan stopped with the giggling and looked into the arcade in awe. "Wow, this place is huge!"

"What never been to an arcade before?" Tristan asked.

"Only ones that are in the movie theatres, but there so tiny compare to this."

"Well," Tristan wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand on her shoulder making her lean on him. "Welcome to paradise."

They walked in a bit farther with Regan still under his arm and came up to a counter with a man behind it looking like he rather play then be there.

"Hey Ichi, how are things today?" Tristan asked as the man brightened up.

"Excellent now that you're here. I was getting bored of all the people showing up and not having a care in the world to let me have a bit of play, hey you got a girlfriend?" Ichi asked pointing at Regan.

Tristan laughed. "Maybe, but today she's just a friend that has never been to a real arcade. She just moved from half way across the globe."

"Well then have fun you guys; oh Téa you have opponents waiting at DDR." Ichi replied as he gave them passes for the arcade. "It's on the house tonight."

"Thanks Ichi!" Téa called and ran ahead to meet her opponents.

"Wait, what in the world is DDR?" Joey shouted out suddenly as they walked around showing the new girl in town.

"See, told you two before, the guy's clueless." Tristan remarked and dodged a swing from the blonde. "It's Dance-Dance Revolution, genius."

'You don't look very happy.' Nile appeared sitting on a stool as Joey and Tristan argued back and forth.

'I'm slightly annoyed.' Regan answered mentally.

'Why, you have a strong man holding you tight?'

'Yeah, except I feel more like show and tell. Plus as this fight continues I'm going to be held a little too tight, in this already too tight situation.' Regan replied clenching her jaw.

'Good point.' Nile laughed and disappeared to let her partner solve the issue.

Coming back to reality she looked up at her holder. "Hey Tristan, how about you go play your game against Yugi? But um before you do that could you release me, you're crushing me."

Tristan stopped arguing and turned his attention to her and released his grasped. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah, let's get the rematch over with just in case another blackout or something?" Yugi answered and dragged the two other males away to go against him.

She sighed and silently thanked Yugi for his amazing ability always amazing her. Suddenly, a weird sensation came through her and left her in a world of questions as she felt almost in panic.

"Gah, help-"Somebody called and made her perk up in instinct that as foreign to her.

She looked with that strange instinct and noticed who called and whispered. "Mokuba…"

Regan looked around, Téa was dancing and the three boys were still driving. She thought that maybe back up was a good idea, but disregarded immediately. This was a break from the whole world and they needed it after a whole six months of nothing it was a rush. But then again this is an adjustment for herself too, though the entire week had been quiet so that would have to count as her break from the world and then escape reality when she was done with whoever was messing with Mokuba… why was she so concerned over someone she barely knew? She shook her head and headed towards the back door where he had disappeared. The more she thought the more questions came up, and the more questions came up the more she thought creating a unless cycle that she didn't need at the moment as the sense kicked in again making her move faster out the door.

Outside there was a muffled cry in the gloomy, extremely short ally way. As she got more of a view walking silently through, Regan saw a river like canal hardly creating a currant separating two sides of land, grass on the far side cement on her side there was a wall that outlined that looked like it surrounded the back part of the block. The struggle started up and end eerily quickly on the over side of the river. As she exited her hideout she noticed a large pipe that seemed to be the only way across. It was four feet wide and it went from the ground on the far side to the arcade building beside her. The other thing that caught her attention was a rather large and bulky man that stood about six feet tall and easily 200 pounds. He was wearing some sort of get up like a street punk, but had a white dragon with a knight standing beside it with its blade placed in the dragon's chest with a line starting at the base of the dragon's tale where the sword started on his black, torn off sleeveless shirt and a pair of rusty, ripped jeans.

Regan stepped onto the pipe and walked half way to noticed why the struggling had stopped, the kid was being held by his throat almost two feet off the ground.

"Mokuba Kaiba., I hope you don't mind we take you out for a while." The man said in a bold voice.

Mokuba filled the air with strength and no fear. "We, who is we? Who are you?"

"Just like your brother, asking questions and not knowing your place." The man growled in rage and smashed Mokuba into the wall and clenched his teeth in frustration and started to struggle. "Ah, still determined to fight I see, well I guess I could tell you who I am and who we are. My name is Steve your kidnaper from the group called the Dragon Slayers and we are going to wipe both of you Kaibas out. This will allow us to take over your company that you thought was safe with in your locket with is the key to the complete system."

Regan had had enough of this guy's crazy talk along with the enough information she needed. "Hey Steve put the kid down, that's child abuse."

Steve looked away from Mokuba. "Well you're a pretty girl, but I don't recall you in any of the paperwork of the mission report. Even so, you shouldn't jump into things that are none of your business let alone fights much bigger than you can handle."

"I've gone up against worse."

Mokuba gasped and got the wind out of him as Steve smashed him against the wall again. "Think your tough now, just like this kid here and his big, asshole brother. Steve grinned. "How about you come with me to have some fun tonight?"

Regan cringed in disgust. "You have to ask virgin minors just to get one in bed with you. I guess you're just as pathetic there as your logo is. Like seriously was there any originality in that let me guess it as taking out of a children's book and then photocopied onto your back. Real catchy for even the blind women, yup I can see it now the girls are thinking on how much a loser you are."

"Regan, what are you doing provoking him?" Mokuba asked in pain. "He's dangerous and almost four times your size."

"Yeah and he **is** four times your size." Regan retorted. "So let me help you make sure this creep and his group don't ever mess with a Kaiba."

"Wait you're a Kaiba too?" Steve asked in shock.

"No," She grinned evilly. "I'm the worst nightmare that you need to get through first."

"Okay I get it now." The large man replied dropping Mokuba which confused both of them. "You work for them. Well that means I'll have more please of defeating you in a hand to hand combat."

Regan pouted. "I wanted to fight in duel monsters though."

"Well I guess that's just too-" Steve started, but saw her change of attitude.

"Fine, I just thought you wanted to take the less painful road."

Steve growled in frustration. "Get down here and face me!"

Regan walked off the pipe and watched Steve charge towards her. Dealing with Dark Matter may have been a week ago, but Steve's moves were slow compare to the demon. She stepped aside easily and watched him run into the pipe.

"You may be big, but you are clumsy and slow." Mokuba cheered as Steve dragged his body off of the pipe.

"You won't be so tough when I get my hands on her!"

The angry man came charging again and Regan took note that he was noting her first dodge. He tried to grab for the sides of the girl, but she ducked and curled up in a ball making Steve trip over her and landing on his face. In the background as she stood up she could hear the giggles coming from the thirteen year old.

Steve grunted in rage. "Oh you think that is funny kid? Well take some of this!" Steve started after Mokuba and tried to grab him.

Another sense rushed through Regan and she was acting before she even knew what she was doing. Steve's face went from anger and success to a confused and bewildered at the sight of his catch. "How you moved to defend this punk like it was the only thing in this world that mattered was incredible. How could a worker like you have such devotion to someone like him?"

"Pure instinct I suppose, but you broke the rules." Regan answered feeling the brute's hand easily wrapped around her throat, slightly tightening. She felt herself being lifted off the ground as she grabbed onto Steve's arm to ease the pain that started to form in her neck as she stared into Steve's eyes not backing down.

"What was that?" Steve asked with an evil grin.

Regan ignored the threatening tone and glared with and hint of an aura pulse to tell this man that she was not someone that he wanted to play with. "You broke the rules." She whispered in anger, barely as the grip tightened.

"There were no rules."

"There are always rules and you knew it when you went after Mokuba. This was a one on one fight like you said before and you broke the rules to your own game."

"Those eyes, the same color and intensity as his eyes that I have come to known to destroy such a face. Who the hell are you?" Steve asked as he shuddered as if he was going through memories.

"The same eyes of whom," She questioned and could sense Mokuba in the same confused state.

"Stop fucking with me!" Steve yelled. "You have the same eyes as the man, Seto Kaiba!"

Regan blinked in surprised and caught Mokuba trying to see but avoid the attention of the man. "Last time I check my eye color was green."

"They were and even then they still had the same traits, but now they are exactly like his, they are blue. Did your contacts fall out or something?" Steve continued to question and showed no sign of getting tired of holding a hundred pounds out in front of him.

"I don't own contacts, I don't even have glasses. Are you high or do you have a serious problem with an eye obsessive compulsive disorder?" Regan asked starting to dig her nails into the skin of the arm that held her.

"Ah Regan they are blue… actually remembering from last week they were also blue in that battle. Are you using that ability right now?" Mokuba asked sort of chilling on the right hand side of Steve where his arm was a little busy.

"Ability, what are you talking about?" Steve questions and tried to grab Mokuba in his left hand, but failed miserably as the kid moved out of the reach from the cross grab and then move behind Regan again out of sight.

"Well, I'm a little less freaked out." She glared even deadlier at the man and tried to concentrate on her ability, though she had yet to succeed in actually doing anything that wasn't an emotion wave.

"Ha, you guys almost had me fooled, but there is no real threat anymore. I guess this job is done one little twitch and then I can deal with the twerp." Steve went back to his evil grin. "Yes a play toy tonight, I'm excited."

Regan felt the sudden grip become extremely tight as it blocked her wind pipe. Panicked set in as and reaction came into action as she kicked at the beast and got a good hit as the grip loosened again.

Steve growled in pain and in anger threw the girl past Mokuba and into the wall. Regan screeched as she hit it and felt the wall crack under the pressure and a rushing pain entered her head as the corners of her sight started to go black.

Seto Kaiba was working peacefully as a CEO could work when he instinctually stopped working and tried to figure out why he felt he did. There was some sort of feeling or thought that enter him. He interpreted it was a distress Mokuba sent to him during all the weird days back when everything jumbled on top of each other. That simple jolt made him tingle. Quickly picking up the phone and dialed the cell he had given that man.

~Hello~

`Destiny` The CEO cringed into the phone as a panic jolt ran through his body.

~Kaiba, I would appreciate if you called me by my name, pharaoh, Yami or even Muto if you wish and change it on your system; that "family name" is ridiculous.~

`Whatever-` Kaiba started and then a painful gasped escaped loudly as a new sensation went through his body.

~Kaiba, what's wrong!~

`I think Mokuba is in trouble at the arcade.` Kaiba tried to say calmly as a pulsing headache came into play.

~Got it, I'm on my way now!~

Kaiba heard the phone click on the other end and hung up the phone in wonder. What was that last feeling he could not place.

Mokuba ran to Regan as bits of the wall splattered on a semi-conscious body as it slumped into a strange sitting position. "Come on Regan, get up."

"Urg, my head," Regan grunted in pain.

She tried to get up, but fell again as she received vertigo. In her ears she could hear the chuckling of the crazy man.

"Good night Regan, you better be happy that you aren't related to Kaiba, because your life would have to come to an end." Steve told her and stared to laugh.

Regan closed her eyes in frustration. Mokuba was in danger, she was in danger and the only thing stopping her is the weird vibe and another strange vibe that had a different signature bouncing in her brain making her unable to do anything.

"Stay away, you freak. You heard what Regan said earlier, you broke the rules and I can assure you that they won't go unpunished." Mokuba said with a brave voice that sent some sense into the vibe filled mind of hers as she tried sorting through the mess.

"Oh well, the only thing that girl going to do is going to the hospital after a night of fun."

The sentence didn't make any sense until the vibes stopped for a split second as fear took place. 'A HOSPITAL!' Her mind yelled clearing it out. A simple, but strong sensation entered again in her body again as Mokuba screamed. Her puzzle activated just as Steve was almost on top of Mokuba.

"Ah, Regan!" The two males yelled at the same time after a second when she front flipped in front of Mokuba blocking Steve's attack.

"Life has many sets of rules. There are some that are meant to be broken," Nile replied continuing Steve's power flow into her own defence and flipped him on his back on the ground. "And then there are rules that are not. You went after Mokuba when the fight consisted of you and me, you broke the rules of the game and you will be punished."

The brute stood up. "You're not the same as before…"

"No I was angry, now I'm pissed."

They collided again and in result Steve was thrown over Nile's shoulder just missing Mokuba and landed with a loud grunt. Slowly getting up Steve came up much lower like a football tackle. Nile stretched her leg to kick in a counter, when she remembered the cheerleading practice as pain shot through her body. Steve took the advantage and shoved her against the wall. Dazed slightly as Regan tried to take most of the damage and pain that they were being dealt; Nile barely moved out of the way of a wall crushing punch.

'Hey this is the random update of status, how about you end this now. My body can't take much more of this.' Regan told Nile.

'I would love to, but how?'

'Call me crazy, but you would have more of an advantage if he was in the canal.'

Nile grinned, 'Excellent thought for someone that is dealing with those strange vibes along with the injuries.'

'Ah no problem, this is a one body being shared there's no point of you dealing with the damage I placed already. Okay goodnight.'

'Regan, stay with me.' Nile panicked.

'I'll try but you got no more than two minutes at max.'

Nile clumsy moved towards the canal dodging another fist.

"You can't keep avoiding the end result, you aren't going to last too much longer." Steve laughed evilly.

"If I can out last your end, then that's all that counts." Nile retorted stepping aside of Steve tackle at the edge of the canal.

Together Nile and Regan placed their power into the last attack, a power kick to his back making him lose his balance on the edge. Steve started to fall into the water, but the victory was shorted as he grabbed the puzzle that hung around their neck. Nile jerked backwards to regain her balance and brace the extra weight holding on.

"Now how are you going to get out of this?"

"Yugi, hey Yugi are you there?" Joey asked breaking Yugi out of his thought.

Yugi shook his head. "No, there is something wrong."

"Now that you mention it, I do feel like there is something wrong." Tristan replied.

"Have any of you guys seen Regan?" Téa asked walking towards them.

The three boys shook their heads in response and then something clicked. "Regan!"

The arcade was filled, but all of them new knew she wasn't in it. Someone rushed by catching Yugi's attention. "Atem, where are you going?"

The pharaoh stopped and turned to them. "Kaiba called me and told me Mokuba is in danger behind the arcade."

"When did he call you?" Tristan asked.

"The second time, no more than ten seconds ago."

"That's must be where Regan is." Téa suggested and the five of them ran out the back door.

Nile growled.

"Can't think of a solution can you? Well here's one." Steve taunted.

'Watch out!" Regan shouted beside her at the same time Mokuba did, but it was pointless.

Steve's attack came in her blind spot with a kick to the side of her head and neck area, blocking the blood flow to the brain for a split second making Nile lose conscious. Steve lost his balance at the same time letting the puzzle go which allowed the full energy of the kick to be placed. Regan came back in charge, but with no effect as the force of the kick made her hit her forehead on the other side of the canal in the water. The water temperature was dramatic to the temperature of her body making it seized all muscle function as it sank to the bottom. Regan sight became black as she felt her lungs starting to burst with the need to breath. There was a loud sound as something entered the water and she felt something grab her letting her breath go.

Yugi dove into the water as soon as Mokuba told them Regan and a guy named Steve fell in about thirty seconds ago. The water was freezing and almost blurred his task. He swam with his eyes open and found Regan not moving with closed eyes and another guy starting to swim towards her, but was a really good distance away. Yugi quickly gathered the girl in one arm and caught an evil glare from the approaching man. Taking note the he wasn't a good person, Yugi panicked a bit and kicked off the bottom jetting towards the surface. He broke through to be welcomed with arms to help him and the girl that was barely conscious out of the water, as they started to get Regan out of the water, a hand gutted out of the water and grabbed onto her leg breaking Regan out of her sluggish state into complete alarm.

A head followed the hand with a very evil and snarky grin. "I think I won so, I'll be taking my prize now."

Yugi tried to tackle the man in the water, but was pushed away to the other side of the canal with easy as Regan was being tugged along with Atem, Joey, Téa, and Tristan towards the water.

Regan looked furious as she noticed what was actually happening and Yugi noticed her eyes went from green to royal blue as they burned holes into the man. "No, this ends now!"

With a blast of an unknown aura wave she kicked the man once in the face and he let go. Someone grabbed Yugi under his arms and quickly raised him out of the water and watched as the current became incredibly powerful washing the crazy guy away unconscious from Regan's attack.

There was a small whisper in his head that was also caught by Atem. '_There Nile, we won._'

Yugi joined Regan on the other side where Mokuba had been when they arrived and made sure that the guy was gone.

"Who was that?" Joey asked letting Regan have some space as she coughed out water sitting in her knelling position and hands clenching the grass.

"That was Steve." Mokuba answered and Yugi turned to him as he eyed Atem and Tea kneeling beside Regan.

When she stopped coughing up water Yugi asked, "Regan, are you going to be okay?"

"I- I think so. Where did the current come from?" Regan asked in a shaky breath.

"That would be the help of hero Ichi and his amazing powers to play with buttons and his ability to bring everything needed for a half drowned kitten." Ichi announced his presence with a medical kit, blankets, and an uplifting atmosphere.

"I feel like a half drowned kitten that was hit by a hurricane and a tornado."

"What happened to the wall?" Tristan asked observing the much damaged wall.

"Walls don't like us." Mokuba answered as Regan started up another coughing fit.

Ichi brought the supplies over and handed a blanket to Téa and wrapped it around Regan's shoulders. Yugi grabbed the towel that Ichi had instead of the other and started to dry himself off. Tea along with the help of Atem placed Regan back on her feet. She started to sway towards Atem and caught her and allowed her to lean on him. Yugi stopped what he was doing and watch Atem place his hand on her forehead for a fever and quickly whipped it away with it covered in blood.

Tea gasped, "What happened to you?"

There wasn't an answer as they lowered themselves to the ground a bit and Yugi saw that Regan was sleeping on Atem with her head on his lap. Mokuba told the story of what happened and during that time Téa started to bandage up the wound on her forehead.

"Kaiba said that you were hurt with that family connection, but if you weren't hurt, why did he sense pain?" Atem asked in confusion.

Mokuba shook his head.

"It could have been the River's Puzzle sending out a signal." Regan muttered and started to get on her feet again with the help of the two helpers.

"Well I guess that makes sense, Kaiba was a priest in ancient Egypt." Yugi stated.

"Are you ever going to learn?" Téa demanded in almost a yell at the girl in front of her that seemed to be awake from the regenerating cat nap.

"Learn what?" Regan asked in confusion.

"Are you ever going to learn not to go and fight on your own? That guy was huge and almost killed you, twice-"

"I know Téa!" Regan interrupted looking at the ground. "I know that I shouldn't especially when I don't know who I'm fighting; I just had a major instinct that was completely foreign and followed it to find Mokuba in trouble. I'm sorry for not asking for help."

Téa punched Regan's left shoulder that had reopened during the fight, dying the white shirt red.

"Ouch!"

"Okay, I forgive you."

Yugi and the rest of the group were stunned by Téa actions. Joey didn't last long as he walked over to Yugi and pulled off his shirt.

"Ah, hey!" Yugi yelled trying to get his shirt back, but joey threw it to Tristan and ticked.

"Yugi, you'll catch a cold wearing a wet clothing."

"But aren't we all wearing wet shirts at minimum?" Ichi asked.

"Well, I guess we all have to take off our shirts, because we don't want to catch colds." Tristan announced with a grin. Joey, Tristan and Ichi took off their shirts.

"Come on pharaoh you're alive too, which means you can get sick so off it goes." Joey said.

Before Atem could reply Joey and Tristan took off his shirt.

"Um, ah…"Regan and Téa looked at the innocent with blushing faces.

"What about you, Mokuba?" Joey asked with tingly fingers.

"No thanks I'm quite dry."

"Joey what are you trying to do?" Yugi asked as he stopped getting his shirt in annoyance crossing his arms.

Joey ignored him. "Téa, Regan is definitely wet are you?"

Téa answered with a punch in the face to the blonde. "Wheeler, I am dry enough because of the heat and if you lay a hand on one of us, you will never play duel monsters again."

She started to push away Regan who seemed to be dazed. "Come on, we are finishing this away from the horny freaks."

The girls walked into the building leaving the boys on their own.

"What was that about?" Ichi asked like he didn't have a clue.

"What do you mean, what was that about? You pretty much asked them to undress themselves in front of us." Mokuba replied with frustration.

"Oh, so that's what it was about."

"Ichi." Yugi shook his head in shame while Atem face-palmed himself. "Can we have our shirts back and go inside, I'm not sure how long our skin will last in the heat?"

"Ah…" Tristan and joey replied as they started to notice the sun's rays.

They gave back Yugi's and Atem's shirts and placed their own shirts back on noting that all the shirts were pretty much dry.

Kaiba picked up the ringing phone. `Hello this is Seto Kaiba speaking.`

~It's your lovely Rescue Hero, Mokuba is fine and out of harm's way, because of Regan.~

`Regan… what was she doing there?`

~Well with that lovely instinct that you received according to her, she had a couple and went to Mokuba's rescue before he could be hurt and taken. Kind of strange, how you and Regan both had the same instincts about Mokuba. It has also accrued to me that you somehow sensed Regan being attacked and injured while she sensed you stressing over it during the fight.~

Kaiba sighed in relief then perked up in attention. `That was Regan, but how?`

~I don't know maybe it was a connection that Nile picked up and sent it to a priest of her court, or it has something you wanted me to check out and pick up without anyone noticing.~

`Who tried to kidnap Mokuba this time.` Kaiba asked quickly changing the subject.

~A group called the Dragon Slayers, have you ever heard of them?~

The CEO paused thinking on how much he wanted to the ancient Pharaoh. `Yes, I have. They were the ones that called me away last week at such a time in the morning.`

~Kaiba, if there is something that needs taken care of-~

`No, you've done enough already come and get what you wanted before I change my mind.` Kaiba hung up the phone before Atem's request was an idea.

Regan followed Téa out of the bathroom wearing her gym cloths and was bandaged up on her forehead and her infinity wound plus she was clean and dry.

"Boys will never change." Téa grumbled as Atem hung up the phone from across the room. They eyed him as he went to a fool's ball table with five other males around it.

Regan giggled. "You enjoyed seeing Atem without his shirt on, didn't you?"

"Ah, what are you talking about?" Téa asked in confusion.

"I saw you checking him out, those muscles on him must have definitely sent something because you're blushing."

Téa snapped. "You fell asleep on him."

Regan pointed at the puzzle. "We, meaning Nile and I both were exhausted on top of that, Atem is Nile's brother so of course her instinct of feeling safe overrode my ability to stay awake."

"Okay then," Téa grinned evilly. "What about when Joey took off Yugi's shirt, your little aura pulse thing you had going on pulsed telling me everything."

Regan blushed.

"Exactly, but don't worry I doubt anyone felt it besides me. Girls are sensitive like that. But I could go over and-"

"Don't even think about it. I have Atem in the palm of my hand just as you have Yugi, so let's play a game against them and see how long it takes them to figure it out, but no super huge hints." Regan whispered evilly.

Téa giggled. "Yeah that is a good game, Mrs. Muto."

"Mrs. Mu-" Mokuba started in confusion as Regan dashed and covered his mouth before he could finish. The kid licked her hand.

"Ew, that's gross!"

"Looks like you don't have a concussion and are wide awake, that's good." Mokuba replied and lead the way to the table match between Joey and Yugi versus Tristan and Ichi.

"Hey, I wondering for Seto 19th birthday, if you would like to come over and celebrate it."

Everyone paused and looked at the kid. "What?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"No not at all it was just out of the blue." Yugi responded for everyone.

"Why are you inviting us?" Joey asked with suspicion.

"So he would have to take the day off work and have a bit of fun, that's why." Mokuba insisted.

"Oh, so it's not Death T or anything along those lines? Tristan asked and shivered behind Atem when Mokuba glared at him in response.

"Cool, I have been meaning to get a chance to talk to Seto and get to know him a bit better." Regan replied cheerfully. "So when is it?"

"It's on the 11th, this Tuesday at my house."

"Alright we'll be there right after school."

"Ah man, I can't be there. I have to work at the Domino Superstore that night." Ichi complained.

'Kind of strange how Ichi works at the same place you are about to start at?' Nile asked though she didn't give any form around the room.

'Not really, I'm glad he is does, now I know someone there.' Regan responded looking at her puzzle.

"Well I don't know about you gentlemen, but I'm wide awake and would like to challenge someone in some billiards with one of you so I can get my Friday night a good start." She challenged with a daring grin.

"I'll take you on." Tristan answered the challenge and walked with Regan to the pool table section.

As the groups played their games, Atem walked out into the night and back to Kaiba Corp.

**_What did Kaiba want Atem to do for him? And what did Atem want from Kaiba?_**

**_Okay little notes for people who don't live in Japan, cause I don't and had to do a lot of research :P_**

**_Japanese schools start in April when it's spring time and a time for new beginnings. They have three semesters that go from April to around a week before the end of July, then from September to December, and then the final semester is from January to March. Just wanted to clear that up on how Regan was missing an entire semester of things when it seems normal for a North American kid to start a transfer to a different school in September._**

**_On another note, most of the time Regan is speaking her native tongue, but on occasion like speaking to Mr. Croc she will speak in Japanese. ^_^ _**

**_I love playing with you guys as you try to figure out the many riddles placed in here that are usually placed as if they are just there, like the phone call Kaiba had when he delivered the duel disk. Every detail is placed for a reason, if you know what you are doing you can figure out the answer to the many riddles I have placed among the story, the only question is, where are they? :P  
><em>**

**_Do you except the challenge?  
><em>**

**_Review please, cause I know you are out there. :)_**


	10. Vol 2: C3: CEO's Special Day

**_Okay well, I completely forgot about the little author thing over 24 hours later, I'm sooooooo sorry, and this is why you don't post when you are in a hurry. _**

**_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its charaters, but |I own the story and my OCs._**

**Chapter 3**

**CEO's Special Day**

Tuesday October 11th, 2011

Yugi walked across the road with his friends Téa and Atem with concern. Regan didn't show up for school the day before and with that strange group Dragon Slayers out and about; he didn't want to over think anything. He would have checked up on her the night before, but his mother dragged him out of school during lunch for a shopping spree with Atem. But the shopping trip really consisted of them carrying the bags as they judged the clothing. They didn't get back until two in the morning with enough money spent to feed two horses for a month.

They came up to the house door and as he went to knock on it, it opened to reveal Regan in her uniform. In the last three days she seemed to have healed quite well from the attack. He didn't really know how he knew, but she just seemed to radiate with recovery and apparently so did his partner as a faint disbelief came across their connection.

'The Item is something else, if it uses aura to heal the wearer so quickly.'

'Yeah,' Yugi replied back with a tiny nod as he cut the connection hiding his inner thoughts. 'There is still something slightly off about her today, perhaps it's my imagination.'

"Um… is everything okay? You guys looked like you were about to declare war." Regan asked them with a look of confusion making her bandage peak out under her bangs.

"Where were you yesterday?" Téa asked in anger. "We were worried that Steve came back for revenge or something."

"Sorry, I was dragged off to some sort of super sale in Tokyo. The shopping was supposed to be for the both of us; though in the end it was mostly her shopping spending a lot of money and me leave periodically for Seto's gift."

"So you went to?" Yugi asked shaking his head. "I know how you feel; I swear it was like the last sale in the world. Atem and I were taken by erm…" Yugi turned to his friend. "Should I say 'my mom' or 'our mom'?"

"I think 'our' would be more appropriate. She definitely called me her son yesterday. She even said were brothers…"Atem answered.

"I figured, okay our mother kidnapped us at lunch."

"That must have been tons of fun." Regan replied closing the door behind her.

The four friends laughed as they talked about their shopping adventures. Once at school they caught up with Joey and Tristan in the classroom to catch up on what they missed the day before. According to them most of the kids were gone including some of the teachers leaving substitutes and no lessons set.

"What about the first half of the day?" Regan asked.

"The first half, well there were donuts and-"

"In other words, Joey was asleep on the desk drooling and Tristan," Téa paused. "What were you doing?"

"That stupid assignment for science class," Tristan grumbled. "And to think it was done for the teacher and she wasn't even there."

"Joey did you do anything on the experiment?"

"Of course I did, I was the one who did the experiment. Tristan was the one who wrote the lab." Joey told them in surprise. "Tristan wasn't allowed to have such an experiment in the house so I did it at my house. I can't believe you thought that I didn't take any part in it at all."

"She was just making sure, and there were subs that morning also." Yugi reassured him and then turned to Regan. "So I guess you didn't miss too much."

She didn't respond staring at the floor.

"Regan?"

She snapped into attention. "Yeah, ok so that means I don't have anything to catch up, great."

"Are you okay?" Téa asked.

"Of course, just a late night last night considering."

Yugi gave her an unbeliever look. "Yeah it was, but that would mean falling asleep on the desk, not spacing out."

"That's right." Tristan said nodding.

"You did a Yugi thing." Joey added.

"It seems like you're surrounded. You better tell them before they don't let you leave for class." Someone else added.

Yugi looked in the direction of the voice and saw Mr. Croc standing beside them in between the desks.

"Sensei," Regan questioned.

"Just trying to help the situation move a little faster; homeroom is almost up." The teacher stated and left them to their conversation.

Yugi turned back to Regan who was sighing in defeat. "It was me just remembering something when I was smaller. It isn't very important and has been happening for the last couple of days so it there is nothing for you to be worried about."

"Does that happen often?" He asked.

"Well if something related comes along then I remember something else." She shook her head. "It's probably from me hitting my head during the incident on Friday, it will pass."

"If you say so…"

"Why, why must we go? Let him work all day and all night, it's his fault that he can't tell time." Joey complained with a sluggish step to his already slow pace.

"It's his birthday," Regan argued. "No one needs to have a terrible day on their birthday, they might not get another."

Joey stopped walking and turned to her. "I never really thought about that, sorry."

"Joey you're so dense sometimes. If you are truly sorry start jogging if your walk is so slow." Téa told the boy shoving him forward.

"Fine, I'll stop holding up the line." He started to run. "The last one there has to pay for burgers next time."

"Joey you prick!" Tristan yelled and took off after him.

Not wanting to be left behind the three friends that were left started running after them.

"That's not fair two of us have short legs." Yugi shouted.

Regan grabbed his hand. "Come on then, there is no way we're paying for their never filled stomachs."

With that, she yanked him making him run faster than before. Soon Téa, Yugi, and Regan were neck and neck with Tristan and Joey. A wall came up on their left as it outlined the property of they were closing in on. Regan could hear the tripping step Joey created every third step. Being pulled by her, Yugi was close behind her with Téa keeping up with Regan's speed.

"This is our break!" Regan yelled at her two running buddies.

They took the hint and ran faster leaving Joey and Tristan in the dust. They stopped in front of a gate that was just as tall as the ten foot wall they had ran beside, breathless.

"And Joey's buying burgers next time." Yugi announced as the three victors caught their breath.

"No way, Tristan totally was the last one here." Joey objected.

"What?!" Tristan asked in shock and anger.

"Both Joey and Tristan were here at the same time, the last one was me." Someone said behind Regan.

She turned around to see Atem. She was about to reply, but the sound of a motor made her lose her thought. The gate opened and nobody moved wondering what to do. Taking a daring step, Regan walked onto the Kaiba home property. Slowly her friends followed behind as their tension rose between themselves and whatever was hiding in the shadows of their memories. The grass around them was an incredible color of green especially for that time of year. The trees that speckled the large front yard had beautiful colors of red, yellow, oranges showing that autumn was in session and winter was on its way. Late flowers were in patches in the gardens that were placed around the trees and large empty spaces. They walked up to the door in silence and she could feel her friends being extremely cautious and looking around for anything suspicious. The door was within a few feet in front of them and Regan noticed that the rest of her group stopped walking. She turned to them and wondered why they were so nervous.

'What's wrong?' She asked mentally to anyone willing to listen within their group.

'Just some bad memories, but I'm sure they won't do too much damage at this party.' Yugi replied back then looked away from the house. He turned and grinned towards Joey and Tristan. "I wonder if Kaiba knows about this party."

Joey and Tristan grinned back.

"Oh the look on his face will be priceless." Téa exclaimed with something dark hiding under her smile.

Regan shivered. 'This party can only go so well.'

"Yes, I think it will be very interesting, especially your gift." Nile responded showing up beside her.

Regan noticed Atem notice his sister and gave both of them a glint of mischief like the rest of her companions, except for Yugi, as they plotted. She sighed in almost embarrassment though she found it highly amusing in their strangeness that she cherished. Turning back towards the door, she knocked on it given the sound an echo in the quiet yard with the faint noise of traffic in the distance behind the gate. The house itself oozed feelings that varied from rage and loneliness to happiness and that warm fuzzy one. The door opened to reveal a Seto Kaiba with a face that went from relaxation to shock then to confusion under two seconds.

He looked down at the girl who knocked. "…"

"Uh… hello Seto-" she paused for a second as a sudden memory flashed by, again.

Her mother opened the door showing a man holding a baby carrier in one hand and in the other held the hand of a young boy looking around. The man seemed to have black hair; his face was being blocked by her mother. She tried to move to get a better look by her lack in height that she possessed didn't give her that look. The boy had brown hair and navy blue eyes that looked so ever familiar. Tension started to rise without a reason she could understand, though they seemed like they were speaking, she couldn't comprehend any of it.

The tension snapped as suddenly as it came as the man grunted in disagreement. "Son go play with Regan, Jade and I have to talk."

The boy nodded. "Yes Daddy."

He turned towards her smiling. He let go of his father's hand, and Regan caught a distaste look from her mom as he pulled her into another room. Still smiling and from her emotions they played happily with the dinosaurs that littered the room. The playing ended dramatically with a sudden shout from a different room.

"The Debt is up, their mother is dead and now you pull this stunt!"

"But I'm just getting warmed up and plus what harm is it anyway, well besides an old friend coming to play?" The glee in the woman's laugh struck a chord in her cheerfulness.

Regan's toddler form went to stand up, but the boy shook his head. Staying where she was the two of them continued to listen.

"One day they will meet up. And when that day comes, you will also face a change. One day when you become selfless like their mother; you will meet your end as well." The man said engraving the words in Regan's brain.

She gulped not knowing what any of it meant, but could feel it was extremely important. She turned to see the boy taking out a black stone from his pocket.

"Here take this and if we meet again make sure to show it, okay?"

Regan nodded taking the stone.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" Seto asked breaking her out of the flash.

"Ah, sorry had a memory flash for the fifth time today." She shook her head. "Anyway we came to celebrate your birthday."

There was a moment of silence before it had registered what she said. Blinking in confusion, Seto seemed to be caught off guard, but for a brief second long enough for her and perhaps Yugi and Atem to catch. "Wait, what? Why?"

"Because I told them to come," Someone said inside the mansion. "I told you I had a surprise and it seems like they arrived right on schedule."

Speechless Seto looked back inside.

"Come on Kaiba, be a gentleman for your birthday to prove you are a man." Joey taunted.

Mokuba came into the opening and opened the door wide leaving Seto still speechless beside him. The boy walked up to Joey and kicked him.

"If I wanted you to come and insult him on his birthday I would have asked."

Hopping up and down holding his shin, the blond nodded in agreement to behave. Smiling back to the rest of the group, Mokuba lead them into the mansion. The place was huge and more beautiful than anything Regan had ever seen.

"Make yourself comfortable in the living room there is some food set on the coffee table." Mokuba said pointing to the opening on the left and proceeded to lead the way.

Joey and Tristan jumped onto the couch and immediately started to devour the food. Keeping away from the food monsters, Téa, Atem and Yugi sat on the opposite sofa while Regan stood just behind their couch eyeing the environment. Seto stood in the doorway with a mixture of disapproval and blank emotion while Mokuba had vanished and could be heard from the right side of the house.

"So…" Téa interrupted the munching silence. "Shall we give Kaiba his gifts?"

They all nodded minus Joey and Tristan who were asked to help by one of the workers of the house to grab something and they followed taking note it was Alex.

"That's not a bad idea Téa." Tristan yelled from the same direction Mokuba's voice was in.

Slowly the steps of the two boys and Alex came closer as they entered the room with three chairs, one chair each. They set the chairs down one at the head of the group in front of a fireplace, facing the entrance and the other two beside each other on the other side facing the head. The boys sat back down just as Mokuba entered with a smile dragging Seto from the door way to the single seat. Regan sat down next to Yugi in the placed chair and Mokuba sat in the seat beside her.

One by one the gifts were given with humor attached. Though the CEO didn't show it they all knew that he was enjoying the experience with a hint, barely almost, of a smile or maybe it was a grin that Regan noticed at the corner of his mouth.

Near the end there was a break from the giving to observe the items giving to Seto Kaiba.

Joey had given him a yellow rubber ducky, a can of Coca-Cola, a rounded top hat, and a box of cigarettes. This made Seto very amused as it hinted in his eyes like he knew about the photo of himself that someone had created on the internet.

Tristan gave him Dead Space game pack and Slender. Tristan told him that they were better played at night, in the dark and that they were supposed to scare the crap of out him.

Téa was a bit nicer with her gift and gave it to him. She gave him a bottle of wine, which he seemed extremely impressed in the vintage Merlot. The only thing that was up for questioning was how she got her hands on it.

Yugi and apparently his grandfather and his mother, came with an odd sight. He handed Seto a black and white hoodie, a regular black t-shirt, a baggy pair of jeans with some black and white skate shoes and a message from Grandpa on paper, saying that he should go casual for a day. Seto's face was absolutely priceless long enough that Mokuba actually managed to snap a photo and mumbled in Regan's ear something about Facebook.

Atem smirked and grinned the entire time Seto opened his gift with uncertainty. When it was opened he found an entire outfit from the days when he was a priest. Regan didn't understand the significance of why his face was a bit paler then the usual until after a short mental tale from Yugi and Nile. After the little pale moment he looked like he wanted to strangle the pharaoh.

"Where did you find this?"

"Oh just a couple of friends in Egypt and I know for a fact that you know them." The reanimated one grinned. "Oh right they told me to say happy birthday for them. Happy Birthday."

Shaking his head, Seto put the outfit back in the box and then set it next to the table on the ground.

"Okay Regan, your turn." Mokuba invited.

Reaching into her bag she pulled out a small box, no bigger than what her iPhone came in. she rose from her seat and walked it to the CEO. "This is Part One, which is from Nile. Part Two requires an office which is from me."

Seto raised an eyebrow at the mystery and took the gift from her hands. Regan sat back down in her seat and watched him open it with a regal manner like he had done with the other gifts. After taking the white gift wrapping paper off, he opened the black box in which he became wide-eyed in surprise. The group tried to get a closer look, but were disappointed when he held the item out of their sight with a mono expression again.

"Is Jade okay with what was spent on this?" He asked Regan looking in her direction.

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"You left the price tag on it."

Feeling her face go red with embarrassment; she could tell some of the feeling came from Nile who was the one who wrapped the gift. "Well that is a little awkward, but no she doesn't have a clue about it."

"Well I think she might when she realizes how much is gone. Let's see this is a custom order and custom made at a metal shop that works on orders over weekends and weekdays for a grand total of -"

"Alright I get it. Don't leave any evidence of were anything comes from when you are giving it to Seto Kaiba." Regan interrupted crossing her arms.

Grinning Seto took out the price card in which Joey snatched it away with curiosity.

He looked at it and choked on the food in his mouth. "Holy Cream Puffs, if you have five grand just sitting around for a gift; can I move into your house?!"

"Just yell it a little louder Wise Guy; I don't think the city heard you." Tristan scolded taking the paper away from him and handed it to Regan. She placed it into her bag.

"So, what is it?" Mokuba asked getting anxious with excitement.

Seto pulled out a multicolored chain of silver, gold, and copper colored and at the end of the chain was a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in front of a full moon. It was made out of Platinum and titanium alloyed with the moon and dragon having streams of blue, shiny stone lines running through them.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful." Téa stated star-eyed.

"How did you come up with the idea?" Yugi asked Regan.

"Well I did some research and Nile thought of the idea and we ordered it on Friday night." Regan looked at the CEO and felt Nile watching behind her chair.

To both of their surprise and probably everyone else too; he put it on instead of setting it in the box and on the table with the rest of the items. His face wasn't cold in fact it seemed like he was showing almost kindness that he may have only showed to very few people and only in a very specific environment. Then another thing happened that knocked Joey off the couch.

"Thank you… everyone."

"What changed his attitude?" Tristan whispered in Regan's ear. "Was it something you did?"

"Just because I sense this sort of thing doesn't mean I can manipulate them." Regan replied with annoyance. "Heaven forbid that he speaks his mind of having a good time."

Tristan sat back down in his seat as she took a deep breath, breathing out all of her annoyance. "Sorry, this puzzle seems to pick up everything that I miss. I need to get a hold of the extra sensory."

"It's fine, you should have seen when Yami and Yugi first started to recognize each other, talk about bipolar." Seto grinned.

Just then a man in a suit walked into the room with blue-grey streak in his black hair.

"Hey Roland, is the food ready?" Mokuba asked the man.

"Almost, but the staff have told me to inform you that the game has been set up and ready."

"A Game?" Téa asked.

"Yeah; I just thought it wouldn't be a party without a game." Mokuba answered and turned to his brother with an innocent smile. "I suppose Seto and Regan can be excused for some business."

He got up from his chair and led everyone except for Roland, Seto and Regan to the other side of the house.

She stood up as Seto did leaving Roland to notice her. Not knowing what else to do, she introduced herself to the man named Roland. "Hi my name is Regan Heartin, nice to meet you." She held out her hand in which he took it and shook it like a business person.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Heartin, I believe you were the one we transported to the hospital a little over a week ago?"

"Yes, this would be the same person." Seto answered plainly and Roland nodded.

"I will bring you to the room."

They walked in silence following the trail of where her friends went off to until they turned and headed up the stairs on their left.

"You know, I think everyone excluding Kaiba thinks that business is something other than what you are thinking of." Nile said beside her. "And personally I don't blame them."

'From that little tale in the living room in his past; you and him are cousins.' Regan answered after a moment.

"That doesn't make him any less _hot_, and besides this is different life meaning he is nowhere being related to me."

'If you get a body of your own, then be my guest, you hormonal weirdo.' Regan replied. 'But him and I being a "couple" or whatever you have your thoughts on is not happening.'

"Why is that?" Nile asked in confusion.

'Well for some reason, I have a feeling that that would be… wrong.'

"It might be because of me living in your body, or it could have something to do with your memory flashes that you have been having since the attack at the arcade."

'Could have something to do with that, but for now there will be no such relationship.' There was silence from her partner. 'Got that?'

"Yeah, yeah it would be funny though if you two did start something and then realize that you were related."

'That's not possible; his parents are dead while my mother is still alive. If we were related then I would have had to be adopted, which I'm not.'

Nile looked down the hallway. "It looks like we arrived at our destination."

Regan followed her gaze and noticed that Roland had stopped in front of a room on the right. He opened it to reveal a bedroom that seemed to be in plain and simple.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I actually need an office."

"I would love to give you one, but Master Mokuba told me to secure all the rooms except for his bedroom." Roland replied.

"Why?"

"Mokuba thought that I needed a break from working, so he locked all possible ways for me to work and bounded me to the house so I couldn't go to Kaiba corp." Seto explained with a sigh.

He walked into the room leaving her no choice, but to follow with suspicions on Mokuba maybe planned on getting him and her in a bedroom.

"I will return to announce when their game has ended." Roland announced and closed the door as he walked out.

Seto made the king size bed with the baby blue sheets wrinkle as he sat down heavily, but with his regal form. Regan looked around the light white-blue walls with the oak flooring matching the rest of the upstairs flooring and saw a shadow of what looked like a desk that use to sit there.

"Mokuba also took out all forms of any kind of work from my room." He told her as he noticed her gaze around the room.

Moving his hand, he invited her to sit on the bed beside him. Hesitantly, she moved across the room and sat lightly on the stiff bed. She sat down her bag and a flash of the boy streaked across her mind as she opened it. She pulled out two brown folders that were over filled with papers and sat them on the bed. Carefully taking off her shoes, she crossed her legs on the bed to face Seto in a more comfortable manner.

"So what are these files?" The CEO asked with a hint of confusion.

"Say hello to Part Two of your gift." She answered with glee. "I was doing research as I said before looking for something to get you and I checked out your website after looking at your… um fan pages from other people… anyway I looked and saw that on the front page of your site, an orphanage was over filling and parents were needed to adopted-"

"What are you trying to say?" Seto asked seemly eager to find out what she had.

"Well Seto Kaiba, fifteen families were needed and I found double the amount." She stated opening both file folders to show a piece of paper with fifteen surnames with another fifteen subfolders inside under their table of contents. "Each of these files contains the families willing to adopt with background check, community check and economy check. I went to each of these places and personally checked them out along with the school the children would be attending. The files contain pictures, complete records of each individual and even how many children they would like to adopt."

There was silence from the man in front of her as he looked through several of the sub files. When it seemed like eternity had passed by he managed to get through all the files in a realistic time of five minutes.

"From the times that the appointments were made and when you actually went to the places are all in a seriously tight schedule. How the hell are you still standing with the lack of sleep?" The man shook his head looking at her. "You managed to get approximately six hours of sleep with in five days and yet, you look like you have slept beautifully, why?"

Regan smirked knowing full well that if she told him that she had slept decently, it wasn't going to work. "Well, there is a little thing females often use called makeup."

"I thought there was something off and now I know why." Seto grinned. "And you managed to fool everyone downstairs with that trick."

"So," She replied changing the subject. "Are you satisfied with your gift?"

"Trust me, I am more than satisfied with the gift and so is every kid that will be adopted." He answered completely out of his usual nature that Regan had seen thus far. A small smile formed on his lips matching the relief in his eyes. "Thank you."

"Anytime and if you need anything else just ask." She smiled happily for the kids and for the fact that Seto was smiling. She sighed going over the room again knowing his pride from her friends downstairs; he probably wouldn't really ask her for anything unless it was extremely important. Then a thought that she wanted to ask on the Friday before came to mind. "Can-"

"Actually there is something I would like to propose to this discussion, if you don't mind." Seto said completely throwing her thought off.

"Yea?" She replied looking back towards him.

Seto grinned in his regular features noticing he did cut her off. "Speak,"

"Ok, I was wondering if you could tutor me for the semester I missed, the classes I take in the mornings three times a week are slow and-"

"I wouldn't mind tutoring you." He interrupted much too quickly for her to comprehend at that moment in time. "That was what I was about to bring up. The teachers at Domino High or whoever was on the other end called my office the other day."

"Why would they do that?" She asked in confusion.

"I don't know; the school record I suppose."

It wasn't much of an answer, but there also wasn't really much to go with either. There was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Kaiba, they are finished the game." Roland's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Roland you can come inside." Seto replied with his annoyance tone again.

Roland opened the door and walked just inside. "Sorry sir, Master Mokuba told me not to come in without permission. I think all of them downstairs were thinking of something different to what actually happened in here."

"Roland, I need you to place these in the main office on the desk, there are important so don't lose them." Seto stated ignoring Roland's comment. He stood up and gathered the files and handed them to the worker. Roland nodded and walked out. The CEO turned to Regan. "Come, before your friends think of anymore nonsense."

Slipping on her shoes back on quickly, she ran to him before he could get out the door. "Wait a second." She said touching his arm to make sure she had his full attention.

He turned to her as she fished out something from her pocket. She pulled out what she wanted, but didn't show the black stone from her past to him.

"Probably from the lack of sleep, but little pieces from my past have been flashing by in my head for no apparent reason. And because of this I need to satisfy my curiosity." She opened her hand to show the stone to Seto as he immediately looked interested.

"It's a Smoky Quartz." He replied obviously and took it from her hand.

"When I was about three, a man came to my house holding a baby carrier and the hand of a small boy. The boy gave me that stone and told me to keep it and the next time we meet I should show it to him." She explained looking at the stone and then turned her eyes to Seto's. "Seto Kaiba, were you the one who gave me that stone?"

He didn't look away from her question making her wonder what he was thinking. Finally he sighed in defeat closing his eyes leaning against the door frame with the rock still in hand. He opened them again as they stared out into oblivion. "How did you come up with that assumption?"

"Same hair color and features as the little boy." She replied. "And the eyes, not too many people have that eye color, let alone your aura. It has slightly changed, but it's still the same signature."

He chuckled slightly, though she had no idea what was playing in his mind. "I didn't actually think the girl would actually keep it, a six year old thing I guess. When I saw you outside of the school almost two weeks ago, poking buttons at the pharaoh, you still had that curiosity that you had thirteen years ago when that door opened. When you greeted me, I immediately knew that you were the girl my father wanted to see that day."

"Do you know why you father was there that day?"

He shook his head. "No, but I still wonder what that conversation meant. Over the years, I simple left it behind, but as you bring it up; it is completely intact. As soon as we walked through that door a conversation started was completely alien."

"So they did have a conversation? I can't remember it." She said in disappointment.

"You were also three years old." Seto stated plainly. "But what disturbs me is the shouting before I gave you the stone."

She closed her eyes reciting what Seto's father had prophesied. "'_One day they will meet up. And when that day comes, you will also face a change. One day when you become selfless like their mother; you will meet your end as well._' But what does that even mean?"

He tossed back the stone. "Who knows, but when the time comes I guess it will be answered. The question is though will you be alright with ending result?"

Leading the way, he led her down the hall in silence. An unease sense washed over her as she tried to answer his question. What was the final result? What was the conversation so long ago about when they stood in the door way? What words were exchanged? Regan shook her head shoving the thoughts away to be discussed at a later time under the same file as the talking duel monsters. The ones that showed up during her duel with Joey in front of the school. Before she knew the walking distance that had passed by; they walked into the dining room with everyone else. Everyone was sitting at the table and casually chatting between each other. They didn't take noticed that they had arrived or at least Joey didn't for sure. Regan was about to say that they were present, but Joey opened his mouth first.

"Roland still hasn't returned from going to get Kaiba and Regan. I wonder what mischief those two could be doing right now." Joey turned to Mokuba. "If you said that there was only one room upstairs Kaiba was allowed to enter is true, being his bedroom then there is only one thing."

"Joey," Yugi warned.

"What is that one thing?" Tristan asked.

She could tell Joey started to grin as he turned to Tristan then back to Yugi. "Yug, one room plus a rich boy and a regular girl plus a gift equals-"

"Equals what Joseph Wheeler?" Regan demanded before he could scar Mokuba's ears. Everyone turned to her except Joey who seemed to freeze. Slowly unthawing, he turned with fear written all over his face, but didn't answer.

"Mm, not so big with your mouth now are you?" She said continuing to her chair at the far end of the table next to Yugi and across from Téa with Atem next to her. "I didn't give his gift down here, because it was files that had people's personal information."

"What kind of files?" Joey asked slyly returning to his evil thoughts.

"The kind of files where people fill out for adoption at a local orphanage," She answered crossing her arms.

"How many parents did you find?" Mokuba asked at one end of the table looking between the head of the table being Seto and the seat next to him being Regan.

"Thirty," Seto replied blankly.

"That's awesome!" He responded with amazement.

The food came in without warning leaving the disagreement between Joey's schemes and her at an end.

Yugi glanced back to his food after giving a look between his two friends. Sighing inwardly at the situation, he started to eat the fancy pasta in front of him. This wasn't the first time Joey had suggested something like this and probably wouldn't be the last. The last time he done so was with Téa when she started working. There wasn't any chatting as they ate not allowing the food to go to waste. It wasn't long though before Joey and Tristan had finished in a mirror pair as they sat in front of each other breaking the silence.

"Kaiba for someone that hardly leaves the office, you have excellent cooks." Tristan announced looking stuffed.

"Yeah," Regan swallowed. "Even Mom's cooking isn't as good."

Joey coughed in the silence that followed.

"What?" The girl asked sounding confused.

"Well if you think that is good," Mokuba answered breaking the sudden tension. "You should see my brother's cooking; it puts this food to shame."

"He can cook?!" Joey, Tristan Téa and Yugi asked in surprised.

"Well that's a surprising fact." Atem stated. "But then again, he is categorized under genius, so it isn't too much of a surprise."

"That's a luxury I look forward to." Regan said.

Yugi nodded with a smile, but it quickly disappeared as a different, but familiar voice intruded.

"Well that luxury, sad to say, won't be happening."

He turned immediately towards it standing. Steve with a not so friendly grin and about seven others were behind him were behind Mokuba's chair.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Kaiba asked coldly.

"Seto Kaiba, I believe we haven't met." Steve answered. "We are from the group Dragon Slayers."

"Great, now get out." Kaiba said sarcastically.

"Sorry we can't do that," The man replied with amusement as his goons separated lining up behind each of them at the table.

Yugi felt something circular shaped pressed against his back. 'Just want to clarify something, what is he holding against my back?' Yugi asked mentally not wanting to draw any attention.

'It's a gun, Yugi." Yugi heard Regan state what he thought it was.

'Now this is probably one of those times when I wish I wasn't a part of the material world.' Atem commented in their connection.

It seemed no one else had moved from their seated positions except for Kaiba and himself as they both glared at the person behind Mokuba's chair holding a gun with the barrel pointed down resting on the boy's head.

"Now that I have your full attention; I would like to propose a deal with you. You come with us and give us full access to your company or we'll kill everyone at this table and take you by force."

There wasn't much Yugi could do in this situation. His life was in Kaiba's hands along with the rest of his friends. But even if Kaiba chose to go, something dreaded the back of his mind that they would still kill everyone, including Kaiba.

"Well that's not very promising or at any rate true coming from your mouth." Regan said breaking his thoughts.

He watched as she stood up only to be pushed back into her seat. "Sit down, you skanky cunt."

There was a sharp noise of flesh hitting flesh that hushed the crowd. The man was on one knee with a tomato red mark on his face with his arms up. A single sound of a metal object being caught and a gun placing a bullet in the barrel as it pointed at the man's face was the only thing that broke the silence.

"Calling someone a cunt isn't very nice. Calling me a 'skanky cunt' was a very large mistake."

"Regan Heartin," Steve said slyly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was celebrating my friend's birthday, now I'm holding a gun to your concubine."

Yugi was dumbfounded by her language, minus the part where it was in English, and it wasn't even directed towards him. 'Nile, that has to be Nile without a doubt.' He told himself.

"I'm not his-" The gun fired and another bullet went into the barrel as the man went silent.

"Now that your attention is off you Steve, how about I propose a much simpler and fairer arrangement?" Nile told asked still looking at the man with a bullet hole in the floor beside him.

"Well I have been meaning to get back at what embarrassment you caused me, so I will gladly take up the idea." Steve answered with a grin.

Nile made the man stand on his feet and pushed him towards Steve taking the other two that were behind Yugi and Joey with him. The gun pointed at the one behind Kaiba making him move with the other three on the opposite side of the table to go back to their leader. "A tag team of duel monsters should do the trick."

"Perhaps," Steve contemplated. "But I think that it should be a double tag team; meaning two tag teams each different battles, but at the same time with each player with their own life points."

"Why two teams with each of them has their own life points?" Yugi questioned. "Well there are eight of us and eight of you, if we have four playing you have four being protected by the players. For each player that loses their life points, they lose their life, but on top of that the person they were protecting dies with them." Steve replied still grinning.

"He's trying to kill two birds with one stone." Atem stated in raged. "But what happens to your team?"

"They are to leave the scene and head back to headquarters for discipline."

"He probably wants the females though left alive." Regan commented beside him in spirit form. "For playing purposes, if you get what I mean."

'How do you know this?'

"I played him on Friday remember."

"Who is to duel in this scenario?" Kaiba asked with the sound of his temper leaving to a more battle type.

"You of course and I have a score to settle with mouthy beside you. So it will be me, Wayne, you and her." Steve said pointing at the man who was back handed by Nile/Regan.

"It is, Wayne, her, you and I" Nile corrected his grammar. Steve growled in response.

"Who will be the other two?" Kaiba asked ignoring the little debate.

"Well we can't leave here without a little reputation, so we'll call forth Yugi Muto, but not Joey Wheeler. That would be suicide." Wayne the concubine said looking around the table and stopped at Atem. "Perfect candidate, we will use the kid that has familiar features to the king; he seems pretty desperate to not allow his female companion in danger."

Atem growled in anger, but he sent a gleeful wave to Yugi. This would be their first time to duel as a tag team. The duel they had against DM's minions was a battle royale. Yugi sent the thought to him and started to grin inwardly at their choices. His laughter didn't reach his face though; he still worried about the other team, Kaiba and Regan. Kaiba was a very independent duelist and wasn't big on tag duels; while from Regan's strategies and her own personality, she was similar to Kaiba.

"Fine, but are you positive that you don't want to back down?" Yugi questioned one last time.

"Please you children are going to be dead before the sun sets." Steve threatened with teeth showing grin.

_**Steve is back with a vengeance and he has brought company ...**_

_**Let the Double Tag Team Duel Begin.**_

_**Review please :) and thank you :D**_


	11. Vol 2: C4: Tag Team Battle Part 1

_**Here we go, only a month and a little bit completely late -_- but it is here**__**. It is exam time, but that doesn't mean that the next chapter will have to wait because well… the next chapter is pretty much done and will be uploaded at some point later in the week or on the weekend for that nice break between the final exam and the next semester. I also wanted to debut a story on Fiction Press written by TyrranicFish called The Darkwater Chronicles and it is epic! Warning for foul language and gory scenes kind of people only ...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the storyline, OC's, and made up cards (most of Atem's deck) that are labeled at the end of the chapter.**_

**Chapter 4**

**Tag Team Battle Part 1**

6:35pm

Everyone went through the doorway behind Kaiba's seat and entered a rec room that held a ninety inch mounted flat screen TV with game counsels on the stand below and games on the walls. There were several couches and chairs around the room with several types of tables around such as a bumper table, billiards, fools ball, and air hockey. There were three round tables in the room, two in the corners and one separating the room between video games and table games with four people sitting at it. They seemed to be in the middle of a euchre game. Two of them Yugi knew while the other two he knew worked for Kaiba. It seemed to be a battle between teacher and apprentice against colleague and colleague, or maybe they were brothers, they seemed alike.

"Roland, I need you and Alex to get eight of our newest duel disks from the testing zone and get them to the backyard." Kaiba commanded making the four workers stand immediately.

"Sir is there a situation?" Alex ventured making Roland face palm himself.

"Yes there is," Kaiba answered to Yugi's and Roland's amazement. "Dominic and Jarrid check all security and make sure the perimeter is locked down, the on-duties were placed out of commission." He continued sticking his thumb back and pointed at the group of slums behind him.

"Right away sir," The three men announced while Alex had a different approach making Roland clenched his jaw. "I can take care of them, if you want."

Kaiba chuckled shaking his head. "Only if they try something shady, now go."

The four left leaving the eight to continue their mission. As they walked Yugi decided to walk in line with Kaiba. "Alex is quite different to your standards of a security."

"Yes, I suppose she is." Kaiba answered opening the French door to the outside world. "But she is probably the only one on this planet that is willing to do her job, have all of her qualities, speak out of line and not get fired. Minus Roland, he has a different set of qualities."

Yugi shook his head watching his friends walk out into the yard. "How in the world do you find these people?"

"Yugi, I can get information about anyone or anything with a simple phone call."

"Yeah right, where am I going to be on Saturday?"

"I don't need to call anyone for that; you are going to the superstore where Regan is working." Kaiba smirked watching the first of the Dragon Slayers walk out the door.

"How,"

"Mokuba told me that you were going to visit her in one week of having her first job."

"Glad to know you aren't completely stocking my every move." Yugi told him in a monotone and followed Steve out the door.

The sun struck his eyes painfully as the sun started to set. The air was cooler then inside as he adjusted to the outdoors. The back lawn was just as green as the front, but easily much more open. The trees dotting the yard along the walls and there were benches and rocks placed around to sit when there were business parties or other fancy parties that Kaiba hosted. There was a platform that looked like a place where dances took place and next to it was a set up for bands or a DJ with outlets in the floor.

"Okay Duelists; pick the one your life line is tied to so we can get this started." Steve announced placing himself on one corner of the dance floor. Wayne stood next to him with two other Dragon Slayers behind them. At the other corner there were four more Dragon Slayers waiting for Atem and Yugi to arrive in front of them with their chosen partner.

One look at each of them, they all knew who they were going to partner up with. Joey and Téa walked over to Atem and himself while Tristan and Mokuba went behind Regan and Kaiba. Walking to the other side of the floor, Joey and Téa placed themselves on the side lines beside Yugi with Atem closest to the middle. Regan and Kaiba set themselves with Regan in closest to the half line and Kaiba on the outside closest to his brother as Mokuba and Tristan also stood on the side lines. The Dragon Slayers set themselves up behind their targets with their weapons drawn, while the duelers stood at the opposite end of the platform to where Yugi was. Without much wait, Alex and Roland appeared with the eight Duel Disks, four in each of their arms. Alex gave Yugi the new Duel Disk along with the rest of his friends that were dueling, while Roland gave the enemy theirs.

Taking stance Yugi put the disk on and pulled out his deck and placed it in the familiar system. He heard it activate and watched it come to life showing his life points.

"Listen up," Kaiba ordered capturing everyone's attention. "These are a new type of Duel Disk that simulates actual damage. For the idiots on the other side of the field this means you probably won't be getting up anytime soon after we're finished with you."

"Great; that means my men only have to kill the bystanders and not the duelists. I personally don't want any more of Regan's blood on me, I'd have to bath for a month." Steve wrinkled his nose as if something smelled. "Hell, it reminds me so much of you Kaibas; I don't want any of yours on me either."

"What did she do to get on his bad side?" Yugi whispered to Atem.

"What did the Kaiba brothers ever do to them?" Atem whispered back and turned to Kaiba. "So you took the idea of a shadow game and gave it to a Duel Disk?"

"The idea came from what are called Psychic Duelists. They are starting to appear, not very many, but enough to be recognized."

"You mean they can read their cards before they draw?!" Joey asked in shock.

"No mutt, they have the ability to make their attacks real and deadly." Kaiba answered rolling his eyes. "So as I was saying, the attacks in this duel are real and this is their first time out of the lab so they could cause a bit more injury then what a robot would receive."

"Psychic Duelist eh; that could explain the duel in front of the school, but I'm pretty sure from my own research that those monster don't actually talk they just real physical and possibly kill the other player; they don't talk." Regan stated out her thoughts, "Back to the drawing board for me."

"What the hell is a Shadow Game?" Wayne asked in worry.

"Who cares, let's just deal with them quickly." The Dragon Slayer in front of Yugi said in annoyance.

"Actually Steve, can we as in Mac and I duel these two first, that way, Kaiba and Regan can watch them die?" The one standing in front of the Pharaoh asked turning to Steve.

"I don't see what harm it could do, Jeff." Steve contemplated rubbing his chin and then turned to Kaiba. "Not that I care on what your opinion is, but do you wish to wait?"

"Whatever, it's not like I have a company to run." Kaiba replied boldly.

"Kaiba, you don't have a company to run today, remember." Yugi inputted. Kaiba didn't answer like he ignored him.

Yugi turned back to his opponent and gave a quick glace towards his partner. Atem nodded in return.

"Duel," The four duelists shouted.

**Yugi Muto and Atem Muto VS Mac and Jeff**

Yugi – 4000 Atem – 4000

Mac – 4000 Jeff – 4000

**Turn 1: Yugi- H: 5 LP: 4000 Deck: 55**

"I think I'll start this off," Yugi announced as he drew his card. "I'll activate Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards."

He drew. "I'll also special summon my Watapon due to me drawing it using Pot of Greed's effect. Next I'll sacrifice it to summon Dark Magician Girl."

A pink puffball appeared for a brief moment and replaced with a blond haired female with a blue and pink outfit with hat and wand.

_**Watapon Fairy/Effect Attack: 200 Defense: 300**_

_**Dark Magician Girl Spellcaster/Effect Attack: 2000 Defense: 1700**_

"Next I'll activate Sage's stone to move my Dark Magician from my deck to the field." A purple clothed magician appeared next to the female magician with the same type of hat and a long green staff and took notice at the field around.

_**Dark Magician Spellcaster/Normal: Attack: 2500 Defense: 2100**_

"Well this is new." Dark Magician said astounded looking at the female magician.

Yugi heard someone gag. He turned to notice Regan giving a glass of water back to Roland as she coughed up the water that had entered the wrong tunnel or at least he presumed.

"H-He talked." Regan looked away from the magician and look at Atem then to Kaiba and then him crossing her arms. "And none of you are surprised, why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Who is she, she looks familiar?" The Magician continued looking back at the astonished girl. Yugi was trying his best not to laugh at the scene between the faces of the Dragon Slayers and Regan's. The magician looked at his apprentice and then back to Regan. "If you got a haircut you could look identical to Mana."

Nile came out of hiding and took charge. "You always say that, Mahad. And over five thousand years you would think someone would change."

"Please Princess, you haven't changed much and neither has the Pharaoh, let alone my other student." The Dark Magician turned to look at Mana the female magician who rubbed the back of her head.

"Enough, if your done I'll be taking my turn." Mac raised his voice making Yugi remember the duel.

He turned back to his opponents. "I'll set a card face down, go."

**Turn 2: Mac- H: 5 LP: 4000 Deck: 35**

Mac drew his card. "I set two cards facedown and summon Peten the Dark Clown in defense mode. Turn end."

_**Peten the Dark Clown Fiend/Effect: Attack: 500 Defense: 1200**_

**Turn 3: Atem- H: 5 LP: 4000 Deck: 38**

"I draw," Atem said drawing his card. "I activate Mystical Space Typhon, destroying you face down behind Peten."

The card lifted to show Torrential Tribute and then it shattered. Mac growled in frustration.

"Now I'll summon **Millennium Soldier** in attack mode." Atem continued. "I place two cards facedown and I end my turn."

_**Millennium Soldier Warrior/Effect: Attack: 1800 Defense: 1600**_

The warrior had gold colour armor with an Udjat symbol on its breast plate.  
>"Where did you get that card? I've never seen that type of deck before." Yugi asked his partner<p>

"It was an exchange from Kaiba after doing a favor." Atem grinned. "Trust me there is more to come."

**Turn 4: Jeff- H: 5 LP: 4000 Deck: 35**

"My draw," Jeff answered drawing his card. "I set a monster facedown and one facedown card, end."

4000- Yugi 4000-Atem

4000- Mac 4000-Jeff

**Turn 5: Yugi- H: 3 LP: 4000 Deck: 51**

"Draw." Yugi called drawing his card. "Dark Magician Girl, attack Jeff's facedown."

Dark Magician Girl's wand powered up and she threw the ball of magic at the facedown. The face up flipped up and showed a green and red caterpillar, and then it shattered.

"It's a Needle Worm!" Yugi heard Regan cry meaning that Nile wasn't in control anymore.

"That's right and you just activated its ability to send five cards from your deck to the grave." Jeff announced with pleasure.

With regret, Yugi sent the top five cards to his grave, noting each card in his mind. "Fine, I'll have Dark Magician attack your life points directly, Dark Magic Attack."

The magician held up his wand and attacked Jeff. "Urg!"

Jeff life points dropped to 1500 as the man was thrown from his feet onto his back. Kaiba, Regan, Mokuba and Tristan all moved to the outline of their duel while Steve and Wayne stood beside Jeff as he stood back up again.

"Turn end."

Turn 6: Mac - H: 3 LP: 4000 Deck: 34

"My turn, draw!" Mac yelled drawing. "I think I'll pass this turn."

Turn 7: Atem – H: 2 LP: 4000 Deck: 35

"That's fine by me," Atem answered taking a card from the top of his deck. "I summon my **Millennium Priest**."

The monster came out to be a man wearing a black gown with white stripes and a large folded collar with the Udjat symbol also on it; the outfit reminded Yugi of the priest in Trinity Blood.

_**Millennium Priest Spellcaster/Effect Attack: 1000 Defense: 2200**_

"And because he was summoned his first effect goes off making him go automatically into defense mode." Atem stated as the priest went into a pray form. "Now his second ability kicks in, now I can special summon one Millennium monster with four stars or less from my hand to the field. Come forth **Millennium Dame**!"

A female version of Millennium Soldier came onto the field and readied for the strike.

_**Millennium Dame Warrior/effect Attack: 1700 Defense: 1800**_

"Go Millennium Soldier attack Peten the Dark Clown." Atem ordered and the soldier moved in for the kill. With a swipe of his sword, Peten was split into.

"Ha you just activated my facedown card, Crush Card Virus!" Mac announced as the card came up.

"What?!"

"No you don't, because I activate my trap card, Trap Jammer." Yugi shot back. "This negates your card."

"No way," Mac replied sighing. "Fine, I activate Peten's effect to bring out another Peten."

Another Peten appeared on the field in defense mode.

"Thank you, Yugi. Now, Millennium Dame you turn to attack, Swift Slash." Atem stated and the Dame destroyed Peten, making the last one appear in defense mode. "I end my turn.

**Turn 8: Jeff – H: 4 LP: 1500 Deck: 35**

"Excellent, my turn then," Jeff told the crowd and drew his card. "I set a monster and one facedown and I'll pass it on to the King of Games."

"I will gladly take my turn." Yugi replied drawing his card.

Yugi-4000 Atem-4000

Mac-4000 Jeff-4000

**Turn 9: Yugi – H: 4 LP: 4000 Deck: 45**

"I'll start this off with a little card called Polymerization and I fuse Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet in my hand to summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast."

_**Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast Beast/Fusion/Effect Attack: 2100 Defense: 1800**_

A gold furred lion with two heads one with goat horns and one with a unicorn horn came out on to the field with its snake tail hissing as it roared placing fear into the enemy.

"Now you're in for it!" Joey cheered.

"That's some beast, talk about walking through ancient Greece." Regan commented.

"Now attack Jeff's facedown monster with Chimera Slash!" Yugi commanded and the chimera took off and slashed the facedown as it revealed to be Pyramid Turtle.

_**Pyramid Turtle Zombie/Effect Attack: 1200 Defense: 1400**_

"Why thank you, Mr. Muto, you activated its effect." Jeff announced. "Now I special summon a zombie type monster from my deck with 2000 defense points or less."

Yugi growled in annoyance. "Great he has a zombie deck."

"Nice observation, I summon Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower, but in response I activate my quick spell Inferno Reckless Summon which allows me to summon two more Bone Towers one of them are going to my partner." Jeff announced as three towers appeared on the field.

_**Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower Zombie/Effect Attack: 400 Defense: 1500**_

"Just great, now Yugi and Atem have to mill six cards from their decks." Kaiba evaluated. "Plus those towers can't be attacked if there is another zombie type card on their side of the field."

"That's not good." Regan said. "That means they can't attack Mac or Jeff and that mill effect happens every time a zombie is special summoned."

"Yeah and zombies have a talent of coming back from the grave and crawling out of the deck onto the field." Yugi cringed in frustration. "I place one facedown and end my turn."

**Turn 10: Mac – H: 4 LP: 4000 Deck: 33**

"Great then I dra-" Mac started, but Yugi activated his face down.

"No you don't I activate Time Seal so you can't draw this turn."

"Fine, I don't need the draw phase." Mac continued. "I activate One Day of Peace. We all draw a card and no one can get any damage done to them until Yugi's turn."

Everyone drew a card.

And Mac set down the card he drew. "I set one monster and two more face downs and end my turn."

**Turn 11: Atem – H: 2 LP: 4000 Deck: 27**

"I draw!" Atem told them as he drew. "I set one card facedown and then I summon **Millennium Advisor**, in which I activate Millennium Priest's effect to summon out my second Millennium Advisor to Yugi's field."

_**Millennium Advisor Warrior/Effect Attack: 1600 Defense: 2200**_

Highly rank dressed older aged men came out on to the field and both of their scrolls glowed giving the Millennium monsters an extra 1000 attack points.

"Why did your monsters gain 1000 attack points?" Jeff asked in concern.

"That would be Millennium Advisor effect. It gives all Millennium monsters a 500 attack point boost and you can't target any other Millennium monsters for an attack, so other words, you can't touch us either." Atem grinned. "Now Millennium Soldier, attack Steve's facedown monster."

"I don't think so, I activate my trap card, Threatening Roar, and this ends the battle phase."

"Fine, I end my turn."

**Turn 12: Jeff – H: 4 LP: 1500 Deck: 33**

"I draw and I place my monster facedown, then I set one card facedown and end my turn." Jeff said as he chuckled.

Yugi – 4000 Atem – 4000

Mac – 4000 Jeff – 1500

**Turn 13: Yugi – H: 2 LP: 4000 Deck: 37**

"I don't like where this is going." Yugi told his partner as he drew his card.

"Neither do I; they are playing face down after face down and we don't even know what kind of deck Mac is playing, just one mill deck." Atem responded.

"I'm going to spring their face downs."

"Wait Yugi, don't do that!"

"I place a monster also face down and my chimera is going to attack Jeff's facedown!"

The Chimera attacked and it seemed déjà vu as another turtle appeared for a split second.

"Excellent you activated my second Pyramid Turtle, this allows me to bring out Ryu Kokki and both of you lose six cards from your deck." Jeff laughed evilly.

_**Ryu Kokki Zombie/Effect Attack: 2400 Defense: 2000**_

"Dammit, not only is it a zombie type, it can instantly destroy spellcasters and warriors during the damage step." Yugi cursed his movements, but it also brought to light for Atem to solve on his turn. "Dark Magician Girl attack Mac's Peten."

Dark Magician Girl flew over to the clown and smashed it over the head angrily with her wand and then flew back as the clown was sent to the graveyard.

"Well, I guess that is one way to get rid of a clown." Téa said in slight confusion.

"Next, Dark Magician is going to attack your face down, so go Dark Magic Attack!"

The Dark Magician twirled his wand and shot a ball of light at the face down. A familiar pink marshmallow appeared with a grin showing sharp teeth. The Marshmallow jumped from its position and attack Yugi causing a searing amount of pain as the creature tackled him to the ground. He yelled as it started gnawing on his arm causing him to lose 1000 life points and a few skin cells.

_**Marshmallon Fairy/Effect Attack: 300 Defense: 500**_

"Yugi!" Atem exclaimed in worry as Marshmallon hoped back to its spot and Yugi getting up holding onto his arm in pain.

"I'm fine, though I am glad I didn't wear my uniform jacket today, those teeth are sharp."

"Don't worry; I'll attend to your wounds after the duel." Alex said in a pumped voice. "Now kick their asses both of you so I can get back to my euchre game."

Yugi looked at the worker and placed a facedown card only to see a tornado wipe it away. "What the hell happened to my Spellbinding Circle?"

"I thought that card was important so I activated my Dust Tornado that I placed last turn to get rid of it." Jeff said crossing his arms. "You seem out of practice Mr. Muto."

"Hardly, I'm just setting things up for the final play."

"Yea, your turn was your last and let me show you why, my turn!" Mac yelled.

**Turn 14: Mac- H: 2 LP: 4000 Deck: 31**

"First I activate my face down, Just Desserts and for every monster that is on the field you take 500 life points for each one that belongs to you."

"What?!" Yugi and Atem cried as their monster glowed and lightning hit them several times for each monster. They yelled out in pain as each strike was worse than the one before. Yugi's Life points dropped to 1000 leaving him on one knee and Atem's Life points dropped to 1500 sending him to the ground. Both duelists quickly recovered getting back into proper position.

"I must say that was not enjoyable, but you are going to have to do better than that to beat us!" Atem growled at the two Dragon Slayers across the field in anger.

"Oh really now, well how about an automatic defeat of Yugi, I sacrifice Yugi's Dark Magician and Chimera the flying Mystical Beast to summon Lava Golem on to Yugi's field." Mac accepted the challenge.

_**Lava Golem Fiend/Effect Attack: 3000 Defense: 2500**_

A large lava monster appeared behind Yugi as he turned around to look up at the monster as it dropped a large steel cage keeping Yugi inside.

"This is really bad, Lava Golem is not something you want to be real or be on the field. I should know; I've been there." Joey raised his voice when he usually did when he was scared. "You need to get rid of that thing!"

"Heh, I guess you already know that you will lose on your turn Yugi, for every one of your standby phases, Lava Golem takes away a thousand points from your life." Mac sighed with a shrug. "But just to make sure that if your partner happens to draw something with a life point gainer, I'm going to activate this too. Poison of the Old Man will get rid of 800 of your life points. Have a sip, Yugi."

Without much to do about the assault Yugi felt his body get weak and the feeling on his stomach was telling him that he needed to empty everything out as his life points dropped to a sliver 200 points. In response he tried to ignore the feeling as darkness started to creep at the edges of his sight.

"Yugi, don't you dare pass out!" Regan shouted at him. "Wait until after Atem finishes what you started."

Yugi nodded in his cage as Mac placed a card facedown.

"I end."

**Turn 15: Atem – H: 0 LP: 1500 Deck: 20**

"Draw," Atem said placing everything he had into his draw. When he drew he activated it. "I play Card of Sanctity, which allows everyone to draw cards until they are hold six in their hand. Yugi drew six cards along with Atem and Mac while Jeff drew three.

"Well I think you just made the biggest mistake of your life, you are done next turn." Jeff taunted.

"I am ending this duel now, so there is no next turn!" Atem grinned like he did back when he took care of bullies when Yugi first put the Millennium Puzzle together. "I activate Dark Hole to get rid of all monsters on the field."

A massive black hole appeared taking all the monsters including the bone towers and the giant golem making Yugi feel much safer as it left the field quite empty.

"So much for you taking out Yugi next turn," Tristan cheered.

"Next in chain to my Millennium monster being sent from the field to the graveyard I activate my trap card Reflection of the Millennium. This allows me special summon one level eight Millennium Monster from my graveyard and I choose my Millennium Pharaoh!"

"Wait I activate my quick spell, Chain Striker, since this would be considered the third in the chain you are dealt 1200 points of damage, 400 times the number of the chain it was activated in." Mac called and Yugi looked watched a chain wrap around the Pharaoh's duel disk, lifted him off the ground and then smashed him into it leaving him with 300 life points.

_**Millennium Pharaoh Warrior/Effect Attack: 2900 Defense: 2500**_

A Pharaoh that looked very similar to Atem came onto the field wearing the clothing of a King of Egypt with an Udjat symbol on the golden crown.

"Why the hell would they place you as an Egyptian Pharaoh?" Steve asked curiosity as the Pharaoh stood up again.

"Let's just say, I am a Pharaoh." Atem smirked at the game of confusing the fuck out of the Dragon Slayers. It was too much fun and so easy. "Now his effect goes off this allows me to special summon a Millennium monster from my hand, deck or graveyard, and I choose my Millennium Dragon from my graveyard."

_**Millennium Dragon Dragon/Effect Attack: 3000 Defense: 2000**_

A large golden dragon appeared with an angry roar with the Udjat symbol on its forehead.

"When did those monsters go to the graveyard?" Wayne asked in shock.

"Your friend's mill deck is the one who gave me the advantage. See with Millennium monsters, they are a swarming deck that doesn't stay in the graveyard. They are the monsters that travel all over the millenniums."

"Now Atem, show them the true power of that deck." Kaiba called in impatience.

"My dragon has two effects, one it gains 200 attack points for every dragon on the field including itself, and two it can deal effect damage equal to its attack, Jeff say good bye, Millennium Wave!"

The dragon pulsed and a stream of golden light hit Jeff sending him unconscious about five feet away on the ground and his points dropped to 0.

"Jeff!" Mac called back.

"I don't think I'd be too worried about him, because you are wide open for an attack from both of my monsters, Millennium Dragon and Millennium Pharaoh, attack Mac with Millennium Light Burst and Millennium Judgment!"

The dragon shot out a blast of silver from its mouth while the king held out his hand as a gold stream of light came from it and merged with the silver light. It hit Mac dead on leaving him with his partner out cold.

Yugi – 200 Atem – 300

Mac – 0 Jeff – 0

**Yugi Muto and Atem Muto VS Mac and Jeff**

**Winners: Yugi Muto and Atem Muto**

Yugi sighed as he sat on the ground in exhaustion and took out his cards and placed them in their box. He took off the duel disk and looked up at the setting sun. He got up again holding the disk and gave Atem a smile in victory.

_Card List in the order they were played in:_

_Yugi's: Pot of Greed, Watapon, Dark Magician Girl, Sage's stone, Dark Magician, Trap Jammer, Polymerization, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, Berfomet, Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast, Time Seal Spellbinding Circle_

_Mac's: Peten, Torrential Tribute, Crush Card Virus, One day of Peace, Threatening Roar, Marshmallon, Just desserts, Lava Golem, Poison of the Old Man, Chain Strike_

_Jeff's: Needle worm, Pyramid Turtle, Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower, Inferno Reckless, Pyramid Turtle, Ryu Kokki, Dust Tornado_

_Atem's: Mystical Space Typhoon, Millennium Soldier, Millennium Priest, Millennium Dame, Millennium Advisor, Card of Sanctity (Anime ruling), Dark Hole, Reflection of the Millennium, Millennium Pharaoh, Millennium Dragon_

_Made up cards:_

_**Millennium Soldier: **__Warrior/Effect, Level 4, Light, ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600 – When this card and "Millennium Dame" are on the field; you can special summon "Millennium Squire" from your hand or deck.__**  
>Millennium Priest: <strong>__Warrior/Effect, Level 4, Light, ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000 – When this card is summoned it switches to defence mode. Once per turn, you can special summon a Level 4 or lower "Millennium" monster from your hand.__**  
>Millennium Dame: <strong>__Warrior/Effect, Level 4, Light, ATK: 1700 DEF: 2000 – No other "Millennium" monster can be targeted for card effects except for this card.__**  
>Millennium Advisor: <strong>__Warrior/Effect, Level 2, Light, ATK: 1600 DEF: 2200 – When this card is on the field no other "Millennium" monsters can be targeted for an attack. All "Millennium" monsters gain 500 ATK.__**  
>Millennium Pharaoh: <strong>__Warrior/Effect, Level 8, Light, ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500 – When this card is special summoned from your hand due to the effect of a "Millennium" card, you can special summon a "Millennium" monster from your graveyard. When this card is special summoned from the graveyard, you can special summon a "Millennium" monster from your hand, Deck or graveyard. If this card was summoned due to the effect or "Millennium Queen", you can special summon either "Millennium Prince" or "Millennium Princess|.__**  
>Millennium Dragon: <strong>__Dragon/Effect, Level 8, Light, ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000 – This card gains 200 ATK for every dragon on the field. If there is another "Millennium" monster other than itself this card can deal effect damage to your opponent's life points equal to this card's attack.__**  
>Reflections of the Millennium: <strong>__Trap – When a "Millennium" monster is sent from the field to the graveyard; special summon a Level 8 "Millennium" monster from your graveyard._

_**It has been revealed to what the Pharaoh had asked of Kaiba and it looks like that it wasn't a moment too soon. But what Kaiba ask of Atem? Yugi and Atem have come out of the duel alive and a little dirty or nibbled on… and now it's time for Kaiba and Regan to duel against the fiendish Steve and his partner Wayne, Stay tune for the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Soul.**_

_**Review please and thank you!**_


	12. Vol 2: C5: Tag Team Battle Part 2

_**Here is Chapter 5**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the storyline, OC's, and made up cards which are listed at the bottom.**_

**Chapter 5**

**Tag Team Battle Part 2**

6:55 PM

"Nice win guys, a little close for comfort, but your gaming levels makes two Arceus' while they are little Surskit." Regan congratulated Yugi and Atem on their victory against Mac and Jeff,

"Did- did you just make a Pocket Monsters reference?" Joey asked as he came rushing over from death.

"Yeah my friend and I used to study Pokémon like it was going to be useful in life from their number on the Pokédex to their stats." She shrugged her shoulders. "And apparently it is."

Jeff and Mac started to go ballistic after walking up a couple of moments before, but she ignored them as Yugi and Atem were standing right in front of Seto and herself.

"Thanks Regan, though we had it under control for the most part even though it seemed like we didn't."

"No kidding, Yugi you scared the crap of us especially with the poison, man you have a strong will. I probably would have fainted from that, or blew chunks." Joey told them while hugging his friend tightly.

"Glad to know that you can't keep your stomach contents inside." Regan sighed.

Seto grunted catching her attention. "Enough chitchat, I believe that Steve is getting impatient to lose."

"Oh don't mind me Kaiba; I'm just the one ordering your brother to be shot." Steve announced with a frustrated look in his eyes, but a grin in his evil smile.

"Do you want to see who is faster at the trigger?" Alex asked holding her gun in a straight line that aimed for the goon behind Mokuba and Steve's head.

"Oh please, you have an entire human between your bullet and my head."

"Her gun is her own custom design which allows her to place a bullet in three heads within a hundred meters in a straight line and still get the bull's eye in a target two-hundred feet away from the barrel." Seto responded calmly. "I might be the CEO of the number one gaming corporation in the world, but that doesn't mean that I don't know how to build custom weapons for my workers." Steve didn't say anything and CEO grinned. "See I could have asked to kill you a long time ago, but I can't refuse a duel, but also, I don't feel like asking one of my staff to clean up filth off of my lawn."

"Kaiba, just get that chick of yours and your Duel Disk set and get ready to die."

"Well that is probably one of the nicer names I've been called today, but I'm not his 'chick'." Regan sighed. "At least the last thought of you thinking I worked for him is off your minds"

"You were sitting beside the head." Wayne answered. "And last time I check your profile you aren't dating anyone that the public _knows_ about. So do I hear the grave playing wedding bells for the dead to enjoy the newly wed-dead, Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba."

"See, I'm not the only one." Nile said beside her making Atem laugh in her head.

'_You two are not funny right now._' Regan thought back, and then turned her attention back to Wayne. "Did you take that out of a video game made by immature children or did you come up with it yourself?"

"I did come up with it as a matter of fact."

"So you do have the mind of an eight year old, just wanted to make sure."

"Oh just be quiet and start." Wayne said standing in his corner.

She turned to Seto. "I love how he didn't deny it."

He smirked and walked back to his corner of the field.

"So who is going first?" Steve asked as he activated his disk.

Regan activated her Duel disk the same time her partner did.

"Easy random selection pedifile," Seto said pushing a button on the disk.

_**(Pedophile, spelling depends on where you live…)**_

"Where the hell did pedifile come from?"

"Come on now, keep up with the insults." Tristan yelled at the Dragon Slayer leader.

"First, Wayne is your concubine; he is also an eight year old making you a pedifile." Joey said counting his fingers to each insult.

"If you can't keep up to something that Wheeler can, then you're dumber than I thought." Seto stated as the random selection stopped. "And the order is Steve, me, Wayne and Regan."

Steve grinned. "Karma's a bitch isn't it?"

Regan rolled her eyes as she placed her deck into the deck slot and drew five cards.

"DUEL!" They all yelled.

**Regan Heartin and Seto Kaiba VS Steve and Wayne**

Regan – 4000 Kaiba – 4000

Steve – 4000 Wayne – 4000

**Turn 1: Steve H: 5 LP: 4000**

Steve drew his card and stood there contemplating on a move.

Regan took a side glance at Seto. '_To be dueling with Seto is amazing, I can hardly keep myself from exploding with excitement, and if it was a different situation I probably wouldn't be so focussed. But his deck is a power and overwhelming deck, a solo. My style isn't much different, fighting on my own works much nicer then fighting with a partner that could get in my way, though his "in the way" and my "in the way" are very different. Sigh; well this could go extremely well or extremely bad. Seto Kaiba, I hope your deck and fighting style matches my deck and fighting style._'

"Do you want me to duel?" Nile asked beside her.

'_No, I want to deal with our problem, but be more then welcome to stand-by; I don't know what Steve has in mind and I need someone to paying attention to everything but the duel. Steve doesn't want to lose and he will try everything in his power to win._'

"Well then, I wish you luck; I'll be over there if you want me." The spirit replied and walked over to her brother.

"Okay Pedobear, it doesn't take this long to set a card down on a disk." Seto called to the opposing threat as the man that still didn't do anything.

Steve was looking at his hand with dismay.

Regan turned to her dueling partner and whispered loud enough for him to hear only, "Apparently Karma doesn't work on demand."

"Ironic, if anything else; and you get the first attack so I guess it will work out in the end." Seto replied as Steve reached for a card, but stopped and went back to staring at his hand.

"Like how you were an extremely religious person and now 5000 years later you're probably the most atheist person on this planet."

The CEO didn't respond as Steve finally placed a monster face down and added two set cards in the Spell and Trap zone. "There are you happy?"

**Turn 2: Kaiba H: 5 LP: 4000**

"I'll be happy when you leave my property." Seto answered as he drew his card. "So let me get the rules to this game right, we have separate life points, but her monsters would be considered my monsters and my monsters her monsters, and we share the same graveyard, but you can attack directly if their field is empty, correct?"

"That's right."

"Good then this will be much easier." He stated pulling card from his hand. "First I activate my white dragon ritual by getting rid of my X-Head Cannon to summon my Paladin of white dragon. But he won't be staying very long, for I activate his effect and send him to the grave to summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck."

_**Paladin of White Dragon Dragon/Ritual/Effect Attack: 1900 Defense: 1200**_

The knight and dragon appeared just to disappear as the Legendary White Dragon found itself on the field. It gave a roar of power which placed Regan in awe.

_**Blue-Eyes White Dragon Dragon/Normal Attack: 3000 Defense: 2500**_

"Sorry Kaiba," Steve said ruining the moment like no lightning in a storm. "I'm activating my Trap Hole, so Blue-Eyes White Dragon isn't staying for the fun, bye-bye."

The trap card appeared and the dragon disappeared into a hole. The Blue-Eyes duelist sneered. "You'll regret that, I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

**Turn 3: Wayne H: 5 LP: 4000**

"Good then it's my turn, I draw" Wayne said drawing his card. "I'll just activate Nightmare steel cage and set one monster facedown, your turn Regan."

**Turn 4: Regan H: 5 LP: 4000**

'_What are your decks made out of? And why would you activate that card on the first turn…what are you two up to?_' She thought as she drew her card. "First I'll activate my field spell Mausoleum of the Emperor and give up 2000 life points; I get to summon this guy. Come out Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

_**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Dragon/Effect Attack: 2800 Defence: 2400**_

A Mausoleum appeared behind her and her life points dropped as a red and black dragon come onto the field with its own mighty roar.

"What! She has Red-Eyes in her deck!" Joey and Steve exclaimed at the same time that made the rest of the people wonder in confusion.

Regan grinned after a moment. "This deck is full of surprises, now return to your master's field Blue-Eyes!"

Without a missed beat the white dragon appeared on Seto's field.

_**Blue-Eyes White Dragon Dragon/Normal Attack: 3000 Defense: 2500**_

"How did you do that?" Wayne asked.

"Once per turn, I'm allowed to special summon a dragon from my hand or from my graveyard and Seto's Blue-Eyes was the perfect candidate. Now I'm activating my Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of that steel cage." A Typhoon appeared and swept away the cage destroying the card. "Now, I'm going to set one card face down and attack Steve's face down!"

Red-Eyes flew up and attacked the face down card. It was revealed to be a Sangan and then it shattered.

_**Sangan Fiend/effect Attack: 1000 Defense: 600**_

"You activated Sangan's effect and now I get to place a monster with 1500 attack points or less and add it to my hand." Steve said as he added a monster to his hand.

"I end my turn." Regan said as her monster returned to her field.

Regan – 2000 Kaiba – 4000

Steve – 4000 Wayne – 4000

**Turn 5: Steve H: 5 LP: 4000**

"I draw," Steve said as he drew his card. "I'm going to place one more monster face down, set one more face down card and activate my De-Spell to destroy your Mausoleum of the Emperor field spell. That ends my turn."

The field turned back to normal as the large Mausoleum left the field.

**Turn 6: Kaiba H: 1 LP: 4000**

"Is that all you're going to play? Whatever this will only end faster, draw!" Seto Shouted drawing his card. "I'll summon my Kaiser Sea Horse, now Blue-Eyes attack Steve's Facedown."

_**Kaiser Sea Horse Sea Serpent/Effect Attack: 1700 Defense: 1650**_

"Nice try Kaiba, I activate my Sakuretsu Armor killing your dragon for the second-"

"No you don't! I figured you had something so I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit, sure I lose 1000 Life points, but hey, my partner gets to attack and I get to special summon one of my aces, Van' Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord."

_**Van' Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord Dragon/Effect Attack: 2800 Defense: 2500**_

Van' Dalgyon came onto the field and Steve's facedown was destroyed.

"Hey what happened to my Morphing Jar?" Steve asked in a panic.

"That is Van' Dalgyon's effect." Yugi answered. "When she countered your trap, she was allowed to summon her dragon and destroy one card on the field."

"So are you going for the direct attack?" Regan asked Seto with a wink.

"What do you think? Blue-Eyes Attack his points directly with White Lightning!" Seto yelled and his dragon did as it was commanded. The stream of light headed straight for the target but then a puff ball appeared in front of the blast and then disappeared. "What?!"

"Oh, didn't like my Kuriboh's effect did you? Yeah well, I didn't like Regan's!" Steve called as he discarded his monster to the grave.

_**Kuriboh Fiend/Effect Attack: 300 Defense: 200**_

"Congratulations, I'm attacking you again, Kaiser Sea horse attack with Ocean Spear Slash!"

The monster went in and slashed Steve making him cringe as his ripped shirt started to collect the blood that came from the shallow wound. His life points dropped to 2300.

"Really Kaiba, I really liked this shirt."

"Well then, go buy yourself a new one; I'm sure your boss is paying you nicely. Turn end."

**Turn 7: Wayne H: 4 LP: 4000**

"My draw," Wayne said drawing his card. "Well I guess it is about time to wrap this duel up. I activate Final Countdown, including this turn the twenty turn countdown begins and then we win."

"That is if you last twenty turns." The CEO retorted.

Regan thought for a moment and then she figured out what deck Wayne was playing. "Oh, this is really bad."

"How is that bad, both of our decks are surprisingly similar and I hate to admit it, but the double up on this end is complete murder for their decks?"

"Yes that would be good if it was twenty of his turns, but that card literally means twenty turns and that's all."

"Regan what's the problem?" Tristan asked with a hint of worry.

"Seto and I each have five turns to beat them."

There was silence on their side of the field.

"Oh shit," Was all Tristan responded with.

Seto's eyes widened as the information hit him. He looked away from her to his brother and then back to her.

"I set a monster facedown and two set cards, turn end." Wayne said with a large smile.

**Turn 8: Regan H: 1 LP: 1000 C: FC (Final countdown) 2**

"You better make this turn count." Seto warned.

"I always do, DRAW!" Regan responded with every hope in the next draw. "Seto is it okay if I use your weaker monster?"

"Use it."

"I summon my second ace, Guardian Angel Joan!"

An angel appeared onto the field next to Van' Dalgyon, who nodded to the angel's presence.

_**Guardian Angel Joan Fairy/Effect Attack: 2800 Defense: 2000**_

"So you guys are real too, huh?" Regan asked as her monsters turned to her slightly.

"I guess the secrets out." Van' Dalgyon said scratching the back of his head.

She somewhat glared, "You and me are having a talk later."

"Stop talking to your monsters, it's embarrassing." Steve sighed.

"Says the Pedobear in the peanut gallery," Van' Dalgyon stated making Steve twitch and Regan trying really hard not to fall over and die in laughter.

"Van' Dalgyon attack Wayne's face down on the left with Funeral March of the Dark Ruler."

The Dark Lord charged a beam and shot it at the facedown monster.

"Well I guess that ends Regan, say hello to Marshmallon and it takes the 1000 life points you have left." Wayne said laughing manically.

_**Marshmallon Fairy/Effect Attack: 300 Defense: 500**_

"I Activate Ring of Defense." Seto said stopping the laughter and saving her life points as a ring of shields blocked the effect damage. "Huh, I was right about his face down. Regan do be careful next time."

"Yeah…" She nodded then went back into the battle. "Joan, attack his other facedown!"

Guardian Angel Joan shot a ball of light at the facedown which flipped to be Sangan and then was destroyed allowing Wayne to pick a card from his deck and add it to his hand.

_**Sangan Fiend/Effect Attack: 1000 Defense: 600**_

"Now in accordance to her attack prevailing, I get life points according to the original attack of the monster that was destroyed." She told him as her life points went to 2000. "And now I'll attack Steve directly with Red-Eyes."

"Halt your attack dragon; I activate the Kuriboh in my hand." Steve said as he discarded and the attack was nullified.

_**Kuriboh Fiend/Effect Attack: 300 Defense: 200**_

"Fine I end my turn."

Regan – 2000 Kaiba – 4000

Steve – 2300 Wayne – 4000

**Turn: 9 Steve H: 2 LP: 2300 C: (FC) 3**

"I draw, and then I set two cards and then one monster facedown… again." Steven said as he placed down each one. "Turn end."

**Turn: 10 Kaiba H: 1 LP: 4000 C: (FC) 4**

Seto drew. "I draw and then I summon that card, also known as Luster Dragon and then he will attack your facedown Steve."

_**Luster Dragon Dragon/Normal Attack: 1900 Defense: 160**_**0**

An indigo dragon appeared and then rushed up to the facedown card and attacked it to reveal D.D Warrior Lady.

_**D.D Warrior Lady Warrior/Effect Attack: 1500 Defense: 1600**_

"Sorry, but the card has got to go, though I would have preferred that it was Blue-Eyes." Steve replied as both monsters disappeared due to D.D Warrior Lady's effect.

"Well now you are dying by it, attack with White Burst-"

"Nope can't let you do that either, I activate my Waboku trap card."

"Whatever, I end my turn."

**Turn 11: Wayne H: 2 LP: 4000 C: (FC) 5**

"Yay, I draw!" Wayne said taking a card from the top of the deck. "I'll set one card facedown and then I activate the spell **Equal Loot**."

The spell appeared and showed the pot of a poker game on the table being split.

"Never heard of it," Joey yelled on the sidelines.

"Well, I get to have 1000 extra life points and Regan gets to draw a card, it is an equal arrangement. I end."

**Turn 12: Regan H: 2 LP: 2000 C: (FC) 6**

"Lovely," Regan said as she drew a card then drew another for her draw phase. "I activate my Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two cards and special summon Lightpulsar Dragon. Then I'm going to send Joan after you, Steve."

"Not today, I activate my trap card, Magic Cylinder." Steve said as Joan's attack was sent into a cylinder and then came out the other one that was pointed at her.

"Ah, Regan!" Her friends called as she inserted a card into the disk.

"Ahhh!" She cried as the attack hit her and smoke appeared from the collision.

"Regan!" Yugi yelled into the smoke.

As it cleared Regan was grinning, but all in all the attack felt like she was hit by a truck as she sat on her knees in pure exhaustion and her forehead bleeding again as it dripped down the side of her nose.

"All is good Yugi, thought you could get rid of me that easily Steve; well try again."

Regan LP: 200

"How do you still have life points?" Steve asked in a panic.

"Take a look on the field; I activated my quick spell **Monster Recharger**, just before your trap hit me." She explained standing up again and pointing at the spell card that showed monsters powering up the duelist. "I gain 200 life points for every monster on our side of the field and I count five: Red-Eyes, Van' Dalgyon, Joan, Lightpulsar and Blue-Eyes and on top of that I get to draw a card."

"Too close, I almost died!" Tristan yelled at her.

"No you didn't, I had it in my hand last turn." She said drawing her card. "Let's try this again, Van' Dalgyon-"

"Nope, I activate Wall of Revealing Light by paying 4000 life points." Wayne said flipping his card up and a giant wall appeared blocking Van' Dalgyon's attack. "Now even Blue-Eyes suited up can't get through."

"These two are really pissing me off." Regan hissed setting a card in the spell and trap zone as she felt a little bit of her aura flare up to her emotions. She turned to Seto. "Oh well at least all of their extremely painful traps are being activated by me and not you so much leaving you almost harm free."

He grunted as he turned to her. "This is like minesweeper, but you're the sweeper and Joey is playing the game."

"Hey, why are you bringing me into this?" Joey asked then suddenly hid behind Téa at their answer and glare.

"Because you're there," They both said at the same time.

"You are using your little ability aren't you?" Seto asked her.

"Not purposely, like I said before, getting use to the sensitivity, why?"

"Your eye color changed." He stated, and then turned back to the duel. "Now let's see what Pedobear has for us."

Regan- 200 Kaiba – 4000

Steve – 2300 Wayne – 1000

**Turn 13: Steve H: 0 LP: 2300 C: (LP) 7**

"Well that's easy; I'm going to activate Cup of Ace, which is the card I drew." Steve answered and a coin flipped allowing him to draw two cards. "And now I'm activating Dark Hole."

Suddenly all the monsters were sucked into the black hole in the middle of the field and then destroyed.

"You activated Lightpulsar's effect, when it is sent to the graveyard I can bring a level five or higher dark dragon type from the grave which Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon was just sent. So return Red-Eyes." Regan announced as her dragon came to the field only to watch it get destroyed again.

"Sorry you activated my Torrential Tribute." Wayne called making Regan clench her jaw in anger.

"Now, I summon Command Knight, finish that girl off."

_**Command Knight: Warrior/Effect Attack: 1200 Defense: 1900**_

The knight raised its attack according to its effect to 1600 ATK and came running forward with its sword raised.

"No, I activate my facedown Negate attack." Regan shouted as her card stopped the knight from taking her few precious life points.

"Why don't you just die?"

"Because it's not my time," She answered in a dangerous tone. "I decide how, when, where and why my life ends, and trust me dying because of you would be a very pathetic way to go."

"You insolent little bitch-"

"Are you done yet?"

"GO KAIBA!" Steve yelled crossing his arms.

**Turn 14: Kaiba H: 1 LP: 4000 C: (FC) 8**

"Draw," Was all he said and turned his card that he just drew. "I activate my Pot of Greed and then I summon Familiar Knight in defense position, I end my turn."

A shiny blue colour knight entered the field in a blocking position.

_**Familiar Knight: Warrior/Effect Attack: 1200 Defense: 1400**_

**Turn 15: Wayne H: 0 LP: 1000 C: (FC) 9**

"Good because it would be my turn to go, draw!" Wayne said excitedly as he drew. "I summon Spirit Reaper to reap out Regan's life, attack."

A creepy small reaper came on to the field and flew to Regan with its scythe held out wide.

_**Spirit Reaper: Zombie/Effect Attack: 300 Defense: 200**_

"Not today, I remove my Guardian Angel Joan and my Van' Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord from the game to special summon Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning in attack mode." Regan stated as she summoned the large attack point creature.

_**Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning: Warrior/Effect Attack: 3000 Defense: 2500**_

"I end my turn." Wayne said in disappointment.

**Turn 16: Regan H: 1 LP: 200 C: (FC) 10**

"I figured; my draw!" Regan grinned drawing her card.

"Hey Yugi, don't you have a monster like that?" Téa asked.

"I do, her print is in English while mine is in Japanese." Yugi responded.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring Blue-Eyes back onto the field." Regan called and brought the dragon to her partner's field.

_**Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Dragon/Normal Attack: 3000 Defense: 2500**_

"You may have big monsters again on the field but you still can't attack with them." Steve said.

"I'm aware, that's why I activate my Soldier's effect and remove Spirit Reaper from play." Black Luster Soldier did as she commanded and slashed the reaper with its blade and Spirit Reaper vanished. "I end my turn."

Regan – 200 Kaiba – 4000

Steve – 2300 Wayne – 1000

**Turn 17: Steve H: 0 LP: 2300 C: (FC) 11**

"My turn, draw." Steve said as he drew his card. "Pots all around, I activated my Pot of Greed and draw two more cards. Then I'll use the first one to summon my Marauding Captain and activate his effect to special summon the second Marauding Captain."

_**Marauding Captain: Warrior/Effect Attack: 1200 Defense: 400**_

Two Captains came onto the field and the Command knight powered them up to 1600 ATK.

"Perfect," Seto sighed in annoyance.

"As you can see all my monsters have 1600 ATK, and I'll use my Command Knight to attack Familiar Knight."

The Command Knight ran to the other knight and slashed it in half dealing no damage to Seto as the effect of Familiar Knight went off … but no one could use it.

"Well this is new." Seto stated shrugging.

"I could attack again but your partner decided to place the dragon on your field so I have to end." Steve said letting Seto take his turn.

**Turn 18: Kaiba H: 2 LP: 4000 C: (FC) 12**

Seto drew a card in silence and then set it in the spell and trap zone. "I set one card face down and I end."

**Turn 19: Wayne H: 0 LP: 1000 C: (FC) 13**

Wayne started to grin like a fool as he drew his card. "I set one card and I end my turn."

**Turn 20: Regan H: 1 LP: 200 C: (FC) 14**

"Well I guess I need to make this one count, draw." Regan breathed as she drew and was surprise by her draw. '_Why would I get this… unless Seto has all of his cards, but this one?_'

"This is it the final round, everyone has one turn left… unless your Steve!" Wayne yelled with excitement.

"I set one card and activate Black Luster Soldier's effect and remove Marauding Captain." Regan continued and ignored Wayne and her soldier did the same and removed the captain. "I end."

Regan – 200 Kaiba – 4000

Steve – 2300 Wayne – 1000

**Turn 21: Steve H: 0 LP: 2300 C: (FC) 15**

"Very productive, but then again what else can you do?" Steve said as he drew his card, and then cringed. "And that is what I call instant karma on my part. Go Kaiba."

**Turn 22: Kaiba H: 2 LP: 4000 C: (FC) 16**

"This is game over, draw!" Seto said as he drew his card and grinned with his signature evil grin. "I activate Polymerization and fuse the two Blue-Eyes in my hand with the one on the field to form Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

The three Blue-Eyes disappeared and a bigger, stronger, three headed one appeared on the field.

_**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Dragon/Fusion Attack: 4500 Defense: 3000**_

"Ha I though you would do something like that so I activate my face down, Spellbinding Circle!" Wayne called as he activated the trap and the magic circle equipped itself to Blue-Eyes. "Now it can't attack!"

"That's what you think, Seto, my facedown isn't sitting here for nothing." Regan interrupted Wayne's victory chant.

Seto paused and looked at her then grinned. "I guess I can say your dueling level wasn't a mistake. I activate Regan's facedown, Polymerization!"

"What?!" Wayne questioned. "What the hell do you fuse in that deck?!"

"That's all for a different day now isn't it," Regan answered closing her eyes with a smile and shot them open again. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning fuse together to create-"

"Dragon Master Knight!" She and Seto called together as the creature came onto the field.

_**Dragon Master Knight: Dragon/Fusion/Effect Attack: 5000 Defense: 5000**_

"Attack Wayne directly to get rid of that wall," Seto called to the dragon and it shot a beam of light from the knight's sword and the three dragon heads and sent the Dragon Slayer flying into the group of dragon slayers that had already lost and knocked them down like bowling pins. "And that's not all I activate my face down De-Fusion!"

"FML…"Steve mumbled as the Dragon Master Knight separated to the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"Now by removing Lightpulsar Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from the game I can bring Black Luster Soldier back to the field on my side." Seto continued. "And he has second ability."

"When he attacks a monster and destroys it, he can attack again!" Regan finished and Seto gave the attack.

Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning attacked the last Marauding Captain lowering Steve's life points to 900 and then attacked Commanding Knight, but didn't seem to lose life points as the hint of a fuzzy fur ball left the field.

"Ha, I'm not out of this yet!" Steve said as he showed his Kuriboh heading to the grave.

"He can still attack you, Pedobear!" Seto replied. "Finish this up, BLS!"

The soldier slashed Steve making him yell in pain as he went down on one knee.

Regan – 200 Kaiba – 4000

Steve – 0 Wayne – 0

**Regan Heartin and Seto Kaiba VS Steve and Wayne**

**Winners: Regan Heartin and Seto Kaiba**

"Yes they won!" Mokuba cheered as he and Tristan started to go in circles with excitement.

"Of course we did, without a doubt." Regan said turning to Seto.

"I wouldn't be Seto Kaiba if there was doubt." He responded looking back at her.

"No, I wouldn't have lost if it wasn't for that girl!" Steve shouted at them as he started to get up.

"No shit Sherlock, now leave." Joey yelled back.

Regan suddenly felt Nile start to panic. "Seto get your Ring of Defense out."

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it!" She whispered with urgency.

The CEO started to go through his graveyard quickly.

"Time to end this party," Steve mumbled as Nile took control and pulled something from his jacket.

A shot rang threw the air as Kaiba gave Nile the card.

"What the fuck… where the hell did that come from… why don't you fucking die, Regan!"

"That's easy." Kaiba responded with the shield defending him and Nile. "She said that she goes when she decides, and I personally hate the destiny shit, so no speeches from that category and go to hell!"

"Kaiba's right, and now Van' Dalgyon is going to show you the exit." Nile said as she lifted Van' Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord's card.

Van' Dalgyon came out and cracked his knuckles. "You heard the princess, move it or you can go to hell, like what Kaiba said."

The Dragon Slayers didn't say too much as they headed over the wall that surrounded the Kaiba mansion.

Steve on the other hand didn't move. "I'm not afraid of some hologram."

"He's not on the duel disk." Yugi commented as he walked up beside Nile.

"He… isn't?"

Nile showed the duel disk which was empty and off.

"Oh, fuck me…"

"Up and over," Van' Dalgyon said as he picked up the man and threw him over the wall.

"WAHHHHH!" Steve yelled and then stopped with a thump.

"Wait for it…" Regan said as she took back control and got everyone's attention. "Listen it is the sound of peace and quiet."

"Well, all I am happy for is that no one got seriously hurt on our side." Alex said eying the Duel Monster.

"Mister Kaiba, the surrounding guards have gathered the four duel disks that group thought about keeping."

"Good, take them all back down into the storage." Seto replied as the he, Atem and Regan took off the prototype duel disks.

"Thanks Van' Dalgyon, see you around?" Regan said to the Duel Monster.

"Of course, and Princess Nile, please be more careful in the future."

"I'm not-"

Nile appeared beside her and nodded to Van' Dalgyon, "Of course."

The Duel Monster nodded and disappeared leaving the sun in its set form of twilight. Suddenly a knot formed in her stomach and she got dizzy staggering off to the side only to be caught by two sets of arms. One was Seto's and the other was Yugi's as they set her back on her feet.

"Regan," Seto started.

"Just a little tired from the battle that's all, it will pass shortly." She responded with a smile to keep them from any suspicions that they might have magically come up with. Just as suddenly as the knot in her stomach, Seto picked her up in a princess style and started to walk back to his house.

"Let's go and tidy you up then, I'm sure that party Mokuba planned isn't over yet." He said and Joey and Tristan cheered.

"Must be nice to be carried by a hot, strong male," Nile said in her head.

'_Nile, you need a hobby._' Regan replied in her head.

"I do have one though, making sure you're safe and to have fun by messing with your emotions."

'_Nile, go find a new one. I am a female teenager and I already have enough problems without your help!_'

"Alright, Mrs. Kaiba."

_Card List in order they appeared in:_

_Steve's: Trap Hole, Sangan, Sakuretsu Armor, Morphing Jar, Kuriboh, D.D Warrior Lady, Waboku, Magic Cylinder, Dark Hole, Command Knight, Pot of Greed, Marauding Captain._

_Kaiba's: White Dragon Ritual, Paladin of White Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Kaiser Seahorse, Ring of Defense, Luster Dragon, Familiar Knight, Polymerization, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Dragon Master Knight, De-Fusion, Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning._

_Wayne's: Nightmare Steel Cage, Final Countdown, Marshmallon, Sangan, Equal Loot, Wall of Revealing Light, Torrential Tribute, Spirit Reaper, Spellbinding Circle._

_Regan's: Mausoleum of the Emperor, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Mystical Space Typhoon, Seven Tools of the Bandit, Van' Dalgyon, Guardian Angel Joan, Pot of Greed, Lightpulsar Dragon, Monster Recharger, Negate Attack, Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning, Monster Reborn, Polymerization. _

_Made up cards:_

_**Equal Loot: **__You gain 1000 life points and your opponent draws 1 card. __**  
>Monster Recharger: <strong>__for every monster on your side of the field you gain 200 Life points._

_**Dragon Slayers has been stopped for now, but who knows when they are going to strike next. Stay tune for the next chapter on Yu-Gi-Oh! Soul.**_

_**Review please and thank you!**_


	13. Vol 2: C6: Store Accidents

_**Here's the next chapter. A crazy amount of work was placed into this and it is much longer than I thought it was ever going to be.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters, only the story and the OC's.<strong>_

**Chapter 6**

**Store Accidents**

Saturday October 15, 2011

Regan looked down at the cubed plastic containing a blue comforter. She was at the back of the superstore standing in front of a ladder that reached to the top shelf of the shelving unit that went to the ceiling. She never understood why stores had such shelves that no one can get to, but there was one thought for a reason they were there: for the workers to take a break by climbing a three story ladder. She was wearing a pair of black, tight fitting dress pants and a white long sleeve shirt under her black store uniform shirt. "So you need to go all the way up there."

She paused as she waited for it to answer. Thankfully it didn't and she started to walk it up the ladder. It was a quiet Saturday with very few people in the superstore which she found weird considering Halloween was only sixteen days was away. Maybe Japan didn't celebrate Halloween the same way her home country did. She knew that there was an 'all spirits day' festival at school where everyone got to dress up and the closest to the original would win a prize. She sighed pushing the bedding onto the shelf, as the rain poured outside onto the roof; it was a nice day to be working indoors. Suddenly a sharp pain hit her hand and she whipped it back in forth. She looked at what she caught her hand on and noticed the shelf was damaged with some red liquid on it. She looked at her hand and sure enough there was a nice cut on the back of her hand. Suddenly, the sound of a vehicle screeching its tires on the floor near Regan's ladder was heard. She looked down and saw one of the shopping scooters that had been casually driving down the aisle now going much faster with a lady in her fifties with a look of complete shock plastered on her face.

"Watch out, this cart has a mind of its own!" The lady shouted as the cart drove towards the ladder.

Without thinking twice Regan jumped onto the shelf just as the mortised vehicle hit the ladder causing it to crash to the floor. Today was not a good day to be working. Quickly climbing down the shelves she got about half way before she noticed that the cart turned around and started towards the shelf.

"You have got to be kidding me." She whispered to herself and jumped off allowing Nile to take over for the small air time to complete a back flip to lessen the gravitational urge to go straight to the ground.

The cart turned around just as she jumped off and started towards her instead.

'_Regan, do you have any idea on what the meaning of this is?_' Nile asked mental as she caught the cart, but was still being pushed backwards towards the front. "Miss, I am going to get machine to slow down and to a stop for a moment, when it does, get off that way you don't get hurt and go to the front of the store."

"But what about my things," The woman asked looking less freaked out as the machine was slowing down due to Nile slowing her sliding with the skate shoes on her feet and Regan pulling on the back on a different realm.

"Don't worry; I'll get them for you after I stop this cart. Do you need help for walking to the front of the store?"

"Not at all, I thought of using the cart for the fun of it, call it abuse of age, but I bet that you have always wondered if it was fun to drive these things."

"She does have a point; they are extremely tempting to ride." Regan said to her partner also trying to hold the machine back.

'_I only wonder sometimes._' Nile responded back and nodded to the lady with a smile. "They seem rather intriguing."

Nile foot hit a wide crate that was only three feet tall and the cart came to a stop while still trying hard to move forward as the wheels skidded against the floor. Nile pushed harder changing her position to better suit the force of the unmanned thing. Suddenly a black cable came out of the handle and latched on to the wound of her hand and wrapped around her wrist. "What is this?"

"I have never seen anything this weird in my life." The lady said and started to reach for it.

There was a sharp pain in Nile's arm making her almost lose her position as she cringed in pain. "Don't touch it!"

The woman backed off quickly as a second cable started to come out of the handle and the black cable started to turn silver with black and white waves.

"Go, to the front of the store and tell the cashier in cash number eight to come with the box knife. His name is Ichi."

"Got it." The lady left quickly.

There wasn't even thirty seconds afterwards when Ichi came running with the box knife out. "What the heck is that supposed to be?"

"Good question." Nile told her fellow employ trying to dodge the second tube that seemed to go for her throat. There was a scream from Regan as she dropped to her hands and knees panting. "Sever these things quickly!"

Ichi lengthen the blade and sliced down like he was using a sword. The cord fell off and the flying cable went to go replace it. With ease he cut the other one away.

Ichi grabbed two shelves from an empty shelving unit and placed them from the ground to the crate. "Okay Regan, you can move now."

Without much hesitation Nile jumped out of the way for the crazy machine and it moved road up the tracks and into the crate. Feeling the stress of whatever those cord things were doing, Nile sat on the ground breathing heavily.

"Do you want me to take over? Those things seemed like they were feeding off of you more than me..." Regan asked her partner.

Nile closed her eyes. 'Sure. '

They switched spots and Regan stood up to look at Ichi. "What do you think that was?"

"I don't know; they seemed attracted to your cut. Could it have something to do with your aura thing Tristan mentioned?"

"Not a bad conclusion," Regan thought out loud. "I just hope that this was the only psychotic machine."

"Yeah about that..." Ichi pointed towards the entrance.

Regan turned around and there were three more shopping scooters trolling in their direction by themselves.

Regan sighed in annoyance. "Whatever those cord thingies were doing before didn't feel too comfortable and they might hurt the customers if they are in the way; we have to shut them down."

"Easier said than done; they run on a car battery that is charged all night. They can run for days without charging and their battery is under the seat screwed in."

"Well then let's bust a tire or six with their two driving wheels out of commission then they can't move, unless they run on four wheel drive."

"Nope they are a two wheel drive, they are the back wheels."

"Okay," Regan sighed and turned her attention to the box knife. "Do you have a spare?"

Ichi looked at the knife and passed it to her. "Here."

She watched him pull of another box knife and she nodded. "You take the right I'll take the left. If we slash one tire each per vehicle then we can stop these things faster."

"Sounds like a plan," Ichi grinned. "Who knew work would be so exciting."

"If getting attacked by shopping scooters with crazy ways of attacking is exciting then you need to get out of the arcade."

The two of them ran to each side of the scooter and slashed the tires.

"Aw don't be like that; I can see you are having just as much fun as I am."

The scooter came to a slow stop as they went after the second machine. They slashed the tires again and like the vehicle before it rolled to a stop.

Regan looked up to charge for the third but it was nowhere in sight. "Hey where did it go?"

"I don't-" Ichi started and grabbed her just as a tentacle of darkness whizzed by her face. "What the hell was that?"

"I think that was a shadow."

"A shadow of what; that was not a shadow. Shadows are on the ground not flying a hundred miles an hour at somebody."

Regan shook her head looking in the direction it came from. "Not that kind of shadow, like one from the shadow realm."

"I heard about that realm from the gang, apparently it can be used with a millennium item or something like that, but I'm not exactly sure."

"Something along those lines, but still that is still strange that the shadows are being commanded in a superstore... the only other person who has a millennium item is Yugi, but he would never do something like this."

"Well you certainly aren't trying to kill yourself, so who could it be?"

Regan's mind clicked. "Dark Matter, he is the only demon running around that I know of who can control the shadows! Dammit, now I wish I knew how to use them, that way it wouldn't be so one-sided. I wonder if Yugi would be willing to teach me, or maybe Atem."

"Now isn't the time to be thinking on who can teach freaky magic power stuff, that shopping scooter is still riding about and the less the shoppers know the better." Ichi told her and pointed behind him. "I'll start on the other side of the store and you start here."

"Okay, just be careful."

"Please careful is my middle name."

"I doubt it."

"But it is." Ichi insisted. "My middle name is Vor meaning cautious."

"Whatever." She shook her head and turned to start her end of the search. "Yell if you need me."

"Scream if you need me," He retorted back and she left looking down each of the aisles.

Each aisle was as empty as the last and it seemed that all the customers that were in the store seemed to have disappeared. As she went the feeling of just leaving the building became stronger with each step and she almost decided to leave and headed the back gather her things. She stopped as a tricoloured hair boy came into view in the centre aisle making her remember the shopping scooter. She shook her head clearing the mushy fog in her judgement. 'No wonder people left. I swear it's a pheromone that a queen ant sends to her workers.'

"Hey Regan," Yugi called excitedly walking up the aisle a bit looking on the shelf.

"Hey Yugi, say you wouldn't have seen a self-mobile shopping scooter wander by have you?" She asked trying to make the question as innocent as possible.

"Yeah I did, it was following me just a second ago." Yugi replied shrugging his shoulders as he picked up an item then returned it to the shelf. "I think Ichi was playing a game or something with it and a wireless remote."

"Have you sensed anything weird?" She asked suddenly wonder why he hadn't left like the other customers and she wandered into the aisle looking at the stacked cans of food beside him.

"A little shadow magic, but that would be your millennium item." Yugi touched his puzzle. "But now that you mention it, the puzzle does seem warmer than usual."

Regan frowned turning to him. "Then there is something going on."

"What's going on?" Yugi asked and suddenly tensed at something behind her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the aisle. The shelf suddenly came crashing down behind them. In behind it there was a shopping-scooter and a shadow slithering back into it. "That shadow was sneaking up behind you; I guess the cart didn't appreciate me taking you away from it."

Regan blinked in shock. "I didn't even notice for the second time today, I should know when the shadows sneak up… why-"

"We can figure it out later, that cart has other ideas." Yugi commented dragging her down the back of the store in a run.

The wheels of the scooter squealed on the floor as it started to chase after them. It didn't take very long before Regan knew that they couldn't out run it; they were only human and didn't run on bolts and an engine, on top of it she didn't know what would happen if they left the store. Technically the wheels would lock up and cease to move before crossing the door to the outside world, but what would this thing do when something else was controlling it? Regan turned down an aisle leaving Yugi to continue running the back. She closed her eyes as the sound of the cart came closer. She had to make that cart stop and the only thing that she had was the idea of using her aura. She concentrated on the movements of her aura as she grasped the River's Puzzle and focused on moving it to her item like she had done with her aura swords. She opened her eyes just as the cart started to peak out from behind the shelf and unleashed her aura into a concentrated, colorful beam from her puzzle. It struck the machine dead center stopping it in its tracks. The aura beam created different colored lights as the shadows that were in it leaked onto the floor in a pool.

"Yes, I did it." Regan smiled in glee as Nile materialized beside her. '_Did you see what I did?_'

"I did, you are becoming an excellent aura user." Nile told her. "And it seems that the last shopping scooter is no longer a treat anymore."

Regan nodded, "Yea, now all we have to do is find Yugi and Ichi."

She walked out of the aisle to find Yugi at the other end of the store catching his breath. He looked up at her and she waved at him. He waved back and suddenly he stopped in mid wave.

"Regan, behind you!" He shouted and pointed to something behind her.

She turned around to notice the shadows that were originally on the floor were now some sort of portal with a creature that was half human with a snake as its tail that was very much in her face. The creature sent chills down her spine and sent her senses into an overdrive of warnings as she froze in fear. Even her senses that she felt with Dark Matter didn't even come close to whatever this thing was giving off. "Wha- what is this thing?"

Nile didn't answer with wide eyes. The footsteps of someone running towards them was barely noticeable as the creature growled and the snake moved around her body wrapping around her without actually touching her.

"Get away from her Diabound!" Yugi ordered angrily as shadows that came from behind attacked the creature.

The snake hissed in annoyance as it tightened around her making her unable to move. She screamed only to be cut out as the snake tightened its grip making her unable to breathe. She realized that the portal was to the Shadow Realm in the floor. For some reason the Shadow Realm actually seemed inviting as she felt her puzzle absorb some of its existence that fell off of the creature. She felt some sort of sorrow coming from it almost sympathy the closer the creature called Diabound moved into the other realm. Anger took over her fear of the creature and her aura moved swiftly into her item. She didn't know how much she was powering into her item and she really didn't care; this creature was making the realm angry and she wasn't going let Diabound anger it. Regan released the colorful energy causing the snake and the creature to cry in agony as it unraveled itself and tossed her into a shelf that was filled with condiments causing them to fall and break on the floor leaving a mess of red, yellow and brown liquid. She looked up to watch it disperse and the shadows in her puzzle vibrated with happiness as the realm entrance disappeared. She attempted to stand up as Yugi came over to her and helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked in worry.

Regan was about to answer when the owner of the store came out from the back that the door just happened to be in front of them. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"The shopping scooters went into a frenzy; sir." Ichi appeared walking down the back aisle and stopped next to the machine that she had attacked with her aura and patted it. "They were being controlled by an outside source attacking the customers and the staff, being the two of us. Somehow everyone just happened to be sick today."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Regan responded going along with Ichi's story; the poor owner didn't need to know about the freaky shadow magic or the creature. "Luckily none of the customers were injured in this event. We will get this mess cleaned up so customers can continue their shopping without knowing anything about the scooters going wacky, Mr. Shun."

"Alright," Mr. Shun sighed as all chaos seemed to leave his body. "As long as no one was hurt, but Ms. Heartin are you sure you are not hurt, I did see you hit that shelf pretty hard, which is the reason why I came out of the office to see what was going on."

"I'm fine, it wasn't that hard of a hit, if it was the shelf would be on the floor which thankfully it isn't, only aisle 5 and 6 have a shelving unit on the floor with all the cans that were on it are now all over the floor." She laughed putting on a smile as she grabbed the mop and really large wheeled bucket of floor cleaner and water from behind her boss. "I'll start tidying up this mess as it was my fault and then give the lady her things from the other cart it the empty wood crate at the front, while Ichi and you can pick up the shelf."

Mr. Shun shook his head with a smile. "Ms. Heartin, you never cease to amaze me and here I thought I was the boss."

"Sorry sir."

"Don't be, I like when I have workers that actually have a brain and use it."

"Well, after I'm done tiding this up, I think I'll take apart these machines to see what was making them funny and then they should be good to go for tomorrow." Ichi said as he watched Regan clean up the red liquid mess. "Hey Regan, are you sure none of that is yours, I know you and I know for a fact that you would continue to keep going even if you are seriously hurt, so answer truthfully."

"Nope none of it is mine, completely hundred percent ketchup; well actually it is probably ninety-nine point ninety-nine percent ketchup there might be a little bit of blood from a cut I got earlier today." Regan answered mopping up the ketchup. Suddenly she felt a shudder go through her body and darkness started to consumer her sight as she felt her body collapse into someone's arms.

Yugi was off to the side while Regan, Ichi and their boss Mr. Shun talked. As much as their conversation seem interesting, something didn't seem right in his opinion. Why had Diabound appeared in front of Regan? Why was it that the Shadow Realm itself wasn't happy with the creature? The anger seriously enhanced his ability to control the shadows himself as they actually attacked Diabound. He also didn't use the Millennium Puzzle as a generator; just his thoughts and they went straight to their target when enough power to place a hole through a concrete wall.

Then there was Regan who managed to fuse the shadows and her aura together to create a powerful attack enough to release her from Diabound's grasp and make it retreat to wherever it came from. That kind of power was like the one she used to take out DM a couple of weeks ago and it almost killed her last time. Now she is just standing there like nothing happened. Suddenly he heard footsteps walking down the aisle of the mess and turned to see Kaiba and Mokuba and Kaiba did not look like he was in a good mood. He was about say hello to him, but the CEO's eyes widen and rush past him just to catch a falling Regan.

"Dammit, I so saw this coming." Ichi stated shaking his head as Kaiba picked up the unconscious aura user.

Mr. Shun was at a lost. "Seto Kaiba, what are you doing here? Thank you catching my employee, but that doesn't make any sense why you are here… and before you ask, some shopping scooters apparently decided attack our customers and staff which was caused by an outside source."

"Mr. Shun, I noticed that there was something going on in here as I drove by so I decided to take a look." Kaiba replied in a straight forward, business tone. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking Regan and one of your carts with me so I can find the outsider."

"I don't mind at all," Mr. Shun replied. "Just make sure you bring back my cart in tacked, not like the last time you brought my fork lift home… Ichi had to put it all back together again."

"I think I can arrange it being back together before the end of tomorrow." Kaiba smirked. Yugi shook his head, knowing why Kaiba was smirking. Ichi had told him that Kaiba only took the fork lift and took it apart just so Ichi could put it back together. Kaiba turned and started towards the exit of the superstore. "If Regan's mother calls and asks where her daughter is, tell her that she is with me."

"Alright Mr. Kaiba, I'll tell her."

"Mokuba, Yugi, let's go. One of my workers will come and pick up one of the machines that had its tires slashed at the front of the store and Regan's things in five minutes."

Yugi and Mokuba followed the CEO out to find a limo parked in front of the store. Roland opened the door to the back of the limo and Kaiba got in with Regan. Yugi followed Mokuba and saw Kaiba adjusting Regan into a more comfortable position. The door was closed and Roland sat in the driver's seat and drove away from the store.

"So Kaiba, where are we going?" Yugi asked.

"Back to my mansion, I don't feel like dropping her off at Jade's place, the woman is hiding something other than lying to Regan's face and I don't like the feeling I get every time I am near her." Kaiba responded and then changed the subject. "What actually happened in the store?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Yugi answered shaking his head. "The store was pretty empty for a typical Saturday, so there really wasn't anyone in there to get hurt, but the carts were under the control of something with shadow magic."

"So someone rigged the carts with shadow magic, anything else that I should know about?"

"Diabound was also there."

Kaiba's face paled a bit. "Why would Diabound be there?"

Yugi shrugged. "Good question, scared me senseless, but more so on Regan, she was terrified; she could hardly speak let alone move. It attempted to kidnap her, but between her, the Shadow Realm and me Diabound left without doing too much damage."

"What do you mean the Shadow Realm helped?" Mokuba asked in confusion.

"Obviously the realm has its own mind, like our realm has sense of order; obviously it too also has a sense." Yugi told the kid knowing that Kaiba had the same question. Suddenly, he got curious. Why would he ask such a question Mr. Shun already told him his story? There was also no way for Kaiba to think that there was something wrong in the store, all the action was in the back. "Kaiba, how did you actually know about the incident in the store? There was no way you could have known about the incident from looking out the tinted window of your limo to the back of the store as you drove by."

Kaiba didn't answer as he continued to look out the window. After a few minutes he sighed and looked back at Yugi. "Well you could already guess the high priest life hasn't quite finished his job, but I would have accepted the story told by Mr. Shun if it wasn't for a little twist as Mokuba and I were on our way back from a restaurant due to a breakfast meeting with a business partner…"

*_Flashback*_

_Kaiba was slightly annoyed with the breakfast, but Mokuba seemed to have enjoyed himself so he was content with just that. Suddenly, a sharp pain ran through his head making him yelp as he held his head._

"_Seto what's wrong?" Mokuba asked in a panic._

"_There something wrong with, oh wait." Kaiba ignored the pain that ran through his head and growled in anger. "Is Regan working right now?"_

_Mokuba blinked in surprise at the sudden change of attitude. "Yeah, why is there something wrong Seto?"_

"_Yes, I think, no, I know Regan is in danger. Dammit," Kaiba cringed again and suddenly the pain subsided. "Roland, turn around and head to the Domino Superstore, immediately."_

"_Right away Mr. Kaiba," Roland answered and turned around just as they were coming up to the mansion._

_About five minutes past and then Mokuba looked like he was ready to throw up. _

"_Mokuba what's wrong?" He asked his younger brother, but he didn't need an answer as a rush of panic and fear made his heart skip a beat._

"_I don't know, suddenly I feel really, really scared. It makes me want to be sick." The younger brother answered shivering._

_As quick as the panic came it left to replace by anger from him, but also the external source. "Atem better hope that I don't find the Millennium Rod or the rod doesn't find me."_

"_Why, would you want to find it?"_

"_Because if he is correct about his assumption about Nile and Regan having a connection with that High Priest all those years ago; I'm going to slit his throat with it for putting you in danger because of it."_

_They came up to the store entrance and Kaiba got out of the limo before Roland could open his door and Mokuba followed him. They walked into the store to find it abandoned and a mess. There were two shopping scooters with their tires slashed in front of the aisles and another one inside of crate still trying to move as the tires were rubbing against the wood. Kaiba looked around and noticed that one of the shelves were on the floor with all of it continents on the floor underneath and around it. _

"_What the heck happened in here?" Mokuba asked in worry._

"_Let's go find out, but first." Kaiba replied as he held the icon on his jacket. "Roland, get someone to pick up a shopping scooter in the front of the aisles with the lashed tires and to come and pick up Regan's things."_

_~Right away, sir. ~_

"_Should we get a cleanup crew in here?" Mokuba asked as they walked father into the store towards some voices._

"_No, let Mr. Shun deal with this, he wouldn't accept my help even if he was given all the money I have."_

"_Prideful man huh?"_

"_No, just likes his way of doing it, OCD probably." Kaiba grinned, but it turned into a scowl as he saw the mess of condiments. They walked down the aisle and Yugi looked like he was trying to solve another millennium puzzle in his head as Regan, Ichi and Mr. Shun were chatting as the girl cleaned. He wasn't exactly please to see the girl cleaning even though she was exhausted, at least that was what the little messages going through his brain were telling him, but by the looks of her actions, Regan didn't even seem to notice she was exhausted. Yugi turned to them with a confused look on his face and just as he was about to greet them, Kaiba noticed Regan started to pass out he rushed over to her and she fell limp in his arms._

_*End of Flash back*_

"And now you know everything from there." Kaiba replied as Yugi shuddered at a realization that there might be a connection between Regan and the Kaiba brothers.

"Mr. Kaiba, we arrived at the mansion." Roland told them as the limo turned into the driveway of the property.

"So what are you going to do now?" Yugi asked and Kaiba grinned. "Besides going out to try and find the Millennium Rod to kill the Pharaoh."

The CEO sighed. "What I'm going to do it rip the scooter apart to see what triggered the activation of them, I can tell right away as soon as I saw the one in the crate that is wasn't an overnight job."

"What about Regan." Yugi nodded his head towards his friend as the limo came to a stop in front of the mansion. Roland opened the limo door and picked up the unconscious girl.

"Roland place her in my room, she knows how to get downstairs to the rec room from there when she wakes up." Kaiba told his right hand man and answered Yugi's question. Yugi followed Kaiba into his mansion with Mokuba behind him. They walked up to a door on the inside of the staircase that Roland was walking up and Kaiba took off the picture from around his neck and slid it into a key card slot. The door opened and he turned to Mokuba. "Mokuba, could you bring Regan down when she gets up?"

"Sure thing bro," Mokuba answered and ran off towards the rec room.

Yugi shook his head at the enthusiasm of thirteen year old and noticed the worker Dominic walked through the door carrying a white purse with purple and blue designs and a trolley with the shopping scooter on it. Yugi smuggled the laughter at the sight of the man.

"The purple definitely match your hair, Dominic." Kaiba commented with amusement in his voice.

Dominic posed. "I'd like to think it brings my eyes, the bright colors that hide the weight of the ten pound bag."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "That thing weighs ten pounds? What's in it?"

"I don't know, probably a change of clothes or something, but I am not going to attempt to check." Kaiba answered. "Dominic, send the cart down to the lab, we'll meet it there and then drop off the bag in my room, Regan is currently in there so stay quite."

"Yes sir,"

Yugi looked at Kaiba as he started to descend down the illuminated stairway. It wasn't a very long walk to the bottom which opened to a large room with several doors. Kaiba lead him to the door straight across from the stairs as a door that Yugi didn't notice it before as it opened beside the stairwell to show the trolley and cart following them. Kaiba swiped the key card again and the door opened to a room with a ring in the middle surrounded by glass. Yugi was in awe to the size of it as the trolley rolled into the middle of ring dropping off the cart and then leaving as the ring's door closed behind it. Yugi watched Kaiba as he pressed several keys and the cart was suddenly surrounded by robot arms and a scanner that scanned the machine to show a hologram in front of them. "Kaiba, what are looking for?"

"I already told you, I'm looking for the trigger and the original attacker who set this up."

"Well I can answer the person who more than likely set this up, or have you forgotten two weeks ago?" Yugi responded to Kaiba's annoyed tone.

"I haven't forgotten anything Yugi. Just something this like this doesn't seem to be the demon's level of thinking." He replied ignoring Yugi's frustration. "Diabound is who I am having difficulty with. He was there you said and the last time Diabound was around; it was being controlled by Bakura-"

"Yami Bakura."

"Whatever, the demon couldn't have brought Diabound to the playing field."

"We don't know Dark Matter's level of thinking Kaiba, when he showed up he had been walking around on this realm since Regan put the River's Puzzle together."

"And how much time was that?"

"About seven hours to when he picked you up and the total amount of hours after he was defeated was about sixteen hours." Yugi counted, "So for all we know that little stunt in the store today was probably a testing ground or an accidental start-up and trust me if Regan didn't do what she did she would have been long gone."

"Heh, what about you power boy," Kaiba laughed. "What happened to your fancy magic?"

"Completely useless, it caused a bit of annoyance to Diabound and the cart had a force field against shadow magic, Regan blew up the machinery from the inside for it to stop moving, but that only caused the shadows around and in the machine to pool on the ground to make a gateway to the Shadow Realm, which Diabound came out."

There was silence in between noise of the machines around the shopping scooter as the CEO did his work. Yugi played with the touch hologram of the machine to inspect it for anything that looked like it didn't belong when the door behind him opened making both him and Kaiba jump.

"Hey big brother," Mokuba called as they turned to face him. Mokuba was being followed by a wide-eyed Regan. "I brought Regan, so what's up?"

"Good question." Kaiba replied turning back to his work. "From the looks of it, there isn't any difference let alone a trigger; I don't understand how this was activated to begin with."

"There is something you can't figure out Kaiba?" Yugi asked with sarcasm.

"Don't fill in for Wheeler." Kaiba sneered.

"Why is there a psychotic shopping scooter in your basement?" Regan asked walking up to the glass in between him and Kaiba.

"Because my brother could," Mokuba answered with pride. "Though, I guess searching the machine for three hours didn't come up with an answer to why the machine went ballistic."

"I've been out for three hours! I should be at work not resting let alone being here." Regan exclaimed. "Speaking of which why am I here?"

Kaiba laughed at her outburst. "Work alcoholic much?"

"I don't think I'd be talking Seto, considering you were banned from working on Tuesday."

"She's got a point Kaiba." Yugi added making Kaiba roll his eyes.

"I didn't feel like dropping you off."

Regan shrugged, "All righty then."

Yugi went back to looking at the machine that was currently not being attacked by the machinery. The carts have always been working when Regan was working there so why did they stop doing their jobs and go commando? What scenario changed today that didn't happen before? He turned back to look at Regan in her sleek black dress pants, a box knife and her deck attached to her belt, and a low, white, V-neck tight long sleeve shirt with her arms crossed. There was a bandage wrapped around the back of her hand that hadn't been there before. Suddenly, the idea clicked. "Regan can I see the box knife?"

She blinked and she took it off her belt. "Sure I guess."

Yugi took it from her and walked up to the doors of the glassed area. The doors opened and he walked into it followed by Regan and Kaiba.

"Mokuba you stay out here." Kaiba told his brother.

"Alright, but be careful Seto." Mokuba answered and went to the control panel.

Yugi pushed the blade out of its protection case and poked his finger. He winced at the pain of all of the nerves in his finger went off at once.

"Yugi what are you doing?" Regan asked in panic.

He didn't answer as he focused on making pushing enough blood on the outside of his finger. He had to be quick on getting the required material before the wound closed. Fortunately and somewhat unfortunately, his enhanced shadow magic healed his wounds extremely quickly, so such a prick to the finger would only take a few seconds to heal. Once he managed to get enough blood, he looked at the machine and held his hand over top of it. The blood drop dropped onto the machine making to come alive scaring him half to death. The wheels of the machine tried to move from its spot in the middle of the ring, but then it stopped. Yugi walked back to it and suddenly a black cord came out of it and latched onto his arm.

"What the-"Kaiba started as he tried to touch it but it shocked him away. "Fuck!"

The cord turned gold as it gripped tighter around his arm and Yugi felt his energy start to leave. Someone grabbed the knife from his free hand as he tried to tug away from the gold cord that started to get tinted with white waves. Then the connection was severed by Regan slashed the cord off and the cord that was left on his arm went limp and fell to the floor along with him. He panted in exhaustion and Regan lifted him to his feet and the three of them left the ring just as another cord appeared smashing against the door behind them.

"What the hell was that?" Kaiba asked looking at the machine as its single cord was batting rather loudly against the glass.

"Surprise," Regan replied and glared at the machine. "I hope that is bullet proof glass."

"No it's not." Kaiba answered in annoyance, "Its natural disaster glass. Good against typhoons, hurricanes, tornados, tsunamis, and earthquakes."

Yugi and Regan sighed in relief.

Then something clicked in Yugi's mind. "But it still can get through it has-"

"Shadow Magic," Kaiba finished in realization. "Everyone head to the observation level, we'll wait until it calms down from there."

"But can't it reach us from there?" Mokuba asked and Regan grinned.

"That thing is just a cable so it can only go so far, so even if we were twenty feet away from it, it wouldn't be able to touch us."

"Which is why you three are following me, if it was a twenty foot cable it can reach ten feet outside of that ring and with my luck with the magic shit, it would use the shadows as an extra arm to reach for Yugi in this room." Kaiba retorted walking over to a door to the left. "Yugi started it up with his blood so it is looking for Yugi the rest of us would technically be safe theoretically, but I'm not taking any chances."

Yugi nodded just as the cord started to make a shadow portal into the glass. Regan, Mokuba and him ran after Kaiba leaving the cord in the dust. They watched the cord play around the room for about a half hour before it started to retreated. During that time Yugi filled Regan in on what she missed.

"So now what?" Regan asked. "We know the culprit and a little bit more on whom he is and how he thinks. But what else have we actually gained from this test, besides it feeding off of the aura and shadow magic using the tracking system of the person's blood."

"How did you come to the conclusion that it feeds off of shadow magic?" Yugi asked her in confusion.

"You know that little white stream that started to form after the cord turned the color of your aura?"

"Yes."

"Well the same thing happened to me when I was attacked by it only black and white waves while yours was white. If I remember correctly when Atem split his soul he split it down between dark and light where the light was to be reincarnated while the dark was sealed in the Millennium Puzzle. Shadow magic is split in this same format with light and dark, so when it was feeding off of you all it got was the light of the shadows while it fed on me it fed on both because I'm not split down the middle with Nile." Regan explained.

"That actually makes a lot of sense," Mokuba pondered and looked at the box knife he had been playing with for the past half hour. Without warning he slit his finger open.

"Mokuba what do you think you are doing?" Kaiba asked in worry and anger.

Mokuba ignored his brother's tone and placed a bit of his blood on the knife then grabbed a Band-Aid out of his pocket and wrapped his finger. "I know for sure I don't have any shadow magic, so there is still one more test that needs to be completed. We need to know if it is any blood that will work or it is just a user of shadow magic."

"But I'm not a shadow user." Kaiba and Regan stated at the same time. They looked at each other funnily.

"You may not use it, but you certainly have the capabilities to do so. You are both shadow welders, hence why you both technically have a millennium item, _even if you rather not have it_." Mokuba emphasized on the last point towards his brother.

Kaiba sighed. "Fine, but as I am going down there you will not and I repeat _will not_ leave this room even if everything goes to hell. Do you understand?"

Mokuba nodded and Yugi went to follow Kaiba and Regan to the elevator and he was stopped by Regan or rather Nile. "You need to stay up here also; the shopping scooter might still be active towards your signature."

"But what about you and Kaiba?" Yugi questioned the spirit of the River's Puzzle.

"Don't worry about us." Nile grinned and rubbed the top of his head making it messy. "We got it covered."

Yugi sighed and let them go down the elevator. He was annoyed at the fact that Atem sister pretty much set him aside like a child. He huffed and looked at Mokuba and then back down at the two people as they walked towards the glass ring. The door opened and they walked into it. It looked like Kaiba dropped the blood onto the machine, but it didn't do anything.

Mokuba pressed a button and spoke. "Anything happen?"

"Nope, not a thing, which makes your theory all the more true, I still want to do one more test." Kaiba answered from the floor.

Yugi thought about that for a moment then realized something. "Kaiba you better not do what I'm thinking you are about to do."

"Yugi, that is only part one, now stay up there and don't bother coming to the rescue. Trust me you'll be the victim instead of the hero."

"Yugi, is my brother doing what I think he is doing?" Mokuba asked him after cutting out the line.

"If it is your brother placing his blood on that thing then that is probably- is completely doing right now." Yugi face palmed himself as he watched Kaiba dropped a lot of blood from his hand onto the machine making it go completely insane with about ten cables. "I never considered your brother an idiot, but he better have something to redeem his title."

"Yugi, you might wanna look at this?" Mokuba replied and Yugi looked down at the scene that unfolded.

"What the fuck," Yugi called out as he opened the communications. "Kaiba, what the fuck is that?!"

Kaiba laughed. "Ah something that makes the little light swear like a sailor; this makes me happy."

"What in fucking Ra are you attempting to do?" Yugi yelled as he watched in awe and in fear.

Down below, Kaiba and Nile were standing in front of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon as it was defending with its tail to keep the cable away from Kaiba. The CEO nodded at Nile and she released a colorful light show and the beam hit the machine. This caused the machine to retract and the shadows that were poured into it pooled onto the floor like it had before. Yugi realized what they were up to. Diabound came out of the portal to the shadows and Nile quickly hid behind Kaiba. Yugi felt Mokuba shudder beside him.

He looked down and Mokuba looked like he was scared out of his mind. "What's wrong Mokuba?"

"I suddenly feel really, really scared and I don't know why. Diabound is down there and I'm up here there is no way for it to even notice I'm here," Mokuba answered shaking his head. "But still I feel like it is breathing down my neck."

Yugi looked back down at the scene, Blue-Eyes was smacking Diabound around silly while Nile was standing behind Kaiba, but Regan being in spirit form was literally clinging on to Kaiba's suit, which he would have to ask Kaiba if he noticed, while Nile held her in a comforting way. Yugi growled in frustration at the fact that he couldn't help, but Kaiba was right. He would be more of a victim than a hero in that fight. Blue-Eyes attacked with Burst Stream Destruction and Diabound vanished in a puff of smoke and the Shadow Realm closed. The Kaiba squeezed his hand over the machine as blood dropped from it and onto the machine again but nothing happened.

Mokuba and Yugi rushed to the elevator as soon as Kaiba gave the clear. Yugi walked while Mokuba ran to his brother with bandages and started to tend to his wound. Yugi walked up to Regan as Nile stood beside her as they had changed places again. She seemed pale, but other than that she was as cheery as ever as jumped for joy in excitement.

"We did it!"

"Yup and now the rest of the shopping scooters should be back to normal after defeating Diabound." Yugi answered also getting excited, but suddenly felt sad as the enthusiasm in Regan left almost immediately.

"I have never met Diabound before now," Regan frowned giving Kaiba's frown a run for his money. "I don't understand why I was frozen in fear the first time I met it and the second time I couldn't even stand in the sight of it without feeling the evil and fear run down my spine. It is almost worst then being in the hospital."

"That would be because of my memories." A deep voice entered the room.

Yugi turned to see Atem walking up to them, "Hey Pharaoh."

"How did you get in here?" Kaiba demanded in a fierce tone, but there was a grin playing on his face as if they were in the middle of a match on how times can they jump the other.

"Oh you know the 'hocus pocus magic shit' is what I believe you called it." Atem grinned in a playful way and then got serious again. "Diabound was what started the beginning of the rise of Zorc, back in the palace when Thief King Bakura attacked the palace the first time; that is also when I first summoned a god card."

"Great so all the stress is really being caused by your past experience." Regan grumbled.

"Not just mine, Kaiba also had a run in with it when Bakura threatened to steal Mokuba's soul. Diabound gained the power of Blue-Eyes, during the memory RPG game. Also during the attack five thousand years ago, Priest Seto couldn't seal Diabound as it was the Ka created by the Thief King and all of the rage from the taken souls of Kul Elna. Am I right Kaiba?" Kaiba didn't answer which meant all the more truth and Atem continued. "You were probably feeling the stress of Kaiba, Kaiba's past life, Mokuba and mine all at the same time making you freeze in fear, like your phobia of hospitals."

"Speaking about past lives," Kaiba commented. "What would you say if I went to find the Millennium Rod?"

"I'd be concerned, why?"

"I understand the whole Millennium Item connection, but this nothing to do with my brother so why the hell is he?"

Confusion struck Atem pretty hard that Yugi felt it on his end so he decided to elaborate. "Mokuba is on the same empathy link that Kaiba is on."

"But that doesn't make any sense." Atem pondered. "Unless by hanging around with people who have shadow magic actually gives them a bit of shadow magic, like a rub off effect."

"That's seems reasonable." Regan replied and then turned to Kaiba and Mokuba with a sad expression. "I'm sorry for causing you two so much trouble."

"Ah don't worry about it, just don't do stupid stuff and we are even." Mokuba said and gave a cheeky smile. "Hey I have an idea, why don't you take my big brother out and show him the life of being normal as payment."

"What?" Kaiba asked turning to his brother. "Mokuba, I know what 'normal' is like, I wasn't born yesterday."

"Seto, you may 'know' what being normal is but you most certainly don't know _how_ to be normal. Take a day trip wearing the clothing you got for your birthday and be a nineteen year old for the day."

"Yeah right," Atem chuckled evilly. "I doubt you brother could ever be nineteen for five hours let alone an entire day, I think Hell would have to freeze over, melt and refreeze again for that to ever happen."

Kaiba's attitude to the situation changed immediately and looked at his brother with determination. "I will gladly take the day off and Atem I accept your challenge."

Yugi couldn't believe his eyes and ears at what happened. He laughed on the inside at Atem had playing Kaiba into going for the day trip. He turned back to Kaiba. "Good luck Kaiba, so when do you plan on taking this 'day trip'."

"Next Saturday, it's a weekend, there isn't school and Kaiba Corp doesn't run on weekends so no fools will be able to screw up while I'm gone." Kaiba answered. "I just don't have a clue where to go without being attacked by those crazy females and not be seen with everyone judging."

"Canada is the resort for celebrities that need a break from life, unless you're Justin Bieber or the Jonas Brothers, because then all the teenager girls go ballistic, we could go there."

"That's like saying go find a needle in a haystack, Canada is huge which province do you want to visit cause I certainly don't care and nor I do not want to visit the territories, way too cold for that."

"Let's go on a BC tour trip!" Regan exclaimed with excitement. "The trees are freaking huge and the whale sights are amazing."

"Vancouver it is." Mokuba said. "That's a ten hour trip so you guys leave here at 3pm Saturday and you'll get there at 8am on Saturday."

"That does not sound like ten hours, that's like going back in time." Atem replied.

"That's pretty much what we're doing." Regan answered. "There is a seventeen hour time difference between here and Vancouver."

"In other words, Atem they are seventeen hours behind us." Yugi explained and turned to Kaiba and Regan. "Which is why you are sleeping on the plane; that way you don't get jet lag."

"Great, well I'm going home to change and then I'm heading to the arcade." Regan announced heading to the door that headed to the surface. "Joey challenged me to a race, so I guess I'll be ready for three at my house for pickup."

Yugi waved good bye to his friend then remembered that Tristan challenged him to Téa's dancing game. "Hey wait up Regan, Tristan challenged me to that dancing game. Let's walk home together."

She turned to him and gave him a smile. "Then hurry up slow poke."

"I'm not slow!" He called back as she started running and ran after her. "And I also have an umbrella, so wait!"

_**What could Dark Matter be up too and who knows what Diabound's real purpose was, guess it was a good thing Blue-Eyes solved that problem.  
><strong>__**But now, off to Vancouver, British Columbia in the next chapter  
>Review please and thank you<strong>_


	14. Vol 2: C7: A Day with Kaiba

_**YES! 4160 words in one day with distractions to Camelot and back. Just goes to show I have no life and this is what I did on my snow day. :P Anyway, Nightcore for about 2 hours and I would like to say which Google Maps this chapter would have never been able to be completed. GO GOOGLE!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters, just my OC's and another note I don't own any of the places that are in this chapter, they are all in Vancouver and are owned by this owners…<br>Anyway ONWARD!**_

**Chapter 7**

**A Day with Kaiba**

Saturday, October 22, 2011 BC Time  
>Sunday, October 23, 2011 Domino Time<p>

"If Mokuba has a little bit of Shadow magic, wouldn't it have activated the shopping cart?" Regan asked out of boredom of hearing her own thoughts from asking the same questions from a week ago over and over again.

"Probably not," Seto sighed on his laptop. "It wouldn't have been able to sense the small amount."

Regan nodded at his answer and pouted at the screen of her laptop. They were flying into Canadian Air Space after the long flight of sleeping. It took Regan awhile to get herself to sleep as the great CEO fell asleep almost as soon as they left the ground and by the time she got up he was still out cold. Regan got out of her seat, picked up her book bag and put her laptop in it. "I'm going to change; I'll be back in a few."

"Whatever," Was his only reply, but she ignored his not amused tone.

She went to the plane bathroom and quickly changed into a white tube top, a black hoodie, a pair of navy blue jeans with her signature double belt one gold and one silver belt with her white deck box attached to it and white and black skate shoes. She walked back to the seat to find Seto dressed in slight baggy jeans, extremely tight black t-shirt, the white hoodie he got for his birthday and a pair of his own skate shoes that were entirely black. She sat down next to the annoyed CEO. "You look like you're ready to start breakdancing."

"The only reason why I'm here is to win a bet against Atem."

"Mr. Kaiba lighten up a bit, you are supposed to be enjoying yourself in an environment where everyone isn't judging you." Regan replied politely and then grinned. "Unless of course there is a new fan girl club that I could go find for you."

"No thanks," Seto replied immediately. "We'll go on what Mokuba said to do for the day and 'bond'."

_*Flashback*_

_Mokuba, Seto and Regan were in the limo on the way to the airport against Seto's will. He wanted to take one of his jets, but Mokuba said that wouldn't be the norm of a nineteen year old so he was stuck being driven to the airport._

_Mokuba turned away from the window. "So you have everything you need for the trip?"_

"_Change of clothes, airplane entertainment, phone, deck, I'm set." Regan answered with a smile._

_Seto grunted in response which made Regan think he was still upset about doing the day trip._

"_Good, now while you're on this trip you two should, 'bond'." Mokuba stated._

"_What do you mean bond?" Seto questioned in suspicion._

"_Well you two are connected by the items, you should see what you have in common and maybe it will help in future, erm, attacks."_

"_How would you suggest we complete this bonding method?" Regan asked the thirteen year old schemer._

"_Well you could make it a date."_

_Almost immediately Seto and Regan both answered, "No!"_

_Mokuba blinked and then grinned. "Okay so you both have eyes for a different canidate then." Neither one of them replied to his assumption. "Okay then I have another way of completing this bonding."_

"_What is it?" They asked in uncertainty._

"_I pronounce you, Sister and Brother!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

"He is too smart for his own good sometimes." Regan answered. "So 'Onii-chan', where do we head first?"

"How about we land first, then we can decide where to run off to." He replied half-heartedly.

"You don't like flying in anything other than your jets, do you?"

"I don't know who the pilot is and if we crash I can't fire him and sue his ass to kingdom come."

"And why couldn't you?"

"The odds of me surviving a 787 plane crash are pretty slim so if I'm dead then I can't sue shit and if I'm not, the pilot sure as hell is."

Regan shrugged, "Okay say the plane lands without a glitch and everything goes smoothly out of the airport where would you like to go? There is the Grouse Mountain Grind path, Stanley Park and we are hitting a club before we leave. And in between those three events we could walk the streets of Vancouver until you find something that you want to check out. Whether it's Mrs. Tiggywinkles or a hockey game if the Vancouver Canucks are in town; it's your day trip, do as you wish."

"Technically it is 'our' day trip and this is 'your' country so you know what is worth my time seeing."

"You do know how big this country is right," Regan grinned when he nodded. "This is my first time on the west coast, and from the news back in the Canadian Shield, this city is also known for Canada's only nudist beach if you want to go for a swim."

Seto turned to her in shock. "And you know this how?"

"Ever heard of the internet, it's on the 20 best things to do in Vancouver." She rolled her eyes. "If wanna go be my guest, I'll be in a bathing suit."

"No I don't want to go to a nudist beach, what else is there?"

"There is the Blue Water Café & Raw Bar where we could go for lunch if you like seafood, apparently the best in North America and there is skiing, but the weather outside is about eleven point nine degrees for the high so that wouldn't be good. There is the VanDusen Botanical Gardens in the West Side and a shoe store called John Fluevog who sells really funky shoes."

Seto nodded with the new information and grumbled, "Let's just start with the going for the walk on the mountain, and then we can see what our day would consist of afterwards."

"I should warn you, it's a long walk, almost three kilometres."

"An hour and a half walk, it's not that long."

"I just thought I should tell you," She said holding her hands up. "Grumpy."

He put away his laptop into his bag completely ignoring her comment and the pilot voice came on telling them that they were coming in for landing. After the plane landed Regan and Seto walked out of the airport and she felt a drop of water fall on her nose.

"Great, just what I need." Seto stated, "So much for our walk."

"That's okay Seto we can still go." She told him.

"I'm not walking in the bush in the rain."

"There is a Skyride that overlooks the track, the weather network said there was going to be a little bit of rain, hopefully when we get there and up the hill it will stop long enough for us to walk down."

He didn't answer and he walked down to a taxi sitting in front of the airport like the other ten were. Regan sighed and followed Mr. Grumpy as he waited with the door of the taxi open. She got into the vehicle half expected Seto not to join her and just send the taxi off, but he didn't as he also crawled in. He told the taxi guy to head to Grouse Mountain. For the first ten minutes were silence until Regan couldn't take the silence anymore as her music on her phone was being stubborn to play anything good. She turned to her 'brother' and spoke English knowing full well that Japanese would still be understood by the driver, "So Seto what is your favorite food?"

"What?" He asked her with confusion.

"Twenty questions," Regan explained. "First question, what's your favorite food?"

"Beef fillet," He sighed. "Second question, what is your favorite type of monster?"

"Dragon type, but spellcasters are not too far from the top either." She answered happily. "Third question, what is your least favorite trap card?"

"Fucking Mirror Force, destroyed way too many of my monsters! Fourth question is why did you bring this game up?"

"This trip is a forty minute trip from the International Airport and we have spent ten minutes of it in silence. Fifth question, what is your favorite type of vehicle, not including your jet."

"Something big and bulky that can take down anything in my way." Seto replied after a thought or two. "Four wheel drive and aquatic."

"You mean like a Hummer?"

"Yes, I suppose a Hummer; I have two of them though they don't get much exercise in Domino. Seventh question, do you like Hummers?"

"What happened to question number six?"

"Well you asked if I meant a Hummer and now you just ask question number eight."

"Alright, alright," Regan rolled her eyes. "I love Hummers and trucks, but nothing beats the slimness of a slick bike."

"What kind of bikes? Are you talking about the little bicycles or are you talking about motorcycles?"

"Ah, a two for one deal," She grinned. "I like Ninjas and I'm talking about motorcycles that are meant to get dirty."

"Okay," Seto commented and shifted his position. "Question eleven, are you a daredevil or just adventurous."

"Just adventurous, being a daredevil requires lots of quality time in hospitals, scared out of my mind of hospitals. What about you what is your worst fear?"

There was silence for another kilometre before Seto sighed, but not in annoyance. "Do I need to answer?"

"Not if you don't want to, this is supposed to be a time passing game of fun. If you feel uncomfortable about answering then don't." Regan replied in guilt for bring out a touchy subject.

"No it's fine, just wanted to know the boundaries of the game." Seto answered mono toned. "The only real fear as you call it would be losing the only family I have. Next question, what is your favourite food?"

"KD!"

"What the hell is KD?" He asked in shock to her sudden outburst of excitement.

"Kraft Dinner," She answered and Seto's face still was a mask of downright confusion. "It's macaroni and cheese. It can be done on the stove or in the microwave in little time and I make it better than the box shows. It's heaven on Earth, beside cream puffs, those are heaven too."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." She replied in a calmer tone. "I just have never been in the back of a taxi with a multibillion dollar CEO before, let alone imagined that if I was I would be playing twenty questions with him."

Seto just shook his head.

"Anyway what question are we on?"

"That was seventeen so now so if you ask another question it will be eighteen."

"Alright, if you had a son of your own, what would you name him?" She asked.

"Logan," He answered immediately. "If you had a son, what would you name him?"

"Well I have to say Logan is a nice name, the name is used as the marvel hero Wolverine, but I prefer to call my son Cloud."

"Let me guess, Final Fantasy XII?"

She nodded, "The game is awesome and well Cloud is such a cool name."

"Sorry to interrupt your game, but we are at the mountain." The taxi driver announced their arrival. "$55.49, please and thank you."

Seto and Regan exited the cab and he paid the man seventy, because he could, much over the twenty percent deal. In hardly any time they were up above the trees and looking at the scenery.

"This view is amazing!" She exclaimed with excitement. "And the rain stopped to, so we can walk down the mountain."

"The view is different, though I'm not sure if I like seeing buildings below my view at Kaiba Corp or if I like trees." Seto said with little emotion, though he didn't seem as grumpy as he had on the plane.

They reached the top and then they turned to the trail to walk down again. The trees were unbelievably tall compare to Japan's and the walk was inspiring. The air was fresh and it made Regan feel all giddy inside. She took a couple looks up at Seto every so often and each time was better than the last as his straight forward business look of no expression and frown was less and less and more onto a relief and freedom face. The day continued with excitement after leaving the mountain and grabbed another taxi back downtown for brunch at the Blue Water Café. After that, they walked to Stanley Park and Regan pulled out deflated soccer ball which she quickly blew up with a pump and they kicked it around in an empty field next to a bike path. Later, they walked to John Fluevog Boot & Shoes and were amazed at the vastness of the store. They saw the wackiest of shoes that made shoes out of video games look pathetic and boots that would never sell at any other store.

Being the girl that Regan was she had to try on some of shoes and boots. She wasn't sure what Seto had been up to during the event, but could only guess that he was having a nice conversation with the designer either in the store or over the phone. She found a really cute pair of boots that really caught her eyes and feet. There were black that went about mid-thigh, had two buckles on the leg, one on the top of the foot and one at the toes and they had heels that were about 4 inches. They left shortly after she said good bye and took a quick walk to the Movieland Arcade which was apparently one of the best arcades in the area. They battled it out there for a couple of hours before calling a taxi that took them to the VanDusen Botanical Garden. The sun was starting to get low in the sky after looking at all the different plants and getting lost in the hedge maze. Seto had to find her after she called him on her phone to help her get out. She may be good at games and know which way was north, but she certainly wasn't good at getting herself out of mazes that had walls that looked the same. After the adventure and a half she was ready to hit the hay, but there was still one thing she needed to do. Get Seto Kaiba in a club. She sighed in the cab wondering why it was her task to get him there, but apparently that is what nineteen year olds do: school, party, have fun and the minimum work after school. It was completely Atem's and Yugi's idea to take him there, so as long as he doesn't drink amazing amounts of alcohol and they could make a flight for nine that night which they would be back at ten on Sunday night.

They stopped in front of the crazy shoe shop and in confusion Regan followed Seto out of the taxi. "What are we doing here?"

"If you at least want to look like you are old enough to not be in elementary school, I figured getting you a pair of those boots you were looking at would solve that problem." He responded with his sly grin.

"I do not look like I'm in elementary school." She insisted. She didn't want him to get those boots for her.

"Prove it."

"I will," She told him proudly and walked up to a random male citizen that was walking by probably heading home from work. "Excuses me, but how old would you say I am?"

The man looked her up and down and looked back to Seto and then looked at her again, "About 12 maybe 13 at maximum. Your older brother must be proud to have such a pretty young lady."

"He might, thank you sir." She sighed in defeat and left the man to his business and walked back to Seto. "Fine, you win. I'll wait by the shop window."

"Has the Seto Kaiba shattered someone else's pride?" The CEO grinned evilly.

"No, just slightly dented it. My pride can handle what you dish out, hence why you haven't shut me down for me not being as formal to you as other people are."

He didn't respond and looked away.

"And I have proved my case."

"Whatever Imouto," He said and walked into the store before she could retaliate.

"How dare he use my pestering tricks on me like that," She huffed to herself and Nile popped out beside her.

"You know it is rather funny how well you two get along, it's like someone twisted with his natural character." Nile answered.

'_He only gives respect to those who he sees as an equal which in this case it seems my pride made him see me as an equal to his eyes and then later on with a hint of my deck._'

"Being a dragon typed deck, right."

Regan nodded. '_Funny how those things work out in such a manner that I am friends with both the King of Games and Seto Kaiba, and all of it came with the work of bad guys._'

"Speaking of guys you seem to have someone approaching you." Nile pointed towards a man not much older than Seto walking towards them in jeans, shirt and jean jacket.

When he arrived Regan turned her attention visible towards him. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you could help me find someone." He asked timidly.

"I could try," She shrugged. "But I'm a tourist so I don't know anyone around here."

"Well you might have seen this guy walking around," The man held out a picture of Seto in his fancy wardrobe that he certainly was not in. "I can tell from your deck that you're a duelist so you should know who Seto Kaiba is."

Suddenly a breeze kicked in making the picture fall on the ground. The man picked it up and Regan noticed a tattoo with a knight slaying a white dragon on the back of his neck. '_Shit Dragon Slayers, Nile could you summon the most human monster out of the deck and tell them to warn Seto.'_

"Already on it, Guardian Angel Joan should do the trick." Nile responded behind her as the man tried to pick up the sheet of paper off of the sidewalk.

Suddenly a normal clothed, human version of Guardian Angel Joan walked out of Hart & Sole, made eye contact with Regan and into John Fluevog. The man stood up and was red with embarrassment finally having the photo in his hand. Regan had the same expression on before she found out he was a dragon slayer.

"Sorry about that."

"That's alright as long as it wasn't really Seto Kaiba," She replied in a really chippy way. "I personal think he is like the hottest thing that landed on this earth and those eyes could take out anyone who stood in our way."

Beside the man Nile was standing there in disbelief. "What are you doing, he may be hot, but seriously I think you're going overboard."

'_Shut up and just give me some more of those fan girl moments you have with him would ya, I'm pretending to be one of those people._' "Not only is he the second best duelist in the world he is also extremely rich too."

"Oh… you had me there for a second." Nile replied and Regan saw what her partner had while the man in front of them was dumbfounded.

"All my friends think Justin Bieber as the hottie that struck the sun, but me, I know who the real winners are, to have such a hot, strong guy standing by you and hold you close that is a real dream come true." She added jumping up and down with a huge smile.

"Oh okay then," The man looked freaked and people that were walking by stayed clear of the fan girl. "It's just that, I got memo that he would be in Vancouver."

"Wow really, you must have lots of people that can give you that kind of information." She squealed.

"Yea I guess I do, I also know about you Regan,"

She stopped her jumping around and gave the man a confused look. "Who's Regan? My name is Kayla."

"Hmm, well I'm sorry to tell you that your act would have fooled anyone, but me. I have an ability to show me their personal data such as name and age." The man said and she quit her act. "Now tell me where Kaiba is and I won't bring you to the head of the Dragon Slayers for your interference."

"Whatever Mr. Detail reader," She growled. "I don't know where he is. Now if you excuse me, I came here for a small vacation and now I'm leaving."

"I don't think so,"

"Yeah, and what the hell are you going to do about it?" Regan taunted trying to gather other people's attention. "I'm not someone who you should mess with and even if you decide to bring me to your boss, what is that going to do to help you get to him? I'm not a good ransom if that is what you are looking for."

She turned away knowing she had won that little debate and suddenly the sound of a gun went off quieting the loud sidewalk. She turned back to the man lowering his gun from the air.

"I never said it you were good ransom, but you might be. I just told you what would happen if you didn't tell us." The man snapped and a van pulled up with two more men much bigger than the well-built young adult in front of her. "Now, I'll only ask you once if you still want to leave without a bad record on us. Where is Kaiba?"

"I told you I don't know. I came here for vacation and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you where he is."

"Grab her."

Regan turned around from the situation as a group of people had gathered and ran. She didn't get too far as another shot fired and grazed her side and another bystander in the leg. She tried to continue her run when she stumbled and fell into someone's chest. She looked up and saw Seto looking down at her worried.

"Don't you dare try to interfere, I got this covered." She whispered and tried to get up again to have one of the men pick her off the ground.

She kicked him in the fun spot only to find that there was a cup. She saw of the bystanders try to help but the other big guy held quite a large weapon and the detail reader was also holding his weapon out to block the other side. She continued to struggle and bit his arm drawing blood only to find her thrown against the Detail reader and he placed his arm around her and put pressure on the wound causing her to gasp in pain.

"Damn bitch bites hard."

"Good, now I suggest you stop before anyone else gets hurt." Regan hissed moving her hand to her deck. "I'm warning you."

"Craig, remove her deck from her possession; that is her power." Detail told the man that was complaining about her biting him.

With much annoyance she couldn't move to avoid Craig from removing her belt and threw it in Seto's direction. He bent over and picked it up much to her relief, but what they didn't know was her puzzle was just as dangerous as bringing her monsters from the other realm. What caught her off guard was when Detail noticed Seto picking up her deck.

"Is that Kaiba?"

"Who's Kaiba?" She asked as calmly as she could.

"That guy in the hoodie." Detail demanded squeezing her wound again.

"No!" She yelled and recomposed herself once he let go. "How could you think that some guy wearing clothes that could be bought at Wal-Mart be Kaiba. Please, his pride wouldn't allow him to be seen in such clothing that a nineteen year old would wear and to top it off he is holding gift so he is obviously going home like the rest of these people are. You have me so that won't get into shit so don't hurt anyone else."

She sighed as Detail ignored Seto meaning his 'power' if he even had one didn't work with long distance. Suddenly, there was a cloth on her mouth. She didn't dare breath in whatever was on the cloth. She held her breath and held it for a good thirty seconds trying to get her aura to cooperate and into her item, but her concentration was divided so she couldn't get it to do its tricks like her had in the super store

"Fine," He finally agreed after thinking during that entire time.

Nile appeared in front of her. "I'm taking control; you can't do this without me."

'_But, they'll know about the puzzle._' She thought back panicked.

"No they won't" Nile assured.

Suddenly, Regan felt the puzzle being lifted off of her and thrown into the van. She accidently took a breath as Nile was ripped out of view and the effects of the cloth took effect almost immediately. Besides the effect of what she thought was chloroform, she suddenly felt much weaker and she crumbled into the Detail's grip and then things went black.

When Regan woke, she was cuffed to a wall, sitting on her legs and her side killing. She looked down in a daze and saw her sweater missing and the side of her shirt red and some drops of blood were on the floor. Everything was dizzy and out of focus. She felt sick to her stomach and she was shivering, though feeling her wrists that were together, her body temperature was quite the opposite. She looked up at the sound of someone walking towards her. The picture was blurry and she felt a cold cloth placed under her bangs onto her forehead.

"She has a high fever and her temperature is spiking like there isn't a tomorrow and at this rate there won't be one for her." The person said in front of her. It sounded like a female speaking. "What did you guys do to her? You know she is extremely important to our plan."

"We didn't do anything. Her temperature started to rise while she was unconscious in the van on the way over, that's why we called you in her over an hour ago." That was Detail reader.

"Her blood samples are all reading fine, maybe it has to do with something else that we can't pick up with medical supplies."

"Hey the only thing we have on record for her is that she can summon her monsters from the Duel Monster Realm like Kaiba, Yugi, and Atem I think was his name, so we took her deck."

"No that wouldn't do it, well whatever it is out of our hands rather she lives or dies, by whatever this is, or by the leader. Try and get some answers out of her though, she can still hear and speak just don't try to show her anything," The woman shown a light in Regan's eyes making her back her head away. "She won't be able to see it properly."

With that the woman walked out leaving Detail alone with her. The man sighed and kneeled in front of her. "Now look what you have done, causing more trouble."

"I didn't do anything," She responded only to get slapped, "Bastard."

"Shut up, you have no right to speak such foul language."

"I'll speak as I wish; you can't control what I do. And by the way your bitch slapping needs some work."

She was slapped again much harder.

"Why do you insist on pissing me off?"

"Why do you insist on pissing me off?" She threw the question back.

He growled and she felt rage coming from him. She smirked inside; when anything is angry they make mistakes. He calmed down again though to her disappointment. "Why do you help the Kaiba brothers?"

"Because I don't like squirrels making house fires,"

"What the fuck does this have to do with squirrels?"

"You are the rodents invading a territory that you are not welcomed and exterminators like me get rid of such pests." She retorted.

"How dare you compare us to squirrels!" He exclaimed in shock.

"I'm sorry, you're right you aren't squirrels, you're earwigs you worthless things of nature the only thing you are good for are feeding the birds."

"You stun bitch!" He slapped her again and she hit her head off of the wall.

"I hope you are happy killing me faster."

"What is causing your fever?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know, but at this rate, I'll probably be dead within an hour." She concluded in anger.

Detail got up again and walked to what looked like a door way. "You better not die within an hour the boss won't be here for another two."

"I'll die when I wanna die, earwig." She screamed and then whispered to herself. "I will last as long as it takes I don't plan on dying down here and I certainly am not dying when your boss shows up."

About five minutes later she was in cold sweat. She concentrated on her aura in between her hands above her head. Many lights appeared almost instantaneously and a small explosion happened almost as fast making her scream in pain as quite a bit of her aura left her body and left her limp. She closed her eyes in exhaustion. She heard running and then felt her cuffs fell to the ground making her fall with them.

"What did you do now?" Detail asked in front of her, but she didn't answer.

Ten minutes after a bunch of panicked people were running in and out of the room that she laid in, the woman from before came into the room. "What happened to the cuffs?"

"They were completely destroyed." Detail answered

"What do you mean destroyed, those things are unbreakable."

"Well obviously not, and now she is worse than before,"

"I am aware," The doctor answered placing her hand on her head only to swipe it away. "Jesus she's extremely warm, I don't like her survival rate."

"What about ice," someone else said in the room.

"No, it's not what her temperature is at, it is going down now, but it's whatever her body did to remove my hand, it fucking hurt."

"What are you talking about doctor?" Detail asked in almost fear.

"Turn off the lights." The lights went off and there were several gasps before the lights went on again. "Whatever that force field is it is causing her to die."

"That does not help us resolve the situation."

"Well the only thing I can think of is completely unscientific and not in the medical books." The doctor pondered. "I want to say it is aura causing it, but."

"But what," Detail urged.

"Aura is one color not multi, I think I know what the problem is. Her aura is not stable which makes it look like many colors."

"Are you saying she is a ticking time bomb?"

"Not yet," A voice interrupted. "But I am and ready to blow."

After that, there were sounds of ass kicking, people running, and creatures crying their battle cries. That went on for quite a while before it was silent again. Someone walked into the room and she tried to move only to get her torso up before falling again.

"Yes Yugi, she's right here." Seto's voice answered the empty room. The lights went off and then turned back on. "This is worse than what you described."

There was a pause and then the familiar sound of the chain that connected to the River's Puzzle. There was the sound of someone kneeling beside her and she felt the puzzle touch her hand. She gasped at the fact that she wasn't breathing properly and felt the puzzle's pulse which sent her symptoms on a one way trip out of her system. She opened her eyes to her reflection in the puzzle to see two blue eyes looking back. '_So this is what she looked like to everyone else when she used her aura._' She commented to herself has she slipped the chain around her neck again. She started to get up and Seto help her to her feet.

"She's back to normal now." Seto had his phone to his ear and looked at Regan as if scanning for something and then rolled his eyes putting the phone on speaker phone.

"What was that about?" She asked out loud.

~Well it just so happens that because your aura is incomplete in which was fine until you met the River's Puzzle it equaled it out which cause you to have a dependence with it.~ Yugi answered on the other line. ~ If someone took the puzzle off of you, you would essentially lose all control on your aura in which it would gather other people's aura and gathering what reserves you have throwing them all together and then if not balanced again would create a miniature super nova leveling anything in the radiance of how much power the user has and much time has passed before the hour max time. ~

"Yugi, where did you get this information? I have never heard about it."

~Nile was bored in class and so was I so we had a long discussion about your multicolored aura. ~

"Yugi, you have a slight problem in your equation." Seto interrupted. "She hadn't had the puzzle on for almost two and a half hours."

~That's insane, normally someone would go poof before the half an hour mark! ~ Yugi shouted into the phone. ~And what did she look like before you gave her the puzzle? ~

"Like a dim pool light."

~That's only the second stage. ~

"Out of how many?" She asked.

~Four, the first is a flu like symptom, the second is the force field the surrounds the body, the third is when the user kinda works like a zombie sucking away any aura and walks around looking for more and more and eventually, they go boom for the fourth stage. ~

"Okay next question, what sets off the second stage to go to the third?"

~When the user's aura reserves are just about used up; the brighter they are; the closer to the third stage. ~ Yugi explained in his own thoughts. ~ And an added bonus, when the aura is stable again the wounds that you received with in the last twelve hours should actually heal within the next hour or so, you're are one insanely lucky person Regan. But, DON'T EVER DO SOMETHING SO REDICUIOUS AGAIN! ~

"Alright, I'll make sure there is a Plan C next time; see you tomorrow-ish or maybe the next day."

~Good, have fun you two. ~

Kaiba hung up the phone and both of them walked out of the room after grabbing her sweater and back.

"Seto, the whole point of going to a club is to drink _and _dance, not one or the other." Regan told the man flying his Blue-Eyes Jet.

Seto sighed. His day was longer than any other day he could remember and he had to admit on the inside, besides the Dragon Slayers showing up, it was fun. '_So this is why most nineteen years old don't give a flying fuck about what they do, it is freedom._'

"Seto did you hear me?" Regan asked again.

"Yes I did, I was just thinking." He replied the excited girl who he could have sworn was on several espressos and several energy drinks, but found out also at the club that she despised coffee, espressos and energy drinks and only likes orange pekoe tea, milk, juice and water. "I danced only because I knew I was taking this ride home, not that slow ass plane were I can't fire or sue worth shit. So do you like those new boots that made you a target for every freaking male in that club?"

"I do, thank you Seto." Regan told him. "Now captain when are we due to arrive in Domino City cause I have no flipping idea on how fast we are flying."

"We should arrive in Domino in about three hours."

"Damn that is like more than half the flight time, we might make it home for supper."

"Do wish to go faster so you make it before supper?"

"Yea! Let it rip!"

"What?" He looked back to the passenger seat through the reflection on the window.

"Sorry," She started. "LET'S REV IT UP!"

He sighed again. "For someone who has been running around all day, shot, slapped several times and had almost died because of the removal of a gold and silver object, you sure are hyper."

"It's a high Seto, when my aura was balanced again a lot of excess aura was continuing to run through my veins in which creates energy." She corrected. "Nile just explained the whole thing to me."

"Ah huh; and how long does this 'high' last?"

"Until all the excess aura is burned off, you know when I suddenly fall asleep."

"Well how much could there be, you have been partying in that freaking club for four hours without break, and-" He ranted and paused when he heard breathing that came from the headset. "Regan?" He set the jet in autopilot, unbuckled his seatbelt and turned around. He shook his head and rolled his eyes at the sleeping figure in his back seat, "Apparently, not much left."

He sat down in his seat, buckled up and took control of the jet again.

~She's out cold isn't she? ~ Mokuba commented through the headset.

"We'll be there in about two hours, call Jade to come and pick her up then."

~Alright, and Seto don't be speeding. ~

The CEO grinned, "Even if there was speed laws in the sky, how the hell are they going to catch me to give me a ticket."

His brother laughed on the other end. ~Go point, see you soon, big bro. ~

_**Review please and thank you  
>Next Chapter is a Halloween Edition …. :P hopefully for Easter<strong>_


	15. Vol 2: C8: The Spirits of Halloween

_**Hello Duelist! This is the Halloween Edition for Easter. Yes I suppose I will admit that it is a bit late for a Halloween addition, but hopefully when all is said and done I will have a Christmas chapter on Christmas… and now you are probably like "What the hell girl, this is Halloween on the last day of March, what are you doing for the next nine months!" Well I'll be writing chapters, it just so happens that by the timeline is set up in such a way the Christmas won't be around for a while, so do not be alarmed.**_

_**On another note, there is going to be French cursing that is rated on a higher plane of existence. It is translated in the chapter so you don't have to go and look it up, but if you want to I'm stopping ya. :P **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters, only the storyline and my OCs so off we go!**_

Chapter 8

The Spirits of Halloween

Monday, October 31, 2011

"Oh my Ra, what is this madness?" Atem exclaimed.

Yugi turned to the door way and saw Atem wide-eyed and jaw dropped. He grinned, "What don't like my costume?"

"Costume," Atem started and then noticed what Yugi was wearing. "Oh yes, nice job, just… what in Ra happened here?"

"Huh?" Yugi asked and looked around to what Atem was gapping at. The room he had to admit was a complete disaster of boxes, bubble wrap that he would enjoy later, and wrapping paper. "Heh, my costume can in the mail yesterday and I opened it this morning… there were a lot of different boxes with the different items in them."

"So all of this was in that box that you brought to your room last night?"

"Yup, it's for the festival today."

"And the occasion is?"

"In North America, it is called Halloween where kids get dressed up and go out trick or treating after the sun goes down. The event was called Hallows Eve where the spirits come to earth again for the day. Costumes were to confuse and keep evil spirits and monsters away after dark." Yugi answered as he started to clean up his mess. "The festival is a public event, but you have to dress up in order to get in."

"I would like to go see what this festival is about, but I don't have a costume." Atem pondered. "You did a good job on the Silent Magician LV4 costume by the way."

"It only took me two hours to get my hair to cooperate and color it in that colored hairspray." Yugi answered proudly and then went back to the original topic. "Grandpa has got that covered. He is also going to the festival today and bought you a costume, I think you will like."

"What could Grandpa have bought me? But on the other hand what is he wearing to the festival?"

Yugi giggled as he grabbed Atem's hand and brought him to the living room. Grandpa was sitting on the couch with a box on the coffee table in front of him. When they went around the table Yugi noticed a hat over top of his grandfather's face. "Hey, Grandpa I brought Atem down."

His grandfather groaned and pulled his hat off of his face. "Oh hello you two, I must have fallen asleep."

"Are you dressed up as Indiana Jones?" Atem asked observing the attire the man wore.

"That is what other people will think, but I was the original, not Indiana. Here Atem I believe you will approve it." Grandpa replied and gave him the box on the table. "Oh Yugi I have something for you too."

"What is it?" Yugi questioned and Grandpa gave him a box from underneath the coffee table.

"It is a good thing that it is early in the morning, if you want to change."

Yugi and Atem gave each other a look, of course Yugi knew what was in Atem's box, but his was a mystery. They opened them up at the same time and both were speechless at the contents. They were both packed the same way with a gold eye staring up at them and white clothing underneath. They took out the identical gold crown and set it delicately on the table. Yugi pulled out the white clothing and underneath there was a blue strip outline in white. Both of them carefully emptied the box contents and looked them as they sat on the table.

"This is…" Atem started but he didn't finish. "Yugi, you also have it too."

"Surprise," Grandpa cheered. "Yugi knew about the one I got for you, but what he didn't know was that I also got one for him. Speaking of which Yugi you have something for your brother?"

"Oh yeah right," Yugi snapped out of his daze of amazement of his gift and his grandfather. He dug into his bag that was sitting beside the couch and pulled out a replica of the Millennium Puzzle. "You can't be ruling around your country without the symbol of the Pharaoh now can you?"

"Yugi, how- how did you-?"

"Well Yami, you're not the only one that has connections with the royal tomb keepers. There were several replicas created to keep the original safe." Yugi told him.

Atem took it and looked at it with distaste. "Was it made the same way?"

"If you are worried about sacrifices, then the only thing was sacrificed was time to create it."

The Pharaoh sighed with relief and smiled placing his contents back in the box. "Come on Yugi, we have some work to do before the festival."

"What," He looked up and saw a glint in Atem's eyes. "Whoa wait a moment, there is no way I am going wearing that!"

"I'm Pharaoh; you will do as you are commanded, mortal."

"Pfft, so am I if you want to take that route, I work long and hard on Silent Magician's costume there is no way-"

"I'll set this in his room, while you hog tie him and bring him upstairs." Grandpa interrupted as he walked up stairs holding both of their boxes.

In the end of the debate, Yugi ran up the stairs before Atem could attempt to find something sharp. "Fine you win, you win I'll wear the outfit and no there isn't anything wrong with it, it is perfectly A Okay!" He pleaded and a grinning Atem walking up the stairs behind him.

"That's what I thought; now I'll give you a shot on you attempting to put it on. If you fail not only do I have to fix it, you also owe me a duel later."

"Okay…"

_*1 hour later…*_

Yugi stood in front of the mirror in his room and looked at his reflection. He wasn't expecting it to look as it did, but now that he had it on, he was rather impressed and a little subconscious. "Thanks for the help Atem."

Atem nodded as he placed his hand on his chin as if he was trying to figure out something. Then he tasselled Yugi's hair to make it even spikier and messier than what it was. "There much better."

"Well if there was any doubts that might come with you being my brother, well I think we fixed that problem." Yugi sighed as he turned to view himself again. "Though, I feel rather exposed wearing this."

"You could wear tights…"

"Atem, I am not going as one of those super heroes that Nile has poisoned you mind with, which she got from Regan. All three of us need to have a long discussion on the new experiences and cultural differences."

Both of them were wearing the same design in clothing that Atem had worn when he was pharaoh. They had on a white kilt and top that was held together by a large, gold waist band and a blue strip that went in front and down the middle of the kilt and one in the middle on the back. There was a large sum of gold that they both wore that each of them knew would be an archaeologists dream come true to have such intact artifacts, there was one across their shoulders and collar bone, a choker that was identical to the one Atem wore on a daily bases, a bicep band on each arm, a gold and blue bracelet on each wrist, a shin wrap on each leg and a shoulder wing that held back their indigo cape off of their left arm. They both had the crown on their heads that surprisingly didn't feel weird on Yugi's head and they both had the shoe-like slippers that were fixed to be comfortable in Japan.

Yugi looked at Atem who nodded back and grinned. "You almost look as good as I do"

"We'll see about who has the most fans at the end of this day then, how about it, a game?" Yugi asked as they headed out of his room to go see his grandfather.

"Sure, but how are we going to pull this off?"

"Well there is going to be a costume contest, so just like that beauty contest last year we can ask them to create best looking person too."

"So, what happens if neither of us wins?"

"We'll just see who has the most wins out of the two of us." Yugi said and looked at the breakfast at the table; he didn't even notice they entered the room. They sat at the table and were shortly joined by Grandpa who held a coffee in his hand.

"Are you ready to go children of the gods?" Grandpa asked.

They headed out and started to walk to the school. With each step Yugi was becoming more and more excited. "I can't wait to see everyone else's costumes."

"Same, but I'm more interested on point of this festival is, I need to speak with Regan about Halloween, dammit I feel old." Atem sighed with his hand to his head like he had been dealing with idiots all morning. "Between you, Grandpa, Joey, Tristan, Téa, Regan and Pegasus, I should be update on everything that I missed and didn't learn while I was here to begin within a couple of more days."

Yugi chuckled lightly, "Well at least you don't look that old."

"I am glad that I am the same age as I left. I like when girls are goggle-eyed when I walk by."

"Nice job Yugi, now you just give him an ego boost that he really didn't need." Grandpa scolded.

Yugi was about to complain when he noticed that they were at the school. "Awesome we're here, now let's see if we can find anyone with all these costumes."

"Hey Pharaohs, Grandpa, we were wondering when you guys would show up!" A Brooklyn accented voice called from the clearing in the front of the school.

Yugi turned to the group, Joey was wearing robes and held a green Lightsaber, Tristan was wearing a blue, Spartan suit from Halo and Téa was wearing the Cosplay of Elizabeth Swann from the third movie of Pirates and the Caribbean. "Hey guys; didn't know if we were going to be able to find you in this crowd."

"Oh you think the crowd is bad here, go around back that is where the real crowd is, they got candy." Tristan told them playing with this helmet. "By the way, I never thought you could pull it off, but man looking at you two I would thought that you guys were the actual pharaohs today."

"Speaking of looking like a king, Yugi did you start using steroids or something?" Joey asked poking at his arm.

"No!" Yugi denied instantly, "I've been working out for a couple of months now, did you not notice a couple of weeks ago when you took off my shirt."

"No actually I didn't."

"Hey, nice outfit Gramps, off to go on an excavation sometime today." Tristan asked in a teasing manor.

"Nope, today is for the thrill of the suit." Grandpa told him with a determined grin that he used to do back when he gambled.

"Hey," Téa started looking around. "Did Regan come to school with you guys?"

"No, I thought she was with you three?"

"Well that's not good, not with two villainous people with minions running around looking for her, we should go find her." Joey stated. "Man, why do the bad guys always get the minions."

"Oh good; we're not late!" Someone yelled from the entrance of the school. "Hey guys."

The group turned towards the voice and saw Dark Magician Girl walking beside Jade dressed as a Natasha Romanoff, or Black Widow off of Iron Man 2, another movie that Regan just so happened to get them into and apparently The Avengers or something was being shown sometime next year, with a lot of the Marvel heroes. Out of his head, Yugi was stunned that a Duel Monster was present.

"Dar- Dark Magician Girl what," Joey stuttered. "What is she doing here?"

"I don't know, it is technically Spirit Day, so I wouldn't be surprised that there were duel monster spirits were running around also." Yugi managed to say as the two females walked up to them.

Jade looked at the six of them and then turned to Atem and himself. "I would bow down to you too, but that would be rather strange in this environment."

"I know they look exactly as the stone carvings in the photos," Grandpa told Jade in praise. "Told you, now they are the living proof."

"Not to be such a spoiler, but we need to figure out where the heck Regan is, there are a lot of crazy stuff that has been happening to us over the last month and the last thing we need is for her to get in trouble again." Tristan pointed out as the female magician hooked an arm onto Yugi's.

"Well, I call this pharaoh for a search partner; we'll meet back here in an hour to see if any of us has found your friend."

Everyone nodded and they split up into 4 groups of two: Joey and Tristan, Grandpa and Jade, Atem and Téa, and Yugi and Dark Magician Girl. Yugi searched the inside of the school, but felt like something was nagging at his brain that he couldn't figure out. Everyone met back in their original spot with no luck.

"Man, where could she have gone?" Joey asked for the group.

"Why do I have the feeling we have already saw her, but because she is wearing a costume we didn't recognize her." Yugi questioned. Suddenly he heard a shocked gasp and turned to find a priest and a vampire, "Kaiba, Mokuba!"

"Now that was not something I would have ever predicted Kaiba to ever wear, hell must have frozen over and we are about to get a swarm of angry demons." Joey exclaimed.

Kaiba was wearing the priest outfit he had received for his birthday while his brother was wearing the typical vampire costume, but Yugi wasn't sure if it was a costume because he looked natural in it.

"Hey you guys, nice costumes." Mokuba greeted. "I never really did see how you were an Egyptian Pharaoh, but now I see how, congrats I'm not bowing."

"Kaiba, what are you doing here, I thought you would be at the office or something." Tristan asked.

"Someone needed to watch Mokuba in this mess and unfortunately I had to wear this," Kaiba growled in distasted. "So how long has it been since this stunt been going on?"

"Well, about an hour and a half." Grandpa answered the CEO.

"Wait what stunt?" Téa asked.

"I think I know." Yugi and Atem replied at the same time.

Kaiba grinned as Roland came over to them giving Kaiba a black book bag that Yugi recognized. He held it out to Dark Magician Girl. "Alright Regan, you won the bet, considered yourself getting that book."

"Regan!" Téa, Tristan and Joey exclaimed.

The blonde nodded and took her bag from the CEO. "I guess that means I did a freaking good job at this Cosplay, the wash out dye was expensive enough."

"Let's just see how well, Yugi." Atem stated hinting towards him.

"On it," Yugi said as he took out his deck and pulled out two cards. He looked around and then summoned his most trusted monsters. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl popped into existence from a portal that no one out of their group noticed.

"Yes Master," The two magicians asked together.

Yugi nodded his head towards the second Dark Magician Girl. "What do you think? Good, bad, complaints about Regan's costume idea?"

"It wasn't my original idea; Dark Magician is the one who gave it to me when you were in the tag team battle." Regan replied mimicking the original with her arms crossed and wand in hand.

"Oh my, I didn't think Mahad was right." Dark Magician Girl pondered.

"Of course I was right, I'm always right." Dark Magician scolded as he placed his apprentice next to Regan. "The only thing I have to say is that Ms. Heartin is shorter then Mana."

"It's Regan, REE-GAN, not Ms. Heartin it makes me feel uncomfortable." Regan whined.

Yugi shook his head in her response, but she still seemed to be missing something. Then his thought clicked. "Where is the River's Puzzle Regan?"

"I put it in my bag to trick you guys; I should probably put it on again. Nile is going to be furious that I forgot." She answered and took out the golden pyramid with silver ends. Almost immediately as soon as she put it on Nile appeared with an upset and angry look.

"How could you forget about me?"

"I guess when they aren't nagging in your ear all the time you forget that they are happily waiting inside of your bag."

Yugi saw Kaiba wince and turned his attention back to Regan and Nile.

"That was cold." Nile sighed. "Though I guess I deserve that from earlier, truce?"

The girl nodded.

"Alright, I'm heading over to the main even; I wanna actually enter the best costume contest, so you're either coming or you're staying doesn't matter to me." Joey told everyone and with a short pause everyone started to follow. Dark Magician left the group to go back to the Duel Monster spirit realm, but Dark Magician Girl stayed for her own reasons.

At the entrance four judges sat: two girls and two boys. "Hey guys, here to have fun and sign up for best costume?"

"Of course," Téa replied as Dark Magician Girl ventured into the park.

"Okay so you are to write your name, what you are dressed up as and then we'll snap a photo for matching purposes and the contest for best looking, which is divided between male and female, student body and public, which is also divided by kids and adults." The first judge explained.

"And is this contest voted by everyone?" Atem asked.

"Yes, so you can compare with friends and family to see who has the most votes."

Atem nodded and the second judge gave them each a piece of paper with the registration on it. One by one they finished and the third judge took their photos. As they entered the make shift park, the fourth gave them an orange band to wear. On the other side of the giant wall that separated the entrance of the school to the festival in the back and sides of the school, there were candy stalls, game stalls, and food stalls. Joey and Tristan shouted food and then they were suddenly gone.

"Scavengers," Kaiba muttered.

"Well I have duty at the candy stall." Regan announced. "Yugi, you to also signed up for it right? So let's go and get it over with then we can enjoy the rest of the festival."

"Oh, right." Yugi replied cheekily. "I forgot all about that."

Atem laughed.

"What's so funny, Atem?"

"Well if people know who you are and see you working with Regan they might think she's a hologram."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Regan stated.

"Take it as you wish." Atem told her. "I'm just going on what others might think."

"That's for the heads up," Yugi replied politely and turned to Regan. "Let's go."

For the next half hour, Yugi and Regan sold quite a bit of candy and Yugi gave out the odd autograph. One family that went by actually wanted a photo because of 'How cool and similar they were to the tablet that was in the museum and the card.' After the time went by and the next group took over they headed out to find the others.

"Oi, Pharaoh!" someone called out.

Yugi turned towards the sound and saw Bakura in a knight suit. "Hey Bakura, what's up?"

"I just got off my shift and went to look for someone to hang out with for the rest of the day, and then suddenly I saw Dark Magician Girl wandered by and – Hey Dark Magician Girl!" He exclaimed pointing a finger at Regan

She giggled. "Good guess, Ryou."

"Regan? Oh my then it must have been a costume I saw."

"Ah no, so far I'm the only one that has dressed up as her, that was probably the real Dark Magician Girl. By the way are you supposed to be King Arthur or are you one of the knights at the round table?"

"Oh so you do know about England's mythical kingdom of Camelot." He answered excitedly.

"Yes, I'm into that sort of thing."

"Oh really? I just figured that because you did tutoring with Kaiba, I thought you were more in the sceptical side."

"Just because I do tutoring at Seto's office doesn't mean I'm a skeptic, I'm a Libra, I see both sides, myth or not there is always truth in it."

Bakura nodded, "Shall we explore what events our school has created."

Yugi nodded, "Yeah and then we can find out where the heck everyone went to."

The three of them wandered about and eventually came to a haunted house.

"Oh wow, I wonder how scary it is." Regan asked and dragged Bakura and him to the area. A poorly dressed mummy was sitting in front of the door. "Hey, how scary is this haunted house?"

"Well that depends, which level?"

"There is more than one?"

"Yup, there are two of them, one for the kids and one for the ones that think their tough. I think it was you brother, Yugi, and Kaiba that actually just went in-"

"HOLY SHIT!" Someone yelled from inside.

"That would be Atem." Yugi put in.

There was a split second when someone else yelled, "PHARAOH, YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!"

"And that's Kaiba getting pissed off because he just got the living hell scared out of him." Bakura added. "I wonder if he will be nicer now."

"That seems like fun we should go in and scare them too." Regan suggested happily.

Bakura and Yugi turned to each other and then back to Regan, "Ah, no! We like our lives."

"Ah!" Several people screamed at once including Atem and Kaiba.

Yugi's stomach turned suddenly and one look at Regan told him that she did not like the sound that was just made. A person dressed as a zombie came out of the house, running.

"Tex, there was something that literally just popped out of nowhere and then there was a flash of light and then everyone was gone."

"WHAT!" Regan, Bakura and Yugi yelled simultaneously.

"I don't know what happened and – Hey!" The zombie didn't finish as the three of them ran into the haunted house.

For something that was created by a class of high school students, the house was even scarier than the scary ride at Death T, with creepy music and the electronic devices that didn't need someone to work them popped out of nowhere making each of them jump in turn and a minor screech came from Regan when they entered the hospital wing. Suddenly there was a laughter that two of them knew wasn't part of the attraction. Regan stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the hospital ward which made Yugi run into her and Bakura into him.

"What is it guys?" Their British friend asked.

"That laugh," Yugi explained in anger.

"Where is that bastard?" Regan hissed causing Nile to appear in worry.

Bakura jumped back about five feet. "Where the heck did you come from?!"

"I came from the River's Puzzle." Nile answered bluntly and changed her attention back to Regan. "We should get out of this room, if you haven't noticed Regan is as white as a ghost because of this place."

Yugi nodded in acknowledgement.

"What's wrong with the hospital?" Bakura asked as they continued their walk.

"Regan has a fear of hospitals." Yugi answered.

"Well that is rather a pity considering that she carries a Millennium Item, they tend to visit those more often than most folk."

"Let's stop talking about this and move on." Regan answered in a strained voice. "Where the fuck is the end of this room?"

"Over here." A new voice answered in the dim light. Yugi turned towards it in anger and went in front of his group. "Really, it is this way to a one way trip to either the Realm or the Afterlife. I'm being rather nice for giving you the option, Yugi."

"Dark Matter, what did you do with to the other people that were in here?" Yugi demanded.

"Oh you know; the usual." He answered with a shrug. "Still need to bring back my master so I had a game with one of the students in here, didn't last very long unfortunately."

"You sick bastard."

"I'm sorry, but technically my parents were married."

"Ta mere suce le penis d'animaux pour l'argent." Regan muttered next to Yugi causing Bakura to gasp in shock.

"That did you just say?" Dark Matter asked in confusion looking back at the girl.

Bakura popped out into view of Dark Matter. "Trust me, better for you to ignore the comment altogether." He turned to the girl. "Regan that was really inappropriate."

"Ryou, I'll say what I wish to say besides, he started it."

"Hm, you look quite familiar to the Thief King. Ah that is why they called me Bakura the original name for the Thief King because you're his reincarnate." The demon changed the subject making Bakura flinch. "I should probably spare you just in case, so Zorc doesn't kill me because of it. Damn one less body."

"Manga de le merde et morté!" Regan snapped. "What happened to Seto and Atem?"

"Oh those two, well, I guess they were in here as well. Probably having a blast in the Shadow Realm," Dark Matter said and threw a small box at them. "There's proof, I believe that's Kaiba's."

Regan picked up the box carefully off the floor and opened it taking out its contents.

"That is Kaiba's deck." Yugi answered as he saw her flipping through the deck.

Suddenly the deck was out of her hands and floating back to Dark Matter and he started to shuffle the cards. "It was fun, but now it's time to say goodbye Yugi. Regan don't worry too much, I'll come and retrieve you once Zorc has revived from the depths, after all you and Nile are still separated and needing to be one again. And then you shall be my wife."

"Va te faire metre, enfoiré!" Regan yelled and ran towards the demon.

"Ah Regan, what are you doing?" Yugi called to her as the girl hit the demon over the head with her wand. She grabbed the deck and Dark Matter blasted her back into Bakura.

"That hurt you know."

"Not as much as this is going to." Regan told him as she drew a card from the top of Kaiba's deck. "The one thing I know about these little kidnaps and shit you people pull off. Once you kick their ass, the people who were taking comeback. So I'm going to make sure that you are defeated, I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"And a card is going to do so much." He laughed, but it became nervous laugh when the dragon appeared in front of them. "What the-"

"Just another thing you don't know, I've been practicing with Nile to summon real monsters without a duel disk for the last week."

"But people can only summon their own monsters that are connected to them." Bakura stated.

"Doesn't have to be when the creature wants her master back." Regan told them, "So how about it, White Lighting Attack!"

The Blue-Eyes cried in anger towards the demon and blasted him with ease.

"Arg, until next time, Regan you will be mine!" Dark Matter yelled and then he vanished leaving a group of people about ten in front of them out cold on the floor.

Regan and Yugi rushed forward and found Atem and Kaiba starting to wake up.

"What the hell was that?" The CEO grumbled and looked up to see his dragon. "Blue-Eyes, what are you doing here?"

"Seto, Atem are you guys okay?" Regan asked them and both nodded. "Good, now let's leave right now or one of you'll have to carry me out."

_Back outside_

"Everyone should be okay in about five minutes, so the house should be able to be up running by then." Yugi told the two station runners.

"Thank you Yugi, nice to know it wasn't some alien abduction or something." The mummy replied and then they walked away to go help their peers.

"Well there is the event of the week; we should be free until next week." Regan commented making Yugi laugh. She turned towards Kaiba and help out his deck. "Here Seto, DM had it so I got it back."

Kaiba took back his deck. "I suppose that would explain Blue-Eyes, but you can only summon your own monsters why could you summon her?"

"Anything can be called upon under the right conditions, Blue-Eyes White Dragon was angry that you went missing, so Regan summoned her to beat Dark Matter and bring you guys out of the Shadow Realm." Bakura answered. "Though with what was coming out of Regan's mouth I don't think anything would have dared not to come to her side. She gets really mouthy when she's scared so I've come to realize."

"Yeah about that," Yugi turned his attention away from the confused Kaiba and Atem and to the smirking Regan. "I can only presume that is was French that you were speaking considering Bakura could understand you, but I'm Japanese who knows, English and Ancient Egyptian none of those three languages even collide with French."

"English collides with every language, hence why it is called the stealing language. The word croissant is French and Horus is an English translation." Regan corrected. "And let us not forget the word Tsunami."

"What did you say to him, I'm curious?" Kaiba questioned.

"Only three statements," Regan shrugged. "Ta mere suce le penis d'animaux pour l'argent, mange de le marde et morté, and va te faire metre, enfoiré."

Kaiba's eyes widened.

"Okay I got a man's genital," Atem guessed. "What did she say?"

"Your mother sucks animal cock for money, eat shit and die, and go fuck yourself, dickhead." The CEO translated making Atem and Yugi drop their jaws. "If you teach Mokuba anything like that first insult, I personally will wash out your mouth with bleach."

"Whatever, let's just go find the rest of the group, I'm sure they're missing us." Regan replied and started to walk away leaving everyone behind including Nile who decided to pop out of nowhere scaring Kaiba and Bakura.

"She teaches anyone under the age of sixteen and I'll be washing out her mouth." The spirit stated.

"I thought she got that from you?" Atem assumed.

"I wish, but sadly no. She must have picked it up from someone else."

"I'm going to see if five people managed to lose track of my brother." Kaiba announced and followed to where Regan had walked off to.

Yugi shook his head and the rest of them followed. After walking and Bakura introducing himself to Nile, they finally reached their original group with Jade and Regan in an argument.

"What part of going head to head with some demon is a good idea?"

"I never said it was, but I can't just turn a blind eye and allow him to have his own way." Regan retorted. "I don't know why you are so upset about it, everything went fine, no one got hurt, and Blue-Eyes finished the job."

"Still have that idea that you can actually summon real monsters." Jade laughed. "Regan, you're not a child anymore, you should stop pretending that you can do something your peers can."

Yugi was about to speak out, but Regan spoke first. "I happen to like my imagination, and if you think I'm making this up you should know that after sixteen years, you don't really know much about my character." She turned to Yugi with frustration written in her eyes. "Let's have a duel to show just how wrong my mother is."

"You mean right now, here?"

Regan nodded pulling out her duel disk from her bag and her deck box.

"Wait for me!" Someone yelled and Yugi turned to it to see Dark Magician Girl running over. "I wanna play."

"You can duel?" Joey asked.

"Of course and instead of Regan challenging Yugi, I want to play her in his place. So what do you say, Regan?" She answered and a duel disk appeared on her arm. Regan nodded in acceptance.

They separated and people started to gather outlining the duel field.

"Hey look, a Dark Magician Girl versus a Dark Magician Girl." A little girl called out.

"Duel!"

**Regan Heartin VS Dark Magician Girl**

Regan – 4000

Dark Magician Girl – 4000

"I'd like to go first." Regan announced as she drew her card.

**Turn 1: Regan H: 5 LP: 4000**

"First I summon The White Stone of Legend in attack mode."

_**The White Stone of Legend Dragon/Effect Attack: 300 Defense: 250**_

A white stone appeared onto the field and started to glow a white color showing off its power. Yugi became confused at the low attack strength let alone its position.

"What! Why in the world does she have that card?" Kaiba freaked.

"What do you mean?" Joey questioned is suspicion. "It's just a little white stone, what could be so great about it?"

"That little rock is not just some rock. When it is sent to the graveyard from anywhere, you can add a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to your hand from your deck."

"Oh," Joey sputtered out. "Hey Regan, did you forget to tell us you have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in your deck."

"No I didn't Joey, but this stone is in here for a reason, let me show you." Regan replied. "I remove it from play to special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon."

_**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Dragon/Effect Attack: 2800 Defense: 2400**_

A red and black dragon appeared as it gave a mighty roar as it replaced the rock.

"Nice play," Yugi called out.

"Next I special summon Lightpulsar Dragon to the field by using Red-Eyes' effect."

_**Lightpulsar Dragon Dragon/Effect Attack: 2500 Defense: 1500**_

A blue and white dragon appeared next to Red-Eyes in a roar that equaled Red-Eyes in might.

"I still only see holograms." Jade sighed in annoyance.

Yugi turned to jade. "Well then get ready for you to be mistaken."

"She may be your friend, but that doesn't give you the right to go along with her fantasy." Jade rolled her eyes.

A snort was heard close by and Yugi found Red-Eyes in Jade's face. "Told you."

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Regan finished as Red-Eyes walked back to the playing field.

**Turn 2: Dark Magician Girl H: 5 LP: 4000**

"Wow two giant dragons in the first turn, I think I'm getting nervous." Dark Magician Girl exclaimed happily as she drew her card. "I summon Silent Magician LV4 in attack mode and then I'll set two cards also facedown to end my turn."

_**Silent Magician LV4 Spellcaster/Effect Attack: 1000 Defense: 1000**_

"Is that all?"

"Yup,"

"Alright then," Regan told her opponent.

**Turn 3: Regan H: 1 LP: 4000**

"I wonder if Regan is going to use that polymerization card in this duel." Tristan said to the group.

"She might, I want to see what she fuses together also." Atem stated and turned to Jade. "Do you know what she fuses together?"

"Not a clue, the few cards that I know of in her deck is some Dark Lord and an Angel; she brought at least one of them out every time she dueled." Jade explained. "I guess I really don't know much about her after all."

"You don't seem to upset about that." Kaiba commented on her lack of sympathy that Yugi also noticed. He turned back to the duel and was glad Regan didn't notice the conversation on the sidelines."

"I draw," Regan called out.

"Silent Magician gains a counter because you drew a card." Dark Magician Girl explained as the Magician's attack rose by 500.

"I activate the spell, Pot of Greed so I can draw two cards."

"And Silent Magician gains an extra 1000 attack for the two cards."

"No comment?" Kaiba continued in a threatening manner. "If you do I'm dying to know."

"If you are trying to scare me you'll have to do better than that. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to continue watching my daughter in a friendly duel." Jade replied so calmly, it sent chills down Yugi's spine in a warning.

"Now I'm activating Cost Down and sacrifice Lightpulsar to summon Guardian Angel Joan."

_**Guardian Angel Joan Fairy/Effect Attack: 2800 Defense: 2000**_

An angel appeared in Lightpulsar's place.

"Next I activate Red-Eyes' effect to summon Lightpulsar again." Regan announced and the said dragon appeared on the opposite side of Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

"Three large monsters now, do you have any lower level monsters besides the pretty stone?" Dark Magician Girl asked in astonishment.

"Of course, but it seems like today my deck wants to show off a bit." Regan grinned. "Now, Guardian Angel Joan attack Silent Magician. The last thing I need is that magician growing up any more."

Guardian Angel Joan started to form a light in her hands and shot it towards the magician.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card Magic Cylinder." The dueling magician announced as the card flipped face up.

"No you don't, because I also activate a trap, Seven Tools of the Bandit. And by giving up 1000 life points I can negate your trap and because I activated a counter trap and negated yours, I can special summon Van' Dalgyon from my hand. Come on out Van' Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord and destroy her second facedown!" Regan exclaimed in excitement as her life points dropped to 3000 and the large dragon entered the field.

_**Van' Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord Dragon/Effect Attack: 2800 Defense: 2500**_

Dark Magician Girl activated the facedown that was about to be destroyed. "I'm activating it before your dragon destroys it. My card is Negate Attack. This ceases your battle phase."

Yugi sighed in relief as he tried to keep his own excitement of the duel in check. Dark Magician Girl and Regan's back and forth assaults were more intense than he could have thought it would get. He looked around and noticed quite a crowd had gathered as the duel progressed.

"That was amazing, DMG!" Regan told the other duelist.

"You were not too bad yourself, DMR."

"What does that stand for?"

"Dragon Magician Regan." The magician laughed. "Now it's my draw."

**Turn 4: Dark Magician Girl H: 3 LP: 4000**

"Oh good grief they gave each other nicknames." Bakura commented as Dark Magician Girl drew her card.

"It's only to be expected, they are similar." Atem answered, "Which is why my sister and Mana got along."

"I sacrifice Silent Magician LV4 to summon Dark Magician Girl." Dark Magician Girl announced.

_**Dark Magician Girl Spellcaster/Effect Attack: 2000 Defense: 1700**_

"You just summoned yourself." Joey complained. "How is that fair?"

"Next I activate Sage's Stone which allows me to special summon Dark Magician of Chaos."

_**Dark Magician of Chaos Spellcaster/Effect Attack: 2800 Defense: 2600**_

A black Magician popped into existence and showed off his wand.

"Dark Magician of Chaos' effect activates and I place Sage's Stone back into my hand to activate it again. I now special summon Dark Magician."

_**Dark Magician Spellcaster/Effect Attack: 2500 Defense: 2100**_

"If that is all you are going to do," Regan judged as the purple magician entered the field. "Then all you are doing is postponing your defeat."

"I haven't said it was the end of my turn yet so watch, I activate Magic Formula and equip it to Dark Magician. I also give my Dark Magician of Chaos a Magic Formula boosting his attack to-"

"3400!" Regan exclaimed.

"That's right, now my Chaos Magician attack Red-Eyes."

"I don't think so, I activate my face down; you should recognize it you played it last turn, Negate attack."

Dark Magician of Chaos' attack was absorbed into the trap card.

"Nice job, I end my turn." Dark Magician Girl called out.

**Turn 5: Regan H: 0 LP: 3000**

"I draw," Regan called back and drew. She looked at the card in surprise. "Well it was a good duel DMG, but this game is over now. I activate Dark Hole."

A dark hole appeared and each of their monsters were destroyed.

"But why would you leave the field empty?"

"Who said anything about leaving the field empty? Lightpulsar's effect goes off which brings back Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. And that means-"

"You can activate his special ability to bring another dragon to the field." Yugi finished with excitement.

Regan nodded at him. "Exactly, so I bring back Van' Dalgyon."

Van' Dalgyon came back to the field and stretched. "Ready when you are."

"It- he talked." Jade exclaimed.

"He also has an ego the size of North America." Regan replied. "Van' Dalgyon, Red-Eyes attack DMG with Twin Dragon Blast."

The two dragons fired a beam of power that fused together and attack Dark Magician Girl and her life points dropped to 0.

"An OTK!" Joey yelled happily high fiving Tristan. "Love to see you do that Kaiba."

"I have against you on several occasions and recently on the eleventh, a double OTK if I remember correctly."

"You only managed because of Regan's cards on your turn." The blond shot back.

Kaiba looked like he was going to retort when Regan and Dark Magician Girl came back as they skipped and laughed towards them. The people that were watching the duel started to dissipate back into the festival.

"I feel much happier now." Regan sighed in delight.

"Duels are always fun even if you are saving the world, there is still some joy in it to look back on." The duel monster replied with a smile. "I should probably head back now; make sure all the duel monsters that left are accounted for; you know those important little things."

Regan pouted. "Damn I thought we could hang out a little longer."

"Here, take this card and tweak up your deck a bit, and the next time that we duel I'll see if you have grown."

Regan took the card from Dark Magician Girl. Yugi smiled having an idea on what she was given.

"This card is you."

"Yup, so if you ever need some help I'll be there in a flash." Dark Magician Girl replied. "Have fun DMR, until next time."

And then his monster was gone.

Yugi turned to Jade. "I think you have something to say to her,"

"Alright," Jade walked up to her daughter. "You were right and it was not a case of your imagination, are we good?"

Regan nodded and gave the mother a hug.

Yugi's attention was snapped back to a low growl that came from Atem and Kaiba. In curiosity he dragged them away from the group. "What's wrong with you two, especially you Kaiba, I have never seen you so defensive about someone other than your brother and yourself."

"That woman," Kaiba started. "She's hiding something and I don't like not knowing."

"Well she is hiding the fact that Regan is adopted, but that isn't something to get over dramatic about." Yugi stated.

"No," Atem told him. "There is something else. Most people don't stand their ground towards Kaiba, let alone respond the way Jade did when Kaiba questioned her. It was just out of reason for her to act the way she did, almost like she knew something or had connections. Kaiba would act that way because he does have connections and he is, as much as this stings, all powerful and mighty, a regular citizen doesn't have that kind of upbringing to be all mighty against someone very powerful, even Regan's first approach when she defended Joey may have seemed like Jade's but she had respect written between the lines. Jade's… was almost dangerous if not threatening."

"Her answer was quite plain, but I see your point, that answer was dangerous even though it may not have seemed like it on the surface." Yugi thought out loud and turned his head to where Jade was standing. The woman turned to meet Kaiba's face and gave a look that said 'test me and you'll regret it' then turned to Téa who was asking her something. He turned back to Kaiba, "What else do you know about Jade that I should know about to find some answers."

"And I wanted your help when exactly?" Kaiba rhetorically asked.

"Kaiba, you want to know her hidden secrets, she certainly isn't going to give them to you and I am already welcomed into their home without question, now tell me what you know so I can solve this before it gets any messier than it already has." Yugi demanded making sure every word he said was not ignored. Kaiba seemed hesitant, but gave in after Yugi gave him an even more serious look.

"The first time I met Jade and Regan was about thirteen years ago, just after Mokuba was born, so I just lost my mother and about five to six years before we were at the orphanage. My father brought us to their home. I don't know why we were there, but we went to the door, Jade opened it. She hasn't changed much in thirteen years, really. Anyway, after entering, the two adults were talking very quickly and quietly in some unknown language that I still don't understand, because I can't remember the details that well. My father told me to leave the room with Regan and we played until there was yelling. Being the little aura bug Regan was and is she was about to figure out the problem, but I stopped her and then we heard:

_*Flashback*_

"_The Debt is up, their mother is dead and now you pull this stunt!"_

"_But I'm just getting warmed up and plus what harm is it anyway, well besides an old friend coming to play?" The glee in the woman's laugh stabbed into his head. _

_Regan's toddler form stood up, but he shook his head at her and she stopped._

"_One day they will meet up. And when that day comes, you will also face a change. One day when you become selfless like their mother; you will meet your end as well." His father told Jade in anger._

_*End of Flashback*_

"And then we left. In the vehicle my father looked either ready to start World War III or flood the earth in tears. That was the last time I saw those two until Regan's first day in Domino when I went to challenge you."

"Well that explains the hint of a smile from you." Atem commented in the pondering silence. "That is incredibly suspicious we'll get back to you on the pieces that we find, but knowing us, we will probably put ourselves in an uncalled for situation next week.

"Yes I suppose we've had our weekly death threat for the week." Yugi replied. "For now," he turned back to his family and friends. "All we can do is look and wait for someone to slip."

"Muto, Kaiba, here are the voting pads." A judge announced behind them. Yugi received a voting pad and started to look at who was on the list. "You have twenty minutes to vote in the twelve categories and any children under the age of twelve will be voting amongst themselves so don't worry about little kids not getting any prizes.

"Thank you," Yugi replied and the judge walked away towards the group that was still chatting away. "I only wonder where they got these PDA systems for the voting."

"Probably donated by a local game show or something." Kaiba replied as he looked at his system. "I wonder if it would be considered cheating to vote for myself."

"I doubt it, I know I'm voting for myself, they separated the ages thirteen to eighteen and then nineteen and above for the public." Atem stated. "How about this, we all vote for ourselves for best looking and for the closest looking to costume and then it won't be a disadvantage to any of us. Yugi are you still in this game that we started?"

"I wouldn't think about backing down now," Yugi replied to him and clicked his photo on the two categories. After the three of them finished their selections, another judge came by and collected the PDAs and wandered off to find anyone else finished with their voting. Yugi turned to Kaiba and Atem. "Well good luck Atem, may the best man win."

"Hey, don't think you guys are just having this contest amongst yourselves, I'm in this too, spikey one and spikey two, and you two are going down."

"Kaiba don't even think about bribing people; that would be against the rules." Atem scolded. "Now what are we to do until the contest begins?"

"How about we all go to that shooting range, I hear Tristan has a pretty good aim." Regan suggested out of nowhere scaring Yugi into a yelp. "Oh did I scare you?"

"Yes you did," Yugi commented trying to figure out if his heart was still beating, thankfully it was. "So the shooting range, is that around the stage hosting the contest results?"

Regan nodded, "Yea the stage is just over there." She pointed and Yugi saw the make shift stage that was being prepped. "And the shooting range is right across from it."

"Alright," Atem grinned. "Let's see how well you modern folk due against a Pharaoh."

Nile appeared in front of Atem's face making him step back a few paces. "Pfft, Pharaoh of Egypt, and you think that makes you a better marksman than me?"

"Well yes," Atem smirked. "I'm a man; you are a woman, let alone a spirit."

"Oh, I see." Nile said stepping back a few paces while Kaiba smirked at the two siblings; the spirit turned back to Regan and gave her one of those looks that knew that shit was going down. "Regan, would you mind if I took one of your two spots at the shooting range?"

"Heh, even if I said no I don't think that would stop you." Regan replied nervously and Nile's look deepened into a dangerous one. "Alright, I don't really care; have your fun showing up your brother, because I know I will beat him."

"Oh a double challenge, I accept. Let's go Kaiba, Yugi, you are in this too." Atem ordered and lead them to the shooting range.

"Hey Regan, you got them to go to the shooting range?" Tristan asked on their way by.

"Yes, and now there is the ultimate showdown happening." Yugi answered and the rest of the crew followed them.

"And Yugi, Pen name Nile is the victor of the shooting range." The student in charge told the group. "Who knew?"

"Certainly not me." Yugi commented as he received a regular sized chocolate bar as did Nile who was still in Regan's place. "Nice job everyone."

"Man that game was tight," Mokuba stated. "Between my brother, Regan, Atem and Tristan I couldn't believe that all four of you would actually tie."

"Yes and who knew that Joey was so bad at it." Kaiba taunted. "Matches just about everything else he does."

"Why you, I'll show you up in the contest, I can't wait to see your face when I beat you in numbers." Joey retorted.

"I guess then a lot of people like dogs."

"And if you win then they obviously went for your money you bribed them with."

"Mutt, I couldn't have gone to bribe people today even if I wanted to, I've been stuck with Mr. Rules over here all day." Kaiba told Joey rolling his eyes as he pointed to Atem. "So I guess your little conclusion doesn't equal the equation."

"Whatever Rich Boy," Joey muttered and then wandered off to a front row seat in front of the stage.

Yugi just shook his head at their rivalry and followed Joey's example and sat down next to him. Soon the all the chairs were filled and the MC was on the stage commenting on the festival and such, but after a few festivals, Yugi wasn't paying much attention the opening speech anymore. Only was it he was actually out of his head when he heard clapping and a curtain dropped to show the winners and their amount of votes out of a total of a thousand participates.

Best looking: Closest to costume:

Kaiba: 750 Kaiba: 640

Atem: 750 Atem: 640

Yugi: 890 Yugi: 500

Bakura: 500

Jade: 501 Yoko: 760

Taylor: 670 Ichigo: 740

Téa: 50 0 Regan: 998

Regan: 500

Yugi was amazed by the tally and he turned to Ryou. "Hey nice we tied on the closest costume."

"I wasn't excepting to win," Bakura started. "But I wonder who Atem's competition on the closest costume, I don't know anyone that is in that age group that would take away from his chances at a higher tally."

"Heh that would be me, Bakura." Mokuba replied. "I look like a pretty awesome vampire."

"Are you saying you lowered my tally because you also were in everyone's head in the best looking too?" Atem asked the younger Kaiba.

Mokuba nodded. "Of course who else is as good looking as I?"

"Well according to the stats, me, your brother, Regan, Tea, Bakura-"

"Okay yes so I see," Mokuba shouted in defeat as a sheet of the tallies for everyone on a sheet was passed to everyone in the crowd. "Whatever, I'm the best looking in my class year and that is all that counts, not you old sacks."

"I'm an old sack now am I?" Kaiba taunted and Yugi couldn't help, but laugh as Mokuba tried to explain, that he was the only one that wasn't an old sack.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to go home, after all the excitement I'm pooped." Yugi told everyone. "And Grandpa don't even think about saying you aren't because you are."

Grandpa was about to retort and then closed his mouth and nodded.

"I'm in with Yugi on this one, it will start to get cold and I don't want to be wearing this when it does." Regan agreed as she hinted at her outfit. "I have no idea how Dark Magician Girl does it, I'm mean it must get cold in Egypt at night, it is only common sense."

"That is where the palace comes into play." Atem explained.

"Palaces and Egypt sounds like fun, I'm going to bed, let's go Regan." Jade announced and practically dragged Regan away. "Oh and Kaiba, about our conversation, I couldn't care less about it, the final goal is just about ready."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Regan asked.

"Well, the final goal of finishing the semester you missed." Jade replied all too happily making Kaiba growl beside Yugi. Regan looked back at the CEO, then at him, and then back to her mother.

"Yeah, sure just about finished." Regan said with suspicion.

'_Regan, be careful._' Yugi sent to her through the puzzle and then closed off his connection. '_What in the world have I gotten myself into? What is the final goal?_'

_**And that is the end of Volume 2; Volume 3 will of course be posted on this story site thingy… so you don't have to go looking for Volume 3 anyways. **_

_**Jade has something hiding in the unknown, what could it possibly be? Kidnapping, possibly. Blackmailing, maybe… find out in Volume 3: Virtual Truth Virus (which is the next chapter… :D)**_


	16. Vol 3: C1: Attack of the Fly

**Well I started writing Legend of Zelda again for anyone that was reading it and is also reading this story, just posted a new chapter over the weekend and if you want to read it, anyone that didn't know about the story, it is there waiting for you :P. And hopefully a new chapter will be up for this weekend, but it may be later in the week next week due to my math... blah, I love math, one of the few people in the world that do... but online is as I said to my religion teacher ridiculously stupid, I don't recommend taking math online be grateful that you have it in the class where the teacher explains it fifteen thousand times... ANYWAY ON A NOTHING NOTE! _ I'm going to university; i got accepted ;) to Memorial _**

_**Welcome to Volume 3: Virtual Truth Virus of Yu-Gi-Oh! Soul  
><strong>__**Disclaimer: i Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters Kazuki Takahashi does, I just own my OCs and the story**__**  
><strong>_

**Chapter 1**

**Attack of the Fly**

Thursday November 3rd, 2011

"Regan you're going to be late, if you don't get out of bed." Mom yelled from downstairs.

"But I don't want to get out of bed; it's warm in here." Regan complained turning away from the light in her face.

"Unless you want Yugi to see you in your Pyjamas you have about one minute to change, because I'm sending him up." Jade yelled from down stairs.

"What, you can't he's not here?" Regan asked still not convinced.

"Hey Regan, what's up?" Yugi asked also from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah." Regan got out of bed so fast her foot got caught in the blanket.

"Thirty seconds." Jade called.

"Well I have my skirt on; I guess a top will do nicely." Regan stated in a panic hearing the top stair creak. She placed on a tank top and not a moment too late as Yugi walked through the door.

"Hell-" Yugi started as he just dodged a pink puffball. "O."

"What are you doing up here?"

"Well if I didn't she would send Phoenix after me." Yugi stated as he was terrified of the orange cat.

Phoenix took out Joey and Tristan as they tried to enter Regan's room to get homework answers just under a month ago.

"You mean this kitten right there?" She asked pointing to the cat who had just stolen her place on the bed.

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry about Phoenix; he only listens to me anyway."

"Oh, I never heard of a cat who listens to anyone."

"Cats are extremely smart that they don't have to listen to anyone, but Phoenix decides upon himself to listen to me." Regan said then added, "Or when he wants to anyway."

Yugi grinned. "Well I'll see you down stairs then."

She nodded watching him leave. She got to work getting ready for the day as quickly as she could. She grabbed her puzzle and placed it on then headed down stairs leaving the crimson cat to rest.

"Here's your toast, and I shall see you later." Her mother said handing her toast as she walked out the front shop door.

The door closed to leaving her with her friends Téa and Yugi. "Hey thanks for waiting."

"No problem, but we better hurry. " Téa answered and the other two teens nodded in response and started towards their school.

They got to the lockers by the first bell and collected the items they needed like a binder for first class, text books and pencil case. On the way of their rush to homeroom they caught up with Joey and Tristan who also seemed to have just arrived.

"And the crowd goes wild as the Invincible Five make it just as this bell goes off." Joey cheered as the bell went off.

"That is very impressive Joseph, but homeroom attendance needs to be completed and you need to be in your seat." Mr. Croc told him as the rest of the group sat in their seats in the corner. There was an empty seat in behind Yugi in the farthest row at the back. Téa sat in front of him while Regan sat beside him in the second farthest row. Tristan was behind her and Joey sat in front of her. The class was patiently waiting for the announcements to be finished as Mr. Croc was the Announcer and then waited for him to complete the attendance that he hardly ever did.

"Okay my lovely 2-C you may continue your chats, because I don't have anything to teach." He told the class.

Regan took out her white plain binder and looked at it plainly. She took out her multiple sharpies; black, blue, green, purple, red, and yellow and then proceeded to draw on it with the black marker. She outlined some math signs like addition and subtraction and science signs like omega and periodic table pieces. And just she was about to colour them in, she heard a frustrated growl then a call of her name.

"Regan, you have to help me with this duel puzzle." Joey said sitting where Yugi usually sat and Yugi sitting in the empty seat.

"What is the scenario?"

"Well I have to equal out our life points to zero and he has Mirror Force and Chimera the Flying Mystical Beast on my field I have Abaki and Dust Tornado. He has 500 life points and I have 900. " Joey answered scratching his head trying to figure out what to do.

"You activate your face down card to cancel out his Mirror Force and then attack the chimera and then you will both have zero life points." She answered with a frown by the distracted of such a lousy question.

"Stop frowning, you look like Kaiba." Joey flustered.

"It's funny now that you mention it she does look like Kaiba." Tristan stated rubbing his chin observing.

"Okay then." She answered awkwardly then went back to her amusement.

After a few moments she felt the hairs on the back of her neck started to stand like they had been doing all morning. She turned to look for what was making her feel like she was being watched, but only came across a fly on the wall.

"What's wrong Regan?" Téa asked.

"Nothing," Regan answered as she turned away from the fly. "It's nothing," she repeated trying to convince Téa.

Téa didn't look convinced, but she continued to talk to Bakura who was sitting in Joey's seat. The day continued with her concentration split into three; one part on her work, one part on how to find and defeat Dark Matter and one part on the feeling of being watched from afar. She walked home with her friends and said goodbye to them as they arrived at her house. She walked up to the shop door and opened it to find her mother working in the shop.

"Hey I'm home." She said to her mother moving a box with her mom's back facing her.

"Hi, did you have a good day at school?"

"Yup, and if you need me I'll be up stairs on the computer." Regan answered heading for the dividing door.

"Actually I do need you for a second." Mom answered and Regan stopped at the door. "I need help setting up the last few touches like removing the boxes so you can see the room I have designed. I rearranged the store again today."

"Okay." She answered putting down her bag at the door.

The two of them got to work by placing the empty boxes in the basement. Each box as either wood or cardboard and only two could be held at a time. It took them about ten minutes to finish and when Regan came back upstairs for the final time she really got the view of the room. There were about fifty different types of perfumes, makeup and skin cares. There room was brightly lit with the yellow walls and countering purple floor. There were also silk ribbons covering the white tables.

"You were busy today. So is there anything else that you need me for?"

"Yes, one last thing then you can head up to your room. Do you think the name of the store is good, I'm not sure if I like it or not." Jade answered.

"Well, Dragon Beauty is a good name all on its own really. I'm not just saying this because I like dragons; dragons are majestic and definitely number one when it comes to mythical creatures. They are known all around the world and they have been with humans since human existence." She answered happily after thinking about it for a moment or two.

Her mom looked around in thought then nodded. "Yeah the name is perfect, I'll keep it then. You're a natural at these things like Mr. Kaiba that owns that big company."

"I thought you guys weren't getting along." Regan stated with annoyance. "Which is why he hasn't come over since Monday for any tutoring classes, I've had to walk to Kaiba Corp for them."

"You both have high amount of pride and you both seem to have a sarcastic comment for anything." Jade replied ignoring her comment all together, "Interesting."

Regan a bit angered about being compared to someone everyone seemed to know a lot more than about and she was with him three times a week. "What is with people comparing me to Seto Kaiba, it's like you want me to marry him or something? He grew up and owns a multimillion dollar gaming company. I'm just a little kid that has barely worked in a work place. Sure we get along a lot better than the rest of my friends do with him, but I don't even know him that well let alone should be compared to him."

"Are you saying that he is better than you?"

"Are you kidding me, he has done more things in a month than I have done in my life. He has the number one game company in the world. And he has more commitment to the things he does than I can even comprehend. How can I possible be better than him?" She replied.

"Easy," Mom replied. "You had and have the chance to be a kid. I bet Mr. Kaiba didn't have as long to be a kid and just enjoy life."

"You're too protective to give me room to grow up."

There was a silent moment before her mother replied. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not. You are free to go and I made a dozen cookies if you want any in the kitchen."

Annoyed she grabbed her backpack and placed it on her back. She walked towards the door and opened it then closed it behind her so her mother wouldn't see her. She sighed and went to the kitchen, picked up about six cookies and then headed up stairs. She walked into her bedroom to see her cat staring outside on the opened window ledge.

"Hey Phoenix, how was your day?" She asked the cat and in return he meowed and went back to staring outside.

She set her bag on the floor beside her desk and sat down on her work chair. Opening her laptop ideas and thoughts started to crowd her already crowded mind so she decides to write them down on Microsoft Word. First it started to where the Dark Matter could be found and that lasted about two pages after writing place, place, place etc. Then it went to ways of destroying him.

"Poor Bakura, whoever this Zorc guy is must have done some pretty nasty stuff to him and the world." Regan said to herself while writing: _**Paralyse him with jellyfish and start ripping him to pieces.**_

"For someone who isn't evil, you have an extremely disturbing imagination." Nile said after reading what she had wrote.

"Movies, video games, and a teenager's mind equal what you see." Regan told her friend. "It's not that brutal, but if we put him on the road and started to run him over with steam rollers, starting at the toes, we could make his head pop off like a cap on toothpaste. But before we get into any vital organs we start to run over his arms towards his body so none of the pretty little organs slip out his fingers, and maybe because he is a demon maybe he won't actually die immediately after crushing his heart and lungs…"

"Are you okay," Nile asked with concern. "You seem stressed."

"Yea, I'm fine." Regan lied.

Nile glared in her direction. "I live in there too, so don't even think you can keep anything hidden from me."

"Fine," Regan sighed. "Just everything seems to be building up more and more. First we had Mr. Demon and then there is the Dragon Slayers that are looking for Kaiba's weapon technology that is hiding in the many vaults and computer systems of Kaiba Corp and my mom is acting really strangely and the first two problems are always one or two steps ahead more so with the Slayers then DM. Everything seems to be out of control and I don't like not being in control."

"You sound like Kaiba when he tries to have control."

"Oh great you too, another thing that is on my list of stress, I barely know the guy and everyone seems to know him so well that they compare me to a flipping king."

"Who died and made Kaiba a king?"

"Well your brother 5000 years ago and then his step-father the first time five years ago and then again a couple of months ago. And besides right now, he practically could run the world if he wanted to," Regan answered as she walked to the dresser and started to take out fuzzy PJ's and threw them on the bed. "I'm taking a shower to release all this crap for a while. Could you keep a look out; I don't need anyone or anything interrupting the only time where I am completely relaxed and vulnerable."

"Only if I get to take a bath the next time, I like to think in the water also."

"I know, apparently we have the same interests, go figure, we're the same person." Regan commented as she left the room. She walked down the hall and was surprised when Nile appeared suddenly in front of her.

"Hey, you know that little fly that you saw all day today?"

"Yes, but it could have been multiple flies that came from someone's unclean locker."

"This is going to sound strange, but I don't think that fly was a real fly," Nile continued. "It's in the bedroom."

"Perfect another thing to add to the list." Regan sighed as she turned around and walked back into her bedroom. "I'm grabbing some clothes and changing in the bathroom after my shower. Phoenix," She turned to the cat that was watching the flying object from the window. "Don't eat it while I'm away."

Once again she wandered to the bathroom and shut the door behind her leaving the rest of the world behind its walls. She turned on the water to the shower and started to undress herself. She looked at the River's Puzzle and memories flooded to her mind from the time when it was removed by the Slayers. She shuddered, under the thought of the alternatives that could have happened. She jumped into the shower and water soothed her aches and pains in her head. After her shower she got dressed into the clothes she brought and put them on. A pair of black stretchy skin tight pants, a white long sleeve tight shirt and a black tight fit turtle neck t-shirt. She put on her puzzle and walked back to her bedroom. Nile sat on the bed and seemed to be watching Phoenix hunting down their visitor. Suddenly something started to talk.

"_**Good the girl is back now maybe the cat will fucking leave my fly alone."**_

Giving a confused look at Nile, the spirit walked to the fly on the wall. "I think it talked."

"Why would a fly talk?" Regan questioned and collected a box off of her dresser.

"I don't-"

"_**I love when they are oblivious to the real events; oh fuck, this is going to be fun once my plan gets started. Those Kaibas are going to get what's coming to them not just for not giving us the weaponry, but for what their father has done to the other plan. Yugi's parents also weren't much help either and little Yugi has become a rather a nuisance trying to get information that he should have stayed out of, rather upsetting of his connection with the final goal," The fly started up again. "Ah well, who could resist little Regan?**_"

'_What the-_' Regan looked back to the fly. '_A Slayer, but what did she mean by me being the final goal? Why did Mom say the same thing a couple of days ago? What happened to this shit being weekly?'_

"Phoenix, get that fly," Nile ordered.

The cat jumped and caught the fly with ease. Regan grabbed a small jewellery box and snatched the fly up just as he was going to eat it. She shook it in victory. "We need to go over to Yugi's and get him informed, whoever is on the other end of this terrible built thing is after him and then we can call Seto at Kaiba Corp."

"Aren't the phone lines out at Kaiba Corp?" Nile asked.

"Not until after everyone clears out at eight, which I thought you knew," Regan explained as she started to put her hair in a ponytail. "And no, I don't want to know why you weren't paying attention, at any rate, I'm sure Mom will allow me to leave, even though her protectiveness has been smothering since Halloween." She grabbed her black boots and placed them on.

Nile went silent and Regan left the room with the spirit and the cat that followed her down the stairs to the shop where Jade had last been. Her mother was cataloguing the merchandise on a shelf.

"Hey Mom, I'm heading over to Yugi's to help unload the new card stock, now." Regan told her mother, hiding the box behind her back.

"Sorry Regan, but you can't leave; it's much too late out." Jade replied continuing on her work.

"But I need to go; I'm also picking up a few of booster packs and a couple of spellcaster booster packs, so I can make a new deck for Joey to test out tomorrow."

"I said no!" Regan flinched at the older woman's words. "It's too late for you to go out, even if it is just across the street. Supper is on the stove, eat, a card game can wait until tomorrow in the day. You're lucky that I still allow you to walk home from Kaiba's office after tutoring lessons, and that is well after dark."

"So I can't walk across the street even though it is about the same time I'm walking back from the business district? It's only six thirty."

"Don't argue about what my decision is."

Regan growled in frustration and left the room slamming the sliding door behind her. She ignored the smell of cheese as she walked up the stairs with Phoenix running ahead onto her bed. She walked into her room and also slammed her door closed in satisfaction. Better to slam a door or two then start a UFC match with something or someone. She collapsed into her desk chair and started to type out more of her awful list to negative thoughts towards a certain demon. She sat and typed for a while without keeping track of time and the stress of her anger slowly dissolved. Nile set a plate of lasagna on the desk. "How do you hold things from things when you're a spirit?"

"I suppose the same way I hold things if I had a body." The spirit replied siting on the bed. "Eat up, even if you say you aren't hungry you are, take it from someone on the inside."

"But, I'm not hungry."

"Do I have to spoon feed you? Cause I can and I will."

"No you don't have to spoon feed me, besides, it's a fork not a spoon." Regan replied with a grin showing off the tomato sauced fork.

"I wonder how sharp it is."

"You wouldn't dare hurt me; I'm your 'host' without me you don't exist."

"Well that didn't seem to stop Zorc now did it?" Nile challenged. "Why didn't you tell Mom the real reason why you were heading over, even though that was the original plan for tonight?"

"She definitely wouldn't have let me leave, '**that would be too dangerous**'." Regan mocked.

Nile looked away from her and to the computer. "What have you been working on anyway?"

"Stuff," Regan replied shoving some food into her mouth. It tasted great on her tongue and in reaction her stomach growled. "Not hungry at all."

Nile raised an eyebrow and continued to look at the words on the screen. "Okay I'll admit that Dark Matter isn't a very nice demon and certainly not human, but for the love of the gods, he certainly isn't a lab rat! On top of that you can't stick him in a barbed wire cube; that is plagiarism."

"Yeah I know. I got it off Saw. But that doesn't matter, he wants to go and take over the world with his little pal; he is going to have to get through that first. How about a little electricity in the mix, that should effect the teleportation and every time he moved he get a couple hundred volts… do you know how much electricity a demon can receive before they die? We would have to adjust it to the right amount of voltage and currency."

"Are you okay? You seem sick."

"No, I'm fine," Regan sighed. "Just writing down the craziest of things and random thoughts that pop up are good stress reliever methods, like singing or slamming doors."

"_**They think they are all innocent don't they? We'll let the little ones have the last say. They will pay for their ignorance!**_" The fly in the box raised its voice.

"I don't care if Mom said I have to stay, this needs to be attended."

"Time to go," Nile agreed with a nod and stood 0up.

Regan went to the window, box in hand. "Well, we can't leave through the door because of mom, even if she was sleeping."

"So how are we supposed to leave?" Nile asked passing Regan her bag after checking through it as Regan looked outside.

"This window, the tree is close enough for me to get to it like Joey and Tristan did."

"Just don't hurt yourself; tree climbing is still new for this Egyptian Princess."

"Ah the art of tree climbing must be taught then," Regan commented as she opened the window. She jumped to the branch and climbed down it. "It is a very simple act, you climb the tree up or down and you make sure you don't step on a branch that looks dead or is too small to hold you weight."

"Sure sounds like mountain climbing or rope climbing," Nile answered and Regan reached the bottom.

"Exactly, all you need to do is climb up the tree and down the tree without falling out and you perfected the art." They headed across the street and noticed all the lights in the Muto home were off. "Hey what time is it?"

"About eleven thirty-ish,"

"Wow, now if she didn't want me out at this time I can see why, but she could have made this easier for everyone." Regan turned back to the window. "Yugi, Yugi! Hello?" She semi-yelled. She picked up a pebble and threw it. It hit the window, but nothing happened. "Arg, is he a deep sleeper or just good at ignoring outside elements?"

"Try a mental yell."

"Alright," Regan started. "_Yugi, if you don't get your butt down here some freak from Slayers is going to have a killing spree!_"

Yugi jolted awake and fell out of bed with a bang. "Ow, what was that?" He questioned rubbing his sore head as he looked at his blue PJ bottoms as if they knew the answer.

Atem busted into the room with a started look on his face. He looked like he was also awoken from his sleep with his blue plaid PJ bottoms and a black loose t-shirt partially tucked into his pants. "Are you ok, I heard a bang after hearing Regan's yell?"

"So wasn't just a dream," Yugi grunted as he stood up. "What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty," His old partner growled as he started out of his bedroom. "Let's go see why Regan woke the neighbourhood for."

Yugi grabbed the Millennium Puzzle from the deck and followed downstairs as he put on the item. He heard knocking from the game shop door and walked into the shop. Atem was waiting by the door. Yugi walked past him and opened the door to find Regan standing in the door with an annoyed look on her face.

"About time you showed up; you are hard to wake up." She said as she walked into the shop.

"What was all the noise to get us up for?" Yugi asked feeling all of his drowsiness that he had left slip away.

Regan looked confused and then noticed the other being that was down stairs. "Whoops, I didn't mean to wake you Atem, sorry." There was a sudden flash of panic that he almost missed went across her face. '_Don't turn around._'

In confusion at the sudden chat in his head, he was about to turn around when she suddenly kicked him lightly in the shin. "Ow,"

"So," Atem cleared his throat in the silence. "You wanted to check out the new cards… I thought that there was something up when you didn't come over."

Yugi nodded as the scene started to change into a more of a planned arrival.

"Yeah, Mom held me, she's too protective nowadays." The girl continued the play.

"Well with everything going on within the last month, I can't really blame her." Yugi told her and led her into the shop. They started walking towards the shelved cards when he heard a clap and a stomp. He turned around and watched Regan pick up something from the ground. "What is that?"

"This would be your stocker."

"A fly… why would a fly be stalking anyone?" Atem asked.

"This fly is-" Regan started but a weird female voice interrupted.

"_**Oh… killing a poor innocent fly isn't very nice. Atem, I believe that was his name, is cute. If only there were two flies I could still look at his face. That stern face and the way he poses, nothing like the rest of the Muto Family even though the records say otherwise. He has to be mine!**_"

"That was just disturbing, even worse than the fan girls recently." Atem spoke with disgust. "Who was that?"

"That is what I was about to tell you." Regan said showing them a small box. "It was this fly, definitely not built properly, I'm not even sure if she had any idea on what she was doing."

Yugi took the 'fly' that Regan crushed and observed it. Its head was dangling from its body by a wire. "What is it doing here?"

"Well, the female on the other end is a Slayer, so there should be one more either at Seto's office or at his mansion, Seto is doing extra work tonight and I wouldn't be surprised if Mokuba was also there helping out. Whoever is on the other line is looking for revenge and not just the weapons found in the computer system."

"Was there anything else?"

"Seto's real father and mother were mentioned, but the last part made no sense to me when it was said, something about your parents, Yugi, and now you're getting information for this final goal or something."

Yugi glanced at Atem and blocked out Regan's connection. '_Should I tell her about what I know on the final goal?_'

'_No, this isn't the time or place and by the looks of where this night is going, I have a feeling this discussion will resume._'

"We should head over to Kaiba's office then and maybe we can get some sort of information off of it." Yugi said out loud handing the mechanical fly to Regan. "Atem and I will meet you back down here in five minutes."

"Alright have fun changing, oh by the way it isn't very warm out." Regan replied setting money on the counter. "I'll just look at some of these new cards packs."

Yugi gave her a few of the card packs that he had reserved for her and followed Atem up the stairs to change into something more civil then PJs. He put on his school pants that he wore earlier that day and a long sleeve black shirt. He placed on his collar, his deck belt, and put on a pair of white socks from his drawer. He gathered up his bag, emptied his school contents for the next day and exited out of his room with the necessary things. Atem was right behind him as he started down the stairs and they entered the game shop where Regan was already swapping out some cards with some new ones. They acknowledged each other and head out into the night.

There was silence between the three of them with each of them in their own lands of thought, in which none of them Yugi was able to pick up on so he ventured into his own brain. '_So this female is a Dragon Slayer, which would make obvious reasons to go after the Kaiba brothers. But what about Regan and the final goal of the plan that Jade was looking into? What is the purpose to it? What would the Dragon Slayers know about it and why would they be even looking into it?_' They passed an alleyway and his thoughts became darker. '_What about my parents… what was their involvement? How were Kaiba's parents, Jade and Regan, and my parents all involved before the Dragon Slayers were even created? Or at least according to our findings they shouldn't have any record of my parents. But, if they truly don't; it goes back to the original question, who is this other woman?_' Suddenly he felt someone tug on his shirt and before he could react there was a cold blade pressing against his throat. "Hey who are you?!"

There was a thug holding Atem and another thug holding Regan. They all had masks on and it seemed that they all were the same height also, probably a bunch of siblings or really close friends, all in the same bad decision.

"Shhh, we don't wanna cause any trouble. Just hand over your bags and we'll be on our way." The thug that was a knife to Atem said.

"You don't want to cause trouble, yet all three of you are holding knives to our throats," Atem chuckled darkly in anger. "You stopped the wrong people."

"Hey, watch what you say or your cute little doll might get hurt," Answered the other thug behind Regan.

He looked at Regan and was surprised. In his open connection, she wasn't worried one bit, but her appearance was like she was back in the haunted house hospital again, fragile and scared.

"Oh please, if you want money I have a lot of it on me, but please don't hurt my friends or me. But if you just want my bag I can give that to you, but I need some room to take it off." Regan whispered fearfully.

Yugi looked back to Atem, '_What is she doing?_'

'_Probably abut to do something drastic._' Atem replied. '_Or something really dumb._'

The thug released Regan and without a pause she grabbed the arm of the attacker, twisted the arm behind his back and the knife dropped into her hand just as the sound of a crack and a pop echoed in the quiet night. The thug cried out in pain. "Release my friends or you'll be joining your buddy in the hospital with more than a broken wrist and a popped shoulder."

Yugi could feel the heartbeat of his attacker rise and the man's chest vibrated when he spoke. "Your friends will be bleeding to death before you can move."

"You're right, all you would need to do is slightly move your wrist, but I wonder what you could do if something were to just spontaneously happen. Like if one of you got a broken nose and the other got a broken toe." Regan replied sternly.

'_Or both,_' Atem announced in Yugi's head and he turned to him and their plan was setup. Yugi was glad that the two of them could work on a millisecond bases.

"You couldn't do that from there."

"You're smarter than you look,"

Yugi smashed his foot into the man's foot and heard something very unpleasant come from it. The man released the knife in agonized pain and it fell to the ground. Yugi turned to Atem who shrugged off the other attacker as he backed up to the wall with his hands covering his nose and blood dripping off them.

"Let's go," Yugi told them and they ran as fast as they could. They stopped running in the front of Kaiba Corp building. "This is… the last time… I run… six blocks."

"Yugi, knowing that, we are probably going to be running a lot tonight," Atem replied as he caught his breath.

"Let's just get this over with." Regan sighed.

Yugi raise an eye brow at her change of mood as she walked towards the office door. Yugi followed after her and Yugi rang the little bell beside the door.

A security officer opened the reflection glass door. "Sorry the office is closed until morning, come back then and make an appointment."

Atem stuck his foot in the door just before the officer closed the door. "We need to see Kaiba. Mokuba and he are in danger"

"I can't let you in, but I'll contact someone to see if Mr. Kaiba can speak with you first thing in the morning, but he is off tomorrow." The officer replied. "Now, good ni-"

"What is the issue?" A well-known voice echoed from inside.

"Mr. Kaiba, some kids want to see you without an appointment at closed hours, thought they say it's important."

The door opened to have a full view of Kaiba in a business suit. "You may leave, these three are no danger, you might want to talk to a few security members in the staff room on anything that might not be in the handbook."

"Yes, sir," The officer replied and left.

"What do you want Yugi?"

"There is a problem that you might want to know about." Yugi replied as Kaiba looked around behind him.

"Where's the rest of the geek squad?"

"Seto, this is an emergency." Regan scolded.

"They aren't here because it doesn't concern them," Atem answered the question. "But it certainly concerns you and Mokuba."

Regan passed Kaiba the mechanical fly that she crushed in the game shop and he looked at it for some time. "I think we should take this conversation inside, just in case there are some more ears hiding in the shadows." Kaiba nodded and allowed them to enter just inside the door. "That fly was found following Yugi around and there was another following me around, there should be one more around either you or Mokuba."

"Is the fly that was following you in that box?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes, the creator somehow managed to build it wrong. It talks."

"It talks?"

"It talks." Yugi answered. "Actually, I'm going to agree with Regan from earlier, the creator is an idiot, you don't add speakers to an observation fly."

They started walking to an elevator when it opened to Mokuba walking out.

"Seto, what going on, I thought we were heading home?" Mokuba asked in confusion as them walked up to him. Mokuba looked panicked for a second as when he looked at Regan.

'_What's wrong with him?_' Yugi asked himself.

"Mokuba hold still." Kaiba ordered making him jump. He snatched something out of the air and crushed it in his hand, "Whoever is behind this is going to regret it."

"_**Oh, why are those three in Kaiba Corp?**_" The fly in the box said out loud. "_**There is no way that they know about my plan, but now I'm outta surveillance flies. Why must people be so abusive to flies?**_"

"And I thought Joey was incompetent." Kaiba shook his head in anger pushing Mokuba back into the elevator and pressed on his KC logo on his jacket. "Roland, get Alex and send her to the Control Room, I need her to pick up Mokuba."

~_Right away sir! ~ _Roland responded on the other end.

Yugi and his friends followed into the elevator and the doors closed behind him. Kaiba pushed a button and they headed down into the complex building.

"Seto why are they here?" Mokuba asked again as the elevator doors opened to a room with a very large monitor on the wall and several empty seats that started from the middle of the room and headed back to the end of the room with desks that also had computers on them.

"We need to figure out where the signal of these flies came from so that we know where they are hiding." Regan announced walked over to the main keyboard system in front of the large screen. She placed the game shop fly on a little pad and pressed a few buttons and suddenly a globe appeared on the screen.

"Regan, what are you doing?" Kaiba asked in confusion as he walked over to the girl.

"I'm using satellite beams to find out where the last connection from the fly came from and according to the last recording it was bounced off of your duel disk satellite." Regan started and paused to look up at Kaiba and backed away from the computer blushing. "Uh, yea I'll watch from here."

"Heh, she has obviously been spending way too much time in Kaiba corp." Yugi joked to Atem.

"Apparently so," Atem agreed as Mokuba walked up to them.

"Hey Yugi, Atem can you look at something for me… I need a second opinion."

"Sure," Yugi answered and Mokuba led them to the back of the room away from Kaiba and Regan.

Mokuba pulled out a picture and showed it to them. "Who does this look like?"

The picture showed a woman with black straight hair in a ponytail with bangs and was smiling with a grin that was similar to one Mokuba did often and the occasional Kaiba. Now that Yugi thought about it, Regan also smiled with that grin sometimes too. "Is this Regan?"

"No, it can't be, Regan's eyes are the same as my sister's, this woman has blue eyes and Regan's face is slimmer than her." Atem answered. "Who is this woman?"

"This is my mother; Seto gave it to me as an example to show how beautiful she was. So when I walked out of the elevator-"

"You thought it was your mom." Yugi finished somewhat heartbroken. "Maybe Regan and you guys are related in some way."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was a cousin and her parents dumped her on Jade's door step. They are vermin enough to do it."

"I found the location of the thug." Kaiba raised his voice breaking the conversation that had started.

"I don't think a 'thug' can be female." Regan stated as Yugi, Atem and Mokuba walked back to Regan and Kaiba.

Kaiba started walking back to the elevator and turned his head a bit and placed little patience in his voice. "And how would you know the fly creator is female?"

"Well the voice sounds female for one, and for two she was checking out the Pharaoh."

Kaiba stopped and looked at Atem and then back to Regan. "Does she even know how old he is?"

"Hey, I'm technically the same age to when I left and now after that little incident; I age like any other human. Which by the way if you didn't know, I'm eighteen, one year younger then you Kaiba." Atem argued.

"Can we move on please?" Mokuba asked in annoyance.

The elevator opened and Alex walked out and Kaiba turned back towards the elevator and nodded at her presence. "Fine, but Mokuba you are staying safe with Alex."

"Huh, wait you can't go by yourself and confront this woman, perhaps she isn't as dumb as we have placed her to be." Mokuba protested.

"Mokuba is right, plus she is part of Dragon Slayers so who knows what is at that location." Regan admitted.

"And that's why he isn't going alone." Yugi stated shooting the words in Kaiba's direction. "Regan, Atem and I are going with him."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and continued his walk to the elevator. "If you three are coming, than you better get moving cause I'm not waiting."

Yugi followed the rest of his friends and entered the elevator leaving Mokuba with Alex and Kaiba pushed another button. The elevator went down for a while and then it opened to a huge room making Yugi's jaw drop. The room was filled with at least 75 different cars and doubles or more for each color.

"Wow, look at all these cars, convertibles, ventures, uplanders, chargers, corvettes, electric, solar powered, wranglers!" Regan's Eyes sparkled in delight as she named them.

Yugi looked at her, "I have never seen a girl be so excited about cars."

"It's not just the shape or name of the car; it's also the engine, the suspensions, the tire covers, the color, the interior sound system and HUMMER!" Regan listed and then she ran away into the parking lot.

Yugi face palmed himself. "Sometimes I don't even know her."

"She likes hummers." Atem stated. "What more is there to know?"

"Where in the world she gets her energy from. It's a little after midnight and she darting around like its midday."

"There is an important job to do," Kaiba started. "Neither us nor she can afford to sleep so she is working her body to make sure she doesn't. I work out all the time at night when I'm pulling an all-nighter so I keep alert of anything and it is a good break to look away from the screen."

"That's makes sense." Yugi agreed.

"We're taking the hummer out for a spin." Kaiba announced as he walked to where Regan's feet were echoing from.

Yugi and Atem hurried after Kaiba. When they got there Regan was looking between a white hummer and a black hummer as if she was deciding which one she liked. They seemed to be equal in every way, but Yugi could tell there was something different about one of them.

"How many seats do these have?" Regan asked.

"The white one has seven while the black has six, but the black one also has a table when the seats are rearranged to the sides of the vehicle." Kaiba answered.

"Black one it is!" Regan shouted and stood in front of it. "If that's ok," She asked and settled down again.

"Sure why not, but the Mutos are in the back." Kaiba said getting into the driver's seat which was on the opposite side then a Japanese vehicle.

"This was imported from North America wasn't it?" Yugi asked as he entered the passenger side back seat.

"Hmm your smarter than I give you credit for." Kaiba said sarcastically as Regan sat next to him and Atem behind Kaiba. "Yes it is."

The hummer started up and Kaiba drove out of the parking space and towards the exit.

Yugi coughed, "Says the one who can't beat me in any game."

_**LIFE: Seto Kaiba seems a bit grouchy on this fine evening, let's spice it up a little bit!  
>Me: Life go away you don't help, neither does REALITY, go away!<br>**__**REALITY: :'(  
><strong>__**Me: Don't start with those crocodile tears, there is a reason why you aren't a server for us gamers.  
>LIFE: Tough luck, you like making horror to them as much as we do<br>**__**Me *cough*: Yes well... Let the horror of the night begin!  
>This volume is starting to heated up, and I don't cook!<br>Review please and thank you, I love reviews... though if you wish for me to reply just write a little note on the review, I forget that I should reply to them, but if you don't want me to reply then... don't place a note on it I guess, this is starting to sound weird anyway**_

_**Until next chapter!**_


	17. Vol 3: C2: Dumb Blonds with Stolen Equip

_**Woohoo got this finished…. Anyway hope you enjoy **____**  
>Disclamier: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters, but I own the storyline and the OCs thank you! <strong>_

**Chapter 2**

**Dumb Blond with Stolen Equipment**

12:15 AM

"So where is the location that the witch is at?" Atem questioned as they pulled out onto the street.

"She's in one of Kaiba's warehouses in section E3." Regan said.

"It's a drive, but it's long enough for you to tell me the full story on these flies." Kaiba responded.

Between Yugi and Atem they told their story of how the flies came to their attention. The story went on for a good ten minutes and finished just as Kaiba turned into land of the warehouses. There was silence as the CEO absorbed the story. Suddenly there was a sound and movement in the back seat behind Yugi and Atem. Kaiba slammed on the brakes causing Yugi to grit his teeth at the seatbelt. Yugi turned around at the movement as did the rest of the passengers and saw Mokuba and Alex popping out of their hiding place.

"Mokuba what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay behind where it was safe?" Kaiba asked.

"Sorry Mr. Kaiba, I told him he couldn't go, but he refused. So I came along to guard him from any danger." Alex answered and Kaiba sighed and continued the drive.

"You really don't like your brother doing something dangerous unless you're there to have his back." Regan concluded with understanding.

Yugi thought about her words, but didn't know if she was saying it to Mokuba or Kaiba or both. It was a quiet ride as they drove through the many warehouses and the hummer came to an unsuspecting halt, again.

"This is the building," Kaiba announced as he slowly crawled the vehicle forward.

"So do we divide and conquer, or do we over power." Atem asked.

"There's only one entrance to the office house that the warehouse has been converted to and there is also only one door that the office the signal is coming from so I guess over power." Alex answered looking at her hand held CPU.

Ever climbed out and walked up to the warehouse. Alex grabbed her gun out its protective case and silently ran up to the door. It seemed like she tested the door knob as they came up to the plain warehouse when suddenly she kicked it open holding her gun in front of her as she scanned the area. Yugi followed with Regan in front of him and Kaiba was at the rear. Kaiba closed the door and Alex turned on her flashlight. It was a long dark hallway that even the light had a hard time penetrating with several doors on either side were also dark not helping the flashlight. Regan went in front of Alex and disappeared into the darkness.

Yugi's nerves went on edge not hearing her move as she went. "Regan, where are you going?" He whispered.

"How in the world is she able to see?" Alex asked quietly.

"See's probably checking out the area, using the darkness to her advantage." Yugi answered his own question.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous considering?"

"It's probably Nile doing the checking, her aura abilities are still unknown to me, and she keeps developing new ones." Atem answered.

Without much of a wait as they continued their walk, someone appeared out of nowhere, scaring everyone, and Alex placed her gun up to their face. Regan looked surprised to see the weapon in front of her and took a step back.

"It's just me!" Regan freaked in her native language. "And I'll be speaking English from now on, so if you got a problem with it, tough luck."

"Alright then," Alex said lowering her gun also changing her tongue. It seemed this was going to be a hundred percent English trip.

"What did you find?" Yugi questioned her seeing there was some disbelief on her face still.

"Whoever infiltrated this place was playing with biology." Regan answered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kaiba asked obviously getting frustrated.

"There was one room that had a computer screen lit and in the room there were really, really big spiders."

"Giant spiders," Atem repeated with an eye brow rose.

"I doubt they were giant spiders," Alex said rolled her eyes. "You probably have a fear of them so you just think they are big."

"I don't have a fear for spiders," Regan retorted and raised her hand up to her chest. "There this freaking tall on all eight legs."

"They are probably holograms. Regan I thought you of all people know when they see a hologram." Kaiba snapped and Regan wiped something onto his face completely unaffected by the man's tone that most would fear. "What the hell! What the hell is this stuff?"

"I also thought they were a hologram," Regan snapped back as Kaiba was wiping off whatever she placed on his face. Yugi was trying hard not to smirk at the childish move she did. They only thing that really stop him was that they were all starting to have a lack of patience from the lack of sleep. "But when I went inside, the spiders attacked me and the door may or may not be sealed shut due to the spiders' webbings."

"So it's fresh spider web." Yugi concluded. "I guess we could call a monster or two to get rid of them, but I'm not sure how much the Dragon Slayers know about our abilities, besides Kaiba's and Regan's."

"So let's not give them anymore information then they already have." Kaiba decided as he opened the door on the left of the hallway. In the door there were several weapons that the members of security used, or at least that was what Yugi thought they were for.

"Why the hell don't you lock this shit up?" Atem asked in shock.

"Oh the mighty have cursed upon the weaponry that children don't go near, because this is an office that security members use."

Alex laughed lightly at Kaiba's comment.

"I sense little care in that statement."

"Oh you have promoted yourself to Pharaoh Obvious."

"Well it is illegal to have unlocked weapons. Even police stations have their weaponry locked up." Atem stated pulling out an iron cast frying pan easily two feet in diameter. "And I'm not even going to ask why this is in there."

"It's a joke for new recruits; they tried to pull it on me except it failed miserably; knocked out two of the securities in practice." Alex replied.

"Okay so where are the security members now." Yugi asked. "Even if they went home today like every other night and came back in the morning wouldn't they have noticed giant spiders in the office or a Slayer watching us through cameras."

"That's the thing." Mokuba answered reminding Yugi that he was also with them. "They went missing about a week ago and any other members that we sent to find out what happened also disappeared so we closed down the security warehouse until my brother could do an investigation personally."

"So for all we know they could have been spider food?" Regan asked.

Mokuba nodded, "Or worse the Dragon Slayers got to them. They wouldn't switch over to the Slayers, even with persuasion, the members of this facility don't have families of their own, or they choose have no contact with them because of their own reasons. Money isn't a problem, hours are good, and the benefits are beautiful."

Kaiba tossed a 32 caliber in Yugi's direction.

In surprise, Yugi caught it with his reflexes. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"What do you think?" Kaiba responded bluntly throwing the pharaoh a katana.

"But I've never fired a gun in my life."

"Well then I guess I'll be watching your death to a spider in glee."

"Kaiba this little sink or swim game you have going on is almost as bad as Death T." Yugi responded in annoyance and Alex held out her gun in front of him.

"This is the trigger, you pull it, and it fires. This switch above the trigger is the safety, make sure that is off when you fire or it won't fire and then turn it off when you aren't using it so you don't accidently don't shoot yourself or someone else. You aim and then you fire, from there you can tell where to aim so you hit your target."

"Thanks, I think." Yugi muttered and attached the case to his belt. '_This is going to be a very interesting night._'

'_Yes Yugi, and from what Mokuba said about the security members, I have a feeling that the Slayers did do something to them._' Atem replied in his head.

'_The only question is what happened to them?_'

A tiny cough brought him and his partner's conversation to an end. Yugi turned his attention to Regan.

"Don't mean to be feeling left out, but I thought the reasons why you were teaching me how to use the twins was for situations like this." Regan stated.

"You have been teaching her how to use guns?" Yugi asked in shock towards Kaiba.

"Yes I have, things tend to get a bit sketchy at the tower sometimes." Kaiba replied. "Why, don't like how she's pretty much a killing machine now?"

"No I'm glad that she can protect herself; I was just surprised that you gave her lessons."

Kaiba didn't answer as he passed the girl the twin pistols. Yugi sighed as he knew he wasn't going to get any more information out of the CEO, though he can only imagine why.

'_The attack in Vancouver,_' Atem voice ran into his.

'_That's what I was thinking._' Yugi responded back. '_But Kaiba would rather kiss Joey then tell us how he had no control of the situation._'

Atem chuckled in his head. '_True and it's also true to that statement that he has grown an attachment to her like he has to us being friends to him._'

'_Speaking of which,_' Yugi started as Kaiba pulled out AK47 stunning him for a split second. '_I wonder how Regan's and Kaiba's relationship started, or even when. It wouldn't be because of Dark Matter and Hell would freeze over if it was due to Nile's relationship with his past life, Blue-Eyes has that covered. He talked about them meeting in the past so it could have started there. But that doesn't explain the how._'

'_Is my Abiou jealous?_'

'_No,_' Yugi replied quickly, maybe too quickly he thought with an inner sigh as Kaiba shut the door of the weapons and the frying pan. '_It's just that there is a connection that seems to be there but nobody knows what the connection is. This is like a phone call and just as something important being said it disconnects._'

'_Perhaps, but let's leave it for now and get back to our Slayer at hand.'_ Atem told him in thought.

"If we don't want the spiders at the door we have to be extremely quiet and try not to step heavily, they are attracted to any vibration and sound." Regan said drawing Yugi and Atem back into reality.

Yugi nodded and they followed Regan into down the hallway. It wasn't a long trip when Yugi saw the light shining onto the wall opposite to the door that Regan was talking about. There was a splat of webbing that disoriented the glow and they stopped allowing Alex to go in front. She opened the door and Yugi tried hard not to gasp at the size of the spiders. The spiders were all brown and hairy which didn't help Yugi tell what species they were. Not that he cared to begin with as Alex started to shoot at the closest spider. He did a quick count ignoring the grey green goo that came out of the oversized arachnid. There were seven of them and they all turned their attention to them.

"Mokuba stay behind me," Kaiba ordered behind Yugi. "Each one of us needs to kill one of them and then whoever finishes first can kill the other two."

"Gods forbid you say 'team up' Kaiba." The Pharaoh stated and moved ahead of Yugi and into the room to take on a spider by swinging the sword like a pro.

Yugi followed suit and went along the wall of the door. He took the gun out of the holster and turned the safety off. '_Well there's a first for everything._' He thought to himself and fired the gun at a spider noticing him. In surprise the bullet hit the spider where he aimed. His confidence gave itself a boost and he pulled the trigger three more time. The spider dropped dead in its tracks not even flinching like some of other the spiders had when he killed their smaller cousins.

There was a sudden shriek that got his attention off to the left of the room. He turned and Regan was cornered with her hand and gun attached to the wall with two spiders coming in. He ran up to her and shot the closest creature that started to get on its hind legs with deadly accuracy as Regan shot the other one that her left hand could shoot. Both spiders fell to the ground with heavy thuds. Yugi helped pull the webbing off her hand and the wall and in a few minutes they managed to get her off the wall. Regan looked furious and kicked the dead creature so hard that its head went flying hitting a spider that was being finished up by Atem. The sounds of firing ceased and there wasn't any more of the eight legged freaks moving. He walked over to the light coming off of a computer screen in the middle of the room. He heard Regan shuffle behind him which meant that she was also avoiding the bits of goo on the floor.

"Well I'm glad there aren't any more of them." Regan said as they all gathered in the middle of the room.

"I couldn't care less," Kaiba said in his usual tone. "I just want to get to the bottom of this nonsense."

"Oh I don't have to kidnap you, yay!" someone Squealed in a high pitched voice.

"Who's there?" Atem demanded as Yugi looked around the room. It was dark, but according to his instincts there wasn't anyone else in the room with them.

"Oh darling you came too, now I'm even more excited." The Squealer said.

"Just answered the damn question," Alex retorted.

"Well if you look at the back wall I shall appear."

Yugi moved his head to look at the back wall and suddenly a hologram of a woman appeared. The screen of the computer flickered and caught his attention. He took a quick glance at it and found the same girl on the screen. It wasn't the first time he had seen someone in a computer screen so he went back to the hologram. The girl had blond hair and blue eyes and the same color of halter top and miniskirt.

"Great you showed what you look like, but can I have a name so I can make you disappear." Kaiba asked.

"I have also shown you where I am, you pesky brat." The woman replied in a harsh tone, making Yugi wince ever so slightly. If Kaiba had any surprise from her remark, he certainly didn't show it. "Now then, my name is Brittney, but Atem can call me Brit."

'_Heh, rhymes with shit._' Regan responded with laughter over their broadcast.

Atem snorted out loud.

"May I ask what's funny?" Alex asked.

Yugi just shook his head. '_Regan, this probably isn't the time to be starting off your insults._'

'_I think it is a perfect time, pissing them off so they fuck up._'

"Continue with the sailor mouth and I'll take over while you have timeout in your soul room." Nile responded appearing next to Regan.

To Yugi's surprise, Kaiba acknowledged ever so slightly of her presence and then continued with the scowl towards Brittney. "What do you mean where you are?"

"Well I hacked into your Wi-Fi and downloaded my cameras and other robots I stole from this warehouse." Brittney explained excitedly.

"You're kidding me right." Regan questioned out loud in disgust. Yugi felt a change in her mood through the mind link, but he could tell that Kaiba also felt the shift.

"What's the issue shorty?"

"That is the lamest, but certainly not the brightest thing I have ever heard." Regan continued as she took out her iPhone and pressed a few buttons. "Oh my, I hacked into Kaiba Corp's Wi-Fi. Dipshit, a Wi-Fi signal is so you can go onto the internet without being connected by a cable. And other thing about your flies, the one that I can most certainly know you built was built wrong, you gave yourself the mic and gave the fly a set of broadcasting speakers."

"You have to give her points for getting onto the Wi-Fi; you can still download stuff into a network using it." Mokuba replied.

"Not really, the entire warehouse has free access to the system by simply typing in the code of the security badge into the computer." Kaiba told him.

"So what, I still stole the robots from this warehouse and created them as my own Sherlock." Brittney replied ignoring what the Kaibas were saying all together.

"More like you found a controller and busted down the door and made them walk back to you, slut." Regan replied.

'_Why do I have a feeling this is going to turn into an insult game._' Atem asked in his head.

'_Because, it's Regan._' Yugi sighed. There really wasn't any point in this argument. All Regan was doing as she bluntly put it earlier, to piss the woman off.

"No I didn't I snuck in and did the work myself, I don't even know what you're even talking about."

Alex pointed at the door they had come through. It was most certainly damage from the inside of the room. "That door was never damaged; this is where the robots were kept after they were built."

"Sorry Brittney, but your ideas of moving a joystick, following the idea of a movie that was made quite a bit ago with the spiders and tripping over the wireless internet are not valid as intelligent." Regan continued. "Your time is up, come out of hiding peacefully and Seto might be nice."

"At least I don't trip over thin air." Brittney stated randomly causing Yugi to choke on his saliva.

"So you're admitting to tripping over radio waves?" Mokuba asked with confusion.

"No I'm admitting to tripping over wireless internet."

Yugi looked at her. "It's the same thing, now get out of hiding, we are all tired and wish to get home because some of us have school and things to do tomorrow morning."

Brittney grinned sadistically, though for some reason it didn't have much effect on him compare to the other people he had and did deal with. "I'm standing right in front of you. With a little help from the Dragon Slayers finest techies they changed the code on the virtual world to a much more concentrated one. So instead of your mind being sent to the virtual world using a pod, the robots have lasers that shoot objects and send them there without a particle left of them in the real world."

Kaiba looked pissed beyond belief. "You bitch; when the fuck did your group of dust bunnies get a hold of my technology?"

"When the missing workers suddenly disappeared, yes that would be about the time. Not all of your workers are like your security member's loyalty to you Mr. Kaiba. The underground vaults under your building are quite nice, though unfortunately we are only able to swoon over a few of your workers in your virtual section."

"What is the point in all of this, even if you could zap us into a virtual world, there would be no point due to the fact a Kaiba has to run Kaiba Corp and only these two have the key codes to have full access to the weapons and every other part of Kaiba Corp?"

"Well I'm not really a dragon slayer; I only joined because I wanted to get closer to the final goal. And not to mention, there are a few mishaps these lovely children's parents made, and I think a sweet revenge is due."

Yugi became very confused. Even with all his digging, this Brittney chick did not appear in any of it.

"Sorry to disappoint you but if you haven't notice, Mokuba and I are adopted. If you want to get revenge on Gorzaburo then go walk on his grave, because he's dead." Kaiba retorted and started to head out of the room. "Let's go, if she is a piece of data then I will just delete every scrap of her existence in the control room."

"I wasn't talking about the old hag; I was talking about your biological parents."

A cold draft seemed to find itself into the room as Kaiba and Mokuba froze on the spot.

"Our what?" Mokuba asked.

"Your Mommy and Daddy, little Mokie." Brittney taunted and then she turned to Yugi. "Oh and I know all about your digging that you have been doing; just like your father always snooping into things that you can't leave alone, but you haven't even scratched the surface. You want to know what the 'Dark Secret' that has been showing up in your work. Well I guess I could tell you, but there is no fun in it just saying it, but why not give you a run through from start to finish, that is if you can survive the trip your security members didn't."

"No thanks, time for you to go bye-bye." Kaiba responded quickly and headed out the door.

Brittney became furious. "You will not disregarded me like that, go my robots and collect the bounty!"

The sounds of metal clanged against the floor at an alarming loud noise. Suddenly several robots came out of the dark corner Regan thought to be filing cabinets moved to the side. Everyone hurried out of the room as lasers started to fire. In shock, Regan watched a shelf that had a few things on it get it and it started to disappear in tiny cubes leaving all the equipment to shatter to the floor. Regan was the last one to leave and shut the door behind her. There was banging coming from it but the door didn't seem to budge. Regan looked at her gun and there were little ammo left from the spiders. She placed the guns into her holsters and watched the rest of her team head out side. She stopped at the door the Seto had opened earlier and saw a semiautomatic one handed weapon and grabbed the entire belt it was on. Regan ran after the rest of her friends and saw that there were three robots outside and Mokuba moving away from the dematerializing hummer.

'_I really liked that baby._' She whined to herself.

A laser shot by her and took her out of thought.

"Regan, the robots are still trying to send us to the Virtual World." Nile told her as another laser shot by. Nile dodged it by moving behind her. "And before you ask, I do not want to test to see if I get sent there in spirit form."

Regan turned the safety off, turned it off automatic, and fired at the robot that was sneaking up behind Seto. It took about three shots before the robot went down and the robot that Seto and Mokuba were dealing with followed suit. Between Alex and Yugi the third went down also. As if out of nowhere, another robot appeared in front of her. Though it was facing her team, she could hear Yugi's gun click without the ammo and Seto had also ran out as the weapon was thrown at the robots head, just missing her in process. She turned her weapon at it and started to fire in a close range assault. She kicked it and it fell over with a loud bang. "Stupid robots." She spat as she felt the frustration start to fall on her from everyone's emotions. She was starting to get them in check, the emotions of others, but it wasn't perfect twenty-four seven.

"So that's it, we just shoot them until we run out of ammo and then get sent to the Virtual Realm. I know for certain that I can't handle all of them by myself when there is a group." Atem said.

"I like that idea." Regan said not really thinking about it. Everyone's face turned to hers and heat fluttered to her face. "Okay not the idea of getting sent to the other realm, which seems interesting, but the fact that we can shoot them all down or at least get rid of the signal that they are being commanded from. One bullet would do if aimed correctly at the hard drive or the power source such as the battery."

"That would be a perfect idea except that they were here for the final testing and there are about a hundred of them." Seto responded sarcastically. "Not to mention the signal would be coming from a satellite."

She ignored the tone though and sighed. "There isn't that much ammo left in the cupboard, there is a bat, the frying pan and a shot gun, but the rounds are limited."

"What were those robots originally for?" Yugi asked.

"They were supposed to be dueling partners like the one you saw at Kaibaland, they were going to go to places that have lots of other kids for recreational use." Mokuba responded.

Regan's heart dropped. She had watched from her studies the endless amount of time they had worked on them to get them perfect a few weeks ago. Regan felt anger build. '_They worked so hard and they are destroyed just like that._'

"That's what happens though; unfortunately life tends to think it is fun to throw the curve ball." Nile responded and turned her attention to Seto. "Sorry."

The CEO shrugged. Regan saw Atem give a smug smirk towards him and his thought went through her head. '_So much for him ignoring the hocus pocus and spirits and anything to do with not being in control._'

'_Atem, it's almost one thirty in the morning._' Regan scolded.

"Mokuba you should stay outside." Seto told his brother.

"No way, I don't like the idea of going back to the Virtual World, but I'm not running away from those slayers if they catch drift that you are stuck in there." Mokuba answered stubbornly. "I'm going wherever you're going."

"You don't have to worry about that too much, if we are going head first in there then we won't be staying very long." Regan told him and then turned around to head back inside.

"And why do you say that?" Seto demanded and she turned her head back to him.

"Because she's going to have to get through our talent first, it is a game after all from start to finish." Regan taunted, "Unless your gaming skills have become rusty."

Seto gave his fantastically evil grin. "Many wish."

She opened the door back into the warehouse and allowed everyone in. Alex moved ahead of the group.

"I'll go ahead and lead the robots to the vault; they won't be able to get out of there." Alex said and then ran ahead making a lot of noise. "Come on you pieces of plastic!"

"I'll watch her back for any extra and lock it." Yugi announced and started after her and the robots that started to pill up in the hallway.

"Wait Yugi," Regan called to him and she took off the belt with the semiautomatic. He turned around and she threw it at him, "Kinda hard to protect your secrets and yourself without a weapon."

"Thanks Regan."

"Don't do anything stupid, cause I just might delete your data if you do." Seto threatened.

"Got it," Yugi replied and ran after the horde of robots.

There was a cheer behind her and she turned to find Mokuba closing a door holding a gun that looked almost the height of him. "I found the shotgun, Seto."

"Shhh, there might be some robots still-" Atem warned and then stopped in midsentence as a large bang came from behind Regan. "Kaiba shoot the gun."

She turned around and a robot came busting down a door that was only a few feet in front of them. Seto cocked the shot gun and shot it. The gun was extremely loud and hurt her ears and she covered them as a second shot was fired. She didn't notice when she had closed her eyes, but she opened them to find the body of the robot being the target for an unsuspected SK kick to the chest.

She blinked in confusion. "Where's the head?"

"Kaiba created a new office window with it." Atem answered and pointed to the robot's head in the wall seriously damaged from the oversized bullets.

"What the hell was that?" Yugi asked as he rounded the corner.

"It was big brother's shotgun." Mokuba responded proudly and looked behind Yugi. "Where's Alex?"

The same question popped into Regan's head.

"She took a detour, we heard the gun go off and then a few robots appeared that apparently didn't make it into the vault so I snuck into a smaller area while Alex took a different path."

"So in other words you have no idea." Seto replied in annoyance.

It looked like Yugi was going to retort back when the sounds of banging were heard from above. Regan looked up and suddenly the vent cover rocketed down barely missing Atem in the process.

"Sweet, the good old days never fail me." A familiar voice echoed from the vent.

"Alex what are you doing in the vent?" Seto asked.

"I was stuck after I ushered Yugi to leave, so I climbed into the ventilation system." Alex replied as her head popped out. "Oh my, it's high from here."

"At least you're safe, we started to get worried." Yugi answered as Regan watched her survey her landing area.

"How high am I?"

"About twelve feet," Regan replied. "So you'll have little air between your feet and the floor when you're hanging."

"About four feet," Seto gave the accurate measurement.

"Okay, not a dying height." Alex mumbled and swung down. Before she landing there was the sound of a laser and Alex started to disappear.

"Alex!" They all yelled and then she was gone.

"You thought you could get away from me that easily!" Another familiar, but equally as annoying voice shouted.

"Brittney, where did Alex go?" Yugi shouted angrily and Regan glared death towards the three robots that appeared and the middle one was holding a laptop with Brittney on the screen.

"I already told you where you will be going. The Virtual World or Realm as it seems some of you have been saying. You're going into my world to play a little game." Brittney replied and then she seemed to remember something. "Whoops I forgot to mention something."

"What would that be you psycho?" Seto asked.

"What happens in the Virtual Realm is as real as if it happened in real life. You get shot and its fatal it is also fatal in real life; you have an arm cut off its cut off for good, but there is one plus to this whole thing."

"And what would that be?" Atem questioned.

"It's all about the imagination."

Regan was confused and then she shook her head and went back to her original emotions; or her over stimulated emotions from everyone else's. "How about you release Alex, as you said we are the target, not Alex she's a bodyguard."

"Nope sorry, you have to beat the game to get out, fire my robots and get them out of my presence. And Atem I'll be waiting for you." Brittney replied cheekily.

Yugi was furious. Not only was this woman insane compare to Zorc and evil Marik. She was hitting on his other half. "We need a new plan."

"Seto, how many shells do you have?" Regan asked.

"Enough, but not enough time," Kaiba replied as he fired at the first robot. It went down.

"There are two more behind us!" Mokuba yelled as Kaiba shot the other one not holding the laptop; it didn't have a laser anyway.

Yugi turned around just as the laser finished its charge. "Mokuba move!"

The laser left and Kaiba dropped the shotgun and moved in front of his brother.

"Like hell you're going down that easily!" Regan shouted and a gun intercepted the laser she jumped in front of the Kaiba brothers.

Yugi froze where he was as he saw second shot go off from the second robot. "Wait Regan, watch out!"

The girl only threw her second gun taking out the first robot, but didn't move out of the way as the laser hit her. "Get the hell out of here!"

"Why the fuck didn't you move!" Kaiba growled at the spot where Regan was standing.

Yugi turned back away from the door and four robots where standing in front of the robot with the laptop. Then there was the sound of the shotgun being loaded again.

"Bye, bye." Brittney replied and all four of the lasers went off at once and Kaiba moved in front of two of them blocking Mokuba while Yugi and Atem managed to dodge theirs. Yugi ran in front of Mokuba as Kaiba disappeared while Atem ran ahead with katana in hand.

"This end's now!" Atem raged.

A laser was heard behind Yugi and Yugi turned to find Mokuba start to disappear with a robot coming up from behind him. Yugi chuckled as he closed his eyes. It was just going to be one to those nights. And then several lasers where heard and Yugi felt one of them hit him, leaving him to feel nothing.

_**Brittney, Brittney what have you planned for our protagonists… yea didn't think you were going to tell the readers.**_

_**What will happen on the other side?  
>What are the Dark Secret and the Final Goal?<br>You might get a kick in the next chapter, Giant Camel Spiders**_

_**Me: Do you like having big bugs?**_

_**Britt: The flies weren't big, but I like having big spiders.**_

_**Me: But Camel spiders are spiders… what's with the giant scorpion**_

_**Britt: All the giant things!**_

_**Me: Review please and thank you! (Backs away from the arachnids.) Keep those eight legged freaks away from me! They think I'm food and no I don't have a problem with regular sized bugs!**_

_**Britt: I know they do, even the regular sized ones, a spider bite a day keeps you wondering why you aren't spider woman.**_

_**Me: I hate you.**_


	18. Vol 3: C3: Giant Camel Spiders

_**Here is the next chapter, yay! So have fun**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters just the storyline and OCs …. And I'm just going to stop doing the disclaimer and this final one covers the entire story as new chapters and volumes are posted onto it… saves time and energy.**_

**Chapter 3**

**Giant Camel Spiders**

Date: Unknown  
>Time: Unknown<p>

Seto Kaiba awoke to someone nudging his shoulder and calling out his name. He opened his eyes and quickly realized what happened. All the memories of Regan protecting him and his brother and then their attempt to escape from Brittney, the crazy psychopathic woman and then finally, when the laser hitting him. "Mokuba!" He yelled sitting up quickly.

"He's not here and neither are the others." A familiar voice said behind him. "Not even the items can connect to where we are."

Kaiba growled as he stood up and turned to the other figure. "Perfect, so we were split up and I just happened to get stuck with you."

"It would seem that way, Priest." The shorter man taunted. "Now were we actually sent here are we hooked up to pods?"

"We were sent here, Pharaoh Obvious. I wouldn't have just made up my rant because of some make belief technology. I created and tested it out myself; that was the laser that sends objects and people to the Virtual World." Kaiba retorted. Atem huffed and Kaiba rolled his eyes as he decided to look at where the hell they were. The temperature was warm and there was sand everywhere. There were cliffs that created a valley where it seemed that he had to go through it. He looked up and placed his hand up to cover the sun that was piecing his eyes. There wasn't a single cloud in sight and with the position of the sun it was going to be hitting noon in few hours. '_This looks a lot like Egypt._' He sighed to himself. "Have an idea where we are, you have been awake longer than I have."

"I thought you created this place that you would know." Atem replied.

"You do realize the Virtual World can be easily messed with, this isn't some game I created; your psychotic girlfriend's people did."

The so called pharaoh sighed. "Well from my own experiences I'd think this is Egypt."

Kaiba smirked to himself, '_Well I give myself a point._'

Atem looked at him. "I sometimes I wonder why I bother, you already knew where we were. Why did you ask me?"

"Because you know where we are best, I was just making sure of that, Pharaoh. Now move your two little legs and get us someplace. You know the way better than I do."

"I would have to bet that you know as much as I do." Atem replied kicking a scorpion away.

"Don't start on that,"

"Ah huh, you ever imagine Alex having long white-blue hair and deep blue eyes. I can imagine it, and if I think about it even more I would stick her next to a certain girl five thousand years ago and oh my-"

"Whatever, melt out here for all I care I'm finding out where the hell the little boss fight is." Kaiba snorted as he tried to ignore the image his companion was placing into his head and started to walk away.

"I thought you didn't know where you were going?"

"I found my inner map, now shut up and start walking, Regan will be pissed if I left you behind."

"Oh now you're afraid of Regan, please do tell why?" Atem asked as he followed him.

Kaiba sighed. He knew that Atem was giving him a hard time on purpose just so he could keep on task. "I don't feel like being on the other side of her aura spear she has going on, like I said before she's a bloody killing machine if she wanted to be, and I should know, I gave her the opportunity and she took it."

"Afraid it might come bite you in the ass later?"

"Not afraid, I know it will, some way or somehow and it probably won't even be her doing."

They went on silently for their walk into the valley. For what it should have been the Valley of the Kings, there weren't any caves that should have been there. Kaiba could be patient while they played this game, patience, though he hardly showed it when he was doing company work, was one of the only things that kept them from going completely nuts. He knew Mr. Pharaoh could hold his own and with the random snake or two that popped up the two of them quickly kicked them away without much care. The heat continued to rise and his internal clock back up to date told him it was still very much late into the night, but the virtual world time was telling that every half hour that passed, another hour was added.

After the aimlessness of walking for an hour, the heat of the world around them rose incredibly. Kaiba didn't feel overwhelmingly hot, even if he was in a business suit, it was white not black, so it ignored the rules of the sun warming his body temperature. His buddy on the other hand had removed his jacket to form that cape, which in his opinion was stupid usually, but it had its use to keep the sun off his back. His white muscle shirt that to Kaiba surprise; was extremely similar to the black one he and the pip squeak had. Also another surprise to Kaiba was that it didn't have a single moisture line on it, meaning Atem wasn't as warm as he thought.

"Hey look," Atem said and pointed ahead of them.

Kaiba looked away from space and to a boulder in the middle of the valley. "Wow, I don't think it could get any more obvious, and I thought you and the mutt were pretty obvious people."

Atem grunted in annoyance and they walked up to it. In front of it Kaiba saw a staircase leading down into the ground. Without much communication, they walked down the steps that were lit by torches on the wall.

After silently walking for a few minutes, Atem decided to break the silence, sort of to Kaiba's annoyance, "So about Alex."

"What about Alex?"

"Am I correct on my conclusion? I didn't know Kisara as well as you did so I might be mistaken."

"There might be a few similarities, but I wouldn't suggest bring it up. I hired her for her talent and her mouth is much harsher than any weapon could. Though if I did put to and to together, I could say her fighting spirit is similar to the power of my dragon, she can kill you before you knew you were dead."

"So I was right."

"I'm only saying what you want to hear, no sense on starting an argument that will probably be for someone's personal pleasure."

"You like her."

"How do you come up with that conclusion?"

Atem grinned as he placed his jacket on properly. "You don't compliment just anyone Seto, only people that you have some feelings for, like love or protective."

Kaiba snorted. "You keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better."

"I will keep telling you that until you say it out loud and to my face saying that I was right."

Kaiba was about to retort when he noticed that they were at the bottom of the steps. He walked into the room to find a giant cavern with no hieroglyphs decorating the room. He was somewhat relieved, without the hieroglyphs it meant that there wasn't something dead living in it. There wasn't much to the room other than a door at the back of the cave in between two stone statues of giant camel spiders. A few torches were hanging off the walls to give the room light.

"I hope those things stay as statues. The last things we need are those things looking for something to eat. I remember Yugi was messing on YouTube and there happened to be a video of it eating a lizard. It wasn't pretty." Atem stated with disgust in his voice.

"Are you afraid of a bug or two Atem?" Kaiba asked with sly in his voice.

"No, I'm just not a fan of being food; I think that statement applies to you."

They headed towards the door on the other side when suddenly the torches went out. Kaiba went to grab his phone when the sound of skittering was heard beside him. "Pharaoh, please tell me that was you." He asked and he heard something else skitter in front of him.

"I was kind of hoping that was you." Ate responded from beside him to his right.

"You just had to open you big mouth about the fucking camel spiders didn't you." Kaiba scolded.

"I could just leave you here to fend off whatever is crawling on the floor. That is if you want me to." Atem teased.

There was a bang and then the sound of a large brick fitting into place from behind Kaiba. He had just about enough and final pulled out his phone for some light. He growled at the now sealed exit. '_Perfect, just fucking perfect._' "Good luck leaving now." The skittering went past him again. He pointed the light towards it, but there wasn't anything there.

"Hey get away from me!" Atem yelled and Kaiba flicked his light over the voice as it paused. "Ha!"

Atem's sword that he had managed to keep during their trip there was covered in green shit. Kaiba turned the light to where the sword was pointing and a camel spider was split in two. "Do you feel accomplished?"

"It didn't even stand a chance." The smaller man stated as he wiped the green spots off his face with his sleeve.

There was more skittering in the cavern on two different sides of the room. "We need to light these torches to see that the hell is down here." Kaiba told him as he looked around the room for the skittering creatures.

"With what, all I have a sword with some slime on it; there aren't any rocks down here other than those two statues."

"You dumbass, the walls are more than likely to be stone, strike the wall to create a spark."

"Oh right," Atem said and then nodded.

The two of them walked to the wall where the torch was seen. Kaiba grabbed the torch putting away his phone. It became dark and the skittering started to get close and then back away really fast. Atem struck the wall and sparks came off the wall. Kaiba placed the torch to catch the sparks. Another skitter touched his leg. He growled. "They are teasing us."

"Good, that means they're not ready to eat yet."

The swish of wind was felt near his face and the blade struck the wall again. '_Yes, because swinging a sword in the fucking dark is a good idea. Congratulations Seto Kaiba._' Kaiba thought in his head and the torch caught fire. He turned the torch to an oncoming skitter and saw something get some air towards them. He swung a leg out tripping Atem and ducked just as it missed his head.

"What was that for – oh." Atem asked painfully.

Kaiba looked at him and saw what the 'oh' was for. The flying object happened to be a three foot scorpion with ease and it just happened to land on the guy after hitting the wall. "Well at least you don't have to worry about venom to kill you, as they say, the bigger the better." He replied with high amusement as he stood back up.

"I'm glad you find this funny, but I should warn you, being on the ground has told me that this thing is a large diversion." Atem answered quietly as he tried to no disturb the arachnid. "There is something under the sand."

Kaiba went still as he tried to understand what the Atem meant. The ground slightly shifted up a bit under his left foot. "You need to move right now." Kaiba said sternly.

"Yea right, if this was the other way around with you on the ground with the giant scorpion on your chest and I said that you would have called me crazy."

"Move!" he raised his voice.

Atem pushed the scorpion up into the air just for it to meet Kaiba's foot and flew into the darkness with a loud thump and a large crack that Kaiba thought to be its exoskeleton. He could have let the poor fool die, but like he had said earlier, Regan would be pissed or even more so that little spirit that happened to be the fool's sister.

"Hey Kaiba, have you ever squished a giant bug?" Atem asked standing up.

"I squish Wheeler all the time do I not?"

"No I meant," He looked towards the ground.

Kaiba followed and saw a bump in the sand quickly rising as it headed towards them. Kaiba grunted. "In a moment I will."

The sand finally broke to a camel spider two feet wide and four feet long, about the same size as the statue and the bug that was sliced in two. Kaiba jumped onto its head while Atem jumped onto its body making its abdomen popped off and released green goo and a very familiar machine.

"What the-" Kaiba started as he reached it. The duel disk, being the familiar machine, moved away into the dark part of the cave with a glopping sound he thought to be only found in silly putty. Kaiba looked at Atem and made a dash towards the other torches on the walls. He lit the ones by the exit as a glopping sound rose. He turned back towards the noise and threw the torch to the other end of the cave and managed to light one of the torches on the wall as the other torch fell. It lit the room a bit more and Kaiba wished he had not thrown the torch to begin with. On the other side of the room was a horribly disgusting scene that reached to the top five things he thought was horrible and disgusting, just underneath Pegasus's empty eye socket at number two and Anubis at number one. Never did he want to see something like that again; the evil lord guy could have at least worn something to cover himself before materializing behind him. The goo of the camel spiders started to merge together with the scorpion and then they separated into two beings with two cloaks on. Something stirred inside of him that made Kaiba want to be sick, but he couldn't place the reason why. He shook his head at such a stupid thought and turned his attention to the creatures. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Nic, nic, you want to go through this door behind usss?" The left one asked.

"Yes we do, but I have a feeling you two aren't going to let us." Atem said eying the right one.

"No we won't, you are food. Nic, nic." The right one answered as it placed itself in a pounce position.

The left one blocked its path with its arm. "Nic, nic, bossss said no food until game end."

"No bossss sssaid pointy hair boy not food, but preppy boy food. Bossss said to eat preppy boy. Nic, nic." The right one complained as it stood up straight again.

'_Those voices seem familiar; even if they are distorted the right one had a female voice while the left has a male. I guess it doesn't matter anyhow I'm going to crush them either way._' Kaiba thought to himself.

"Nin, nic. Yesss preppy one food only after game. We will not lose with game or without." The left one said drooling green slim that looked as the same goo as before.

"Are you hungry?" Atem asked Kaiba with a side glance with disgust across his face. "I sure was before these two came along."

Kaiba grinned. "Can't take a little slime Pharaoh?"

"Ssso we duel then? Nic, nic." The right one interrupted.

"How can we- what?" Atem started and then a duel disk appeared on his left arm and Kaiba's left arm.

"We are always ready, but if we win I will not get eaten." Kaiba demanded.

The two creatures nodded.

"Do you two have names or do I have to refer to you two are slimy L and slimy R?" Atem asked placing his deck into the duel disk.

"Namesss, oh yesss hisss isss Cara and mine isss Ssscorn. Nic, nic." The right one known as Scorn answered.

"Alright Scorn, Cara you're on."

"Let's Duel!" All of them called out.

**Seto Kaiba and Atem Muto VS Cara and Scorn**

Kaiba-4000 Atem-4000

Cara-4000 Scron-4000

**Turn 1: Kaiba H: 5 LP: 4000**

"I'll go first." Kaiba announced as he drew his card. He looked at it and grinned. "And I guess I'll be finishing this duel quickly as well. I summon Lord of Dragons and I'll be activating two Flutes of Summoning Dragon which allows us to special summon up to four dragons. So you'll be meeting my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons."

A robed man in a dragon headdress appeared and blew two dragon callers. Suddenly next to him there were three white dragons and their mighty calls.

_**Lord of D. Spellcaster/Effect Attack: 1200 Defense: 1100**_

_**Blue-Eyes White Dragon Dragon/normal Attack: 3000 Defense: 2500**_

"And I also have a dragon to summon from my hand, Millennium Dragon come forth!" Atem called out as a gold dragon with black eyes and an Udjat symbol on its chest appeared. "And another thing, he gains 200 extra attack points for every dragon on the field.

_**Millennium Dragon Dragon/Effect Attack: 3000 Defense: 2000**_

Millennium Dragon started to glow and its attack rose an extra 800 points.

"Nic, nic, four dragonsss in one turn with over 3000 attack pointsss AAHHH!" Cara screamed nervously.

The scream made Kaiba cover his ears and then looked at his opponents smug. "I swear if there were any buildings around, I think they would have fallen." '_I think they are horrified, or if I could see their faces… on a second thought they can keep them covered._' "It's your turn Cara!"

**Turn 2: Cara H: 5 LP: 4000**

Cara trembled; Kaiba grinned at his assumption, and drew a card. "Nic, nic, I ssset thisss card in facedown defence position and ssset one card to end my turn."

**Turn 3: Atem H: 4 LP: 4000**

"My turn then," Atem stated as he drew his card. "I set two cards face down and then I summon Millennium Soldier in attack mode."

A golden armored man came out onto the field and it also had an Udjat symbol on its chest plate.

_**Millennium Soldier Warrior/Effect Attack: 1800 Defense: 1600**_

"I hope you didn't forget Millennium Dragon's other ability." Kaiba warned his partner.

"Kaiba, I'm not a novice player." Atem retorted and then turned to the field. "Now when another 'Millennium' type monster is on the field my dragon can deal effect damage equal to its attack. Millennium Dragon, take out 3800 of Scorn's life points with thousand year rage."

"No I sssend my Negative Decrease to the graveyard. Nic, nic." Scorn replied as it placed a card in the graveyard.

"And what does that do because I'm pretty sure that isn't a real card." Kaiba asked as he watched a barrier form around Scorn and the effect damage was absorbed.

"It's a real card in this world. It's a monster with 1500 attack and 1200 defense and it has an effect that if I discard it, it negates all effect damage for the turn. Nic, nic."

"I end my turn." Atem growled.

**Turn 4: Scorn H: 4 LP: 4000**

Scorn drew. "I activate Hinotama dealing damage to the preppy boy. Nic, nic."

It placed the card in the disk and three meteors came from the ceiling and hit just in front of Kaiba. He was thrown back and smashed into the wall which knocked the breath out of him. He got back up immediately as his life points lowered by five hundred.

"Are you alright?" Atem asked.

Kaiba nodded, but he didn't say anything as the three meteors were still in the craters in front of him.

Scorn set a monster in facedown position and two facedown backfields. "Turn end."

Kaiba-3500 Atem-4000

Cara-4000 Scorn-4000

**Turn 5: Kaiba H: 0 LP: 3500**

"I draw." Kaiba announced drawing his card. "I summon Hardened Armed Dragon giving boost to Millennium Dragon to make him 4000 attack points."

_**Hardened Armed Dragon Dragon/Effect Attack: 1500 Defense: 800**_

"Now you can take out one of them." Atem cheered.

"Go my two Blue-Eyes, take out their walls!" The two great dragons easily destroyed the two cards, needle worm for Cara and little chimera for Scorn. Due to needle worm's effect, Kaiba had to discard five cards from his deck.

"I activate my face down, Michizure, and I'm destroying your Lord of Dragonsss. Nic, nic." Scorn called out.

Kaiba growled at his monster being destroyed. "Blue-Eyes attack Scorn directly, White Lightning!" The dragon attacked with great success taking three thousand points off of its life point leave a thousand left. When the dragon came back Scorn started to laugh. Kaiba asked in confusion. "What are you laughing for?"

"You activated my trap Return Favor because I took direct damage, three thousand pointsss, ssso you take three thousand just to return the favor. Nic, nic."

A white beam of light exited out of the card and struck Kaiba knocking him back into the wall for the second time that day.

"Kaiba!" Atem shouted as the CEO's life points lowered to five hundred.

"I'm fine Atem," Kaiba replied with a grunt in his voice walking back to his position. "Now Armed Dragon attack Scorn to finish this."

The dragon went in for the attack, but it was blocked by another card.

"Nic, nic I activate my Defense Draw and it reducesss the damage to zero." Cara said as it activated its back field.

"Fuckers," Kaiba replied under his breath as his dragon came back to his side.

Kaiba: 500 Atem: 4000

Cara: 4000 Scorn: 1000

_**Turn 6: Cara H: 3 LP: 4000**_

"Nic, nic my go and I activate Card of Sanctity." Cara stated and placed a card on the duel disk. Kaiba drew six cards, Atem drew three, Cara drew three, and Scorn drew four. "I place one monster face down and another card set.

"I will not allow to you to activate the card, go Mystical Space Typhoon." Atem shouted.

Both monsters shrieked causing Atem and Kaiba to cover their ears.

_**Turn 7: Atem H: 6 LP: 4000**_

"Why the fuck didn't you use that card before?" Kaiba asked his partner.

"Well if I did, then I wouldn't have destroyed whatever they had hiding under there." Atem replied coolly and turned to the opponents. "Obviously that was an important card."

Kaiba shook his head, '_Whatever, even three thousand points of damage wasn't that painful, as real as these attacks are, I personally just want to find my brother at all costs and if taking the damage to get these things out of my face faster, then so be it._'

"I activate Millennium Dragon effect, target Cara and get rid of the all of its life points!"

Millennium Dragon rushed to the screeching creature and shot a beam of gold light at the hooded figure. When the beam died down Cara's hood was off and horrified the duelists. Under the hood stood a man that Kaiba hadn't seen in nine years and he was shook to the core. His face must have been a sight to behold as Atem was calling his name in worry, and a bit of pity. "Kaiba, what's wrong."

"It's …" Kaiba tried to answer but failed. The figure may not have been exactly as he remembered; the man was looking part bug with the help of Brittney to scare the shit out of him, and hell she did a good job. The man had straight black hair and was fairly tall. His skin was shelled like a bug and was a grey color with green eyes. He felt even sicker as the connection to why he felt like he recognized the figure came to a reality. "That man, he has the same face as my father, not the step one, but my biological one."

"Your father, but how?"

"Probably one of Brittney's tricks," He responded as he came back to his senses and grew even angrier at Brittney.

"Okay Scorn, take the hood off," Atem ordered and Scorn did just that. Under the hood was a woman that gave birth to Mokuba and himself, and Kaiba was not a happy camper. "That is the same woman Mokuba showed us, your mother."

"I swear when I find that fucking woman she is going to have a very unpleasant ending." Kaiba prophesized as he clenched his fist in anger. "Finish your move Atem, so we can find my brother and the others before they find something like this."

"Right, Millennium Soldier attack Scorn and end this duel."

The soldier ran and sliced the rest of the creature's life points away.

"We win now let us through!" Kaiba demanded as the duel monsters disappeared. '_I was done dwelling in the past, but it now seems this place is going to be a fucking nightmare within it. As soon as we get out of this place I can leave it as it was again, but until we figure out that damn project we can't leave The Dark Secret, what the hell is it?_'

The bug creatures stood still and then a gust came through as the door opened. The creatures we apparently dust as the wind caught a hold on them and they blew back into the sand. "How ironic, from dust they came to dust they shall return."

"Kaiba are you-"

"Let's go Pharaoh." Kaiba interrupted and started to walk to the door. His companion followed behind him choosing the correct thing to do and not say anything. On the other side of the door was a white room with a simple table and a CD in the middle of the room. Kaiba picked it up and noticed there was a note attached to it.

"What does it say?" Atem asked.

"It says that when we come across a computer we play it so we can figure out another part of this clue." Kaiba answered placing it into his vest pocket.

"Fantastic."

"I just realized something."

"What would that be?"

"You're dragon has a serious overpowering issue."

"Oh you mean how it can get larger than your Blue-Eyes with just itself?" Atem said slyly.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Tough luck Kaiba, you can't change the rules of the card. You know that."

"Heh, watch me." Kaiba retorted and a bell rang through the room. A light started to shine from behind them and they turned around to see a door showing a building with an interesting pattern for the floor levels on the outside and a large river beside it.

"Well I guess we go through." Atem stated and the two men walked through to the other side.

The temperature was much cooler than the cave and certainly the exact opposite of the desert. There was snow on the ground and it was snowing all around them as cars passed on the streets and the bridge that was close by. Kaiba looked around and noticed a large looking tower with several castle looking buildings on the other side of the river that glowed in the coming evening. The river that separated the two land masses was mostly frozen over except for the rapids and a waterfall. The street signs were French and the courtyard of the building was full of people that were exiting for the night, but the building inside seemed to be full of life.

"Where are we?" Atem asked.

"I think this is the Museum of Civilization." Kaiba answered following his knowledge, but he wasn't sure.

"But that's in Canada."

"Yes it is, though by the age of these cars, I wonder what year it is. There is not one single new model, these cars are much older."

"Well there we go we answered our own question. We are in the past."

"No shit Pharaoh Obvious." Kaiba retorted, but he was ignored as Atem wandered to a random citizen. He started in Japanese, but quickly reverted back to English. The look the woman gave his was so priceless that Kaiba couldn't help grin like a fool. Atem came back with a slightly paled look in the winter snow. "So enlighten me what year it is."

"December 30, 1994." Atem replied, "Yugi wasn't even born yet."

"No but his mother sure is pregnant. Give it another six months."

"You're funny,"

"Why thank you." Kaiba replied and then someone caught his attention. "What are they doing here?"

"Huh?" Atem turned his attention to the three people that were walking in front of them. "Oh my Ra, it's a happy innocent little Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba didn't say anything as his mother, father and a younger version himself walked past him. They continued to walk by and paid no regards to the two duelists. He started to follow them when Atem grabbed his wrist. Kaiba turned to his rival in annoyance. "I'm following them whether you come or not that is your decision to make."

"I was just about to say that we should be careful, we may have to follow them to get to the next clue to the reason we are here, but that doesn't mean that we are being followed ourselves."

"Whatever, let's go see where this takes us."

The two followed the little old family that Kaiba use to know onto a city bus for five minutes over the Alexandra Bridge into Ottawa and then their final destination at the Fairmount Chateau Laurier on Rideau Street. Without hesitation, Kaiba followed them into the hotel to see what the psychotic bitch wanted to show himself and Atem.

**A little 2 year old Seto Kaiba is probably one of the cutest things I have ever imagined, other than a baby Kuriboh. **

**Next up is heading over to what the others are doing, we know Kaiba and Atem are being stockers of the past, but where are the others? Next chapter is Lockdown, so stay tuned.**

**Review please and thank you. **


	19. Vol 3: C4: Lockdown

_**EEEK!… Yeah: this is a next chapter _ and after almost a full month, I managed to have the guts to kiss my boyfriend, TyranicFish… I'm a sad woman, highly intelligent with a high IQ of 124 and I don't know anything about my own relationships or what I'm supposed to do in them. Okay well I'm done this upper post, she is yours to read.**_

**Chapter 4**

**Lockdown**

Wednesday, November 3rd, 2010

10:45 AM

"In World War II many countries were conquered by the German armies, but even those desperate times for each of the countries, this war could have been prevented." Someone said in English in front of Regan. She jolted up into a sitting position realizing she had her head down on her desk.

"Are you alright Regan?" The teacher asked in front of her.

"Yes Mr. Pat, I just paper cut myself that's all." She answered smiling sheepishly. Mr. Pat went back to his lesson in WWII. '_What am I doing here? Was my life with Yugi and Nile and all the rest of them just a dream? Did I dream my entire grade ten year? Is the even possible?_' She thought to herself looking at the other students in those casual green, white, black and beige uniforms. She looked at herself and calmed down as her thoughts started to clear. '_No that place is real, this place it fake. I still have the River's Puzzle, even though I'm in my uniform kilt, golf shirt and cardigan. So what is the reason why Brittney threw me back in tenth grade, fuck who knew that this virtual reality had a program of my class on this particular day? And why this particular day, nothing happened that day?_'

Suddenly a knock came from the door interrupting her thoughts and the class again, '_Oh my, the class going to have a field day for this class._'

"Yes can I help you?" Mr. Pat asked looking over to the door. Regan looked over to see Mokuba had walked into the classroom.

"I was wondering if Regan was here, she is my sister and she forgot to give me my homework on the way to school."

"Oh right, sorry Mokuba; I forgot I had it." She replied immediately getting up from her seat and turned to her grade ten Canadian history teacher. "Can I go get it?"

"Sure, just don't be too long, this is an important lesson." Mr. Pat said.

"Of course," She answered and left the room dragging Mokuba on the way. Once outside she shut the door behind her.

"You know him?" Mokuba asked beside her.

"Yup, grade ten, or first year high school for Japan, Canadian history teacher."

"So you know the area?"

"Yes and why are you wearing the school uniform?" She asked in confusion.

"Good question, I woke up in class back in the second and third year middle school section of the building." Mokuba replied and then turned his face into a slightly annoyed looking one. "Do you know how long I have been looking for you? I went to two random workers and asked if they have seen either you or Yugi because you are the only ones that could be in school."

Regan took the break in his rant. "So by the sounds of it I'm the only one here."

Mokuba nodded. "I looked for you in all the classrooms in this wing."

"Damn, maybe I can reach Atem or Yugi through the puzzles' links."

"Sorry Regan, there is no sense of them anywhere; I can't contact them at all." Nile responded appearing beside her.

'_Dammit!_'

"I'm guessing they can't be contacted." Mokuba guessed reading her face.

"Yes, and my bag is missing… wait oh my god I can't believe I get to do this." Regan answered and started to run the little bit of hallway. They climbed the stairs at the corner of the new wing and the older part of the school.

"Where are you going? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to retrieve my bag from my locker; that is the only sensible place to put it if it wasn't with me in the classroom. I don't like not being prepared and there are a lot of things in there that I can use if that twit decides to pull a stunt."

About half way down the hallway on the second floor they stopped at a locker with a green lock attached to it. She opened the locker and her bag was hanging on the hook. She grinned, took it out and placed it onto her back. They headed back the way they came.

"So if you know this place so well, where do you think where we should go?" Mokuba asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"We could go just about anywhere, but I was thinking my old house since this is placed a year behind present time so the house should be good." Regan replied and looked at the front exit. Quite a large group of men came walking through with several weapons in hand as a few went onto the office. She pulled Mokuba back into the hallway of the first floor. "Fuck, we got to move."

The PA system blared to life scaring the crap out of Reagan. }_ Attention! This is a lockdown; I repeat this is a lock-_{there was a sound of a shotgun being fired and a voice in the back ground.}_I said get down!_ {

"Oh lovely," She said to no one in particular as the classrooms became silent as if death walked in and swept them all away. There were the sounds of someone walking towards their hallway as another started up the stairs that they were on a few seconds ago.

"What the-"

"Shhh," She interrupted him and pulled him down the hallway silently. She noticed a locker without a lock and she opened it to find it empty. "Get in."

"What?!"

"Get in; the intruder won't know you're in there."

"But what about you; there is only room for one of us and these guys have big guns!" Mokuba questioned as he got in.

"Don't count me out, I can defend myself. Now stay quiet; I need to keep you alive and unharmed."

"Why?" Mokuba asked stopping her from closing the door.

"Because it's my duty to do so; you're not in anyone's care but mine right now and I'll protect you the same way Seto would until I reunite you with him." She answered and shut the door silently and hid behind the wall that the lockers provided.

Someone walked into the hallway with loud footsteps. "Come on out, it's completely safe children, I'm just a teacher to say the lockdown is over." The man continued to walk the hallway. Regan stood completely still and took little silent breaths. There was a rhythm to his walk that she kept her breathing too, just in case she made a noise. The steps slowed to a stop.

"He's in front of Mokuba's safe locker." Nile reported from the hall.

'_It's time to go on the offensive._'

"Which one of you is in here?" The man chuckled harshly.

Regan moved from her spot and using the training, she made her enemy powerless. She grabbed the shotgun the man held and slammed the butt into to his kidneys before he even knew she was there. She ripped the gun from his weakened hands and continued the assault by catching a blood vessel to the brain with a movement from her hand knocking him out cold. "I'm right here."

Mokuba came out of the locker and looked between her and the downed boulder of a man. "What the hell?"

"Watch your mouth Mokuba." She scolded as she took out duct tape from her bag. "Could you bend his legs and then cross them please."

"Why are you asking me to do that?"

She started to wrap his wrists together behind his back. "Because we are hog tying him so he doesn't go anywhere."

"I don't think that's going to work well with tape, or dragging him."

She looked at Mokuba and then back at their unconscious foe. "It would create even more weight; okay we'll just tie his hands together and then drag him back to history class, I'm sure Mr. Pat can come up with something creative."

"But this is a lockdown they won't open the door…" Mokuba trailed off.

"This is a virtual world; it's not based one hundred percent on reality. And I doubt that Brittney or any of the programmers know about that little detail."

"And if they did?"

"Then we'll forcibly complete the hog tie and leave him to rot while we leave." They dragged the downed fellow to the history class. She knocked on the door, "Mr. Pat, Mokuba and I are standing out here and there is an out cold bad guy and a big gun, could you let us in?"

The door open and the teacher stood here in surprise and whispered in shock to match his face. "Regan, what did you do?"

"He tried to attack us, I defended."

"Uh, okay come in. Jake grab my duct tape, Brandon grab a chair."

The two students did what they were told as Regan and Mokuba along with Mr. Pat placed the semi unconscious guy into the chair. Mr. Pat then proceeded to tape the guy's torso and legs to the chair. Regan unloaded and disarmed the shotgun while Mokuba sat on top of a desk. They didn't have to wait very long before their attacker woke up. Mr. Pat took the leadership role and started asked questions before they could.

"So what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you that?" The man replied.

"You're in a classroom with thirty grade ten students. With everything going on, their adrenaline is through the roof and I may or may not give them permission to test out some of their ideas with some of my items." Mr. Pat answered as one of the kids grabbed a wooden sword.

"Alright just keep those insane kids away from me!" The man shouted.

"Apparently he didn't like me knocking him out." Regan sighed and Mokuba started to laugh.

"Jordan." The man said as he gave a dirty look towards Regan.

"Alright, now who are you working for, there are, I presume, more of you, so there has to be a leader." Mr. Pat continued his questionnaire. Jordan didn't answer and looked at the floor. "Alright if you don't want to answer then I can grant a pass, so next question what are you doing here?"

"It's a bounty job; I collect one and kill the other," A spark of life made itself known in Jordan's eyes as he started to grin and looked at Regan and Mokuba. "But can you figure out which one?"

Regan clenched her jaw and out of the corner of her eye she saw Mokuba's eyes widen. '_If they kill Mokuba, Seto would have nothing to fight for, as much as I hate to say this, but Mokuba is Seto's weak point. This protecting job just got a whole lot more complicated._'

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like what's about to come." Nile said appearing next to her again.

Regan raised an eyebrow in her direction. '_What do you mean?_'

}_ Activate plan B now!_ {The intercom with off throughout the classroom.

Regan turned her attention back to Jordan in a flash of fury. "What is plan B?"

An even larger grin appeared and one of the class members standing behind him started laughing. "And what is a duel monster card going to do, give us a paper cut? Ha ha, I guess he wants to play a children's card game."

The rest of the class started to laugh with the student and some of them pretend to be afraid and then went back to laughing. Regan and Mokuba weren't laughing though; it was just a card, sure but in a virtual world.

"Skull Servant, kill the objective." Jordan yelled and a light appeared behind him.

The laughter died instantly and a Skull Servant appeared with a sword in his hand. It walked forward and then it charged towards Mokuba. Mokuba dodged as he ducked under the desk. Regan went rampaging through her bag as Mokuba escaped from under the desk just as the duel monster slice clean through his roof.

Regan drew a card and looked at it. "You're not the only one that can summon from a card. Gorz, protect Mokuba!" Her puzzle and the card in her hand started to glow and the Emissary of Darkness placed himself in front of the Servant's sword that knocked Mokuba to the ground with his own sword. Gorz swung his sword once and the Skull Servant was gone. She rushed over to Mokuba and helped him to his feet. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"What in the world?" Mr. Pat stuttered looking up at the Duel Monster that was about a head taller.

"Sorry Mr. Pat, but we must leave now. Good luck with Jordan and stuff and don't open the door even if it is us. Got it?"

Mr. Pat nodded and Regan turned to Mokuba and Gorz.

"Let's get out of here before we met up with any more of these freaks." Mokuba suggested and Regan nodded.

They left to room and Regan led Gorz the Emissary of Darkness and Mokuba down the hallway. She knew the school in and out and that included every exit and the exits closest to vehicles. Suddenly the intercom came on stopping their run down the hall.

}_ Regan and Mokuba, please come to the Library for some, ah, business. _{

"They are so annoying and use that thing way too often." Regan hissed to no one in particular.

"Where is the Library?" Mokuba asked.

"It's upstairs at the front of the building. I wouldn't think twice about not going, but given that this is a game, that business may actually be a clue to this mystery."

"And its trap without a doubt,"Nile stated.

"Yeah and it's a trap, thank you for continuing my thought." Regan acknowledged out loud and turned to Mokuba. "And as soon as we take a step into view, you'd be shot."

"Well then let's add another element of surprise; you can summon monsters so let's just summon a few high leveled monsters." Mokuba said crossing his arms.

"Yes, that could work, and I have another element to add. They have full view of us right now due to the cameras so let's take it away." Regan took out her deck and started the search. She found the card quickly and activated it. Suddenly the walls and floor started to ooze black and purple and in no time they were in a black world.

"This is perfect but I can't even see my own hand… what card was that?"

"That was the field card Yami, as for the seeing part I have that covered, though I don't think Gorz needs her to see."

"This is my realm." A deep voice replied in the darkness and Mokuba squeak. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Regan shook her head though she couldn't see Mokuba and her monster chatting, she could picture Mokuba's face making her smile. She summoned her second monster and a glow appeared making it bright in their general area. The angel looked around and Mokuba's face lit up happily. "I see that you're happy."

"Of course, not everyone gets to be in a field spell, in a foreign school, with an angel, an emissary, and someone who has a spirit following them everywhere."

Regan sighed at his simple idea and started to lead the way with Joan being their light. They wandered up the stairs and down the hallway again. The closer they got to the library the louder the noises of screams and yells were. They walked down another hallway that overlooked the atrium and passed a room that she remembered as an office when a low growl came from the library drowning out all the noise that came from there.

"What was that?" Mokuba asked

"I don't know," Regan answered as she grinned. "Let's go find out."

The walked over to the growling room and she opened the door. Joan walked into the room first, and then she followed with Mokuba and Gorz to take up the rear. There were snuffles as the low growl continued. They walked to the back of the library and came across no one, which Regan thought was great. Joan let her light grow to a larger amount and a hydra appeared turning to them.

"Gorz, Joan, attack." Regan ordered barely above a whisper.

The hydra didn't know what hit it as Joan blasted a sphere of light that collided with Gorz's sword as it penetrated the dragon's chest. It turned to dust.

"What was that light?" Someone said back at the entrance.

"Shut up!" Someone else shouted.

"Shit, they took down the hydra; they must be in the room." Another one stated angrily.

"How, its pitch fucking black in here, and I should know I'm one of the few black people in the school." A female student asked.

"Shut it girl," Another girl pleaded.

'_I think that was one of her friends, at least according to my memory of the school. Who knew what it was like the following year, high school is messed up._' Regan thought to herself and Nile laughed in her head. '_I want to know what your high school life was like when we get out of this place._'

"If I remember and we come out alive." Nile responded.

'_What is with you guys counting me out, first with the Seto comparison and now the damsel in distress?_'

Nile didn't get to answer as a few people entered their lit area. Guardian Angel Joan blasted them with her ball of light which brought more of them. In no time though, there weren't any goons running around anymore. Nile took over for a brief moment and did an aura scan. Which to Regan's knowledge was where she closed her eyes and tried to get the whole room under a scan for auras to see their locations and what they were, alive or not. The princess nodded at the angel and the light expanded to the rest of the library as Regan took over her body again. The students were lined up against the wall of the door while all the goons were spread out across the floor. She looked and caught glimpse of one of the goons reaching for his gun, "Joan attack."

Joan attacked him and sent the guy through the library desk creating an unpleasantly large hole missing from it. A few of the desk items flew and one happened to land on the table next to Regan. She grinned as she picked it up. She walked over to the fallen victim and with the help of Gorz managed to get him onto a chair. She looked at the tape that fell beside her at the other end of the room and wrapped him up like a spider weaving a web. She paused at her thought and shuddered. '_Fuck it; I'm wrapping him up like a caterpillar to make a butterfly._'

"I will agree with you a hundred percent on that, I still feel like there is webbing on your hand." Nile added looking at her job. "Nice job."

Regan smiled her thank you and turned her attention to Mokuba who had suddenly joined her and Gorz.

"What in the world did you want to discuss?" Mokuba shouted in anger.

Regan stood back and let the kid go, he was stressed and needed to rant and she didn't need to be an aura reader to figure that out. All the other students that were in the library had silenced themselves; that alone told her that she was more than correct. Students never did shut their mouths back in school unless they were being physically or vocally being slapped.

"The message is only for her eyes, you were supposed to be dead."

"Tough luck, now tell us or I'll let the mob get to you." Regan retorted pointed her finger at the library students.

The man gulped at the crowd and then back to the two humans and two Duel Monsters. "There is a disk sitting on a computer, if you place it in, you will find a piece of the puzzle."

Mokuba left immediately and went to the only computer standing. She followed and typed in her code while Mokuba set the disk in the disk drive. The computer logged on faster than she could ever remember and Window Media Player popped up to show a video. As Regan watched she did not expect to see what she saw and was horrified. In the video showed a party in what looked like a museum with guests all in formal clothing. The most obvious group was her mother with her ex-boyfriend, which both wore wedding rings. That surprised Regan by itself; she never knew her mother was married. Exiting her thoughts, there were two other couples chatting with them.

"That's my mother and father." Mokuba said with sadness.

"And that's Yugi's mom, she looks like she's pregnant." She said as she noticed a burgundy hair woman and stuck her arm around his shoulders to cheer him up a bit. "I wonder if your parents knew my mother."

"It's possible; she went to school in Canada and met my father on a trip to Tokyo."

The scene changed slightly showing Jade's 'husband' and Mokuba's mother standing off to the side. The man asked if she wanted to head back to the hotel saying she didn't look too good. The scene switched again to a couple of hours afterwards. A man stood watching Jade's partner walking into the room and pulled him aside. The man looked a lot like younger versions of Grandpa only his hair was cut to three inches off his head and his eyes were similar to Atem's. Regan noticed he had been standing next to Yugi's mother in the last two scenes. The man called out to Jade's partner. "Where did you go? We have been looking everywhere for you, Charlie. What happened to only taking her home?"

"Oh I had some fun, where did you think I went Kayama?"

Kayama looked beyond pissed. He grabbed Charlie's collar and shoved him against the wall with quite a bit of force. "You had a bit of fun?! I hope you didn't use anything dangerous or so help me you will wish you were never born. She was your friend and you still did it, the idea that you even thought about it has me wondering why I haven't locked you up and melted the key."

"Because we're friends and friends forgive each other," Charlie replied smoothly.

"Not anymore I am not placing my wife and our unborn son into this matter and I hope you can run, because I'm not hiding the fact that-" Regan covered Mokuba's ears as soon as Kayama told Charlie that he wasn't hiding truth. He didn't need to hear it. "You raped her." Kayama released him.

"I wore protection if it makes you feel any better." Charles said and then his tone became dark. Regan released her hands from Mokuba's ears. "There is something much larger going on and tonight you choose the wrong side."

"I'll take my chances, you may say it's the wrong side, but I know which path I will know I can live with."

Charles snorted as he shook his head. "Whatever, good luck Kayama and hope you have God on your side or all the gods. You're going to need them."

Charles walked the way he came and found himself with Jade, a woman that Regan guessed was Brittney and another man. They walked out of the room leaving the music filled room full of unobservant guests. Kayama seemed to sigh and walked over to Mokuba's father and a younger version of Yugi's mother.

The video stopped. Regan took a long breath as her puzzle suddenly found a connection and then took out the CD. She placed it back into the case and then into her bag. There was a sound of a gun firing making Regan and Mokuba freeze.

"Oh they're here," The tied up man cheered as another gun was fired.

"Fuck, time to go." Regan hissed to herself and grabbed Mokuba's hand pulling him behind her. She turned her attention to her monsters. "Gorz shatter the back window and Joan; use your light sphere attacks to keep them busy."

Joan used her balls of light to get rid of the goons while Gorz smashed the window with the butt of his blade. The warrior grabbed them each by the waist and jumped down onto the pavement below. The sound of tires bought Regan's attention and she turned to it. A familiar looking vehicle drove up to the loading area in front of the school.

"I can't believe it." Mokuba said in awe

"My Baby!" Regan yelled as the door passenger door opened and Alex got out of the hummer and opened the back door.

Yugi was in the driver's seat and turned to them. "Hey Regan, Mokuba I hope we came at a good time."

"Damn straight you did, this is a freaking lockdown with guns." Mokuba told him and rushed to the vehicle.

Regan went to follow when suddenly a sharp pain hit the side of her thigh she let out a slight yell in pain and immediately placed a hand on it. She lifted her hand and found blood. "What the hell?"

A sudden laughter filled the air behind her and Alex closed the rear door.

"I hope you didn't miss me." Jordan called out as she turned around.

"Regan get in the vehicle!" Yugi yelled snapping her out of stunned form.

She turned away with full determination and ran as best as she could to the open passenger door. She got in just as Yugi was driving away. She slammed the door shut as a bullet bounced off Yugi's window. She sighed as they started to drive on the road. They were out of the parking lot and way off the school property. "Good thing Seto likes to make his vehicles all custom design by the looks of it."

"Yeah," Yugi replied also with a sigh and then his eyes became saucers. "Regan your leg is bleeding!"

"I got it, don't worry. Mokuba can you pass me the first aid kit and Regan turn your seat around." Alex ordered and then did as they were told.

Regan tried to ignore the apprentice as she prodded at the wound, but then she snapped as a few tears of pain fell, but voice didn't give any indication. "If it is just a scrape I'll take care of it, I don't need you to be prodding at it all day, it hurts a lot!"

"Well if you would have been looking or been listening at what I have been tell you I was removing the bullet that you had stuck in your leg."

"I- I had what stuck in my leg?!"

"This little guy," Mokuba told her as he held a little bullet in between his fingers and then gave it to her. "Here's a souvenir for a shot victim, in a virtual realm."

"Yeah, virtual where if I leave like this it will be a real injury; I can't run or walk with this or do anything." Regan retorted in frustration. "There has to be some sort of way to heal this faster."

"Well for now, you'll have to suck it up a bit, I'll give you pain killers and place some numb cream around the area before I wrap it, but that's the best we can do for now."

Regan felt herself pout. "Fine."

She took the two Tylenol and a bottle of water from the water case that wasn't there before and swallowed the pills with the water. Mokuba started to tell the story of how he woke up in the grade seven and eight wing and his journey throughout the school in attempt to find her. He stopped and Regan took over the story when he went into the locker and hid because he couldn't see anything when Jordan first attacked. Alex had finished the dressing when Regan ventured the story along to the video. She described the video while looking at the CD she unconsciously took out of her bag.

"Did you just say Kayama?" Yugi asked after she finished talking about the video.

"Yeah, do you know someone named that?"

"My father's named Kayama. Though I haven't seen him since I was a little kid, so I don't remember him that well."

"Where did he go?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know, he just left, but it doesn't matter now, I didn't need him and I don't need him now. Though from what you said from the video he seems like a good person that probably didn't leave unless he had to, so I guess you could say that the feelings if I had any abandon issues are being slightly eased."

"Do you even know if he is alive?"

"No idea."

Regan looked back at Yugi, "Well whatever this little puzzle is it started back in the day, I presuming before your birthdate due your mother being pregnant and she wasn't that big so probably a couple of months."

"Kind of strange hearing someone younger than me talking about how my mother was pregnant with me." Yugi flashed a grin her direction.

She shook her head in a smile and then a question appeared in her head. "When did you learn how to drive, let alone something so big?"

"Well when you get tossed into the deep end you either sink or you swim. I chose to swim. But from where Alex and I came from, I was glad the hummer was nearby. One more leaf leach and I was going to burning that whole damn rainforest to the ground."

"I didn't know you had a violent side." Regan taunted. "By the way you might wanna stop for gas before we go too far just in case we get swept away. We don't need to have an empty tank in Antarctica if you guys just came from a rainforest."

"I should mention it wasn't any rainforest, but the Amazon itself. That river is gorgeous. Well that is until a bunch of man eating piranha tried to eat my face." Alex responded.

"You're lucky that you only met piranha those this are cuddly compare to the other things living there, like anacondas."

"Yeah about that, well we will have to tell you the story after I get gas." Yugi said as he pulled into the gas station on the other side of Perth. He got out of the hummer and Regan followed. She was done sitting down it may have been strange considering she was shot, but being in school more than twice a day made her feel like she had to move.

"Alex there is a Wendy's sitting right there, can we get some food?" Mokuba asked and his stomach growl.

"Yea, I'm starving, do you two want anything." Alex asked and turned to Yugi and Regan.

"Baconator combo, please." Regan answered instantly. "With a root beer, I want something with a high caffeine level."

"So if the root beer is caffeine free, then do you want coke?"

"Yes please."

"I'll have the same thing, a burger is a burger and who doesn't love caffeine, I saw a Tim Horton's when we passed so I'll stop for coffee if anyone, but Mokuba wants one." Yugi told them and Alex and Mokuba left to go next door.

Yugi started to pump the gas and Regan stood against the hummer in silence as she was in her deep thoughts of placing pieces together. "Life just loves throwing wrenches at people doesn't it?"

"It would seem it does it to mine since the first time I was bullied, but I think Life threw a moon into my path when I solved the Millennium Puzzle."

Regan laughed, "Yea I guess after everything, you still get dragged into it even though the Millennium Puzzle's job is complete."

"Not true as the solver, I am in listed to a life time guarantee of being stuck in situations of madness."

"Sounds like fun and I can't wait to see if that is also my path."

"Heh, not as fun as having free gas, man that would be awesome a few extra tanks in the back just in case." Yugi smiled and she returned it.

Not a moment afterwards the worker came out of the booth and walked up to them.

Yugi turned to the woman and Regan turned to ask. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not with you guys, you get free gas for the day." The woman told them.

"How?" Regan and Yugi asked at the same time.

"You guys are the one millionth customers, so we offer you free gas at any gas station in Canada for the day."

Yugi looked at Regan for a moment and then back at the woman. "We accept the prize."

After filling the tank to the top, the trip to Canadian Tire to buy several large Jerry Cans and a rack for them to sit on in the trunk, and air circulation system for the trunk so the gas fumes wouldn't affect them, and Tim Horton's, they were back on the road towards Regan's old home.

"I can't believe you just wished for free gas and poof free gas. Seriously that takes ask and you will receive to a whole new level." Mokuba replied in between bites from his hamburger.

"I can't believe that you're in my high school's uniform and pull it off." Regan responded.

"Yes well, I'm naturally good looking, not to mention intelligent and Vise President of Kaiba Corp."

"That's quite the ego you have there, can you handle such an ego?" Yugi asked him playfully.

"If Joey can handle my brother's overwhelming presence, I'm sure I can handle the ego I have."

"Ouch," Nile responded from the back seat nearly scaring the life out of Yugi and Regan.

Regan took a breath to calm her heart before she turned to their driver. "We are going to be on the road for a while, so just out of curiosity what was your jungle trip like before you found us?"

"Well the story starts off like this." Yugi said with a dramatic pause.

_**Mahaha, cliff. I made up the name of Yugi's father, because he doesn't have a name… and I will be giving names to Seto's and Mokuba's parents too, because they also don't have names -_-. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you on the next chapter: Wet, Muggy, and Unwanted Information.**_

_**Review please and thank you. **___


	20. Vol 3: C5: Wet, Hot, and Unneeded Inform

_**A week late, all bad but I got it in, should be able to get the next chapter up for next week, but no promises, I'm pretty sure it's going to be a large chapter so anyway. I'm sorry I couldn't get the chapter up last weekend, I was in Washington DC. The buildings architecture I absolutely loved so I was happy about that. Didn't realize how much the structures are based off of Greek, Roman, and Egyptian, but now I know. **____** There was a group of American soldiers to at a stop that we took on hour 12 hour trip (I know, I'm sounding a little childish but hey.) and I with my friend and said to her "If there is a Stargate anywhere where these soldiers are going, I'm leaving this trip and going with them." I also just did Relay for Life and dressed up at Zelda from Twilight Princess, had a lot of fun with my Dino sleeping bag threatening for Ganondorf to try and take me away. He never came, and I'm not sure to be upset by this or happy. I'll leave it up to you guys to decide. OK THEN! Here is the next chapter.**_

**Chapter 5**

**Wet, Hot, and Unneeded Information**

Date: Unknown

Time: Unknown

Yugi felt warm and humidity seemed to be in the air around him. He suddenly heard a growl over top of him. In confusion he started to open his eyes to find a green large nose and small yellow eyes looking down on him. At first he couldn't figure out why he was lying on the ground with a very powerful jaw looked down at his face and then his thoughts started to click in. He quickly moved out of the crocodile's way and backed into some vines behind him. He felt something move past his arm. He looked at it, away from crocodile that was moving back to what looked like a nest of some sort to find a black and brown snake easily as round as his arm. Yugi quickly ran the opposite direction of the reptiles in looking for anyway to get out of the rainforest that he was in. He tried the connection his item had with his other half and River's Puzzle, but there was nothing on the line, not even a sense that he was blocked out. He stopped running as he reached a river and took a breather.

'_I'm in a jungle, that does not narrow down where I am, but it does give me a sense of where the dangers are placed that could have killed those security members. Waters aren't safe, there was a crocodile and maybe a python so there are probably some sort of cat creature that lives here so I need to watch out for trees I try to climb. I can't eat anything here, most animals are poisonous in some shape of form if they are easy to catch and the plants have their own defence system. There are probably a million different types of bugs that I should avoid, so leave any article of clothing on to reduce that madness. It's a humid climate, nothing like Egypt so the quality of air is crap and the wetness will make my cloths stick to me, but that's something I can live with. I don't know if I'm alone or not so I should call out to see if anyone is here. There is logic to a game, if they are here they should be able to hear me, and if no one comes then I'm on my own until I hear someone yell out or I get attacked and I scream and they come to my rescue. This is a fantastic plan; if anything goes severely wrong then I'll go against secrecy and summon a monster. Being exposed to the elements can get a lot of people killed within the first twenty-four hours, I will gladly not be part of that group, and I need to figure out why Jade and now Britney are planning to do with their plan and why they are using Regan as their source._' A noise came from behind him and took him out of his head. He turned towards it, but there wasn't anything there. "Hello?"

There was silence until the sounds of something tearing through the bush came to his ears. Before he could run a wild Alex appeared and ran into him. They fell to the ground in a mess.

"Oh my god I am so sorry Yugi." Alex apologized on top of him and then got off of him.

Yugi got off the ground. "It's fine, what were you running from?"

"There was a mound of ants, they tried to eat me. It was like the Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull movie, that other animal I left in the dust didn't stand a chance."

"Wonderful, got any idea where we are?"

"Well according to my little handheld device, we're in the Amazon. But both Seto and Mokuba's signals aren't here, Mokuba's is in Canada while Seto's is in Egypt."

"What about Regan and Atem?"

"I don't know. They don't have anything to get a signal off of them until they activate a duel disk."

"I figured Regan might have had a beacon, she spends half her time at Kaiba Corp and the other half with her friends and me. Wait did you just say Seto?"

"I suggested it, but he said that she needed space, and also that may also be how they are tracking him and his brother. If they placed a beacon on her she would be a direct target." Alex answered ignoring the last question. "I hope that they aren't alone and have someone else with them."

"Well if this is a game we may have been separated, but also partnered up." Yugi thought out loud.

"Well look at you go."

"What?"

"A beacon just popped up next to Seto, your brother Atem just popped up next to Seto's."

"That means Regan's in Canada with Mokuba. That means they also have home advantage." Yugi cheered happily.

"What do you mean by also have home advantage, last I checked Regan would be the only having home advantage."

"That's the thing, Egypt is also Atem's and Kaiba's home advantage, I'm pretty sure no in

Dragon Slayers know about that and Brittney wouldn't either."

"And why wouldn't she know, by the sounds of it she's been stocking Seto's parents, your parents and Regan's parents long before you were ever born."

Yugi grinned. "It's a past life thing, and unless she was there five thousand years ago in Egypt, she wouldn't have a clue why it's home to them."

Alex blinked at him. "I'm not sure if that's really cool or really disturbing."

"Kaiba hates to admit it out loud about magic and past lives and reincarnations and destiny or anything that has to do with him not being in control."

"But does he believe it or not?"

"Oh one hundred percent, he just won't admit it."

Alex sighed and looked at her hand. "God I'm filthy, well at least we're near the world largest river."

Yugi followed Alex towards the river and she knelt down next to the river. She rolled up her sleeves and lowered her hands towards the water. Suddenly the water became alive as twenty good sized fish came from it and tried to take a bite at her lowered face. She screamed, Yugi yelled and helped her away from the water.

"Freaking piranhas!" Yugi shouted as they were running away from the river, for all they knew they could walk on land as well. "What else is in this bloody jungle that we aren't aware of?"

"I don't know; I don't want to know; all I want to do is grab some electrical cables and stick them in the water. Fucking fish can all go meet their maker!" Alex answered in a rant.

They stopped again and Yugi found a whole bunch of five inched brown and black things all over his pants and shirt. "What the-" he pulled one off and found it to be a leach. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Meet a new friend did you?" Alex asked with a grin.

"Maybe I won't pull you away from a bunch of hungry piranhas next time then." He retorted in annoyance pulling leaches off of his clothes. He added land leaches to his list of dangerous things to find in the jungle. Suddenly the jungle became quiet. "Oh shit, this is bad."

"Well I guess it is when you're swearing, I thought you were a little light or something according to Seto as he explained you."

"I am in a sense, but this is not the time to explain it, I want to know why the jungle became quiet."

Alex took out her gun and then growled placing it back into the holster. "My gun's empty, we can't shoot anything until we find a place where there is ammo, like the hummer."

"How big do anacondas get?" Yugi asked as he looked into the jungle and spotted a large body moving across the ground.

"Usually twenty feet, but they can get up to sixty feet if well feed. Why?"

"That is not a sixty foot snake." He told her and pointed as the snake showed its head out of the bush. "That thing is much bigger."

"What the fuck; is this place where the immortal flower grows?" she whispered and pulled on his sleeve. "We gotta go."

"I'm not disagreeing," Yugi said and they started to run.

"Holy shit, why is there another movie reference? Why the hell can't they have some imagination instead of fucking movies as killing devices?" Alex screamed in anger as Yugi ran next to her through the trees.

"I think it was very imaginative, they are using things to kill us because they have worked in the past on other victims. Just be grateful that it is a giant snake rather than a psychopathic horror movie or a Stephen King movie."

"Stephen King, when the hell do you watch Stephen King? That's an English language type of story line."

"When Regan asked everyone over to watch scary movies for Halloween. Saw was the craziest thing besides Stephen King that we couldn't even continue the marathon. We couldn't finish the second movie."

"So don't be surprised if there's another large movie rip off, fucking perfect."

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked as he scraped against plant life and found another three leeches on him.

"I will be when I get this goddamn magazine filled for my gun and the goddamn hummer would be grand as well."

"What the hell is the hummer going to do in this rainforest; we'll drown it before we go anywhere if we're not careful."

"The snake won't be able to get in so we can figure out a plan to get the fuck out of here. Mokuba and Seto are by themselves with a way of protection except for Atem and if they're in a place that anything like this there will be trouble."

"Like I told you they have home field advantage, and I'm sure they are holding up their end until we can get to them."

"I suppose, but still with all of this going on we don't even know what we're looking for. We are running aimlessly throughout the goddamn amazon jungle and we won't be able to make it from end to the other in one day."

"We can't get near the water and we can't be anywhere too wet, those leeches are getting big and I'm getting sick and tired of pulling them off before they latch on."

"Out of everything, you're afraid of leeches?"

"Yes and no, they are just everywhere, gar there's another one!" Yugi growled as he threw it away. "If I wasn't wearing my clothing there would just be so many that they would suck me dry."

"Didn't really notice, they haven't been bugging me," Alex said.

Yugi turned his head behind him to see if the snake was still after them. Of wasn't close, but the head popped out of the bush a hundred feet away. He turned his head towards the front only to slide to stop before his face met the widow of the hummer that Alex wanted so badly. "Alex, I found the hummer."

The guard stopped and turned back to where he was standing. "Great, that means we can take a break, let's get in."

Yugi hopped into the closest door and Alex hopped into the other side. He looked and noticed that he was in the driver's seat and Alex was in the back rampaging through the cubbies in the floor that he never noticed before. "Alex, what are you doing?"

"Refueling my guns and taking out any supplies that are in here. The vehicles are always supplied daily to make sure that if something like this happened then whoever was driving it will have the stuff they needed until they could find a way out of the situation or someone to rescue them."

"Fantastic, at least we have that on our side; I wouldn't be surprised if this place was completely against us."

"Hm, what gave that away, the giant snake, the piranhas, the leeches or the fact that the Dragon Slayers created it?"

Yugi shook his head as she placed her extra set of magazines in her belt. "Well, where are we going from here, so far there isn't anything that we can do here and I doubt that even if we have an extra tank of gas, we can get to any place that is well known civilization."

There was silence from the back seat. He turned away from the giant snake that got onto the hood and started to sun bask. Alex was holding a CD and looking at it. She then proceeded to move the back seats out of the way to form half an oval and a movie screen came down from the ceiling. Yugi moved out of the driver's seat and sat in the newly formed setup. She placed the CD in the DVD player that was attached to the screen.

"I don't think watching a video is very productive to getting out of the jungle." Yugi told her.

"This wasn't in the hummer before; this is probably part of Brittney's explanation. I'm just curious to know what she wishes for us to know."

Yugi nodded and a video started to play. There were several people sitting at a round table, one was Jade and the other was Brittney, but the other eight were unknown to him. The date at the bottom of the video stated _**Sept. 11 1995.**_ Yugi found it weird to be watching a home video that was taken sixteen years ago, but then the video date reminded him of a document he was looking through. The rest of the room was dark with the table lit up with the small light attached to the ceiling above the table. The woman from across from Brittney tapped her glass to silence the rest of the table.

"Now, does everyone know their part and are set to partake in doing it? The baby will be born anytime now and if you wish to back out do so now."

Everyone at the table nodded their heads to the first question.

Jade rose her glass. "The one thing I have to say is that the family seems to know of our details and are planning on having a third child, I don't know how they know, but I have a feeling that we should wait until the third child is born."

"And why do you say that?"

"Well if there is a third child and we take the second for the gifts we can go for a second goal that will make our accounts much larger then this little investment that will come from the insurance company."

"Go on."

"There is a company that many of you are aware of that makes weapons, Kaiba Corp. I found out about a group of people that are trying to get by the CEO Gorzaburo Kaiba. Since we are already going to get rid of the parents, after the third child we can use them the children to our advantage. We can get them and Gorzaburo to meet at the orphanage we're dumping them in. The fact that everyone would want a genius will get the first one adopted quickly, but he would never allow his younger sibling to rot in the orphanage, that's not in his personality, so it can be safe to say that they will be there when Gorzaburo goes to pick them up."

"How did you come up with this plan, it seems all based on theories and assumptions."

Jade pulled out a book. "This is the day planner of Gorzaburo Kaiba; or at least a nice copy of it for the next ten years. The guy likes to make sure he has all important dates under his control."

"And you got this how?" A male asked beside Jade.

"I had a lovely date with him, he may have a wife, but damn he couldn't care less, definitely couldn't make a sandwich afterwards for a couple of hours, but it was short I must add."

"Hm, same way I got a hold of a little information on their son you asked me about. His wife was quite resistant that was until after I gave her that new drug she was singing everything I needed." The male said.

"Glad it worked, so what is this plan in short form so we can remember and note down." The woman who started the conversation asked.

"After a good while of them being in the orphanage and Gorzaburo heading going for the chess tournament we will get rid of the mini Kaiba to make room for them to enter the Kaiba family. The winnings of most of the prize money are going to the orphanage so when he goes to visit for some publicity the kid will have an idea to get him and his sibling out of the orphanage. Once they entered the CEO's home and the kid becomes the new CEO the Dragon Slayers would have to come up with new blue prints for their domination for weapons. We all know the kid likes games and will probably make a gaming corporation with the weapons corp. but more elaborate weapons will be made once he has the company settled. In all of this, Dragon Slayers will do the work for us and then when they are done, we take it all away from under their noses with our weapon. Once we are through with them we can have the world bow at our feet."

There was clapping all around. The main woman chimed her glass. "It's a good plan, would love to have the world at my disposal, but what if something goes wrong?"

"Then we fix the problem or manipulate the situation in our favor." Brittney grinned evilly.

She didn't look so dumb in there, but extremely threatening. Yugi shivered as the CD finished.

"What the hell was that?" Alex asked.

"Well it was a plan that destroyed the Kaiba family. They didn't need to say Kaiba and Mokuba for me to know that they were the ones in the planned that they formed."

"Yes that, but I was talking about what Jade and that man did, what drug did they use to get the knowledge out of Gorzaburo's wife?"

"Kaiba might know what it is." Yugi sighed. "He's going to be beyond pissed when he finds out about this and Regan is probably never going to talk to Jade either, but I have one question, who is the second child? It isn't Mokuba; he was born in 1998, three years after this video."

"Well, someone was born around this time, I know Regan was but she's Jade's kid."

"Yeah, but she's adopted and besides, Jade's not even pregnant in the video so if she did have a baby it would have been several months before this, but there are no records of her getting pregnant at all." Suddenly a thought popped into his head, "Unless the second child died at birth. I remember reading a news article that was in the research that a child did die so the group focused solely on trying to work with the Dragon Slayers and then take all of the weapons of Kaiba Corp to use as their own, and then after that ditch the Dragon Slayers to do their final goal, which includes using Regan. But this doesn't explain the Dark Secret that keeps popping up."

"This is so messed up. How can someone plan for more than twenty years ahead of time?"

"I don't know, but from this video they planned for sixteen just fine and this plan was made then, what could they have come up with since then and what would Regan have in all of this?"

"Dragon Slayers found out about her aura abilities on Seto's vacation, so maybe it has to do with that?"

"A killing machine." Yugi concluded.

"What now?" Alex questioned.

"Kaiba commented about her being a killing machine, which is what this group of people are trying to create."

"But Regan isn't a killing machine, she couldn't kill anyone." Alex explained.

Yugi bit his lip and wanted to punch a wall as he said the thought that came into his head. "She has the power to do so without a material weapon. She could be blasted with bombs and with her aura in perfect tune with what she wants she could send those bombs right back without a sweat. Regan is only human so if something made her snap and go berserk in a sense, she would essentially be a killing, never dying, and immortal machine with them controlling her."

"But she can't do any of these things, and certainly not stopping her aging process. She can concentrate her ability, but nothing to create a force field. And besides I thought everyone had a limit to their aura use, according to Regan, it isn't unlimited and extremely dangerous if you don't know your limits."

"There is a limit, but do you remember when she was kidnapped her puzzle was forcedly taken off?"

"Yea, her aura became incomplete and went haywire."

"Well, she should have been dead and blown up that entire area at least an hour before Kaiba even got to the complex. She has more aura then a user that has been training to use their aura their whole life and she didn't even touched her reserves during that incident if she did then she would have been running around like a zombie with superhuman strength."

"So, it's like a really big gun with unlimited bullets. If you don't know how to use it won't do you any good." Alex told him. "She barely has any experience with her abilities."

"Exactly, so what I want to know how the final goal is coming close to being completed. Maybe there is something else we're missing or the others will know of when we get to them."

Alex nodded and looked out the window behind him. Her jaw dropped and Yugi turned around. Outside there was a group of people that were dressed in what Yugi hopped wasn't human skins, but the more he saw didn't reassure his first thought. There were bits and pieces of human clothing on them in different places where they didn't go and the skins were sown together with each piece a different color form the last piece all within the colors of different types of skin. There were teeth attached to a long pink thing that turned Yugi's stomach as he recognized it as a human intestine. He had no idea on how he knew that it was a human intestine, but he was positive it was and that these people were cannibals.

"Yugi, drive, I'll shoot if they get to close."

"Drive! I can't drive!"

"Well then learn, I can't leave you to shoot them, you can't."

Alex had a good point; he couldn't kill a human even if he wanted to, which he didn't. Yugi jumped into the driver's seat and all the driving games and videos popped into his head. Without thinking he started the large vehicle and set it into drive and stepped into the gas pedal. The vehicle moved into the jungle finding its own path through the mess of trees. "Not as hard as I thought it was going to be."

"I'll admit not bad, but you're going to have to drive faster, they're catching up."

"What do you mean, I'm going sixty kilometers an hour; how are they catching up?"

"Obviously they have super speed and they haven't evolved to the slower human. Humans use to be able to run really fast."

"Not that fast," Yugi replied as his speed meter went to eighty. "What about now, I don't want to go any faster, I'm good at games, but as you can see if we run into a tree this vehicle and us are toast."

"This is fine, just pay attention to what ever shows up in front of us."

"Do you know where the snake went off to?"

"Don't know, don't care!" Alex yelled as she fired her gun. In the mirror Yugi saw two of the cannibals go down and suddenly the snake took them away. "Found it."

"Awesome." He cheered he looked for any clearing through the trees keeping in mind of where the river might have been. A clearing came into view behind some bushes and he pushed the pedal to the metal and the hummer gained some air as it drove off a tiny ledge. The landing sent Alex off her position with a loud shriek. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you're lucky that this is a road and not a river, if it was I would have to kill you."

"You'd have to kill me before the river did."

Alex sighed as she sat back into the passenger seat and Yugi continued his driving leaving the cannibals in the rainforest. "So Alex, what is everyone up to now?"

"Well both Atem and Seto are now in Canada." She answered. "But they are not near Mokuba which his signal hasn't moved from the same location and Regan's is still not on the map."

"Can you get a zoomed location of where Mokuba is? We might be able to get a better location of why he isn't moving."

"Of course, let's see." There was a pause and then he heard a gasp escape from Alex beside him. "There are several people that have Dragon Slayer signals in the area. He seems to be running throughout a building; no it's a school just outside of Perth, two levels. He is heading upstairs now, shit we need to get to his location. He is heading straight into a filled room of Dragon Slayers."

"How do you know they are Dragon Slayers?"

"The system is working with this virtual world the blue dots are us and the red ones are the bad guys. Those cannibals are still on my map blinking red, but they are far away."

"But were they there before, if they were then wouldn't you noticed them coming by?"

"It seems they only appear if I come into contact with them that they show up as good or bad."

"So we could run into someone friendly?" Yugi asked out loud. "Good to know."

"Dammit, he's in the room now."

"I wish there was some sort of teleportation machine we could drive through to get there."

"Right there!" Alex said pointing in front of them.

A door like thing appeared in the middle of the road way ahead of them showing a drive way and a large building at the end of it. Yugi pressed against the pedal again and they drove into it and out of the jungle. The hummer hit pavement and Yugi pressed on the brake lightly to slow down the vehicle a bit and door thing closed behind them as he drove down the driveway. The school was nicely designed but it wasn't a very big one, it probably held at the most a thousand students, but the lot was huge. There was a field that held football and soccer net system and a forest behind that. On his right was a storage lot behind a fence and a parking lot in front of him that was full of cars and then bus line circle around it connecting the main driveway straight to the school. He didn't bother to go through the parking lot or around he went straight down the main driveway and saw the large window on the second floor that created a cover over the school's main entrance smash out as a sword broke it. A duel monster appeared and carried Regan and Mokuba out of the room towards the ground with another duel monster close behind. "There they are!"

"What is that warrior creature?" Alex asked as Yugi pulled up next to them.

"Gorz the emissary of darkness." He answered as she got started to get out and the seats moved back to normal as the screen went up.

"And that's how our trip has been going." Yugi finished up as he continued his driving on the highway.

"Wow, so the piranhas were cuddly compare to the anaconda, but I think I'd rather have a hundred and fifty foot anaconda on my tail then a bunch of super human cannibals any day. Guess that's how those security members died or at least some of them." Regan said to him. "Turn left here, this is gravel so be careful."

"Got it,"

"So where is my brother now?" Mokuba asked as Yugi turned left.

"He's in Ottawa at a hotel, but I can't contact him, we are in range, but it's not working." Alex answered and Regan pointed to the left again.

Yugi frowned at the thought as he turned onto the road. He also couldn't contact Atem and he was positive he was in range of that too.

"Maybe they are in a different timeline." Regan suggested.

"That could be it, this is a virtual world and the last time I was in one Seto and I we were going through our history starting at the orphanage."

"That must have sucked, repeating all those memories; actually technically we're in the past right now, almost by a full year. So that has to be it."

"The question is how far." Yugi said. "With all of this we only have two clues and many more questions than any answers that we have found."

The vehicle became quiet and Yugi felt a sense of worry and anger come through his link with Regan. He took a side glance and noticed she was deep in thought and her eyes narrowed. He was about to ask her about it when suddenly another doorway appeared and Yugi slammed on the breaks and everyone screamed. But it didn't do any good as they slid into the door way and found themselves on the stopped on the side of the road next to a hotel in a city in the winter.

"Nice parallel parking Yugi." Alex sighed and Yugi slowly took his hands on the wheel.

A familiar sense filled his head as the sense of Atem was within reach. He looked outside towards the hotel entrance and saw the CEO and Atem walk out of the building.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled happily and opened the door.

Yugi wasn't too long after him and the two girls followed to meet the two outside.

"Jesus, it's cold out here!" Regan cursed and a gust of wind came by shifting her skirt a bit as she lost her balance and fell into him.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked her.

"Yea, I'm good."

Yugi grabbed his book bag and passed her his jacket. "Take this, wearing a skirt is probably not very warm."

"Thanks."

Yugi and Regan walked up to Atem who looked unease while Mokuba was hugging his brother. Atem turned to them and with a flash of Regan's puzzle Nile was hugging her brother.

"Are you guys alright?" Atem asked as he hugged her back.

"For the most part, few close calls, but we're fine." Nile replied.

Atem held her at arm's length and Yugi knew Atem was going to see the wound in a matter of a few milliseconds so Yugi decided to spill the small news that she left out. "She was shot in the leg when we were escaping a school."

"You were what!"

"It is fine, a minor wound, that's all."

"A gunshot wound is not a minor wound. When we get out of this place, I'm going to get a hold of Pegasus or Shadi or the Ishtars or whoever answers first to give me a little more details on using Shadow magic to heal it."

Nile sighed, "Alright."

"Let's get in the hummer, we need to share information and then figure out a way to get out of this hell hole." Kaiba ordered and they followed.

Kaiba went to the driver's side and pushed a button and Yugi opened the back passenger side to see the seats around a table with Kaiba sitting at one end. Everyone got in and Kaiba locked the doors. There was silence between the five of them and occasionally Kaiba would look back at the hotel entrance and made Yugi curious as to why.

"So what's the deal with the hotel?" Nile asked from beside Alex who was next to Kaiba.

Kaiba looked at his hands on the table and looked uncomfortable making Yugi even more curious.

"His parents are getting busy up in their hotel room." Atem answered his seat at the other end spot.

"Busy?" Mokuba asked with an eyebrow rose on the other side of Kaiba and next to Yugi.

"They were getting ready to have sex Mokuba." Nile answered extremely bluntly. Kaiba looked back at her and Mokuba looked horrified.

"Nile, that was…" Yugi started trying to find the right words. "He's thirteen."

"Right, sorry. Regan can take over from here."

Nile popped into existence in her spirit form next to Regan who had taken back her body.

"We should start sharing stories to try and get somewhere." Regan suggested.

"Good idea," Atem said and looked at Yugi. "How about you start us off, and then Regan and Mokuba and then Kaiba and I can tell our story."

Yugi nodded and gave Atem and Kaiba the story of Alex and his trip in the amazon. After he told them he pulled out the CD from his bag and set it on the table. "We can watch this afterward all the stories are told."

"I guess it's our turn for story time." Regan started and then Mokuba and her told the same tale they told him and Alex. She finished by placing their CD on the table. "We also have a video, but like Yugi said we can watch it after."

"Our turn," Kaiba said and then between Atem and him they told they story about the little journey in Egypt and the large bugs, the duel and the bug parents. They're trip to the large hotel after seeing that they were in the past even more so. Yugi found it weird that he was someplace that he wasn't even born yet and then the trip through Atem's memory game came to mind. Kaiba also pulled out a CD and set it in front of him. "We got a nice piece to this game, but we don't know what's on it."

"Then let's watch it, we gave you the details of the other two, so once we watch this one, they actually might be able to make some sense." Regan said and Kaiba stuck it into the side of the table that apparently was a CD drive. A 3D hologram popped up and the video started.

_**Yay, everyone is back together! K, see you next week or earlier! Beware of my Dinosaur Sleeping Bag :D**_

_**Review please and thank you or follow or favorite those make me happy too**_


	21. Vol 3: C6: Dark Side of the Truth

_**Look at me go :P two chapters in three days, this is what happens when you don't have anything to do in class for a week and I won't be having any real class for the rest of this week… so my standard thing I say school when I'm free. FRRREEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDOOOOOOMMMMMMMM! **_

_**Well here you go this is the next chapter hope you like it.**_

**Chapter 6**

**Dark Side of the Truth**

December 30, 1994

6:00PM

After hearing Yugi's story the first time around, Regan was in deep thought. Could she be a killing machine? She never thought of herself to being one. She certainly never thought that she could be one to lose all sense of control and going absolutely crazy and then led onto a battlefield by someone just as nuts. The thought of killing someone also wasn't on her mind. Seriously injuring them, sure she could do that, but to take a living thing and rip the essence of life right out of them, not something that she planned on doing. Seto placed in the CD. All of the thoughts of how her mother seemed to be the bad one in all of this entered her mind and it made her feel sick to her stomach. All of the problems Seto and Mokuba had been through were due to Brittney, Charles and mom was all caused by them being greedy and fake. That's probably why they moved to Domino, to be closer to Kaiba Corp and in better range to the Dragon Slayers. But what could mom have planned for her in the end? What other things have been manipulated that she didn't know about? What else was in the dark side of the truth that she was quickly discovering? And the final question besides their greediness was why?

'_Dark Matter was right; I am living a lie, a fantasy created around me to hide the truth of my existence._' She thought to herself miserably locking everyone including Nile out of her thoughts.

"Regan," Seto broke into her thoughts. "Are you here?"

"As much as I can be here, let's get this over with." She replied not looking at him directly. She couldn't look at him even if she wanted too. She didn't have any right to; her mother destroyed his family and what his life could have been and to look at him would remind him of that. She was the spawn of that _person_; equal level to the demon she was fighting to keep her world in order. Regan would understand if he never wanted to talk to her again after they got out. Suddenly, a thought came to her head. '_But, if I'm Jade's daughter, then what the hell am I doing here?_'

The sound of crying brought her out of her head completely. The video started and on the hologram was a woman in a dress running with a baby in her arms no older than a year old. It was dark as the woman was travelling in the woods. There didn't seem to be a moon out during her run, but it could have been cloudy as it was snowing around her. The woman had black straight hair and deep blue eyes that were full of fear and determination. She tried to hush the child into silence, but she didn't silence it completely only lowering the crying to sniffles and the average raise of its voice.

"Over here!" A male voice called out.

"Takahashi," The woman smiled brightly as the moon started to appear, brightening the forest around them.

The man named Takahashi appeared out of the gloom with brown shaggy hair and green eyes, he looked relieved. "Are you two alright?"

"A little cold, but she's fine." The woman replied. "We managed to escape because of her. She's so brave just like her daddy."

"Well I'm glad-" Takahashi started, but the sounds of helicopter blades entered and the snow swirled around blocking the view of the screen as the machine landed. The engine died and the snow landed back onto the ground and the screen became clear again. Jade was in front of the helicopter with a boy at gun point. "Seto! What are you doing here? What happened to your grandparents?" Takahashi asked in panic.

"Your parents are dead. So hand over the kid or your son will be next in front of you and then you will be joining them." Jade threatened coldly. "Either you die or not, the aura user is ours."

"Like hell!" Someone shouted and tackled Jade to the ground.

Takahashi took a running step only to stop as Charlie popped out of the helicopter with Brittney both holding hand guns. Charlie smashed his into the tackling figure that Regan recognized as Kayama and he fell.

The woman screamed confirming her recognition, "Kayama!"

Charlie helped Jade to her feet. "Such a fool he is or was if you don't hand over the child. His son and wife will never forgive you even after death."

"You sick bastard!" Kayama raged getting back up again. "Where's your sense of humanity?"

Charlie didn't reply with words as he kneed him in the stomach and then back handing him with the gun. Blood stained the snow as Kayama coughed up blood from his position on the ground.

"Why do you want her, she's only a child."

"We want her abilities, whether those two give her to us or they die and take her from their dying hands, it doesn't matter to us. They won't get that third child and maybe we'll leave Seto to watch his parents' deaths and left all alone if they decide not to give her to us." Brittney answered turning her attention to the parents twenty feet away. "You want to leave a four year old, on his own, all alone, that sounds rather bitter, I doubt even Mrs. Muto would even take him in after his parents got her husband killed." She aimed the gun at Takahashi.

"Wait!" The mother cried stopping the trigger from being pulled. "What if we made a deal, I don't want my son to be alone and my daughter to be in the hands of the likes of you, but how about a compromise that will have both of our sides work out. If either of us dies you give her back to the other spouse; this includes you killing us. But before you even say anything, I need to know how you could have possibly known that she was an aura user. We didn't even know until a couple of months into the pregnancy."

"Let's just say we checked the family records, we noticed a pattern and it just so happens that you're the only ones that could have an aura child. Takahashi's ancient bloodline and your Celtic magic that the tomb keepers came across, according to the tomb keeper leader you have the royal bloodline of Camelot, Princess."

"Don't mock me!"

"And you're totally in the place to make demands." Jade spat, "The deal has some loop holes so I'm going to fill them. You have to die of natural causes, no suicides, no deaths by accident, and certainly no murders unless it was one of us then you can have the kid back. We will know if it was induced death by whatever you try so don't think about trying to get around it. So what do you say, deal or no deal?"

"Isolde don't; there's a way around this, they are just going to – Gah!" Kayama started and was kicked in the gut causing more blood to stain the snow. Isolde looked away covering the baby's vision from the mess.

"Shut up or your son will be next." Charlie warned.

"Fine, we have a deal." Isolde whispered walking towards the helicopter. The walk took the breath right out of Regan. Little Seto was released and ran straight to Takahashi. The father met him half way picked him up out of the snow. There were whispers of 'it's okay, everything will be alright,' coming from the man as he tried to comfort the boy. Isolde made it to Jade and gave a glare so dangerous and deadly it made Seto's death glares seem like lovely kittens of adorableness. "If you hurt my child or you break this deal I swear to every god that has, is and will be that you will all meet the worse deaths imaginable and just before you die your lives will be the most miserable fucked up days that you would wish you were dead."

"Yea, because imaginary friends are going to cause suffering and death," Charlie retorted with a sinister grin.

"You'll regret everything, whether you keep up your end of the deal or not, she will be your judge, jury, and persecutor." Isolde answered deadly as tears came from her eyes and kissed the baby on the forehead. She turned her attention to the child that looked ready to start crying all over again. "Follow your heart and your instincts. Use your abilities for good make yourself proud of your accomplishments, not to these creatures with demons in their hearts."

Jade took the baby and Charlie picked up Kayama and dumped him into Isolde's care. Takahashi ran over to them with little Seto in his arms. The three kidnappers got onto the helicopter and took off leaving them in the swirling snow. The helicopter could be barely seen as the snow fell back to the ground again. More tears were shed from Kayama and Takahashi as Isolde placed her face into Takahashi's shoulder. Kayama took little Seto from Takahashi for him to give his attention to his wife.

The tricolored haired male looked up into the sky to where the helicopter went off to. "You're sister will come back, you may not recognize her as your sister at first when you finally are together again, but you will. So you're going to have to protect her, she's going to bring trouble when she's older and it's going to have to take a big strong brother to keep her from falling apart, do you understand Seto?"

The boy nodded.

"Good."

"Kayama, please tell me everything will be okay." Isolde asked breaking away from Takahashi.

"Order always comes out of chaos, just have patience."

She nodded and Takahashi looked determined. "We'll be waiting, Regan."

There was silence as the video disappeared. Regan couldn't comprehend the video. There was just way too much for her to understand. That had to be a coincidence that the child was named Regan, there are many people named that, many different spellings, but a lot of people. Suddenly Brittney popped up into the hologram.

"Seto and Mokuba meet Regan and Regan meet your two brothers." Brittney chimed happily and her face became a scowl. "Oh and by the way, I hope you're proud of yourself."

Seto shut the hologram off shutting Brittney up, but Regan already knew what she was talking about. Regan felt like she was torn into two and looked down at her closed fists. There was some access aura energy playing around them as drops of water fell from her face and onto them. Her existence had only brought pain and suffering. She would have been satisfied to being the spawn of Jade, but this was worse. She alone destroyed her own family and she was baby when it happened. She felt Alex place a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the act and moved away from it.

"It's alright-" The guard started, but Regan immediately retaliated.

"No it's not alright. It's my fault all of this happened! It's my fault that I destroyed that family; I alone destroyed my own family! I thought it was cool to have this ability to be able to control my aura, but now I know I am a killing machine! A simple thing and I got my parents killed because of me! Now I have demons at the front door waiting to kill everything else I have and it's all because I was born!" Not even in a blink she took off her item, it was an _aura _item, just like her it brought pain and suffering to those around it if held by a fellow aura user; and got out of the hummer with Yugi's jacket and her bag and ran down the street.

She was crying silent tears as she ran in the snow. It wasn't the first time that she was wearing little to nothing in the end of December. She heard the CEO, no, her brother yelling after her, but she didn't turn around. All she had done for him was putting him through hell. First their parents, all the pain it cause them to live a life knowing that one of them were going to have to die in order for her to get back to the family. And then when her real mother did die, the deal was destroyed and ignored. She wasn't given back to her family, not that she knew that they were her family at the time. It caused more pain to her father to see her starting to grow and he was threatened with his life and that of her brothers if they did try to get her, another reason under her belt that she caused suffering. Her father was probably killed when he finally had enough, all for her. He didn't deserve that, not for her. She was oblivious to it all and she never questioned anything. She went against her mother's wishes to follow the bad feeling in her gut that Jade was bad and when the news came on and her father dead in that car she should have started to cry, but she didn't, she ignored it and continued to do what any eight year old did: play and think there was dinosaurs in the jungles and planets that had all new friends to meet.

Friends, those were the people that she hurt afterwards. She moved to Domino City and met friends. Friends that thought of her as someone who can be trusted and yet, day one they were hurt because of her. Dark Matter came around looking for a love, even though she didn't like him, she hurt him too, physically and emotionally. She ripped his heart out and stuck it at the end of her blade. Then when she was at the arcade she almost got Yugi killed by Steve because he helped her out of the water. And then again at the mansion, Steve came back for revenge and because she was there the duels happened. Seto could have settled it on his own terms, but because she stepped in and had to open her mouth Seto, Atem and Yugi could have gotten seriously hurt not to mention the pairs on the sidelines with a gun at their heads. There were two things that were completely her fault. The store incident when she cut her finger and the shopping scooters went insane trying to kill her and Yugi just happened to be there and on the menu. If the store was filled like it was most of the time a lot of people could have gotten hurt or killed. This also caused pain to Seto and Mokuba as they weren't even near the store, they were in a limo and she sent them her panic and injuries. The second incident that she caused solely on her own was in Vancouver, it was her idea to go, and the fact that she didn't make sure that she had the whole situation in her hands when the Slayers showed up. Not only could she have could have got Seto killed as he went in for her rescue, but everyone in the area that she was in, could had blown to pieces, forget a little spontaneous combustion. Her aura was large and it could have sent half of British Columbia to its maker for all she knew.

She tripped on some snow and fell to her knees. She managed to get herself to Major's Hill Park according to the sign placed in the middle of the park and the snow was cold. But she didn't care, it was minimal amount of pain that she had caused so far. Now they were in a virtual world, in a game that she also probably caused. She looked at her hands again. They were still swirling in different colors with access energy just waiting to be released. She realised that she had gathered the extra energy from the Hummer. There were so many different emotions going through it that she just collected in the extra just because she could. "I'm a monster."

"Hardly, but you're fucking fast I'll give that to you." Someone said behind her.

She turned around and saw Seto looked down at her. She turned away from him back to the snow in front of her. "What are you doing here? You need to get yourself and the others out of here before something else goes wrong."

"I'm not leaving you behind."

"Why the fuck not?!" She yelled at him as she got up to face him. "All of this is because of me and it will continue because of me, I'm a freak of nature and a monster. If I leave then I will be even more of a murderer then what I already am and take everyone that I care for down to the depths of hell as I get them killed along the way. It's safer just to leave me here. Even if I am your sister, nobody else really knows in the outside world so just leave."

"You think you're a monster? Take a look at my record; I'm the bloody monster with blood all over his hands! You're not a monster nor are you a murderer. Your hands are cleaner than any goddamn angel!" Seto shouted back. "All those things that you may think are your fault is really not. It's all just a plain coincidence. You haven't killed anyone and certainly mom and dad would think that you didn't get them killed. They made their choices in the idea to see you and me and Mokuba all grown up and happy. The only ones that are the murderers are the ones who thought of the plan to create this madness. They destroyed our family; they are the ones that need to be brought to their knees not you in a self-punishment and self-loathing. You are the innocent one of the family, and as much as this seems out of character for me to say this, you are the one that makes me and Mokuba happy that you came along to destroy our little shelter and placed a new view on things like magic or spirits or even the abilities of aura."

"Yugi and Atem did that for you just fine, you already had the window, I'm just the illusion that made it seem better."

Seto laughed out loud mockingly. "Ha, that's the biggest understatement since Wheeler saying he could duel. Your ability is what made reality come knocking. The shit that I could do with the power to control my aura is insane from what I can think of and yet I wasn't given it. You were. I was given a gift that you also have, Shadow magic. Yugi and that blasted Pharaoh would die to hear me say that I enjoy summoning my Blue-Eyes to scare the shit out of Wheeler or those Dragon Slayers, which I do, but the point to all of this is, as long as you feel accomplished at what you have done, instead of looking at what you could have done, then you should be happy. Don't let other people tell you what and who you are. Take your life into your hands and make what you want to be. I couldn't care less at what you want to be and I won't judge you and neither will Mokuba. If you want to be a killing machine then I'm sure I can find you a place for you to be an assassin, not sure if the Muto twins would agree, but they will support you as long as you don't try to kill them."

"But what about-"

"No buts, you have a problem, use your brain and figure out a solution if you need help you have your friends and now apparently me and Mokuba as your family to turn too, if you want to get out of that woman's house then I will gladly help you move wherever you want to move. If you want to quit school and go live your dream to be a singer then so be it, you are what you make yourself. You are only a monster when you turn against everything you believe in and kill it. I killed everything that I believed in and I became a monster. I'm sure you heard the stories, most of them are true. I killed to get the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon and just about killed every one of your friends. Much to say looking back on it, it probably wasn't the brightest of ideas, minus Wheeler, I could use him dead. He is such a fucking pain."

Regan smiled a little at his remark. "I don't think of you as a monster."

Seto chuckled, "If you can't see me as a monster then I don't have a clue how you see yourself as one."

She felt disorientated and fell back to her knees in the snow. The bitterness thoughts came back into her head. "How the hell did it come to this? Everything that I knew was a lie and I was the pun of the bad joke. Jade was supposedly my real mother, and now not only am I a kidnapped victim I'm probably adopted too."

Seto joined her in the snow. "She didn't tell you that you were adopted?"

"No," Regan shook her head and it became heavy. She felt it fall on Seto's chest as a thought came by. "I guess you knew though, everyone, including Nile knew I was adopted. None of you were surprised that I wasn't Jade's daughter to begin with. That would explain why I felt confusion come from you when I couldn't look at you in the hummer." Seto's chest started to vibrate as he growled. Something finally snapped in her and she grabbed the front of his coat and started to cry into his chest. It was warm and comforting and after a minute she started to feel tired and couldn't cry anymore, there was no reason too she figured. Now she felt angry at everything that put the world upside down. It was probably more of the man's emotion in front of her, but she didn't care, she couldn't have agreed more with his emotion.

He stood up and picked her up princess style. "Come on popsicle, if we stay out here any longer you might get hyperthermia."

"You think your funny don't you?"

"I know I'm funny, and half the time I don't even need to tell the joke, the pun is usually near by."

"And when they are you say insults that are classic."

"Exactly," He responded as he walked out of the park.

The hummer sat in the parking lot. But she couldn't see anyone inside. The side door was opened to reveal Atem and the seats still in the same position she left them in. She felt guilty for leaving the hummer almost as soon as she hit the warm air of the vehicle. She was placed into her seat with Yugi beside her. He held up the River's Puzzle in her direction. She looked back at him and he nodded with a confident smile. She took it and placed it around her neck. The warmth it gave off was much more than the vehicle could ever give her and she felt Nile place a hand on her shoulder.

"You and me, in soul room right after we get the hell out of here." Nile whispered in her ear.

Regan nodded and turned her attention to the rest company around the table. "I'm sorry I ran off and freaked out. It was stupid and childish to do."

"No big deal. As long as you didn't get into trouble then that's all that matters." Atem answered and then grinned evilly, "By the way Seto, nice pep talk."

"Atem please leave Mr. Kaiba alone." Alex pleaded.

"Alright, only because you have a gun pointed in my direction."

Regan was confused until she looked under the table and noticed Alex pulling her weapon away from him. She turned her attention back to Seto. "So where do we go from here?"

"How about out of this dump, the technology is horrible and it's getting close to three in the morning."

"Are you serious?!" Yugi asked in astonishment. "I thought it been like a day since we have been in here."

"I wish we were on our way home now." Mokuba complained smashing his head onto the table. "Ow."

"So do I, I'm pretty sure this is what Brittney wanted to show us so now all we have to do is escape I guess." Regan stated as she winced at the younger boy's actions and then the outside world started to get brighter. "What the hell?"

"Guess we're moving." Atem announced and then the light became blinding.

She closed her eyes and then it got dark again. She opened her eyes and noticed they were in the woods. Seto immediately pushed a button and the seats went to normal and the table gone. Everyone was in the same seats as they had been sitting in before they got to the warehouse. He stepped onto the gas and the hummer drove down the dirt road. It was quite and seemed to be strangely familiar to the place where she was kidnapped in the first place. An uneasy feeling slipped into her stomach. "I don't like this."

"It's fine, there is nothing around us and we are going at a decent speed." Seto answered.

As if on cue her door opened and someone in a leather suit and a black helmet grabbed her and she was dragged out of the hummer and onto a motorcycle. "Ahhh!"

An ATV appeared out of thin air with someone dressed in the same outfit driving it opened Yugi's door and pulled him out, "What the hell?!"

"Regan, Yugi!" Atem shouted through the opened door.

"And this is why you put on fucking seatbelts." Alex cursed.

"Atem get to the front seat, Alex get to the middle, try to get them in." Seto ordered though Regan barely heard it over the wind and her resistance on the two wheeled vehicle.

There were going about eighty kliks and she did not want to taste the road at that speed so she took a step back to look at the situation. She was on the driver's lap and she didn't find it very comfortable siting on it the way she did. She lifted the black visor to reveal eyes that were most definitely a man's. She put up the communication system with the others. '_Yugi, Atem I'm going to do something stupid when I do it Yugi you take the distraction and even yourself up with Alex then also do a stupid move and jump into the hummer, I'll join you guys shortly._'

'_Regan what are you planning on doing?_'

She didn't answer; she attacked the man's eyes causing him to cry out in pain and made the motorcycle wave back and forth a bit out of control into the grass. She grabbed onto the handlebars to gain control of her and the bike and then kicked the man backwards off the bike. He fell into the grassy marsh. She sat properly onto the bike and found where the break and the gas were very quickly. In the Ninja bike's mirror, Yugi had followed her example and was getting into the hummer leaving the ATV all alone on the road. She sighed as she moved the bike parallel with the hummer. With a split second notice, six more off roaders appeared. One of them came up beside the hummer and made her move away from the vehicle or to meet the ground.

Atem kicked the guy away and he fell of his bike. "Come on, we're losing space for this."

Regan looked at the road ahead the road became a one way road and then there was a path off to the right in the trees that looked similar to an off-roading path. She had an idea, and she knew that no one was going to like it. "I'm going to get rid of these guys, just keep to the road I'll meet you on the other side."

"Regan it's not safe, you've never drove a motorbike, let alone gone off-roading with one." Seto told her. "Just get in here quickly."

"There isn't time, I've done this with my own bike, and this one just as a motor it's no different." She explained as the other biker separated her from the vehicle again. She waved goodbye and went into the bush path. She could hear Seto curse as the door closed in the distance. She looked into her mirror and was pleased to find the five motorists on her tail and not on the hummer's.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Nile said scaring the crap out of Regan.

She turned to her floating friend. "Not a clue, and I think I'm gonna die."

"Well like you said earlier it's like a bike only it has a motor."

"Why don't you drive it then, and save me the trouble."

"I wish I could." Nile replied shaking her head. "But I'm a horse rider, not a bike rider."

"Well between us then we can drive just about anything." Regan joked and her bike went off a jump. "Oh shit!"

The bike came down and continued off of another jump. She tried to stead the bike so it would land smoother, but she let the bike do most of the work.

"Behind you Regan, they're gaining on us."

"This path is too easy for them, I could slice through these trees with ease to create my own path and slow them down in the bush, but I don't have a blade that can cut trees in a single stroke. And buy the looks of this path; it doesn't look like it makes it back to the road. It looks like it heads deeper into these woods, this is probably an off-roading park and there was a road made at that dirt road. Damn I wish I had the aura swords now." There was a light that appeared and a weight came from her waist like something was sitting on a belt that she didn't have. She took a split second look and started to grin like the happiest kid alive, even though she was feeling pretty shitty due to almost everything, but happy that she had two pretty cool brothers. She shook her head as she drew one swords, it was going to take a while for her to get use to that, probably more so with Seto and Mokuba. "Hah, I figured out what Brittney meant about using your imagination. You use your brain to manipulate the world around you."

"That's insane, brilliant, but insane." Nile commented as Regan swung an aura stream in front of her taking out all the trees in her way as she went off the off-roading road. "Just don't forget to control the amount of aura you place in the blade."

"Don't worry I got it. Hm, I wonder if a fissure right behind me will stop those riders."

"That seems rather painful…"

"They're a computer program, they don't feel anything." Regan stated though she was really reassuring herself.

Nile sighed. "Computer programs right, they are only ones and zeros, if it makes you feel better."

"It does thank you. Now," Regan imaged a good size hole gapping through the ground behind her. The sounds of people and vehicles falling into the hole reached her ears. She winced. "That wasn't very reassuring of me not hurting anyone. I wonder if I should become a pacifist."

"No don't do that. Oh there's the road." Nile pointed in front of her, "But its twenty feet below us, when did we go up hill?"

"We didn't they went downhill, this is a cross country trail I think. This is going to be rough and really cool if it works." She leaned forward onto the handlebars to put more weight on the front tire as she placed her sword in the sheath. The front wheel went over the side and immediately onto the cliff wall. The side had a good steepness to it, but it wasn't horrible as she made her way down towards the road. When she started to get closer to the ten foot cliff landing, she realized that cliff side was a sheer drop after the landing. She revved the engine and made the bike speed up. She made sure the turns were smooth and the rocks she hit wouldn't take out her bike.

"Regan," Nile asked.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Speeding."

"Regan."

"What?"

"STOP!" Nile screamed and Regan grinned as she put most of her weight onto the back wheel as it drove off the cliff with an amazing amount of air. The hummer turned into sight as she lifted off. The hummer was beside her as she landed after a few seconds of air time and she was grateful the bike had good suspensions, and that she was pretty light. The window rolled down and Yugi was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Regan that was-"

"Awesome!" Mokuba yelled from someplace inside the vehicle.

"I was going to say completely crazy, dangerous, and stupid, but awesome works too." Yugi finished as he opened the door to the passenger seat.

She lined up her bike better and placed both feet on the side of the bike and she jumped into the vehicle. The bike lost control and crashed into the cliff loudly. She sat on Yugi's lap and turned to everyone in the still beautiful hummer after a few seconds of breather.

"Do you know what Brittney said before we entered this place?" Regan asked. Everyone nodded and she was glad she didn't have to remind them. "Well I figured it what it meant." She pulled out her sword and it blazed into her multicolored aura.

"Is that the aura sword?" Atem asked.

"No, it's a Lightsaber, Pharaoh Obvious." Seto retorted as she passed it to Atem in the middle seat.

The sword went from multicolor to a combination of his aura and hers and then it went straight to gold with a gold handle and a crystal as the butt of the handle. "That's getting old fast, kind of like you are Kaiba."

"And who is the one who is the five thousand years old?" Seto snapped back.

"Yes it's one of the aura swords, the other one is sitting right here." Regan answered before it became World War III. "Now as I was saying, a lot of things that have been thought to be miracles like the free gas were actually caused by using the imagination."

"Expand?" Alex asked.

"Watch," Regan said and she closed her eyes for a better concentration on what she wanted. The school clothes were getting annoying and she didn't want to be in a skirt when she got home. She imagined herself in her black pants and her white long sleeve shirt with her black turtle neck t-shirt hand her awesome black boots. Within a split millisecond she was in the outfit she was wearing. "And that's it. I don't think it works on people just on material things, like the ground or items."

"Damn, I wanted Brittney to be Wheeler and then my Blue-Eyes could eat her." Seto commented and Mokuba laughed.

Mokuba's outfit changed back to his original outfit without much difficulty afterwards. Seto continued to drive and it wasn't until they saw a building in the distance that she realized that she had been sitting on Yugi's lap the entire drive. She blushed a little and then proceeded to look out the window as the building grew larger with each kilometer that passed. Seto stopped the hummer in front of a property fence. It was a three story house with a widow's balcony at the top and a river behind it. The house itself was beautiful with baby blue paint job with white window shutters and banisters.

"Wow," Yugi said exactly what she was thinking.

A negative vibe walked into her sensory and she turned to Seto who was the person who had sent it. Most people wouldn't have anger at a house that was beautiful, but Seto wasn't most people. He sneered at the house and looked ready to call a demolition team to erase it from existence. He undid his seat belt without a word, opened the door and got out. He proceeded to slam the door in anger and made everyone in the hummer jump. Yugi opened his door at the same time Mokuba opened his and Regan jumped out. Yugi followed with Atem opening his door and got out. She looked at the house again and felt a familiarity in her head. She turned to Mokuba and noticed he had a tear roll down his cheek.

"This is the house where we grew up for a bit, you use to live in this house also Regan." Seto explained his rage.

She was astounded and turned back to the house. She looked at the widow's balcony and noticed a certain blond standing at the top. She glared at the woman.

"Heh, didn't think you'd make it this far. Well congratulations." Brittney called down to them.

"Brittney you better be praying to a god, because when we get up there, you're through!" Regan hissed at the woman.

"You'll have to get up here first and I should tell you as soon as you pass that front yard fence." Brittney pointed at the little fence that outlined the property that Seto parked behind. "All your imagination manipulations will not be available. You're going in with what you have."

"Then so be it, we've faced worse than this, it just so happens it's called life and reality and I will gladly give you a reality check on what you have done. It's time for you to receive the consequences of your actions, Brittney!"

_**Let the final chapter of this volume begin!**_

_**Review please and thank you**_


	22. Vol 3: C7: Dark Trail

_**Here's the final chapter of the volume, super long too! Hope you enjoy it.**_

**Chapter 7**

**Dark Trail**

Real World: Friday, November 4th, 2011  
>3:30 AM<p>

Kaiba's night was becoming more and more interesting, most of it not in a good way. After getting a ride to the hotel, he followed his parents in curiosity up to their room. And like his majesty had said before, they were getting ready to have fun. He didn't stay long enough for them to be completely undressed let alone put on protection, but there was one thing he had known about that scene that he found so disturbing. Not that he had a problem with sex; he just didn't need to know what his parents did. But, Brittney placed it in for him and Atem to witness the beginning of Regan's life. Which was another thing he found disturbing and it had really nothing to do with the scene.

It was the fact that Brittney was showing them all these scenes of the past. If she was with her partners, then why didn't she hide that fact Regan was his sister and the fact that she was supposed to be their _tool_ to take over the world. Maybe over the years she was losing the brain cells she had left and finally lost them all and showed the past events because she has nothing working in her head. He doubted that Jade would be very happy about them seeing all of her plans, not that he cared, when they got back, it would take all of his will not to kill the woman on site or set out a horrible newsflash about the woman to every news and magazine in the world.

He sighed inwardly as he watched Regan talk dirt towards the woman on the roof. Even after all the shit Jade put her through that she didn't know about, it was more than likely that she would forgive her to some extent. She may never go any farther than that, but that was way more than he thought Jade deserve. There was one thing he wondered about, his mother called Regan their judge, jury and persecutor and due to them going against their word they would die horribly after a few days of hell. Could the prediction come to pass? Kaiba shook his head to clear such thoughts away, he'd just have to wait and see; no reason to be anxious over it and if anything he would gladly rip their existence away.

"Does anyone need anything else before we head in?" Yugi asked taking him out of his thinking.

"How about we just imagine a door out of here?" Kaiba asked the short man.

"Sorry, but you have to get pass me before any doorway can be opened back to the real world." Brittney yelled her answer.

"Then how about you come down here and face us imagination versus imagination."

"That could turn out real well, it be like Shark Boy and Lava Girl only messier." Regan commented. "She knows who she's dealing with aura user, gamers, shadow users, a weapon's expert, six pissed off young adults and a thirteen year old."

"Not to mention a five thousand year old pharaoh." Atem added.

"I don't think she really knew that."

"She does now," Kaiba placed in his two cents and turned to Mokuba. "Mokuba stay here, this too dangerous for you to come in, Alex, stay with him and don't leave the hummer. Keep the doors locked and stay inside."

"What about Regan? I know this is still new, but I doubt you want her to go in there." Mokuba complained.

"Sorry Mokuba, I still have some questions that need answers." The girl replied. "If this was something thing that I could stand back and allow someone else to fight, then I would if it was for the concern of my and another's safety, but this is a duty that needs to be attended to."

"But what if you don't come back, either of you?"

Kaiba grinned as a two handed sword appeared in his hand. The blade turned a white color with a gold line in the middle of the blade and the handle had a blue sapphire. "We'll come back, even if I have to cut the whole damn building into splinters."

"Look at you, who knew the great Seto Kaiba would use a magically item." Atem teased as Kaiba he swung the sword around a bit it get the feel.

He placed it near the Pharaoh's throat, "You're right I am Seto Kaiba, and I do whatever the fuck I want."

"Hey!" Brittney called from up on the widow's balcony. "I'm supposed to be killing you, but if you want to leave Mokuba and Alex there that's fine, gives you a motive to get your asses up here. 'Cause if you don't, well…"

'_Well what?_' Kaiba thought to himself when she didn't finish. A wide grin appeared on her face and Kaiba felt something come from behind. He turned around just as the ground started to shake. The earth cracked threatening to take him off his feet and separated the group that were heading into the house from Alex and Mokuba. The crack grew larger until it was several meters wide and encircled the hummer. Then the earth stopped shaking. The only one that managed to lose their balance was Mokuba quite close to the gaping hole.

"Ah, Seto!" Mokuba cried as he stood back up and took a step back away from the death hole.

"Get into the vehicle!" Kaiba told him and Alex opened the door for his brother. Mokuba got in but the door was left open. Kaiba turned back to Brittney in rage. "I will make sure you pay for this, you skank."

"Excellent, that's the spirit. But I should warn you for every five minutes that pass and you haven't made it up to me this will happen." Brittney replied and the ground shook again.

Kaiba turned back to where Mokuba was and the fissure became wider as the space that the hummer was on became smaller. About a meter was taken away leaving what he figured was about two metres on the outside all around and another two in the middle. "Fuck."

"You have ten minutes; any longer your brother and guard will cease to exist."

"Let's get this bitch, I'm getting sick and tired of all this shit." Regan hissed quietly next to him. Her swords drawn and glowing dangerously.

"So am I," Yugi replied. "She's going to regret everything and I'm not going to hold back any abilities."

Kaiba ran ahead taking out the gate with two swings of his new sword. He heard the Muto twins and Regan behind him as he closed in on his old house.

"Leave it to you to pick the only item that anyone can use to concentrate their aura and probably the most dangerous to the user." Someone whispered with amusement in his ear.

'_What do you want Nile?_' He asked mentally towards the little voice.

"Well that's not very nice, I'm only here for a one on one lesson on how to use it without getting yourself killed." Nile responded still in his ear.

'_I don't need your help._'

"Do you know how much aura you have and can waste before you pass out or incinerate? Do you know how much aura you're using when you release an attack? I doubt it."

Kaiba looked around as he opened the door for the others to enter. '_Where the hell are you?_'

"Chilling in the puzzle, I'm just broadcasting. Regan doesn't even know I'm talking to you let alone the others."

'_Fine, make the lesson a thirty second lesson. We don't have time for a class._'

"Hmp, well don't charge your weapons for one, and for two, if you start to feel tired or a lack of energy then stop using the sword; unless you can figure out how to absorb energy from a different source. These two cases are dangerous at your level, considering you aren't an aura user. When you are done playing with the sword you should use your shadow magic, that's your field."

'_I'm not going to go on a debate that the shadow magic stuff is true or not, but the only thing that seems to get this gig going is that I can summon a monster. If it's so true that you think that I have magic, then why can't I do any of the stuff your brother seems to do with ease?_'

"Well go find the Millennium Rod smartass, either that or you can at least acknowledge out loud and actually use them, and then you can start to grow."

'_Yeah, let me get right on that._' Kaiba retorted.

"Whatever, just watch out for those two things and use basic slashes or sword technics, the blade will do the rest, bye-bye."

Kaiba heard someone seem to hang up a phone on the other end of the chat. '_God, sometimes, I wonder is Pegasus is less annoying._' He shook his head, '_On second thought, Pegasus is way more annoying even more so than Wheeler._' They continued through the house and followed behind Regan up to the second floor and realized the three people ahead of him had no idea where they were going. He moved in front of them as the blueprints of the house and spread out them out in his mind. "This way, heading into the wrong part of the house could lead to traps just waiting for one of us to go into the wrong room."

"Lead the way then." Atem told him.

They moved swiftly through the halls in silence. Suddenly there was a loud smashing sound behind him after a yelp from Yugi. Kaiba quickly turned around only to notice Yugi had taking a trip and took Regan through a perfectly fine wall. He looked down at the duel king, "Really?"

"You called for a demolition team?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba sighed and went to turn back towards their path when something plowed into him taking the breath out of him and created another hole in the wall.

"Seto are you okay, Atem what the-" Regan didn't finish as the reprehended one summoned Millennium Soldier and deflected a flying star.

"We have some company, I'll meet you three up there, just leave some markers." Atem said as pulled a star out of his arm and threw it back. There was the sound of someone being hit and then them falling to the ground. Atem looked at them apparently not noticing that there was blood dripping onto his clothes. "Go!"

Kaiba picked Regan up off the floor. Her limp was worse as she tried to stand on it. "Do you want help?"

"I perfectly fine, I was just favoring it for a second." Regan answered placing full weight on it. She barely winced but the pain showed through their link. "I'm good."

He didn't bother trying to argue and went through the wall. He noticed what he thought to be two ninjas and another down with a star poking out of his chest. The two standing ninjas were grappling with Millennium Soldier and Millennium Dame. Kaiba blocked the dead and pointed towards the steps. They walked towards it and Kaiba quickly got to the front of the shrinking group.

"Be careful." Yugi called back.

"Always am." Atem replied.

Kaiba started to lead Yugi and Regan up the stairs when the house started to shaking. He grabbed onto the rail to steady himself. Regan shrieked behind him. He turned to grab her only to find that Yugi had caught the girl. Yugi nodded at Kaiba. Kaiba sighed and the earth stopped moving. He turned his attention to Regan. "How bad is your leg?"

"It's fine Seto-"

"Bull, even your attempt to keep everyone from worrying about you is way off! Your quick reactions are slow and your balance is dead. Tell me how bad it is and don't try to say it is fine because I am the receiving end to that wound." He replied with an edge to display the pain that he kept getting drifts of. That didn't he cared how much pain he was feeling he had a large pain tolerance. Regan didn't and how she kept on going was beyond him. "Don't make me check it."

"And how are you going to do that?" Regan retorted crossing her arms.

He grinned evilly. And before she even saw it coming he raised the aura sword just close enough to her pants that the excess aura sliced through her pant leg. It dropped to reveal blood leaking from the bandage and down her leg. "That's how."

Regan looked shocked and annoyed at him. "Well I was trying to make sure everyone didn't have me to worry about because Mokuba and Alex are already in danger, but I hope you're happy that you get to see the wound. I told I was fine, you should have just trusted me!"

"Bleeding to death isn't fine!" Yugi retorted back. "You need help and hiding that fact isn't going to make the danger that you're in go away." Out of all the things Kaiba thought Yugi could do he wasn't expecting the one thing he did do. He picked Regan up and ran straight past him. "Let's go Kaiba! I still have no idea where I'm going."

"Yugi, what the hell are you doing?!" Regan yelled.

Kaiba got a head of them and started to run to the final stairway that led to the balcony.

Yugi responded, "There was an important reason you went through everything to see Brittney and I'm helping you do that without having to place yourself in any more danger."

They managed to get to the top of the house. They walked out and saw Brittney looking down at the body of water. Kaiba turned when he heard someone behind him and Atem came from up the stairs. The pharaoh nodded and Regan was released from Yugi's grip. Before she could go anywhere, Kaiba moved towards the woman in front of them at a medium pace.

"We made it Brittney, but since we're here there are some questions that I would like for you to answer before I kill you." Kaiba snapped.

"Cocky tonight are we, who says you could kill me?" Brittney turned around to face him.

"Glad I have your attention and I said I can and there isn't much holding me back except the questions I have."

"Then ask them!" Brittney shouted.

"If your so into this plan of trying to go for the big prize, wouldn't you have had to keep Regan in the dark? You wouldn't have dragged her here to see all of this or attempt to kill her. What is the purpose of this?"

"Let's say I couldn't handle it anymore, the lies, the murders, and the manipulation, what good has come from it? Take over the world, seems like an achievement but after these last couple of weeks, it has been nothing but fucking hell and then two days ago I was taking out of the project."

"This sounds like a prophecy come true." Kaiba responded without a care. "But when we first arrived to the warehouse you said you were completing the final goal. I don't see how this is accomplishing anything."

"Wouldn't you like to know? I may be out and want Death to take me, but I am going to tell you right now, whether I die or all of you die the task will be one step closer and I made it all possible because of tonight, I will have my gift waiting for me after I leave this place."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yugi demanded behind him.

Brittney grinned with a sinister intention. "What is it supposed to mean, it means that you won't win in the end Yugi? Everyone will lose something, someone or everything. This simple meeting is creating the final setup."

"Why us though?" Regan asked as she stood next to Kaiba hiding any emotion that even he couldn't find.

"Regan stay back." Kaiba ordered.

"Brittney, why would you and Jade and Charlie, everyone in your group turn their back on their friends, their family? Money and power are powerful things I understand, but why? Why would you go against Takahashi, Isolde, and Kayama, they were good people and they were good to you?"

"It's called humanity. You leave the weak behind and if they have something you want then you take it from them when they are at their strongest to do the most damage on top of taking and threating what they treasure." Brittney explained. "And now I believe you have another question."

"I do," Regan started. "I still have an issue that a simple video explains that I'm related to Seto and Mokuba. There are thousands of people that have the same name as me, but throughout the night something has accrued to me. What difference does it make for you to tell me my heritage or that you left me in the dark with the idea that I was Jade's daughter?"

"You tell me, you're mart and I'm sure you already know the answer."

"The only thing I can think of it that you wanted me to view a different perspective of something."

"Close enough. Could you have ever believed that you could hate someone? I betting right now before this evening you probably had the simple view that you couldn't hate anything. Demon's, parasites, you name it you couldn't hate them, but now that I told you what was done, what you caused." Brittney pulled out a DNA sheet and showed it off. "This is the DNA testing sheet from your system Kaiba. Take a good look on who's on there and who matches with whom.

Kaiba took a look at the sheet. He growled at the fact that Brittney had went through his system. "I ran a DNA test a couple of days ago."

"Yes you did and you ran it against every person in the system." Brittney turned the sheet around to look at it herself. "DNA matches Takahashi as the father, Isolde as the mother, Seto Kaiba as the brother, and Mokuba as the brother. None of which are Jade Heartin, but you knew her name wouldn't come up. The only one who didn't know she wouldn't come up was Regan. Now you see girl, you were played. You were played by her for what, fifteen years. I can't imagine what you must be feeling, but I can guess. Hate, maybe guilt after all you caused this to your entire family and it was all because you were born. Must be a struggle to know that now. You thought you brought good, but all you did was cause pain. You're a monster, a defect in life, nothing more than a tool that-"

"Shut the fuck up, right now." Kaiba ordered with an edge to his voice and his blade at the woman's throat.

"A tool to be used by anyone, anything, and there is nothing you can do about it. Why you might be asking? It because that is you; you're a creature of mass destruction, the Living Death." Brittney continued not even flinching.

"No, she's not." Yugi was next to her now.

Kaiba almost removed his position to reflect it towards Yugi, who was in his opinion too close to her. '_Fucking Jesus Christ, why does this change my view on this picture?_'

"She's human just like the rest of us. She hasn't brought pain, you have, she isn't a tool to be controlled, and she is her own person with her own thoughts. The fact that no one has succeeded in using her as a tool of destruction proves that. She has her own abilities, but that is what makes her different, amazing and out of your grasp."

"Brittney, you're right about one thing. I am the living version of death. I have the capabilities to bring people to their knees and suck their essence right out of them, but there is a difference between being the Living Death as you have called me, and a monster. That difference is the difference between you and me. Every single one of us on this roof would be considered defects in society, because each of us is a creature of mass destruction and right now two of them, I'm surprised haven't killed you yet."

"Hey, Kaiba is the one who said anything about killing anyone, I just give off an imitating presence or as my people called me long ago to reasons why they didn't piss me off was because I'm a living god."

"What now?" Brittney asked in confusion.

"Get your facts straight each of us is a descendent of the Egyptian gods." Yugi told her.

Kaiba felt a grin spread across his lips. "And you pissed us all off."

"Say what?!" Brittney started. Yugi and Kaiba pulled out their decks. "What the hell are you doing? You can't use your imaginations up here."

"Good thing we are using our imaginations then." Yugi replied as he pulled out three cards. "I summon Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, show this bitch why no one fucks with my family!" Kaiba called and all six monsters came out around the house.

Brittney started to laugh hysterically. "So the Shadow Realm is a real place and you must be the shadow wielders, well how about I bring something from the past, but this time he isn't going to be able to be destroyed so easily."

"Wait, you can't!" Atem yelled in panic.

"I can and I will, this is a computer program and I heard he missed you so much, especially you Atem." Brittney retorted as she pulled out two small vials full of red liquid, "Dark Matter gave these to me, and I have to say he was attractive, I don't understand why you wouldn't go with him Regan. You would have save all this trouble for your friends and family if you did. But once again you went for the pain." She smashed the vials on the roof and the contents started to make a ritual circle. "I call for Zorcnecrophades. I think you have some revenge to deal out."

The wind picked up and Kaiba felt a shift in the air. They moved away from the circle being formed and the Egyptian Gods and the three Blue-Eyes growled as they went to the defensive.

"Regan whatever you do, stay away from Zorc and behind me. He hopefully won't even know you're here and if he does ignore what he says. He is manipulative and for a lack of a better description a bastard from hell." Yugi said behind him.

"Yea I got it, stay away from the demon and don't provoke him." Regan answered.

The sky grew dark and lightning streaked across its surface. A large bolt escaped the sky and struck the center of the circle. Kaiba was blinded for a second and then the light died he took a peek. A large purple creature with a serpent coming from its midriff stood in front of him. He turned to Atem in confusion. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't Zorc bigger before?"

"What are you talking about bigger?" Regan whispered. "That thing is thirteen feet tall."

"He was bigger than the palace and much taller than the walls surrounding it back in Egypt five thousand years ago." Atem told her. "Maybe it's because this is a game, he could only be so big on top of this house."

"Why hello Pharaoh, I'm so happy to see you too." Zorc sneered. "Seto Kaiba and not so little Yugi as well what an honor it is to have you all here for me to destroy."

"How about you go fuck yourself and die?" Kaiba retorted.

"Someone's pissed, let's change the playing field and then we'll see how your mood changes."

The house started to shake again. Suddenly sand was under Kaiba's feet and everyone was a hundred feet off the ground and on a super large floating platform. His three dragons spread out and the three gods growled even more as Zorc grew to his original size.

"Okay, he's big." Regan stated looking slightly pale at the creature.

"Hmm, who's this?" Zorc asked looking down at them. A pillar of dirt sprouted out of the sand and lifted Regan up to his snake's eye level, another twenty feet off the ground.

Kaiba notice that she didn't make a sound as she was brought up there and he couldn't tell if she was holding her tongue or scared speechless. He glared at the overlarge reptile as the answer went through his head. It was a bit of both, more so holding her tongue, not that he could blame her there were several words he would probably say if he was the one up there, shot and in an ethical dilemma. "Zorc leave her out of this, she has nothing to do with you!"

"I'm curious to why she's here, who she is, and why you of all people are worried about her?" Zorc questioned.

Regan certainly didn't like her trip up, one it was unexpected and two, the sudden stop hurt her leg even more than what it was. The bandage was doing shit all and whatever hit her leg when she went through the wall made the wound deeper and possibly hit a heavy duty vein or multiple veins, she was lucky it wasn't an artery or whatever Brittney had planned would've happened. She didn't bother answering Zorc on his three questions. She kept an eye on the serpent that was observing her and she wasn't sure if she wanted to pet it or give it a taste of her aura swords, both were really tempting, so she decided to do neither for the time being. The snake came in fast for a strike, flashing its fangs, but stopped a few inches from her face. She didn't flinch at the act. Between her slow reactions, the mess in her head and trying to conserve energy, she probably wouldn't even mind being in a hospital which was one of the few phobias that she had, let alone a demon playing the flinching game. With her aura swords in their sheaths and around her hips, she crossed her arms in annoyance and watched the snake moved by like it was trying to find invisible writing on her.

"Are you going to answer the questions or are you just going to fall over and die so I don't have to waste my time fighting you?" Zorc asked looking down at the three males back on the platform.

"No, you're supposed to be the all-powerful one, how about you answer them yourself." Seto retorted and Regan groaned at his tactics.

"Really Kaiba, you just had start something." Atem yelled at the CEO.

Zorc's presence shifted slightly to one that she found Seto had when he was up for a challenge. "Well if you insist."

The serpent moved at an alarming rate and licked quite a bit of blood that was on her leg. She had her hand close to the handle of her blade and it moved away. She scrunched up her noise in disgust as the memory of the first time she saw Dark Matter.

"This is priceless," Zorc started to laugh and then he became serious again. "You're quite the interesting one; Dark Matter told me all about you. It was a nice update to the information that was from your past life."

"What did you see?" Regan asked carefully and calmly.

"Major events in your life, name, age, relationships, important dates of the last couple of months and everything that happened on your little exertion through this virtual truth. I wonder what would push you off your sane platform."

"I wonder what makes you think you can push me off my _sane platform_."

Zorc laughed in amusement. "You've got quite the tongue in your mouth, would you like to keep it there?"

"Would you like to be castrated of your snake friend?" She threatened. The snake apparently didn't like that as it hissed at her. She hissed back and the snake stopped in confusion. She felt a smile play on her face. She looked down from her sky high platform and noticed that someone was on the move towards her friends and brother. "Brittney don't you dare, get away from them!"

That caught the attention of the three gentlemen below and instantly turned to the woman. Seto swung his sword but it was met with Brittney's own blade. The two of them clashed swords several times with elegancy and grace. Brittney's blade slipped and Seto tripped her while she was distracted.

Zorc growled beside Regan reminding her she was still twenty feet off of a floating platform beside a giant demon that was the shadow realm when he was alive. His presence shifted into attack mode. The snake hissed and went to strike out Seto who was about to make the kill.

"Seto, look out!" Regan yelled, but she couldn't tell if he heard her. The snake struck ground but it seemed to miss as it started to recoil again. She needed to get off her pillar and help below by getting out of the way of the three gods and three dragons. Then a stupid idea walked into her head. '_This is going to hurt._' She thought to herself, but decided to do it anyway. She grabbed her aura swords and blasted to aura streams at Zorc. Not wanting to face his wrath, she booked it by jumping onto his snake friend. The snake went on a rampage. Regan dodged a snake bite by jumping off the snake onto the pillar wall and then onto the tail that came around to hit her off the wall. The ride was short as the snake appeared in front of her and shot a beam of energy at her. She instinctually sent a cross stream at it causing an explosion throwing her off. She landed on her feet and the pain from her movements came crashing on her. Her leg gave out under her and she fell to one knee.

"Slifer, Obelisk, Ra attack Zorc," Yugi ordered. The three gods attacked one after the other in a continuous pattern. Slifer and Ra attacked with beams of power and Obelisk grappled the large demon.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack with white lightning." Seto told his three dragons who responded quickly.

Regan stood back up again and ignored the pain in her leg. She wandered over to Seto. "Did the snake get you?"

"No, but Brittney disappeared when it attacked."

Regan looked around and noticed Brittney wasn't on the sandy floor where he had tripped her. She looked back at Seto and saw Brittney behind him again, "Seto behind you."

A flash of annoyance and amusement went across his face and a tiny grin appeared on his face. He turned around with lightning speed and attacked Brittney. She blocked it with ease and the two of them were back doing deadly graceful movements. Regan felt utterly useless with Yugi and Atem battling Zorc and Seto battling Brittney. Suddenly the sky became dark and she looked up to see duel monsters flying overhead.

"It looks like we have some more company." Nile stated appearing beside her.

"Yes, and they aren't welcomed company either." Regan replied and pulled out her deck and duel disk. She put the machine on, placed the deck inside and drew six cards from it. "They are about to have a very bad day. I summon Dark Magician Girl, Guardian Angel Joan, Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Lightpulsar Dragon."

The five monsters appeared in front of her. She felt a sting go through her chest and she gasped. She placed all her weight on her good leg to steady herself as she clenched her chest.

"Do you want-" Nile started, but Regan stopped her from finishing.

"I'm fine; it was just difficult to summon five monsters at once and so close to that thing." Regan told her hinting towards Zorc.

"I'll summon this last one then." Nile said and took the card. "Come forth, Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of Beginning!"

The soldier appeared and nodded at his fellow members. Regan turned to Nile. "I'll keep track of DMG, Joan and Van'Dalgyon. Can you keep track of Red-Eyes, Lightpulsar, and BLS that way we cover more ground?"

"Only if you keep an eye on Seto, I don't want him to push it and well you can do something physical if need be."

"I was planning watching his back," Regan admitted and Nile smiled.

"Now, time to have some fun." Nile replied and ran off towards Yugi and Atem with the two dragons flying and the soldier running ahead.

She turned to her monsters. "Van'Dalgyon use dark lord blast, Joan use angelic stream and DMG use burning sceptre blast. We need to keep these flying monsters away from Seto and his Blue-Eyes White Dragons or the Egyptian Gods if they come over here."

The two females and dragon nodded and attacked the creatures closest to them. Her monsters were doing well taking out the flying creatures, but most of the creatures were barely over 1500 attack and if it was over 2000 Van'Dalgyon or Joan would take care of it before DMG was in range. There was one thing that she found surprising was that each time Guardian Angel Joan would destroy a monster, she felt a little better.

'_Look at you glowing in the heat of battle._' Yugi said in the mind link.

'_Cute, you're just trying to make all these monsters seem like nothing, which they kind of are actually._' Regan replied back as she took a side glance at Seto and Brittney's match.

'_Yes, but no seriously, Guardian Angel Joan's effect is healing you like it does in the game. Take a look at your leg and tell me I'm wrong._'

'_I doubt the effect healing my leg._' She grumbled and looked away from the battle and took a look at her leg. Sure enough the wound was closing but not at a fast rate. She sighed at the thought that she still needed to pamper it. '_The King of Games strikes again._' She mocked slightly.

Yugi didn't respond as Zorc fired a beam of energy at him instead of the monsters. Yugi dodged the attack. '_Too close._'

'_That's a cheap shot, why would he be worried about you when he has six monsters ready to eat him for breakfast._' Regan asked moving out of Van'Dalgyon's way as he landed. Another cheap shot from Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon's tail hit Van'Dalgyon in the back. A sharp pain went through her chest again. She clenched her jaw as the Dragon Lord stepped on the little dragon's face. '_From this it seems just as effect to hit the monster as it is to hit the person._'

'_You're right,_' Nile answered joining the discussion. '_Which is why we've been blocking Kaiba's dragons from harm, we are trying hard not to distract him while Atem tells his dragons what to do. This also applies with the summoner, if the summoner is down then the monsters at out too, just like in Duel Monsters._'

'_Wait a minute, you just said when the summoner is out the monster is out too._' Regan reflected as a realization came to her. '_Zorc protected Brittney when she about to be killed, from how the thing holds himself, he shouldn't care less about a human which means-_'

'_Brittney technically is the summoner of Zorc, his weakness, Regan you're a genius._' Yugi exclaimed.

'_Thank you, I just hope Zorc doesn't know this default and he thinks he's undefeatable._'

The conversation died out as they went back to what they were doing. A new flock of flying monsters appeared that looked a lot stronger with monsters on their backs. She bit her lip as two landed in front of her. They weren't duel monsters so she took out her swords. One of them eyed the battle happening behind her. It started to move towards Seto and she slashed an aura stream in front of it grabbing its attention.

"Me first," she taunted it.

The creature apparently didn't like being taunted and club appeared in its hand while the other had a hammer. The battle didn't last very long for either of them. Steve's movements from the arcade were faster than theirs, but she didn't bother to test the blow that the creatures could dish out. She ran forward between them with her arms crossed and her swords charged and ran between them swinging her blades in the process right through them. Another creature landed in front of her and she released the energy at it splitting it in half.

"Regan move!" Yugi called out to her and she moved towards Seto and Brittney just as a foot from Zorc dropped where she had been standing.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Regan asked ridden another creature before it had a chance to swing its axe.

"While you were busy the platform started to shrink and moved the battlefield a bit closer together so there isn't much space for us humans to go anywhere while he and his goons attacked." Atem replied as the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons surrounded the other side of Zorc that the three gods didn't have. "Blue-Eyes use burst stream of destruction!"

She turned away from the battle to her own as another creature landed. Regan sighed as each one came, landed and then mutilated by her blades. She wasn't sure if she was getting tired and running on adrenaline or she was bored. It was a scary thought, but it quickly removed itself from the top of her head as Zorc's presence changed to one that was about to snap in a rage of annoyance.

"Enough!" The demon yelled and beams of energy shot from the snake like a machine gun randomly around him.

Regan jumped out of the way of one of the beams and accidently ran into Seto as he was holding back a strike from Brittney. Another stream of energy started in their direction and Regan realized Seto hadn't noticed it as Brittney looked like she was overcoming his defence. She tackled Seto to the ground just as the beam almost hit him. There was a scream and Regan looked back at where it came from. She quickly got up before Seto could offer her help and was stunned. Not only had the beam of energy from Zorc had hit her, the snake also had her in its mouth sideways with its left fangs were inside of what looked like her intestines. The snake shook its head in what she could only think of as bloodlust and its teeth were tearing up the woman's midriff. The only sound that entered Regan's ears was Brittney's screams. There was a sickening sound as the teeth sliced through the pelvis bone and Brittney flew a few feet before she hit the ground and a snap echoed the field. She skidded leaving a red trail as she went without a word.

Regan was horrified at the scene, but Zorc took her out of thoughts.

"What is the meaning of this?" The demon asked as he started to fade.

"You were summoned by the woman you just slaughtered. Since she no longer exists, then neither do you!" Atem answered with a high authority voice. "Be gone, and don't come back!"

Zorc looked down at the four humans. "For now I'll leave, but mark my words I'll be back and you would have wished I came back this way."

The demon disappeared with a dangerous laugh that sent chills down Regan's spine. She took another look at Brittney's dead body and Isolde's voice echo in her ear. "_She will be your judge, jury, and persecutor._"

Realization hit Regan hard as she fell to her knees in shock. She caused Brittney's death. It was completely indirectly, but it was her actions that caused Brittney to have that brutal ending. She felt Yugi's presence in front of her and she looked away from the roof top that they had been transported to and up to his face. He pulled her into a hug and she couldn't help but hug back and let a few tears slip from her eyes. But she didn't make a sound. She was a Libra for a reason and she knew that the judgement of Brittney's fate was more than fair. Making noise or crying was way too good for the woman that had destroyed many lives.

With Yugi's help she stood back onto her two feet as Seto came back from Brittney's body holding a blood stained sheet. She looked around and noticed all the duel monsters were gone so she turned her duel disk off and put it back into her bag and her deck in its box. They went down the stairs leaving the body behind. They left the house to find the earth around the hummer normal and Alex and Mokuba waving at them. Mokuba came running and gave his brother a flying hug. Regan smiled it the little piece of innocence that was so pure in her new found world.

She turned to Yugi noticing Nile and Atem were chatting a little ways off. "What's going to happen now?"

"Finding a way out of this place is the first thing and then after that, a new enemy, or at least that's how the pattern occurs."

"Wonderful," she sighed as a picture of Jade flashed through her mind; she closed her eyes to make it disappear into another section of her brain. She reopened them and found a drop of blood on Yugi's cheek. She wiped it off with her thumb. "No more blood."

Yugi looked slightly confused, and then he nodded, "Yeah."

The six of them piled into the hummer and Seto drove away from the house. Regan found herself being repaired again by Alex as she cleaned out the sand and rewrapped the wound that was much smaller and less dangerous due to her angel's effect. She silently sent a thank you to her monsters as she looked out the windshield for anything that was still trying to kill them or a way out. A white pathway appeared and above it had an exit sign with balloons handing from it and a banner underneath that said 'Congratulations, you passed!'

Seto drove into the path and it was dark on the other side. The land was pretty flat with pathways for vehicles to drive through and stones poking out of the ground in an orderly fashion. Seto stopped the vehicle and looked out his window. Regan looked over his shoulder and immediately got out of the hummer. She walked across the grass and knelt down in front of a stone for a silent reflection. On the stone she read the names on it and etched them out with her finger as she tried to make a connection. But she knew she couldn't stay any longer.

'_Another time I will come and stay for a while, but tonight, there is too much to handle and if I stay any longer then these few minutes the grass might not like these salty tears that pour onto your graves._' She stood up and left the grave. Suddenly, she felt the hairs on her neck stand up. She turned around and noticed two apparitions in the dark. Nile appeared and nodded to them and they smiled. Then they were gone. She got back into the hummer and knew that they were back in the real world as her internal clock came online again. Everyone else, she guessed, knew this too and there was the sense of comfort that floated within the vehicle. They stopped at Alex's apartment and dropped her off. She said good night and Seto told her specifically not to come in that morning or else she was fired. The apprentice giggled and told him that he was funny. He just shook his head and Alex walked into the building. The drive was short to Yugi's, Atem's and her houses. Seto stopped the car outside of Yugi's house.

Regan felt Seto's eyes land on her. "Where are you sleeping tonight?"

She shrugged. She wasn't sure of that herself.

"You're staying with Kaiba tonight and I don't care if Jade has a hissy fit or not." Atem stated. "You need to have a good safe sleep, so what do you need before you head off?"

"School clothes, PJs, my binder, and a note saying I left for school early or I had an early cheer practice or something. That way she won't get mad. But how are you going to get into the house?"

"Nile has that covered." Atem grinned and pointed at her house.

Sure enough, Nile was standing inside the opened front door. Regan sighed figuring out what they were talking about after the battle. "Just stay quiet, Mo-Jade is a light sleeper and knows even if Phoenix is walking across the floor, which is why he sleeps in my room."

"Don't worry I got it covered, never underestimate the shadows." Atem answered and hopped out of the hummer and ran to her home.

She face palmed her face as she felt an overtired headache coming alone. She heard something tapping on her window. She looked and noticed Yugi and rolled her window down. "Are you going to be okay confronting Jade on your own?"

She nodded confidently. "Yea, after school I will speak with her. I won't let her know what really happened, but enough for her too see that she needs to cough up the truth."

"And what if she doesn't?"

"I'll get back to you on that one."

Yugi leaned over next to her ear. "Please be careful and if you need someone I'm there in a second." He whispered in her ear.

She looked at him and smiled. Before she could reply, Atem and Nile appeared again and Mokuba jumped in his seat and hit is head off of the ceiling.

"You two siblings know how to scare the crap out of someone." He grumbled.

"Wait you can see her?" Atem asked as he pointed at Nile.

"Yea, always have been, you said it a long time ago, you guys rub Shadow Magic onto me. The more I stick around you guys the more I get."

"Great now Mokuba will want to try something." Nile muttered.

"Well between the four of us and one spirit, it's not like he had much of a choice." Regan said. "Between being around Seto a lot, and recently me that's two people right off the bat one with a Millennium Item that spews Shadow Magic that comes from the Millennium Puzzle."

"Too much brain power," Yugi complained. "Let's talk about this another time and head to bed. Good night."

"Good night Yugi, Atem!" Mokuba called out as Atem placed her wanted items onto her lap.

"Good night," Regan said as Nile waved to the tricolored gentlemen and disappeared.

Yugi and Atem went into the game shop and Seto drove off leaving the area behind. They drove in silence and by the time they got to the Kaiba Mansion, Mokuba was out cold. Seto pulled up to the front doors and shut the engine off. Roland came running outside and looked surprised in Regan's direction. Seto opened the door to Mokuba's seat and undid the seatbelt and picked him out of hummer.

"Sir, do you wish for me to bring Master Mokuba to his bed?" Roland asked.

Seto looked from his brother to Roland and then proceeded to nod. Roland picked Mokuba up and Regan noticed how drained her brother was as the weight was lifted away. She could have sworn Mokuba was five hundred pounds from the way Seto's body relaxed. Roland walked into the home and as he opened the door the light created something to be shiny on his hip.

Regan felt her eyes widen. "You brought the sword with you?"

"Yes, and I expect lessons from you and Nile when we are free from this madness." Seto replied and closed the hummer door. "Come on, let's find you a room."

Seto led her to the second floor and down the hallway. He walked about halfway and across and one door down from the room that she remember as his room and opened the door. The room had the same candy violet as her room at home and was just as big as his room. She walked in and set her things on the desk that was at the end of the bed.

She turned to Seto. "You know you didn't have to do this."

"Get used to it, if this ends the way I think it's going to end, you might want to figure out where your cat's litter box is going."

Regan didn't give a reaction to his statement. There was only really three ways it could possible end and all three of them resulted in her moving in to the ginormous house. Death caused by her, death cause by Seto; or Jade hiding from society and eventually probably a suicide attempt to get what she wanted. But then there was the fourth ending. She stopped thinking before the idea formed.

Regan said good night to Seto and he left the room closing the door behind him. She sighed loudly and changed into her PJs. She wandered over to the large bed and slipped underneath the covers and instantly fell asleep into a land of confusion and the feeling that this one night had changed the rest of her life forever and there was a consequence waiting. She just didn't know if it was going to be painful and then good or good and then painful. She prayed for the first, but knew that if her prayer was answered she was going to wish for the second.

_**Tada, Volume 3 complete! Bet you weren't expecting half of it, if you were then congratulations you can read the future because I sure as hell didn't. :P Anyway next chapter is on the way, though it may come after exam week next week, I have some updating to do in Pokémon Rifts and Legend of Zelda Expanding the Triforce. Until next chapter, DJV-Trio-Blast is out!**_

_**Review, please and thank you.**_

_**Nile: While the author is sleeping, I would like to mention that her lovely boyfriend TyranicFish has some stories on FictionPress that he desperately needs some new readers and some good feedback.**_

_**Regan: Yes, someone who has worse luck then me in their story, maybe I'll go see Alex from Darkwater Chronicles and get some insight on how to deal with spontaneous stuff.**_

_**Nile: If you go, I'm bringing soap; she has a dirtier mouth than a sailor.**_

_**Me: I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!**_

_**Regan: its not that lat- (A puffball pillow cuts her off as it hit her face.)**_

_**Me: I sleep when I wanna sleep!**_


	23. Vol 4: C1: Top Duelist in the Female Div

**Well here is Chapter 1 of Volume 4: The Gamer's Trials Part 1  
>Hope you enjoy and a reminder disclaimer for the story:<br>I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters, though I own the OCs, storyline and the cards that I create.**

**Chapter 1**

**Top Duelist in the Female Division**

Friday November 4th, 2011

Regan got up at the regular time like every other school day, seven thirty. Even though she went to bed around two hours before, she was wide awake and just wanted to get to school, do some work to get her mind off everything that was actually important. Go through cheerleading practice so her mind was even more off from the night before and then while changing and in between classes she wanted to reserve for thinking about the night before and how she was going to confront Jade and make her tell her directly what the hell she was thinking at the time. She hoped that she changed her mind over the last few years, but the memories of the last couple of months betrayed her hope. Jade acted distant since they arrived in Domino. She was ill-tempered and short of any patience like she had other things to deal with that were no one's business except her own.

She sighed as she got dressed into her clothing that Atem and Nile had retrieved for her. Regan looked around the large room that was only small portion of the rest of the castle she was in. It was still the same, nothing had changed meaning her night last night wasn't a dream. It was all real and the only thing that made her actually happy about it was also the reason she was also completely decimated. She was the long lost sister of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. She had a feeling that didn't happen too often in other families, but then again how often does a set up to take over the world by using an aura user and a really long and complex plan happen. The only thing that came to her mind was the movie Elf, but no one was trying to take over the world, it was just a cheesy Christmas movie that she didn't really care for.

She filled her book bag with the essentials of school and of course her multi-colored duel disk she got from Seto on her birthday after Yugi and her saved everyone from Dark Matter. Its color was completely custom colored with the main white color with a green outline, yellow arrows and purple card placers that were outlined in red and life point gauge was blue. She never knew when a duel would pop up in the city so she carried it along with her deck. It never was like that in her home country, but she wasn't complaining. She enjoyed the random duels that happened every once and a while, whether they were from her friends or strangers her record was undefeatable, unless if it was against Yugi, he won the two times they played. The second she got him down to fifty life points and then he played dark hole and then proceeded to play monster reborn to bring her Red-Eyes to the field to deal the final attack.

Regan walked out of her room and proceeded down the hall. She turned to descend down the steps to find Roland waiting at the bottom. She blinked in surprised and wondered if he slept at all. She walked down the steps. She paused and looked up at Roland. He looked neutral, but her puzzle picked up a mixture of worry and a bit of sympathy that came off of him. She replaced her thinking frown with a smile to make the man not notice her inner emotions and thoughts. "Good morning."

"Good Morning Lady Heartin." Roland replied with a bow.

She blinked in surprise, "Lady Heartin? What's with the fancy term?"

"Mr. Kaiba told me about the trip that happened last night. It's a pleasure to have you here, though I am sorry for how the events turned out."

"It could have been worse." Regan shrugged trying hard to minimize any worries the man had. "I guess Seto and Mokuba are still sleeping, the aura sword Seto brought home drained his energy quite a bit."

"They are." Roland answered. "Mr. Kaiba told me to make sure there was something for you to eat in the morning and then take you to school when you got up."

"He doesn't miss a thing does he?"

"Breakfast will be ready momentarily; the kitchen staff didn't know what you wanted so just say what you want." Roland told her as he led her to the dining room.

They walked into the dining room and noticed that one kitchen staff was waiting at the head of the table. The woman bowed and asked what she wanted. Regan didn't want to eat anything, but knew that it was probably just caused by her thoughts so she went for something simply and asked for a small bowl of frosted flakes. The breakfast was quick and the drive by Roland was silent. Regan asked for the tapes from last night to be played in front of her. When she finished watching them with great detail, she realized they arrived at the school. Roland handed her a bloodstained sheet of paper. She took a look at it and noticed it was the DNA sheet that Brittney had and Seto took from her corpse.

"Mr. Kaiba asked me to give this to you, for your talk with Jade." Roland explained as Regan placed it in her bag.

"Thanks Roland, I'm probably going to need this." Regan replied.

"Do you wish for a ride to your house after school?"

"No I'll walk home, but thanks you asking."

Roland turned back to the front and Regan left the limo. Her day went just the opposite of her plan. There was barely anything to do. It was Friday and even the teachers weren't in the mood to teach let alone the students wanting to learn. So her thought of being distracted from important business vanished and came to the top of her head for her to deal with. Another thing that she was not expecting was the fact that her practice was canceled and was rescheduled until Friday November 18th. So instead of waiting, she had to face her problem even sooner and she didn't want to. She didn't even really talk to her friends, not that Joey or Tristan was even at school, but Yugi and Téa gave her some space to think on her own.

By the end of the day she had only one way to address the issue and it was to approach softly, but serious. As she walked through the door into homeroom she was greeted with a large hug from Téa. In confusion, Regan looked at the future dancer. "What's with the hug?"

Téa didn't answer and led her to their corner where Yugi was. They sat down and Yugi sent a warm smile at Regan. She smiled in return. "What's up?"

"Just was wondering how you're doing after last night." Téa answered.

Regan gave her a questionable look. "How did you find out about last night?"

"Atem told me on our way to school when I asked why we weren't walking with you this morning. I'm not sure if I should be feeling pity for you or should be glad for you."

"So that's what the hug was for?" Regan asked and she nodded. "I guess it works both ways."

"Do you have any idea what you're going to say to Jade?" Yugi asked.

Regan shook her head. "The only thing I have covered is the approach, but words, I have no idea."

"I just can't believe that even for the two months here she was hiding her plans so well and played a parent so smoothly." Téa said.

"There were some moments mostly recently that her cover was not so waterproof. Even after what happened last night we don't know what the final plan is or when it's supposed to happen. And by her attitude, she doesn't seem to have much time left to complete her end, whatever that is."

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Yugi asked after a silent moment.

"No, this is something I have to do." She answered and turned to her private thoughts. '_But why do I get the feeling these actions are going to bite me?_'

The bell rang taking her out of her thoughts.

"I hope it goes well." Téa hoped flashing a smile.

Regan nodded and sent back a smile, but it was only skin deep. She already knew that something was going to happen. Regan walked home by herself and thought on how she would bring it up. '_What would you say if you were in this position?_' she asked mentally to Nile.

"I suggest just point blank state your questions." Nile answered popping up beside her. The two walked in perfect rhythm. "You know how she reacts and move around touchy subjects so use your knowledge to your advantage."

'_I wish I didn't have to do this. I almost want to be ignorant from the truth, it seemed simpler then._' Regan replied taking out the stained sheet from her pocket. '_This whole thing has brought more problems to plate then it has brought good and not just with Dark Matter and his stunt last night that almost brought Zorc to the real world, but also with the Dragon Slayers._'

"They don't know about you being Kaiba's sibling though."

'_Says Brittney, for all we know they knew before Seto did._'

"Well if they did, they would have attacked you by now, your much less 'secure'," Nile used her fingers in quotations. "Than Kaiba and Mokuba are and they sure don't know anything about the River's Puzzle either."

'_I still don't think that really tells me there are fewer problems at the table._'

Nile shrugged, "You have me, your bros and your friends to help you out and you can help them out when they need it. There is definitely more good then there is bad with this newest developing plot twist."

'_We'll see about that after this conversation with mo- erm Jade._' Regan changed her words as her house was a few metres away, '_We're here._' Regan found Jade washing the window to her shop and she walked up to her, "Mom?"

"Yes," Jade responded and looked away from the window.

"I figured something out yesterday and I need you to confirm it."

"Alright, ask away."

"Why did you hide the fact that I wasn't your biological daughter?" Regan asked.

Jade looked at Regan like she was high off glue and insane, but Regan felt a wave a panic from her former mother. "I don't know what you're talking about, did one of your friends tell you're adopted." Jade brought her into a hug. "They might have been joking around, but if they weren't then I think you need to find better friends and if it counts I don't approve of Yugi being your friend or his gang-"

"Just stop!" Regan shouted in anger at her accusation and pushed away from Jade. "Tell me the damn truth now and leave my friends out of this."

"I did tell you the truth, you are my daughter."

"Liar! You and your group of lunatics kidnapped me when I was a year old. You aren't my mother and never have been. My mother was Isolde, and she gave me to you so you wouldn't kill Seto, Yugi's father or my real father, Takahashi, and her!" Regan felt tears start to fall onto her checks as the images from the videos replayed. "You destroyed my family-!"

"Regan that's enough!" Jade cut her off. "How could you say something so cruel to your own mother-?"

Regan snapped in rage. "Cruel! You went against your best friends for power. Power of all things! You aren't my mother even if you wanted to be your actions over the years tell your true nature of greed and because of it Kayama isn't around for his son probably because of you, Seto and Mokuba have been through fucking hell and back because you wanted to use them to get even more power from Gorzaburo's company, and then you wrapped me around your little finger to try and get me to do all your dirty work, your final weapon because of my abilities that I didn't even know what I could do with them." Regan pulled out the DNA sheet. "This is from Kaiba's lab."

"Where did you get this?" Jade asked.

"Brittney showed us and then Seto got it from her very dead body after she summoned Zorc and was ironically killed by him which destroyed him again."

"Brittney, I don't even know anyone named Brittney." Jade retorted.

"Bullshit, she documented the important details about your little scheme and I watched them last night and before school. You are a lying-"

Regan didn't get to finish as Jade slapped her across the face. Nile looked as horrified as she felt. Jade look like she didn't even cared anymore. "I said enough!"

Regan felt her feelings brake through her dam that she built to keep them at bay. Between Nile wanting to murder Jade and Jade's waves that she was done messing around, Regan just turned and ran down the sidewalk in tears.

"Regan get back here!"

"No, I don't have to listen to you!" She called back running even faster away.

When she was away from sight a good four blocks away, she turned into an alleyway. She fell onto the wall and slid down it hiding her head in her knees and arms. She cried letting out all the stress that had built up. She needed to let it all go and she didn't care if anyone saw her. Nile wasn't with her at the moment which Regan was grateful for and if she needed her she could just call, but she didn't. Regan never really thought of herself as someone who would cry over everything and anything, but with two times in one day, made her think otherwise. She realized she didn't care, so she just cried like there was no tomorrow to satisfy the need to empty her overfilled dam. When she finally calmed down she splayed out her legs in front of her and took several deep breaths. She took out her duel disk from her bag and put it on to observe it.

Then she heard someone walking down the alley. She looked up to see a seven foot man that looked like he weighed about three hundred pounds and two more of him came from behind him.

"I bet the Queen would love to have a custom design duel disk. Could you tell us where to find one?" The first one asked.

"Sorry I can't help you." Regan replied standing up.

"Then I guess that we'll have to take it from you then." The third one said as all three of them pulled out pretty heavy looking chains.

"Trust me gentlemen, I'm not one of your average school girls, I suggest that you leave before one of you gets hurt."

"Ha you're funny; what are your connections with Kaiba?" The second one asked clicking his chain off the ground.

Regan felt her rage build again. She was already pissed off, but they made her even more pissed as they mentioned Seto. She took a breath as she noticed someone hiding in the shadows before answering calmly. "I don't have any connection with him and even if I did I wouldn't be tell you pieces of dirt."

"Dirt, I'll show you who dirt is." The first one growled in anger and flicked his chain at her.

She defended herself by letting the chain wrap around the duel disk. The man looked shocked as she reefed on it making him fly forward. She right hooked him right under the jaw and knocked him out when it cut the blood circulation to the brain.

"I told you not to start anything." She hissed as the chain fell to the ground. The two other guys yelled in frustration and wiped their chains towards her. She ducked under the first one and jumped over the second on. She ran towards them and jumped onto a box giving her momentum to jump high enough to get onto the third guy's shoulders. The second one whipped his chain hitting his friend's face instead of her. The man fell and she jumped and gave a flying kick across the face of the last one standing. She landed on her feet as the last assault fell to the ground. "I warned them." She sighed as she grabbed her bag.

"Well, well that was amazing. I must congratulate you for taking out the Queen's bodyguards." A female said just in the shadows clapping slowly.

"Well I suggest you find professionals instead of scum who do your dirty work, Miss Queen." Regan said with her back turned to the female.

"So you knew I was the queen and not a random person." The Queen replied and Regan heard her walk out of the shadows.

"I knew you were there when I noticed someone in the shadows when those three showed up." Regan told the female and hinted at the three silent bodies on the ground. "You thought I was just some random person maybe an easy target for a follower when I was down, but when I pulled out my duel disk from my bag, your greed kicked in instead."

Regan turned around to find a peach hair female about seventeen years old with her hair pulled into a braid that circled her head like a crown with the rest hanging loose around her shoulders with a gold tiara on her head. Her eyes were a teal color and her complexion was fare. She wore a pair of jeans and a pink half halter top.

"So really, what kind of connections do you have with Kaiba?" the girl asked.

"None of your business and I would like a name." Regan demanded.

"Sorry my name is Celesta Silex and I'm the top duelist in the female division. My bodyguards call me Queen because I can be authorized to be the Queen of Games."

"There's a female division for duelist?"

"Yes there is, Dueling Judges take female duelists from tournaments and judge there dueling skills as a whole to other female duelists to get the top duelist. You, of course, have to beat the champion first in order to get her title. Girl, your disk looks so awesome, I'm the queen I should have it something like that."

"And yet you wanted to steal it and because you are the best is your reason to have it. Did you know Kings and Queens were assassinated for being so arrogant?"

Celesta flashed her duel disk on her arm. "If you want to be like that, how about you give me your name then we can duel to see this issue over."

Regan grinned at the challenge as she placed her cards in the disk. "I, Regan Heartin, accept your challenge."

"I doubt you'll win, and when I do I want your duel disk."

"And the world revolves around you."

"Duel!" The two of them shouted together.

Regan – 4000 Celesta – 4000

**Turn 1: Regan H: 5 LP: 4000**

"I'll go first." Regan announced drawing a card. She looked over her hand and found a nice strategy, though it might cost her some points. "I end my turn." She announced not placing anything on her field.

"Regan there you are, I've been looking for you." Someone said from behind her.

"Yugi what are you doing here?" She asked looking behind her and noticed her spikey haired friend.

"Nile came to my house and explained what happened, so I came to find you while she went to find Atem." Yugi explained and looked at the three men on the ground. "You did a lot for someone who has been gone for only half an hour."

"Sorry if I worried you and they started it… I warned them." Regan said and looked at the three males like they were the dirt that she had called them and then back to Yugi. "Are all males overly egotistic about themselves when they try to fight a girl?"

"Um… well-" Yugi started and then was interrupted by Celesta.

"So that's your relationship with Kaiba. You make friends with his enemies and look at their tactics to report back to Kaiba so he can demolish them, it's brilliant."

"Um, no." Regan and Yugi said together.

**Turn 2: Celesta H: 5 LP: 4000**

"Whatever, since you didn't put any monsters down or any facedown cards I can do this to you without any worries." Celesta said as she grabbed a card from her hand. "I summon Multiply Rabbit. If I have another Multiply Rabbit in my hand then I can summon it to the field and add its attack points to my other rabbit for the turn."

_**Multiply Rabbit Beast/Effect Attack: 1500 Defense: 1500**_

She placed two of them on the field. "Now one of my rabbits has 3000 attack points while the other has none until the end of the turn, but that's alright. Multiply Rabbit Attack her directly."

The rabbit hopped into the air and kicked Regan.

"I activate a monster effect from my hand." Regan responded ignoring the rabbit's attack as her planned slipped into motion. "When you attacked me directly and I have no other cards on the field, I can special summon this guy and also I can summon a token with the amount of damage as attack and defense points. So I special summon Gorz the Emissary of Darkness and a 3000 attack point Emissary Token." Two emissaries came onto the field one male and the other female both with blades that looked ready to do their job.

_**Gorz the Emissary of Darkness Fiend/Effect Attack: 2700 Defense: 2500**_

_**Emissary Token Fairy/Token Attack: 3000 Defense: 3000**_

"What are you serious? I play a facedown and end my turn." Celesta replied.

Regan – 1000 Celesta - 4000

**Turn 3: Regan H: 5 LP: 1000**

"I won't let you activate that facedown card." Regan said as she drew her card. "This duel is done; I activate Mystical Space Typhoon which destroys your facedown card."

A giant wind flew in and destroyed the facedown card that turned out to be Mirror Force.

"My Mirror Force," Celesta whined.

"Now I activate Dark Core by sending one card to the graveyard from my hand I can remove one monster face-up on the field, so say good bye to your Multiply Rabbit."

The rabbit was sucked into a dark ball and then it was gone. On Celesta's side of the field stood one lonely looking rabbit.

"Well, um," Celesta said looking at her empty field, minus the rabbit.

"Emissary, attack the rabbit and Gorz attack her directly." Regan ordered her monsters. The token wiped the rabbit off the field dealing 1500 points of damage to Celesta. The girl winced and went wide eyed when Gorz appeared in front of her. Gorz attack and threw Celesta against a dumpster.

"Ow, that hurt." Celesta said rubbing her head as the disks shut off and the monsters disappeared.

"Next time don't try to underestimate someone, you may get more than what you bargain for." Regan stated.

"Well I'm always prepared; I'm not leaving without your duel disk and a bit of information." Celesta replied as she snapped her fingers.

There was the sound of a chain hitting the ground.

"Yugi duck!" Regan yelled before turning around. The chain whipped through the air. "Do you ever learn?" She asked the one standing scumbag.

"Yea." He answered and whipped the chain in her direction. She let the chain wrap around her disk like before, but before she could tug on it, the thug tugged first. "I got you." He said gleefully with his arm around her neck.

"Not by a long shot." She gritted her teeth as the man's grip tightened around her neck.

"Regan!" Yugi exclaimed as she went to come to her rescue.

"Stay back or the girl gets a booboo." The scum threatened.

Yugi stood down and Regan saw her chance when the man's grip lessened. She kicked the man in the shin as hard as she could and then bit into the man's forearm hard, but not enough to break skin.

"Gah!"

Regan grabbed a chain from the ground and whipped it at the man's head. He went down with a thud. "Hm, the bigger they come the harder they fall."

"Where did the girl go?" Yugi asked.

Regan looked at where she last saw her. "I don't know where Celesta Silex went off to."

"Wait the female champion of duel monsters?!"

"Yea, you know of her? I thought she was just messing around or something."

"I wonder what will happen now that you defeated her." Yugi asked. "When I defeated Kaiba for the first time, it hit the news like a bee goes for a flower and then Pegasus announced a tournament."

"I don't know what's going to happen now. This duel was recorded in Seto's system due to the duel disks." Regan replied and noticed something flying over Yugi's head. She jumped and grabbed it and then released it just as it self-destructed. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know."

She sighed at the fact that she should have a word with Seto about the matter, he was either going to be very proud or he was going to be angry that she interrupted he day off with Mokuba and the sooner the better before one of his workers got a glimpse at it and told the news stations. She didn't want to be famous, yet. "Up for a trip to where Seto is?"

"Sure, I called him and he said that he was heading to his office because someone called him there." Yugi stated and they ran side by side to Kaiba Corp.

When they got there, there were at least a fifty news trucks and reporters at their vans just outside of the office door, out on the patio where the Blue-Eyes White Dragons sat.

"Hey Seto, what's up?" Regan asked when Yugi and she found Seto and Mokuba at the doors of the office. The reporters still seemed like they were setting up microphones and cameras meaning they just arrived.

"Well minus from the anonymous phone call, one of the reporters said that someone sent a message to every news station most of them being worldwide to come here because I was showing the new female champion who will be attending the biggest tournament ever thrown." Seto responded.

"What are you showing them?" She asked cautiously.

"Well a few minutes ago, nothing, now a tape that shows who the new champion."

"Kaiba, you might want to review it before the reporters are ready just in case it was spam." Yugi stated trying not to show any attention.

Seto took out a pocket CPU from his pocket and tapped the screen a few times. He watched it and Regan watched the realization spread across his face. He looked away from the video and towards her. "You're the new champion?!"

As soon as he said that every news reporter turned at once.

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to see you." She whispered as she backed up slowly moving behind him. Mokuba pushed her beside Yugi, "Hey!"

"The first mob of reporters is always a classic, so enjoy." Mokuba grinned evilly and ran into the safe haven of the giant building.

The reporters came all at once. A FOX reporter was in the front of the pack. "Yugi Muto, you came along with our new dueling champion, what is your relationship with this girl?" The Fox reporter asked just before a CBC reporter shoved her back.

"You called Seto Kaiba by his first name, are you in a romantic relationship?"

"A video of the duel will be sent to your stations," Seto replied avoiding the question entirely. "You are on my property so you will only ask questions about the female duelist and the upcoming tournament. And well you can ask whatever you want for Yugi."

Yugi sent a dirty look towards the CEO and Regan, standing so close to Seto somewhat elbowed him and hopefully none of the cameras caught the action. Even if they weren't siblings, she still would have elbowed him. She realized then that they were actually pretty good friends and now siblings. Seto tapped his screen ignoring her action and then put the pocket CPU away.

"Who is the top duelist in the female division?" The reporter from Fox asked.

"I am… my name is Regan Heartin." She answered as the crowd got silent. "I am the duelist who defeated Celesta Silex."

"Ms. Heartin, in the video you are shown defending yourself from three thugs sent by the former champion, who taught you to fight?" The CBC man asked

"I prefer Regan not Ms. more simpler really, and as for the question, I've had training from a fighting trainer, though I prefer to keep violence to a minimum." She answered not wanted to tell the world that the great Seto Kaiba was her personal trainer along with Alex being her weapon's master.

The CBC man turned to Yugi. "The King and Queen of games will be determined in the upcoming tournament. Do you have any useful tips to any one participating in the tournament?"

"Try your hardest and have fun." Yugi answered calmly.

"Last question," The FOX woman started. "The tournament is being held in Toronto, Canada. Do you think that there will be any disturbances like other tournaments in the past?"

"Well it's nice that there's a home advantage." Regan joked and to her surprise most of the reporters chuckled. "But as for disturbances, we can only hope for none."

"Thank you for your time." The CBC reporter concluded and they reporters flew away.

She wandered over and sat on the steps of the building. "How do you guys deal with the media?"

"We don't, they are like vultures you throw the meat and they will follow to grab it, so you avoid the weird questions and feed the good questions." Yugi answered.

"I didn't even want this title; all I was doing was defending myself." She replied thinking over the duel again.

"Well you have it now so deal with it and don't lose your title either." Seto warned as he pulled out an envelope. "Did you find one of these in the mail?"

"No I haven't even been inside my house; I'm not in the mood to go see Jade either."

"Hm, I'm going to have to go kill the bitch for her actions."

"I got one." Yugi stated trying to invade the death thoughts from Seto. He pulled out the same envelope.

"I doubt I'm getting one anyway, if they came in today and they are from Canada that would have taken at least a week and a bit if they have their own postal service. Besides I've never been to a tournament anyway."

"Well after that news report you'll be getting one if you haven't received one already. Remember that you're an eight star duelist on the charts." Seto told her as Mokuba appeared from behind her. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you should go home and get ready, the flight leaves tomorrow morning so I'll be picking you up with the limo."

"But I don't want to go home." She said crossing her arms, "At least not right now."

"Yugi… could you?" Seto asked.

"Regan you can stay at my place until you feel like going home, I'm sure Grandpa won't mind the extra company." Yugi told her.

She sighed and turned to Seto as one of the reporters' questions went through her head. "What other games do you think the tournament will be hosting if it is more than just one game?"

"Does it really matter what game it is, all I know is that I'm not losing."

"Unless it's against me that is." Yugi answered smugly.

"Do you always get to have the last word, Yugi?"

"I do when it comes to games." Yugi replied and pulled Regan away from Seto and Mokuba. "See you at the airport Kaiba, the invitation states no private forms of transportation."

"I know."

"Bye Seto, Mokuba see you in the morning." Regan called to them and the two brothers headed towards a limo on the side of the road.

They walked back to Yugi's place in silence. Regan thought it was weird that a tournament was being held at the same time Celesta was beaten. She disregarded the thought; the invitations were sent a week before the incident, there was no connection between the two. But it didn't settle her feelings that it could have been planned, especially with the fact that her life was planned out completely even before she was born. Talk about putting Destiny on a run for its money. When they arrived at the store Regan looked across the street at her home and noticed that the car was gone and the lights were out. "I wonder where she went." She asked herself before following Yugi into his home.

Grandpa was sitting on the couch with the T.V. on

"What are you watching?" Yugi asked as they sat down next to him.

"There's a special broadcast about the tournament you were invited too, coming up next." Grandpa answered.

The side door opened and Atem and Téa walked inside.

"What's up?" Regan asked them as they sat on the other sofa.

"Nothing really," Téa answered. "We got the news from Nile though; she's back in the puzzle again."

"They were so on a date." Grandpa mumbled very quietly with a hint of suspicion.

"So how are you-"

"Don't even ask, but sit tight, you're about to see the outcome." Regan interrupted Téa.

Atem and Téa looked at each other in confusion and turned their attention to the news on the T.V.

A reporter from Domino News came on the screen. "Good evening Domino City, today there was a severe boat collision on the Domino Pier today…" The reporter talked about the three boats that had taken part in the accident and how two damaged some warehouses. According to the reporter no one was killed but there were some injuries as she listed the people. As she finished, a male reporter sat down next to her.

"Have you heard about the Game Tournament coming up?" He asked her, "The Gamer's Trials?"

"Yes, there are few people that haven't. It is said to be the biggest tournament ever to be thrown."

"Well I have a special news broadcast from the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba, about a brawl between the top female duelist, Celesta Silex's goons and a random girl that seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, or at least that what it was until it turned out like this."

The video came on to show her placing on her duel dick and observing it.

"Hey you're on T.V. Regan." Grandpa said excitedly.

Regan continued to watch as the three men approached and they had their little discussion. The 'brawl' broke out. The battle was apparently really quick and the scene turned to her pausing when Celesta walked out to confront her. Regan got up from her seat, walked out of the room and outside. She didn't need to watch what happen as it played out in her head even as she walked away. It was dark and cold when she got outside, but she didn't mind. Across the street the house was still dark with no vehicle in the driveway. She didn't know how long she stood outside, but she had a feeling that news report was long done. Yugi appeared from inside.

"She's still not back." Regan told him still looking at her home, watching for some change.

"You worried about her?"

"N- um yea." She answered looking at the ground. "Even though she's a bit of a greedy bitch, she's still human and she did take care of me for the last fifteen years, this whole thing seems so small."

"Jade and Brittney along with the rest of that group messed up two families that is not something small, she lied about your whole life, but I know where you're coming from." Yugi replied.

"I'm glad out of the two of us someone does, I don't even know why myself that I want to make sure she's okay." She replied unconsciously placed her hand on where Jade had slapped her. She felt tears start to weld in her eyes. "I should hate her, Seto doesn't seem to have a problem with hating and neither does Atem and I think Nile has a bit of resentment hiding underneath, but I cant."

"Don't worry about not having someone to hate, it's not in your nature to hate, which is what makes you, you. You have the ability to destroy anyone who dares to cross your path, to eliminate everyone you see unfit to live, but you don't because you can't hate enough to kill."

"How do you know?"

"Regan, I can't hate even if I wanted to, the whole light and dark separation five thousand years ago kind of does that." Yugi smiled with glee. "Not that I wanted to kill anybody. We should head back inside before they think we disappeared."

"Good idea." Regan smiled and they walked back inside and were met with an audience of blank faces and the television off. "What?"

"You're dangerous." Grandpa answered.

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"Don't take it the wrong way, it's just that you can defend yourself extremely well… excellent dueling skills I might add."

"Thanks, I think." Regan replied and turned to head back out again.

"Hey where are you going?" Yugi asked.

"It's getting late and so I figured I should head home and get something for supper, if Jade comes home I'll avoid her, but I have a feeling she won't be."

"Well Yugi will be glad to walk you home." Atem said with a sneaky smile.

Regan and Yugi turned to look at him so she couldn't see Yugi's reaction. It looked like he was going to retort, but it failed.

"Sure," Yugi replied and turned back around and Regan saw a hint of red on his face. She turned quickly to the door as she felt her face go red.

"Okay, see you later." Grandpa called as they went out the door.

They walked across the street and into her home. She wandered to find a note sitting on the counter. She picked up the note which was written in English.

'What does it say?" Yugi asked beside her.

"It says that she went to Canada for a couple of days and left me quite a bit of money, though I probably don't need it."

"What do you mean by 'quite a bit'?"

"Ten grand Canadian, by the looks of it," Regan answered as she picked up the money that the note was sitting on.

"That's not quite a bit, that's like go buy an apartment kind of money. Ten grand is like seven hundred and fifty thousand Yen. What on earth was she thinking?"

"766, 798 Yen and it was probably just that, but I thought because of their plan in its final motion they would want me to be close by." Regan responded as she picked up her house phone and dialed Jade's cellphone. There was a vibrating noise that came from the living room. She followed the noise and found the cellphone sitting on the coffee table. She turned off the cell phone and set it back on the table. "Unless they want me to think that I'm being abandoned and it will make me feel angry which will eventually turn to hate."

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked moving in front of her.

"I…I don't know-" She didn't finish her thought as someone knocked on the door making her jump.

"Jumpy are we?" Yugi asked and lightened her mood.

She smiled and went to answer the door. She opened the door to find Joey in a mail suit with a piece of mail in his hand standing outside of her door. "…Hi?"

"Hi Regan, I was just doing some mail delivering and someone wearing cloak came up to me and told me this was for you and said to deliver it right away. So here you go." Joey said and gave her the letter he was holding.

She let Joey into the house. "Are you in the upcoming tournament?"

"Yes I am," Joey beamed. "By the way I saw you on T.V. on my run, nice job those guys didn't stand a chance."

"Are you talking about in general or just the goons?"

"The goons, they looked like they were the preps and you were the alley chick." Joey answered and looked at her to find a blank face. "But of course you looked clean and pretty, not dirty… your duel was epic… anyway, what's in the letter and be careful when opening it."

She wandered over to the couch and sat down. Yugi sat beside her and Joey stood in front of them. She opened the letter to find an invitation along with an id card and two plane tickets to Canada on some private plane. She set the items beside her and looked at the invitation. It was written in English and said. "You have been invited to the Gamer's Trials tournament which will be held November 5th 2011 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. All expenses paid and one companion of your choice for free, any other companions will have to pay for themselves. Transportation is included and no privately owned transportation will be allowed." She read the invite out loud for both of them to hear.

"I don't understand why they would have the invitation be delivered so late if it was for you, aren't you an eight star duelist?"

"She is which makes me a little concerned over what the tournament will actually be about." Yugi answered in thought.

A light bulb entered Regan's brain. "What did the hooded person look like? What did they sound like?"

"Um, I couldn't tell you really." Joey answered a little freaked over her questions. "They weren't short, but I'm not sure it they were female or male. Why?"

She looked at the letter remembering the little device she found above Yugi's head. "Because the person who gave it to you might have been watching my duel or maybe before that…"

"What made you get that idea?"

"Joey you don't know what happened last night, do you?" Regan asked him.

"I'm presuming sleep because that's what I was doing, but no I don't. I've been with Mai all day and then mail run started a couple of hours ago."

Regan pulled out the sheet of paper that had Brittney's blood stains on it and passed it to Joey. "In a short form of everything minus the videos Yugi, Atem, Mokuba, Alex, Nile, Seto, and I watched we were sucked into Seto's new kind of virtual world technology and it told us what really happened on why Seto's and Mokuba's lives were turned upside down and well they had this plan way before I was even born and that sheet of paper tells you why."

"You're Kaiba's sister!" Joey exclaimed and then it clicked in as his face darkened. "So today when you were in that alley, which was probably caused by an argument between you and Jade meaning, she denied everything that you said. Which she's the one who caused that bruise on your face, god Regan I'm sorry."

"Joey its fine,"

"No it isn't. That is not fine and neither is the fact that you were placed in this kind of position." Joey stated with seriousness and gave the sheet back to her. "I want to see the videos as soon as I can, got it."

"If you want to I guess." Regan sighed. "I guess you have the right to know about it as much as I do, I'll set them up over the tournament so you, Tristan and Téa can watch them. You guys might be able to get more from them in case we missed something."

"Thanks, well I better head out to finish my run." Joey announced as he headed towards the door.

"See ya tomorrow." Yugi called out as Joey left.

Regan sighed and placed her head on the back of the couch. "I'm getting tired of this, first Dark Matter and then you add Dragon Slayers to the mix and then yesterday Brittney which is a whole new group of people that we know nothing about looking for Dragon Slayers to do their work so they can use me. Now we have this tournament that may or may not be a trap."

"We'll get passed it like we always have, but you're right this tournament is not looking very friendly and I have a feeling I'm not going to like the ending of it." Yugi said in thought.

"Well I hope it's a happy ending, though for the past two months they haven't been boring. To tell you the truth without all this chaos, I think I would die of boredom. With order you need chaos so I guess this will never end." She laughed and Yugi joined her.

"So what are you planning then for this tournament?"

"Well I plan to find out who the culprit is, if there is one, and make sure they never mess with us again and made send out a word to other future enemies to watch their step." She yawned as she tried to stand up, but she became dizzy from exhaustion and fell back down. She placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm tired."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, just sitting here next to you makes the world seem like a much safer place."

She felt a tear escape and then felt Yugi wipe it away. "Hey no crying, everything will turn out all right in the end."

"But there always needs to be some sort of sacrifice that needs to be made before it calms down again. Brittney was killed and that ended the chaos last night, but what about now. Who will be killed? I don't want to lose anyone, I don't want to watch someone die in front of me again and I certainly don't want to lose anyone close, especially you." She answer as her eyes closed.

_**Multiply Rabbit: Beast/Effect 4 star 1500 ATK 1500 DEF  
>When you summon this card and you have another Multiply Rabbit in your hand you can special summon it and make it's attack 0 to give another Multiply Rabbit 1500 extra attack points until the end of turn.<strong>_

**Tada, chapter one complete and LOZ is soon to follow  
>Review please and thank you :D<strong>


	24. Vol 4: C2: A Canadian Tournament

_**Chapter 2 of Volume 4 complete, yay!  
>I graduated on Wednesday so I'm free so the summer… until I go to university in the fall. Anyway, here is the next chapter.<strong>_

**Chapter 2**

**A Canadian Tournament**

6:30 PM

Yugi looked at Regan and she was partially conscience on his shoulder. He didn't want to move so he thought of her words, well one in particular: sacrifice. They almost lost their love ones several times over the last month; some because of Dark Matter and some because of the Dragon Slayers. Last night was an entirely new group that was planned right down to the minute. Brittney was killed because of her actions, but ultimately it was Regan's actions when she went to save Kaiba. His memory played back the final video that was played before they went to find Brittney.

_*Flashback*_

"_Fine, we have a deal." Isolde whispered walking towards the helicopter. Little Seto was released and ran straight to Takahashi. The father met him half way picked him up out of the snow. There were whispers of 'its okay, everything will be alright,' coming from the man as he tried to comfort the boy. Isolde made it to Jade and gave a glare so dangerous and deadly it made Seto's death glares seem like lovely kittens of adorableness. "If you hurt my child or you break this deal I swear to every god that has, is and will be that you will all meet the worse deaths imaginable and just before you die your lives will be the most miserable fucked up days that you would wish you were dead."_

"_Yea, because imaginary friends are going to cause suffering and death," Charlie retorted with a sinister grin._

"_You'll regret everything, whether you keep up your end of the deal or not, she will be your judge, jury, and persecutor." Isolde answered deadly as tears came from her eyes and kissed the baby on the forehead._

_*End of Flashback*_

It seemed like her mother's, her real mother Isolde; prophecy was correct, but how far would it go? Would it continue with Jade and that man named Charles. His thoughts turned to the tournament. He didn't know what was going to happen at the tournament. It could be just for fun, but it seemed every tournament he went to had some twist to it, and it was never the rules that got him. He hoped it wasn't going to be a huge twist like it was at the KC Grand Championships, but he had a funny feeling in his gut that it wasn't going to be so simply fixed like rebooting the system. The Battle City tournament came to mind of everything going to hell. There were too many variables that could twist out the fun of the really long tournament. From what he could remember it was a week and a half tournament. Who in the world would needs almost two weeks to run a tournament, Yugi didn't know, but there had to be a reason that it was going to be that long to play a few card games and whatever games were planned at the event. "We'll all get through this alive and I don't want to lose you either." He promised as he placed his entire heart into the promise.

They sat there for another five minutes and then Regan stirred. "I'm going to make a sandwich and then I'm heading upstairs to pack, I need to find someone to watch Phoenix while I'm gone."

"I'm sure there are several people not going to the tournament." Yugi answered as Regan lifted her head and moved closer to him. He blushed as his heart jumped.

"I think Ryou is staying, he said he had something to do here, somehow he found out about Zorc last night. I think Nile might have told him." Yugi was about to comment when Regan sighed. "Yea, she told him about Zorc and the night, last night. I wanted to bring him as a guest so he can have his friends around and keep him away from Dark Matter, but maybe him being here doing his research is a lot safer than him coming with us to Canada. For all we know this could be another stunt created by that demon."

"Bakura would be a good choice; he can stay here too and protect our city while we're gone. He may not look like it, but he is a master strategist and a really good gamer."

"Alright I call him and see if he wants too, must be lonely being in his room by himself each night."

"Perhaps," Yugi replied thinking. "But he is probably the bravest guy I know and he will do what he knows is right. So whatever he is researching is probably something to keep Zorc from saying hello again."

"Well I better make that call."

"I can stay and help you pack?" Yugi told her.

"No it's all right, you still need to get yourself ready for tomorrow." Regan answered.

They got up from the couch and she led him to the door. He opened it and was about to head out when something attacked his rational brain and he turned around to face her. He brushed her blond and brown hair behind her ear and kissed her. It wasn't long as his rational brain caught up and remembered that Kaiba was going to be a hawk over her. But then he didn't care as he broke the kiss. "See you at the airport tomorrow."

She looked stunned as she nodded and then she broke into a smile that wasn't filled with any sadness. He smiled back and left. As he walked or floated, he wasn't sure, across the street he was though of how stupid he was being back at her place. He walked inside and his grandfather greeted him.

"Did my grandson find love?" Grandpa asked.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned his grandfather.

"You are fluttering about and blushing madly, probably at something that you might be regretting." Grandpa answered chuckling.

Yugi looked around the room to make sure nobody else was in the room, including Atem. He walked over to his grandfather and whispered what he did.

"You kissed her! Ho, ho!" Grandpa yelled in excitement.

"Shhh, Kaiba probably has mics planted all around this place. But still I don't even know why I did it, but she…" Yugi tried to explain, but he couldn't find the words. He heard chuckling from behind him. Yugi turned around to see Atem smirking. "What?"

"Nothing," Atem replied and was about to walk away when Yugi found the question he wanted to ask him earlier.

"Did you get an invitation?"

"You mean this?" The Pharaoh answered as he pulled out an envelope. "I believe every high level duelist and gamers along with duelists and gamers from previous tournaments were invited. And before you ask I'm inviting Téa and Joey is inviting Tristan. Who are you inviting?"

Yugi had to think about that as Grandpa started to point at himself and jumped up and down. "Grandpa would you-?"

"Yes Yugi, I would love to go!" Grandpa answered before Yugi could finish.

"Well then I guess we better get ready to go then."

Atem, Grandpa and Yugi went upstairs to get their things together. As Yugi packed he realized just how strange the tournament was beginning to seem. He called Regan to make sure she got a hold of Bakura and to his relief she had. But what she told him added to his worry of a setup at the tournament. Yugi headed downstairs and noticed that Atem and Grandpa had already finished and placed his bag with the other two. He wandered into the kitchen as the scent of ordered pizza filled his nose. He passed his grandfather in the living room along the way and was grateful to find Atem sitting at the small table. He sat down and grabbed a slice of pizza from the box. He started to eat, but as more of the latest events started to click together, his stomach didn't feel like eating anymore.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Atem asked.

"Something is bugging me." Yugi confessed. "You said that the top gamers in the world are going to be there, either from last tournaments or just their high level record."

"Yes I did."

"Regan is a high level duelist and she has been for a while, but she didn't receive an invitation and Bakura is one of the top players in Monster World and half a dozen other games, but he also wasn't invited to the tournament. The only reason why Regan is going is because Joey was on delivery route and a cloaked figure handed him the invitation to give to Regan after the news report about her beating Celesta; which was being recorded by a little device that was floating about. It self-destructed before we could see who made it or what it was. She was going to invite Bakura, but Nile had told him about the incident apparently earlier that day and he wanted to stay behind and do some research and protect Domino for us while we're gone. This tournament I don't think is going to end very nice at all and I'm worried about who it will affect and how devastating the blow will be."

Atem thought about what he had said for a while and Yugi ate another slice as his stomach gave him trouble for not eating earlier. "You're right, there is something not right here. That hooded cloak with the late invite and the fact that Bakura wasn't invited means that this tournament might be under the control of DM. There are too many coincidences that have been happening way to close together. Though I'm not sure how they timed that Regan would meet up with Celesta, but it might not have been an accident that they did. Speaking of meeting up, where did Jade run off to? When I was outside a few minutes ago her vehicle still wasn't there."

"She went to Canada, which is also very curiously timed that I don't like." Yugi answered.

"So how is Regan getting to the airport?"

"She's being picked up by her brothers."

"Her brothers, when did Regan have brothers?" Grandpa asked as he joined them at the table.

"He doesn't know?" Atem asked raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you were going to tell him." Yugi answered and they both turned to their grandfather. "Grandpa, something happened last night and it's a long story so I hope you're comfy."

Between Atem and Yugi they managed to tell the trip that they had last night into Kaiba's virtual world and just about everything that happened. They paused at the end to let the old man have everything sink in.

"So what you've just told me is that Jade is not who she says to be and has a group of people looking to take over the world by using the Dragon Slayers to get Kaiba's company. Regan is really the sister of Seto and Mokuba and she was kidnapped at a young age because of her abilities and that they had this entire plan planned out before she was even born. And now that you found out this plan, they might have set their plan at a faster rate and they have planned out everything even up to this very moment and even farther into the future. And somehow your father being who he is got stuck in the middle and because of this entire plan is the reason why he left. But you have no idea if he's alive or dead because he was protecting his friends and family. And he I thought he was out gambling because he always has money in the bank giving to this household. Is that about everything?"

"And the fact that Zorc made a brief visit and knows everything between reading Regan's memories and the updates he gets from Dark Matter." Yugi replied.

Grandpa shrugged. "It seems like you have yourself in another mess that you need to get out of. I'm sure you can do it and I'll support you anyway I can, just one thing."

"What is that grandpa?" Atem asked.

"How in the gods above is such a sweat girl like Regan related to Kaiba and Mokuba!"

"Well you see you take a woman-"

"I know how, smartass." Grandpa scolded the Pharaoh. "I just find it strange that they are related, different upbringings do that to people I guess. What did you say about their bloodline Yugi?"

"Magic bloodlines, the first one being Egyptian which was probably from Priest, erm Pharaoh Seto being the father, Takahashi. And the second coming from Camelot, which was direct descendent being their mother Isolde, she was apparently a princess. Why?"

"Two powerful bloodlines, one of Shadow Magic and the other being a Pendragon, no wonder they could have easily given birth to such powerful children two shadow users and an aura user. From you description of Regan last visit to Canada, she has a lot of aura stored inside and it could only take a small amount of stress to make the bubble pop."

"What do you mean by that?" Yugi asked.

"Well with her puzzle, she has more access to Shadow Magic that she gets from your puzzle. On top of that her aura is not complete meaning if someone else other than herself took it off it would destabilize because she's had it stable for so long being with Nile, which is her other half. Regan needs learn to control her ability before that group of fiends get to her. Aura is powerful weapon as are the shadows, but having so much her aura could be manipulated to control her instead of her controlling it. Exactly like the shadows."

"But that's not possible for her aura to control her, its part of her as my aura is a part of me, it can control her. I understand if the Shadows were the one doing it, they are a living essence that only a few get to branch out of this realm into another and do what they do upon the earth. If she doesn't like it then the Shadows do what she needs to do."

"She?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes the Shadow Realm has a gender." Atem replied. "Please answer Yugi's question."

"This group of people may have enough of her aura over the years that they might have created a way to control her like a puppet, like the Millennium Rod can. If they use this device when she is still not completely a master and it does its own thing, like it has been doing ever since she solved her puzzle and even more recently they might be able to use it just before she matures into a full aura user. So when she becomes a full aura user-"

"The aura will be the one in control and not the user." Yugi and Atem concluded at the same time.

"Exactly."

"So how do you stop something like this from happening?" Atem asked. "My sister is still in that puzzle and they might be able to bend her aura if they get control of Regan, like you said they have the same aura, just split down the middle. They might be able to have two aura users as their weapons."

"The only way to stop them from doing what they are doing is either make sure Regan becomes a full aura user before they have a chance to use it or destroy everything they have. If neither of these is completed and they get a hold of her than the results you may not like and you certainly won't like the way to free her from such a curse."

"What do you mean, Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Whether you destroy the device or not either way in order to keep the planet safe is to kill Regan in the end."

"WHAT!"

"If you take out the device, the machine will die slowly and probably very, very painfully. But if you can't get to the main remote then you have to destroy the machine below." Grandpa said darkly as his voice was filled with seriousness and sadness.

"Then I will do everything I can in order for that not to happen. If I have to I will place a barrier around Regan in the Shadow Realm until we get this straightened out, then I will."

"I'm with Yugi on this one, if Regan leaves this world or becomes a weapon, it will all be in the favor of Zorc either way he will rise and not only will we have to deal with two fronts we would have lost a good friend and a sibling all for nothing. This whole thing seems way too dangerous for Regan and Nile to stay here if that is what is going on and is to happen."

"Well for now in order to prevent anymore capturing of her aura by their group, aware her of this and keep her away from suspicious people. Maybe moving to Kaiba's mansion would be the best for everyone including her. She can train there in peace and no strange people will be showing up." Yugi and Atem nodded at their grandfather. Suddenly his face lit up. "That's right I came in here for a reason, on the back on the invitation it says to have something formal to wear at the opening ceremonies."

Yugi gave his grandfather a blank face at the change of subject. It seemed their discussion was over so sighed as he picked up the phone. "Guess better make sure everyone else knows about the formal wear, including Kaiba."

He dialed up Tristan's house to get a hold of them. After arguing for several minutes with Tristan and Joey as they were bunking up together for the night, he finally managed to talk them into packing something formal. He hung of the phone only to dial in more numbers to call up Kaiba's mansion. At first he didn't think that anyone would pick up after the fourth ring, but to his relief Kaiba did. Yugi told him about the formal clothing and was about to hang up, but Kaiba didn't want to stop the phone call yet and told Yugi not to call Regan about the formal wear.

"Why, she needs to pack something or she may not be able to attend the opening ceremonies." Yugi commented.

~I have it covered, besides she's probably already asleep.~

"And you know this how?"

~She called before she went to bed.~ Kaiba stated and then proceeded to hang up the phone before Yugi could say anything else.

He sighed and placed the phone down. Yugi already knew that Atem told Téa while he was speaking to Joey and Tristan so he decided it was time to turn in. He left the kitchen said good night to Atem and Grandpa and then headed to his bedroom. He put on his PJs and jumped into bed. As soon as he touched his pillow sleep came over him like fog in the morning.

Yugi looked around to find himself in a dark void. Suddenly, he heard laughing that sent chills down his spine. "Who's there, what do you want?" he yelled out into the void.

The laughing became a dark chuckle. "You already know what I want, but you won't be able to stop me."

"That's a long list of things the people have been wanting lately, so if you think that you can get away with whatever you're planning then you're wrong. So who are you?"

"You will know who I am, eventually." The laugh called out from everywhere and nowhere all at the same time.

Then, skeletons started to wander out of the void with all sorts of different blades and weapons. Yugi felt himself start to panic on the inside and looked around for something to defend himself. He couldn't find anything and he took a step back away from the undead. He fell into something and he turned around to see what it was. Behind him was a skeleton and another set of armed skeletons a few feet away behind it. Without thinking, he grabbed the sword that the skeleton was holding and destroyed the creature. He looked around for an exit, but the mob had surrounded him, swallowing the light that was left that allowed him to see the mob in the first place. He swung his sword taking out several skeletons before the got a chance to use their weapons on him. Then, as he turned around a skeleton slashed him with a sword and caught his face with the blade and made him cry out in pain.

Yugi jolted straight up from his pillow, breathing heavily and in a cold sweat. He felt a sharp pain where the sword cut his face in his dream. He touched it and found it was wet. He looked at his hand and saw blood covering his fingertips. '_I must have cut myself in my sleep._' He thought as a sigh came across his mind calming his nerves down slightly. He got out of his bed and wandered to his mirror. He looked into it and stumbled backwards in shock and fell on his butt. He continued to look at in the mirror as he ran his fingers on the wound. It was smooth, easily two inches across his left cheek and thin, nothing he could have done in his sleep. It also was the exact place where the skeleton had took its sword to him. "Who the hell are you?!" he demanded in a whisper of anger, though he thought he heard fear slip in too.

"Yugi are you alright? What are you doing on the floor?" Someone asked from his door way.

Yugi turned to it and got up too fast as he felt light headed. He noticed Atem was at the door so he calmed down again. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Don't worry about me, what happened to your face?"

"It was just a bad dream and I startled myself when I saw myself in the mirror. That's how I got on the floor and I scratched my face." Yugi lied to him.

Atem didn't look satisfied, but just nodded. "Alright, I'll give you some space to think about it; by the way it's almost six, so I suggest you get dress because we are heading out to get Joey, Téa and Tristan, then to the airport."

He left and Yugi closed his door. He got dress into the clothes that he had left out while he was packing the night before. He placed on a pair of jeans and a white long sleeve shirt. He grabbed his book bag to make sure everything he needed was in there. He set the bag down and grabbed his deck belt and put it on. He put on a light coat, grabbed his bag, placed on his shoes and then walked out the door. He walked down the stairs and started to help Atem load the rental vehicle they had rented. When they finished Grandpa magically showed up saying they needed to load the van.

"Grandpa, we finished that two minutes ago." Yugi stated.

"Oh, so I see, okay then let's get going and get our friends." Grandpa answered and then he gave him a weird expression. "Yugi come here for a second."

Yugi sighed as he knew what it was about and slowly went to his grandfather. As soon as he reached the old man, he's cheek was being examined. "Grandpa it's nothing, I-"

"Who cut you with a blade?"

"I startled myself this morning and fell-" Yugi started and Grandpa looked at him with a look that meant he wasn't in the mood for the roundabout story. Yugi sighed. "I had a nightmare and I woke up with it this morning. It's nothing really."

The man looked at him with concern, but also sighed at the fact he wasn't going into any more details. "Alright, we have to get going or we'll be late."

They sat down in the van and Grandpa took off before he even had his seatbelt done up. They picked up Joey and Tristan up first and then a few minutes of driving later they picked up Téa at her place. As the drive went on towards the Tokyo Airport, Yugi was glad none of them had asked him about the wound on his cheek. They talked about what might be at the tournament, but nothing about it ever being something that might be their worst nightmare which also pleased Yugi to no end. When they got to the airport, the workers came up to the vehicle as they pulled into the parking lot where they were to leave the rented vehicle. The workers asked if there were any guests heading to the Gamer's Trials. Joey, Atem and Yugi all showed their invitations to the airport workers. They told Grandpa to drive and turn left to the designated sign telling where to drop off the vehicle as the private planes were waiting. They drove to the other end of the parking lot and found four planes waiting for the arrival of the invited. They got out of the vehicle, plane attendants came to the vehicle and placed their luggage on carts and led the way to the plane that they were going to be flying in. They were led to the third plane and saw three people that they knew very well. Kaiba was holding onto his usual briefcase while Mokuba had his backpack on and Regan also had a backpack on, but was holding onto a two by two by half a foot box. Regan noticed them and started to wave hello. As they arrived at the plane the attendants placed their luggage on the plane and Kaiba had his morning comment.

"Regan please tell me that you invited the mutt with your invite ticket."

"Sorry Seto, I didn't invite anyone he's an invitee." Regan replied with a shrug.

"Dammit, I wanted you to send him home."

"Is Mai here?" Joey asked ignoring Kaiba all-together.

"Yup, she's already in the plane." Regna answered happily.

Joey ran to the plane and up the stairs, "See ya guys." And then he slipped into the plane.

They stared blankly as an airport worker came up to them. "Ladies and gentlemen, the plane will be taking off shortly. Please board the plane."

"Okay, this should be a fun long ride." Téa said as they boarded the plane.

The plane was bigger than what Yugi though it would be. There were twelve seats in the main part and from what he could tell there was an entire area in the back of the plane for the flight attendants. The seats faced each other with a table in between each pair of four.

"Wow," Regan looked around the airplane like a kitten on its first shot of catnip.

"What, haven't been on a private plane before?" Kaiba asked and Regan shook her head.

Yugi followed Kaiba and Mokuba as they sat in the back of the plane and Regan sat in the window seat on the other side. He joined their table. "It's a good thing we have these tables, we need something to do for twelve hours."

~Ladies and Gentlemen, place on your seatbelts and get ready for takeoff.~ A pilot said through the intercom.

Yugi placed on his seatbelt and the plane took off without a glitch. A flight attendant came by and asked, in English, what they wanted to eat. Yugi noticed that she looked, and the others all looked like they came from North America.

"I'm fine for now." Kaiba replied half-heartedly.

Mokuba flash his brother a dirty look. "I'll have pancakes and he'll have some toast." Mokuba told her and pointed at his brother.

The attendant nodded and wrote it down on her pad. "And you two?"

"Just some buttered toast thank you." Regan answered.

"Same," Yugi agreed and the attendant nodded again as she wrote.

The woman was about to leave, but Regan asked, "This may sound strange, but can I have a latex glove."

The flight attendant didn't look surprised and gave her one from the medical kit. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

Yugi looked at Reagan as the woman walked to the next table and was surprised by her face expression.

"Yugi," She started as she placed on the glove.

"Yes Regan?" Yugi asked in confusion.

She didn't answer as she grabbed him by his collar and he squeaked as she pulled him down so his head was on her lap. He wasn't sure if he should be scared or not, but he felt his face go red.

"Regan what are you doing?" Kaiba asked with amusement. Yugi could picture the smirk on the CEO's face.

"Doing an examination," She replied as Yugi felt her arm move by his head. "Now hold still so I don't cut you."

"What do you – hey what are you doing with that?" He asked in shock as she pulled out her favorite weapon, one of the twin short aura swords from her bag. He watched it as Regan placed the blade really close to his the wound on his face and he noticed something was off about the blade. The sword wasn't a light show and then it dawned on him what the purpose of the latex glove was for. It stopped the flow of the aura from her hand to enter the blade. "Can I get-"

"No," she replied closely examining the sword and the wound.

As the seconds went by Yugi started to feel the power pressure starting to reform. "Regan?"

"Yes Yugi?"

"The sword is starting to glow again." He told her. Regan looked at the blade and immediately put it back in the sheath in her bag and put the glove in the garbage. She grabbed his collar again and moved him back into his seated position. "How did you get that on the plane?"

"They didn't check the luggage." She answered and then looked seriously at him that reminded him that she was related to the brothers across the table. "So between the time you left last night and six am, when did you get yourself cut with a sword?"

"It's a long story-"

"Well we got eleven hours."

Yugi noticed she wasn't going to take no for an answer. He sighed as he had a funny feeling she was supersensitive with her aura sensing which would explain why she wasn't in the mood for anything funny. She was feeding her emotions from his confused thoughts about last night's dream, and more than likely not on purpose. He explained what happened in his dream and opened a link to Atem for him to listen onto it as well. Regan listened intently with her arms crossed under her chest and it was then he noticed how confident Regan was. She wore a white low V-neck t-shirt and a pair of jeans with her black boots she wore on her first day of school. Just from the way she dressed he knew Regan was feeling even more confident to enter her home territory. Not like Vancouver which was several provinces away from her home. As he told the story he started to feel restless at the dreams meaning and she as well didn't looked relax and it became worse as he neared the end of it.

There were no words as he finished and Regan looked out the window in thought. The attendant came by with their food. Yugi nibbled at his toast and noticed Kaiba looked annoyed. The CEO sat up a bit taller and pushed the uneaten plate of toast in front of Regan into her arm.

"Hmm," Regan looked away from the window joining the rest of reality.

"If I'm stuck eating then you are too." Kaiba told her waving his toast. "So since we have so much time to kill, what happened after Nile left to find Yugi?"

Regan grabbed her toast and told the story, but she didn't put much emotion into it.

'_Jeez, one car ride with the guy and she has most of his personality traits._' Yugi sighed to himself.

He felt someone pinch his arm under the table.

'_If you want to think negatively keep them to yourself. I'm trying to come up with a day plan plus a way to figure out who your new buddy is._' Regan replied to him through the link.

'_So that's what you are doing over there. And here I though Kaiba stole your liveliness and stuck Nano mites in your brain._' He teased.

'_Yeah, yeah go talk to someone else; I'll come along shortly when your feelings aren't running all over the place._'

Yugi grinned. "I though you enjoyed puzzles."

Regan pushed him out of his seat. "I do when they aren't giving me a headache, mini Pharaoh."

"Alright," Yugi laughed and walked up the plane to give Regan some space.

He went to the next row and saw Joey and Mai in a serious discussion to his left and Téa and Tristan dueling in one game and Grandpa and Atem dueling in another to his right. He watched in interest as Atem defeated Grandpa with a crazy combination of Millennium Dragon and Millennium Soldier. He looked at the other duel happening at the table. Téa and Tristan seemed to have new stronger decks. Téa had a fairy deck with Angel 07 on the field with Tristan had a machine type deck that wasn't fairing to well against Angel 07's effect. In the end, Téa won the duel.

"I won!" She cheered.

"Nice job." Yugi congratulated and gave her a high five.

"I was going easy on her." Tristan responded putting his cards away.

Regan came up behind Yugi with a smile on her face. "Hey I have an idea, since this is a gaming tournament we are going to I think we need some practice at some games that might be there."

"Not a bad idea Regan." Joey responded from his table. "I'm in."

They all agreed, except for Seto and Mokuba, they were working on company work, or at least that was their excuse, but Yugi didn't push them. A flight attendant over heard them and set of some games on each of the tables, except for Kaiba's table, and they broke into groups to each of the tables. They played the games that included chess, checkers, backgammon, connect four, capsule monsters, battle ship, and various other board games. There were cards set out on each of the tables as well and Regan taught them a few games that Yugi never heard of, such as golf and hearts. They played for a bit and then it led to a large game of Euchre and then poker, which almost turned into strip poker, but Kaiba told them it was time to put the game away.

"Well that was fun, but I'm heading to bed for the next six hours. It would be easier to adjust to the time change." Regan said as Yugi and Regan were back in their original seats again.

"Why?" Joey asked as he and Tristan came over.

"Well when we get there it will be six in the morning on November fifth."

"Wait we left at seven in the morning on November fifth, how do we get there an hour earlier then when we left?"

"Well, we travel twelve hours from Tokyo to Toronto. Tokyo is thirteen hours ahead of Toronto so would arrive an hour earlier, get it?" Mai asked joining them.

"No," Tristan and Joey answered.

Yugi was also a little confused with it, but knew how it worked. Regan placed thirteen cards down on the table.

"See this card here?" She asked as she pointed to the last card of the row. "This is the time we left, seven am; these cards represent the time difference between Tokyo and Toronto. Now Joey, flip over flip over twelve cards to represent the travel time." Joey flipped over twelve cards and there was one still face down. "Now Tristan, if you take twelve hours and add it to seven am, what time is it?"

"Seven pm," Tristan replied.

"Now take away twelve hours as we are going backwards in the time zones as we are crossing the date line."

"It would equal seven am again."

"Now take away one hour for the card that isn't turned over."

"Holy Shit, six am! That actually makes sense." Joey exclaimed.

"Success we have taught them something." Mai said and gave Regan a high five.

"Congrats, who knew you could teach the dog a new trick." Kaiba stated though he wasn't very loud as Mokuba was already sleeping beside him.

"Kaiba," Joey growled.

"Come on boys, let's go get some sleep." Mai ordered and pulled them away.

Regan sighed and Yugi shrugged as he adjusted his seat to comfortable position. Even though he had only been up for six hours, he felt exhausted. He laid back and sleep took him quickly.

Once again he found himself in the void that he was in only a few short hours ago, but this time he wasn't alone. In front of him was a little girl sitting on the ground laughing innocently as she played with her back fully turned to him. The girl had long, brown hair like it was never cut before and was wearing a flower print dress. He was hesitant to talk to the girl, but he ignored his gut. "Hello, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" The girl questioned the question.

"Good question, can you tell me your name?"

"Regan." The girl replied. "What's yours?"

"Really, I have a friend named Regan and my name is Yugi."

The girl laughed. "Oh can we be friends, I want someone to play with me. It's lonely to play by myself."

Yugi knew that feeling all too well so he smiled. "Sure."

He walked over the girl and she turned around to face him. He took a step backwards as the girl licked her lips. She grinned and he saw pointy teeth in her mouth and her irises were blood red.

"Let's play a game, it's called predator and prey, I'll be the predator." Regan said and leaped towards his throat with unusual speed.

He duck and ran the opposite direction. He took a look back at his attack and notice it looked a lot like a younger version of Regan, only part demon. "This is not happening."

"It is happening," The demon child laughed with glee. "This is so much fun; I can't wait to catch you."

"Do you like, she's almost perfect for my master, but I think the teeth need to go, a bit of a turn off." The voice from before echoed the across void. "Insanity really does loosen the mind from interactions."

Suddenly, Yugi was forced to stop as a wall appeared in front of him that out lined the void as far as he could see. He turned around to find that the little girl didn't look so demonic, but like the baby he saw from the video Isolde gave to Jade. Her irises were still the color of blood, but the teeth were gone. The girl smiled with happiness that could have stopped a war, but then her face turned into one of hatred. '_Great, so a minion of Dark Matter wants to create a killing machine, why does everyone what to do that to her?!_' He asked himself. '_This fucking sucks!_'

The girl walked towards him and he took a step back onto to find the wall was closer than it had been before.

"Suck him dry of his aura and then his soul, Regan. We don't need him spoiling my objective." The voice ordered the girl.

Regan grinned hungrily and sprinted towards him. She leaped at him.

"No get away from me!" Yugi screamed.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Someone asked and then he realized he was back on the plane. He turned towards the voice and saw the child beside him.

"Ah!" Yugi yelled and fell out of his seat as he tried to get away.

"Yugi, stop looking at me like that, you're scaring me." The creature said with fear in her red eyes.

He blinked and noticed that is was really Regan with her green eyes looking down at him in fear and hurt. He took a deep breath and looked at the floor. "Sorry, I was having a nightmare, again."

"Yea so we've notice, you were tossing and turning somewhat and then you yelled 'get away from me' and now you're on the floor scared out of your mind." Mokuba explained in confusion. "And you scared Regan to death on top of it."

Yugi looked away from the floor and noticed everyone else was awake with startled expressions that had started to fade. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you guys up or scare you Regan."

"Yugi you're bleeding!" Mai exclaimed from her seat.

"Where," He asked as he was numb all over and he couldn't feel anything. He was really shook up from his dream as images of the little girl kept flashing in front of his eyes.

"Jesus Christ." Regan muttered and got up from her seat quickly and grabbed the medical kit from the overhead compartment. She knelt down in front of him and had an impossible to read look on her face. His puzzle also wasn't picking up anything from their link either, so he gave up on trying seeing if she was ok as he had a feeling that she was just startled. He watched her take out a few items and set them down in a neat little line. She picked up a clear bottle with clear liquid inside. "This is alcohol and by the looks of your wound it looks almost like a scratch or maybe even a bite mark so hold still so I can clean it; or it's going to hurt even more than it should."

She set the bottle down and picked up a wet nap and started to wipe the area of his neck and shoulder as she moved his shirt a bit to get underneath his shirt and what he could imagine was blood stained. She set the wet nap down and picked up the bottle and a cotton ball.

"Why can't you use peroxide? It makes bubbles and it doesn't hurt." Yugi asked her.

"There is none in here and besides, how are you going to see them?" She replied as she put alcohol on the cotton ball.

"Don't know, but its more comforting."

The instant she placed the alcohol filled cotton ball, he knew how much crap was really in there as it felt like he was getting beat up by Trudge all over again and there was no pain left for tomorrow. "Dammit this hurt!" He stated as he tried to pull away, but it only cause more pain. He clenched his jaw.

"I told you not to move." Regan told him as she placed some Polysporn on some gauze. She stuck it to the wound and then placed medical tape on it to keep it in place. "There all good. If you're careful and Atem has contacted people on how to use shadow magic as a healing tool, you should be able to heal without a scar and by the opening ceremonies, but if no help from the shadows, well it should heal without a scar, it's just going to take longer."

"Thanks." Yugi said as she tidied up the mess.

"Anytime."

She stood up and put the box away. Yugi stood up and noticed none of the plane attendants had come in to see what the problem was.

'_That's because I shooed them away._' Atem replied in his head.

'_Ah, that makes sense._' Yugi stated and then the intercom came on.

~Ladies and gentlemen, fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing. Welcome to Toronto~

_**All right Citizens of Toronto, get ready, the biggest gamers are coming in to play!**_

_**Review, please and thank you.**_


	25. Vol 4: C3: The Opening Ceremonies

_**Here we go, chapter 3 for volume 4, hopefully Chapter 4 will be here sooner … maybe within the next few days if I'm lucky**____**. Little disclaimer: I don't own Rock Band or DDR and as for their creators, I have no idea who the original ideas were from so Adam Sharp and Rena Dragon are two made up characters that represent those two games.**_

**Chapter 3**

**The Opening Ceremonies**

November 5th, 2011

6 am: Toronto Time

Regan got off the plane and looked across looked across Lake Ontario to see several boats making their way in the still dark morning. "Where is the tournament being held?" She asked the flight attendant.

"Tommy Thompson Park, the MC paid a lot of money to have the building built there for the tournament, the stadium is floating which is where the duels will take place on one side and on the other there is a dance stage. The building next to it is slightly attached to the land and this is where the contestants will be staying and the other competitions will be held."

"So, are the opening ceremonies being held in the stadium or in the building?"

"They will be held in the main building, there is a grand ball room on the first floor." The flight attendant replied happily.

"Thanks."

"What airport is this, Serenity wants to send me off when we leave." Joey asked as he had Téa's phone by his ear holding the mic.

"Billy Bishop Toronto City Airport."

"Thank you," Joey replied and placed the phone back to his ear. "Sis, it's the Billy Bishop Toronto City Airport. Where is the tournament being held?"

"Tommy Thomson Park, it's about fifteen to twenty minutes driving and you have to take a ferry to get off the island, which is another twenty minutes." The attendant answered again.

"And the place we are staying at is going to be in the building which is in Tommy Thomson Park. When are you coming?"

Regan tuned out his conversation and pulled her luggage bag towards the rest of their group leaving Joey to run after them a minute later.

"So how's Serenity?" Tristan asked.

"She's great, she's going to come to the tournament on the ninth," Joey answered excitedly and then he turned his direction to the box Regan held. "What's in the box?"

"You'll have to wait and see little one."

"Little one, hey last I checked you're the one that is the shortest here. Or have you placed yourself at the top of the world."

"Hey can we not start something here?" Yugi tried to intervene.

"No, but we are almost standing on the top." Regan replied. "Compare to this place you are so small, and compare to the amount of land to the number of people. In Japan, there are a 127.7 million people living on 1.2 million square kilometres. In Canada, there are only thirty-four million people living on 9.9 million square kilometres. That means for every square kilometre there is a range of a 106.41 people if they were spread out. In Canada, for every square kilometre there are 3.34 people if they were spread out."

"Japan has more people then Canada, doesn't make this place bigger." Joey retorted.

"Joey, take 9.9 and divide it by 1.2." Téa replied.

Joey started to count on his fingers and Kaiba sighed. "It's 8.25 times bigger, you buffoon."

"Holy shit that's huge." Joey exclaimed.

"Second largest country in the world, and as for the population," Regan told him. "For every kilometre here with the population of Japan only 12.89 people if they were spread out."

"That is slightly bigger than our home," Tristan commented and patted Joey on the back. "Good luck next time buddy."

"Well, we better catch a taxi before the ferry leaves." Regan said grabbing Yugi's arm. "Or we'll be late."

"Late for what, the Ceremony doesn't start until six pm tonight, twelve hours from now." Mokuba stated.

"Mokuba, it doesn't just start at the tournament opening, it has already started. The streets are already blocked and people are showing off their talents in Street Performing. Plus there are hundreds of sales in stores just for the tournament."

"So that's why we are in a hurry to get to a taxi?" Yugi asked.

"Yes and no, I personally don't want to be in the morning rush."

"Oh come one, the traffic can't be that bad at six in the morning." Joey retorted.

She grinned as they walked up to the loading zone, "Asked the cab driver yourself."

After a few minutes of waiting, Regan had put on her coat that she had brought and noticed Yugi had his on already. Téa looked at her funny. "Hey where did you get the coat? It's freezing out here."

"Well I checked the weather before we left and it was calling for a high of eight degrees Celsius and a low of one, so I brought a coat and it looks like Yugi is all seasoned prepared."

"Did you maybe forget to tell the rest of us?"

"No, I just thought maybe you guys can get some new jackets, the tournament has these cards that have money placed on them so visitors could buy some stuff while they're down. It said that on their site that is placed online, though it doesn't really tell you much, it does explain the things that are provided."

"I guess that explains a lot," Téa replied as a taxi pulled up to the airport.

Seto cleared his throat. "Regan, Mokuba and I are going to head to the hotel in this cab."

"Sure Seto, see you there." Regan answered with a smile and then the two brothers left as she waved goodbye.

And then a van taxi showed up taking the place of the last taxi. The window rolled down on the passenger side to reveal a middle aged man with sand colored hair and amber colored eyes that looked like they enjoyed the little things. "Hey are you guys in a group?"

"Yes we are." Joey replied boldly in Japanese. Regan elbowed him in the stomach and then he realized that the driver had not understood him. He repeated it cheekily in English.

"I won't be able to take all of you in the van, it's only an eight seated van, but I can take the luggage if you wish; the next taxi isn't going to be here for another half hour."

'_Oh perfect._' Regan thought. "How about you guys go ahead, I know where I'm going so I'll meet you guys over there, we should meet about the same time if I'm correct."

She could see the protest starting to form in everyone's faces, and Yugi came out with a solution to settle their worries. "It's alright guys, I'll walk with Regan to the tournament, and we both have coats so it won't be that cold for us to get there."

"Are you sure?" Téa asked.

"They'll be fine," Tristan answered taking Regan's and Yugi's suit cases and helped the driver set them in the trunk. "It's not that far and besides, there will be lots of people around to make sure that they won't magically disappear."

Everyone, except for Joey piled into the van after placing the suitcases and bags in and Grandpa sat in the passenger seat. Joey walked up to his window.

"So," Joey asked in his most intelligent voice. "How long will it take for them to walk to the hotel?"

"It depends on how fast they walk, it's a half an hour's drive sometimes, but there are a lot of short cuts walkers can take." The driver answered. "Give or take an hour to an hour and a half or so."

Joey nodded.

Regan looked at Yugi. "What on earth is he doing?"

"Probably trying to prove you wrong to make himself feel better about the first time you proved him wrong." Yugi answered face palming himself in the face.

"How long will it take for us to drive there?" Joey asked his second question.

"About the same time, normally it would take fifteen minutes to get there; I personally made it in ten." The man told him.

"Why are they the same amount of time?"

"Because there are about fifty different detours and so it's going to take a while to get through them. That or we sit in traffic all day waiting for the three million people to get out of our way, and that isn't exaggerated at the least, which isn't including the tourists."

"What the heck is the difference then?" Joey exclaimed.

"Well that is simple, you can freeze or you can stay warm." The driver answered with a smile and then he started to laugh.

Everyone looked at him funny.

"What's so funny?" Regan asked.

"I was thinking we have a race."

"A race?"

"Yea, I never met such a group of people or the King of Games."

"What's the catch?" Yugi and Atem asked at the same time.

The driver looked into his rear view mirror with mischief. "It's not a major disaster deal, so the suspicious look is not necessary. I just thought that if the king of Games and the newest female champion could make it to the hotel before me, I'll go back to the taxi depot and get a limo or a twelve seated vehicle as I'm pretty sure from past tournaments, Mokuba or Seto Kaiba will be joining you at some point or another and I'll take you wherever you need to go for the entire tournament. But if I win, you have to let my family and me be guests at the tournament free of charge."

"And how big is your family?" Regan asked the driver.

"There is my wife and my two kids."

She nodded and moved Joey out of the way and stuck her hand into the window. The driver grabbed her hand and they shook. "I just have one question for you, what is your name?"

"The name's Terry Lodmen. I also have a question. Who will the one to see the winner?"

Regan took out her phone with a mysterious smile that she felt grow on her face. "I have the right people in mind, but our race will start once the ferry brings us back to the main land."

They walked over to the ferry that just arrived at the dock with the van following close beside. They boarded the boat and without much of a wait the boat left. About half way across she tapped a button on her phone and set it on speaker phone.

"You have him on speed dial?" Joey asked in astonishment.

"Of course, now get in the van." She answered and Joey hopped into the vehicle.

~Hello?~ Seto's voice echoed the nearly empty boat.

"Hey Seto, where are you in this marvellous city?"

~About to arrive at the hotel, we managed to beat traffic as it formed behind us. Where are you?~

"Almost hitting shore, can I ask you a favor?"

~Depends on what it is.~

"Well Yugi and I are going to be racing a taxi van. So we need someone at the finish line." There was a pause and then a laugh could be heard from the background. "Mokuba, I'm not kidding." She responded in annoyance.

~Fine we'll be here, oh and Regan, don't lose.~ Seto agreed and then hung up.

She hung up her phone and put it in her zip up pocket.

"You have Seto Kaiba's cellphone number?!" Terry asked in shock.

"Yea, whether you beat us in this race or not, which you won't, you'll probably figure out why without much help." Regan said as she watched the confusion build on Terry's face before it turned into one of concentration.

They came up to shore and then the gate went down. Without communication, both the van and the runners were off.

About a block or two later Yugi asked. "So do you actually have any idea where we are going?"

"Yea, I looked at it on my map on the ferry ride over here, we are practically going straight and then we'll head right and then cut through a park and then turn right onto the little manmade island which by then we should be able to see the buildings."

"Sounds simple enough," Yugi replied happily.

They ran and then they noticed that they were in the blocked streets and it wasn't because they couldn't find any moving cars on the roads. Yugi and Regan didn't even have a second to enter before there was the awful screeching noise of several fan girls of Yugi's that cried out his name. They ran even faster as they dodged his fans and when they thought they were home free the fans from before would screech and caused more ears to perk up and join in. They had to run twice as fast and as they reached the park they had to run even faster than a girl riding her bike.

"I thought you said this country wasn't all grabby!" Yugi demanded as they managed to get over a fence were the biker couldn't follow.

"They usually aren't, but then again most of them may not even be locals, except for the bike girl, I think she was nuts, she could have got you and her killed." Regan told him out of breath.

They turned into the manmade park and noticed the building in the distance.

"We're almost there." Yugi cheered. Regan nodded and looked to her left. It was still dark, but there was a faint light of the sun that wouldn't appear for at least an hour. She felt Yugi pull on her arm and they stopped overlooking the great lake. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"It is," She agreed. The water was clear and reflected the few stars that were left as the city lights didn't affect the sky in the park. They stood for what seemed like minutes, but it was only a few seconds and Regan sighed as the memory of that they were still in a race came to mind. "I guess we better finish this race, we don't know when the cab will show up if it hasn't already."

"Right," Yugi agreed and they ran off again towards the building that was pretty large, but not very tall compared to the ones in the city across the little bay of Lake Ontario separating it. When they reached the steps of the building, they immediately took the water bottles that were offered by her brothers.

"I thought you guys would get here within forty minutes." Seto stated to them.

"Paparazzi are evil." Nile responded popping out of nowhere to sit on the steps next to Mokuba.

Mokuba jumped about two feet in the air. "Why do you keep on doing that?"

"Because," Nile stated with a grin. "But I'm guessing everyone has already arrived?"

"Not at all, you got here in just under half an hour." Mokuba answered glaring at Nile.

"How could you know when we started?" Yugi asked taking the water bottle away from his mouth.

"Regan's phone can be located with ease as it is a smart phone, when it started to speed down the street we knew that the race had begun." Seto answered.

"So you were spying on her?"

"Not at all, I also have Atem's phone on the map." Mokuba explained. "We were bored so we watched the progress of the race."

"Well before they get here, I need to do something." Regan announced closing her water bottle. They all gave her a confused look and then Nile gave an understanding "Ohh." She went into the building as the others followed. The room looked like any other hotel lobby. There was an administration desk with a few computers on it, some computers around the room, chairs, tables, and a fire place with couches facing it. Yugi appeared beside her and they headed towards the desk to register and get their room keys.

"Do you have guests?" The lady asked.

"They will be here shortly." Yugi answered as he turned around. "Oh here they are."

The group of seven travellers walked towards them.

"As if you beat us," Joey exclaimed. "Terry said it would be an hour to walk and you are here way before that."

"You can thank the paparazzi for that." Regan answered.

Terry came forward with a smile of joy as he brought the baggage on the trolley behind him. "Well that was fun; I guess I'm taking you wherever you wish to go for the rest of the tournament."

"Yea, so I guess that twelve seated vehicle will need to come in handy." Regan replied as Terry started to turn away. "But there is still something that needs to be done before you go."

Terry turned around. "Like what?"

"Well do you want your room card and tournament pass for you and your family?"

"What do you mean?"

Regan smiled. "The bet wasn't an either or, so since I don't have a guest; you can be my guest along with your family."

"Are you serious… this is unreal! Thank you so much!" Terry shouted with glee.

"It's nothing." Regan replied and turned to the woman at the desk. "Can I have two room keys and four guests' passes please?"

"And shall I bill you now or later?" The woman asked.

"I'll come back after I find my wallet, so I guess within the next hour or so." She said and the receptionist gave her the requested items. She handed them to an excited Terry. "Here, now get going so you can have your family and the vehicle here by ten."

"Yes ma'am." The man named Terry Lodmen stated and took off with a little leap in his step.

"That's great that you let him be your guest and all, but where are you staying?" Joey asked grabbing the abandoned trolley.

"I'll find someplace to sleep." She responded.

Atem and Joey registered and Yugi gave the room key and guest card to his grandfather.

They started down the hall that the receptionist pointed down and Atem and Joey passed the cards to their guests.

"She can stay in my room." Yugi stated after they passed a few doors.

"Not anytime soon Yugi." Seto growled as he led the group to the room.

They walked up to the door and Regan noticed that the outer room doors were widely spread apart. "These must be some big suites if the rooms are this spread apart."

"You have no idea." Mokuba commented as he opened the door.

They headed through the door and Regan looked around to see all the rooms were branched off of the large main room. The main room could have had a small classroom in it with a very fluffy futon on one side and a sixty inch flat screen TV on the other side. There was several game systems attached to it and under the coffee table there was remotes and what she thought to be two rock band guitars, drums and a mic and some mats. On the flat wall there was a patio door that had curtains covering it. There were six doors that branched off the three doors on either side and to her left there was a kitchen and a dining table that fitted eight.

"This place is huge." Téa stated.

"No kidding." Mai said as Joey walked over to the patio door.

He pulled back the curtains and on the other side was a large in ground pool with two creates full of different types of pool toys and a rack full of towels. "Sweet we have our very own pool. I guess that explains why the rooms are so big and spread out."

"And we have our own bathrooms too." Mokuba answered with glee as he wandered over to the left door that was closest to the pool. "Each of the doors has the name of the entrées on it."

"Really," Mai asked and walked to the rooms on the left and found her door in the middle. "Hey Téa, get your stuff in here you can stay in my room. Regan you want to join as well?"

"I'll think about it." Regan answered after a moment after Seto's look caught her eye, "If not tonight then definitely tomorrow night."

Mai nodded, "Got it girl."

"Yugi, your room is across from Kaiba's and my room is next to yours while Joey, your room is closest to the door.

"Meaning Terry's room is going to be next to the kitchen." Regan stated. "Well I guess we better get ready, we have three hours to get ready for our day trip."

She placed her stuff into Seto and Mokuba's room and grabbed her wallet. She walked out of the room to leave her brothers alone and saw Tristan and Joey already ordering from room service. She sighed to them on her way out to the front desk. "You two are lucky that room service is free."

"Damn straight and we are taking advantage of it." Tristan said proudly.

Regan shook her head and headed out of the room to pay the extra bill that she had a feeling was not going to be a cheap one.

Terry showed up with his family a couple of hours later and Joey directed Terry and his wife to their room while ignoring the fact that their two kids ran past him and went straight to Yugi and Seto and asked several questions, but not enough to tip the CEO off the edge.

Terry said good bye to his family and then led everyone out the door for their tour around the city. Each of the passes had a stripe that allowed for shopping of a total of five hundred dollars and the invitees got discounts by showing their ID card. Seto and Mokuba went their separate way as they said they would return at the designated time and place. Regan followed the rest of their group and got swimsuits, some winter clothing and some food. They spent time look at the amazing street performers and gave some coins to them as they went by.

_**Several hours later in Atem's room…**_

Regan and Téa had kicked Atem out of his room to have for them to get ready for the opening ceremonies.

"So what's in the box?" Téa asked through the door.

Regan turned off the shower as she got out. "It's a surprise."

"A surprise for Yugi maybe."

Regan felt her cheeks heat up as she dried herself off. "I got it from Seto this morning. It's a gown with accessories, and shoes and I must say it is gorgeous."

"Oh I can't wait to see it on you." Téa responded as Regan placed on her bra. The door opened and Téa appeared in the door way.

"Privacy will you, I'm only in undergarments." Regan squeaked.

Téa laughed. "So what, it's not like I'm a guy or anything. Besides I think you need help getting ready.

"True," Regan sighed as she placed on her dress. "Hey wait, who said anything about me needing help."

"Well, I already ready to go and if I don't help you, then you'll be late."

Regan took another glace at Téa. She wore a single shoulder red and black dress with a heart at the top with a single strand that connected to the skirt that had black and gold diamond pattern that twisted back and forth down the center of the red skirt. She had two gold arm bracelets that swirled in the middle and a gold chocker. Lastly, her shoes were black and gold, flat gladiator sandals. "Oh wow, you look like you could be the Queen of Egypt."

Téa blushed madly. "Where… where did that come from?"

"Nowhere, now let me fix this gown and you can help me with my hair."

After Téa was finished with her hair, which was just drying it and giving it some volume, Regan looked in the mirror. She wore a strapless ice blue gown that showed every curve on her body. The skirt itself had some flow and the dress in the middle was navy blue growing as it went down the dress starting from her waist. She had ice blue gloves with two navy blue lines that weaved each other on each side of her glove. Her boots were white with four inched heels that matched the white gold collar and sapphire jewels.

"Holy shit, it's the Queen of Kaiba Corp." Téa exclaimed.

"No, it's the sister of the amazing CEO of Kaiba Corporation."

They giggled as Téa decided against the simple and went fancy with both of their hair. Téa placed her hair in a bun with two strips curled on each side of her bangs. Regan started on her hair before Téa took over. By the time Téa was done, Regan had a ring that was connected together with a tiny wrap bun near the top of her head and the rest of it curled and her bangs teased and her blond strips as the ring. Regan looked at the time on her phone as she placed on the River's Puzzle. The time read 5:59PM.

"I think we're going to be a little late, but does the puzzle clash with the outfit?"

"Not really, it shows, but the sliver on the tips of the puzzle makes the item fit." Téa replied.

"Yes it fits fine, but the timing, it will only make the guys wait in suspense." Someone said from the door.

"Mai, you're still here?" Téa exclaimed as Regan placed on a little bit of makeup.

"That's right, so who are your two dates?" Mai asked.

Regan and Téa went silent. Regan looked at Mai, but she couldn't see her dress. "Mai can we see your dress, you're hiding behind the doorframe."

"Oops," She moved. "Take a nice look, I love it."

Mai was wearing a yellow strapless gown that had a purple strip that remind Regan of Dark Magician Girl's strip that went around her arms. Purple Celtic lines marked the center of her torso and a slit was on one side of the dress that went half way up her thigh. Her shoes were simple yellow and purple high heeled gladiator sandals.

"We are the 'Primary Dates'." Regan declared.

"What?" Téa and Mai asked at the same time.

"Well you are wearing a beautiful yellow gown, Téa is wearing a stylish red gown and I'm wearing a slick blue gown, the three primary colors." The two girls in front of her looked at her in confusion. She just shook her head. "Never mind, let's just head down to the ceremony."

The three of them headed out and followed the signs to the ball room.

"So I'm guessing you are with Atem and you are with Yugi?" Mai asked as the three of them stopped in front of the ballroom door.

With the silent answers of blushing, Mai laughed as she broke the awkwardness. "Have fun you two, I have a date with Joey."

"We actually don't have dates, we are hoping for dates though." Regan said looking at Téa and was almost her height looking for some support.

"You mean he never asked you?" Téa asked in shock. "Well if he doesn't ask you to dance or something along those lines, tell me so I can give him a nice mark."

"Okay then, let's head in shall we." Mai said as the two door guards opened the doors.

Regan almost had a heart attack to see so many people in one room let alone all the famous people in the giant ball room, "Got a question for you two."

"Yeah, what is it?" Mai asked.

"Who is famous and isn't here?"

"That's easy, us." Téa replied and they all giggled.

"True enough, now let's find the boys." Mai stated.

They walked along the walls of the room to get the full sight of the people there. About half way to the stage at the front of the room, Regan spotted a tall business man in a white suit. "Hey I found Seto."

"Kaiba, where?" Her two friends asked at the same time.

"The guy in the white suit." Regan responded and took them over to him.

When they managed to get through the crowd they saw Seto in his white suit, Mokuba in a black suit, Yugi in a white and blue suit with the Millennium Puzzle on, Atem in a black and red suit, Tristan in a simple burgundy suit, and Joey in a purple and yellow suit all standing around looking like they had better things to do. Mai walked in front of the two girls and straight up to Joey.

"Hey handsome, never thought I'd see you in a suit."

"Mai, you look amazing." Joey stated checking her out.

"Let's join the rest of the party." Téa stated and dragged Regan along. "Hey guys."

Regan looked at Yugi just as he spotted her.

"Oh wow." Yugi said in awe.

"Do you like it?" Regan asked him.

"No," Yugi paused making her feel a little disappointed and then her spirits shot up. "I love it."

She smiled. She was really glad he loved it; she wasn't use to being in something so formal let alone owned something like it. "Thanks, Seto got it for me."

"Who knew Kaiba had a taste in dresses." Tristan giggled.

Regan had no trouble placing an indent into his foot. "Go find a girl to hang out with if you're going to be like that."

"Fine, I'll behave." Tristan cried holding his foot and then he took off after he could walk again.

"Hey, where's Grandpa?" Regan asked as she noticed the old man was nowhere to be found.

"He's around here, somewhere." Yugi answered with a hint of knowing exactly where he was.

Regan shrugged as the lights dimmed.

"Come on Joey, let's get a better view." Mai said and dragged him away.

"Téa let's go over there." Atem suggested pointing towards an open area in the room.

"Sure," She replied and they left.

"What; do we smell or something? I know I don't I just showered." Mokuba stated looking towards Atem and Téa.

"They probably left for some alone time." Regan answered before the crowd became quiet.

A man walked onto the middle of the stage and the big screens, which were placed around the room, came on so everyone in the room could see him. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the opening ceremonies to the Gamer's Trials Tournament! Now I would like to introduce your host, the one who created and paid for this tournament, Mr. Devin Scape."

Another man came on stage and everyone started clapping. There were a couple of whistles and shouts as he took the mic and sent the other man off stage. Devin had a perfect sweep to his burgundy hair. He had ice blue eyes and looked no older than twenty. Regan found him a little suspicious, but the girls and woman around her started to create funny squeals took her out of her thought as she understood why they were rounded up. Mr. Scape was hot with capital letters.

"This doesn't seem right." Seto stated through the squeals bringing her back to reality.

"What doesn't?" She and Mokuba asked at the same time.

"He seems too perfect, if you know what I mean. I also have never heard of this guy."

Regan caught Yugi nodding. "You're right, it does seem a bit odd, but maybe we should let it go for now."

The audience started to quiet down again as Devin Scape continued. "Thank you for such the warm welcoming, but you that should be getting the warm welcome for if you didn't come, we wouldn't be having this amazing tournament." There was another loud cheer then is quieted down again. "There are a few extra, extra special guests here today, besides the many celebrities and you. I would like to introduce the creators of the three main games that are going to be played at this tournament. Mr. Adam Sharp the creator of the game Rock Band special for our tournament!"

The audience cheered as someone walked across the stage to meet with Devin. Adam had blond and brown mad scientist hair with brown eyes and a blue suit. "Thank you Devin, it's a pleasure to personally have created this version for the tournament."

"It's a pleasure to be working with you also, now I would like to introduce the creator of Dance, Dance Revolution tournament version, Mrs. Rena Dragon!"

A lady walked the same path to meet the host and Adam. Rena had short purple spiked hair in the back and hot pink long medium hair in the front with each color streaked in each and was wearing a purple gown. The audience cheered again as she shook hands with her co-workers. "Like everyone else I would like to say than you and I hope everything goes smoothly."

"The soundtracks for the dance later on tonight were picked by Mrs. Dragon and also will be a DJ along with Mr. Sharp." Devin told the crowd as the cheers was louder almost rivaling the cat calls.

Regan didn't cheer along with her two brothers and Yugi as the three of them wanted to figure out what was with their unknown host.

"Now for the final creator of the night, I would like to call upon Mr. Maximillion J. Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters!"

Another man came onto the stage as the cheering continued. Maximillion had silver hair that covered his left eye and wore a fifteenth century English gold suit. "Hello my wonderful fans, I'm glad to be here with all of you for the next nine days."

"He certainly is more dramatic than the other two creators, isn't he?" Regan said in Yugi's ear.

"That's an understatement." Yugi answered with a small chuckle.

Maximillion shook hands with the rest of the group on stage.

"The three major games have been announced, but have no fear; these won't be the only games to be played over the next few days. There is still something that needs to be addressed. I would like the three creators to name their champion." Devin stated.

Adam stepped forward. "The Champion for Rock Band is my brother in law, seventeen year old, Borden Collie, or as many of you know him as The Lightning Border!"

The crowd cheered as a spot light came on and lit up a tall, medium length, black hair male with gray eyes. The camera shifted to him as he went up on screen. He winked at the camera and a large portion of the girls squealed.

"Looks like he's got an ego," Regan stated and Borden looked at her and flashed a smile. She shifted shrugging off his attempt and watched the camera go back to the stage.

Rena stepped forward as Adam took a step back. "The Champion for DDR is sixteen year old Kennedy Piccolo!"

The spot light once again turned onto another member of the crowd. The screen showed a girl that had medium length, blond hair with pink streaks. She waved and many of the men whistled.

Back at the stage, Maximillion was ready to go. "The Champion of Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, the KC Grand Championships and many other major and minor tournaments; I am proud to say my Champion is none other than the King of Games, sixteen year old Yugi Muto!"

The spotlight turned on Yugi and the cheering started to reach a max volume. Yugi smiled and wave without any cockiness or ego. Once the cheering died, the camera went back to the stage and Maximillion didn't seem like he was done. "I think that there is still one more introduction left Devin."

Devin nodded. "Oh I haven't forgotten."

All three creators left the stage and the audience was quiet in suspense. Regan felt the nerves of everyone around her and herself become fidgety in wonder to who the last extra, extra special guest was.

"There is still one more introduction that needs to be made, they are a local and I would like them to sing the national anthem to begin this tournament off. For those who don't know, in North America and many other countries, the country's national anthem is played to begin something that is important and large." Devin gave a pause to place the effect of his words upon the audience. "I would like to invite the new champion of the female division in Duel Monsters to come on stage, sixteen year old Regan Heartin!"

The spot light turned on directly on her. She forgot how to breathe and Yugi tapped on her shoulder. "In and out, now go show them how great you are."

She nodded placing on a confident smile and walked towards the stage. It was completely silent as no one cheered. No one clapped and if she didn't know better, she would have thought they weren't breathing either. Her boots echoed the room as she neared the steps in front of the stage. '_A little help here?_' she asked mentally to Nile.

'_Good luck and have fun, there's your help._' Nile responded and then her presence disappeared. Regan wanted to stop and slap her partner, but that would look weird to everyone around her and it probably wouldn't do anything to the spirit.

She got on stage and walked to where Devin was standing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please stand if you are sitting for Canada's national Anthem."

The music started and Regan took the mic from the host. The only thing she thought before the lyrics needed to be sung was the fact that she needed to be good for her new family's reputation and the fact that the performance was Deja vu moment from the first day of school.

_O Canada,_

_Our home and native land_

_True patriot love, _

_In all thy sons command  
>Car ton bras sait porter l'épée<br>Il sait porter la croix  
>Ton historie est une epopée<br>Des plus brilliants exploix_

_God keep our land_

_Glorious and free_

_O Canada! We stand on guard for thee_

_O Canada! We stand on guard for thee._

The audience cheered like crazy as she finished and she even felt a little proud of it herself. It had been two months since she had even heard the melody, let alone the lyrics, but somehow she managed to pull through.

"An excellent job on the bilingual version of the anthem," Devin cheered with another mic in his hand.

She turned to him. "Thank you."

Devin moved beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She felt a jolt course through her body and then started to feel her strength disappear.

'_Regan what's wrong, your eye color changed?!_' Yugi asked in her head but she couldn't answer.

Devin talked about how the tournament was going to work, but she couldn't catch any of it as a movie played in front of her eyes. But she couldn't make any sense of it either as it was all jumbled and pixelated. She closed her eyes and breathed calmly as she blocked whatever was entering. '_I'm fine._' She replied through the link as she opened her eyes again. '_Is the color normal again?_'

'_Yes._' Yugi answered in relief.

"Oh sorry Regan, you may enjoy yourself in the first dance and good luck in the tournament everyone." Devin said and left her as he left the stage.

_**Dun, dun, duuuun yea I don't know where I'm going with this: P  
>Anyhow, Pegasus has arrived to the tournament and I have to say I'm even excited. He is one of my favorite characters and I will be sure to place him at his best. And if anyone is wondering about where I come up with the temperatures and when the sun comes up and such things like that, The Weather Network's history and the Time and Date website for moon phases and sun rises and all those things. So I give thanks to those two websites.<br>Review please and thank you.**_


	26. Vol 4: C4: The Question

_**I am sooo happy with all the new favorites and follows and a review that I received, it made two of my days. Anyway here we go**____**, sorry for this chapter for being a lot smaller than usual, but you can only place what needs to be placed, I don't want to over kill it with unnecessary details. **_

**Chapter 4**

**The Question**

6:45 PM

Yugi watched Regan get off stage and waited for her to come back. '_What happened up there?_' He asked her mentally.

'_Nothing,_' Came a response from her that almost made him believe except for the problem with the answer being a little shaky.

'_You may be strong and have a good poker face when it comes to lying, but you should allow others to help you._'

Regan didn't respond.

"Man, what happened up there?" Mokuba asked beside him.

"I have no idea; she looked fine, but…" Yugi started as he scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Maybe she'll tell us when she gets back. Where is she anyway, she should have been back by now?"

"She might be stuck talking with some strangers."

Yugi agreed and then thought about what tipped him off that Regan wasn't doing so hot. To the bare eye everyone could see that she was normal, minus the fact that her eyes changed color announcing that her aura was in use, but most probably didn't even notice the change. Yugi sensed something else. He looked down at his puzzle as an answer came to mind. Maybe it was the link between them that told him, or it could have been him all along feeling the change in the space around her. Nothing came off of Devin though and he was sure about that. Kaiba grunted which took Yugi out of his thoughts.

"What?" Yugi and Mokuba asked at the same time.

"Regan is at the coffee table adding about three shots of espresso to a medium size cup." Kaiba answered with no expression and completely monotone.

"Are you serious?" Yugi exclaimed in shock.

"Why is she doing that, she can't stand coffee, let alone espressos." Mokuba added.

"Now she's chugging it down, cleaning her mouth with water and now wiping her lips with a napkin. Now she's taking a mint from the basket." Kaiba continued.

"Kaiba you are an excellent commentary." Yugi stated.

The CEO glared at him looking away from where he was looking. "You wanted to know where she was."

There was silence between the three of them for a few moments and then Regan appeared from the crowd.

"Back," Regan greeted with a smile, but her eyes were once again navy blue, but Yugi didn't ask about it.

"What happened up there?" Kaiba demanded.

She looked like she was going to answer with a simple answer, but then she took a look at the three of them and Yugi knew there was something more than a little stage fright. Regan sighed in defeat. "When Mr. Scape placed his hand on my shoulder, my energy started to feel drained as I saw strange images or something. I couldn't tell you what they were, they were too disorientated." She shuddered and hugged herself and looked away. "It was like I was reading his presence, only more."

"Maybe you could have been reading his memories, but because you aren't a pro at your ability, it was a lot more difficult and drained your energy." Mokuba suggested.

"Makes sense in a way, but I don't think reading aura allows you to read memories." Kaiba stated and then he shook his head. "Wait, you could because memories are imbedded in there like scars, but that would require a lot more practice and experience. Which would explain why you were using your aura and unintentionally."

Yugi placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he smiled. "Don't worry about it too much. Whatever it was I'm sure we can deal with it like we have dealt with other things over the last could of weeks."

She nodded and Yugi placed his hands in his pockets.

"If I were you I wouldn't trust that host of ours." A very familiar voice said behind him. Yugi turned around and saw the face that matched the voice, Pegasus. "Hello Yugi-buy, Kaiba-boy, Mokuba how have you three been?"

"What do you want Pegasus?" Kaiba growled.

"I just wanted to say hi and to give my warning. I was going to find Ms. Heartin and congratulate her for a job well done, but it seems I don't have to do that anymore." Pegasus stated looking at Regan and then he got a puzzling look on his face. "If you're a local here, what are you doing with these three?"

Yugi was about to answer, but Regan beat him to it. "Thank you for the compliment Mr. Pegasus and thank you for the warning. And please call me Regan, I don't like formalities, they seem unnatural."

"Wow, she has some manners." Pegasus exclaimed and his eyes landed on a gold and silver object. "Is this a millennium item? I've never seen this one in the scriptures before." He tried to touch the River's Puzzle, but Kaiba intervened by stepping in front of Regan.

"Tell us what you have and leave or just leave." The CEO ordered in anger.

"Seto, he wasn't going to do anything-"

"Don't be fooled by this man." Kaiba stated interrupting her. "He is dangerous and probably clinically insane."

"I've never seen you so protective over a girl let alone anyone other than your brother, is she your girlfriend?" Pegasus asked looking directly at Kaiba ignoring his last comment.

"Why would you care, or are you trying to find a way to steal my company again?"

Yugi felt the tension rise as Pegasus started his playing act and he wanted to intervene and one look from Mokuba told him that he did also, but both knew it was nearly impossible.

"So are uptight about your little company Kaiba-boy, you poor paranoid soul." Pegasus continued smoothly. "How you still have no white or gray hair is beyond me, unless you dye it."

"For your information, I never have dyed my hair and I'm just that skilled that my body doesn't reflect the stress to run a company properly." Kaiba retorted. "And at least I'm not the one who runs around looking for fairy tales to bring back the dead."

"If you had a heart you would-"

"Enough! You two are acting like to teenaged girls fighting over a guy on a drama series!" Regan exclaimed pushing the two males apart. "And Seto does have a heart; he just doesn't show it often."

Both were silent as her puzzle was shining a bit which Yugi thought was due to her feeling both of their anger.

"Regan calm down, you might hurt yourself or someone else." Yugi pleaded.

"Fine," She sighed and her puzzle stopped glowing, but Yugi still felt her aura creating some sort of energy field around the five of them. "Can you two get along for one night please? I don't know any back stories between you and Mr. Pegasus, but I think everyone would appreciate a happy, fun and enjoyable night for once." She asked as looked back and forth between the two CEOs.

Yugi watched Pegasus' reaction and couldn't decide if he was scared of her or concerned for her.

Kaiba took a deep breath and took a step back. "I guess if it's for one night."

"Yay, we're friends for the night." Pegasus cheered happily. "Should we celebrate with champagne?"

"No."

Yugi blinked at the spontaneous changes in Pegasus' mood. "Okay, I guess now that that is settled, Regan you were saying."

"Right, I use to live just outside of Ottawa and now I live in Domino City. I go to school with Yugi and two nights ago I found out I am Seto's and Mokuba's sister." Regan stated and Yugi saw Kaiba face palm himself after she told Pegasus the last detail.

Pegasus took a moment to soak it in. "I guess that explains a lot. You do have the same eye color and just by standing here talking to you the three of you have the same stubbornness and pride. So I guess that means you're Yugi's girlfriend, oh Kaiba-boy you must be furious!"

Yugi felt his eyes go wide and his hear skip a beat as Pegasus said his piece. He did like Regan a lot, but he never felt like he wasn't her league, especially after he found out she was related to Kaiba. Yugi felt the energy field disappear and took a look at Regan's face and was stunned to find her blushing. '_She lost her hold on the energy field because of her emotions? She really does like me!_' Yugi happily cheered to himself.

"What's with the blushing? Wait a minute, why did you eye color change?" Pegasus asked in confusion as his playing attitude left completely.

"Her ability changes her eye color when she uses it." Yugi stated. "Normally her eyes are green."

"Hmm, interesting, interesting indeed. Then can you explain what this Millennium Item is?"

"Let's just say it's like the Millennium Puzzle and just like before, brought good, but also not so good events."

"So I should be expecting you to either call me or me to call you in the near future."

"Can you please tell us what information you have? They look like there are ready to start the music for the dance to end the ceremony." Mokuba asked impatiently.

Pegasus shrugged. "Fine, fine. That man actually just appeared out of the blue no more than three weeks ago-"

"Hey, that's when Diabound showed up at the superstore." Regan stated.

Question marks started to fly around Pegasus' head. "Now I'm the one who doesn't know the back story. Anyway, he called me about the same time he appeared and asked if I wanted to help create this tournament. I agreed and as soon as I hung up the phone, I tried to look up this Devin Scape. But he didn't exist anyway,"

"That's a bit strange."

"Yes it is. A week later I met him and even now he doesn't seem quite human or at least human enough to the average human's standards, minus Kaiba-boy."

"What do you mean by that?" Yugi questioned ignoring Regan's feelings of anger that had a signature of Kaiba and Mokuba attached in his brain from their connection link.

"Well you know that I had the Millennium Eye and even now I can sense different beings and different abilities. Like Regan has the ability to use her aura and use shadow magic, like you, Kaiba and by the looks of it Mokuba a little. Anyhow, he seemed like he had evil intentions and as you saw him tonight, looks a little too perfect."

"I'm better looking than him and I'm positive I'm human." Kaiba retorted.

"Yes well, just as good as you look you place spears with your personality and sometimes certainly don't make human choices, hence why I said minus you."

Regan giggled earning her a glare. "Sorry Seto, but he does have a point."

Kaiba didn't look impressed. "Is that everything?"

"That is not all; I had a weird dream afterwards. You four were in it; there was darkness and a voice that seemed to come from the void, it's been a while, but I think it might have been the Shadow Realm."

Yugi shivered. '_Seems like my dreams recently, except it didn't feel like the Shadow Realm._'

"There was a coin being flipped between you, Yugi and a girl that I didn't know at the time, which is you Regan. There was a horrendous battle of duel monsters between Devin and Regan. And finally, when Regan was attacked by a ball of light, the scene switched to her as she knelt down beside a mutilated body."

Everyone was quiet as the guests in the ballroom were talking to their favorite celebrities and friends.

"That sounds like a future event." Yugi stated breaking the silence.

"That's ridiculous." Kaiba retorted.

"Well either way I still wouldn't trust him. Have fun with the Gamer's Trials, I'll be watching and cheering you on." Pegasus said and then started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Pegasus turned back around to look at who called him. "Yes Regan?"

"Do you prefer to be called Mr. Pegasus, Pegasus or Maximillion?" Regan asked.

Pegasus smiled. "You are pretty different from your brothers."

"Not really," Yugi muttered under his breath.

The man chuckled lightly. "I prefer Pegasus, thank you and Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"Take care of her." And with that he walked away making Yugi feel like he was given a very important task on top of what he already needed to do.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, I hope you are ready to dance and be mindful we're watching you partying to match you in your band groups. So have fun and DJs start the music." Devin announced from the stage.

The DJ Adam and DJ Rena nodded and turned the lights off and flicked on the dance lights. Devin walked off the stage and the four of them moved towards the side wall to avoid the dancing bunches. The music came on and it began as a bunch of different game sound effects such as Pac-man, Mario, Pokémon, and Sonic and mixed in with techno music. After about three minutes of it, a slow song came around slowly. Yugi thought it was around the late nineties or early two-thousands, but he didn't he know. He was Japanese. He felt someone turn his head towards Regan who was standing on the wall looking out the dance floor and then they turned his head towards the crowd. He watched Mai and Joey along with Téa and Atem and Tristan and some random red haired girl dancing.

"You see what they are doing?" A voice asked him.

Yugi nodded, but he didn't recognize the voice. His head was turned towards Regan again and then he was pushed in her direction a little.

"Go make her night, or else." Yugi turned around to see Kaiba. "I know you two have some sort of thing so before this song actually starts, I suggest you don't let her down and be a real man."

"You must be killing yourself to say that." Yugi stated.

Kaiba didn't answer right away and turned him back towards Regan. "Fuck off and go already."

Yugi's heart started to race with each step. When he final reached Regan the DJs were done messing with the transition and the lyrics started to come on and he thought he would have a heart attack, "Regan?"

She turned to him with a calm expression which made him fluster.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked as he succeeded in control his blushing and held out his hand.

Regan smiled with joy, "I would love too."

Regan took his hand and he led them to the dance floor. Yugi had actually never slowed dance with anyone, but he had seen enough movies to know where the positions were.

'_I'm such a loser._' He sighed to himself as Regan locked her arms around his neck.

As they danced Regan got closer and closer to him until her chest was touching his. Yugi's heart skipped a beat when she placed her head against his shoulder. He never felt anything like it before, he felt alienated, but at the same time completely comfortable with the feeling.

"You know what's weird?" He asked her.

"What?"

"I never thought that this was even possible, dancing with you."

He felt her giggle against his chest. "You know I never actually thought I was good enough for you."

Yugi was in confusion and asked her mentally, '_How can you not be good enough for me? You surpass me in many things._'

'_Remember yesterday at my house before you left?_' Regan asked.

'_Yes,_'

'_That was my first kiss._'

His heartbeat staggered again and he became annoyed at his body's irrational behavior. '_Really, someone like me gave someone like you their first kiss?_'

'_No,_' she answered confusing him to a maximum. '_An amazing man who has a heart of gold, who stands up against things that are usually way too big to handle, but steps up anyway, named Yugi Muto gave me my first kiss._'

He was in awe with her words. He never knew that Regan had thought so deeply about him. He listened to the music again and figured it was almost over and he never did figure out what song it was. "What is this song called?"

"This is No Place That Far by Sara Evans."

Suddenly a really stupid idea, that he wasn't really against popped into his head and his mouth started to speak before he could stop himself. "Can I ask you something?"

She looked up at him as they stopped dancing.

"Will you be my girl?"

The song came to an end with another hyped up song, but neither of them seemed to notice. Regan formed a smile that even Mokuba probably couldn't pull off if his brother ever beat Yugi.

"Yes, yes I will gladly be yours." She answered and gave him a hug.

He returned the hug with compassion. Yugi made sure Kaiba was still behind him when they had stopped. When Regan looked back at him, he kissed her and she returned the kiss.

'_Seto is going to kill you._' She told him through their link when he finally let her go.

'_No he won't, he didn't even see a thing._' He thought back intelligently and Regan laughed. '_He will probably- no he is going to be worse than an overprotective father with his daughter. How do I always end up in these situations?_' He thought to himself with a shiver. '_Oh well, I'll handle everything he dishes out and it will be worth it all in the end._'

"I have an idea." Regan said interrupting his thoughts before they could wander farther.

"What?"

Regan grinned with that friendly evil grin of hers. "Let's grab my brothers and make them dance with the rest of us 'ladies and gentleman'."

Yugi nodded. They walked over to them and eventually with the help of Atem and Téa they got them off the wall to party with the rest of them. Mokuba was more into it then Kaiba as he was dancing like he didn't care while Kaiba was nagged and took turns with fun dances between Regan, Téa and several of the celebrity guests. There was one type of dance that everyone did complete and they were the ones that had simple moves that everyone knew or the song told what the moves were, like the Cha, Cha slide. Yugi enjoyed them the most as it was almost impossible to look like a fool, unless he was Joey who moved right instead of left.

After the dance the host came back on the stage. "I hope everyone had an excellent four hours of dancing."

There was a loud cheer as the audience showed that they enjoyed themselves.

"The bands will be posted tomorrow on the TV set along with who will be dancing with who in DDR or if they are creating strategies to defeat their opponents in Duel Monsters. The other games will be played and placed up on the timetable once the first round is over. Bands will not be played right away as you will need to practice your song selection. Tomorrow the tournament will begin with two games a day and eventually it will be singled down to a game a day and a song. Best of luck, oh and a reminder, if you lose one game, you are eliminated from the tournament." Devin paused to let the arrangements sink in. "I fare you all goodnight and be ready for anything."

The audience got excited again as he took a bow and left the stage. The lights came back on and people started to head out. Everyone wandered back to their hotel rooms and Yugi got separated from the group. Yugi walked into the hotel room and found Joey sitting on the couch surfing the channels. He started to head back to his room and saw Regan walk out of Kaiba's room. He waved and she smiled.

"Hey Yugi, can I change in your bathroom? Mai, Téa, or Atem aren't back yet and Mokuba and Seto are in their room."

"Sure," Yugi answered and led her to his dark room that was only lit by the bathroom light. He thought about turning on the light, but it was comforting to leave it off and Regan wandered to the bathroom with her bag and box. Yugi sat on the bed and she closed the door leaving the room in darkness and waited for Regan to come out again.

"So Yugi could you tell me what the rules for the tournament are, because that last little bit made no sense."

Yugi looked towards the bathroom and saw her shadow under the door. "Well there are seven rules.

Each participate must have an ID card on them before entering the gaming area.

Participates must show up at the arranged time with a five minute late time. If the participate doesn't show after the five minutes are up they are eliminated from the tournament.

Bands are set before the tournament begins. The bands are created by the communication at the opening ceremony dance.

If a gamer losers a game then they are eliminated from the tournament.

Band members that have been eliminated will still play in their assigned bands as each member is marked individually, but must play their best because there may be a another time when a loser match will happen to get back into the tournament.

Bands will be given five days to practice then play their three songs. If a band gets to the finals then they will have a battle against another finalist band which will be based off of how well each member plays each instrument in a four song battle.

There will be one male and one female winner at the end of the tournament and then there will be a final game between them with a compromised choice between the two. The winner of the game wins the prize and plays the host in a game of the winner's choice for a two out of three win.

And that's it."

"They do sound simple and it would be difficult for intruders to get into the game wouldn't it." Regan answered.

"I hope so." He responded lying back on the bed.

He heard the bathroom door click open and saw the light flood the room for a moment and then it was gone as it went off. He felt extremely light vibrations as Regan walked and he caught a scent of her shampoo.

"So do you want to go for a swim?" She asked in front of him.

He sat up again and looked at her. "I thought you were heading to bed?" He asked.

"No, I had three espressos shots in a coffee, which was disgusting, but now I have tons of energy."

"Oh, well if you put it that way, I do want to go swimming." Regan moved out of his way as he stood up and walked over to his bag. Even if it was dark, his senses were used to it and could see almost as good as he could see in the light, minus color, he couldn't see that very well. He grabbed his swim trunks that he bought earlier today. "You go ahead out to the pool. I'll meet you out there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I need to do a few things before I go out anyway." He answered heading towards the bathroom.

"Okay then, see you later Yugi." Regan responded and he turned to watch her leave. He smiled to himself and went into the bathroom.

Regan walked out of Yugi's room to find Tristan and Joey passed out on the floor and Atem, Téa, Emily, which was a red head girl with pale skin and blue eyes that Tristan found, and Mai were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"What are ya watching?" She asked.

"Criminal Minds," Emily answered without looking away from the TV.

"Where are Seto and Mokuba?" She asked.

"Mokuba is sleeping and Kaiba went to the hotel lobby to do business." Mai replied also not looking away from the TV.

The four couch buddies laughed at Morgan's joke to Ried.

"Well if I'm needed, I'm in the pool and if Yugi starts to ask questions just tell him I have the answers." Regan told them.

"Ok." Atem and Téa stated in union.

Regan walked over to the door and saw her green towel material bathing suit cover that came to her knees reflect in the door. She opened the patio door and walked onto the deep green floor tiles. She grabbed a towel off of the shelving unit and set it onto one of the patio chairs far away from the pool just in case more company other than Yugi arrived along with her bag. She took off her cover to reveal her white bikini. She walked over to the other side of the pool and climbed up onto the diving board that was about four feet off the ground and four and a little feet off the water so what she figured it was so nobody would hit their head by accident. She looked at the clear water and then she dove in. She swam underwater to the other side of the warm pool. When she came up, it was smooth and quiet just like the room around her. She continued to swim around in the middle of the pool as she tried to figure out what the weird vision she saw was about and it didn't seem like Nile was popping up which was only natural because Regan didn't have her item on.

She thought back to what Seto had said earlier. That what she saw could have been memories, which would make no sense because she was not a full user yet. Unless it was because they all wanted to know what was up with their host and too see whether if he was a good guy, or if he was a bad guy and if he was, was he coming from the Dragon Slayers, _Them_, or one of Dark Matter's and Zorc's minions and that made her aura act up in order to fulfill their wishes, except she wasn't ready for such a task. She turned back to start another lap when she noticed something shiny at the bottom of the pool. She went under water and noticed it was near the deep end.

'_I wonder what that is._' She thought to herself and came back up for air. She swam to just above it and then went under. She swam to the bottom which she had noted was fifteen feet deep and felt the pressure build, but she carried on anyway. When Regan got to the location the shiny object was a lot bigger than what it had seemed from above the surface. It had a diameter of four feet and it glowed with a white light which made it seem less metallic then what she thought it was. '_What is this thing doing here?_'

She felt her oxygen level getting lower so she decided to touch it. The shiny circle glowed even more and scared Regan so she swam backwards. She watched the shiny thing like a television in horror as it gave its image but it wasn't the vision she wanted to see. It was the vision Pegasus had talked about and as it played she realized more and more this tournament may have a different ending. There was a coin toss flipped between Yugi and her, and then the scene changed to a bloody duel monsters battle that seemed like it was real in a dark void that matched the Shadow Realm. Then she saw herself brace for a ball of energy that was flying towards her and then the final picture was not what she expected. In it was her kneeling down beside a mutilated body that she vaguely recognized. When she took a closer look, she recognized it was Jade.

She kicked off the floor of the pool in a panic and reached the surface as fast as she could. "That body, it can't be her. There is no way she could be here." Regan shook her head to clear it and placed on a fighting face and clenched her fists in front of her. '_The future won't be like that, because it can't put in stone! Even if it could be, I certainly won't allow something like that to happen! I will make my own path and will make sure that woman, whether or not she truly deserves it, will not fall to such a terrible death!_'

_**Chapter complete,**_

_**Review please and thank you.**_


	27. Vol 4: C5: Nightmares

_**Well between storm city for the last 3 days in a row the humidity has gone down and the temperature is agreeable with everyone… not that I had a problem with the temperature, but the humidity killed me, I don't wear shorts or skirts or skorts and that's all I wore for the past week it's horrible, my signature clothing style is socks, shoes, jeans, t-shirt and sweater or just a long sleeve shirt or the rare just t-shirt. GAH! And a trip off the grid for a bit would be why this chapter didn't go up. Anyway, here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.**_

**Chapter 5**

**Nightmares**

10:36PM

The sound of the door opened behind Regan. She turned around getting rid of all the expressions from her face to see Yugi in a t-shirt and swim shorts.

"Hey the water's nice." She called up to him with a smile. She felt herself staring at him as he took off his shirt. She never really knew how well built he had become since mid-October with his shirt off until now.

"What?" Yugi asked as he noticed her staring at him.

"Nothing," Regan quickly responded and splashed some water up at him. "Come on in."

Yugi nodded with a grin and jumped in right next to her creating a tidal wave on top of her.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as he came back up again.

"Sorry,"

"Yea sure you are." As they swam around Regan felt the images poke at her mind again. "Hey Yugi?"

"Hm?" Yugi asked as he looked in her direction. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, just something about what Pegasus had said before the opening dance."

Yugi came over to her. "What about it; have you thought of anything about it?"

"Not exactly," She explained and told him about the incident at the bottom of the pool.

"That," Yugi paused in mid-sentence in thought, "I don't even know what that is nor have anything to say about it."

"Well whatever it was, I know that Pegasus isn't as crazy as my brother says he is. Or he is crazy and I am just as crazy as him. There is no logic to whatever that thing was down there."

"Well when has there been logic since you began the Millennium Item journey in September." Yugi stated with a smile, but then became serious again. "I just hope that if that vision is a future event, we can somehow stop Jade from being ripped to pieces if she shows up in the tournament."

"Me too."

They continued to swim a bit more in silence and then Yugi got out of the pool and took out a ball from one of the boxes in the room. "You wanna play?"

Regan smiled, "Yea no reason to be worrying about this now."

About ten minutes later, they were joined by Terry and his family, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Emily, Atem and Téa. Everyone was having a great time as they did what they wanted to do.

Then from nowhere one of Terry's kids, Kyle, yelled, "Ew!"

Regan turned to what he was pointing at and saw Joey and Mai in a hot tub that she didn't notice before, making out like it was the last time before one of them died, or both.

"Joey, there are under aged children over here still!" Regan yelled at him grabbing the blonde's attention. "Do kissy time after hours."

"Well grow up a bit Regan; it's not our fault that you aren't." Joey replied in between his kisses.

"Ah huh,"

She gathered Kyle and his twin brother Chris and whispered in the ears. They both nodded and hurried over to the toy boxes. Then she went over to Yugi, Téa, Emily, Tristan and Atem. "We need to take the water guns that the two boys are getting and fill them up so we can shoot those two over there."

They grinned evilly. In no more than two minutes after the idea was placed, the screams of rage and shock echoed the room. Suddenly, Seto barged into the room moments later.

"What the hell are you guys doing, I could hear you from down the hall!"

"Having fun," Tristan announced squirting water towards him. Seto moved slight to the right to avoid being hit.

"Well I'm sure there are several people that would appreciate having a good night's rest instead of hearing the screams from in here."

"Like you actually care, so lighten up and get some swim trunks on." Mai stated getting out of the hot tub with two super soakers. "Or else you are going to get wet the way you are."

Regan as well as everyone else paused and only the sounds of the pool jets and the water dripping off of bodies were heard. Seto looked like he was considering his options which both of them consisted of him of getting wet even if he hid.

"Fine, I'll change, but I warn you; I have excellent aim."

It was still quiet as the CEO left. Regan took her super soaker and shot Mai.

"Hey!" Mai yelled trying to block the water.

"I have good aim too, I figured if there are two then there has to be more." Regan stated as she stopped shooting the woman.

"Oh really, well you're looking at another, so I suggest you start running."

Both super soakers in her hands were aimed at Regan. "Nah uh, I go down fighting."

The two of them started a full out war and separated everyone into two teams. By the time Seto showed up, it was everyone against Yugi, Atem, Téa and Regan. Seto joined the smaller team. By the end of the hour war, the twelve rings of the clock officially stopped the water going through the air.

"So does your team surrender?" Téa asked as the other team relaxed in defeat in the pool.

"Yes, we're done, if we continue I think we would drown." Joey answered sighing getting out of the pool. "Okay I'm done, good night fellow roommates. I will see you tomorrow."

Everyone agree to that statement and followed Joey out of the pool. Regan changed in her brother's bathroom into her PJs and placed her puzzle back on giving her a sense of comfort to be with Nile again. She placed her bathing suit to hang with Seto's and walked out of the room giving Nile the short formed update with a view of what happened in the pool. She grabbed her little bag that held her swords and her dueling deck and disk and brought them out to her make shift bed on the couch in the main area. She placed the bag beside the bed as she sat down.

"Are you going to be okay out here?" Yugi asked and startled her in the silence.

'_You should answer in a British accent._' Nile quickly stated mentally to Regan.

She didn't question and went with it. "Of course, if anything shall happen someone will hear as these walls are not thick."

"That's new, what's with the British accent and the Shakespeare dialogue?"

"It was Nile's idea for some reason." Regan continued in the accent, "Though I must agree on the speech being more complex and more amusing than simple English, Sir Yugi."

"Well I bid you farewell madam." Yugi said with his own British accent.

"And to you as well." Regan replied as he turned to his room.

He smiled and then closed his door leaving her in the dark, silent main room. She lied down and fell asleep almost as soon as she touched the pillow, but it was just on the outside as she had a discussion with Nile that ended with her falling asleep in the middle of it.

Regan woke from her dreamless sleep in the middle of the night to grunting noises and movement moving beside her. She reacted to the movement beside her by grabbing a sword from her bag and raised it before the person in a millisecond of reaction.

"Holy sharp object, Regan, it's just Joey." Joey stated in the darkness that her sword lit up a bit.

Realizing he wasn't a threat, she lowered her defense quickly. "What are you doing up?"

"Well I was up for a snack and heard someone grunting and groaning."

"So that wasn't you?"

"No, it seems to be coming from Yugi's room." Joey answered as she got out of bed.

The two of them walked towards the noisy door and opened it slowly. Regan lifted her sword and allowed it to glow her aura a little brighter for Joey and her to see. In the soft light the two of them noticed Yugi tossing and turning as he made strange noises like ones from a nightmare.

"This is like before on the plane. We have to help him." She told Joey as they walked over to Yugi's bedside.

"You mean the one that caused the injury?"

Regan nodded. "Yea and it happened in his sleep before the plane ride too."

Joey started to shake Yugi. But he wouldn't wake up. "How do you get him to wake up?"

"I don't know; he wouldn't wake on the plane either." Regan answered. "How are we supposed to help him?"

Then, Joey had one of his smart moments. "Couldn't your item help with this?"

"Yeah, yeah it could." She answered and looked down to her gold and silver object. '_Nile how does this even work?_'

Nile appeared on the other side of Yugi's bed. "Place your hand on his head. Then you need to allow your soul to enter your hand and into his mind."

'_Wouldn't that make my body unconscious?_'

"Yes it would." Nile answered back as she realized what would happen.

'_Well thanks for the warning._' Regan replied sarcastically.

"It's three in the morning give some slack to the spirit." Nile shot back.

Regan just shook her head and turned to Joey. "Well I'm going to try something that is going to put me out cold."

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked. "Wait, are you-"

"Yes Joey," Regan responded to the unfinished question. "I'm going to enter his dream."

Joey stood in silence. "Is it possible for me to come too or no?"

"That would be a no, this is going to be dangerous enough without involving Joey who we may or may not be able to travel with him there or get him out afterwards." Nile responded.

Regan shook her head at Joey. "No, Nile says it would be too risky because we don't know if you can come for the ride and be able to get to the destination or return afterwards. I know for sure that I don't have enough practice with this kind of thing yet. Hell this is my first time."

"Alright…" He sighed but he sounded concerned.

"It should be alright, I won't wander. I'll just enter the dream realm of his head and stop the nightmares."

"Fine," Joey stated after a few moments. "Just remember whatever you see in there isn't real. A nightmare created by someone is a created zone to scare the person. But it be careful, just because it isn't real there doesn't mean that you can't get kidnapped or something."

Regan blinked in confusion. "How do you know this information? And come again with the real and not real."

"In dream realm, nothing is real, unless you go past the fourth realm then shit hits the ceiling and usually can cause real damage. If it is in there which it seems to be, you need to be careful, I've had enough experience with soul stealing that your soul would be up for grabs if played properly."

"Oh the fifth realm, the one where things do damage to the body, I don't like it there very much."

"Yes that one." Joey answered. "And where I got this was from a book during math class."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind now that you reminded me. If we aren't back before everyone gets up… think of an excuse."

"You don't have some sort of plan?"

"Of course I do." She said with a matter of fact tone. "Get back here safe and sound with Yugi." Not waiting for Joey to comment. She placed her hand on Yugi's forehead. '_Okay Yugi, you are going to have to let me in there to help you._'

She imagined that she let her soul journey down her arm and into her hand. She started to see blackness cover the corners of her sight, but she pressed on. She felt her knees collapse. Joey said her name as he caught her as darkness consumed her.

She opened her eyes to an overview of a black sphere type of room filled with the sense of evil crawling up and down her spine. Laughter followed afterwards along with screeches of some sort of creature with the clangs of bones on the floor. She looked down to realize she was floating and saw the commotion below. Her boyfriend was in the center of a group of skeletons with something observing like a lion circling its prey. Regan was stunned and didn't know what she could do for Yugi as he slashed out a sword at the proceeding threat.

The laughter started again. "How long will you last for Yugi? I can keep you here until you die or until you grow old and wither to nothing, so just give in."

"Giving in to the likes of you isn't an option. You won't succeed and you won't keep me here!" Yugi shouted batting a head off of one of the walking bones in anger. Three skeletons behind it also lost their heads to the first, but more skeletons replaced the missing in action.

"Suit yourself, Regan kill him."

Regan blinked in confusion wondering if the voice of the shadows had noticed her, but the 'something' on the ground was really what he was talking about as it move closer.

'_I need to get down, I need to get-' _Regan started to think then receive her wishes as she screamed in surprised as she fell_._

With luck she distracted the creature and the skeletons, without luck on the other hand, Laughy had noticed as well and her tailbone hurt.

"Infiltrator – oh wait capture her and kill the boy."

"Regan, how did you get here?" Yugi asked.

Regan was about to answer as the creature turned their attention to her. Regan looked at the girl in front of her as chills danced up and down her spine and made her very uncomfortable. '_No wonder he was freaked out on the plane, this thing is me, or at least what's left._' "Yugi, we'll talk later, you deal with the skeletons while I make sure this one." She pointed to evil Regan. "Will help and then put down."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well this is your head, I'm sure you have some control over this place."

"Not really, the only thing I managed to do was get this sword." Yugi answered moving out of the still distracted skeletons.

Apparently they didn't have an invisible brain. Evil Regan went after the easier target of her existence. As she came closer, Regan jumped onto the doppelganger. "Sorry there can only be one of us and it's not you."

The creature hissed as it fell to the ground with the extra weight and bit her. "Get off of me." She said through clenched jaws.

Trying to ignore the pain in her bicep Regan taunted back. "You are as low as an animal, how about you fight with some dignity?"

Evil Regan growled breaking the skin.

"Ow, you bitch! This is how you fight." Regan yelled and punched her in the face.

The creature released her mouth of slightly pointed teeth that reminded Regan of a cat. Regan watched the blood drip off the corner of the other's mouth. In response, Evil Regan licked the blood from the corner of her mouth. Regan was in disgust and didn't notice the other one's foot and became aware of it as she kicked her into the air and into a bony army.

"See that's how you fight like a human." Regan yelled at the opposition as she stood up.

'_Regan you are fighting your alter ego, why are you taunting yourself?_' Yugi asked in her head.

'_The more she tosses me around the more skeletons die and as a bonus, she doesn't try to kill you._' Regan answered thoughtfully to him.

"Ah, I get it now." Yugi stated out loud. "Just be careful, please, and don't get yourself hurt any more than what you have."

"You too," Regan told him and turned her attention to her alter ego. "Is that the best you got? I've seen better attacks from rodents."

"Is that so, then how about this?" Evil Regan asked throwing her arms into an aura sphere position.

'_Perfect, this chic has the ability to do aura attacks._' Regan thought to herself as she started to run towards another group of skeletons.

The other version released a black and red sphere with excellent control over it as it shot towards her. Regan had to do a baseball dive into a group of skeletons in order to dodge the attack. "I can't even do these attacks, why is she able."

"Because she a fully trained aura user, you are not." The voice answered as she stood back up again.

"Yugi how goes the skeletons?" she asked trying to place where the voice had come from.

"Just about – done," Yugi answered. "This would be a good time for us to leave now and possible never return."

Evil Regan grinned, without her pointed teeth, and shot another aura sphere in her direction. Yugi was away from them so Regan turned her attention to the threat.

"Imagine your mind as a castle. A castle is very hard to enter and to go through because of all the walls, guards, and hidden traps. Have that imagined in your head and have a path that leads out of your castle." She told him as she kicked the other version away as more black and red attacks came at her. "You need to have a wall around your first defending walls, place a door on both walls but keep them closed. There should be room for visitors to enter the first wall outside of your courtyard and defending castle wall. At the gates you decide who is allowed to enter and who isn't. If you have an intruder get your guards to find and deliver them to your court, then you can banish them as you see fit."

In her description, Evil Regan noticed an opening on her and attacked with an aura kick. Regan felt herself get projected backwards and hit a wall as her breath was knocked out of her.

"How did you like that one?" The girl asked.

"What is with people and invisible walls?"

"Are you alright?" Yugi called out from his closed eyed position.

"Keep concentrating, don't worry about me I'm fine." Regan answered getting off the floor. She walked forward and ran into another invisible wall. She reached out her arms to find two more walls on the sides of her. "What the-"

"Invisible walls thanks for the idea." The voice said and laughed. "This may be a dream realm, but even in this far down you can be taken it's as physical here as it is in the real world."

She looked over to Yugi who was still concentrating.

"Oh he can't hear me; I am speaking from inside of this box."

"Yugi, Yugi!" She yelled as loud as she could, but he didn't acknowledge.

"He can't hear you either, he thinks you are still out there being told to keep looking."

Regan turned her head to see Evil Regan standing there with her mouth moving, but Regan couldn't hear what she was saying. "Why can't I hear-?"

"No you can't hear," The voice laughed. "This is lights out for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Just because you're here in spirit doesn't mean you can avoid the physical things that keep you alive, like breathing."

"What?!" Suddenly, the air around her started to become thin, like a vacuum sucking everything out of the box.

"Good night and so you don't have to suffer too much, I'll solidify the walls so you don't see him get ripped to shreds."

"You-" But she couldn't finish as her body collapsed without the necessary oxygen to supply its functions. The walls quickly turned to a metallic color as well as the floor and the ceiling. '_Yugi look out._' was all she could think to him as the darkness started to form and the sounds from outside world started to come back. A loud scream of blood thirst came from the Evil Regan and a splatter of a liquid hitting the wall of the box, creating an echo in her head. She gasped as she started to tear up. '_Yugi, I'm sorry!_' and then she blacked out.

Yugi opened his eyes when he heard Regan tell him to look out. The evil version jumped at him just as a military man in a navy suit sliced the being in half with a blade creating a blood splatter on a metal box that he didn't remember being there before. About twenty other soldiers came from the darkness and the realm became warmer and started to go white. Four soldiers in cameo stopped by the box and a commander from what he could tell pointed at it. Yugi ran to the box and felt a jolt.

"Regan…"

The commander looked at him. "Is she safe?"

"Yes hurry, get her out of there!"

The four soldiers all looked to be generals from Japan, America, Canada, and Britain, but he wasn't entirely sure and they made the box disappear leaving Regan on the floor unconscious. The Canadian man picked up the girl Yugi had just asked to be his before he could move. The man walked over to him and Yugi took her in his arms.

"We will make sure there are no more intruders and report any at front gate."

Yugi nodded and soldiers disappeared like mist. It was completely silent as he felt blood trickle down his leg from a scratch on his thigh. The blood on his hand from a bite had started to mix with the blood that was coming from a bite on Regan's arm. It wasn't long afterwards that he felt her start to wake. He knelt down and placed her somewhat on the ground while still holding her up. Her eyes slowly opened and he gave a sigh of relief. Regan looked up and started to tear up.

"Hey no tears," He joked as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck with her warmth on his chest.

"I thought, I thought you were gone." She whispered.

"It would take a lot more than that to take me away."

They continued to hug each other and then a soldier appeared in front of Yugi.

"There is nothing to report."

Yugi nodded and the soldier smiled and left them.

"Can we go now?" Regan asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes, yes we can."

Yugi jolted straight up in his bed,

"Yugi, you're back, what happened in there?" Joey asked holding Regan slightly up as she started to wake.

"A lot," Yugi said as got out of bed and helped Regan to her feet, but then she passed out falling onto him, "Apparently."

Joey sighed as he helped place her in Yugi's arms. "Next time something like this happens, I'm coming for the trip."

Yugi slightly laughed as he walked out of his room with Joey and placed Regan on her bed. He placed the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead. They walked over to the table, sat down and Yugi told Joey what had happened. "I'm still not sure how Regan knew about the defense system."

"I 'm pretty sure she doesn't either, it's just something that comes to mind when you talk about defense." Joey answered. "Do you think that weirdo will return?"

"Not in my head, though I think it has ties with Dark Matter or at least with Zorc. It might have been just trying to complete two things in one shot."

"There is always some tie between bad guys no matter where you go. It's like they have each other on ."

"The what?"

"The social network of villains, like Facebook only for villains, but I don't think it exists when good guys go looking for it."

"Yes, they just might be on such a network." Yugi laughed quietly. "But for now, I think we should just relax and think about the tournament."

"I'll relax when my world saving buddy doesn't have any more world saving to do or when things aren't trying to kill him." Joey said seriously. "I know you got it covered and I know all your friends are behind you, but whatever this new threat is, we don't know when they will strike or how fast this thing will kill just because we fell asleep."

"You're right we don't, but that's not going to let these things run my life or yours."

"You said it buddy, now I don't know about you, but I was supposed to grab a snack, but you were in trouble so I came to save your butt and now I'm really hungry. What about you?"

"You never are full, but I will gladly have some food." Yugi answered.

"Good, now I get to bug room service at four thirty in the morning." Joey grinned as he picked up the phone.

_**Well we are finally heading to the tournament; let's get the action going and no more of these little bumps in the path. Gamer's Trials Start!**_

_**Review please and thank you **___


	28. Vol 4: C6: Blue Eyes VS the World

_**Next Chapter is here, YAY! Sorry if there was a delay… I think there was from this chapter to the last one. Everyone one wants me everywhere and I haven't been able to sit down and enjoy the brilliance of writing in peace. So I give you this chapter before I go outside to watch the meteors in three and a half hours.**_

**Chapter 6**

**Blue Eyes VS The World**

November 6th, 2011  
>5:30 am<p>

Yugi and Joey sat at the table after the food came to their room. As they sat, they ate and chatted about the usual.

"Hey are you, you know?" Joey asked Yugi.

"Know what?" Yugi questioned.

Joey gestured towards the couch. "With someone, with an item, in a relationship with someone who will not be named?"

"Ah yes, yes I am." Yugi smiled happily.

Joey grinned. "One step closer to being a man."

"Who's one step closer to being a man? Certainly not you Wheeler." An annoyed male asked.

"Kaiba we will talk when you have had your morning coffee." Joey teased.

"You didn't answer my question." Kaiba demanded to Joey.

"Well Kaiba you see there are some things that should be spoken before coffee and some things that should be spoken after coffee. Talking about guy stuff should be done after coffee."

"If you look at the counter top, you will notice that there is something missing from last night. The coffee machine is in my room, I brought it there before I went to bed."

"So,"

"That means I've had my coffee already." Kaiba answered shaking a clear cup with very little coffee in it.

Yugi stood up from his chair before the two made a scene at a quarter to six in the morning. "I think there is no easy way of saying this so I'm just going to say it." He paused. "I'm dating your sister."

Kaiba stood there. "Sorry did you say you are dating my sister?"

Yugi nodded proudly, hiding any fear that many other guys would have when confronting a girl's scary father, or in this case, brother. "Yes, I'm going out with Regan."

There were no words said as the tension of the room rose over the course of sixty seconds.

"I'm surprised you had the guts to tell me face to face so soon." Kaiba finally stated with a grin. "But of course I already knew this."

"How?" Joey asked.

"Last night, Regan told me in our talk after the water fight. She seemed to be quite happy too."

"This tells me you have had lots of time to think of some threats." Yugi commented.

"There goes one of the things off my list. You have a brain that works, but I should warn you. You are one of my greatest rivals and I will have no hesitation of making you disappeared. You do something to break her heart or something stupid that she does not want, I will find you and I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Yugi nodded. "I understand."

"Well that was fun." Someone stated scaring Yugi and Joey half to death.

Yugi turned to see Atem leaning against the door frame of his room.

"How long have you been there?" Yugi demanded.

"The entire time," Atem stated. "Congrats."

Yugi was about to respond, but a loud beeping noise started to come from the TV. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Regan throw a pillow over her face and threw the blankets over top.

"Make it stop." She hissed as the television turned on.

"Good morning gamers and friends. We have the bands created and arranged for the tournament. Please be patient as they pop up on the screen." Devin stated from the TV.

Yugi turned to the TV and saw the schedule of the tournament pop up. "I think we should be writing this down."

"Good idea Yug." Joey replied and grabbed some paper.

"Or we could just take a photo" Kaiba stated.

"And print it off where genius." The CEO didn't respond as he took his phone out of his pocket and started to take photos. Joey growled and wrote on the paper quickly. After a few minutes, Joey finally placed the pencil down. "Ha finished now, we have the schedule; but there aren't any names placed for each of the games."

The screen switched to another list. Yugi was somewhat amused at how it was set up. "Hey Kaiba, don't look now, but I think Pegasus wants a word with you and got a hold of the band lists."

"What are you-" Kaiba started and then looked at the T.V. "Oh hell no, I am not participating."

"What's wrong Seto?" Regan asked from underneath her blankets.

"Kaiba give me Pegasus' number right now!" Joey ordered.

"Never mind, wake me up when you need me, right now my bed is my friend." Regan groaned as she turned over.

Yugi shook his head. "It's not that bad you two. It could be worse."

Kaiba and Joey turned to him with death glares.

"Not bad? Yug, this is the worst possible thing!" Joey shouted.

Kaiba was already on his phone looking impatient as ever. Atem joined Yugi at the table as he felt amusement come over him. It wasn't long in the quiet room that the people present could hear the laughter of Pegasus on the other end.

"What do you think Pegasus has planned?" Atem asked Yugi.

"I'm not sure, but he certainly got Kaiba's attention to get his plan into motion." Yugi whispered. "Or he could just be bored and wanted something to do."

"Maybe, or he actually has something that needs addressing."

Yugi went to expand, but Kaiba interrupted with a howler.

"You snake! Why would-!" He went silent as Pegasus seemed to explain. Kaiba sighed, but Yugi wasn't sure if it was in defeat or annoyance. "Fine, I'll look into it and you better hope you aren't messing with me."

"Who cares? Just do what he wants; I'm not being in the same band as you!" Joey exclaimed.

"Shut up Wheeler! Regan, Pegasus wants to chat." Kaiba growled as he threw the phone in her direction. It landed on her stomach from what Yugi could tell.

"Ow," She whined as her arm came out of the blanket. She grabbed the phone and slipped it under the blanket. "Good morning Mr. Pegasus, what can I do for you?"

There was silence as Pegasus talked on the other line.

"So you want me and Yugi to go see you. Where do you want us to go at whatever time it is?"

There was another silent moment and she sighed. "Don't start please, it's been an interesting night, fine, fine we're coming and please switch Seto and Joey and place them in their original spots. Good, thank you." Regan got out of her sanctuary and tossed Kaiba's phone as she went passed him to the Kaibas' room. "Yugi, we need to see Pegasus in five minutes on the roof and if we are late he apparently has something planned that we may not like."

"Alright, don't need him to be going around and doing something that we will regret." Yugi replied and went to his room to put on something decent.

He came out less than a minute later and met Regan at the front door.

"What does Pegasus want you for?" Kaiba asked just before they were about to leave.

"Don't know; he just wanted to see us." Regan replied and dragged Yugi away.

They practically ran down the hall to catch the elevator. The elevator went up a floor and then it stopped as more people came on.

Regan pulled him out of the elevator. "This will take too long, let's take the stairs."

"Are you nuts?" Yugi asked as they entered the stairwell.

"Possibly, but I don't want to see that Pegasus can do."

"Good point." Yugi agreed and ran side by side with her.

When they reached the top of the stairwell, the door was partially opened as he led Regan out. It wasn't hard to find the CEO of Industrial Illusions standing in his purple suit in the grey morning before the sun was up.

"Did anyone follow you?" Pegasus asked before they told him they were there.

"No, why?" Regan asked.

"You can never be too cautious." Pegasus answered and turned to them.

Yugi led Regan towards him feeling the discussion was important. "So what is it Pegasus?"

"I got a call last night quite early in the morning actually about Regan. It doesn't have much to do with you, Yugi, but I didn't want Regan to come by herself as it would look a little suspicious and other people might take advantage if she was alone."

"Who called you last night?" Regan asked going straight to the point.

"A group called Dragon Slayers, they asked about your relationship with Kaiba-boy."

"And what did you tell them?" Yugi questioned.

"Just that they were friends, they seemed satisfied, but I have a feeling they were looking for a little more."

"Who was on the phone?"

"I don't know; all I know is that they were female." Pegasus replied. "But you two already know who this group is, so I want to give you some advice."

"Advice?" Regan asked.

"I think you need to keep your relationship with the Kaiba brothers a secret until this group disappears and you have grounded the position you're in. It's a dangerous world in business and when you just show up in such a hazardous time, someone could get hurt or killed and more than likely it won't be you first."

"I better tell Seto then, I think he was going to do a huge announcement in this tournament, but what you say is true. Dammit this wouldn't be an issue if _that_ group didn't do what they did fifteen years ago."

"_That_ group? Who are you talking about?"

"Recently as you know I found out about my bloodline." Regan explained and continued by telling what happened that night in the virtual realm. After about fifteen minutes, Pegasus looked stunned. "Now we have Dragon Slayers on our tail with _that_ group playing the strings. Just one shit hole after another."

"But the Dragon Slayers don't know about you so that's all the counts. Without you in their sights then you are free to do as you wish. If your brothers get into some trouble, then you can help them without being noticed." Pegasus responded.

"I don't believe that will happen when my brothers are in that much trouble." Regan insisted. "And not only that the Dragon Slayers' doctor knows a lot about my ability so I won't go unnoticed."

"With Yugi as your love, you two are undefeatable in anything you put your mind too, they won't know what hit them."

"Love, how-?" Yugi started, but Pegasus interrupted.

"Just because your back was to Kaiba-boy doesn't mean it was to everyone else. Shall I make an announcement or-"

"No, it's fine; we are just two normal teenagers in a relationship. There is no need for an announcement like Prince William and Kate Middleton."

"Thought so, that was what I was going to do along with telling the press if you were late."

"Are you crazy?" Regan exclaimed.

"This would be the first time someone actually asked me that." Pegasus commented. "I don't believe so. Alright I won't make an announcement or tell the press."

Yugi narrowed his eyes as he had a feeling Pegasus had something else planned. "Is that everything?"

"Yup, that will be all Yugi-boy. Have fun at the tournament."

Yugi was about to led Regan away when another thought entered his mind. "Pegasus, I need a favor."

"Anything Yugi-boy."

"I need you to look out amongst the competitors that are middle aged women that have burgundy colored hair and are about five foot seven. She may be going by her first name Jade."

"What's this about?"

"Just a precaution, I'm sure you'll look her up so I won't go into details."

"Alright, I'll keep my eye open. Have a good day you two. Tell Kaiba-boy and Joey that I changed the lists."

Yugi and Regan nodded and left the roof to the CEO. They headed back to their room and found Kaiba and Joey standing outside of the room.

"Is he going to change it?" Joey demanded.

"Yes, he said that he already did, so I guess it will be on the next slide of the band members list." Yugi answered.

"Good, if not Pegasus would be falling from the roof." Kaiba responded and walked into the room.

Everyone was up and sitting at the table or in front of the TV with breakfast.

"How long were we gone for?" Regan asked.

"Long enough, Kaiba was pacing back and forth and muttering under his breath." Joey answered. "Apparently, he really doesn't trust Pegasus."

"And you do?" Kaiba growled.

"No, I guess not."

"Here you two, have some breakfast, the revised band list is coming up and then its today's games listing." Téa said as she came up to them. In her hands were some eggs, bacon and toast on a plate.

"Thanks," Yugi thanked Téa and Regan said the same thing.

Atem moved over on the couch and Yugi and Regan sat down beside him. "So what did Pegasus want?"

"Just an advisement about the Kaiba brothers and you know who should keep their status in the dark until the Dragon Slayers are destroyed." Regan answered. "He got a phone call from them last night."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, apparently they asked about the relationship and Pegasus just said they were friends. They must be in the tournament also." Yugi replied.

"Of course they would be; anything to destroy my plans." Kaiba sneered.

"So you were going to use someone else's tournament to your advantage."

"Why not, everything I need and I don't have to spend a penny and besides, who's going to stop me."

"Dragon Slayers," Joey answered.

"No, I would have still done it, but Pegasus."

"He threatened you earlier, didn't he?" Regan asked.

"Yes and no." Kaiba stated and then turned his attention to the TV. "The band lists should be coming up now."

Yugi turned his attention to the TV and the screen switched over to the lists. Each band had a name and then the participates' names in the band came afterwards.

The Edge: Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Doyle Foster, Rose Phono

Band of Heroes: Yugi Muto, Regan Heartin, Atem Muto, Seto Kaiba

Creatures of the Night: Prince of Night, Sage of Night, Soldier of Night, Beast of Night

The Knights: Starling Halcro, Raven Finn, Crow Heaven, Hawk Jones

And the list continued on until all the contestants were accounted for, but Yugi was only really paying attention to the first four bands as they were the first on the screen.

"Why can't we have some cool names like Prince of Night?" Joey complained/

"Is this really our band name, Band of Heroes? Last I checked, it was you two Mutos' arena not mine." Kaiba complained.

"Would you like to be in Joey's group?" Atem asked.

"No, the band would go nowhere with him in it."

"Watch it rich boy, I for one am quite good at this game so I doubt we will lose." Joey retorted.

"Yes but you have to win the other games first, which you are not so _good_ in." Kaiba stated with a grin.

"You're asking for it Kaiba!" Joey shouted and then moved towards him.

Regan moved so fast, Yugi didn't even feel her get up. Joey stopped in his tracks in front of her.

"Joey I consider you as a good friend, but if you touch him, I will make sure they're no little Joey Juniors running around." The girl threatened.

"Alright, but I'm not stopping myself next time Kaiba decides to be a smart ass."

Regan and Yugi sighed.

"Joey, I'm trying to save you from the humiliation of Seto handing your butt to you on a silver platter and then mounting it to your wall. But hey by all means, have fun trying."

"What you don't think I could take him?"

"Joey, you street fight, Kaiba more than likely can take out four or five of you at one time. It's in the job requirement." Atem answered.

"Hmm, fine, we'll settle it in the tournament then."

"Great, that means I won't have to do a thing." Kaiba smirked.

"Dammit Kaiba!" Joey yelled.

"Hey look today's schedule." Terry said to break up the fight.

Regan sat back down while Joey continued to mumble as he sat on the arm rest of the couch while Kaiba turned to the TV. Yugi sighed as he followed suit and saw the Trial's events of the day and was surprised on how the day was placed.

_**10:00 AM **_**Opening Duel: Seto Kaiba VS Rose Phono**

** -No games are being played until the end of the match.**

_**12:00 PM **__Lunch in ballroom._

_**1:30 PM **_**Duels, mini Rock Band battles, and DDR Dance Off take place randomly. Each contestant needs to require three points; if one loses they lose a point. If you do lose a game, you are not disqualified.**

_**4:30 PM **__Time's up if a contestant does not have three points by this time, they are disqualified._

_**5:00 PM Dinner in the ballroom.**_

_The rest of the time is free time. If there is a game concerning two or more contestants and someone loses, they are disqualified and the winners move up a spot. Tournament buildings close at 10:00 PM to the general public and don't reopen until 5:00AM. The only access to these buildings during these times will be the ID cards._

_**ENJOY! **_

"I thought these were going to be set games?" Regan asked in confusion.

"There are too many people to do set games," Kaiba replied. "So this day and probably the next few days will be survival of the fittest."

"What about the set times, I'm pretty sure that they had set times as a factor in the sense of disqualification?" Téa asked.

"The times are set by the contestants, if one of the contestants does not show up at their stage, after the time to enter; they will lose a point, unless it's a set game. Then they are disqualified." Atem answered.

"This makes a lot more sense, expect." Regan started.

Yugi turned to her. "Except for what?"

"Why in the world would they wake us up at six thirty in the damn morning to tell us, that the games start in _four_ hours?!"

"She does have a point." Mokuba agreed. "But the time was six, not six thirty."

"I believe it is for everyone who doesn't know what they are getting into to get their things together and build decks if they need to, practice their dancing skills, or practice on the instruments if they have never played. Many of the gamers only place their talent in one profession, not many. So I guess this tournament is holding up to its word. These are the Gamer Trails to find out who the best of the best really are." Yugi answered.

"Yea, but you guys are all really good at those three games to start off this tournament, so you don't have anything to worry about right now." Tristan answered.

"Yes but it won't hurt to freshen up our skills to go against pros." Joey stated.

"Can we help?" Kyle asked him.

"Sure, I guess we can start by setting up my room with that DDR game and then you two can play against me." Joey suggested. "How's that sound?"

"GREAT!" Kyle and Chris shouted.

"Shhh, settle down you two, you are guests not the runners of this place." Terry's wife, Clare scolded.

"Yes mom, we'll behave." The two boys said and then followed Joey and Tristan into their room.

"Good, the Monkey and the Mutt are finally entertained; now I can get some work done. Mokuba, get my briefcase and meet me in the main lobby." Kaiba told his brother.

"On it," Mokuba stated and went into their room as Kaiba walked out.

"I'll bring Mokuba to the lobby, no need for some strange to take him away." Regan whispered in Yugi's ear.

"Ok, just be careful." He told her.

"Don't worry." She smiled too innocently as she reached into her bag. Terry and Clare looked at her strangely. The girl pulled out her swords that were in sheathes attached to their belt. "It would be their mistake."

"Are those?" Terry asked as he pointed to them.

"They're swords," Yugi answered as she threaded the swords off their belt and started to thread them on as she placed the belt on her jeans. "Really cool swords that are used for protection."

"That's right, enemies would think twice before bringing their plans into this tournament unauthorized. And trust me over the last month and a bit, I have seen enough of them without these blades to say that I need them." Regan continued.

"Well as long as you know how to use them, I guess…" Clare sighed.

"Don't worry; you guys won't get hurt by outsiders or these blades."

"I guess if you want the best for your kids and you just happen to pick up some really famous people that say you can stay in their suite, there are going to be a few catches." Terry grinned.

"Just a few," Clare told him sarcastically with a smile and the two wandered into Joey's and Tristan's room and Regan and Mokuba left the suite.

"Téa, would you care to give me some lessons on DDR, I'm not aware of how the game works one hundred percent or how to get good points, I'm just lucky that I get points by stepping on the arrows." Atem asked.

Téa giggled. "Sure, Yugi, Mai would you care to join us?"

"Nah, you three go ahead." Mai declined. "I'm going to look around this place for any suspicious activity, or unwanted guests like in Kaiba's last tournament."

"I'll join, but if you two want some alone time, kick me out anytime." Yugi answered.

The three of them went into Atem's room for a dance lesson from the dancer of the group.

Regan was running down the halls as fast as she possible could go. '_Dammit, I just had to get a call Ryou! Right when I was busy in the damn bathroom!'_

"I did pick it up if you don't remember." Nile said from somewhere in her mind.

'_And I would have left then, if it wasn't weird to have an iPhone floating by near my head as I walked to the duel stadium._'

"Right, forgot that was wasn't visible to everyone."

"How do you forget something like that?!" Regan asked loudly.

"Well I have a habit of forgetting little details like that when I talk to Ryou." Nile answered sheepishly.

'_I see…_'

"I know what you're thinking and that isn't it."

'_Yeah right,_' Regan replied as she finally made it to the connecting hall to the stadium. There was loud cheering and racket that could only mean the match was going to start sometime soon, if it already hadn't. '_What time is it?_'

"About ten in four seconds."

'_Shit, I am not missing a thing of my brother's duel. This is the first time I get to see him duel in a tournament._'

Regan ran even faster somehow and busted into the audience stadium.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. I am glad to see that this opening game has you excited, even though I did get you all up at six-ish this morning." Devin's voice ran throughout the stadium.

'_Yugi, where the heck are you sitting?_' Regan asked.

'_Section three, row ten… I think._' Yugi answered in her head. '_Where were you?_'

'_I got a phone call, but it turned into Nile's phone call._'

There was a laugh on the link. She just sighed and followed his instructions on where they are sitting. When she finally found them Devin was done talking and Seto and Rose came out on to the playing field.

"Gamers, fans, guests and creators, let me introduce the two players of our opening game. First would be this gentleman here, second best duelist in the world and CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Mr. Seto Kaiba!" Devin introduced.

There was a really loud cheer and uproar from the stands with a few whistles every once and a while.

"Next," Devin Continued. "We have one of great talent to be in the top ten of all games she has ever played, Ms. Rose Phono!"

There was a loud cheer, but not as loud as the one Seto received.

"Gamers, activate your duel disks and let the game begin!"

Devin left off to the side where the creators from what Regan could see were sitting and Seto and Rose activated their disks.

"So, only top ten well I have to say it must have been pure luck." Seto started the taunting before the duel even started.

"Well at least I'm not second best to a duelist that has beaten you so many times with the same tactics for the last year give or take, I at least grow with each game I play, I haven't lost a single game since I was ten and that was ten years ago." Rose replied back gracefully.

"You're streak is about to end for I'm ending it now!"

"Duel!" The both shouted as they drew their cards.

**Seto Kaiba VS Rose Phono**

Seto – 4000 Rose – 4000

**Turn 1: Seto Kaiba H: 5 LP: 4000**

"I'll go first since I did get the loudest cheer." Seto grinned as he drew his card. "First I'll summon Lord of Dragons."

_**Lord of D. Spellcaster/Effect Attack: 1200 Defense: 1100**_

As Seto placed his card on the disk the monster appeared in front of him.

"Is that really your opening move?" Rose yawned. "Because seriously I thought I was in for a challenge."

"Please, you think I'm done? Next I activate Flute of Summoning Dragon, so I can bring out two dragons, but wait. I have a second Flute of Summoning Dragon to bring out four dragons! Come forth my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

_**Blue-Eyes White Dragon Dragon/Normal Attack: 3000 Defense: 2500**_

Three white dragons with blue eyes appeared with a loud roar of battle drowning out the audiences' shouts and yells of excitement.

"This just might be a quick duel; this is the same opening move as our duel in the virtual world. Those two critters didn't even see what hit them, poor bastards." Atem stated in awe.

"What! You must have cheated to get such an opening move!" Rose exclaimed.

"A cheat, no I'm not, but you also know that it would not be possible for me to be cheating as our decks are gone through a scanner for any ways that we could possibly cheat and then one of the tenants' shuffles yours cards right after you shuffle them in front of their eyes. Just before you come on stage."

Rose growled. "Fine are you done, from what I can see here you have no cards in your hand."

"I end."

**Turn 2: Rose H: 5 LP: 4000**

My draw!" Rose shouted as she drew her card. "Well not the card I was looking for but this will do nicely. I summon Ape Fighter in defense mode and I'll set two cards facedown."

_**Ape Fighter Beast/Effect Attack: 1900 Defense: 1200**_

A red ape appeared on the field and howled at the dragons from its crouched position.

"Are you done yet?" Seto asked.

"Of course not, I activate Swords of Revealing Light, and I activate the field spell Closed Forest. And then I well end my turn."

A forest started to grow out of the ground and then vines started to grow on the trees blocking Regan from seeing the duel. She looked up and saw the duel on the monitor. "Well I'm glad that there is a giant TV for duels."

"So am I, I'm interested in what she has planned." Yugi said.

Seto Kaiba – 4000 Rose Phono – 4000

**Turn 3: Kaiba H: 0 LP: 4000**

"This will be over faster than I thought. I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Seto said and drew his two cards. "If you think your swords are going to protect you, think again. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your swords."

A giant wind picked up and the swords were destroyed, but Rose didn't seem to be fazed as she stayed quiet.

"Blue-Eyes attack her Ape Fighter to start the end of this duel!"

"Seto, she has a trap!" Regan couldn't help but yell out at him as Rose's eyes perked up and a victorious grin appeared on her face.

"That was what I hoped you would do, you're so predictable." Rose stated.

"I am far from predictable." Seto growled.

"I would say otherwise, I activate my face down, Mirror Force destroying all your attack position monsters, and I believe all four of your monsters are in this position, are they not?"

Seto growled again as Blue-Eyes' attack rebounded off of a barrier and hit all of his monsters. They cried in pain and one by one they were destroyed. "You'll pay for that, I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode."

_**Luster Dragon Dragon/Normal Attack: 1900 Defense: 1600**_

"I don't think I will, I activate my other trap card, Dragon Capture Jar."

"What?!"

"Just about everyone who knows about the duel monsters world knows you have a dragon type deck, Kaiba. So it would only make sense to place a Dragon Capture Jar in my deck?"

"You-"

"My turn," Rose stated as she drew her card.

**Turn 4: Rose H: 1 LP: 4000**

"I'll switch my Ape Fighter into attack mode and summon Berserk Gorilla in attack mode."

_**Berserk Gorilla Beast/Effect Attack: 2000 Defense: 1000**_

A fire red Gorilla came onto the field in a rage as it banged on its chest, screaming.

"You have a monkey deck?" Seto asked sarcastically.

"Yes I do, and my monkeys are going to crush your dragons." Rose said angrily. "Ape Fighter Attack his defense position dragon with fighter's upper cut!"

Ape fighter ran towards Luster Dragon and gave it an upper cut and destroyed it.

"Now Berserk Gorilla, attack Seto Kaiba directly."

Regan flinched as the gorilla hammer fisted her brother. He glared at Rose as his life points dropped.

"Now, I'll set one card and end my turn."

Seto Kaiba – 2000 Rose Phono - 4000

**Turn 5: Seto H: 0 LP: 2000**

Seto drew his card without saying anything. "I activate my Card of Demise; this allows me to draw five cards from my deck. And when five turns pass, I have to discard my hand."

"You aren't going to last next round, but hey if drawing cards from your deck makes you feel better, be my guess." Rose taunted as he drew his cards.

"Kick her butt Seto!" Mokuba and Regan cheered.

Regan looked at Mokuba as he looked at her and they both started giggling at their timing.

"Now I activate two spell cards called Double Summon which allows me to summon up to four monsters this turn, but since I only have three cards, I can't summon a fourth, but I don't need to. I summon, X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank."

_**X-Head Cannon Machine/Normal Attack: 1800 Defense: 1500**_

_**Y-Dragon Head Machine/Union Attack: 1500 Defense: 1600**_

_**Z-Metal Tank Machine/Union Attack: 1500 Defense: 1300**_

A blue and yellow machine with two cannons appeared and a red dragon followed by a yellow and green tank. Regan looked down on the field in confusion at the three low powered monsters and then it clicked.

"Those three combine along with V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult right?" She asked Yugi.

"Right; Kaiba is about to combine his three monsters, watch."

"I'm sure you already know this, but let me tell you anyway. When these three are on the field they can make a much bigger monster. I combine X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank to create, XYZ Dragon Cannon!"

_**XYZ-Dragon Cannon Machine/Fusion/Effect Attack: 2800 Defense: 2600**_

The three monsters started to shift their pieces around and X dropped on top of Y and Y dropped on top of Z to create a giant machine that Regan was in awe about.

"How can you be that lucky to get the cards you need?" Rose asked.

"Don't blame this on luck; I'm just skilled, now XYZ-Dragon Cannon attack Berserk Gorilla." Seto ordered. The cannons charged and fired at the gorilla. The creature tried to move, but it was shot instead and destroyed. "And because of that you take eight hundred points of damage. Turn end."

"Before you end you're turn I'm activating my trap card Solemn Wishes so when I draw I gain five hundred life points."

"You'll need them if you stand a chance against me."

**Turn** **6: Rose H: 0 LP: 3200**

"Draw!" Rose shouted and drew her card as her life points went to 3700. She side-glanced the card and then stuck it in her duel disk. "I activate Card of Sanctity so we each drew cards until we hold six, so six for you and six for me."

"And you're being so nice why?"

"I'm not; I just need some ammunition for my monkeys and an extra life point boost. This has nothing to do with you." Rose stated.

"Holy crap, her life points just went up an extra three thousand!" Regan exclaimed as Rose's points went to 6700.

"I know, and she probably has something planned to go with this." Yugi told her.

"Now, I activate my two Beast Fang cards and equip them to my Ape Fighter. I should have probably told you this earlier, but when my Ape Fighter destroyed your Luster Dragon, it gained three hundred making its attack twenty-two hundred attack points, now for each Beast Fang my ape gains an extra three hundred. On top of that, since you sent my monster to the graveyard my Ape Fighter gains an extra one hundred attack points from my Closed Forest. Can you do the math or shall I?"

"It's twenty-nine hundred, so just go." Seto said in annoyance.

"I will, Ape Fighter send that excuse of a monster to the recycling plant!"

The Ape Fighter ran across the field as it grew with each of its extra attack points being added and shattered the giant robot.

Seto stood there like nothing happened as his life points took a hundred points of damage.

"Next, I'll set three cards and end my turn."

Seto Kaiba – 1900 Rose Phono – 6700

**Turn 7: Seto H: 6 LP: 1900**

Seto grinned, "You should have finished me off."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked in confusion.

"Because you are about to lose," He responded as he drew his card. "I activate Monster Reborn to-"

"No you aren't. I activate my Solemn Judgment to negate it, but of course I lose half my life points, but that doesn't really bug me." Rose interrupted as her life points dropped to 3350.

"I thought you would do that, this game is mine. I activate dark hole to wipe away your monster from the field."

A dark hole appeared and swallowed the monkey away.

"Next I activate my Malice Dispersion card, by discarding a card I can destroy all continuous traps on the field. Rose, if you think your Dragon Capture Jar was not predictable, you are wrong. When I play with my deck I make sure I cover my weak spots as well and the Dragon Capture Jar is so predictable against a dragon deck." He discarded a card and a wave appeared in the center of the field and then destroyed the jar and the woman how gave life. "Now that that those two cards are gone let's get the real plan formed. I activate Soul Release to remove my three Blue-Eyes from the game."

"Why are you removing your dragons?"

"To do this, Dimension Fusion to bring back all three of my dragons, but that isn't all. I activate my final spell card Polymerization to fuse my three dragons together to create Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

_**Blue-Eyes White Dragon Dragon/Normal Attack: 3000 Defense: 2500**_

_**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon Dragon/Fusion Attack: 4500 Defense: 3800**_

The audience started to cheer loudly as the large three-headed white dragon appeared on the field.

"Nice, he has this finished." Regan said with a smile and then her smile faltered, "But what about her two face downs. Her face downs have been a problem all game."

"I know, I wonder what he has planned for those." Yugi sighed. "I guess we will have to see."

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack her directly!" Seto ordered.

Rose started to laugh. "Got you, I activate Sakuretsu Armor to destroy your dragon."

Seto responded with a laugh that out did Rose's and sent shivers running up Regan's spine. "Heh; fooled you. I sacrifice my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon as a chain to summon my ultimate monster; even the Egyptian God cards fear her. I summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!"

_**Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon Dragon/Effect Attack: 3000 Defense: 2500**_

A majestic white dragon that looked a lot different and much bigger form of the regular Blue-Eyes, even a bit mechanical and it had blue spheres on its body as it appeared from the fusion monster.

"Not only is this a one of a kind card, it has a special ability, for every dragon in our graveyards, she gains three hundred extra attack points. With six dragons, because I discarded a dragon with my spell card earlier she gains an extra eighteen hundred attack points making her at a total of 4800!"

"Holy shit… when, how, what in the world?" Regan asked as she started to ask questions. "Where did he get this card? Who made it?"

"Pegasus made the card a while ago to contradict the god cards if they ever were placed into hands of evil. Kaiba got that card just before our duel when Anubis showed up to try and take over the world again." Atem answered.

"Oh I remember him." Nile said behind them in an empty seat. "He was an asshole."

"Yes he was. It was destroyed during the battle, but I picked it up for him on the day of the arcade incident and I guess he decided to bring it to this tournament."

"She's gorgeous." Regan complimented.

"Blue-Eyes, attack Rose directly!" Seto said.

"Not so fast I activate my Magic Cylinder-"

"No you don't, my dragon has a second ability. I can negate any spells, traps or monster effects that target her, so finish this up with Shining Burst!"

The Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon powered up a ball of light and then released it on Rose. The attack hit and Rose screamed as she hit the ground and her life points reached zero.

**Seto Kaiba -1900 Rose Phono -0**

**Winner Seto Kaiba**

"Way to go Seto!" Regan cheered.

Devin came onto the field as the shining dragon disappeared. "Excellent duel, with Seto Kaiba as the winner, Rose Phono is kicked out of the tournament. There will be another game tomorrow morning based on a vote, so place your vote on the piece of paper that is on the back of your seat with the pen that is in the arm rest and hand it in as you leave. Thank you and everyone get ready for the elimination round after lunch. Or if you are impatient you can start now. Good luck everyone."

Regan left with Mokuba handing in their ballets early and waited outside of the tournament entry tunnel. When Seto appeared Mokuba bounded over to him.

"Great job big brother; beat her one, two, and three."

"True, I just hope I don't get stuck dueling you in the tournament." Regan said. "And the ending move with your dragon was awesome. I didn't know there was another Blue-Eyes in your deck."

"Yea, neither did I; about the part of you having it in your deck."

"That's because you never asked and besides, where's the surprise if I told you before her grand opening." Seto grinned.

Regan smiled, "Well let's go and see around this place. Maybe there are some hidden arenas that some poor unconfident person found and wished to trick other duelists. I heard that it happened on the island during Duelist Kingdom and in your Battle City tournament."

"Not a bad idea, I wonder how long those fools will last against me?"

"Probably not long," Mokuba said, "Against either of you."

"After that I think I'll hang out with Yugi just to make sure nothing funny is happening over on their end after lunch." Regan told her two brothers.

"Hey before we head to lunch, can we head back to the room, I want to call Ryou. We didn't finish our conversation." Nile asked appearing out of nowhere again scaring Regan and Mokuba. If Seto was scared Regan didn't catch it fast enough.

"God woman, you'd think I'd be used to you appearing, but still I'm not." Regan scolded. "And yes I guess; I'll practice with something so I don't eavesdrop on your conversation."

"Great."

"Nile," Seto started.

"Yes?"

"Keep a look out for any of _them_ or the Dragon Slayers when Regan is not, last we need is something to go downhill like every other tournament."

"Of course."

"Wish we could have a normal tournament." Mokuba complained.

"Where's the fun in it if there isn't someone trying to take over the world." Regan asked.

"Trust me, after the first two times of someone trying to do more damage and cause problems it isn't fun afterwards; especially when you get kidnapped the first two times."

"Yes that would suck, alright. Let's kick some butt to narrow down the suspects!"

_**Hope you enjoyed **___

_**Review please and thank you**_


	29. Vol 4: C7: The Millennium is Unleahed

_**Here's the next chapter guys, worked hard on it and wrote it in a few hours, I hope you enjoy.**_

**Chapter 7**

**The Millennium is Unleashed**

November 7th, 2011

"Why is Pegasus so mean?!" Regan cried as she tried to ignore the hotel security blocking to main entrance from the public. "And here I thought he was going to be nice."

"I told you not to trust him." Seto sighed under his breath as the two of them walked down the hall.

_**The night before at dinner…**_

_Regan and Yugi walked into the ballroom after settling down from the elimination session and Regan was starving. At first she didn't notice anything, but when her inner voice of hungry was overcome by shock, awkwardness, and bit of rage from Yugi, she looked around. The entire hall was decorated like it was a wedding except it there was a banner in the middle of the room hanging from the ceiling that said: The King has found a woman to be Queen! Congratulations Yugi and Regan!_

_She looked at the people in the room as they noticed them and they started to clap with quite a few of them with glares that seemed to be directed in her direction. _

"_What the-" She didn't get to finish as she felt Seto walk in behind them._

"_What in- PEGASUS!" He shouted as he stormed off into the crowd._

_And because of Seto shouting, what press where in the room or anywhere on the first floor came either came rushing up to them or into the room with fifty thousand questions._

"_Ah Yugi…" Regan started, but realized their main escape route was blocked._

"_Yeah, maybe security can help us." Yugi suggested in a whisper in her ear._

"_If they can't I'm going to do a magic trick." Regan said to him also in a whisper trying hard to ignore the mics in her face. She wasn't use to such a mob._

"_Don't- Wait I got an idea." _

"_Huh?"_

_Yugi turned to the mob as best as he could and pointed away from the door. "Hey look, it's the Jonas Brothers and Justin Bieber!"_

_The mob of reporters turned instantly to where he was pointing and started to rush over asking questions about what they were doing at a game tournament. Yugi grabbed her hand and they ran out the door._

"I don't think it was Pegasus." Yugi said as he came up behind them.

Seto and Regan gave him a disbelief look. "Then who did?"

Yugi looked at Regan and Seto awkwardly as they said the same thing at the same time. "Well I mean, it was more than likely Pegasus's idea, but I think it was someone else who created it. The decorations weren't in Pegasus's theme."

"Now that you mention it," Seto started and growled. "Whatever it is his fault and he's going to regret going against his word. Let's hurry up and get some good seats so I can see this next game. I'm dying to see Atem look like a fool."

Regan shook her head. "Who said he was going to look like a fool, he could be really good at this game. Unless of course you had something to do with what they will be doing."

Seto grinned. "Now why I do something like that?"

"Cause you are an egotistic CEO that has enough money to buy out the world, but much rather place his money on making a rival make a fool of himself in front of the world and finally get your revenge that you have been craving for." Yugi stated flatly.

"That's a bit much." Regan raised her eye brow at him, "But true none the less."

"You are either with me or against me take your pick." Seto said in a threatening manner, but she giggled.

"Sorry, I'm a Libra. I don't take sides."

"Even scales choose sides."

"Erm… my scales are balanced."

Seto rolled his eyes. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"Says the one who pitched money for the next game to be ridged in some way," Regan hissed at his sarcastic remark. "I'm going ahead as for which side I'm on. I choose to be on the good side!"

She walked ahead of her boyfriend and her brother. '_God what is up with me, I feel restless and apparently a little snappy. Must be because of last night's dinner special; between Seto being pissed off and a little more sarcastic then usual and myself with getting use to this extra attention that started out as Pegasus's fault, I'm a mess. I'm so glad I don't have a game to do in front of everyone this morning._'

Her thoughts came to a halt as she accidently walked into someone as she turned the corner. "Oh sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking."

The person, who was wearing a brown cloak, turned their attention to her and Regan squeaked in surprise as the person grabbed her arm. "You should be more careful on who you run into little girl."

Regan shivered at the stillness to his voice. She tried to pull her arm out of his grip, but it tightened causing her to clench her jaw so she wouldn't say something unpleasant. "Please let go of my arm." She ordered in what she thought was at least threatening.

"Now why would I want to do that, you look so delicious."

"I'm warning you, these swords on my hips are not for decoration."

"So very resistant; I like it like that." He responded as he licked his lips that were barely showing under the shadow casted by his hood.

She gripped onto her sword with her other arm. She tugged on her arm again but he didn't let go. "Last chance."

He tightened his grip again and then he twisted her arm so her back was to him. He let go of her arm and then wrapped it around her. Regan drew the sword, but he disarmed her before it even connected to her aura and went flying across the floor. "Now what?"

"Let go of me!" She shouted. She really didn't want to place him in the hospital as this was a tournament and he could have been a contestant and she didn't want to be disqualified. "I swear if you don't let go, I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"I suggest you do as she says." Yugi ordered in front of her.

She looked up to see Yugi and Seto had caught up with her. "Yugi! Seto!"

The man growled in dismay. "Fine."

He let Regan go and when she turned around he was gone. She picked up her sword off the ground and placed it back into its sheath quenching the lights that glowed brightly. "Bastard."

"Maybe you shouldn't have gone ahead; obviously the people haven't had a background check." Seto stated in annoyance. "Why didn't you fight him off, you could have taken him?"

"I was about to when you showed up." She sighed as she rubbed her sore arm. It was red in irritation, there was a cut that was bleeding a bit and a bit of a bruise was starting to form.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked as he took her hand to see her arm.

"I'm fine, just wondering who the hell that guy was. There is another elimination session after lunch and if he is part of the competition then I'm going to make sure he doesn't even make it to the elimination."

"Regan, please don't run off again without someone with you at all times." Seto said as he sounded a little worried. "There are too many things that could go wrong and if we didn't get here after we heard you shout, who knows if he was actually part of the Dragon Slayers, or worse."

"Worse?"

"Demon minions." Yugi answered when Seto didn't.

There was silence between the three of them.

She sighed in annoyance. "I hope there aren't any of them working for Zorc or Dark Matter."

"So you want demons in this place?" Seto asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well at least with regular demons we can get rid of them easier than with demons that don't come from Hell."

"And what about the paranormal movies, it's not like he was easy to get rid of." Yugi stated.

"That's different they made a deal with him, I'm talking about just the ones that prowl around."

"Well this has turned out to be an interesting subject, but if we don't move it, I'll miss the day opening to game." Seto pointed out as he started to walk ahead.

"Right,"

The three of them walked to the arena. When they got there they found seats and sat down. Mokuba eventually found them with Grandpa behind him. The lights dimmed to blacken the stage and then a light came on to show Devin on stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, this is the second day of the tournament and I would like to announce that a third of the competitors are now out of the competition due to the free for all yesterday. Today, I am pleased to announce that we have a new type of game and its card games which will be held in the casino on the second floor. So if anyone is a gambler and wishes to play, it's there. Also one more thing to address, yesterday's dinner in the ballroom was quite the scene so, whoever did it give yourself a pat on the back for it was beautiful. Though I'm sure that the two people it was for would say otherwise. Now for our two contestants in this morning's game. Our first is Atem Muto!"

A light came on at the entrance and Atem came out onto the stage and there was lots of cheering as he waved. He was in a black tank top and jeans with his jewellery on full display. The floor below was still in the dark as a third light came on at the second entrance.

"And his opponent is Stephan Landred!"

The man from the hallway came out and don't bother to address the crowd as they cheered in excitement.

"Who in hell is Stephan Landred?" Seto asked.

"I have no idea, I'm just glad Atem gets to have the pleasure of kicking his ass." Regan stated and turned to the mental link. '_Atem?_'

'_Regan? Why are you on the link, I'm about to do a battle with this guy._' Atem answered the line.

'_Because you really need to kick this guy's ass._'

'_I was going to do that anyway._'

'_Yami, he attacked Regan in the hall on the way here._' Yugi added.

'_I'll make sure that when I win, I'll be on my guard just in case he does something. It would be a shame if he showed up in the back stage room I'm in._'

'_Thanks just don't hurt him too much if he is just a regular human with a bad conscience._' Regan said as Stephan made it to the stage.

"Now, let's get this game going, reveal the game!" Devin shouted. The lights came on slightly, but the floor lit up to show the Dance Dance Revolution stage. There were holographic screens that looked like they had the arrows readying to start the game. "Dancers, good luck. The song you will be dancing to is: That's Your Horoscope for Today by Weird Al."

There was a mutter around the audience. Regan turned to Seto. "Are you serious?"

"Very." Seto grinned.

'_Remind me to find the Millennium Rod so I can slice _his_ throat._' Atem growled on the link.

"Atem wishes for me to remind him to find the Millennium Rod to slice your throat." Regan stated.

"My question is how did he know it was me? Oh well." Seto said with his grin even wider. "I wonder how ridiculous the dance will be on this thing, I believe the levels are set on expert."

"What!"

"Yes, did you not participate in any of those kinds of games?"

"No, I just kicked butt in Duel Monsters." Regan admitted. "I guess I better get some extra practice in for DDR and Rock Band."

The music came on and Regan couldn't help but play the music video of it in her head. The notes on the screen that could be seen from the TV above looked pretty interesting and by the way to two competitors started, they were not excepting it.

Atem turned to the screen. Getting ready for whatever torture Kaiba came up with, he looked to his right and noticed Stephan the hooded one was looking at him. "Got something you need to say?"

"Are you ready?" Stephan asked.

"I was born to take on any challenge."

"That makes two of us."

During the intro, the steps asked them to tap the right and left buttons back and forth at a fast rate so they looked a bit like a penguin. Then it shifted to exciting movements of running and little random arrows thrown in.

**Aquarius!**

Atem dropped to the floor slapping the up and down buttons at the same time his feet dropped onto the left and right ones.

**There's travel in your future when your tongue freezes to the back of a speeding bus.**

Atem stood back up again as he pressed buttons in combination of his hands and feet until he was completely back on his feet.

**Fill that void in your pathetic life by playing Whack-A-Mole seventeen hours a day**

He stepped on the back button and went in a circle like a clock.

**Pieces!**

Atem dropped again. '_If I remember correctly, there are twelve of these zodiacs… why in the name of the gods do I have to drop to the floor like this ten more times!_' He got back onto his feet before the next verse began.

**Try to avoid any Virgos or Leos with the Ebola virus**.

He stepped in the flashing buttons again. He took a split second look at the scores and noticed they were tied. He sighed internally. '_I guess I have to do some special point moves after all. Thank you Téa._'

**You are the true Lord of the Dance, no matter what those idiots at work say**

A picture of that seemed to be the music video was playing in the background of the screen, so he mimicked the Pieces dancing across the screen, while still stepping on the correct steps. The crowd started cheering even more and he watched his points double. _'This version of the game must have a camera sensory and a crowd meter._'

**Aries!**

He dropped again as he almost missed the beat.

**The look on your face will be priceless when you find that forty pound watermelon in your colon**

He did what he was asked to do as he questioned the sanity of Weird Al.

**Trade toothbrushes with an albino dwarf, then give a hickey to Meryl Streep**

A picture of a dwarf version of Bakura came into his head. He grinned in delight.

**Taurus!**

'_Don't be mean!_' Nile shouted in the link as he dropped down.

**You will never find true happiness - what you gonna do, cry about it?**

The lyrics were the strangest thing he had ever heard as he made a u on the floor.

**The stars predict tomorrow you'll wake up, do a bunch of stuff, and then go back to sleep**

All nine buttons lit up and the only thing that popped into Atem's mind was lie down. On the exact same time of the word SLEEP.

**That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)**

He caught the arrows as he spun to a stand and then did that penguin move again during the ya, ya, ya part.

**That's your horoscope for today**

He did another spin to catch the arrows. There was a bit of random notes that he hit and he took a breather. '_So far there have been four of them. That means there are eight more to go. And if I know song builds as well as I think I do. There is still one more verse and then a bridge. Great, thank you Kaiba for being an asshole!_'

**That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)**

Atem was about to step on his arrow when something whizzed past him and he had to duck and tap it so he wouldn't miss it.

**That's your horoscope for today**

He spun and he noticed that what went past him was something that came from Stephan as he had the largest grin that he had ever seen, not including Yami Marik's.

**Gemini!**

He dropped again. '_What the heck did he throw at me, isn't this Yugi's zodiac?_'

**Your birthday party will be ruined once again by your explosive flatulence**

There was a few buttons that sent out confetti and when he stepped on the beat of explosive, fire popped out and a flash of a memory of dueling against Panik appeared as he dodged the flames. He somehow managed to keep pace with the song.

**Your love life will run into trouble when your fiancé hurls a javelin through your chest**

The arrows made a heart and then a javelin appeared in front of him. In a panic, he bent backwards and felt the wind of the javelin go by.

**Cancer!**

Atem glanced over at Stephan when he dropped for that moment. But Stephan didn't look all that happy. He looked up and saw that he had received some more bonus points while Stephan had not.

**The position of Jupiter says you should spend the rest of the week face down in the mud**

The center button came up on the screen and Atem jumped on it when it went passed. And then he dropped to the floor again.

**Try not to shove a roll of duct tape up your nose while taking your driver's test**

He completed a spring handstand as the special move, which gave him double points for ten seconds.

**Leo!**

He dropped again, but as he was getting up something blocked his way.

**Now is not a good time to photocopy your butt and staple it to your boss's face, oh no**

He sat down crossed legged and hit the arrows with his hands. And then he could stand up again as the next line came traveling by.

**Eat a bucket of tuna-flavored pudding, and then wash it down with a gallon of strawberry Quik**

'_Why would someone have tuna flavored pudding?_' Atem asked himself as he did the little moves and then a slide that went from the down arrow to the center and then the up arrow.

**Virgo!**

A different drop down was placed in the diagonal formation.

**All Virgos are extremely friendly and intelligent - except for you**

He didn't like where this was going, what rhymed with Quik? Then he looked to his right and found out what rhymed the Quik in Stephan's hands. Atem quickly looked over the next few rows of arrows and tried to find out what he could do so he could avoid being seriously hurt.

**Expect a big surprise today when you wind up with your head impaled upon a stick**

He now half wished he was a spirit again as he ducked the sharp stick as he slapped the steps like he was playing several drums.

**That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)**

**That's your horoscope for today**

**That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)**

**That's your horoscope for today**

He repeated the same moves as the last chorus and was glad that the magician or whatever the hooded vandal was didn't do anything as he caught his breath. He also wondered if any of the audience members could see what he was going through or if it looked like they are holograms.

**Now you may find it inconceivable or at the very least a bit unlikely**

**That the relative position of the planets and the stars could have**

**A special deep significance or meaning that exclusively applies to only you,**

**But let me give you my assurance that these forecasts and predictions**

**Are all based on solid, scientific, documented evidence, so you would have**

**To be some kind of moron not to realize that every single one of them is absolutely true.**

Atem didn't have time to notice what Stephan was doing, but he could guess it was not creating things to impale him with. The arrows came at a rapid speed, but at least had a pattern to them as they stepped on them to create a master piece. Oh yes when this was finished and he dealt with Stephan when he decided to come knocking at the door, he would most definitely call the Ishtars for their help.

**Where was I?**

There was a pause.

**Libra!**

And he dropped down again as he realized that both Kaiba and Regan were Libras as the date range came on the screen.

**A big promotion is just around the corner for someone much more talented that you**

The steps made him crisscross and he was grateful that the Libra had nothing dangerous on this line.

**Laughter is the very best medicine, remember that when your appendix bursts next week**

He thought of Regan when she laughed things away and then the next words entered his ears. '_SHIT!_' He thought to himself as he caught a really light colored ball on the corner of his eye. He barely dodged it as it scraped his side causing him to gasp.

**Scorpio!**

And down he went hoping that there weren't any more damaging components. '_There are two more after this one, so close to finishing.'_

**Get ready for an unexpected trip when you fall screaming from an open window**

He felt himself trip and he dropped to the floor and was glad that the 'fall on face' mode had come on for the lyrics in the song. He felt his side quickly and it felt wet and thicker than sweat, which he thought he was sweating a bit, and knew that there was blood coming from the wound the ball made.

**Work a little harder on improving your low self-esteem, you stupid freak**

Atem picked himself up off the mat just in time for the simple steps that he was very much happy to see so he could get ready for his drop again.

**Sagittarius!**

The drop consisted of him dropping once and then jumping to drop again in the diagonal position, due to the word SAGITTARIUS being so long.

**All your friends are laughing behind your back (kill them)**

They did the moves required and then there was a pause and then a drop to the floor.

**Take down all those naked pictures of Ernest Borgnine you've got hanging in your den**

'_Who the hell is Ernest Borgnine?!_' Atem questioned the open link, but no answer came back to him.

**Capricorn!**

Another drop and he wound decided to say hello to him and he flinched.

**The stars say that you're an exciting and wonderful person, but you know they're lying**

He sighed in relief as nothing deadly went by as he completed the last stretch of the final verse.

**If I were you, I'd lock my doors and windows and never never never never never leave my house again**

The music video came back on and showed a bunch of things for each NEVER and then the Pokéball went by as Atem gave a questioning look to the screen.

**That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)**

**That's your horoscope for today**

**That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)**

**That's your horoscope for today**

He completed the chorus and then he thought he was done just as repeat of the chorus came by again.

**That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)**

**That's your horoscope for today**

**That's your horoscope for today (yay yay yay yay yay)**

**That's your horoscope for today**

The ending was the exact same as the beginning and then it finished.

Atem was breathing heavily as the lights came back on. He looked at the floor and there was a stick and a javelin sitting on the stage. The crowd was in complete excitement as they yelled and screamed. He was glad that he was away from the audience as he figured it was a lot louder up there. Devin came up on the stage again and looked confused at the two objects that laid there. He looked at Atem and he directed him to Stephan by nodding his head in his direction. Devin frowned and Stephan looked ever so slightly pissed off.

'_Why does Stephan look like he wants to blow up the stadium?_' Regan asked on the link.

'_Because that stick and that javelin and a numerous of other things like the fire and the appendix cause him to shoot a ball at me, he was trying to kill me I believe._' Atem answered.

Devin lifted the mic to his mouth. "Well ladies and gentlemen as you can see the scores are close, but there is a significant amount in the score difference. Atem is the winner of the DDR Dance Off!"

The crowd was in chaos and Atem waved, but before Devin was done speaking he walked off stage. He went past the security and into the little room that was provided for the challengers of the big events. He closed the door and locked it for good measure. He opened the emergency kit and then he took off his shirt to see what damage had been done. Obviously the ball was magic as his shirt wasn't damaged in the slightest, but his skin was ripped open and bleeding a lot. He took out the wet naps and started to wipe the wound. It was a lot bigger than what he thought and he wasn't sure how he finished the song with it. He wrapped it up and then the sounds of the security outside of the door entered his ears. He turned to the sounds of fighting and then there was silence. He placed his shirt back on, moved away from the door's path and waited patiently.

The door exploded off its hinges and went flying into the skin, shattering it. Stephan walked into the room with a scowl on his mouth, but that was all Atem could see due to the hood.

"Why won't you just die?"

"I have things better to do then dying." Atem answered the angry man. "Who are you and why so you want me dead so badly."

"I am an assassin demon who was hired me to kill you. But that's all you will get from me. Now parish!"

Atem grinned sinisterly causing the demon to stop his orb making. "You didn't do your research if you think I'm just a regular human."

"What are you talking about?"

"You fucked with the wrong mortal, demon. Now if you see a demon named Zorc on your way tell him I said hi." Atem said sinisterly as he gathered the shadows around him. "Thank you for not being a human, a Mind Crush is only fun for so long. Now, be devoured!"

The demon named Stephan didn't get a chance to launch his ball as the Shadow Realm made him disappear into the floor without a trace.

Atem sighed as he felt his sight go blurry. "Yeah, I shouldn't have done that with that much power and wounded."

And then he collapsed on the cold floor.

Regan was running with Yugi to the entrance of the stage where Atem was supposed to come out about five minutes ago. She had noticed he was paler and when he left the stage early, she figured he was hurt badly. They ran down the hall to find the two security members were on the ground and the door that they were guarding was not there anymore.

"You check these two; I'm going to see if Atem is in there." Yugi said.

"Alright." Regan agreed and she ran over to the two members. They were breathing, but easily unconscious.

"Atem!" Yugi shouted and she went into the highly damaged room to find Atem on the ground out cold and a bandage that was tainted in blood sticking out from underneath his shirt.

Regan looked around the room as Yugi rolled Atem onto his back. The corners of the room had darker shadows then what should have been there and they seemed to be happy from what her senses could pick up. Happy, dancing, giggling and satisfied of their hunger. Then that's when it clicked in. "Yugi, I believe he's fine. I think he used too much shadow magic and it knocked him out. I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to use a whole lot when you are injured."

"True, but he's not exactly fine. We need to go find the medic in this building."

"There isn't one in here." Regan stated as she reached for her phone. "It's at the front of the stadium and we're in the back."

She dialed in a number.

"Who are you calling?"

"Seto so he can send some people back here to bring him to the medic center." Regan answered and her brother picked up.

~Where are you?~

'_Apparently he's not in the mood to say_ hello.' Regan thought to herself. "We are in the little preparation room, Seto, I need you to get some medics back here, I don't have their number and there is no emergency button back here. Atem is hurt and probably needs stitches and the two security members are out."

~Why can't you three just walk to the medic center and then tell them about the workers?~

"We can't, Atem is out cold, he got rid of the demon, and at least I hope that's what it was, the old fashion way, not a trace of him left."

~And you know this how?~

"The shadows in the corners are giggling in happiness and they aren't hungry anymore."

~I hope you know that you hearing a shadow giggle is extremely disturbing.~

"I'm aware, now please send them!"

~Calm down I already did. Do you have an idea why it was here, other than the reasons I can think of?~

"No," Regan sighed leaning against the wall. "This guy wasn't the ordinary demon that would work for Dark Matter, if he was he would have seen the shadows come and he would have killed the two guards out front. So maybe he was a bounty hunter or something. And from our conversation earlier, he said I looked delicious like I was going to be some sort of food for him. Yeah, I'm positive that he doesn't work for Dark Matter."

~Maybe the almighty and powerful one will know what he was doing there when he gets up. Which I hope is soon if he wishes to stay in the tournament. I have to go now, if you don't see me after supper don't worry about, Mokuba knows where I've gone and no I'm not telling you and neither is Mokuba. Take care of him while I'm gone.~

"Alright, have fun where ever you are going." Regan said and she hung up just as the medics came in with a medical bed.

Yugi, Mokuba and she walked into the medical center with lunch and found Atem all fixed up, awake and all ready to go. They walked out and when they stopped they were on the roof of the building.

She turned to Atem to get things started. "So what happened?"

"Well the demon was an assassin and was hired, but he didn't say who and I wasn't waiting around for him to complete the assassination so I told him to say hi to Zorc for me and gave the shadows a treat."

"So that whole mess downstairs, was caused by one assassin demon?!" Yugi asked in shock.

"Yup."

"Do you have any idea on who hired him?" Mokuba asked.

"No idea, only that they are not well informed, the guy didn't even see it coming." Atem answered with a grin that gave Regan shivers.

"Great, well we have two suspects, either the Dragon Slayers or _Them_, but that's all we have." Regan sighed as she looked at the time. "We should be heading downstairs, the elimination session is about to begin."

"Great," Yugi groaned. "I just hope it wasn't like yesterday. I couldn't find anyone that would play games against me."

"Then how about the casino?"

"You're going to bring Mokuba to a casino?" Atem and Yugi asked in shock.

Regan looked at Mokuba at the same time he looked at her. "Yes."

_**Hmm, a thirteen year old in a casino… what could go wrong?  
>Anyway review, favorite, follow or just read it and come back to the next chapter that will come soon!<strong>_


	30. Vol 4: C8: King VS King

_**Well here is another chapter brought to you by yours truly, I have started university so I won't be updating as much, but I will be writing. I get Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays off, so it will be a lot easier to write on these days, just don't expect them up right away. What I'm doing is a lot of writing like binge writing I guess and then when I'm on some good quality free time, I will correct and post them, as I'm typing this out most of the next chapter is already written, but it wont be up for at least another week or so. Sometimes I might post two or three chapters up at once so if you like reading more than one chapter you will be happy to read this.**_

**Chapter 8**

**King VS King**

November 8th, 2011

Yugi woke up to another day at the tournament. He turned to see if his grandfather was up, but the man was still sleeping which confused Yugi. He turned his attention to the clock that was on his side table which was glowing the time: five in the morning. He sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. There were no sounds of anyone being on the eternal link, so he sighed again. The thoughts of what could happen within the tournament started to flood his mind, like it usually did when there wasn't anything to think about. He wasn't going back to sleep now. He got out of bed and changed into his school uniform pants and a white long sleeve shirt. He quietly walked out of his room and found that Regan wasn't on the couch and the Kaibas door was opened. Yugi walked over to it quietly and peeked inside to see Regan asleep in one bed and Mokuba in the other. He guessed Kaiba wasn't back yet from his trip to wherever he went.

He walked over to the couch and sat down. He didn't know what to do with himself, and he certainly didn't want to prowl on the worst case scenarios. He looked at the table and saw the remote sitting on it. Yugi grabbed it and turned on the TV, the schedule was already posted at this time in the morning, or at least that's what posted around the apartment complex had said. He switched it to the channel the day was on and was stunned that his name was up for the opening day game. '_Why was it only our room members that were being picked for the opening day games? I thought this was supposed to be completely random? Great now I'm thinking too much again. Why head do you do this to me?!_' He looked at his opponent to find that it was the champion of Rock Band, Borden Collie. He looked at the game and was even more surprised that it was Chess. He sighed in annoyance. Chess was an intense game of fooling your opponent, which Yugi was more than qualified for. He just was hoping for something that he was more familiar with. He was still, in the eyes of the world, an intermediate player. And intermediate, just doesn't cut it.

Suddenly he heard the front door open and he nearly jumped out of his skin when Kaiba came through the door wearing a black trench coat and same colored fedora. Kaiba closed the door behind him and physically jumped when he noticed Yugi.

"What the hell are you doing up at this time in the morning?"

"I just am," Yugi sighed not wanting to get into an argument. He looked under the tabled and pulled out the game chest.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for my game at ten thirty."

"And it requires a board?"

"Yes, I am going against Borden Collie in a chess match. I have to get some practice in before then."

Kaiba grunted and Yugi watched him walk towards his room as he set up the game. When he finished placing all thirty-two pieces in their correct spot, Kaiba came out of the room dressed in his Battle City outfit and sat down on the other side of the chess board. "I'll go first, since I'm white."

Yugi raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You're playing?"

"You can't play chess against yourself." Kaiba retorted as he moved his King's Pawn two spaces.

Yugi didn't answer as he moved his King's Knight in front of the King's Bishop's Pawn. "Nice try Kaiba, I may not play this game as often as I should, but I do know the Four Move Kill."

"Good. That means that _Collie_ won't kill you before you realize what happened. Like a dog sneaking up and eating your food before you eat it."

"Found someone else to call a dog now have you. I'm sure Joey will be upset when he hears about this."

"Joey's a mutt not a pure bred, then again not much difference between them, mutts seem to live longer than pure breeds. I wonder, if you lose to Collie and then Collie beats the mutt, will they have to redo the research books on dogs?" Kaiba asked the rhetorical question as he moved his bishop out.

"And here I thought you were nice?" Yugi moved his Queen's Pawn.

"Don't flatter yourself, I am the only one qualified to beat you in a game, not some wanna be dog that can play a guitar and a few drums on a game. I've seen YouTube videos that have dogs playing real instruments."

The two continued their game and for another hour, they had finally started to come to a conclusion; a Stalemate. Yugi had driven Kaiba into a corner with the last few moves and his Queen not allowing Kaiba's King to move from its spot in the corner of the board.

"I can't believe I actually ended this in a draw!" Yugi exclaimed in shock and excitement.

Kaiba's jaw was someone dropped. "How can an amateur player like you stalemate the World Champion Chess Player?"

"I don't know," Yugi said as he started to pack the game away. "But I do appreciate all the tips and strategies you've given me. Of course you'll say you didn't so, I'll tell you it was very _indirectly_. And now I know that if the four move kill doesn't work then I'll use the ones I learnt from playing you."

"Just don't plagiarise my moves and slaughtering my name. I still need to beat you for every loss you caused me." Kaiba sneered in annoyance as he stood up.

"Alright," Yugi smiled and then his stomach growled. "Um, Kaiba?"

"Yes?"

"Are you hungry?"

Kaiba looked dumbfounded for a moment and then he nodded his head. "What do you want to eat?"

"Um, whatever I guess, why?"

Kaiba didn't answer as he went into the small kitchen and pulled out a bowl and a frying pan. Yugi walked up to the kitchen counter and watched as he pulled out some eggs, milk and butter. Then he pulled out some toast from the cupboard, but when he turned around he looked slightly irritated. Not wanting to bother him, Yugi sat in the dining room chair in silence as Kaiba grabbed the hotel phone and walked outside of the room. He couldn't make out what Kaiba had asked for, only that he was yelling. And then something came clear through the door.

"I suggest you bring everything in the next minute and a half, or not only will you be fired, you'll have to face my wrath!"

Yugi eyes were wide as Kaiba strolled back into the room and quietly setting the phone down as he continued to do what he was doing like he wasn't yelling at kitchen management a second ago. Within a minute, there was a knock on the door and Kaiba walked to it before Yugi got the chance to get out of his seat. Kaiba didn't say anything as he pulled in a trolley with some noodles and what looked to be salmon or maybe it was a different type of fish, another dozen eggs and a bunch of condiments and spices. Kaiba looked pleased, or at least less of a glare in his eyes as he started back up again. Within forty five minutes, Kaiba and a little bit of help when Yugi volunteered to place the master piece on the table and counter, and Yugi having to clean up after he was done, or at least what little Kaiba hadn't cleaned up along the way, the giant breakfast was served.

Yugi knew it was only a matter of time before Joey and/or Tristan would be awaken from the smell of food so while he had this moment with Kaiba, he decided to join him in the living room with his plate served while Kaiba was munching on his in peace. Yugi took a bit and was in complete astonishment of how good the food really was. It was a mixture of just about everything that can be found on a Japanese breakfast and the North American breakfast. And Yugi was glad he loaded up on what food he managed to pile upon his plate.

"This is absolutely delicious Kaiba."

Kaiba just smirked as he continued eating. The two of them sat for a while just eating and then Kaiba turned to him. "So what are you going to do if this tournament turns ugly?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well from all the tournaments you joined that seem to bring a large amount of people and suddenly someone gets ideas, what are you going to do about it this time? There aren't so many opportunities to fish them out anymore, I'm thinking probably either today or tomorrow is going to be the last of these survival sessions and then it's back into the regular match ups."

"Well other than the fact that a demon assassin came out to play yesterday, I think this tournament is going rather well considering what could be going on by now, like Battle City, even before the tournament started there were the Rare Hunters. But this one seems pretty safe; so far at least."

"Always thinking that the cup is half full, but I guess that is to be expected from a little light bulb like you." Kaiba sighed finishing up his last piece of fish.

"Is there something wrong Kaiba?"

"Nothing's wrong." He answered though Yugi wasn't sure as the CEO turned his head towards his bedroom. "Just on thought of why Brittney would expose the truth right before this tournament. I'm not calling Regan a distraction; I know she can take care of herself. But it's the fact that she is extremely similar to myself as well as you and it's not a good mixture."

"What do you mean by that?" Yugi asked become more and more confused with Kaiba's speech.

"She has the pride of a Kaiba and the '_I don't give a fuck who you are, or what you are capable of, I already know I won_' attitude and yet, she is quiet, not cocky unless provoked and most of all loyal to her friends and family. She has stuck out her neck more than once to save every one of us on a few occasions and I know that her _luck_," Kaiba strained the word luck, in the exact opposite way he used it with Joey. "Will eventually run out and personally even if she wasn't my sister, it would be a complete disaster if she got herself killed."

"I know what you mean." Yugi sighed as he placed his plate on the coffee table, suddenly not hungry anymore. "I truly hope that this whole fiasco will end with everyone that is trying to complete world domination. I'm getting nervous that there are three enemy fronts and not just one. Last I checked World War One and World War Two did not end pretty when three fronts decided to show up. I just hope that they don't truly bond. Brittany's attack was as close as I ever want it to be of a team work situation. I'm just glad that Brittany didn't have complete back up, or I don't think we would have made it out of there alive, or even in one piece."

"The team in the middle got their asses handed to them within a few months both times. We are now heading into month number two now."

"Kaiba I have a favor to ask."

"I'm listen, not sure if I will help you or not, but I am listening."

"Please do everyone a favor and dominate the world. It would make everything so much easier."

Kaiba looked at him and then started to laugh like he just won his title from him. "Yugi, I already have. I just have three bastards trying to steal the power I have, or in our demon case, destroy everything I control."

"Yea, I figured you would say something like that." Yugi said deadpanned. "Well whenever you truly start, you might want to start with Domino and make it the best city in the world, and then you can easily roll into other countries."

"Since when did you have any thought of controlling the world?"

"When I had a pharaoh in my head, I caught onto a few strategies to ruling a group of people. Not really ruling the world. Like you said before to our band name, I save the world from evil doers."

Kaiba looked like he was about to say something when something beeped. Kaiba pulled out his phone and looked at the screen "Hm, well I hope you do well in your chess game, I need to attend something, I may not be there to see it, but I'm sure it will be posted somewhere. Tell my sister and your brother that we are going to practice tonight, but to meet here. I guess," He paused as the TV switched to show the schedule pretty much the same as the last few days, "After the elimination round."

"Where are you going?" Yugi couldn't help but ask. He figured Regan and Mokuba would have become worried if they didn't get an answer from him.

"Good Morning Seto, Yugi." Mokuba yawned as he walked out of his room.

"Morning," Yugi replied.

"Are you heading out again Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Apparently, but I'll be back, hopefully before Yugi starts his match. I don't want to miss it." Kaiba answered as he got out of his seat.

"Alright, I'll tell Regan." He answered and then turned to the table setting. "Hey, you cooked breakfast and didn't wake anybody up for it; it will get cold at this rate."

"There is a reason for that, if you want to wake everyone up go for it, I'm out of here." And then Kaiba walked out the door as Mokuba started banging on the door of the girls' room.

He then woke Regan up. Yugi shook his head at the kid's enthusiasm and decided to help him out. He walked into his grandfather's room and got him up and then rushed into Atem's room. After he was up the two of them went into Joey and Tristan's room and woke them up telling them breakfast was on the table. Surprisingly, but not really all that surprising, they both got up pretty quick as they rushed out of the room for food.

Everyone was gulping down the food and each of them had a little statement at how good it tasted. After an hour or so, Yugi told Atem and Regan about the band practice.

"Great, it's about time we can practice together." Regan exclaimed.

"Hey, who made breakfast?" Joey asked as Yugi noted that he was on his fifth plate. He didn't realize Kaiba had made so much. "No seriously guys, who made this? This isn't the same cooked food I've been eating since we got here."

"Well it was someone you know, but they aren't in the room right now." Regan started to giggle.

"Grandpa?"

Yugi face palmed himself. "Grandpa is behind you."

Joey turned around to his grandfather, "Oh."

"So who made it?" Tristan asked.

"Seto." Mokuba and Regan said together.

"What!" Most of the room shouted at the same time.

"No way, Kaiba made all of this… delicious food?" Tristan asked in awe.

"Damn, your brother should join Hell's Kitchen, this food is amazing." Téa complimented.

Atem came up behind her and placed an arm around her waist. "I think he would scare Gordon away first round. First thing he's going to do is insult and then Kaiba would no doubt in my mind will retaliate; just not sure of what action he would choose first, either he will yell at him or hit him over the head with one of the cooking items."

"I'm voting on Kaiba hitting him with something." Joey announced. "What about you Regan?"

"Depends on what comes out of his mouth." She answered. "Hey Yugi are you ready for your match?"

"Yea, I just wonder how well this will turn out." He sighed going through all the different strategies.

"Well how about I go with you to the entrance before you head in?" Regan asked.

Yugi smiled, "Sure."

"You two better not be doing anything too crazy, you still have me around." Mokuba butted in.

Regan sighed in annoyance, "Nothing that will be overrating G."

Mokuba grinned. "Good, because I'm pretty sure at the casino was almost pushing 14A."

"It was a kiss, a kiss for Yugi being a really good gambler."

"I'm sure that was it, a kiss that, mind my powerful language, quite passionate and romantic, but I might be over exaggerating I am thirteen after all."

"So, what's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing, until I tell a certain someone."

Regan grinned. "Go for it."

Yugi just shook his head at the two of them. He didn't really mind the victory kiss, but he wasn't going to say anything to interrupt the sibling's fight, if he could call it that.

"When does the game start?" Joey asked interrupting them instead. "Is it the same time?"

"Yea, against Borden Collie." Yugi answered.

"You mean the Rock Band Champion?"

"Yup."

"We'll be rooting for you." Mai told him. "I'm sure you'll do great against him. He probably has never played Chess in his life."

"Nice going Mai, watch him be a really good player all because you jinxed it by saying he was a rookie." Tristan scolded.

"Who cares, Yugi is probably going to own him in a game even if he is good." Joey stated. "Right Yug?"

"Right." Yugi answered and then he frowned. "But what are we supposed to do for the next two hours?"

"Go for a little swim or shower or stuff…" Regan started but she didn't seem like she was really answering the question.

"Shower, hmmm, you know that really isn't that bad of an idea." Yugi said nodding his head.

"It isn't?"

Yugi nodded again as he stood up. "Yes a long shower. I'll see you guys later."

Yugi walked back to his room and grabbed the items he wanted and then went into the bathroom.

Kaiba was walking back towards the stadium; he never understood why they set up the opening day tournaments in the stadium for something, so small. A chess game, in a stadium that was probably big enough to hold a hockey game, he didn't know if Devin was an idiot or just liked to show off what he could do. He walked down another hall as his sleeveless trench coat flowed out behind him. What bugged him that morning was that assassin demon or whatever Atem had sent to the Shadow Realm yesterday. It was bugging him when he left, and it was bugging him again when he started his day. Who had originally sent that demon to this tournament? He wouldn't have cared if it was just sent to kill the Pharaoh, that was something that happened on a daily bases. But the fact that it was _eating_ whoever came along his path; was a little disturbing and the fact that it had tried to eat his sister. Whoever hired him to do the assassination obviously knew who the pharaoh was and didn't care if he went on snacking along the way. Unless they did, and they wanted the competition leveled down. He did find it weird that some of the competitors weren't around anymore as he hadn't seen them since the opening or later. They were allowed to leave if they lost, but it was preferred if they stayed to the ending of the tournament. He didn't know anyone that would leave before the end of the tournament if the accommodations were completely paid for and there was a good show. And if they didn't leave, one demon couldn't have eaten that many.

Kaiba shook his head and growled as another thought appeared in his head. '_There shouldn't have been so many _missing_ if there was really one of them running around. What if there are more? Dammit, stop thinking this way you're becoming worse than Téa when it comes to worrying about nonsense._'

He opened the door to the stadium and looked around. He grinned as he spotted Mokuba mouthing off Joey in the usual spot they have been sitting for past few days. He walked over and looked down at the blond. "Look at you mutt, having a losing battle against a thirteen year old, why don't you try someone your own age, like a four year old, you just might win."

"Just shut it Kaiba, nobody asked for your opinion." Joey growled in annoyance as he sat down in his seat with his arms crossed.

"Well it seems you obviously needed it." Kaiba smirked.

"Regan, he's bugging me."

"Behave children." Regan sighed.

"Children! Who the hell are you calling a child?!" Kaiba and Joey shouted at her, everyone in the section quiet down to listen to the argument.

Regan grinned with glee. "I win."

Kaiba blinked and then glared at what she had done. "You might have this time, but you won't next time."

"Sure I won't."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Thank you for coming to the second last opening game and the second last elimination round. There will be one more opening tomorrow morning and of course the final elimination, so if anyone is having problems with opponents, I suggest you find a way to get rid of them before you have to face them. The tournament lines will begin after the band opening day, which is this Thursday. So if you haven't practiced with your team, I suggested you get at it if you even want a chance to go against the other players." Devin stated from his microphone. "Now, I am pleased to announce the first board game match of the tournament. Please Welcome Borden Collie, the Lightning Border!"

There was a rush of excitement, mostly from the females in the stadium as he entered the floor below. He gave a smile and the most of the girls all screamed like they were having a fan moment.

"Who the hell does he think he is, last I check there wasn't an achievement to be the best in Rock Band; there is as much skill in it as there is eating a cracker." Kaiba sneered in dismay.

"Sounds like Kaiba's a little jealous." Joey said slyly with that stupid face Kaiba hated.

"Not even close, I hope Yugi puts him in his place, just because he has some looks doesn't make him the best in the world. Only I can pull that off."

"So you are jealous."

"Want to see something interesting Mutt?"

"What I would love to see is you falling down the stairs, but I doubt that's what you're going to show me."

Kaiba pulled out a microphone.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Joey asked in astonishment.

"The person who answers my question can get a photo of me with them!" Kaiba shouted into it. The audience was instantly silent. "Now that I have your attention, here are the rules, you can have up to three others with you and you can't use the internet to answer my question, trust me when I say I know if you do. And when you have the answer write it on the sheet of paper and place it in that bin where you placed your votes for the next game. Now here's my question: Why is it that no matter what color bubble bath you use the bubbles are always white? I will only accept exact answers and you will be called during supper time in the ballroom if you win."

There was silence as Kaiba could feel the glare coming from Borden. He grinned in satisfactory as he turned his mic off and put it away.

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba for your, little contest." Devin announced scratching the back of his head in confusion making Kaiba feel even better. "Now I would like to announce Borden's opponent, the King of Games Yugi Muto!"

There was another scream of delight as Kaiba covered his ears. He didn't mind them as much as he was fine with the fact that they were cheering for a somebody and not some nobody, wannabe.

"Seto, I hope you know what you are doing with that question." Regan interrupted his thoughts.

"Of course, there should only be a handle that will actually know the answer and maybe a quarter of that handful will actually place the answer in the correct terms."

"You're not nice."

"Wasn't trying to be." He answered as Yugi came up to the table.

"Now, who would like to go first? I know! How about we leave it to chance?" Devin announced as someone came up with a box. "The person who draws the shortest stick decides who goes first."

"I'm sensing a short joke." Tristan stated.

"I think that was a burn against Borden." Mai said as Kaiba noticed a little glare sent from Borden to the host.

Yugi and Borden drew sticks and Borden got the shorter one.

"And Borden decides who goes first, so who is it going to me?"

"I'm going first, so Yugi, your pieces are black." Borden answered.

"Alright, good luck Borden." Yugi replied respectfully.

The two of them sat down at their ends and Kaiba was itching for this game to begin.

"Start!" Devin announced as he left the floor.

"I'll move this piece here." Borden announced as he moved his King's Bishop's Pawn forward two pieces.

"I'm pretty sure Chess is supposed to be a quiet game." Yugi said before he made his move.

"That sounds stupid."

"It's supposed to add a tension to the air as two opponents' battle strategies out mentally." Yugi told him as he moved his King's Pawn forward two places.

"Who cares, this is my game, and I'll play it however I want." Borden replied as he moved his King's Knight's Bishop forward two places.

'_Why didn't he kill Yugi's pawn with his own?_' Kaiba questioned to himself as he looked at the field. '_What's his game play?_'

Yugi chuckled slightly causing Kaiba to look over the board again. "Well Borden, maybe you should stay quiet and think about what you would do and then what I would do, because it's game over."

"What do you mean it's over?"

"Watch," Yugi said as he moved his queen diagonally next to the Knight's Pawn. "Checkmate."

The stadium went quiet for the third time in five minutes. Devin ran onto the stage, like he was actually doing something and wasn't expecting such an early finish. He looked at the board and looked dumbfounded. "Well Ladies and Gentlemen, I don't really believe it myself, but Yugi Muto has just beaten the champion of Rock Band to a game of Chess in two moves. Congratulations Yugi for your extremely quick victory, um, well I guess place in your votes for tomorrow's game and your answer's to Seto Kaiba's question for your chance to win a one in a life time opportunity. Good luck to everyone and have fun during the elimination round."

The coward went up in cheers of astonishment and delight and then started to file out with their answers and votes.

Kaiba looked over to Mokuba. "Did that just happen?"

"I guess it did, obviously Mai didn't jinx Yugi's competition." His brother answered in awe.

Kaiba was confused for a moment about the jinx, but he swept it away as he came up with a vote. The group left as one out of the stadium and placed their votes and he figured at least one of them had an answer shoved in there in the box.

Kaiba split off with Mokuba from the rest of the group making sure Regan was with somebody as she went to go see Yugi. To his relief she was with Solomon, Atem and Téa walking down the hall while everyone else went to do their own thing. Kaiba walked with Mokuba back to their suite and came up behind Terry after his family walked into the room. "Terry, can you drive my brother and me to pick up something. I need you to be a crazy son of a bitch when driving your taxi to try and mix yourself up with the other taxis within the city, its rather important."

"Of course," Terry answered at once. "Just let me get my key and jacket and I will meet you out front."

"Thanks," Mokuba said and they entered the room.

Kaiba waited for Mokuba to get ready for their trip. "Are you not going to ask where we are going?"

"No, I already know where we are heading, though I may not know the exact location I know why we are heading out." The boy answered putting on his coat.

"Did you get a hold of Roland or Alex while I was gone to explain the details of the plan?"

"Yes, that was one of the first things I did when you gave me that long list of things to do, Roland said he will be in the country to do as you asked him within the next seventy-two hours or so. Apparently, Dragon Slayers tried to make a mess just before I called and he was expecting another raid last night and tonight. He said he's not leaving until Alex was back from her final training lesson and test which won't be finished until late on the ninth."

"At least there was a reason for him not answering his cellphone and here I was getting a little nervous for leaving him there during this mess."

"Brother, you don't get nervous when it comes to Roland." Mokuba replied in a dead voice.

"Can you at least pretend that I don't have such an egotistic personality that knows when something goes wrong?"

"Why, where is the fun in that?"

"You are hopeless." Kaiba sighed as he stood up. "Ready to go?"

Mokuba nodded and the two of them walked out of the room. Kaiba would text Regan of their absence once they were in the taxi so she wouldn't have to waste time for either of them. The two brothers walked out to the curb of the street where Terry was waiting for them.

_**The things the two Kaiba brothers do. Who knows what they are up to? Well besides me that is. :P**_

_**Anyway hope you enjoyed it, review and stuff.**_


	31. Vol 4: C9: Final Battle for the Duelist

**Here we go, another update with the next chapter probably for this weekend. :P Anyway enjoy, have fun and don't kill me for any fans of a certain someone. This chapter is a bit shorter…. Actually a lot shorter than my usual chapters, but rest assured that my next one will be much longer, more than likely doubled in words than this one.**

**Chapter 9**

**Final Battle for the Duelist**

Thursday, November 9th, 2011

"And now, our first guitarist is Joey Wheeler!" Devin's voice echoed the stadium as Joey walked out of the walk way.

Regan watched from the stands along with everyone else, "Go Joey!"

"As if he was picked to be in the last opening games," Tristan stated.

"Who knew he would have actually got this far." Seto said. "I'll give him some credit for being a duelist, but this tournament isn't about just dueling, it's a whole lot of other games and if I remember correctly, he isn't very good at them."

Regan wanted to say something, but her brother did have a point, games weren't really Joey's thing, Duel Monsters, sports and street fighting were his thing. She also was surprised that he had made it to the final day. She just hoped that his luck wouldn't fry out on him. "I'm sure he has become a much better game player since we got here."

"True, but getting good doesn't mean you're great."

"Yea," Yugi sighed next to her. "But Joey will be okay for this game, like he said a couple of days before; he really is good at this game."

"Now his opponent, Starlling Halcro!"

"Halcro?" Regan questioned.

"You know that name?" Yugi asked.

"Yea, I use to go to school with a girl that had the last name Halcro, I think this is her sister, but."

"But what?"

"Starling, according to her sister had a huge crush on a Joey Wheeler, I wonder if this is the same girl going against our Joey or it could have been another Joey Wheeler or a different girl."

"Stop it, you're confusing me." Tristan complained.

"Sorry."

The girl came on stage with bright red hair, but Regan could tell it was dyed and then there was a really loud high pitch scream.

"JOEY!" The girl screamed in excitement drowning out the crowd and ran over to him almost tackling him to the ground. "Oh my god, oh my god, I can't believe I get to see Joey Wheeler! This is a dream come true. Oh my god, I'm holding him!"

Joey looked like he was going to die as he tried to get the girl off of him, but the girl held on tight and Regan suddenly heard Seto burst out laughing.

"Shut up Kaiba!" Joey yelled from below somehow hearing him with his super hearing.

"Seto, that's not very nice." Regan tried to make him stop.

"No this is priceless!" Mokuba joined in the laughing.

"Starlling, please let go of Joey so we can start our game." Devin ordered somewhat nicely and Starling looked up at him.

"Right sorry," The girl responded taking a step back away from the blond. "Let's start this thing, so when I defeat Joey I can say I defeated my hero."

"Is this chick serious?" Mai asked in disgust.

"How old is she?" Yugi asked.

"Thirteen," Regan answered as Devin gave them each a guitar.

"Now guitarists, get ready to start!" Devin shouted as the lights dimmed down like they had with the DDR game.

A hologram came up of the guitar bars and then the song title appeared across the screen, How Far We've Come – Matchbox Twenty

"This should be good!" Regan said in excitement. "I love Matchbox Twenty …. And a whole lot of other bands and singers."

"Why do I have the feeling you are going to sing it as they go?" Yugi asked her.

"Because, I know the lyrics by heart."

"Have fun." Yugi smiled and then they turned their attention to Joey and Starlling.

As they played, Regan sang quietly to herself as the drums notes flashed by at speeds she probably wouldn't try to comprehend unless she was the one playing.

They both seemed to be playing bass and Regan realized there wasn't much of an acoustic part to the song. As she watched and sang she flinched every time Joey had missed a note, but cheered when Starlling missed her note. The score were pretty much tied as they continued to hit the notes. Then the guitar switched over to the acoustic version and then back again as notes appeared on the screen.

"This is the most interesting game I have ever seen." Mai told everyone. "I didn't realize that they took the two song parts and stuck them in the same round."

"A little weird, but it at least gives it more of a challenge." Tristan replied and they all turned back to the show.

Eventually, the song ended and both guitarists looked tired.

"Maybe it was a good idea not to make Joey and his opponent play, Through the Fire and the Flames." Seto stated.

Regan turned around to look at him in shock. "You were going to change the song?"

"I was, and then I saw how hard it was and most people didn't get past the seven percent mark, so I decided to be nice and give the dog a bone."

"Thank you, I guess." Tristan rolled his eyes as the lights came back on.

"My oh my, what a show these last two days; yesterday with our Two Move Kill and today with these scores, unbelievable!" Devin yelled in shock as he looked at the screen in front of him. "Our winner of this final challenge is Joey Wheeler, by a one point difference!"

The audience exploded with cheers and Joey looked shocked while Starlling look a little angry, but not drastically angry. Not that Regan could blame her, losing by one point. She would have called for a rematch.

"Great job Joey, even though I lost, I am glad that it was to you and not someone else. Good luck in the final elimination round." Starlling congratulated with a smile.

"Um thanks, that was a good game." Joey stuttered and Starlling walked off stage.

"Well this is it ladies and gentlemen, we have our elimination round after lunch and then tomorrow I would like to tell all our competitors that you have the day off to practice your songs, eliminations are still happening and you need three points before four pm, but you have all day to do so. Tomorrow is a practice day for your bands as there is a show that everyone must contribute to starting at supper and ending when it ends. Only one song is needed for the show, so choose wisely as it will be a vote by audiences around the world." Devin explained.

Joey turned to him. "You mean the shows are going to be live?!"

"Why of course, just like everything else in this tournament is all on live TV."

"Ah," Joey nodded like he was just playing around. "Gotcha."

Everyone left the stadium as there weren't any more votes to complete. Regan went back to the room to get ready for her fast three star win. She didn't want to waste any time as they had another practice at three. She went to her bedroom which was now with Mai and Téa and grabbed a pair of latex gloves. She placed them on and pulled out her right sword. It didn't glow as it usually did, but she wanted it to be like that, so she could wipe them of any dust or dirt that might have been on the blade. After she was done cleaning them, she took off the gloves and the swords glowed brightly. She smiled as she put them back in their sheaths. Regan opened her deck box on her belt and made sure all her cards were there and no one slipped anything in and then placed them back in their box. She walked out of the room and found Yugi coming out of his room.

"Hey Yugi." She called to him.

"Regan, I didn't know you were here." He told her in surprise.

"I came back to make I had everything, I wanted to get those three points quickly so I could watch you get yours, since you do have a hard time finding opponents."

"And our game of signal in the casino chased away all partner gamers for the entire tournament." Yugi grinned.

"Maybe we'll be able to play another game with some non-gamers later." Regan smiled. "I still can't believe that they couldn't figure out our signal. It was rather obvious."

Yugi laughed. "Yea, I know."

"So want to go get lunch somewhere?"

"Sure."

Regan slipped her hand into Yugi's and they walked out the door. They were about to head to the lobby when Starlling came up to them, panting.

"Can we help you?" Regan asked her.

"Yes, Joey got into this fight with some hooded guy and now I think he might be in trouble!" Starlling said as she started to recuperate.

"What do you mean trouble; there isn't any real danger around here." Yugi said with concern in his voice.

"He just told me to find you, Yugi. He said something about needing backup."

"Dammit, where is he now?"

"I think they were heading over to the stage on the second floor, the hidden one that nobody really knows about."

"Okay," Regan said and the three of them started running to the stairs.

They ran up them and then back into the hallway. Starlling was originally in the lead to show where Joey had gone off to, but Regan and Yugi quickly past her.

"Why were you with Joey in the first place?" Yugi asked her in their run down another hall.

"Well I wanted to apologize for my actions and then we started talking and then this guy comes up behind him and tried to throw a punch at him. Joey and he got into a physical fight with no real winning side as each time they tried to take a swing the other would dodge, so the hooded guy stopped the fight saying they should battle it out at the hidden stage. That's when he told me to find you."

Yugi nodded as they turned a corner, barely avoiding a few cleaners that appeared out of nowhere. Yugi came to a stop at the end of the hall and Regan looked behind them to make sure no one was following them. If the guy was really up to no good, the less people the better. She looked at Starlling and gave note that she might get in the way.

"Hey Starlling, can you stay out here, that way no one can come in here and if someone comes looking for us you can tell them where we are." Regan asked her, like it was the most important thing in the world.

Starlling smiled, "Of course, I will make sure the job gets done. You can count on me."

"Thank you." Regan said and Yugi pushed on a little part of the wall.

The wall opened and inside was a room covered in complete darkness.

Yugi turned to her. "Ready?"

"Let's go see what Joseph has gotten himself into now." Regan answered sarcastically and they walked in. The door closed shut behind them and then locked. "That isn't good?"

"No I don't think so either."

Regan took out a blade and gave it to Yugi. "Here, this will work as a flashlight and as a weapon is need be."

"Thanks."

They walked farther into the room and then the lights on the stage came on with Joey and a hooded figure standing on the stage. They both were holding guitars and it seemed like the hooded figure was choosing a song on the game. Regan looked at the screen and realized that there was something different.

"This isn't Rock Band," Yugi stated what she had realized as he gave back her sword. "This is Guitar Hero."

"Hey Yugi, glad you came." Joey said, but from his tone he didn't seem all that pleased. "As you can see, this guy is being a bit of a dick."

"Does this guy have a name?" Regan asked. "Because if he doesn't I'm going to name him Hooded Vandal Number Two."

"Good question, do you have a name?" Joey questioned turning to the hooded guy.

Regan face palmed herself. "You walked into a room where it is _hidden_ and you don't know who the guy is, let alone their name."

Joey waved her off. "So are you going to answer or not?"

"Jacob." The hooded guy answered. "So are you ready for our battle?"

"What do you mean battle?"

"I am a member of this tournament. And accorded to the rules of the tournament, if two competitors play one of the games provided then who ever loses is out of the tournament. Since you already have agreed to play the game, I'm asking if you are ready to battle."

"You're on!"

"Joey, what if you lose?" Yugi shouted at him.

"Well then I lose, but that's not going to happen." Joey smirked. "Pick a song already."

"Fine, I chose Stricken by Disturbed." Jacob announced as he choose the song.

"You are disturbed." Joey joked.

The notes came on the screen and then Regan noticed it wasn't a regular VS mode. "Joey, this is an actual battle, you can't miss the notes that have those battle symbols, and you need them to win."

"What are you talking about?"

"I though you said you've played this game?"

"I have, against Tristan."

Regan sighed. "Instead of having Star Power, you have power notes to get the battle items which you fling onto your opponent to try and make them lose their focus."

"And how are you to do that, what I suppose to do, hit him?"

"You raise your guitar like your activating star power." Yugi answered him just as Jacob threw a broken whammy bar at him.

"Shit." Joey replied in annoyance as he hit the whammy bar repeatedly.

"Good job Joey!" Regan cheered.

The two went back and forth at throwing battle attacks at each other. Each time Joey almost missed a note or got attacked, her heart skipped a beat. If he did mess up, she cringed and gave him a moral boost. Each time Jacob messed up she cheered loudly with Yugi by her side.

Regan watched as the notes came flying at both of the screens and she bit her lip. '_This song is one of the harder songs on the game, but Joey seems to be handling the song well._' She smirked as Joey slipped past Jacob. '_And he seems to have the hang of it now. There's no doubt that he will win, I know he will._'

The final bridge was coming up and it was a faceoff of notes. Battle items were being thrown back forth as the two guitarist finished up the song. Regan jumped up and down along with Yugi as she read the final score 175 560 Joey and 158 065 Jacob.

"Ya! I am a guitar hero!" Joey cheered with his funny face of victory.

"Nice job Joey!" Yugi called up to him.

"You might want to look at the score again." Jacob said smugly.

"What are ya talking about?" Joey asked as he looked at Jacob.

Regan gasped as she looked at the score again. "How-Joey lost!"

The score switched around to 158 065 Joey and 175 560 Jacob.

"Dammit, I was in the lead how did I lose?" Joey questioned in anger. "Wait, how did the scores switch around?"

Jacob started to laugh. "Well would you look at that. It looks like you're out of the tournament. Too bad."

"Jacob you rigged the system, this match doesn't count." Yugi stated in annoyance.

"Says you, but the competition participate list says otherwise." Jacob told him. "Look it up for yourself if you don't believe me."

Regan grabbed her phone from her pocket. She tabbed the screen of letters to get what she wanted and sighed. "He's right and by the looks of it we really can't do anything about Joey's elimination."

"Shit, I was kicked out by a cheat and here I though Weevil was bad for that."

"I still have something that can solve the problem." Regan stated as she glared at the Hooded Vandal Number Two. "Jacob, the elimination round is next and I hope you are ready because I personally will make sure that if you do make it past it, it will be by the skin on your teeth."

"And what happens if I do make it?"

You aren't going any farther then the first round."

"We'll see about that." Jacob laughed as he started to exit the room. He stopped and then turned to Joey. "You're lucky Joey Wheeler, if your friends had not shown up; I would have showed you the consequences for losing were."

"Go get a life you weirdo, I doubt your consequences were that terrible anyway." Joey scowled as the hooded man left. "What is that guy's problem anyway?"

"I don't know, but after lunch I'm going to make his next three points living hell." Regan told him.

"You mean like the Shadow Realm?"

"What no, I can't conduct a Shadow Game and besides, I'd sooner have blood on my hands then send a human to the Shadow Realm."

"What about a Penalty Game?"

"What part of 'I can't conduct a shadow game' did you miss?"

"What's the point of having a Millennium Item if you can't conduct any type of Shadow Game?"

"Same reason why she can't use her aura to the complete extent and I couldn't use Shadow Magic in the beginning, it's because it takes time and training."

"But she's related to Kaiba, I thought she would have everything down by now."

Nile decided to join the conversation and Regan allowed her to borrow her body. Regan stood next to Yugi in spirit form. "Joey, just because she's a Kaiba doesn't mean they learn everything on the spot. It takes years to become an aura master and just as much time to master the Shadows. Now unless you are willing to publish the book: How to be a Full Aura User and Master Shadow Welder in two months, keep out of things that you don't know and just go with what answers you have received."

"I can't tell if you're mad at me or you are giving me a lecture that isn't harmful."

"Have I done anything to be harmful yet?"

"Not yet."

"Then use your own brain to figure out your question." Nile retorted. "Besides, her skill of becoming a full Aura Master is leveling up faster than a normal aura user, so there's your little victory of her being a Kaiba."

"Why so grumpy?"

"I'm hungry." Regan answered, but then she forgot that Joey couldn't hear her.

"Regan's hungry which makes Nile grumpy." Yugi told him.

"That makes sense, wait." Joey started and then his eyes went wide. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot its lunch time and yea go I'll solve this problem while you guys are out. Be careful and everything."

Nile just shook her head and disappeared giving Regan back her body.

"See ya, and don't get into trouble while we're out." Regan said and Yugi walked her out leaving Joey on his own. They walked out and noticed Starlling was gone. Regan narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Do you think he should be on his own?"

"I don't know." Yugi answered with a sigh. "I'm sure he'll be fine, but I wonder what happened to Starlling?"

"That's the same thing I was thinking. Do you think Jacob was a demon and maybe took her away for a snack?"

"I doubt he is a demon, she probably got side tracked." Yugi told her, but she heard the doubt in his voice.

"What are you really thinking?"

"I think- never mind, there's nothing really for me to come to conclusions. Come on, let's to see what kind of restaurants are nearby."

Regan looked up at him curiously, but couldn't get anything from the mind link, his aura, or his facial features. She wasn't sure if she was fine with that or maybe a bit scared. "Alright, let's go walk around for a bit, the games don't start until two anyways."

"A cab ride back will do the trick." Yugi smiled and Regan smiled back and nodded.

Regan walked into the hall where they had been practicing, slightly annoyed. "Have you guys seen a hooded figure named Jacob?"

"You mean you haven't seen him either?" Yugi asked looking back at her.

"No and it bugs me that he disappeared, hey wait a sec, you mean you four haven't seen him either?!"

Téa shook her head. "No, we haven't."

"We can't be worrying about something as pathetic as that thing; we have a practice to complete." Seto growled in his usual, I'm bothered as well but I don't care about it at the moment, tone.

"Fine, you can have your hunt later." Regan rolled her eyes and grabbed a microphone. "I hope you know that doing singing and playing guitar is insane."

"I don't see a problem with it." Seto responded sitting behind the drums.

"I'm sure Yugi does."

"It's fine Regan, we've been practicing for a while and I'm quite good it at. Plus we have to have two guitars, one bass and one lead." Yugi answered her placing the guitar on him.

"I know, for some reason I just want to start something."

"How about we have a DDR game afterwards, that way you can unwind your fighting spirit." Téa suggested and Regan lit up.

"That would be great."

"I got another way you could unwind-"

"Atem, if you say another word on what I know you were going to say I will rip your tongue out." Seto interrupted Atem with such force, Regan flinched.

Atem just chuckled, "Whatever Kaiba, Yugi would you have the honours of starting up our opening song?"

"Sure thing, you still up to playing this one?" Yugi asked everyone.

"Yea, let's do it!" Regan shouted with excitement as everyone nodded.

_**Well, Joey's out of the tournament, but that doesn't mean he's out of the band. Next chapter will be the final chapter of this volume so it will be the volume finally, but definitely not the last chapter of this series. **_

_**So Review, follow, favorite or all three **___


	32. Vol 4: C10: Band Openings

_**Here is the final chapter of Volume 4 a whipping total of 8,620 words 18 pages… and I stayed up late to do it too. I hope you enjoy and as a farther measure I do not own any of the songs in this chapter. Now, enjoy my friends.**_

**Chapter 10**

**Band Openings**

November 10th, 2011

The room was black as Regan looked around. She felt like she should have recognized it, but she couldn't place it.

"Hello!" She called out, but there was only a bone chilling laugh that answered her. "Who the hell are you, where am I?!"

"You are nowhere, but everywhere. I am nothing to you, but everything to you. Who am I?" A female voice said.

She could almost recognize just as much as she recognized where she was, but nothing clicked in. "I'm not in the mood to play games."

"But you are always in a mood to play games." The voice answered happily. "But to make this more down your ally, it's not a game it's a riddle."

"The last time I answered a riddle, I woke up in a different country and an hour there I unleashed a crazy mother fucker." Regan answered in annoyance. "I'm not answering your damn riddle."

"So deflective," The voice giggled.

"I don't see what is so funny."

"You!" It snapped fiercely. "You are the biggest joke I have ever seen. You are nothing compare to me and yet you thrive while I hide."

"What are you talking about, who are you?"

"I am the past, present and most definite future. I am what you will eventually know as the answer to the riddle I had asked you."

"Nice to meet you the answer to the riddle I had asked you, now unless you are actually here for a purpose that I see fit, get the fuck out of me head."

"You're so sarcastic, but will that attitude keep you from destroying yourself."

"It might, it might not. I rather sacrifice myself to keep everything I cherish safe than have someone else get hurt. So you tell me."

"Prideful and loyal. It will get you killed in the end. And I'm going to enjoy every second of it." The voice laughed as she recognized it for a second and then it was gone.

"Tell me who the hell you are now!" Regan shouted in anger.

"Why? When this is some much fun!"

Regan looked around the room again to see if she could find the voice. The room suddenly shifted to a familiar scene of the purple and black realm. She found herself chained and then a cry off to her left she turned to it and saw Atem, Seto and Yugi all looking a little ways in from it her. She followed their look and saw a good sized black sphere coming in her direction in a blur.

She bolted up in bed as she breathed heavily and felt damp. She looked around and noticed that she was in the girls' bedroom with Téa sleeping on one side of the room and Mai on the other. She sighed heavily getting out of bed. '_This is getting really annoying._' She thought to herself. She knew it wasn't a nightmare. She had all of her senses in her dream. Not like she didn't before in her dreams, but this one felt different. Just like the one the night before. Nile popped out beside her which almost causing her to scream.

'_Jesus fucking Christ eating Cheetos, what are you doing?!_'

"Did I just hear that right?"

Regan just rolled her eyes as she found some clothes and her swords. '_I'm in a creative mood. What are you doing?_'

"I felt a disturbance and here I found you cursing using the name of the Christian prophet eating a terrible junk food." Nile explained and looked at Regan in confusion she picked up her cell phone. "What are you doing?"

'_I'm calling Pegasus, I need answers and he seems to be the only one at an available distance for me to get one._'

"Why don't you just call Egypt?"

'_Because I don't know them that well._'

"And you know Pegasus?"

'_As well as you do._' Regan answered as she held the phone to her ear and walked into the bathroom.

She started to get changed when Pegasus answered the phone.

~Ms. Heartin, why are you calling me at four in the morning?~

"Don't address me with that name." Regan hissed as she placed on a blue top. "I don't like it."

~Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed.~ Pegasus taunted, but she ignored it.

"Mr. Pegasus, I need to speak with you immediately."

~Do you mean like now or sometime later.~

"In about five minutes, I'll be knocking in your door. There is something you know that I need answers for."

~Why don't you just call the Ishtars if it's for what I think you are going to ask me about? They would probably have more answers than me.~

"Because you're closer and I don't need someone tapping onto the conversation."

~Look at you thinking like a business person, I must say I didn't give you enough credit the other day.~

"I'll be there in four." She said and hung up the phone before Pegasus could say another word.

She brushed her teeth quickly, stuck the phone in her pocket and put on her two swords. Regan walked out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom. The main room was empty and silent. She started to head for the door when Nile stopped her.

"Shouldn't you bring someone with you?"

'_I have you,_' Regan replied and opened the door and left.

She quickly and quietly went up to Pegasus's room that was up on the top floor and knocked on his door.

The door opened and Pegasus stood in the door way. "I thought you were to have someone with you at all times?"

"I always have someone with me at all times." Regan answered plainly and walked into his room. Pegasus turned on the main lights and she was surprised about how plain the room was. If anything it was the same as the suite she was staying in, only more open.

Pegasus led her to the couches and sat down on one. She followed and sat down on the opposite couch. "So what questions do you have that I have the answers for?"

"I need you to tell me everything you know about nightmares and how they connect to the Millennium Items."

"Someone having a nightmare?"

She didn't answer and the creator got up and walked to a shelf. He took down a book and grabbed a pencil from the drawer. He sat back down and started to draw in the book. In confusion, Regan waited until he was done. He placed down the book and Regan saw seven items and then the River's Puzzle off to the side away from the other seven. She looked over the seven and noticed the Millennium Puzzle was in the seven items. "Are these the Millennium Items?"

Pegasus nodded. "If there are things that are common with the items, it would be that they all have shadow magic properties which can conduct Shadow Games, they can all bring Duel Monsters to life, create illusions and shield against other types of magic." He pointed to the sphere shaped one. "This one is was my Millennium Item the Millennium Eye."

"What does it do?"

"It allowed me to read a person mind."

"That's it?"

"No, that's not all. I could read what a person was thinking and memories of that person. It also allowed me to see if there was a spirit inhabiting a mind. I could see into the spiritual world and I could seal a person soul in the shadow realm and release them at will."

"Sounds like a lot of responsibility. Is that how you lost your eye?"

"Yes, to have full power of the Millennium Eye you have to place the item in your eye socket."

Regan scrunched up her nose. "That's disgusting."

"I didn't choose to be the bearer of the Millennium Eye. Shadi did."

"You know him too?!"

"I believe everyone who has or had a Millennium Item knows who Shadi is. He's the guardian of the items after all."

"Yea I know." Regan replied. "For a ghost he causes quite a bit of trouble."

"He's dropped off your item did he?" Pegasus questioned, but Regan noticed it was more of a statement. "Well as you know each of these are Millennium Items. This one is the Millennium Rod. According to the scriptures and Marik Ishtar, it can control minds, read memories, have a telepathic link, manipulate others and can seal a piece of the user's soul into someone else. Also, it was used to seal the monsters in ancient Egypt into stone tablets, and it has a hidden dagger. The rod itself is a sheath for the blade inside."

"Apparently, Seto in his past life was the welder of the Rod."

"Did he tell you that himself?! Please say yes." Pegasus asked in excitement.

"No, though he did say he was going to slice Atem's throat with it."

Pegasus looked upset. "Well that wasn't the answer I was looking for."

"So what's this Millennium Item?" Regan changed the subject as she pointed at the scales.

"Ah the Millennium Scales."

"They weren't very creative coming up with these names were they?"

"No I guess not. Anyway the Millennium Scales can judge a person's heart, can fuse monsters back in ancient times together and it can tell if there is darkness in someone's heart."

"What happens when a person is judged and deemed evil, I have a feeling it's going against the feather of Ma'at so-"

"Well their soul is eaten by Ammit and the person dies a painful death."

"Sounds like a wonderful way to go." Regan stated sarcastically. "Which item is next?"

Pegasus went across the page placing check marks on the side of each item they covered. "I guess the next one it the other item Shadi carried, the Millennium Key. Care to take a guess at what it does."

"The first thing that comes to mind is that it opens things... so what does it open?"

"The Key opens a door to your soul and it allows the user to see what's in there and according to accounts from Yugi, it can redecorate the soul room to how ever the user wishes to decorate. They essentially can create a mindless slave and can create a telepathic link. Another thing that it can do it that I got first person is that you can walk in invisible to the people around you. Kind of like a pathway in the Shadow Realm from one place to another."

"So you can actually create portals from one place to another using the Shadow Realm?!"

"All the Millennium Items can do it; I believe Yami Bakura as many call him now could do it with ease. I'm not sure if others have succeeded in creating Shadow Portals."

"That's amazing, it would make travel a lot quicker and it's a quick getaway."

"Yes I think is a nice way to travel, just don't do it when you have no idea where you are going, I heard the people that went in for travel got lost in be shadow realm and never got out."

"I won't be doing it any time soon; I need to master my first art before I go for the second."

"I'm sure Yugi knows about travel by now, but you should give out a hint at him to get him practicing again."

Regan nodded with a hint of a smile in her face, she was getting excited about something she knew was a couple of years out of her reach. "So what's the weird circle and triangle thing?"

"That's the Millennium Ring, the item that held the spirit of Thief King Bakura, who was later revealed to be part of Zorcnecrophades."

"He's a bit of a douche, if I do say so myself."

"So I heard. Now what this item does is actually quite the list. It can lead the holder to what they are looking for like a GPS by using the needles to show which way they need to go. It can also point out other magical people without being asked, erased memories, interfere other Millennium Items, remote viewing, fusing an object and a portion of the user's soul and in the records you can fuse the soul with the Ka Monster to be even stronger, but that is a worst case scenario. Oh and there is one last thing. It has a strong bond with the user in which it always makes it back to the welder no matter what happens to it."

"So I could throw it in lava and it would be fine?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of what Mr. Taylor did when he threw the ring into the forest from the top of my tower in Duelist Kingdom."

"Sounds a bit OP for a Millennium Item."

Pegasus chuckled. "Just a bit I suppose. Now you already know what the Millennium Puzzle does, but I'll tell you the short form of it. It original was called the Millennium Pendent."

"I have a stupid question before you go farther. Why was it called the Millennium Pendent and not the Millennium Puzzle?"

"Not a stupid question, it actually leads to where I was going." Pegasus answered. "Because after the events in Egypt five thousand years ago, it was shattered into pieces to create a puzzle that only one person who was destined to have it would be able to solve it. Another thing it does is Mind Crushes, it can grant one wish, and the inscription that was on the box that the Millennium Puzzle was buried with was '_The one who solves me shall gain the powers and knowledge of darkness_'."

"I'm not sure if that's intriguing or a warning to stay away." Regan said and pointed to her item since she found it appropriate to bring it up. "What about this one, I'm sure you have done some research by now."

"You are too smart for your own good." Pegasus smiled with amusement.

"I rather be too smart then just plain smart, so do you wish to share or no?"

"There isn't any information that you don't know about." Pegasus said right away making Regan think there was something.

"Alright then," She sighed not in the mood to fight with him. "What about this item?"

"That is the Millennium Necklace; Ishizu was the welder of the item. It can see into the pas and into the future."

Regan perked up at that. "It can see the future!"

"Yes, it's quite the marvellous object. You brother went against it back in Battle City, he was going to lose against Ishizu until he accidentally triggered the Millennium Rod that gave him visions on his past life and turned the duel around and win on that same turn."

Regan thought about that for a moment and then her nightmare flashed before her eyes for a split second. "You don't have a Millennium Item, how come you get glimpses of the future?"

"Just because I don't have it now doesn't mean it doesn't affect me anymore. The magic that came from that Item has rubbed off on me over the years, so even now I can still activate the little bit of fused magic I have. Though I can't do anything extensive like a shadow game, I still have the connection to see things in my sleep. Even though sometimes or should I say most of the time I prefer not to see what comes by when I sleep."

"So does that mean that the Shadows like to show bits and pieces of what is ahead of a person?"

Pegasus shrugged. "I don't know? It could be to protect them or just to mess with them."

"Lovely." Regan replied dully.

"What seems to be the real problem, I don't feel like I helped you answer your question."

Regan looked away from the drawings and up to the creator of Duel Monsters. She didn't really know who Pegasus was, but she found him comforting. "I've been having a bad dream and this is the second night in a row now."

"Do you know what it means?"

"If did I wouldn't be asking you about it."

"Not a very smart question was it?" Pegasus shook his head with a grin. "I'm not a sleep therapist, but do you want to share your dream?"

"It would be easier to show you, but my item can only project things like that to Yugi and Atem."

Pegasus started to say something, but his quickly changed to a different answer before Regan could catch what he was going to say. "And this is where I tell you I wish I had the Millennium Eye. I could just watch it and you probably wouldn't even notice."

She glared at the thought of him intruding her memories, the same thing Zorc had done when they first met. "I guess I'll just have to tell you." She told him about her nightmare with as much detail as she could to create a picture like in a video. She started with the stranger at the beginning and then told him about the riddle. She didn't know why she felt comfortable with explaining him it when she couldn't make herself tell her boyfriend or her brothers. He sat quietly as he listened to her with undivided attention. When she was finally done she took a deep breath. "And that's it."

Pegasus continued to sit there only now he looked like he was thinking. After five minutes of thinking he finally decided to speak. "Sounds like a warning. The black ball you spoke of I've seen before in my own slumber so I guess there is some connection to what it is. All we have to do is find out what it is to make the connection. Then again, I doubt Google has it on their search list."

"Me too." Regan sighed leaning against the back of the couch and then her phone rang playing Pokémon encounter theme music from the fourth generation. "Why can't I go someplace without him knowing exactly where I shouldn't be, but still decides to call?"

"Your brother I'm presuming, if it is I think the ring tone matches."

Regan glared at the CEO as she picked up the phone. "I'm busy right now if you would like to leave a message I will get back to you as soon as I can, thanks for calling." She said into the phone in the most chippy voice she could muster and then she hung up half excepting Seto to call back. But he didn't, which meant he took the hint. Pegasus's looked priceless as he started at her. "What?"

"Nothing. Just surprised."

"Surprised with what?"

"You just hung up on Kaiba-boy and he didn't call you back."

"I'm expecting him to text me right about... now." Suddenly to phone went off to play You're Not Me by Marty Bags. "And this is his theme song he has declared as his own."

"Yes he got me involved to have it copyrighted as his theme song." Pegasus laughed mostly to himself.

Regan rolled her eyes in amusement and looked at the message that was impressively long. "Well that wasn't what I expected from him."

"May I ask what he said?"

"In the short form he said to meet in the designated spot around lunch time when I was done and told me to tell you that if you did anything that would be going off what I came up here for that he didn't care what I did to you just make sure that you are never found."

"He certainly knows how to make good company."

"He's just being over protective... But if it ever did come down to that, I guess it's a good thing that I know how to get rid of a body in two days so there isn't even bones left. Three days max."

"Please tell me that Kaiba-boy didn't feed this information to you."

"Not that little bit. But he has taught me a lot of things." Regan giggled and then a thought came to her mind and she became serious. "That favor Yugi asked you, have you found anyone that fits the description in the tournament?"

"No I haven't, I'm sorry. But hopefully since the structure games are coming up, we can see if she is about. There are less people to go searching through." Pegasus said in the same tone. "How are you doing in the tournament?"

"I thought you kept track of these things?"

"I do and I don't mean your standings. I meant your tolerance towards this tournament. This is your first one after all."

"I guess I'm doing alright. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only first tournament player participating." She shrugged noticing him changing the subject. She never thought that someone like Pegasus could be one of small talk. "It's not that stressful as I thought I would be, but that isn't bad. It gives me time to single out the ones that are trying to start trouble."

"You mean people like Jacob?"

"Yes, like cheaters that somehow get away with their cheating." Regan hissed. "He's going regret not being kicked out yesterday."

"You do realize you can't hurt him."

"Oh I'm aware, but that doesn't mean I can't plan out things to keep him busy until whoever is going against him that I know. I will gladly enjoy karma biting him in the butt."

"I thought you were going to say something more psychologically disturbing."

"No, that's Seto's job to enjoy watching people squirm as their lives falls apart. I prefer to not enjoy that side of human nature."

Pegasus looked at her and Regan noticed him staring so she looked at him. She wasn't sure what he was trying to read off of her, but whatever it was he seemed like he couldn't find it. "When you leave please be careful, you never know who might not want to follow the rules."

"Are you kicking me out already, I didn't think I was a horrible guest." Regan pouted.

Pegasus laughed kindly. "No, I'm just telling you whenever you do leave. Also, make sure you keep smiling no matter what happens to you and your group of friends and family. Everyone enjoys seeing your optimistic side, especially Seto and Yugi. They treasure it the most."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just the words of someone who knows loss of someone they loved." He responded sadly and Regan felt waves of depression come from him. "Plus, I know that in life there are always twist and turns that are never expected. You and your group had the worse over their lives and they will continue to have the worst compare to everyone else."

Regan lowered her look to her puzzle grabbing the chain tightly. "They probably wouldn't be having this problem anymore if it wasn't for me."

"Maybe or maybe not. But I'll give you a quote from something that you will probably recognize. '_**I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant; it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.**_' Do you know who said it?"

"That was said by Mewtwo." Regan answered. "Why is the creator of Duel Monsters quoting Pokémon?"

"Haven't you heard about my love for cartoons? Now the question is do you understand what it means?"

"It means suck it up and do what you think is right because that makes you who you are."

"Exactly, it doesn't matter if your birth caused what you believe to be total chaos; it's what you do with the gift of life to either make those affected proud or take away their dreams of seeing you grow up good and be the exact opposite."

Regan was about to say something, but her stomach interrupted.

"Sounds like somebody's hungry."

"Maybe a little."

"How about I treat you to breakfast?"

"Are you sure? I did wake you at inhuman time."

"Yes of course." Pegasus insisted. "Besides, you're interesting to talk to."

Regan thought about it for a moment. She really didn't mind Pegasus and he was interesting to talk to as well, not as annoying and a total diva as her brothers and friends had told her he was. Or maybe he really was and she didn't mind it. She smiled and nodded. "Sure, I would love to go to breakfast with you. I just need to text my brother first and then turn my phone on silent."

Pegasus started to laugh. "Look at you breaking all the rules."

"I'm not breaking any rules; he isn't the boss of me. I'm sixteen I'll do as I wish."

"Alright Regan, I just want to make sure you and him don't kill each other so at least place your phone on vibrate. Tell him we are going to the CN Tower sky diner for breakfast in the VIP section."

She sighed, "Alright." She texted on her phone and told Seto where she was going and then turned her phone on vibrate.

Pegasus led her outside and on the way she texted Yugi, though he may not have been awake, she at least wanted to let him know where she was when he did get up.

A limo came down the road and stopped in front of them. The driver got out of the car, came around the vehicle and opened the door in the back. Pegasus held out an arm to allow Regan to get in first.

"If this is a kidnapping attempt, I'm the last person you want to kidnap." Regan stated with a hint of amusement.

Pegasus laughed as he joined her in the vehicle, "I don't kidnap people anymore; that was the work of the Millennium Eye made me a bit of an insane man."

Regan grinned, "You better not."

Yugi was getting on his suit. His nerves were slightly tingling, just like they were when he was going against people in any challenge that was bigger than little stakes. Not like the tournament had large stakes to begin with, just his title. He sighed placing on his jacket as Atem came up behind him and watched him through the reflection of the mirror.

Atem looked up at the mirror in his suit and looked at him. "Is there something wrong Yugi?"

"I'm just a little nervous." Yugi sighed as he turned to him.

"That's understandable, it's not like we have done this sort of thing before." Atem replied with a smile. "I think everyone is nervous on how this will turn out."

Yugi nodded and then a thought came into his head. "How are you and Téa doing?"

"We're fine, actually since coming here we have gone to many different places together."

"What base have you guys jumped to now?"

"Base?"

"Yes base, first base, second base, home run-"

"Yugi!" Atem raised his voice in shock.

"If you can speak about my relationship then I can speak about yours, and besides you started it." Yugi said slyly somewhat enjoying his friend blushing. "So what base?"

"I guess second base." Atem shifted. "Why are you asking me such a question?"

Yugi shrugged. "No reason."

"Yugi…"

"What I was curious to see how far your relationship has gone."

"Our relationship goes as far as Téa wishes it to go." Atem stated. "I do not want to push Téa into doing anything she doesn't want to do."

"Okay."

"Is there something you wish to ask Yugi?"

Yugi shifted back and forth. "No, I don't think so."

"Still first base huh."

Yugi nodded.

"Don't worry about it, besides you both are still young yet, no need to speed anything up." Atem chuckled. "And besides, Kaiba would kill you if you decided to take Regan away."

"You are so reassuring."

"Well face it, if Regan wasn't his sister, he would probably try to get her hand in marriage."

"Marriage!"

Atem started laughing, almost without any control.

"I hate you."

"Heh, sorry I was just kidding, he has his sights set one somebody else."

"And who would that be?"

"I'm sure you already know the answer." Atem answered. "Come on, if you are ready I'm sure the rest of our band is waiting for us at our table."

Yugi sighed, "Alright lead the way brother."

"You know what's funny?" Atem asked before he opened the door out of his room.

"What?"

"If you got married to Regan, Seto would be your brother in law and he would be my brother in law."

"I think something would be even funnier."

"What?"

"If you got married to Téa, I got married to Regan, and Nile somehow became like you and got married to Ryou, Kaiba would have all of us as his family."

"And Mokuba married Serenity."

Yugi grinned as they left the room, "That would be even funnier."

"What would be funnier?" Kaiba asked as he came out of his room.

"If Mokuba married Serenity." Atem replied calmly.

"What's wrong with Serenity- wait." Kaiba started and then glared at Yugi and Atem, but Yugi wasn't bothered by it. "I will have to murder Joseph before that happens."

"What? Does Mokuba have a crush on her or something?"

Kaiba didn't say anything as he walked out of the suite.

"Since when." Yugi asked Atem.

"I don't know; I didn't even know they talked after Battle City."

"I wonder if Joey knows."

Atem shrugged and they both went towards the ballroom. When they walked in the room, the room was darker, relatively quiet and had large round tables placed all over to make a large dining hall. On the stage a band played for their spot in the match ups. '_The band competition was worldwide voting and whoever didn't pass was not going to the match up part of the tournament._' Yugi gulped. '_I hope I don't mess up._'

Atem placed his hand on his shoulder. Yugi looked up and smirked. They would be fine. Atem led them to their table and Yugi found Regan, Mokuba, Téa, Tristan, Kaiba and Mokuba at the table with four seats empty. The girls were in semiformal dresses. Téa's was in a gold and white dress while Regan was in a silver and white dress. While the guys were in black suits with the exception of Kaiba as he was in a white and silver suit.

"Where are Joey and Mai?" Yugi asked.

"They are with their group back stage, their next." Regan answered with a smile as she pulled out a chair next to her. "Come sit, we won't be up there until the main course."

Yugi nodded back and went around the table to sit next to her. When he did he placed a kiss on her cheek and only a second afterwards Atem did the same thing to Téa. "Don't copy me."

Atem only smirked. "I didn't, it was coincidence."

Yugi rolled his eyes as the appetisers came by.

"Mokuba, Téa Yugi!" Someone called out to them.

Yugi looked towards the shout and saw Serenity in a little purple dress come towards their table.

"Hey Serenity," Mokuba answered the new arrival and got out of his chair. Yugi watched in amusement as he moved Regan's chair closer to Yugi and stole a chair from the closest table and placed in the open space. "Does Joey know you're here?"

"No I wanted it to be a surprise." She answered with a smile and sat down in the seat provided.

Yugi looked over at Atem and the pharaoh shook his head with a smile. He turned back to Serenity. "So how have you been?"

"I've been good, I wanted to see Joey in the finals and when I heard about his disqualification, I came almost immediately over to see him. It looks like I made it in time to see him compete in the Rock Band diner show."

"Actually, he's next." Téa answered.

Yugi nodded and then he felt Regan place her hand in his. "Oh Serenity, this is my girlfriend Regan. Regan this is Serenity, Joey's sister if you haven't figured that out yet."

Regan smiled to Joey's sister. "Nice to meet you Serenity."

"Nice to meet you too, Mokuba told me lots about you."

"Oh did he?" Regan said and Yugi could tell she was looking past Serenity towards Mokuba.

"Yea and you meet his description almost perfectly, though I think you are much more beautiful than what he said."

Regan giggled. "I'm not that good looking, nothing like celebrities or anything."

"I beg to differ." Yugi commented as the band came off stage and many people started to clap. "It looks like Joey and Mai are going to be up next."

Everyone turned their attention to the stage. Devin came onto the stage and took a microphone off the stand.

"That was wonderful, now if you want to vote for The Predators text in your vote to Gamer Trials zero six. That is 426-378-7425-06. Now for our next group we have The Edge!" Joey, Mai, Rose and a guy Yugi didn't know came on stage and went into their positions. "First we have Joey Wheeler on drums, Mai Valentine on lead guitar, Rose Phono on bass and Doyle Foster on mic." Devin placed the mic back on the stand and left the stage. The stage went dark and Yugi noticed there was a hologram projection in front of them showing the notes, but it was barely noticeable on the floor, though from his practice up on the stage earlier that day, they were very visible on the stage.

Doyle picked up the mic. "This is Devour original band of this song is Shinedown. Now let's get this song started!"

The sudden change in mood of Doyle made Yugi flinch, apparently the stage was Doyle's territory. The lights dimmed to a red color and the drums were off to a fast start. The bass started and then the lead came in after a few seconds and Yugi turned to Regan.

"Have you ever heard of this song?"

"I've heard of the band, but not this song. If it's good I'll download it to my computer." Regan answered with a smile.

Yugi was about to say something else and then the singer started to sing.

_**Take it and take it and take it and take it and take it all**_

_**Take it and take it and take it until you take us all**_

_**Smash it and crash it and thrash it and trash it**_

_**They're only toys**_

Yugi was impressed at how Doyle could sing.

_**Try it, you'll like it, don't hide it, don't fight it, just let it out**_

_**Steal and shoot it and kill it or take another route**_

_**Take it and take it and take it**_

_**You know they're only toys**_

There was a pause and then Yugi noticed Joey had a mic at the drums and the chorus began.

_**Devour, devour**_

_**Suffocate your own empire**_

_**Devour, devour**_

_**It's your final hour**_

Both Joey and Doyle were singing and Yugi was truly entertained. They were really good singing that together.

_**Devour, devour**_

_**Stolen like a foreign soul**_

_**Devour, devour**_

_**What a way to go**_

Then the song did a break with a solo and Doyle sang the next verse.

_**You want it, you want it, you want it, you want it**_

_**Well, here it is, everything, everything, everything**_

_**Isn't so primitive**_

_**Take it and take it and take it and take it and take it all**_

Yugi noticed there was a little solo in between the verses as Mai owned the solo.

_**Nobody, nobody wants to feel like this**_

_**Nobody, nobody wants to live like this**_

_**Nobody, nobody wants a war like this**_

Joey came back into singing again.

_**Devour, devour**_

_**Suffocate your own empire**_

_**Devour, devour**_

_**It's your final hour**_

_**Devour, devour**_

_**Stolen like a foreign soul**_

_**Devour, devour**_

_**What a way to go**_

_**What a way to go**_

Joey took lead of the song and Yugi was completely impressed that his friend could sing. Rose completed a solo of her own.

_**Diving down**_

_**Round and round**_

_**Diving down**_

_**Round and round**_

And then Doyle joined Joey and they did the chorus again.

_**Devour, devour**_

_**Suffocate your own empire**_

_**Devour, devour**_

_**It's your final hour**_

_**Devour, devour**_

_**Stolen like a foreign soul**_

_**Devour, devour**_

_**What a way to go**_

_**Devour, devour**_

_**Suffocate your own empire**_

_**Devour, devour**_

_**It's your final hour**_

_**Devour, devour**_

_**Stolen like a foreign soul**_

_**Devour, devour**_

_**What a way to go**_

_**What a way to go**_

Joey sang out that last line and then the instruments struck their last note hard to end the song. Yugi and Regan started clapping and cheering and Yugi could hear Téa and Serenity behind him.

The Edge walked off stage and Devin came on not to long afterwards. "I see the audience agrees for this band to move on."

The audience cheered.

"Well for those who are at home and who are allowed to vote, if you wish to vote for The Edge, text in your vote to Gamer Trials zero seven. That is 426-378-7425-07. Now for our next group: Creatures of the Night!"

A bunch of hooded people came onto the stage and Yugi thought he recognized the bass guitarist, but he wasn't sure. He was about to hear the introductions of the band members, but Serenity got out of her seat and Yugi saw her hide under the table. He looked around and saw Joey and Mai coming towards them.

"Good job Joey, Mai." Téa said to them as they came with in hearing distance.

"It wasn't bad, I'm sure the folks at home saw our mistakes with the split screen." Mai responded.

"There wasn't any band screeching noises and the singing was done beautifully." Regan complimented. "Joey, I didn't know you could sing."

"Heh, I didn't really either, who knew." Joey answered scratching the back of his head and then some really eerie music came on.

Yugi noticed Serenity poke Joey in the back. Joey turned around and looked stunned.

Serenity gave him a hug, "Hi Joey, good performance."

"Serenity, what are you doing here?" Joey asked in surprise.

"Well I wanted to see you in the finals… but then I heard about that foul shot from Mokuba and decided to see you earlier."

"Wait, you and Mokuba talk… I thought you talked to Tristan all the time."

Serenity giggled. "Well we did, but." She looked over at Tristan. "We decided that we were better friends not something more."

"So you and Mokuba talked after Battle City and now are you…what?"

Mokuba jumped in front of Joey. "We aren't in a relationship, we are just really good friends that's all."

Yugi looked closer and noticed the kid was blushing. "Hey Joey, you look hungry maybe you should have an appetizer."

Joey turned to him. "Yea buddy, I'm starving."

Joey left the two teenagers and jumped into his seat. Mai sighed and followed him in her red and silver short dress. Mokuba and Serenity walked back to their seats and Yugi barely heard Mokuba whisper a thank you. Through that entire situation, Yugi noticed the music that was playing stopped. He saw the main course come towards his table and his stomach growled. He quickly started to eat his appetizer when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and saw one of the tournament workers.

"Can we help you?" Atem asked.

"You are up next after this band, so you need to head back stage now." The worker said and waited for them to get up.

"Fine, let's get this over with." Kaiba stated as Yugi turned to him.

Yugi nodded and he got out of his seat. Regan, Kaiba and Atem followed suit and the four of them walked behind the worker. They walked passed everyone as the next band started up their song. The worker opened a door and held it open for them.

"Right in here and up the stairs, you will see your instruments set and ready for use. You may practice as you wait; no one will hear you, this room is a sound proof area."

"Um, thank you." Regan told him and turned to Yugi. "Want to practice or no?"

Yugi shook his head. "That would probably make me more nervous."

"Same, but just thought I'd ask."

Yugi grabbed his guitar and put it on. Kaiba grabbed the drumsticks while Atem put on his guitar. They waited in silence and then Devin came up to them through another door.

"Are you ready?" He asked them.

"No we are standing here like idiots." Kaiba stated in annoyance.

"Seto," Regan mumbled in a scolding tone, but he seemed to ignore it.

"So yes you are ready, good because you are on in the next minute after I talk to the people watching TV."

Yugi felt his heart stop for a second as it showed how nervous he really was. He did not do well with crowds let alone being viewed by the world. It was different when he was just playing a game; he wasn't trying to impress anybody or trying to make them care and like him. Now he was going on stage, playing guitar and singing for everyone to hear. Yugi felt two hands on his shoulders and his heart stopped pounding in his ears.

"Yugi, you need to calm down. If you don't, you will more than likely pass out on stage or even worse mess up the entire song." Regan whispered in his ear. Yugi was about to turn to her, but she firmly kept her hands on his shoulders not allowing him to move. "Before we go out there, take a deep breath and pretend there is nobody watching us and there is no crowd. It's just us playing the song like in practice and we have to get ever note right. No mistakes, no skipping a note, no messing up on a word. Just be yourself and show that practice that you are better than it."

"What happens if I mess up?"

"Ignore it and keep playing like it never happened."

Yugi took a deep breath and felt his nerves calm down. "Okay, I'm calm, I think."

Regan giggled and turn him around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"Good, because I think that's Devin calling for us now."

Yugi turned his attention away from her and towards the stage.

"Now, let's hear it for The Band of Heroes!"

"I hate that name." Kaiba muttered and walked out onto the stage.

Atem shook his head and followed him. Yugi grabbed Regan's hand while she picked up her mic and they walked out onto the stage. Surprisingly enough, he couldn't see the people in the audience because of the hologram in front of him and the lights that were projected from in front of the stage. '_So that's the trick. All the bands cheat out stage fright by blinding themselves. Not a bad idea._'

"On lead guitar, we have Yugi Muto, on bass we have Atem Muto, on drums we have Seto Kaiba and on vocals we have Regan Heartin. Good luck!" Devin stated introducing them and then he placed the mic back on the stand and left.

Yugi walked up to the stand and moved it to the side a bit for his own space and Regan looked at him as she was still holding his hand.

She turned to the crowd. "How is everyone doing?"

There was a roar from the crowd of scattered shouts and clapping.

"This song is originally done by Bonnie Tyler and tonight ladies and gentlemen we will play for you tonight Total Eclipse of the Heart!"

The screen suddenly became active and Regan let go of Yugi's hand knowing he was going to need it. Kaiba tapped them in on the tambourine and then Atem started to play the bass, which wasn't as low as what a bass would be.

Yugi took a deep breath and began.

_**Turn around, **_

Regan looked at him happily.

_**Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round**_

Yugi repeated the line and became less nervous.

_**Turn around, **_

Regan sang her part.

_**Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears**_

Yugi placed more spirit into the lyrics.

_**Turn around, **_

Yugi took a peek at Regan and realized she was in her own world now.

_**Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by**_

_**Turn around,**_

_**Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes**_

_**Turn around, bright eyes**_

_**Every now and then I fall apart**_

_**Turn around, bright eyes**_

_**Every now and then I fall apart**_

_**Turnaround, **_

Yugi started to play his guitar and Kaiba started to play the drums.

_**Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild**_

_**Turnaround, **_

_**Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms**_

_**Turnaround, **_

_**Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry**_

_**Turnaround, **_

_**Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes**_

Atem stepped up to the mic with him and the three guys sang their line together.

_**Turnaround bright eyes**_

_**Every now and then I fall apart**_

_**Turnaround bright eyes**_

_**Every now and then I fall apart**_

Regan took the lead while Yugi went to his soloing.

_**And I need you now tonight**_

_**And I need you more than ever**_

_**And if you only hold me tight**_

_**We'll be holding on forever**_

_**And we'll only be making it right**_

_**'Cause we'll never be wrong**_

The lights start to flash random colors to the beat of the drums.

_**Together we can take it to the end of the line**_

_**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time**_

_**I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark**_

_**We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks**_

Then the lights stopped as all four of them started to sing.

_**I really need you tonight**_

_**Forever's gonna to start tonight**_

_**Forever's gonna to start tonight**_

The music stopped except for the bass and Regan was left singing alone.

_**Once upon a time I was falling in love**_

The three guys joined in.

_**Now I'm only falling apart**_

_**There's nothing I can do**_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

Then Regan and Yugi sang together on her mic.

_**Once upon a time there was light in my life**_

_**But now there's only love in the dark**_

_**Nothing I can say**_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

Atem played the beat as the rest of them were quiet. And then Yugi and Kaiba joined in and started to play loudly in their solo. Regan held out the mic for him as he did his singing solo.

_**Turnaround, bright eyes**_

_**Turnaround, bright eyes**_

_**Turnaround, **_

Regan joined placed herself behind his guitar holding the mic for the both of them.

_**Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be**_

_**Turnaround, **_

_**Every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am**_

_**Turnaround, **_

_**Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you**_

_**Turnaround, **_

_**Every now and then I know there's nothing any better, there's nothing that I just wouldn't do**_

_**Turnaround bright eyes**_

_**Every now and then I fall apart**_

_**Turnaround bright eyes**_

_**Every now and then I fall apart**_

_**And I need you now tonight**_

Yugi joined Atem at his mic and the four of them started singing.

_**And I need you more than ever**_

_**And if you'll only hold me tight**_

_**We'll be holding on forever**_

_**And we'll only be making it right**_

_**'Cause we'll never be wrong**_

_**Together we can take it to the end of the line**_

_**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time**_

_**I don't know what to do; I'm always in the dark**_

_**We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks**_

_**I really need you tonight**_

_**Forever's gonna start tonight**_

_**Forever's gonna start tonight**_

The song went to the bass and Regan was left singing.

_**Once upon a time I was falling in love**_

Yugi went up to her mic.

_**Now I'm only falling apart**_

_**There's nothing I can do**_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

_**Once upon a time there was light in my life**_

_**But now there's only love in the dark**_

_**Nothing I can say**_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

Let go of his guitar and Regan gave him the mic.

_**Turn around, bright eyes**_

_**Turn around, bright eyes**_

_**Turn around**_

The song finished and then Yugi remember the crowd as they started cheering. Now he wanted to see what his performance looked like, not because of the cheers, but for his subconscious level he thought that they were just being nice. Regan walked up to his and planted a kiss on his cheek and just as he heard the audience awed, she dragged him away. Yugi followed her out as Devin came up on stage and did his thing. They walked back to the table with Atem and Kaiba not too far behind him. Téa walked passed Yugi and marched right up to Atem.

"That was great, much better than practice. I don't think you guys missed a note." Tea told him as she walked her fingers up his chest.

"Really?" Atem asked.

She nodded.

"Come on you two, I suggest you get food before you start a porn movie in front of everyone." Kaiba stated and Regan buried her head in Yugi's chest as she started to laugh. Yugi grinned though that was quite low to shoot for on Kaiba's part.

"Kaiba go get laid if you're that stressed." Téa scolded.

Regan started to laugh harder though her laughs were silent; she still vibrated against his chest.

Yugi just shook his head. "Come on let's just eat before we cause a scene."

"Kaiba is a scene." Atem muttered to Yugi as he passed him. Regan laughed again, obviously hearing it.

She came up to breath. "Okay, I'm finding this way too funny; I need to go to bed after dinner."

"How about I carry you to the room after supper?" Yugi suggested before he filtered his mouth.

"You want to carry me?"

"Yea, but only if you want me to." Yugi corrected himself suddenly feeling his face go hot.

Regan eyed him and then she smiled brightly. "Of course you can carry me to the room."

"Alright, then I, the king shall carry my queen back to our room."

"Just don't think about hitting a third base or a homerun."

"Trust me those are not on the top of my list of things to do-"

"It better not be on that list period." Kaiba said in his ear scaring him half to death.

"Seto, let him finished his sentence." Regan scolded with a flushed face. "Go on Yugi."

"That sort of thing doesn't come until after marriage."

"If you live long enough to marry anyone." Kaiba threatened and walked to his seat.

_**The final chapter, next chapter for Volume 5 is Remembrance Day and hopefully be up soon. Until then,**_

_**Review, follow, favorite or just come back for the next chapter and share it with other people who you think would enjoy this story. **___


	33. Vol 5: C1: Remembrance Day

_**I'm sorry for the delay, I was having a bad homesick week last week and hopefully I will get back on track. So this is Volume 5 Remembrance Day which begins now! Hope you like.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Remembrance Day**

Friday, November 11th, 2011

Regan woke to somebody banging on the door. She slightly opened her eyes and saw Mai throw something at the door, but she didn't know what it was. Only that it made a loud sound.

"Shut up! Some people are trying to sleep passed seven in the morning!" Mai shouted at the person banging on the door.

"But the first round of today is posted." Joey shouted back irritated.

"Who cares, it will be on later. None of the games ever start before ten. You of all people should know that."

"Fine then, Kaiba left us a breakfast before leaving and I'm pretty sure Tristan and I can finish it off by ourselves. No need to waste such good food." Joey said slyly perking up their attention.

"Joey, you touch our share of the food, your body will never be found!" Téa screamed through the door.

"Nyeh!"

Mai, Téa and Regan all got up out of their warm beds for the heaven that awaited them outside of the door. Regan got dress as she thought where her brother had gone off too. She shrugged inwardly. Whatever he was up to, she knew he could handle himself. Especially, since she heard Mokuba protecting the girls food and he wouldn't be used against Seto while he was out. The three girls all walked out and found their food being held by Atem, Joey, and Yugi with a smile in their faces.

"Good morning girls."

"What the?" Regan asked for the three of them.

"Surprise, we thought that we do something special so we got your food ready." Yugi said.

"And we changed your clock so it was an hour behind and let you sleep in." Joey said proudly.

"And we figured that such a thing was a good way to start the first day of the match ups." Atem finished.

The three girls looked at each other, nodded and then back to the boys. "What do you want?" They asked together, though their eye contact was mostly towards Joey.

"What are you looking at me for?" Joey asked, but Mai just glared. "Alright, it's that I know who Mai is up against."

Regan recognized a tone that she didn't expect to come out of Joey. "Is it Jacob?"

Joey nodded. "Mai, just do everyone a favor and be careful."

Mai smirked. "Aw, and here I thought it was something petty. Alright I'll be careful, just don't do something stupid."

Joey smiled. "Since when would I do something stupid?"

Nobody answered and the three girls took their plates from the guys.

Regan followed Yugi to the couch and sat next to him. "So do you know who you're against?"

"I'm against Doyle Foster."

"That means we passed the Band challenge."

"Yes we did, and the results should be popping up on the screen next." Yugi answered and Regan turned to the TV. "We came out late so the matching for the morning games we didn't get to see and I didn't see who you were against."

Regan nodded and watched the screen flip over the results. As Regan read over them, she realized that they didn't place them in an order except for the ones who went onto the next level and who didn't. "Who is Seto against?" Yugi didn't answer. Regan turned to him and noticed he was looking at the arm of the couch like it had just stabbed him. "Yugi?"

"A Dragon Slayer." Yugi barely whispered out loud and her eyes widen in surprise just as he turned to her. "Somehow one got into the tournament."

Regan turned her face towards the food on her plate. She wasn't hungry anymore. "I guess Seto told you to keep me as far from that game as possible."

She felt Yugi wrap his arms around her and set his chin on her shoulder. "Yes, they are having a dancing competition in the casino, but I know you still want to keep an eye out so I came up with an idea."

"You did?"

"You know the stands in the casino we couldn't figure out how to get the floor above?"

"Yea."

"Those are stands for people who want an over view and are only available if you call. Which I did and we have seats up there."

Regan smiled as she set her food down and hugged Yugi. "Thank you."

Yugi chuckled and raised her from his chest. "No problem, but you should eat your food."

"Okay." She agreed and grabbed her food. She started to eat it and Yugi left her on the couch and went back into his room. She looked around and noticed that everyone left the main area. She shrugged and finished her food. When she was done she stood up and looked at the television. The matches switched and she saw her name and followed it to her opponent. She felt the plate fall from her hand and heard it shatter on the coffee table. Without looking away from the screen, she screamed, "YUGI!"

Almost immediately, she heard Yugi opened his door and ran in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"My opponent…" She couldn't finish and turned Yugi around to the matches. "Why him?!"

"What's wrong Yu-" Atem started and then paused as he looked at the screen, "-gi? Is that?"

"Yes," Yugi stated firmly, but she could feel the shock in his aura along with her own.

"What is wrong with you three?" Mai asked.

Regan turned to Mai. "Mai, do you know the story of how I found out I was Seto's and Mokuba's sister?"

"No I was missed out of the loop on that one."

Regan turned Mokuba as he appeared in the room. "Well it's a rather simple one really. Mokuba do you still have the video sequence from Brittney's horror trip?"

"Of course," He answered, but then looked somewhat sad. "Are you sure you want them to see that?"

"It's better for them to see then to listen." She answered.

Mokuba nodded and ran into his room.

"What video?" Serenity asked. "And you're related to Mokuba and Seto?"

Regan nodded. "That man up there that I'm challenging is-"

"My father." Yugi finished. "Kayama Muto."

There was a silence in the room as Mokuba popped back in and threw a CD in the Xbox. Regan didn't want to see it again, so she cleaned up the broken glass as Mokuba started and walked out of the room. It wasn't long before Mokuba came out as well.

"It's a good thing Terry and his family are out." Mokuba sighed.

"Yea," She answered. "Why does it have to be this day that _he_ magically shows himself and just happens to be my opponent?"

"I don't know." Mokuba replied. "Maybe it is just time trying to heal unhealed wounds."

"What I would really like is to know where my mom went off to? Why she came to Canada?"

"Well if her streak is the same as before, she probably knew about this tournament before the invitations were delivered and decided to get a head start just in case you would find out." She nodded but didn't answer as she glared at the floor as her mind to come up with answers. And then Mokuba placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. "You are probably hoping that she would change her ways after you shouted at her, aren't you?"

Regan nodded again. "I knew her my whole life and now I know that I knew nothing and it was a lie, I'm just hoping that is wasn't a full lie and there was some truth to my old world."

"Well however this turns out; I think that you should move to our house."

"Move to your house?!"

"Yea, be like a proper family. The family that we were supposed to have, plus the house won't be as empty. Besides, it was nice when you came over to see niisama, he wasn't as grouchy from work and he was generally happy. Just like before Gorzaburo threw his life into hatred and anger."

"Seto told me about him. I wish I could have met him so I poke him in the eye with a flamed candlestick."

Mokuba started to laugh.

"What it's true, he was a terrible man and what he did to Seto is unbelievable. If his soul wasn't digitized I would see if I could get Van'Dalgyon to say hello to him."

"What no shadow realm?"

"I don't ever want to send a human soul to the shadow realm." Regan stated with a bit more force than she wanted to place. Mokuba looked worriedly at her. She calmed down a bit. "No matter how evil that human was; I could never do something to a human. Because I know I could be the exact same if I wanted to. No two humans are worth less or more to each other, though some of them should be placed in a hole and buried, while others should be raised to a god standard, no human soul deserves to have such a hell. I'm sure there is a different one a lot less excruciating than the Shadow Realm waiting for them."

"Well I guess it was a good thing that at the end of the virtual world during Battle City, he wasn't human anymore, so if he ever did come back you could send him to the Shadow Realm then."

She just sighed and shook her head. "I'm not sure if I would want him to come back or if that would be a really bad wish. I think that would be bad, but if it does happen and I don't know how to use Shadow Magic, I'll see if Yugi will do the honors for you and Seto. Though I think Atem would do it before I could ask Yugi."

Mokuba laughed. "Yea, Atem doesn't like him very much either."

"I think they should be done with that video… though I wouldn't be surprised if Serenity was crying, do you think you will be able to take care of her?"

Mokuba stood a little taller. "Of course I can."

Regan smirked. "Alright, I'll deal with everyone else since it's not up to Yugi and Atem to explain, but my own."

Mokuba nodded and they walked back into the room. Regan opened the door and found Yugi standing beside the door. She looked away from him and watched Mokuba take a teary Serenity to his room. Regan walked over to the Xbox and took out the CD. She could feel Joey's, Tristan's, Téa's, Grandpa's and Mai's eyes all on her back. She already knew she didn't have to explain much to Téa, or Grandpa, but she had a lot to explain to Joey, Tristan, and Mai.

She turned to them. "Those were the videos of the plans that were being created when Seto was only a couple of years old…" She told them the exact story of what happened on the third and fourth of November. "And now you know everything up to now. The other reason we have to keep quiet because we don't want the Dragon Slayers or Dark Matter to find out if they haven't already."

"That's horrible." Mai stated. "But I thought Kaiba was going to announce that you are siblings."

"He was, but the Dragon Slayers were a lot closer than what we thought."

"What do you mean by that? They couldn't walk in here even if they wanted too."

"They already have." Yugi stated. "They got a hold of Pegasus the first night here and on top of that," He looked over at the TV. Regan followed along with the rest of the members and saw Seto's name and his opponent The Detail Reader. "They are already in the tournament."

"You mean that guy is a Dragon Slayer?" Joey asked.

Regan nodded as the memories flashed back to the trip to Vancouver. "That guy, if it is him, was the one that kidnapped me when Seto and I went to Vancouver for the day."

"He kidnapped you?!" Joey shouted standing up from his seat. "How about I go give him a nice welcome to the matchups with my fists."

"That won't do anything, besides, my brother has it under control and if anything does go wrong then Yugi and I can step in." Regan told him. "Besides, Mai has her battle with Jacob at the same time."

Joey eyes widened in realization and then he sat down again. "Alright, just don't let Rich Boy have all the fun beating the crap out of him. You have some fun too."

"Only if need be, I'm supposed to be hiding."

Mokuba walked out of his room with Serenity, who looked much calmer than before. Regan gave the CD to Mokuba, which he put it back in the room.

"You don't want to fight against Yugi's father, do you?" Téa questioned.

Regan shook her head. "No I don't, I don't want to kick him out of this tournament after everything I've placed him through."

"You didn't put him through anything; it was his choice to go against that group of freaks." Yugi stated with quite a bit of force, Regan looked at him in surprise. "If anything he probably wants to duel you."

"Probably not as much as he wants to face you." Regan told him and then an idea came to her. "Maybe he can see you after the duel."

Yugi looked at her with uncertainty. "What if he doesn't want to see me?"

"Do you want to see him?"

"Yes,"

"Then I will make him see you and if I have to kidnap him I will." Regan said with a smile. "I'm sure Mokuba will give all sorts of tips on how to kidnap someone."

"That was low Regan." Mokuba growled in her direction.

"I was only teasing." She giggled.

"Still low."

The door opened and Seto walked in. "Oh sorry, did I just walk in on a geek meeting."

"Glad to see you're in a good mood Seto," Regan sighed in a bit of agitation.

He looked over at her and then looked around the room and then back to her. "Did you-"

"Yea, I did show them the videos, now I need to get ready for my duel with Kayama Muto, if I decided to show up."

Seto looked surprised and then his expression changed. "Everyone out now!"

Regan had a feeling he wanted her and Mokuba to stay so she waited as all of her friends left the room without comment. She gave one look to Yugi as he looked back and then he left closing the door behind him. At first Regan thought he was angry as he sounded angry, but all she got from him was calm and even relaxed waves from his aura. "Seto?"

He turned to her. "I need you two to stay out of trouble while I'm in my game, I'm sure Yugi already told you Regan as to who my opponent is."

"Yes, he did." She sighed. "The Detail Reader, he was the one who kidnapped me in Vancouver. Just be careful around him, he apparently has the ability to read details from people within a close range. I'm pretty sure he's a fake, but I'm not a hundred percent and if he can, he will probably try to read whatever details you are hiding, such as relationships."

"Good so you know that there are probably other Dragon Slayers about and will most likely try to hunt you down if they already know about you, but." He turned to Mokuba. "I know they are looking for ways to get to you, do you know what your task is?"

"Yup I have it all in my head. I'm set and ready to go." Mokuba answered with a smile.

"What task?"

"That is a secret." Seto smirked. "But I'm sure you'll figure it out. Come on Mokuba, she has a duel in an hour to get ready for. And Regan."

"Yea?"

"You better show up."

She looked at the back of her older brother as they left her alone. Suddenly, Kayama's name appeared in the corner of her eye. She turned to the TV to see the match and anger filled her emotions. She turned away from it, walked towards the couch and sat down on the couch. She grabbed the pillow next to her and started to punch it. She was angry at just about everything that was a foe. Jade, Dark Matter, Steve, the nightmares, and the hard thing that was in the pillow she was beating on. She threw the pillow onto the other side of the couch and then placed her head in her hands. She didn't want to go against Kayama, but she knew that if he was anything like Yugi; he would be upset if she didn't.

Then, she heard a knock on the door. In confusion, she got up from the couch and walked to it. She opened the door to find Roland in a mailman's outfit. "What in the world?"

"I have a package for Ms. Regan Heartin." Roland said as if he didn't know who that was.

Giving him a raised eyebrow, but decided to play along. "That would be me…"

"Then if you could just sign here." He presented a clipboard.

"How about you come inside for some coffee or tea? You look worn out and you don't seem to haven anymore parcels." She suggested opening the door all the way.

"Sure that would be lovely." He answered and walked in. She looked outside of the room and saw someone leaning against the wall that wasn't part of the floor she was on. She closed the door and then locked. She turned around and dragged Roland to the swimming pool, far from the hallway wall.

"What the hell are you doing wearing a mailman suit?" She asked somewhat still angry, the pillow didn't get rid of all her frustration.

"Sorry, Ms. Heartin-"

"Regan."

"Right, Regan, it was Mr. Kaiba's idea."

"Idea?"

Roland nodded and the rest of her anger left as curiosity kicked in. "It's been rather hard to do things without Dragon Slayers' attention so he came up with a plan."

"And I don't suppose you could tell me this plan."

"I actually really don't know it myself, I think that he is being cautious about telling anything out loud, and I can see that you are too."

"Yes the pool area is a great place to have conversations without being interrupted or being over heard." Regan stated. "What's the package?"

Roland pulled out a box about the size of small loaf of bread out of his bag. "Here."

Regan took it and opened the box. Inside was a folded up piece of paper on top of a black cover. She handed the box to Roland as she took out the paper. She unfolded it and immediately recognized Seto's handwriting:

_Regan,_

_I have sent you this package as recognition of you being part of this family. Now that you are part of this family, I hope you understand the dangers and the risks that are part of running a company and the reasons of this gift. Inside the box you will find a key for the data base of Kaiba Corporation, a complete key that allow you access to any files that requires a key. As another warning upon this, do not lose it or take it off! It is fully hazard proof so it's safe to wear while getting wet. It is one of the keys needed to get access to the locked files that did require two keys: Mokuba's and mine. No one besides Roland and Alex know about the little change I did so now the locked files require the third key as well. _

_As soon as you are done with this letter soak it in something that will wipe the paper clean, shred it and then separate the shreds into different garbage cans throughout the complex so it cannot be found. If you wish to have a discussion about this, we can have it after this tournament is over. If someone questions you about it, just say it was a gift for finishing your missing semester as your exams are after this tournament._

_Sincerely, Seto Kaiba_

Regan didn't know what to think other than what was in the second part of the box. She took the box from Roland again and opened the bottom. She was so amazed at what was at the bottom of the box she almost dropped it. She pulled out a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon Pendent that was had the same materials of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon necklace she had gave to Seto for his birthday. She looked up at Roland. "Could you help me put this on?"

"Of course," He answered as he took it.

She turned around and he put it on for her. She turned back around and the necklace sat neatly on her collar bone under her choker. "What do you think Roland, good?"

Roland looked shocked and Regan started giggling. He recomposed himself and nodded. "Yes, it's nice."

She walked back into the room and was followed by him as she did what Seto had instructed with the letter. As she was shredding it, she still didn't know if she wanted to duel Kayama. She unconsciously touched her deck that was on her belt.

"Are you going to compete against Mr. Muto?" Roland questioned.

"I don't know," Regan answered. "But I certainly don't want to."

"Well if you don't mind me saying this, but you have only ten minutes before you have to face him in the arena."

"Ten minutes!" Regan shouted. "Where did the time go?! Fine, I'll duel him, but only because I want to see him afterwards."

She grabbed the shredded paper and went into each of the bathrooms to throw out the paper in each garbage pail. When she got out of the final one, Roland was gone. She sighed, grabbed her duel disk and then ran out the door to get to her unwanted duel.

Regan ran to the competitor hallway just as Devin Scape was calling her name. The worker quickly checked her deck and then gave it back to her. She forced herself to breath normally as she walked across the floor to get to the stage where so many were watching from the stands. She looked around and found her brothers along with Yugi and her friends. She sighed with a smile and a wave as they cheered her on or as much as Seto did cheer.

"Now her opponent, her boyfriend's, the King of Games, father Kayama Muto!"

There were cheers of excitement as a silhouette appeared from the other entrance across the room. Regan felt a strong pulse aura come from the man as soon as his face was lit up by the light of the stadium. He walked calmly with a smile that was identical to Yugi's and stopped in front of her. She looked up at him, he was about the same height as Yugi, but his hair was cut quite short, but it still was standing straight up except for his bangs that were somewhat jagged but framed his face. His hair on top was black and red, just like any Muto and he had the same eyes as Atem. He didn't look much older than that of the video only that there was a scar on the side of his right cheek. He was wearing black cargo pants with white and black boots that his pants when into and a white shirt and a black and white trench coat that was identical to his boots.

She expected him to put out his hand to shake before the duel just by judging how close he was, but he didn't. He placed his hand on top of her head and tousled her hair.

Before she even got the chance to say anything he put on an even bigger smile and said, "Good luck kiddo," And then walked to his side of the stage.

She was dumbfounded and stood there for a few seconds. She shook her head and walked away as she fixed her hair. She turned on her duel disk and it came to life as it sprang open. She placed her deck in the slot at the same time Kayama did.

"Duel!" They both shouted.

**Regan Heartin VS Kayama Muto**

Regan – 4000 Kayama – 4000

**Turn 1: Regan Heartin H: 5 LP: 4000**

"How about you go first Ms. Heartin?" Kayama suggested.

"I will gladly go first, Mr. Muto, but please don't call me Ms. Heartin. I prefer Regan." She told him as they drew their hands.

"What's wrong with your last name?" He asked craftily.

"I prefer less formal communication, I gave you permission to use my first name and unless you are either a foe or not much older than me, I regard them with their last name unless otherwise asked for a different name." Regan said as she drew her card.

"Well just call me Kayama, since you are already dating a Muto, there is no need to get everyone confused, but if you want to it could be fun."

"You are pretty talkative."

"Just trying to get to know who you are."

"Well for the game you do not know anything in my strategy as I place a monster facedown and three set cards. Your turn Kayama."

**Turn 2: Kayama Muto H: 5 LP: 4000**

"What are you trying to hide from?" he asked as he drew his card.

She did a double take, "I'm not trying to hide from anything."

"I think you are. Now because you have a monster on your field I get to special summon my Cyber Dragon from my hand."

_**Cyber Dragon Machine/Effect Attack: 2100 Defense: 1600**_

A silver metal dragon with yellow eyes appeared on the field.

"What is that thing?"

"This is my Cyber Dragon, a new collection of cards coming soon its part of the main deck of Cyber cards, but this isn't a cyber-deck, because now I sacrifice my Cyber Dragon to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

_**Mobius the Frost Monarch Aqua/Effect Attack: 2400 Defense: 1000**_

A giant hand appeared from icy water on the stage and crushed the dragon. The giant with white armor and a blue cape came out of the water turning it to ice.

"Let me guess a new type of deck coming soon." Regan asked sarcastically.

"Why yes, this deck is based off of eight Roman Emperors, in Japan they will be released as the Emperors. Now because it was tribute summoned, I can destroy two of your back field cards."

"Pick two cards then, I have three."

"In a rush to go somewhere?" He asked.

"Not at all, just wondering when I get to finish this duel."

"I knew someone that was just as cocky as you, full of pride, you kind of remind me of him."

Regan frowned as a picture of her father from the videos ran across her memory. '_He must be trying to see how much I know without asking me directly._' "Which cards?"

"How about the ones on the side, I think I'll leave the middle one alone." Mobius shot icicles at her two cards as they shattered. He smirked. "Call of the Haunted and a Metalmorph continuous miss print, definitely a good choice."

Regan took her trap cards off her duel disk. "You have new cards that aren't released yet and trying to tell me something, what are you trying to achieve through this."

"So you did pick up on my game, since you're in, let us continue the duel; Mobius attack her facedown monster."

She pushed a button. "I'll play your game within the game, but I'll use Negate Attack to negate your attack."

"Good, it wouldn't be fun if I ended this so quickly." Kayama said as he placed two cards. "Turn end."

**Turn 3: Regan H: 2 LP: 4000**

"Well I couldn't just let my monster parish." Regan said as she drew her card. "I flip summon, The White Stone of Legend!"

_**The White Stone of Legend Dragon/Effect Attack: 300 Defense: 250**_

A white stone appeared being held by the earth.

"Where the heck did you get that card? No, the question is, why in the world do you have that card?"

"Well original it was just because it was a useful little dragon type, but now it has more meaning to me than that of a card." She took a side glance at Seto. "But, unfortunately I must get rid of it. I remove The White Stone of Legend from play to Special Summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

_**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Dragon/Effect Attack: 2800 Defense: 2400**_

A red and black metallic dragon appeared on the field with a loud roar.

"And that's a meaning for yours truly!" Joey shouted loud enough for her and Kayama to hear.

She giggled. "I guess so Joey."

"The opposite of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, it's amazing." Kayama said as Red-Eyes took a sniff of him. "And apparently a curious creature."

"He's just checking how much power he should be placing into his attack, you know so you won't get hurt, only enemies get the real power of his Dark Fireball Attack."

Kayama looked confused as Red-Eyes backed off somewhat flicking Mobius in the face with his tail.

"Now I activate Red-Eyes effect to bring out a dragon from my hand. I special summon Lightpulsar Dragon!"

_**Lightpulsar Dragon Dragon/Effect Attack: 2500 Defense: 1500**_

A white dragon and blue dragon appeared next to Red-Eyes.

"Well that's nice that you have two dragons, but I'm afraid that I'm only going to let you have one of those dragons as an attack. I activate my facedown card Spellbinding Circle."

A large circle came from the card and placed itself around Red-Eyes.

"I activate Pot of Greed." Regan hissed in annoyance as her dragon struggled against the spell. "Now I activate Dark Hole!"

"But will be just destroying your own monsters." He said in shock.

"Sometimes death isn't the final destination." Regan said as the dark hole ate the three monsters. "Now Lightpulsar effect goes off, when it is sent to the graveyard, it can special summon a dark, level seven or higher dragon type monster to my field from the grave."

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon appeared back on the field.

"Ah I see, and he is all back to normal as well."

"That's not all; I activate Red-Eyes effect to bring Lightpulsar back from the grave."

"Did not see that one." Kayama stated as Lightpulsar came back onto the field. "Is your deck a dragon deck?"

"Dragon themed." Regan answered. "But that's only what you can see, there is so much more hidden."

"Which goes back to the question; what are you trying to hide from, what are you running away from?"

"I already answered that question, I'm not running or hiding from anything. I'm facing my problems head on. Just like my two dragons are going to be, Red-Eyes attack Kayama directly with Dark Fireball Attack."

The dragon looked pleased that he could attack as he charged up the attack and shot it at Kayama. Then suddenly, a puffball appeared and absorbed the attack. Kayama grinned like a fool. "Smile, I here it's good for you."

"I am not smiling, that bloody Kuriboh just blocked my dragon's attack!" She shouted in frustration while Red-Eyes growled at the fading Kuriboh. "Lightpulsar attack him where Red-Eyes was blocked.

The dragon shot a ball of light at Kayama throwing him off his feet. He got up again and he dusted himself. "So you do, but that doesn't mean you don't try to avoid it first."

"I always try to avoid a fight, but when it comes down to it, I usually have to."

"What about the main fight you are in now with yourself, the one that more than likely was the cause of you ending up in the alleyway?"

Regan didn't answer as she looked away from him and to her monsters. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

**Turn 4: Kayama H: 1 LP: 1500**

"So you did find out." Kayama said as he drew his card. "I activate Card of Sanctity."

Regan drew six cards and Kayama drew five cards.

"Sorry Regan, this looks like I'm ending this duel now."

"What are you talking about?" Regan asked.

"Watch, I activate Soul Exchange and I choose your Lightpulsar Dragon as my tribute to summon Dark Magician Girl."

_**Dark Magician Girl Spellcaster/Effect Attack: 2000 Defense: 1700**_

A female magician appeared on the field wearing blue and pink.

"She isn't strong enough to go against Red-Eyes." Regan stated placing her emotions away that Kayama had rally up so much.

"No she isn't, but I have an idea on who will be. I activate my next spell card, Sage's Stone so I can special summon Dark Magician of Chaos from my deck."

_**Dark Magician of Chaos Spellcaster/Effect Attack: 2800 Defense: 2600**_

A blue and red magician appeared next to Dark Magician Girl spinning his staff.

"He still isn't big enough." Regan said crossing her arms, but she knew he wasn't done.

"You know I'm not done yet so why do you keep telling me my monsters aren't big enough?"

She shrugged though she was really trying to send a message that she did know, but there was so much more to it.

"Well now that I summoned my magician, he's effect activates to bring a spell card from my graveyard to my hand. Care to take a guess?"

"Sage's stone?" Regan questioned.

"You are correct and now I activate it to bring my Dark Magician from my deck to the field."

_**Dark Magician Spellcaster/Normal Attack: 2500 Defense: 2100**_

The well-known purple magician appeared on the field on the other side of Dark Magician Girl.

"So this is the main purpose of your deck, the three magicians."

"Do you know the other purpose that they stand? It isn't very hard, they mirror the way I destroyed your trap cards."

Regan looked closely and then returned to the way he destroyed her face downs. '_He destroyed the two side traps and left the middle. Dark Magician of Chaos being the power house is on the side as well as Dark Magician, but Dark Magician Girl is in the middle. Wait a minute; they reflect Seto, me and Mokuba._' Her eyes widen in realization.

"Do you?"

She nodded. "But there is so much more that you don't know."

"Perhaps, but this is game over, I activate Riryoku and target your dragon for halving its attack points while my Dark Magician of Chaos gains those attack points to make if 4200 attack points."

"And my dragon only 1400." Regan finished as she looked at her dragon with sad eyes.

"Battle Phase, Dark Magician Girl, attack her dragon!"

The female wizard jumped up to the dragon and shot the dragon with a ball of magic. Regan covered her face as her dragon exploded.

"Now Dark Magician, attack Regan directly with Dark Magic Attack."

Regan watched the dark sphere race towards her and memories of her nightmare came to her. She screamed involuntarily as she was thrown backwards. She got back up slowly trying to shake off the attack. "Because you attacked me directly when I have no cards on the field, I can special summon Gorz the Emissary of Darkness to the field and an Emissary Token with the same attack and defense as the damage I took.

_**Gorz the Emissary of Darkness Fiend/Effect Attack: 2700 Defense: 2500**_

_**Emissary Token Fairy/Token Attack: 2500 Defense: 2500**_

Two emissaries came onto the field blocking any more direct attacks.

"Sorry Regan, but you only have 900 life points, the difference between your monster and my Dark Magician of Chaos is much more than that; Dark Magician of Chaos attack Gorz!"

"I activate my facedown: Spellbinding Circle. You're not the only one who has that card."

"That was brilliant. I can't believe you got the saving card from a card that I played." Kayama exclaimed. "I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards. I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

**Turn 5: Regan H: 5 LP: 900**

Regan took a deep breath. '_Way to close for comfort._' "I draw!" She called as she drew and looked at her hand. "I activate Heavy Storm."

"Well I activate my quick spell Emergency Provisions and I choose to send my two facedown cards to the grave and gain an extra 2000 life points." The two cards that a great wind was threatening to blow away left the field in sparkles and raised Kayama's life points. The storm disappeared as quickly as it appeared taking only the Spellbinding Circle. "Now my magician's free."

"And you're also at 3500, but not for long. I activate Hammer Shot to destroy your Dark Magician."

A large hammer appeared above the purple magician and before it could move it was crushed.

"Why did you target my Dark Magician? You only raised my Dark Magician Girl's attack points by 300."

She didn't answer the question as she pulled a card from her hand. "I summon Snipe Hunter."

_**Snipe Hunter Fiend/Effect Attack: 1500 Defense: 600**_

A purple and black demon appeared on the field with a gun in his hand with the numbers one to six.

"What happened to the dragons?"

"Do you miss them already?" Regan giggled at the tone of Kayama, like he was not pleased to see her monster. "I told you it was dragon themed not one hundred percent dragon. Now I activate Snipe Hunter's effect, by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard my monster gets to spin the barrel if it's a one or a six Dark Magician of Chaos gets to stay on the field, if it isn't, well from the effect of your monster it is removed from play when it leaves the field." Regan discarded a card and Dark Magician Girl's attack rose to 2600.

"Why do you discard Dark Magician?"

"You'll find out, now Snipe Hunter, spin your barrel." The monster grinned and spun his barrel a large circle appeared for everyone to see as the arrow slowed down the barrel. It landed on a two. "Yes, Snipe Hunter fire!"

The monster shot his gun at the large magician and it disappeared off the field.

"Dammit." Kayama growled as he put the monster in his deck box.

"Battle Phase, Gorz attack Dark Magician Girl." Regan told her monster.

The monster nodded and took out his sword. He disappeared and then reappeared behind the female magician. Dark Magician Girl turned around and Gorz sliced her with his sword. She disappeared with a shriek and then Gorz jumped back to Regan's field.

"Nice shot; are you going to continue or are you backing down?" Kayama taunted.

"I'm not backing down. Emissary token attack him directly!"

The female token ran towards him and just as she was about to take a swing when another Kuriboh appeared on the field taking the hit.

"Surprise."

"Puffball abuser." Regan mumbled to herself as her emissary came back to her side of the field.

"What was that?"

"Snipe Hunter, attack him directly!" Regan ordered and the demon fired his gun hitting Kayama in the shoulder. "I place three cards face down and end my turn."

**Turn 6: Kayama H: 0 LP: 1900**

"I draw." Kayama called and then looked surprised. "Well, I don't believe it, that's two times in a row now. I activate Card of Sanctity."

"Again?" Regan questioned as she drew another six cards from her deck.

"Yup and now I activate my heavy storm-"

"If I couldn't use that card on you, then you can't either, I activate Magic Jammer to negate your card." The spell was negated as she placed a card in the graveyard.

"You fell for my decoy."

"Decoy?"

"Yes, now I activate Temple of the Kings."

"What does that card do?" Regan asked.

"Well I'm glad I get to tell you, this card allows me to activate trap cards the same turn they are set." Kayama said cheekily.

"Lovely."

"Yes it is, so I'll set this card facedown and then I activate Lightning Vortex by discarding my other Dark Magician."

"No!" Regan cried as her monsters were all destroyed by the lightning the card brought to her field.

"Yes, now I activate Magician Summoner to bring my last Dark Magician from my deck to the field." Kayama said as he searched his deck for his magician and it came on the field. "Attack my Magician, and because I declared an attack I activate my facedown card Magician's Circle."

"I activate my facedown Card Mirror Force so your Dark Magician is destroyed." Regan said as she activated her facedown card."

The Dark Magician was destroyed and then Magician's Circle started to glow.

"Now because I activated this trap card each of us can summon a 2000 or lower attack point spellcaster from our decks." Kayama said and Regan nodded.

"I summon Dark Magician Girl!" They both shouted. Two Dark Magician Girls landed on the field with 3200 attack points.

Regan grinned. "I figured as much, I'm sorry that I have to do this, but I activate my last facedown, Bottomless Trap Hole, when a monster on my opponent's field is summoned and it has more than 1500 attack points it is destroyed and removed from the game."

Kayama's Dark Magician Girl fell into a hole and Kayama slipped the card into his deck box. "Turn end."

**Turn 7: Regan H: 5 LP: 900**

Regan drew her card and looked over at Kayama's empty field. This was what he was left with when he tried to stop _that_ group's plans, nothing. She didn't want to attack or end the duel with her the victor. She wanted him to go against Yugi in the finals which she knew he would if she didn't win here. Turn seven of all the turns that they could be on, a number of death as well as a number of life. But which way will the end result be?

"Hey, are you going to attack?" Kayama asked breaking through her thoughts. "That card is a representation of you, if you back down now then everything was for nothing."

Regan felt anger from him as well as herself at his remark. "Everything wasn't for nothing! Their efforts or yours were not in vain!" She shouted at him. "Dark Magician Girl, attack him directly with Sceptre Blast and finish this duel!"

Dark Magician Girl nodded charged up her wand. She launched a ball of magic at Kayama and he stood his ground after the attack hit him.

**Regan Heartin – 900 Kayama Muto – 0**

**Winner Regan Heartin**

Her monster disappeared as she turned off her duel disk, she could hear the crowd cheer, but she didn't process it as Kayama walked up to her. He lowered himself to her ear and whispered. "Come see me in the lobby after Devin is done his speech. Please bring your brothers, my father and my son, I wish to speak with the six of you."

She nodded and Devon came onto the stage. "And the winner of the duel is Regan Heartin, who will be going to the next round of the tournament."

The crowd cheered while Regan and Kayama left the stage in their separate ways. Regan gathered everyone that Kayama want to see and headed to the lobby where they saw him sitting on the sofa. He got up as soon as he saw them and rushed over.

"I'm so glad you came, come so we can speak in private." Kayama said and led them down the other hallway.

They went into an elevator and went up to the second floor. They exited and Kayama opened a room, two rooms down from the elevator. Regan looked around and realized that the room was quite empty and it was a single suit, not much different from Pegasus'. As soon as the door was closed and locked Kayama immediately went to Yugi and gave him a huge hug. Regan was stunned by how many different emotions were going through Kayama that her head felt like it wanted to explode. When the two separated Kayama turned to Grandpa and also gave him a hug, not as big as the one he gave Yugi though.

"Look at you Yugi; all big and tall, pictures don't do you justice." Kayama said looking over Yugi.

"I don't mean to be the moment breaker, but I have a game that starts in twenty minutes." Seto started in somewhat annoyance. "I don't have time for you three to play catch up."

"Right sorry," He said as he looked over to Seto. "I guess I'll make this short and quick. You three know about Jade and that group right?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what they are planning?"

"Yes, I figured it out." Grandpa stated. "And all of us already know about what they are trying to do."

"Good, glad I don't have to explain that. And I guess that you already know about the Dragon Slayers."

"Had a few encounters with them." Regan said. "Seto is going against one shortly."

"And I guess that means that your pendent of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is part of Kaiba Corp."

"It's just a necklace." Seto stated. "For finishing up her missing semester."

"I'm sure it is." Kayama said but Regan could tell he wasn't fooled and so could her brother. "Then I guess I don't really have anything to give to you other than this box. It's some important valuables that Takahashi asked me to give to you three after Isolde died."

"What box?" Regan asked as he turned to pick up a box off the table.

"This one, it has little documents and wills and stuff in it. Inside there are three boxes individually named for the three of you; take it back to your room to open."

Mokuba took the large box and nodded. And then Kayama turned to Yugi. "You, your mother, and I, after this tournament, are going to be spending a lot of time together. I'm sorry I couldn't watch you grow up and-"

"It's fine." Yugi said with a smile. "I already know, just this time leave the rest up to me."

"Great, now that is over I have a Dragon Slayer to deal with." Seto said and walked out leaving everyone else behind.

"Let's go watch his game, but afterwards I have to introduce you to my closest friends after the game. Do you wish to come with us to watch Kaiba's match?"

"I don't know if-"

"We got some hidden seats, it's in the casino balcony section where security is tight and only allows us to get in." Mokuba interrupted him. "Ordered by my brother myself and one hundred percent background check."

Kayama nodded, "Alright and Regan, no hard feelings about our match. I could tell you didn't want to be there."

"None, I'm happy that I went." Regan answered and then skipped to the door. "Let's go before the dance off starts."

**Made up card:**

**Magician's Summoner: Special Summon one level seven or higher spellcaster from your deck.**

_**And that's it. Next chapter will be Mai Valentine VS Jacob, The Hooded Vandal # 2.**_

_**Hoped you enjoy, review and stuff please and thank you.**_


	34. Vol 5: C2: Let's see the Basics

_**Here's chapter two. It's a little short, but it no matter. The word "Man-gina" in here is brought to you by my friend's, Celeste, Textbook. Don't ask why it's in a university textbook along with a lot of other foul words, but it's amusing to say the least. Now here you go!**_

**Chapter 2**

**Let's See the Basics**

11:30 AM

Atem sat in the stands of the dance stage part of the stadium. He was accommodated by a slightly worried Téa on his right and a very agitated Joey on his left. He didn't know what to think, this was the second time that the three of them had to stand by and watch as Mai risked her life; or at least according to Joey. Apparently, this Jacob guy wasn't to be trusted and dangerous. Though, he couldn't understand why a cheat would be dangerous considering both Yugi and Regan said that he didn't pose as a threat, just someone that liked to act tough.

Atem knitted his eyebrows as something that was repeated by the three of them that he had said 'You're lucky Joey Wheeler, if your friends had not shown up; I would have showed you the consequences for losing were.'

'_What would he have showed Joey?_' He turned to him slightly as his blond friend fidgeted in his seat. '_If he really is dangerous then what could he do to Mai, can she handle being in the same situation I was? Dammit Mai, if this guy is anything like Stephan I don't think many of us can help you from here, please be careful._' Téa tightened her grip on his hand. He turned to her. "What's wrong?

"Kaiba will begin his match with the dragon slayer at the same time as Mai. If something happens to Yugi, Regan, Mokuba or Kaiba or all of them at the same time, we won't be able to help them as we are here to make sure Mai comes out okay."

"They'll be fine. Yugi is there if anything goes wrong in their section and Regan can keep an eye on Kaiba." He reassured, but he wasn't if it was for her sake or his own.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let get this Dance, Dance Revolution game started!" The MC shouted into his microphone and many people cheered in delight. "Well, let me introduce our competitors, first I would like to invite Mai Valentine!"

Mai came out onto the stage wearing with her hair in a ponytail, a purple cropped tank top and a pair of black yoga short shorts.

"Next, we have Jacob Black!"

The mysterious man walked out on stage wearing black track pants and a black t-shirt. Atem turned to Joey. "He doesn't seem like a bad figure."

"And neither did Namu, but guess what, he turned out to be Marik who was trying to kill you and Yugi at the time." Joey retorted.

"True." he sighed and turned back to the stage.

"Now let's get this game on!" The MC shouted. "The song that will be dancing to is Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Are you ready to lose?" Jacob asked.

"Not to a man-gina like you." Mai retorted and Joey started laughing like crazy next to Atem.

"Hey, try to keep it PG there are kids watching." Jacob said. "And that hurt my feelings."

"You kicked my boyfriend out of the tournament because you cheated. Do you really think I care about your feelings?"

Jacob looked ready to answer but the music came on making Atem curious about what he was going to say as he turned to the screen to watch a close view of the dancers on stage. The intro started and both dancers were smoothly dancing across the mat. Mai had a different dance style then Jacob as far as Atem could tell but he didn't know what the styles were called. And then, the words came in after twenty seconds of beat.

**Party rock  
>Yeah<br>Whoa!  
>Let's go!<strong>

**Party rock is in the house tonight**

Mai stepped onto the front arrow and then jumped to the side buttons to hold the long word at the end of line.**  
>Everybody just have a good time (yeah)<strong>

There were several double notes and add on beats Atem wasn't sure how she kept up with them, but she was doing a fantastic job as hit the notes with accuracy.**  
>And we gonna make you lose your mind (whoa!)<strong>

She hit the floor crisscrossing her legs to get each note that the long beat created.**  
>Everybody just have a good time (clap!)<strong>

She jumped to make a star as she hit the notes and then she started clapping to the beat as the music changed.****

**Party rock is in the house tonight (oh)  
>Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby!)<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind (yeah)**

The song repeated the same steps at the top as it repeated itself.**  
>We just wanna see you... shake that!<strong>

The steps paused and then made Mai step on the left button three times and then stopped completely for a second as the music stopped.

The music came back and repeated the intro. ****

**In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl,**

Atem noticed that the song was extremely repetitive as the intro was playing again to match the songs words.**  
>She on my jock (huh) non-stop when we're in the spot<br>Booty move the weight like she owns the block  
>Where I drank I got to know<br>Tight jeans, tattoos cause I'm rock and roll  
>Half black half white, domino<strong>

The steps changed again as it did a quick step movement.**  
>Gain the money Oprah Doe!<strong>

Mai did very abrupt steps as she hit the corner buttons individually.****

**Yo!**

Mai stepped on the two side buttons as it was a long note and then quickly went back to add on notes.**  
>I'm running through these hoes like Drano<strong>

She continued the add on notes along with the double notes. Atem was happy that there weren't any triple notes or quadruple notes like he had on his song. **  
>I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo<strong>

Mai hit the notes that made her go back and forth and then a long note all over again.**  
>We party rock yeah! that's the crew that I'm repping<strong>

**On a rise to the top no lead in our Zeppelin**

There was quick steps again and then a single long double step.**  
>Hey!<strong>

**Party rock is in the house tonight (whoa)  
>Everybody just have a good time (yeah)<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<strong>

The chorus repeated like the first verse did and Atem clenched his jaw as Mai had missed a note.****

**Let's go**

The beat picked up, but the moves stayed the same.****

**Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby!)<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>We just wanna see you... shake that!<strong>

It repeated just as before and Mai was right on top of it and Téa cheered loudly beside him. And then the music stopped for a moment.****

**Every day I'm shuffling**

The main beat came on and the notes repeated.**  
>Shuffling shuffling<strong>

**Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash**

The steps picked up and Mai spun in a circle as she hit the notes and then threw her hand like she was throwing cash.**  
>We get money, don't be mad, now stop – hating's bad<strong>

She did a few steps and then threw up her hand as if saying stop and then ticked her figure back and forth towards the audience.****

**One more shot for us  
>(Another round)<strong>

The steps went back and forth on the side arrows.**  
>Please fill up my cup<br>(Don't mess around)**

It switched to the front and back arrows and Mai nailed them.**  
>We just wanna see<br>(You shake it now)**

It went to the left upper corner and the bottom right corner arrows and Atem noticed that Jacob missed the note.**  
>Now you home with me<br>(You're naked now)**

It flipped to the opposite arrows.****

**Get up get down put your hands up to the sound **_**[3x]**_

The words made the two dancers go up and down as the arrows lit up from one note to four.**  
>Put your hands up to the sound <strong>_**[2x]**_**  
>Get up <strong>_**[9x]**_**  
>Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound<br>Put your hands up! **_**[4x]**_

The song repeated itself, but Mai managed to slide across the notes making it look flawless and Atem was overly impressed by her take to the many notes that appeared on the screen. He was also glad that Jacob hadn't done anything that could have put Mai's life in danger, like Stephan had with his own.****

**Party rock is in the house tonight (put your hands up!)  
>Everybody just have a good time (put your hands up!)<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind (put your hands up!)  
>Everybody just have a good good good time<strong>

The chorus repeated and it looked like Jacob was falling behind in steps as well as points. Atem cheered loudly along with Téa and Joey.****

**Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)  
>Oh! Oh! (Time to fill it now!)<br>Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)  
>Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)<strong>

Mai slid across the notes again catching each one just right.****

**Shake that!  
>Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling<strong>

The song started to slow down on the notes that needed to be hit.****

**Put your put your  
>Put your put your (yeah yeah)<br>Put your put your (whoa!)  
>Put your put your<br>Put your hands up  
>Your hands up<br>Put your hands up**

The arrows repeated the intro and then it stopped as the last line rang out.****

**Every day I'm shuffling**

The dancers finished and everyone that was present in the stadium cheered as the Atem looked at the scores and Jacob's was much more than Mai's, but he knew that Mai had performed a lot better than Jacob had or at least from what he saw. He heard Joey growl and glared done at the man in black.

The MC came on stage. "Well would you look at that, what an awesome performance if I do say so myself, but what do you guys think?"

The crowd cheered except for Atem, Joey and Téa as they waited to see who had actually won.

"The winner of the Dance Off is Ja-"

"This game does not count." Devin said as he interrupted coming up on stage. There was a loud gasp throughout the crowd.

"What do you mean doesn't count." Jacob asked angrily.

"It's exactly as I said it. This game has been terminated and you disqualified for good for cheating and messing with my system." Devin retorted without much feeling in his words, but Atem still felt like they were as cold as ice. "Now, what were the scores truly like?"

The scores changed and Mai was tied with Jacob.

"What?!" Joey shouted.

The crowd was pretty silent as Devin started talking again. "Now since this is a tie, we must have a tie breaker and due to her opponent being disqualified, there is someone that didn't have a match to compete in so I would like to ask for that person to come onto the stage.

The sound of heals clicking on the wood could be heard in the silence. When they came out onto the stage Atem felt his heart skip a beat. '_How is this possible?_'

A burgundy haired, middle age woman came up on stage and stood in front of Mai. Mai's eyes widen in recognition and then glared so hard that it reminded him of when she had the Stone of Orichalcos. They were the same height and the woman had a look of satisfaction on her face.

"This is the coin toss, whoever wins gets to go to the next round." Devin said as he pulled out a coin. "Mai Valentine, since you are the one who participated, how about you decide?"

"I go with heads." Mai said calmly.

Devin flipped the coin and the camera did a close up as it flipped twenty feet into the air and then came back down into Devin's hand. He closed it and flipped it over onto his other hand. Then, it was revealed.

"It's Tails; Jade Heartin will be heading to the next round!"

There were some cheers but there were a lot of muttering about the last name. All Atem could do was stare down at the woman who had messed with his partner's and the Kaibas' lives. He got up and quickly headed for the exit. Téa and Joey were right behind him and he could feel Jade watching them leave. They ran down the stairs and went to the competitor's hall. When they got there, there was a loud noise that came from the room.

"Mai!" Joey shouted as he ran down the hall.

"Don't come through the door way!" Mai answered.

"Why?" He asked just as he got in the door frame. Jacob was thrown out of the room, crashing into Joey and they both fell on the ground.

Mai came out without a scratch with her hands on her hips. Atem and Téa walked down the hall way as Joey kicked Jacob off of him. "And that's why you don't try and eat me!"

Jacob growled at Mai, but Atem grabbed him by the collar of his robe and threw him against the wall before he could do anything. "Another demon I presume." He started softly but there wasn't anything soft about it. "What are you here for?"

"To take out everyone who gets in my employer's way." He grinned.

"How many of you demons are in this tournament? Who hired you?"

"That Pharaoh, are two simple answers that I will not answer. But if you think about it, I'm sure the answers will come right to you."

Atem growled lowly and then Jacob disappeared with a shriek as a hole appeared behind him. It closed leaving only the sighs of the shadow that was there for a second as he thought about how many could there be.

"Atem, how many are there?" Joey asked.

"I've seen those robes on stage last night, but there were only three of them." Mai started and then the answer came right to him.

"There were four and now there are only two now." Atem told them.

"Great how will we find them before they eat the rest of the competition, I'm sure I'm not the only one that noticed that there have been a lot of people going missing." Tea asked.

Atem shook his head. It was going to be a problem as they didn't know who the other two were and for all they knew, they could be blending in with the crowd instead of what Jacob and Stephan did. "I don't know, I guess we will find them as we go along. But right now, we need to go tell Regan about her mother being here. After that I'm finding Pegasus for a chat."

"Why don't you just communicate through your little connection, it would be easier." Joey suggested.

"I could, but they have me blocked out because they are concentrating on Kaiba's game and Regan's cellphone is off just in case they are trying to track her whereabouts through her phone."

"So much for trying to keep each other connected." Mai sighed. "Give me a moment to change and then we'll go see them. Hopefully, they will be done by then."

She went back into the room and shut the door. No more than thirty seconds later she came out wearing a pair of jeans and a blue shirt.

"You weren't kidding when you said moment." Téa said and they ran down the hall to get to the apartment building.

It took longer than Atem wanted it to be. They were in the far corner of the stadium and it seemed to take forever as the halls seemed longer. When they finally crossed into the apartment building, they were started to climb the stairs when suddenly the whole building shook. Téa almost fell backwards, but Atem caught her. The scene reminded him of the climb in Kaiba's old house in the virtual world. When they got their footing they continued up the stairs as the building was still vibrating. Atem opened the door so hard and fast it smashed into the wall and pieces of concrete fell to the floor where the door handle placed a hole. There was a loud explosion and the casino doors flew off their hinges and into the wall where some unlucky person was bracing themselves against.

"Joey, check to see if they are ok or even alive." Atem ordered. "Téa, Mai, please stay out here."

"I'll stay, but take Téa with you. She at least has a phone and can call us if we need to move that person." Mai stated as they continued their run.

"Fine." He said, but he didn't want to place Téa in danger.

They separated as Atem ran into the smoky chaos and Atem looked around. There were people running or unconscious on the floor and he turned his attention to the balcony seats to see where Yugi was. Suddenly, there was an explosion in closest balcony seat to the stage and then a shout of pain that he didn't want to hear.

"Yugi!" Atem and Téa shouted.

Atem grabbed her hand and then led her towards to the stairs. They started to climb them and then a second explosion went off at the top shaking the whole staircase. They went to the top and saw that there was a hole in the floor that was almost four feet in diameter and a three story drop to the casino floor. Someone started running towards them out of the smoke.

"Wait! Stop!" Atem shouted, but the person didn't stop soon enough and they fell through the hole and Atem could hear something break. He didn't want to look, but he did anyway and saw the person in a funny shape on the ground. He felt sick to his stomach as he blocked Téa from seeing the body. "Come on."

They went around the hole and started towards the balcony Yugi asked for. They were one balcony away when someone came out of nowhere screaming like they were dying and jumped over the side of the balcony.

Téa gasped as they stood still at what they had seen. "What is going on?"

"I-I don't know Téa." He whispered.

"Please tell me this is a dream."

He couldn't answer her as he pulled her away from the balcony edge. They went to Yugi's Balcony and the place was a lot quieter now, minus the sounds of screaming below. "Yugi, Regan, Mokuba, where are you?" He saw that there was a lot of broken furniture and what looked like blood on the side of a table.

"Atem!" Téa cried as her hand left his as she went over to the side of the balcony which had a half of it gone. "Down there."

He went over to the side and saw Kaiba bending over Yugi, who was lying on the ground. "YUGI!"

_**CLIFFHANGER MAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **_

_**Review, favorite, follow**_

_**All of the above, next chapter coming soon  
>: D but not soon enough now is it<strong>_


	35. Vol 5: C3: Filth

_**Here's the next chapter my fellow readers, thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated. Though once again, it's not very long, I apologize if anyone was wanting a chapter between 5000-8000 words.**_

**Chapter 3**

**Filth**

11:15AM

Kaiba walked out of Kayama's room and went back to his room. There were a few things that he had to pick up if he was to be dancing anything. He did not want to dance one little bit, but if it was to finally a step to beat Yugi then so be it. He entered his room and the room was completely empty. He sighed for the wonderful moment of peace. He looked at his workout clothes and the bag that he had grabbed as he walked in. He tossed the bag down. "Fuck it. I'm not a dancer so I'm not dressing like those geeks had."

He went into the drawer and grabbed a black t-shirt and then walked out. He managed to get to the challengers room without seeing a single person and changed into his shirt, which was a tight shirt when he meant to grab a loose one, leaving his trench coat and long sleeve shirt behind. He walked out and noticed that they had just called his name. He looked around and saw Regan, Yugi, Mokuba, and Kayama standing in their balcony, but didn't acknowledge them. He turned to the crowd as they cheered from their seats on the floor and he heard a few whistles from girls as they noticed his tight shirt. Why was he here again? Right, not only was he here to get to the top and beat Yugi, but to completely destroy the dragon slayer, if it was him for kidnapping his sister on his vacation.

The MC called his opponent's name and sure enough it was the same guy. Kaiba grinned sinisterly to get this game over with so he can show the bastard why he shouldn't do _bad_ things.

"Hello Seto Kaiba, I don't believe we met before now." The detail reader said as he held out his hand.

Kaiba slapped it away. "Yes we have you snake, you were just too dumb to notice it was me standing right in front of you when you and the rest of your Dragon Slayers kidnaped Regan in Vancouver."

The man glared as the crowd was muttering about and turned to the MC. "What are you waiting for? Get the song started!"

"Ah s-sure." The MC muttered. "The song you will be dancing to is Drop the Bomb by Scotty D. begin."

The MC rushed off stage and two hologram screens appeared in between them and the audience.

**Sorry but could I have the music louder?  
><strong>Kaiba hit the few steps that were required and rolled his eyes at the simplicity. He took a quick glance at Detail Reader's score and realized it may not have been so easy with the first twenty steps and remembered how close together they were and just before an opposite double note. He grinned at the thought of Death-T.**  
><strong>

**Yeah drop the bomb! Just drop the bomb!  
><strong>The steps were to the music as the emphasized steps where triples. He quickly moved his legs so he wouldn't have to touch the floor and he caught them perfectly.**  
><strong>

**Getting sick and tired of the fossil-like system,  
>now or never it's the time to resist 'em,<br>it's easy to blast them all away,  
>pull a trigger push a button say ADIOS today,<br>don't get me wrong I'm a pacifist,  
>the mind can do more than the fist.<strong>

The steps were mostly the same except on the elongated words that four or five steps were added to _complicate_ the dance.****

**Explosives are not what it takes  
>(you know, terrorists always make these mistakes,)<br>what we gotta do is build momentum,  
>if you need the right tools invent 'em,<br>ride the wave of time come feel the rhythm,  
>the march to the future has begun get with'em,<br>the brain is the generator of almighty power  
>either do it now or your master plan goes sour.<strong>

**Yeah! Are you ready to take that fall?  
>It's up to you to make that call to drop the bomb!<strong>

It repeated over and over again and it Kaiba just fell into the pattern.**  
>Yeah drop the bomb! Just drop the bomb! Let me see that bomb!<strong>

The rhythm changed into the one found in the intro like it wasn't repeating itself before, and then it repeated from the top. Kaiba sighed inwardly as he caught the steps without much feeling towards it.****

**Just...**

There was a short pause and then it started back up again.****

**Learn from the sunken mu Atlantis**

Kaiba glared slightly at the memories that the Orichalcos had formed from that old, destructive, wrecked city.**  
>and from the head of the beheaded male-praying mantis,<br>we've all gotta make room for what's to come, **

The song did a quick back up to the top. As the line "Drop the bomb" was said over and over again.**  
>what we gotta do is build momentum, <strong>

The beat returned and he was ready for the quadruple beat he saw a mile away.**  
>if you need the right tool invent' em,<br>ride the wave of time come feel the rhythm,  
>the march to the future has begun get with'em,<br>the brain is the generator of almighty power  
>either do it now or your master plan goes sour.<strong>

**Yeah! Are you ready to take that fall?  
>It's up to you to make that call...<strong>

There was a pause for a _breather_.**  
>(And if it don't work then make the real thing wipe it out)<br>**Then the music and steps returned.

**So drop the bomb!  
>Yeah drop the bomb! Just drop the bomb! Let me see that bomb!<br>That bomb!  
>That bomb!<br>That bomb!**

The song repeated the same note positions and he answered their call to be stepped on. And then it finished.

Kaiba barely broke a sweat as the music stopped and was overly happy to see that his _opponent_ was not in the perfection that he was in. He grinned as the Dragon Slayer panted like a dog and looked completely defeat. Obviously, he didn't understand the game and tried way too hard. Kaiba looked forward at watching the video of it later after he gave his message, now that the Dragon Slayer was out of the tournament.

Yugi was standing along with Regan, Mokuba and his father watching for anyone that was out of place. There was no one in the audience that he noticed to be siding with the Dragon Slayer who was dancing terribly. Many could tell Kaiba wasn't putting much effort into his game, but as his points rocketed without missing a move; he didn't need to. All he was doing was crushing his opponent ruthlessly.

"Seto seemed to be happy." Dad stated in amusement.

"Oh just filled with joy. He probably wants to use Detail's brain so he can find the main building of the Dragon Slayers." Regan replied in such an unemotional voice Yugi thought she was replaced by a robot until he looked over and saw a small grin on her face that matched the one on Kaiba's. "Too bad that technology and the fact that that guy would actually know are against that theory. I guess since he doesn't have it, he's going to have to invent it."

"You just repeated one of lines in the song."

"What can I say; I have a talent for music." Regan shrugged.

"Well I wish I could help with the Dragon Slayers headquarters, but I don't know where they are either." Dad sighed.

Yugi turned away from them and saw the MC come on stage.

"And with an easy display of who won, Seto Kaiba will be going to the next round!" The MC shouted over the microphone.

The audience cheered. And Yugi was glad that nothing had happened during the game. Then he felt Regan stiffen next to him. He concentrated and saw the Detail Reader starting to pull something out. "Kaiba, behind you!"

Kaiba turned around before Regan could jump off the balcony and stop the Dragon Slayer. He grabbed his arm and disarmed him by kneeing him in the stomach. Yugi flinched as a gun flew from his hands and to the center of the stage. "Got anymore tricks before we take this back stage for a fair fight?" Kaiba sneered.

"Seto doesn't put up with much does he?" Dad asked.

"No he doesn't put up with anything." Yugi and Regan answered him at the same time as Regan took her hands away from her swords.

"That's not true." Mokuba said as the Dragon Slayer was being dealt with by Devin's security. "He puts up with us; maybe not so much Joey, but everyone else in general."

Yugi was about to say something when he noticed someone was coming up onto the balcony. He would have disregarded the latex dressed woman with blue hair, if it wasn't for the fact that when one of Kaiba's guards went up for a list check, she flung him off the balcony and across the room with only one arm. Yugi turned to the floor to see Kaiba turning his trademark grin to a scowl of disapproval. He turned to the balcony and made eye contact with Yugi briefly as Yugi turned back to the woman. The crowd below was hushed at the fact the guard was thrown against the wall. He wasn't sure if the guy was okay, but he had a feeling he was at least alive, Kaiba's guards were trained for that kind of thing. He hoped. He muttered to his small group as the people on the balcony where in shock as the rest of Kaiba's men were assessing the situation. "There are a lot better ways to handle a situation other than throwing them across the room and a three story fall."

"Yugi Muto, I've come looking for you." The woman sang out in such a smooth voice, he thought she was a succubus. "Someone want's your head mounted to their wall, I was told to bring it."

Yugi sighed. "What else is new?"

'_Yugi, I'm going to take of this before anyone else gets hurt._' Regan said in his mind and he noticed she was reaching for her swords.

"Wait, let me, I doubt she knows you're up here." Yugi whispered in her ear. "Back me up just in case and protect them."

She nodded as she stepped in front of his father and Mokuba.

"Wait," Dad started as he started to reach for him.

Yugi turned to him, "It is fine, when this sort of thing doesn't happen; that's when I worry."

Yugi started to walk towards the woman when suddenly she took a glimpse of him and smiled. "There you are; I hope you weren't trying to talk your way out of death."

"Actually I wasn't, there is no reason to be hurting other people if you are just after me."

"Aw such a noble man, too bad I don't care." The woman grinned and an orange balled popped into her hand.

She threw it at him just as Regan appeared deflecting the attack with her swords into the far wall where there were only a few people. The audience started to scream and run around like it was the end of the world. The people that were on the balcony were running around and trying to get off without wanting to get near the woman. Yugi tried to ignore the chaos as someone fell off the balcony. The woman seemed glad at the chaos on the balcony as well as the floor below.

"What are you smiling at?" Regan asked.

"At the death I will cause." She responded and twenty orange balls of light appeared around her and the balcony people started to move to the back where his father and Mokuba were. The woman released them and they flew all over the room. Regan tried to stop two balls that were headed into their direction but one went past and flew into the middle of the crowd that was now behind them sending people off the balcony or into the wall. Yugi dared to look at the floor below and people were running around and then the doors were blasted by an energy ball and flew off the hinges. The room started to filled with dust and smoke.

'_We have to stop her._' Yugi said to Regan.

'_I'll try_.'

He started to gather some of the Shadows like he had done in the superstore and he felt his puzzle warm. Regan ran towards the woman, but then she was thrown back. Yugi caught her and they were knocked back to where they had been originally. He put her on her feet and shouted. "Enough!"

The woman laughed and then another round of balls appeared and left exploding the floor behind her at the stair case and Yugi could see the floor below and then he noticed that there were four of them coming towards him and Regan. He pushed her out of the way and released the energy that he had just as the balls hit his attack. He felt pain run through him as he went through the balcony wall and then he blacked out.

Kaiba saw Yugi fly through the balcony from his position on the ground. 'D_ammit Yugi!_' Kaiba cursed as he caught the smaller figure. Kayama and Mokuba appeared from another stair case that some other people were escaping the insanity above. "Get Mokuba out of here!" Kaiba ordered Kayama who moved without question and they left though the backstage exit. Suddenly, an explosion was heard from the stairwell and dust exited from it.

"Seto duck!" Regan called out from the blackened area and Kaiba went down just as a ball of energy came out of the darkness and towards him.

As he ducked he set Yugi on the floor and checked his pulse. As much as he disliked Yugi at times, he did respect him and knew how much a lot of other people cared for him, mostly Atem, Kayama and especially Regan. He sighed inwardly as his pulse was strong and the kid was more than likely to get up within the next few minutes to the next couple of hours.

"YUGI!" Atem's voice rang throughout the complex.

Kaiba turned to it and saw Atem and Téa on the broken balcony. "He's fine."

"Fine?! How can he be fine if he's down there when he was up here?!" Atem shouted angrily.

Kaiba was about to argue back when Regan came out of the stairwell sending an aura stream into it.

"What is going on?" Téa called down to them.

"Some chick is trying to kill my son." Kayama answered in anger as he appeared from the blasted door way as the rest of the people that were left standing ran out.

"Where's my brother?" Kaiba asked darkly.

"He's fine, he's with Roland."

"How do you Roland?"

"He happens to be your right hand man and always appears on TV with you." Kayama stated and then looked up to the balcony. "And who are you two?"

"Gah, what the hell happened?" A pain written voice asked in front of Kaiba.

Kaiba was about to place a sarcastic remark, but suddenly an explosion came from the stairway and caught the edge of the balcony breaking it away from the wall.

"Téa, Atem!" Yugi shouted hurting Kaiba's ears a bit as the side where the two were started to head for the ground creating a slope. The balcony end fell with a loud bang and Téa and Atem slid down the wreck to the bottom floor. Kaiba help Yugi to his feet as everyone that was there regrouped. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yugi, who is this, why does he look like…?" Kayama stopped as he tried to figure out what words to use. Kaiba suddenly became amused on how Yugi was going to explain.

An explosion ball broke the conversation as it flew for Yugi. Regan deflected it back into the hole it came from and Kaiba suddenly felt really angry, but he had a feeling it was coming from Regan.

"Stop it!" She screamed. "You aren't going to kill any more people than what you have and you're certainly not killing Yugi."

There was silence in the room.

"Did you blow your ear drums or are you ignoring me?"

"Neither, I was thinking of a way we can handle this female to female."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well when a girl is being threatened by another girl who is protecting something that she wants, they usually have a game."

Kaiba was confused at what they were talking about. "Regan what is she talking about?"

"Kaiba, this is a woman's subject, men don't have the tactics that women have." Téa told him and turned away back to the woman with blue hair. "Regan, you do realize what she is proposing don't you?"

"I do," Regan hissed as her blades seemed to darken in color. "I don't like placing a life on something like this, but you aren't giving me much of a choice are you?"

The woman grinned.

"Didn't think so."

"Wait, let me-" Yugi started but Regan turned to him with glaring blue eyes, even Kaiba was a bit surprised.

"You were just thrown off a balcony by a ball of energy, if Seto hadn't caught you; you would be like that guy." Kaiba looked over at where she was pointed and saw someone with a very obvious broken neck. "Because I couldn't protect you when I froze in fear."

"That happened because I was protecting you." Yugi insisted. "Let me, no need to throw your life away over me."

"I'll throw my life away to you for even the littlest of things. All for the same reasons as you would for me. Now please do me a favor, where ever we are having this game please sit down and shut up. Rant to me later."

"Looks like the challenge has been accepted, we'll play in the hidden room of the casino, there is a game already set up there."

Kaiba glared at the woman. '_Why was there a game already set up in a room that they hadn't found? Women, manipulative souls that always have more plans to their back up plans then necessary, fuck, and yet I still love their species._' "Regan, stay alert, there is more to this I think then just Yugi."

"I know," Regan said as she turned to the woman. "Let's get this over with, Hooded Vandal Three."

_**Let the games of life begin.**_

_**Review, Favorite, Follow  
>Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>_


	36. Vol 5: C4: Why Me?

_**Hello! Hope everyone who had thanksgiving this weekend enjoyed it with their friends and family. :) I spent most of my weekend not writing :P anyway, I would like to say that this chapter couldn't have been done without the help of TyranicFish who was Lilith in the game provided below. It was really fun to write this so I hope everyone enjoys it as much as we did.  
>Now, let the chapter commence.<strong>_

**Chapter 4**

**Why Me?**

11:45 AM

Regan was furious. There was nothing else she could find in her emotions and it was all over the fact that Yugi was almost killed. Regan walked in front of the group. She didn't want to talk to any of them and she certainly didn't want to have the doubts start to build in her mind. But she guessed that neither was much of a problem as no one was talking. The woman led them to the competitors' hall for the casino.

"Regan do you want-?" Nile started from within her mind, but Regan quickly cut her off.

'_No, I can fight this bitch and win. I have no doubt that I will win with_ him_ at stake. For all I know, she may call an unfair fight if you appeared and she recognized the change._'

"I understand," Nile sighed with a bit of pride from what Regan could sense. "Just be careful, you don't need to use up too much of your aura during this battle if you need it."

'_Thanks for the reminder._' Regan smiled slightly as she tightened her grip on her blade hilts as they lightened a bit in color. Suddenly a question appeared in her mind. '_Where the hell did the rest of our group go, like Serenity, Tristan and Grandpa? I haven't seen them since early this morning._'

"Tristan and Grandpa took Serenity on a city tour. They'll be back by lunch they said." Nile answered with amusement. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm here to give you updates on where everyone is instead of being your teacher."

Regan shrugged. '_You are my wise, wise teacher of all knowing so I ask you questions that I don't know._'

"Boosting my ego is not helping with the fact that you are unobservant on where everyone is heading."

Regan didn't answer as the woman pressed in the wall that wasn't any different to the wall around it. A door opened and then the woman led them inside. The lights turned on automatically and Regan saw a few chairs in a line and then a stage that looked set up for Dance, Dance Revolution. Regan somewhat hissed to herself at the thought of so many DDR games were happening on one day. She hoped she didn't have to participate in any more dance games for the rest of the tournament. They stopped before the stage.

The woman smiled towards her. "So are you ready for the game?"

"What is this game?" Regan asked though she already knew what it was.

The woman laughed in delight, "Well it's my favorite game. It's an Insult Match."

"An insult match?" Regan was more than surprised. "So why is the DDR game set up?"

"What do you think I was doing while I was waiting to make my strike, human?"

"Watching and stalking like a cat?"

"Pfft, pitiful human."

"At least I have a soul." Regan retorted back in patiently.

The woman rolled her eyes and turned to Atem. "Pharaoh, I require some assistance to start this game."

"And how can be any assistance to you, I'm not helping you to kill my friend." Atem growled, crossed his arms and glared.

"You don't have to do anything that is required to kill Yugi, that's my favorite part of the job." The woman licked her lips. "I just need you to take us to the Shadow Realm so we can play out our game, since Yugi can't because of earlier."

"Pharaoh? Shadow Realm? What is she talking about, Yugi?" Kayama asked in confusion.

"I don't know what you are talking about, demon." Atem replied.

"Don't play dumb with me!" The woman raged. "I've done my homework on which my potential victims were going to be. Pharaoh Atem, you're lucky that Stephan was after you instead of me first, you wouldn't have survived in that change room."

"If anything you would have just ended up the same way as Stephan and Jacob had, I wish I your first victim, we wouldn't be standing here with the emergency workers on the other side of these walls."

"If you don't start up a Shadow Game then not only will I be killing Yugi; Joey, Mai, and Mokuba will be sharing his fate, only within the next few minutes." The woman threatened.

Regan clenched her jaw and it wasn't one hundred percent on the fact that her friends and brother were in danger, it was partially on how much the demon knew about their group. She turned to Atem. "Just do it, no need to add more lives to the count."

"But-"

"Just do it!" Regan interrupted as the memories of all the people hurt or dead that she had seen went past. "This is the best option to make sure this game is fair and she disappears when she loses."

Atem didn't look happy, but he nodded. "Fine, but I don't know what I'm creating."

"Just create a system that was used with between Yami Marik and Bakura, only don't make parts disappear, make each inflict of damage a wound and depending on how good the insult is the more painful the wound is, but no severing of limbs, no need to bleed to death."

"And what does the winner come out of this with?"

"Nothing, these injuries only exist within the realm, illusions if you will to the real world."

"Who would be judging this?" Seto asked suddenly. "Obviously it can't be us."

The woman smiled. "Well I'm glad you asked, I was thinking of using someone to judge how much each insult hurts, a burn meter."

"And how will the winner be determined?" Atem asked glaring at the woman.

Regan wasn't sure why he was glaring; she was having no problems with any of the rules, all she had to do is come up with some witty, creative insults that aren't very long and hope not to receive any bad insults, not like she cared about insults, she never did care for them deep down.

"The winner will be determined on a landing that will sink into the Shadow Realm out of existence the first person to sink the other wins. Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

"When Regan loses, you can't pull her out of the Shadow Realm, she stays for eternity."

A shiver went through Regan's spine. '_When the Shadow Realm wasn't used for a game, it was warm and comforting, but when Dark Matter used it as a game, it was cold and terrifying. I don't like this idea very much anymore. This must have been what Atem saw._' She glanced over at their small group and saw a determined look in their eyes as hers she knew weren't so full of. Her horrible thoughts turned to ones that would happen if she didn't win and the waves from Yugi and her brother entered her radar and she turned her unsure look to one of confidence and a dangerous glare towards the demon woman. "What's your name so I know who I'm sending away?"

"Lilith," The woman answered with a smile. "Lilith the bounty hunter."

"Lilith, prepare to meet an unfriendly fate." Atem said and then the room became noticeably darker as an eye appeared on his forehead. Kayama took a few steps away from him. "Let Shadow Game begin."

The room's corners darkened as the familiar realm quickly started to form within the room and surround them in the purple and black sphere. Regan suddenly felt panic within the room and she turned to it. Kayama looked like he was going to take out a grenade launcher and start blowing up the realm.

"What it this place?!" Kayama yelled and turned his attention to Atem. "Where the fuck did you just take us?!"

"Calm down Kayama." Seto stated with force. "Welcome to the reason why shit happens."

Suddenly, a small white square appeared under Regan's feet and then the square rose to what she guessed was a hundred feet. Memories of Zorc placing her on a towering platform came to her and she scrunched up her nose in dismay. Then a little gauge appeared in the middle as she noticed Lilith was also on a tower.

"How in hell can I be calm? We just went from on room to this place and now Regan is a hundred feet in the fucking air. How are you so calm?!" Regan looked down at the commotion and watched Kayama look at the three other people present. "How are any of you calm?"

"Because," Yugi started. "This place is what started our roads to who we are and it is also our realm."

"Our realm?"

"Save the history lesson for later," Seto told them and turned to Kayama. "All you need to know is that the power that you feel going through your body is part of why the shit pile that happened so long ago happened."

Kayama calmed down quite a bit and turned to Regan. "You better hurry up and win or I'm not going to be able to get to know what this place is."

Regan grinned slightly. "Hey Téa, if he starts freaking out, hit him with something, I don't need him as a distraction."

"I'm not-"

"Sure thing." Téa interrupted and turned to Kayama. "You need to keep you emotions checked and calm. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but be like Kaiba if this starts to go bad."

Regan turned to Lilith. "Are there any other rules in this?"

"Yes one more, each insult is measured out of 25, if you get four 25 point insults, then you will win as the score is based out of a hundred." Lilith answered.

"So first person to deal a hundred points or more on the burn meter wins?"

"That's right."

"Demon first then." Regan insisted.

Lilith grinned and Regan shivered. "Oh, look what we have here; a Kaiba orphan, how original. How's your constantly constipated older brother?"

Regan took a step back in shock. '_How could she know that? Nobody knows about that except for a few people! My brother looks constipated?_' Suddenly, movement caught her eye and she watched the burn meter score a fifteen. She turned back to Lilith who was smiling with glee. Then, Regan felt like blades where cutting into her leg. She screamed out in pain as she grabbed it and her platform dropped fifteen feet.

"How did she know?" She heard Téa ask.

"Remember, she told us she did her research." Atem answered.

"My question is how?" Seto stated and Regan could feel he was glaring at Lilith.

Regan stood back up again trying her best to ignore the nerves in her leg. She had to think of a comeback to what she had started with. "I guess you know what being constipated is like if you can tell from a hundred feet in the air, got a digestive problem?" She called up hiding anything she was feeling besides a little bit of fun revenge.

The meter moved to a fifteen as well and Regan watched the platform join her at eighty-five feet with Lilith filled with no visible pain and she was not pleased to see that.

"Only when I choke on little worms like you." Lilith smiled full of confidence. "I think it's time to lay off the junk food, kid."

The burn meter red ten and Regan felt the platform drop another ten feet as her arm started to feel like someone shot it with a paintball gun. "Oh so you are a human since you are what you eat and from what I notice you aren't very demonic. I wonder if you just have a little contraption that my brother created."

"Is that the best you can do? Oh, poor little Regan. Not only are you failing at protecting your beloved Yugi...you're also painting shit yellow and calling it gold. Go on, try again, hit me with your best shot, you little shit."

Regan grinned as she started to ignore the pain. "So you like eating shit?"

"Oh, clever. That's all your kind is these days. Shit. Regan, you are just downright adorable, do you know that? You're like a little kid playing with matches. You get a millennium item and suddenly think you're important somehow. Truth is; you're just an ant to be squished beneath my boot, with a voice inside your head. Insignificant. Small. Weak." Lilith placed emphasis on each word.

"Obviously more significant than your purpose, at least I'm wanted from many people as a weapon for taking over the world; this was even before I had this item." Regan hissed. "You on the hand are only wanted when someone wants to pay you enough to kill someone, but even then, I doubt you are very good if you were chosen to take out a teenager."

"Hah, oh, you wound me, little girl. Please, be kind and merciful! Your little boyfriend happens to be far more dangerous than the other swill that came out of Adam's loins. Most of you are fat and lazy, and don't carry powerful ancient artifacts that hold more power than you could ever know. Would you not take the matches away from the child before they burned the whole house down? And as for you, Regan. A weapon is useless without the wisdom of the wielder. You're a weapon, true, and until someone holds you in their cold embrace, you will be mindless and without purpose. So don't preach to me about usefulness."

"You're just jealous because the voice speaks to me and not to you, who also happens to be my teacher"

"If I were jealous I'd have ripped that thing from your cold, dead hands long ago."

"So that's why you challenged me to this game instead of facing me, my power was too great for you to handle, awe even Stephan got closer and all he did was walk down the hall way."

"A smart demon doesn't approach her prey directly if she can kill them off in a more...elegant way. Though this would have been more thrilling if you had any measureable intelligence or wit, but I suppose this will have to do. I hope you know, Regan, after I'm done here, I'm going to kill off each and every one of your friends, one by one. Slowly. And then it is little Yugi's turn. Do you want to know what I'm going to do to him? Oh of course you do. I'll put meat hooks through his feet and hang him. I'll kill him, of course, but not until I've had my fun. I'll make him relive the memory of you falling into that pit below your feet over and over until your name is all he can sputter out. He'll scream for you, cry for you, beg for you, but all you will be able to do is watch impotently from the Shadow Realm. Oh, yes, I'll make sure you have a good view. Then I'll make you watch as I dig my nails deep into his chest and rip out his heart. Then that's all you'll see, I get uncomfortable when people watch me eat." Lilith growled in rage.

Regan felt a shiver go down her spine as her mind tried to picture her words. She shook her head and shrugged at Lilith's comeback. "Sounds like you are running out of ways to make your turn count, oh well, I guess it's to be expected to come from something that only knows how to _elegantly_ kill things, kind of like a goldfish"

"You're about as fun as a mousetrap. I've seen people like you throughout mankind's history. All your bravado means nothing, your actions mean nothing, you mean nothing. You're used to dealing with fools like that idiot Dark Matter. You've come to a more refined party now, kid, and I have to say, you underdressed. Your ego is overinflated, like your constipated brother. Oh...don't tell me you make everything look like a silly dragon, too."

Regan looked at how close they were to the ground and realized she was having a hard time breathing, but she wasn't ready to give up, maybe for her own life, but not with everyone else's life on the line. Both of them were only twenty feet from the ground. How they had got there, Regan wasn't paying attention to the lowering of the platforms and the pain that started to return to her conscious to remind her that it was still there ready to make her drop at any moment. Lilith wasn't so fantastic either, but she looked better than Regan felt. One thing that Regan noticed different from the beginning of the game, Lilith was not a happy camper anymore.

Regan felt a smirk return to her face as she stated her insult. "I at least don't dress up in latex like some sort of comic and my hair isn't blue, but as for Dark Matter, I found him more of a challenge when he was getting his ass handed to him by Seto's _silly_ dragon then what you dished out when you were at your strongest blowing up balconies and doors."

Lilith frowned at her "Don't you know? Blowing shit up is fun. If you found Dark Matter a challenge then you're weaker than I thought. Next chance I get I'll be sure to show you exactly just what I'm capable of. The hardest part about it will be scraping you off my boot."

"Then why didn't you do that before?" Regan questioned. "Obviously, I was in the way in your mission and I still am, so attack me if you want to get your get your pay, unless of course you really are nothing, just like a worthless human beggar that is too lazy to do anything."

Regan felt a shift in Lilith's aura as she went down to five feet from the ground. Regan looked down and saw several orange balls appeared around Lilith.

Lilith grinned. "If you wanted to die so quickly, why didn't you say so before?"

Regan went to grab her swords, but she found it too difficult to place her hand around a handle. The energy balls were released and Regan didn't even get a chance to brace herself as they hit her off the platform. She heard her brother shout and Yugi yell as she fell without a sound into the black and purple abyss.

She didn't feel any pain as she looked around in the nothingness. She thought she was sitting down on something, but as she looked on what she was sitting on, but nothing was there. She looked down at her puzzle. "Nile, what's going on?"

Nile didn't answer and Regan started to feel a bit panicky, "Nile?!"

There was nothing. Regan felt her throat close as the thought of Nile being gone sunk in. She couldn't bear the thought as she grabbed her puzzle begging the soul that was supposed to be inside to answer her. She needed her, she was her guide, her friend, her other half. She didn't know how she had lived as long as she had without her. Being without her felt lonely and empty, like there was no purpose to her life anymore and she couldn't handle feeling so lonely.

Regan sighed as she tried to not to panic any farther. She needed to think it through on what was happening even if Nile wasn't there she needed to for their sakes. If she had lost, she would be in an eternal hell. But what if this was her eternal hell? To be all alone forever? She shook her head, that wouldn't be hell, she didn't find it unbearable, she knew she had been alone before for fifteen years and if she needed to she could do it again. What would be hell was if she was wandering about a hospital trying to find her way out, but never finding the exit. That would be unbearable. So what was she in now? Was it limbo? She closed her eyes and concentrated on her surroundings; it was warm and comforting, not silent or cold and threating. The same as when the Shadow Realm was when it was just that, a realm, like her realm.

"Regan, Regan where are you?!" Atem's voice rang throughout the nothingness.

"I'm here!" She called out automatically opening her eyes.

Suddenly a hand appeared in front of her that looked like it belonged to Yugi.

"Grab my hand so we can get you out of there." Yugi said confirming her observation.

Without hesitation she grabbed his hand and he pulled her out of the dark. She blinked as the light around her was too bright. When she was able to see again, she saw that they were in the hidden game room and Lilith was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did Lilith go?" She asked, but turned to her puzzle for another. '_Nile?_'

'_Take me with you next time you decide to make a visit to the Shadow Realm._' Nile said to her urgently, causing Regan some panic. '_I felt lonely._'

Regan calmed down a bit. '_How about we talk to each other privately?_'

She could practically feel Nile nod and then her presence became visible as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and placing her chin on Regan's head.

"She blew up an exit door before the Penalty Game could be placed for her breaking the rules." Atem stated in annoyance ignoring Nile's appearance. "She's got talent, I'll give that to her."

"What about her mission?" Regan asked keeping the conversation going.

"She told us that she wasn't bothering with it, she had other things to do, whatever that means for a demon." Kayama said with confusion. "Now can I get an explanation about what the hell is going on and what just happened?"

"Yeah, I can-"

"No you can't." Téa interrupted Regan. "You are taking a long nap, before your performance."

"But I'm fine." Regan stated truthfully, she didn't feel tired.

"Tell me that after ten minutes of hitting the pillow." Téa said.

"For once, I'm agreeing with Téa." Seto stated with his usual monotone. "But can someone tell me, how that demon found out all of her information. Not just about her knowing that Regan is a Kaiba, but how she knew about Dark Matter, personally?"

"I don't know." Yugi started. "Maybe she has connections to Zorc and that's how she got her info. That would explain why she called him stupid, because he isn't, but he doesn't know about that situation either."

"Who is Zorc?" Kayama asked.

"An evil being that is very much dead, or at least mostly dead because of Brittney's stunt." Atem answered. "He probably has a conscious for demons like Lilith that have high amounts of power to talk to so they can gather information."

Regan found herself within Nile's room after she hit the pillow. She cursed at Téa for being right all the time. Nile appeared in front of her and gave her a hug that Regan had not expected. She returned it and they didn't let go for quite some time. Finally, Regan pulled up the courage to ask, "What happened?"

Nile let her go and led her to her bed in the corner of her room. They sat down and Nile took a breath. "When Lilith released her attack and they hit you, you fell into the floor. At first, I knew that you didn't lose as that's not how Shadow Games work, but as time went by and I was in this room unable to contact you. I grew scared. That you did lose and that you would be gone forever while I was stuck in this prison as well. It was horrible, I felt like I was ripped away from you and then suddenly there was your warm glow again. I couldn't believe it at first and then you called my name." Nile grabbed both of Regan's hands making Regan even more surprised. "Don't ever leave me alone like that, please!"

Regan's eyes started to tear up as her own emptions of their separation hit her. "I promise, just as long as you don't ever leave me like that either."

Nile nodded and the two of them sat side by side in silence. Regan felt their bond was a bit strong now having such a separation attack she guessed that did that to people, it made them feel closer.

"That must have been what Yugi and Atem felt after the Orichalcos incident." Regan stated.

"Perhaps, but I wouldn't know, everyone that is like us feels things differently." Nile said and then she perked up her head. "You should go; Serenity just came in the room to wake you."

Regan nodded and then she started for her door. She turned back to her friend. "Nile?"

"What is it Regan?"

"Can we continue our chat tonight?"

Nile smiled as she nodded. Regan smiled back and left. She woke up to Serenity nudging her shoulder.

"Wake up Regan; it's going to be supper soon." Serenity said softly.

"You wake people up much more nicely than everyone in this suite." Regan told her as she got up out of bed. "How long have I been out for?"

"Almost five hours, which almost the amount of time it took for Yugi, Grandpa, Seto, Téa and Atem to explain everything up to now."

Regan couldn't help but giggle. "When did you start calling my brother Seto, is it because of my other brother?"

A blush went across Serenity's face. "Well ah…"

Regan smirked as she got out of bed. "Don't worry about I'm just teasing. So did everyone make it back okay from the casino mess?"

"They closed the Casino for the rest of the tournament and there was a moment of silence for the ones who had died."

"You mean they aren't stopping the tournament?!" Regan asked in shook.

"No," Serenity shook her head. "This is slowly turning into Battle City's massacre."

Regan thought at why they hadn't canceled the tournament. "I wonder what Devin is planning if he didn't cancel the tournament like any sensible person would have done."

"You just called Seto crazy."

"I know." Regan said plainly as she turned to her little dresser. "Now what in the world am I going to wear for this performance?"

**_What could Devin want just as much as Seto Kaiba wanted when he kept the Battle City Tournament a float?_**

**_Next chapter coming soon, review, favorite or follow or a combination of the three. :D_**


	37. Vol 5: C5: BOH & The Edge

_**And for those who read my recent update in Legend of Zelda: Expanding the Triforce and are now reading this one... I have lied, I'm sorry. But I guess lying isn't so bad when you get a new chapter update right?  
>Anyway hope you enjoy :)<strong>_

**Chapter 5**

**Band of Heroes and The Edge**

6:30PM

Regan walked out of her room with Serenity wearing a navy halter crop top and a pair of white jeans and here hair done up in two pig tails. Kayama and Seto were sitting on the couch on opposite ends quietly, until they both saw the two come out. Seto was dressed in white t-shirt with a navy blue suit jacket and same colored baggy jeans. Kayama was still in the same black cargo pants and white and black boots with his white shirt and a black and white trench coat.

"Good evening, glad to see you're awake." Kayama greeted quickly looking over her attire. "See you already heard the news that the show will go on."

"Yea and here I was hoping to go home and see Phoenix, I miss my kitten." Regan said as she pretended to hug her cat. She turned to her brother. "How did the discussion go?"

"Like hell." Kayama and Seto answered at the same time. Regan only smirked as Yugi came out with Atem. Yugi was wearing white overalls and same color toque, somehow pushing his hair down, with a navy blue t-shirt. Atem wore a navy blue vest and jeans with a white long sleeve shirt.

"Yugi!" Yugi looked alarmed at her sudden squeal as she rushed over to him and gave him a huge hug. "You look great and I'm really glad you weren't too hurt from Lilith's attack."

"I'm glad you weren't either." Yugi said with a smile. "Are you ready for this?"

"I am… are you ready for it and then your match with Doyle?"

"Doyle…" Yugi paused for a moment and then his eyes widened in surprise. "Crap, I forgot!"

"Of course you did." Seto muttered and Regan turned a glare on him, but he ignored it.

"What game is it?" Serenity asked.

"I think it was an obstacle course." Atem said. "You better get a bag of clothing; I don't think you would be able to wear overalls in an obstacle course against someone like Doyle."

Yugi nodded. "Right."

Regan let him go back to his room and Joey and Mai came in from out in the hall. Both were dressed in military outfits, Mai was in the navy outfit while Joey was in an army one.

Joey looked around the room. "Who brought the Backstreet Boys into the room?"

"I would kill you Wheeler, but then I wouldn't get to enjoy your miserable failures." Seto replied as he continued back to what Regan figured was thinking.

"I would retaliate to that, but it just so happens that my sister is in the room and I wouldn't want to create a mess of you while she is present."

"More like you just don't want her to see you in a pulp in the corner of the room."

"Behave; no need to start throwing plastic balls from the ball pit at each other." Regan commented.

"You've grown up to be a very clever girl Regan." Kayama laughed while Seto and Joey were glaring at her and Mai was giggling silently behind him.

"Thanks, but now I think we should be going… is the performance still in the ballroom?"

"Ya, but I don't know how many are going to be attending… considering…" Joey sighed as he leaned against the wall. "Why is this tournament still going? On my little walk with Mai a few minutes ago, we heard Devin and those fancy game creators arguing over cancelling the tournament."

"It was three against one." Mai continued as Yugi joined the room beside Regan with a bag ready. "Pegasus was the loudest telling Devin that the tournament has caused too much damage and death. But Devin seemed to have ignored him and just said the tournament would continue."

"I dislike this tournament with each passing second." Seto stated as he got up from the couch. "I'm thinking about getting a different hotel at this rate. Mokuba are you ready yet?"

"Coming out bro." Mokuba called from the far room and came out with a briefcase.

"There are two days left of this thing, all we have to do is keep a low profile and-"

"Wait there is something that we forgot to tell you guys." Téa interrupted Seto coming out of the girls' room with wet hair. Regan didn't even realize she was in there. Then, Regan noticed a look on Téa's face and she didn't like it.

"What did you forget to tell us?" She asked her. Téa looked like she was biting her lip and her eyes were set on Atem. Regan turned to him who was looking at the ground. Regan started to feel a bit panicky as her heart started to beat faster. "Why won't you say it?"

"Well-" Joey started and Regan turned to him.

"Just spit it out!" Seto shouted towards the blond.

"Jade took my place as in the semifinals." Mai muttered softly looking at the floor.

Regan felt her heart skip a beat. "Pardon?" she asked politely as she thought she heard wrong.

"Jade is in the tournament." Atem answered behind her. "She took Mai's place after a coin toss to break the tie breaker. She was an uneven player who didn't have an opponent to battle."

Regan took a step back from him and then felt a rush of energy go through her. She turned to Joey. "Where did you say Pegasus was?"

"Wait, Regan," Joey started, but she was already rushing towards the door.

"He's probably at the ballroom." She muttered mostly to herself as she rushed out the door.

"Wait, Regan!" Yugi called behind her. She stopped and turned to him. "How about we go see him together, we are all heading down now."

She thought about it and sighed. "Fine,"

Everyone left together, but Regan wasn't paying much attention. She needed to know how Jade got into the tournament and why Pegasus didn't tell her. They reached the ballroom and the doormen opened the door. She was surprised that Atem, Téa, Mokuba, Serenity, Kayama and Seto joined her and Yugi to Pegasus's seat in the ballroom. She wished that they didn't, but she guessed they also wanted answers. They walked up to his table and he was sitting with the other two game creators in a red suit.

"Pegasus, chat now." Seto ordered him in a deadly tone.

"If you excuse me Rena, Adam, I apparently have some things to deal with." Pegasus told his two table members with flamboyancy.

Pegasus led them out through a side door and almost as soon as the door was closed, Seto pushed him against the wall and held onto the collar of his shirt. "Did you forget to tell us something?"

Regan placed her hand on Seto's arm. "This isn't the time for you to be threatening."

Seto continued to glare at Pegasus, but he let him go.

Pegasus adjusted his suit. "What are you going on about Kaiba-boy?"

"A woman named Jade is now part of this tournament." Atem growled.

"What are you talking about? There is no one named Jade or even remotely close to Jade's description that was part of this tournament." Pegasus stated.

Regan pulled out her phone and brought up the competitors to the semifinals. "She's right there."

Pegasus looked dumbfounded at the phone.

"She came from back stage when Mai tied her match against Jacob." Téa told him.

"I don't believe this." Pegasus muttered. "I know all the applicants; Jade was not one of them."

"Then where'd she come from?!" Regan asked raising her voice in anger. "How did she sneak in and what about the bounty hunter demons that have been running around?!"

"Demons?"

"What the hell did you think happened to the casino today? Yugi was almost killed several times; the only reason why he is standing right here is because Seto caught him after he went through the fucking balcony wall! And I played a fucking Shadow Game to take away his bounty from the hunter!" Pegasus looked shocked so Regan calmed down a little. "In your dream, did that dead woman look like Jade?"

"Perhaps, but I'm not a hundred percent sure." Pegasus looked back at the phone and handed it back to her. "What exactly are these demons bounty hunting for?"

"Well, they were trying to kill me, then Joey. Today they were after Mai and Yugi." Atem answered "These were only three of them; there is still one more in the tournament somewhere. They have probably eaten some of the competition: there was Stephan, Jacob and Lilith. Lilith just decided it would be fun to kill as many as she could."

"Did you just say Lilith?"

"Yes, that's her name." Yugi answered. "Do you recognize her?"

"The demon no, but the name yes. She was Adam's first wife."

"You mean Adam Sharp's wife?" Mokuba asked.

"No, not that Adam, the first man according to the Bible; his first wife was named Lilith."

"And what purpose does bringing up the Bible do for us? She's gone now." Seto rolled his eyes. "Do you know anything that is happening around this tournament?"

Pegasus glared. "I knew enough that it is way out of hand and even without this information many others think so as well."

"Than do something about it." Kayama growled in annoyance.

"I've tried and so have the other creators, but whatever Devin is trying to do it is obviously worth the lives that have been taken."

"Where the hell are the police?" Regan asked. "They should be investigating this whole thing."

"I asked that," Pegasus answered turning to her leaving his glare behind. "But Devin seems to have paid off the government and asked the police to stay out of it saying that he has an investigation going."

"The police probably bought the investigation, but I doubt the government did."

"That's why I said paid."

"Of course they would, any little money they can find." She huffed in annoyance and turned slightly to her group. "Let's go, we have to get ready for our performance."

"Regan-"

"Mr. Pegasus, please just keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble."

She didn't wait for him to answer and left into the ballroom. She felt someone touch her shoulder and she turned to find Kayama there. She raised an eye brow in question.

"Why do you want Pegasus to watch her?" He asked.

"Because I still have things I wish to discuss with her and I don't need her to end up dying with the last words I said."

Kayama looked surprised at first and then smiled slightly. He turned and then headed to their assigned table which just happened to be the table that Joey, Mai, Tristan and Grandpa were sitting at. Somehow, they knew about the extra company and set up an extra chair. She narrowed her eyes at the set up. How did Devin know about it? Certainly none of them would have known that he was sticking around for the duration of the tournament, it only happened because of the grand entrance Lilith set up. She sat down with the rest of her friends and family and quietly ate her food that was waiting for her. There was a game being played up on the stage, but she could tell that they weren't into it. Not that she blamed them; people died only five hours ago or are dying.

'_Nile, I think I'm going to give Ryou a call later. He needs an update and the news on the television probably won't suffice._'

"Good idea." Nile replied from somewhere in the puzzle.

One of the waitresses came up to the table and Yugi turned to her. "Is it our time?"

The waitress nodded and the four band members left the table to follow the woman. They went back stage again and Regan looked at each of them. "Are you ready for this?"

"Really, you need to stop asking that, of course we are ready to blow the competition away. There isn't much of a competition in the Rock Band groups left anyway. We are the only whole group." Seto answered and Devin called out their name. "Time to show them not to fuck with us anymore."

Atem smirked and Regan and Yugi nodded. They walked out and there was cheering to see them all up on stage. Regan was glad that there was still a crowd, sort of.

"Tonight, we have Yugi Muto on bass, Atem Muto on guitar, Seto Kaiba on vocals-" There was a sudden roar of cheering that stopped Devin in his speech and he laughed to calm everyone down. "And Regan on drums, good luck, have fun."

Devin left the stage and Seto turned to the audience. "Tonight, is a song for everyone who managed to make it out alive from that casino and for whoever is trying to mess up the rest of this tournament more. I've noticed a pattern over the last few days that there has been some targeting especially on a few of my band members." Seto stated in anger and Regan thought he did a good job warning any other threats. "So tonight, we are doing the cover of It's Not My Time by 3 Doors Down!"

There was a hush of silence as the music started up as Yugi played his guitar. Regan and Atem joined him as the music picked up. The music quieted down as Seto's first line came up.

_**Looking back at the beginning of this**_

_**And how life was**_

_**Just you and me and love and all of our friends**_

_**Living life like an ocean**_

Yugi played a little bit of single notes before the next verse appeared. Regan played the drums as she followed the pattern without missing a beat.

_**But now the current's only pulling me down**_

_**It's getting harder to breathe**_

_**It won't be too long and I'll be going under**_

_**Can you save me from this?**_

The music picked up again, but the drums stayed the same and Yugi and Atem joined Seto at vocals.

_**'Cause it's not my time, I'm not going**_

_**There's a fear in me and it's not showing**_

_**This could be the end of me**_

_**And everything I know, ooh, but I won't go**_

Yugi and Atem played the little solo.

_**I look ahead to all the plans that we made**_

_**And the dreams that we had**_

_**I'm in a world that tries to take them away**_

_**Oh, but I'm taking them back**_

The music was softer and Yugi played the note pattern.

_**'Cause all this time I've just been too blind to understand**_

_**What should matter to me**_

_**My friend, this life we live, it's not what we have**_

_**It's what we believe in**_

_**It's not my time, I'm not going**_

_**There's a fear in me, it's not showing**_

_**This could be the end of me**_

_**And everything I know**_

_**But it's not my time, I'm not going**_

_**There's a will in me and now I know that**_

_**This could be the end of me**_

_**And everything I know, ooh, but I won't go!**_

_**I won't go!**_

The instrument players played for a few seconds and Yugi and Atem started up the first line.

_**There might be more than you believe**_

Seto followed them.

_**(There might be more than you believe)**_

Then they came together.

_**And there might be more than you can see**_

_**But it's not my time, I'm not going**_

_**There's a fear in me, it's not showing**_

_**This could be the end of me**_

_**And everything I know**_

_**But it's not my time, I'm not going**_

_**There's a will in me and now it's gonna show**_

_**This could be the end of me**_

_**And everything I know**_

_**There might be more than you believe**_

_**(There might be more than you believe)**_

Yugi and Atem left and Seto had the vocals to himself.

_**And there might be more than you can see**_

_**But I won't go, oh no I won't go down, yeah**_

They stopped playing to end the song and there were many cheers throughout the ballroom and Regan got up from the drums and went up to the front of the stage. The four took a bow and then left just as Devin came onto the stage.

Regan went to her table and found the set food she did have was missing. Her eyes turned to Joey who had five plates stacked on top of each other. She glared as she marched over to him ignoring the compliments from Téa. "Joseph Wheeler! Where is my food?"

The blond suddenly became very pale as he slowly turned to her. "Your food?"

"Yes the food that I didn't finish yet and still waiting to meet my stomach."

"Mr. Wheeler, Ms. Valentine, you need to head up to the stage." The same waitress that sent her band up to the stage told them.

"You are a goddess." Joey sighed in relief and ran before Regan could grab him.

"Bastard," She mumbled and turned to the waitress. "Can I have the main course please, Gluttony ate it."

The waitress nodded and wrote it in her notebook. "Do you need anything else?"

"I also would like a main course." Yugi said and Regan noticed his plate was also missing. "Actually could you get Atem and Kaiba a main course too, their plates seem to be missing as well."

The waitress looked at the table and sighed with a smirk on her face. "Alright, I'll be back shortly."

Regan sat down and she could feel her own rage being fueled by her brother's. She turned to the few that were at the table before Seto decided to vent. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"We tried." Téa answered. "But he tricked us to look away and he just ate everything."

"Okay now what really happened?" Yugi asked not believing their story one bit. "There were six of you here besides Joey."

"He left the table for a moment and when he came back he told us Pegasus wanted to see us." Kayama sighed. "When we got back from our goose chase, he was finished devouring yours and was proceeding to get his hands on Dad's. I can't believe we believed him."

"Hm, the mutt does have a brain, who knew." Seto stated sounding almost impressed. "But if he thinks he is getting away with the stunt he is solely mistaken."

Their conversation was cut as Devin came up on stage again. "Brilliant performance, now let's here is for The Edge."

There was cheering, but Regan knew there wasn't much hope in their band standing until the end. There was one member left in the competition, Doyle, who she knew was going to be defeated by her boyfriend later in the evening. She guessed it was just for show.

"We have Doyle Foster on guitar, Mai Valentine on bass, Rose Phono on drums and Joey Wheeler on vocals!"

"Joey is singing a lead?" Tristan asked the table. "I didn't realize they would put him up to that task."

"I'm more curious about their outfits, all dress up for the military." Grandpa commented.

Regan nodded. She was curious too, not so curious to spare Joey's life, but curious. That was what Mai was there for. "I wonder what they are preforming."

"Joey is about to tell us." Atem answered.

"This is 21 guns original by Green Day." Joey stated into the mic.

Mai started up the tune with the bass in her solo and then Doyle picked up the beginning of the lyrics and Mai stopped her bass.

_**Do you know what's worth fighting for?**_

_**When it's not worth dying for?**_

_**Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?**_

Mai and Rose came into the song as it picked up.

_**Does the pain weigh out the pride?**_

_**And you look for a place to hide?**_

_**Did someone break your heart inside, you're in ruins**_

The music stopped except for the bass drum as it the beat hit several times before it came to a stop too just to start up again to start the chorus.

_**One, 21 Guns**_

_**Lay down your arms**_

_**Give up the fight**_

_**One, 21 Guns**_

_**Throw up your arms into the sky**_

_**You and I ...**_

Doyle added himself to the background of the last line and it made a nice combination like it had in their last song Devour.

_**When you're at the end of the road**_

_**And you lost all sense of control**_

_**And your thoughts have taken their toll**_

_**When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul**_

_**Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass**_

_**Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins  
><strong>_Once again there was the beat of the drum and then the stop as the instruments came together again

_**One, 21 Guns**_

_**Lay down your arms**_

_**Give up the fight**_

_**One, 21 Guns**_

_**Throw up your arms into the sky**_

_**You and I ...**_

This time Doyle didn't join him at the last line.

_**Did you try to live on your own?**_

_**When you burned down the house and home?**_

_**Did you stand too close to the fire?**_

_**Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone**_

There was several solos all played together to create a melodic sound and then Mai played her silent solo.

_**When it's time to live and let die**_

_**And you can't get another try**_

_**Something inside this heart has died, you're in ruins**_

Nothing played for a few seconds and then the beat picked up again.

_**One, 21 Guns**_

_**Lay down your arms**_

_**Give up the fight**_

_**One, 21 Guns**_

_**Throw up your arms into the sky**_

_**One, 21 Guns**_

_**Lay down your arms**_

_**Give up the fight**_

_**One, 21 Guns**_

_**Throw up your arms into the sky**_

_**You and I**_

Then the song ended and Regan was really impressed at the fact that they barely missed a beat, just one from Rose and another from Doyle. She was impressed with Joey's and Mai performance that she almost forgot that Joey ate her food, almost. The waitress came back with their food and she started to devour it like she hadn't eaten since that morning, and then she realized she hadn't.

When she was about a quarter done, she saw Mai practically dragging Joey back to the table. Regan smirked in delight as he was reminding her of a bad dog that knew they had done something wrong. Though, now that she had her food, she wasn't so mad at him. "Joey, I'm not angry at you anymore, just a reminder the next time you do take my food without my permission; I will not hesitate to practice my skills on you."

"What skills?" Joey asked cautiously.

"All my fighting ones, including aura target practice and my summoning abilities. Understand?"

Joey gulped as he sat down. "Yes ma'am."

"Good." She replied happily and went back to eating.

"Wheeler, you may have been left off easy by her, but not so much from me." Seto said so sternly, Regan almost forgot how to chew.

"What are you going to do Rich Boy?" Joey answered in a threatening manner. "Going to insult me?"

Regan looked up at Seto at has sudden aura change and saw him grinning like he had just lost his mind, unless his idea was so great that he did.

"You ever wondered what I have under my building, I've needed a lab rat to test out a few of my inventions and you look like the perfect rat."

"Seto, all he did was eat the food you didn't eat." Mokuba interrupted. "Just take him paintballing in your shooting range."

Regan looked away from Mokuba to Seto. "Can I come?"

"Hey!" Joey started, but Atem started to chuckle evilly.

"Sign me up; I'm curious on how many times I can get him for eating the best part of my meal."

"Phara-"

"I agree." Yugi nodded. "I'm pretty calm and easy going about these sorts of things, but today was way too much for me to let my food being eaten to slide. Kaiba, if there is room I wish to play as well."

"Yugi! Come on man."

"Sorry Joey, but I was almost killed one too many times today, and because of that, it cut the rope."

Joey turned to Serenity. "Come on sis, talk them out of this its four on one here, four against your big brother."

"Suck it up; you had it coming to you." Serenity stated crossing her arms. "You should have thought about the consequences before you committed your actions."

Joey turned to Tristan, "Buddy, you want to be on my team?"

"Nope, if anything I would be joining them if you ate my food as well and you know I don't miss." Tristan answered and then returned to his food.

"Mai-"

"Not a chance." Mai quickly answered.

"I'm doomed to never come out alive." Joey whined as he placed his head on the table.

"Oh you'll come out alive," Seto started. "But you won't come out unharmed."

Joey turned to Kayama. "You?"

Kayama smirked and shook his head.

Joey started to whimper and then Devin came on stage after the band that was on left.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to tell you in an hour and a half Yugi Muto and Doyle Foster will be competing against each other our night challenge in the stadium. It will consist of completely an obstacle course which consists of several puzzles and a run to the finish line to get the spot in the semifinals!"

The crowd cheered and then Devin left the stage as everyone returned to their food.

_**What could Devin be planning if anything at all? Well this is the second last chapter to the end of the volume so I hope you enjoyed :)**_

_**Review, follow, or favorite**_

_**All of the above... none of the above is okay too :) See you next update!**_


	38. Vol 5: C6: Obstacle Hell

_**Sorry for the delay, I had work to complete cause apparently that's why you go to university, is to do work :P. Anyway, I have the last chapter of Volume 5 right here and waiting to be read. So on this note, Enjoy!  
>Oh and I forgot to mention my friend TyranicFish helped me create a few parts in my game. :)<strong>_

Chapter 6

Obstacle Hell

8:00 PM

Yugi sighed as he changed. He didn't have a good feeling about the obstacle course, no. He didn't have a good feeling about the rest of the tournament. It was supposed to be a fun tournament, not a psychotic, death scene memory to add to his list of horrible tournaments. He sat changed into his uniform pants and black sleeveless top in the dark challenger's room and wondered if he should bother entering tournaments anymore. They always seemed to end up with hell unleashed onto the earth. What good had this tournament done for anybody? Demons, death, destruction, his father, Jade entering the tournament. His thoughts paused on Jade.

It didn't make sense for her to enter or how she entered. She was not a top gamer, so how did she enter without anyone noticing? A picture of Devin flashed through his mind as something clicked. '_What is she and Devin planning, does it have to do with Regan? What about the rest of us, there has to be a reason why Devin placed her in where Atem and the others were and not at the round where the rest of us where? Unless, he knew about Lilith showing up, or maybe he didn't._'

He shook his head as he heard someone knock on the door. He walked to it and opened the door to see Regan standing at the door with a confused look on her face.

"What are you doing in the dark?"

"A good place to think," He replied with a smile not to worry her. "I was thinking of a few strategies to get to the end of the course."

She looked him over, but Yugi knew she couldn't find anything on his face or sense any hint of worry that he had a few seconds before. She sighed. "Okay, just be careful, there is still one demon prowling around."

"Speaking of demons, aren't you supposed to be with someone?"

"I can handle myself you know." She hissed in annoyance crossing her arms.

Yugi laughed a little at her actions. "Sometimes, I can't tell the difference between you and a cat."

Her frown left her face as it filled with surprise. "Wha… I …"

"I was kidding, a little." He moved her bangs and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Now, go before your brother throws his money around over nothing."

She shook her head. "Fine… but I think we need to have a discussion the differences between a cat and me."

"And you will see there are not so many differences, but that's okay. That's why I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too. Now go show them, King of Games."

Yugi watched her run from the hall and knew she would be in the stadium stands within a couple of minutes. He turned away and walked to the other end of the hall to wait for the host to call his name. After about five minutes he heard his name being called by Devin after Doyle was called. He walked through the doors and almost stopped in awe at what was ahead of him. Where the stage use to be, a tower from what he could see had about seven floors stood looming over everything and everyone. He couldn't see what was at the top and from where his friends and family sat, he turned to them as he stood by Devin, they couldn't either.

"Gentlemen, meet the Seven Floors to Heaven." Devin stated to them and then turned to everyone in the room. "The object of this is simple, get to the top and ring the church bell. The first person to ring the bell goes to the semifinals. There will be a little camera following you to keep track of where you are and everyone can see what is happening inside this course. Your courses are separate and only when you reach the top will you be in contact with each other, that is, if you get there at the same time. Now time to get this started!"

The audience cheered and Yugi walked over to his entrance while Doyle walked to his side to the other side of the obstacle course. The door was closed and Yugi couldn't see what was in the other side of the door. There were three lights on the door frame which weren't on.

"One your mark!" Devin shouted and the lights turned red. "Get set!" The lights turned yellow and Yugi got ready. "Go!"

The lights turned green and the door opened. Yugi ran into the dimmed room. Then, he saw that there was a hole a few feet from the door and he almost fell in. He jumped and grabbed onto the monkey bars with one hand that were above the pit. He sighed at the fact that he almost lost three seconds into the course. He put his other hand on the bar and saw a camera fly by. He swung and completed the monkey bars and landed on the other side of the twenty foot hole. He jogged farther ahead and saw a hole in the ceiling that a slide was coming from. He looked around and there wasn't anything else in the small room. So he climbed up the slide with ease.

When he got to the top he noticed the second floor was a rocky terrain. There was a rumbling sound and Yugi looked to where it was coming from. A barrel stared rolling towards him and he jumped over it. He ran forward noticing there were no holes and only barrels were coming towards him. He jumped over each of them and then came to where they were falling from and noticed a hole just large enough to crawl under, so he did. On the other end there was a wall with an edge of the third floor above. He walked over to it and tried to jump for the edge, but he realized that it was ramped upwards like a sonic game and it was several feet out of his reach. He took a few steps back as far as he go and ran at it as fast as he could run. He hit the ramp and ran up the wall. He launched himself and grabbed onto the edge. He grunted as he pulled himself up over the edge.

He lifted his head and ducked as a ball came at him. He quickly stood up and suddenly felt like he was in gym class as dodge balls were coming towards him, only that they were half as tall as him but they sounded heavy as they hit the wall behind him. Suddenly, the lights went off and all he could see were the glow in the dark death balls. He looked around dodging them looking for the exit but he couldn't see it. He took a deep breath and then he noticed a smell in the air. He sniffed and smelt salt water that reminded him of home and started towards it. He found the wall that the balls were being shot from and it was easier to avoid the balls as he watch them transition. When he was five feet away, the balls stopped and then ceiling opened and a rope fell with some knots in it.

He climbed it and realized he was enclosed in a small white area that somewhat blinded him due to him being in darkness before and it seemed to keep going. He climbed and when he finally got to the top he looked around he was on the top of a man made shear wall and found another rope leading to the ground where a rock wall lead to the fifth floor. He grabbed the rope and started to climb down. He was sure it was a repel rope, but he didn't know how to repel, so he just climbed down the stupidest way possible, walking down the wall. He slipped about three times before he got to the bottom and with each slip he could feel Regan keeping herself from yelling at him through their link. He ran across the room and climbed up the wall carefully. He was surprised how easy the obstacle course had been on the four floors, not that he found them too easy, but they were pretty simple. When he finally reached the top, he wished he didn't think of the course being easy.

The fifth floor had a mattress floor and a rope ladder that was ten feet long on a forty-five degree angle that lead up to another platform. He grabbed a hold of the ladder and set himself onto it. As soon as he went to climb, the ladder flipped over and he fell onto the red mattress. He got up again and stared at the ladder. He slowly got onto the ladder and almost fell over again if he hadn't stretched out like a bad push-up to keep his balance. He started sliding up the ladder and he was surprise it didn't flip over. That's when he thought too fast, suddenly he leaned to one side and the ladder flipped over. He held on. '_There is no way I'm losing here._'

He looked up towards his goal; it was only a foot away. He started to swing the ladder from a memory of a movie he couldn't recall and managed to get it back over again. He sighed as finally reached the top. He took a breather as he just sat there wondering what was on the floor above him. He looked ahead at where the next level entrance would be and nearly fell over from his seated position. Ahead of him were four big red balls that separated him from the two walls up to the sixth floor.

"How does this make sense?" He questioned as he stood up.

The balls were about five feet apart, but there was something off about them. He looked down and noticed the mattress floor was still there as if waiting for him to fall. He looked back at the balls.

'_I'm not falling just to do that ladder again._'

He heard Regan giggle in his head and it made him feel slightly better that she was still watching his attempts to complete the obstacle course, for all he knew Doyle was a floor above him.

'_Stop standing around Yugi._' Atem said in his mind.

He eyed the big red balls, he had remembered these things before, but he wasn't sure where, all he knew was the existence of the big dodge balls that were bouncy and he figured these were going to make him fly if he wasn't careful. He took a leap and barely landed on the first ball. He regained his balance as the ball tried to make go everywhere, but his wanted position forward. He jumped again and didn't quite get his landing so he just bounced the next one ungracefully and managed to land on his stomach and face. He held on until the ball stopped vibrating and stood up again. There was one ball ahead of him and then two walls that lead to the top. He judged his jump more cautiously and used the momentum of the last ball to safely land on the platform. He released the breath he didn't know he was holding as looked towards his next obstacle: two walls that were blank but led to the sixth floor. The smell of the sea was closer than before and he walked to the walls. He stood in between them and placed his arms out only to realize that they weren't very far apart. He jumped up and locked his feet and hands onto the wall to stop him from landing on the floor and started to climb up the wall.

He pulled himself over the side carefully and sat on the edge of the door way. In front of him looked like a nice little balance beam and water on each side. The sea water was so fresh here he thought of how nice it was going to be back home in two days with his family all back together again. He stepped forward onto the balance beam and felt something click under his shoe. The room groaned and then the water wasn't so welcoming. Crocodiles appeared and the walls suddenly had spikes reminding him of the Pharaoh's tomb so many months ago. He went into panic mode and started running towards the exit. The walls closed in fast and the crocodiles were apparently hungry as they tried to jump out and catch him. He jumped over one and stepped on another's head when he lost his balance and he had a feeling he would be reliving the face he was making if he got out of the sixth floor of _Heaven_. He glanced ahead and saw that his exit was leaving as a pole started to rise leaving the sixth floor. His panic face left as one of determination was planted as he ran to the pole ignoring the wall that was only a few feet away and the crocodiles waiting for him on the side that wasn't closing in. He jumped onto a jumping crocodile's snout and grabbed a hold of the pole, which was barely left in the floor, and used his arms to get the rest of his body onto the pole. He groaned as the pole stopped moving and slowly climbed to the top. He came to a closed dark room and saw a light underneath what he thought to be the door. He looked for a handle and closed his hand on it.

Without hesitation he opened it to the top of the obstacle course with people screaming and shouting excitedly and looked around. The roof of the obstacle course was surrounded by a safety rail. The floor was the stage as if it was raised to such great heights. He turned his head and saw the bell high in the air and a rope that led to the middle of the arena. He looked at what obstacle was in his way and found a slide puzzle on the door that was in the middle of a green wall that was blocking his view of what was behind it. He quickly did the puzzle, way more in his comfort zone, and the door opened to reveal a maze like structure behind. He walked in and the door closed behind him. He looked around and noticed that he was trapped. The walls looked light and there was one slightly off colour then the other green walls. He slid the off colored one and it moved with ease and behind it was a way to move forward. Yugi smiled in satisfaction at his ingenious mind and continued his journey into the maze. It wasn't long before he hit a snag. He tried to move a block but as soon as he moved it, it was moved back.

He waited a second and the wall behind him moved. He moved the one he wanted to move and it didn't come back. That was when a thought entered his games filled mind. Yugi quickly moved through the maze. He knew why the wall had moved, his opponent, Doyle, was also moving through the maze, a shuffle wall maze. He looked up and saw the bottom of the bell, but didn't let his guard down as he moved his wall piece and came to the center of the duel stage. He ran straight to the bell and pulled on the string just as Doyle came out of the maze. The bell rang loudly, drowning out the sounds of the crowd and his last worries about losing the game as well as not getting himself killed. Though he figured it was quite controlled, he still wasn't very comfortable about the crocodiles. The obstacle course shook and it started to lower itself onto the ground. Yugi turned to Doyle who was closer than before almost giving Yugi a heart attack.

He held out his hand. "That was a good match Doyle."

Doyle didn't say anything as he stared blankly at Yugi.

"Um, Doyle?"

The cameras suddenly exploded that were flying around them and a sickly grin appeared on Doyle's face.

'_Ah, somebody want to go check Doyle's change room?_'

'_Why, you are with him are you not?_' Regan asked cautiously.

"You wish I was Doyle." _Doyle's _form changed like Dark Matter's had in Regan's kitchen and turned into a guy much older, bigger built then Doyle ever was and had sharp pink eyes with sidewise cat pupils. "I am Catalyst, the one who will gladly devour every speck of your existence."

"I don't think my girlfriend, or my family, or my friends would like that very much." Yugi told him trying to keep himself together. The demon was twice his size in body built and easily taller than Kaiba. '_Can this thing go down any faster? I don't think I could put up another fight today._' Yugi called to his linked friend and girlfriend.

'_What's up?_' Regan asked way to calmly for him as he dodged a, two sizes bigger than a Yugi face, hand.

'_I'm being attacked by a demon named Catalyst!_' Yugi shouted as he decided to take the maze as the exit. He almost got to the maze when he was grabbed by his head and thrown across the room into a wall breaking right through it. He winced in pain as he sat up and watched the demon walk casually towards him.

"What? You like your meals tender or something?" Yugi questioned as he stood up.

"Or something," Catalyst answered with a grin.

Yugi dodged another attempt at his head being grabbed and ran back into the center. He looked at the rope and wished he could climb it, but he was too tired and sore to even think about attempting such a task. He wished he could use some of his powers, but from his attack that afternoon, it would be deadly to even try to use a little. He didn't feel a change in the rate of how _slow _the Seven Floors of Heaven were sinking into the floor. '_How ironic, I'm going to be in the floor on this seventh _heavenly _floor if this keeps up._'

Suddenly, the walls dropped around them. Catalyst looked even more pleased at the sounds of the crowd, kind of how Lilith was when she started to blow everything up. Yugi looked around; he still looked to be four stories in the air and wasn't going down any faster. He turned to his attack which just happened to lunged at him then and Yugi quickly rolled to the side. Catalyst turned with ease and started at him again. Yugi was just glad that the oversized demon didn't have any magic powers. Once again Yugi thought to fast as the bell rope that was at his feet started to wrap around his leg. With his split second thought the rope went up, flipping Yugi upside down and smashed his head off the floor. Even with his hair, he was in pain and his sight blurred for a moment as the demon started walking towards him. He folded himself up and grabbed the rope, hoping to untie his leg, but to no prevail. Then, he hit the ground as something cut the rope.

He looked at what cut it and found Regan's aura sword spinning to a stop on the ground not too far from where he was. He moved out of the way just as the demon came at him again. "Thank you so much Regan." he whispered as he started towards the sword. Just as he grabbed the sword, he dropped it as he was picked up by his waist like football.

"Hmm, I guess I will just have to eat your soul then." Catalyst sighed sadly and threw him over the safety rail.

There was a scream from the crowd as everyone panicking froze and then there was one shout that broke that silence.

"SETO!" Regan shouted somewhere on the third story sitting area where they were always sitting.

He sighed as the ground neared and then was shocked when he hit a cushioned landing instead of the cold, hard, quick death.

"This is the second time I'm saving your fucking ass today." Kaiba growled as Yugi was set on his two feet. "Do something for a change that doesn't require me to follow you around like a security guard!"

Yugi nodded and looked back up at the descending tower. "What about that freak show?"

"What about him?" Kaiba scoffed. "He's already taken care of, a nice little strike from Atem. No one even noticed, except for him disappearing into a shadowy mess on the floor."

"When?"

"After you decided you thought you could fly."

He rolled his eyes and was tackled by someone from behind he recognized as soon as he touched her arm. He felt her vibrate on his back and turned her around. Her face immediately went to his chest and she grabbed onto his shirt. He placed his arms around her and rubbed her back. He felt liquid touch his shirt and it sent a shiver up his spine. "Hey, there's nothing to worry about now."

"Dammit Yugi, once a day is enough, but twice in only a few hours is enough to make your girlfriend go into shell shock." Regan sniffed still hiding in his shirt.

"I guess it's a good thing to have a girlfriend that can fling a sword and cut a rope in the middle of the stage from the stands."

Kaiba growled ever so slightly.

"And a rival that won't let me die until he gets my title," Yugi looked up at Kaiba. "So I guess I have a Guardian CEO for the rest of my life."

Regan giggled as she came up and wiped the tears from her face.

"We'll see about that in the finals." Kaiba threatened and then he walked away. "Hurry up after you get your sword Regan, there is still that package that needs to be opened."

Yugi looked back down at Regan. "I guess your sword is still on the stage."

Regan nodded. "Yugi,"

"Yea,"

"Can I have some cuddle time with you?" Yugi was surprised by the question and Regan quickly explained herself. "There are two more days of this left; the demons are all accounted for, but I don't know what other magic tricks are going to appear, so…"

"Only," Yugi paused to have her full attention again. "If you say 'magic tricks' as if you were thinking all of this was a trick."

"You're so mean Yugi," Regan placed a sly smirk on her face, "_Magic tricks_."

Yugi smirked and walked Regan to her sword on the stage where Devin was now looking at the damage. Most of the stadium had clear out and it was a little unsettling for him. Yugi let Regan collect her sword as he stood next to Devin. "What are you trying to do here?"

"It doesn't matter." Devin answered.

"It does when the lives of others are in danger." Yugi stated angrily.

"Not anymore, there were four demons if I am correct, and all of them have been taken care of."

Yugi glared in his direction. "And what are you going to do about this mess?" He spread out his arms to gesture towards everything. "This was on live television if _I'm _correct, it's not like you can just pay everyone who watched it saying it wasn't real."

"Yugi Muto, you have won the game so you advanced to the next round. Stop asking questions that don't concern you anymore." Devin said with a hint of a threat behind his words. The sound of Regan placing her sword in her sheath was heard slashing through it. "You're wounded so you should head to either the infirmary or back to your room if you think your injuries are fine as they are, the day will start early tomorrow."

Yugi watched him leave without a word and felt Regan place her hand in his. When Devin was gone the room seemed even emptier, though there was just the two of them left in the entire room from what Yugi could tell.

"I don't like him even more now," Regan hissed. "What the hell is he trying to accomplish?"

"I don't know." Yugi sighed squeezing her hand slightly to comfort her. "But whatever it is, I'm sure we will find out in the next two days."

"I can't wait to leave this damn city."

He nodded and looked down at her away from where Devin had left. "So, shall we go open that package and then watch a movie or something?"

Regan looked up at him and happiness flooded into her eyes. "Yes, but we should get food, I'm hungry."

"Again, you just ate."

"That was almost an hour ago and between that and you being attacked by a demon, stress causes hunger."

"Well, I don't see why not, it's free food." Yugi said. "Let's head back then."

Regan nodded and the two of them walked back to their room.

When they arrived in the suite, Atem looked up from the couch at them and then pointed towards the Kaibas' room. "Yugi, I think Kaiba wishes to be alone with Regan and Mokuba as they open that box."

Yugi frowned slightly, but knew that he was probably right and turned to Regan. "Well, better not keep your brothers waiting."

She nodded and left him as she gracefully walked into the far bedroom on the left. Yugi turned his attention to a lonely Atem on the couch. He walked over and sat down. "Where is everybody else?"

"Out for a drive, they apparently just wanted to leave the city for a bit and check out the scenery. Téa is still here though; she is making food orders in the girls' room."

"Regan also wanted to leave the city, not that I blame her, this has become a shit storm."

Atem raised an eyebrow at him. "The tournament has been awful, but I wouldn't call it that, yet."

Yugi placed his hand on side of his head were a headache was starting to form. "I think today was just too much. It been a while since a tournament like this, even Battle City was safer."

"Perhaps, but the Orichalcos was more dangerous. At least people aren't dropping either dead or soulless on the ground everywhere you looked."

Yugi shivered at the thought and nodded.

"This is more about Regan's safety right?" Atem questioned, but Yugi knew it was a more of a statement.

"This tournament was fine with the demons until Lilith changed her target to her." Yugi admitted. "I don't know what is going through her mind right now, it was fine with us, and the challenges just grew as we grew. With her, the challenges started back up where they left off, like sticking a level one character in a level fifty dungeon. She has grown, but…"

"But she might not have grown enough." Atem finished with his voice full of concern. Yugi could tell his friend was remembering when his sister had died against a foe too great for her.

"She snapped after Kaiba caught me. I don't know how much she is going to be able to handle if something goes severally wrong over the next two days."

"She'll make it out. She has you after all, that's all she needs." Atem smirked. "Plus her stuck up brother, her other brother and all of her friends. She'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Yugi asked.

"Because I had to deal with you."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"I can try."

The door to the Kaibas' room opened dropping Yugi's and Atem's conversation. Regan came out holding onto a box that was barely bigger than her hand. Regan didn't look at them as she walked into the girls' room. Yugi looked over at Kaiba who walked out.

"Did you go to the infirmary?" Kaiba asked flatly.

"No," Yugi replied sheepishly feeling the weight of his glare.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and walked over to him. "Where did you hit your head?"

"Wha-"

"Answer the question." Kaiba ordered fiercely.

"Back of my head." Yugi squeaked.

Kaiba placed his hand on the top of his head and used his other hand to start rubbing his wounded head. Yugi winced at the sudden movement.

After a moment, Kaiba took a step back. "You'll live." Then, he walked back to his room closing the door behind him.

"When the hell did he get a doctor's degree?" Atem asked.

"When did he get x-ray or CT vision?" Yugi questioned the question and then the girls' room door opened. Regan and Téa both came out in white fuzzy PJ bottoms and white tank tops.

Regan looked up and Téa. "We've decided to have a double cuddle time."

"And food will be here, and we get to take what we want as the hungry hippos won't be here when it arrives." Téa continued. "So the question is; what movie should we watch?"

Yugi turned to Atem and an idea flashed through both of their minds.

"What kind of movie do you want to watch?" Atem asked carefully.

"Something," Téa and Regan answered together.

"Insidious." Yugi and Atem said at the same time.

Regan and Téa looked at each other again and they shrugged.

"Okay." Regan smiled. "So what should we do while we wait for the food to get here?"

Yugi stood up, "Atem and I are going to get his room cleaned up."

"Alright, we'll knock when it gets here, until then." Téa looked down at Regan. "I think we are going to play a game."

"A game?" his girlfriend questioned.

The other girl nodded with a smirk and dragged Regan into the girls' room again.

"I wonder what game they are going to be playing." Atem stated.

"I don't know," Yugi sighed. "Is it okay to be slightly intimidated by their game?"

"Only slightly? I'm terrified."

Yugi shook his head. "We should get to setting up your room."

"Right,"

And the two of them walked into Atem's room to clean it up.

_**And the day of Remembrance has been completed… I could have left this chapter to go up Remembrance Day for those who are into the day. I know my university has the day off, so I will have the hour of silence as I write the whole day. And all weekend as I have a four and a half day weekend. Many more chapters to come, I have an essay to do but that is all!  
>So hope you enjoyed! Review please and etc!<strong>_


	39. Vol 6: C1: Tycoon

_**I got it done! Chapter 1 of the newest volume, Volume 6: The Finals. So on this note, I don't own Monopoly of any version, Parker Brothers do. As well, I spent quite a bit of time on this by playing against the iPhone on the hardest level and recorded down the actions of the game to make them as real as possible. So the games in here are legit games that I am proud to say, really good at. So on this note, HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER! … It's a little late here… 5:01 AM :P**_

**Chapter 1**

**Tycoon**

November 12, 2011

Regan woke up the next morning next to Téa and Yugi. Atem was on the other side of Téa and all three of them were asleep. She turned her head slightly to not disturb the sleep fellows and looked at the clock. She glared at it as it read 1:23 in the morning. They all had fallen asleep during the movie. She didn't know how, maybe they scared themselves out. She closed her eyes again and hoped to fall back to sleep on Yugi's shoulder, but the temperature suddenly dropped in the room. She flashed open her eyes and came face to face with what looked to be her real mother, Isolde, leaning over her from her seated position on the edge of the bed. Her hair was neatly done in a half pony tail and she wore a long sleeve, blue dress.

"Your abilities continue to amaze me." Her mother said softly.

Regan blinked, but the woman didn't leave, so she slipped out her comfortable position and sat up. She looked carefully over the figure that seemed to be solid. "This isn't real is it?"

"Why can't it be real?" Isolde asked raising her hand up to Regan's face.

Regan stiffened as she started to pull away. "Because-"

Her mother placed her hand on her check softly and Regan immediately relaxed. She felt a strange sensation that only her subconscious remembered. "Because I'm dead, you should know better than to think of death being the final destination. You hold in your item someone who is gone do you not?"

All Regan could do was nod as emotions started to boil up inside of her, but she stopped herself from releasing any as her dead mother wouldn't have come just to say hello. "Why have you come?"

"And you're so smart." Her mother's eyes flashed a look of pain. "You are going to be faced with something you aren't going to like; I've come to warn you."

"What will that be?" she asked, but she didn't need an answer as she read it right off the ghost. "I know you hate her, I certainly don't like her very much either, but why?"

"Because, some things are written in stone," Isolde answered sadly. "And I don't hate her, not like I did when I was alive begging to hold you again. Since… dying, I've come to see that if that event didn't happen, the world would have been destroyed by what happened five thousand years ago."

"You know about Zorc?" Regan asked.

The woman nodded. "Sometimes sacrifices have to be made in order to create a future and sometimes those sacrifices are more painful than what you thought you could bare, but it only makes you stronger for what lies ahead."

Regan shook her head as tears started to fall. "No, I don't want to see anymore death. No more destruction. I want to go home, where ever that is."

"Shh," Isolde whispered as she drew Regan in a hug and started to play with her hair. "Nobody does, I certainly of all people never wanted you to see anything you have seen or will see. But you need to stay strong; you have your friends and brothers to protect. Even if you are alone, you aren't as they will also protect you in spirit as your father and I have since you were born. When this is all over, you will see it was worth it in the end."

"Does it ever end?" Regan sniffed.

"Things do end as new things begin. But you will see that when you finish your original quest, all will be fine no matter what comes your way."

"So it does, but doesn't at the same time."

"I'm sorry Regan, this world needs its protectors and the gods above happened to pick my children to do it. But I know that you can do it, I've known forever that you would grow up and find your true meaning. I just wished it wasn't with a price of such sights."

There was silence between them and Regan was worn right out. She was glad just to stay wrapped in the ghostly form in silence. Though she wished her mother and father weren't dead, she knew that she wouldn't be who she was if they were. Zorc would have won the memory world, Marik would have killed Yugi, Yugi's whole life you have been destroyed without her brother being there, even though they aren't entirely the best of friends in the world, he needed him and Seto wouldn't have been there if their lives were the way she wanted it to be.

"You should go back to sleep."

"No," Regan muttered. "Not yet."

She could feel her mother smile. "Alright, but you have two big days, the twelfth won't be as much of a busy day, but the thirteenth… I'm sorry I won't be there for you."

"It's alright." Regan sighed. "I have my brothers, my friends, Yugi-" Isolde giggled slightly, but Regan continued. "I'll get through whatever is thrown my way."

Isolde released her from the hug and Regan felt empty. Her mother smiled. "That's my girl. Now go to sleep."

Regan looked at her. "You won't be here when I wake will you."

Isolde shook her head as she looked ready to break down. Regan sighed as she lied down curling up next to Yugi. She wanted to take another look at her mother, but sleep decided to take her instead.

She woke up again to Seto glaring down at the bed, mostly towards someone who she was holding still sleeping soundly. Before he decided to murder the innocent boy for just falling asleep during a scary movie, she quickly and swiftly got up. She placed a finger on her lips and grabbed his arm pulling him out of the room. She didn't know what time it was only that everyone was still sleeping as she dragged him into the pool section of their suite.

She barely shut the sliding door before he started. "What the hell was going on in there?!"

"We fell asleep and-"

"How could you fall sleep?!"

"People get tired and-"

"With a horror movie of all movies?!"

"It was a bit of a stressful day-"

"You couldn't have just watched it in the main room? Of all places you watched it in that Pharaoh's room-"

"I saw mom last night!" She shouted interrupting him.

Seto looked like he got kicked in the stomach as his rant came to a dead stop. "You saw…"

"I saw Isolde last night, our mother, at exactly 1:23 in the morning." She said. "We had a chat and she gave a pep talk. I didn't realize how much yesterday had taken its toll on me." Regan placed a hand on her cheek where her mother placed it not too long ago. "Her hand was soft."

"It was probably just a dream." Seto stated.

"It wasn't!" Regan shouted as she turned her frustration on him. "I know it wasn't a dream because all I've been having are nightmares, Mom was here last night!"

"That's all everyone seems to get now, nightmares. At least anyone that has a sensible mind would." Seto's expression softened. "I thought I saw mom last night in my sleep around three, but I guess it wasn't."

There was silence in the room as they were in their own worlds.

"So, what are we going to do for the next two days?" Regan decided to break the silence in a whisper.

"Get through them, one day at a time. I doubt there will be any more problems now that the dragon slayers are out and the demons as well."

"So it might be a nice ending." Regan smiled. "That would be nice; I don't know if I could handle another day like yesterday." But then she frowned as her mother's warning came to her. "But, it may not be at the end."

"Be optimistic." Seto growled in annoyance. "I'm supposed to be the one digging holes."

Regan smirked. "Who are you planning on killing?"

"Someone with spiky hair."

"Atem? That doesn't seem very nice."

"I was talking about Yugi, in our rematch and then afterwards."

"Right, you guys _might _be having that today."

"Not might will, I checked the schedule before I walked in on four sleeping bodies." Seto huffed.

Regan felt herself blush slightly. "Like I said, it was an accident."

"Unfortunately, the games will be played all at the same time throughout the complex, so none of the competitors will be able to watch each other."

"Who's all left?"

"Six left, you, me, the two Mutos, Kennedy and Jade."

"Six left, that doesn't make sense."

"No it doesn't." Seto frowned as his tone darkened. "I wonder if Devin will have some way to fix this."

"Maybe he's hoping for one of the competitors to challenge another outside of the times."

"Or he's planning on taking on the odd one out himself. He is also in this tournament as well."

Regan didn't like that thought, "I wonder how good he is."

Seto didn't answer. "Let's head inside, you still have to prepare for your game."

"It can't be too hard." Regan sighed as Seto opened the door and led her inside.

"It is if it's based off of chance and conquering."

"Conquering, that does not narrow this down."

Seto pointed to the couch and Regan obeyed and sat down as he disappeared into Joey and Tristan's room. When he came out a few moments later, he was holding a board game in his hands that Regan immediately realized what he meant. He set it on the table and Regan smirked at the title. "Know this game well then?"

"Just grew up with it." Regan said as she pulled on the lid of the box. There were eight credit cards and three sets of game cards, Chance, Community Chest, and Properties. Regan pulled out the board and started to set it up as her brother set up the credit cards into the little machine to make sure everything was in order.

"Ok, some table rules that will apply in your game, it will be you and Kennedy; in this game it will just be you and me. Other rules include, no properties at the start, four houses per hotel, there is a house and hotel limit, taxes are sent to the free parking space, you start off with fifteen million, when you pass go you get two million and when you land on go it's the same."

"Hmm, so in game, this is going to be your strategy to taking over the world since this is Monopoly World Edition then."

Seto smirked, "Please, this game will be harder than taking over the world. That is, if I wanted to."

"Sure you don't," She joked. "Alright, so …. Who do you want to be?"

Seto picked up the Chinese Dragon. "I'll be this, now what about you?"

"I'll be the Canadian Mountie."

"Of course,"

"Don't mock me!" Regan hissed as she picked up the dice. "Now, highest roll goes first."

She rolled the dice and rolled two sixes.

"I guess you can go first." Seto grumbled.

"Alright, I can accept you not even trying." She rolled the dice again. Two fives showed up. She moved her token to the just visiting zone and rolled the dice again. A six and a two popped up and she moved her token to Shanghai. "I guess, I'll buy Shanghai for 1.80M and I pass the dice to you."

Seto inserted her card and took away the money. She held out her hand and he grabbed the dice from it. "You call that a turn?"

"Don't get cocky, the dice you play with you."

"Yea, because the dice of a mind of their own." He laughed cockily and rolled the dice to get a one and a three. He growled as he placed his token on Income Tax. He placed his card in the bank machine and lost 2M.

"See."

"Zip it and take your turn."

She rolled the dice and got a five and a two. "Alright, a Transport, Monopoly Cruise, I'll pay for that."

She paid the two million and let her brother take his turn.

He rolled a one and a two and moved to Chance and drew a card. "You invite a renowned international designer to make over your properties. For each house pay two hundred fifty thousand, for each hotel pay one million. No I don't think so, I'm glad to get rid of this card now rather than later."

"Not getting too much are you."

"Don't you start; the dice might mess with you." Seto grinned.

"Won't happen twice." Regan said as she rolled the dice. It landed on a two and a three and her piece landed on Go to Jail. "Or maybe it can."

"Bye-bye," He waved as she moved her token to Jail. He picked up the dice and made his turn like a pro. She watched him roll double threes and he moved his token to Kyiv, bought it for 1.4M and then rolled a pair of fours. He moved his piece to Sydney and bought it for 2.2M. He picked up the dice again and Regan prayed for him to get doubles. But it didn't happen as he rolled a five and a three.

"Dammit." She sighed as he moved his piece, one spot away from Go to Jail and planted it on Jerusalem and then proceeded to buy it for 2.8M. And then she smiled. "You just bought the most religious city in the world."

"It won't be when I'm done with it." Seto said slyly placing the dice in her hand. "Your turn."

She decided to push her luck and rolled the dice and failed as she rolled a one and a six. "The dice hates me."

"Or it just wants me to win."

"You got to beat me first."

"You have to get out of jail first."

She pouted as he rolled. The dice showed a five and a four and Regan smiled. "Have fun."

He didn't say anything as he placed his token on Super Tax and gave up 1M.

She picked up the dice and rolled again. The dice landed on a six and a three and she just leaned back without a word.

Seto picked up the dice and rolled a two and a three. Regan place two million on his card as he landed on Taipei. "I guess I'll get it."

Regan nodded took the money away as he found the card. She picked up the dice and rolled them. They landed a five and a two.

"Pay up; that was you last roll."

"Alright," she sighed as she paid five hundred thousand. She moved her piece seven spots and landed on Community Chest. "Spend 500K at Munich's Christmas Market. It's not Christmas yet!"

Seto laughed slightly as he ditched another five hundred thousand off her card. He rolled the dice and once again got his pro play. He rolled double sixes and landed on Monopoly Air, spent 2M and then proceeded to roll double fours. He landed on New York, spent 2.2M and Regan once again prayed for him to roll another set, but to no avail. He rolled a five and a three and landed on Paris. She felt her lips turn upwards.

"You can't afford that."

"Shit."

They went into an auction.

"I'll pay 2.8M for that."

"Heh, I don't think so." Seto turned over Taipei. "I'm mortgaging and raising the price to 3M."

He added the money to his card and Regan looked at how much he had. "Alright, I'll buy it for 3.1M."

"Fine."

She watched her money drop to 7.1M and grabbed the dice off the board. "My roll!"

"Drama much?"

"I'm a girl, I'm allowed to be." She said as a three and a one came up she moved her piece and landed on Sydney. "How much?"

"180K."

She paid him and then he took his turn. He rolled another set of doubles, double two and landed on Monopoly Space, bought it for 2M and then rolled a four and three.

"About time you stopped with your doubles." She hissed in annoyance as he placed his piece on Community Chest.

"Pay 500K to host a private beach party on Bondi Beach, Sydney." He rolled his eyes and hit the trade button. "I'm asking now for a trade, I'll give you Sydney and you give me Cruise and 70K."

Regan thought about that for half a second. "How about you give me your mortgaged Taipei and Air and I'll give you Paris?"

He smirked, "Alright, but I'm not sure why you want it."

They traded and then she rolled the dice and got a total of three and moved her piece to London. "I'll pay 2.4M for that."

She felt him glare at her as she took the third piece to his set. He picked up the dice and rolled them. He got double ones and growled lowly as he landed on Income Tax. He paid what he owed and then rolled another set of ones and landed on Tokyo.

They went into auction mode again.

"I bid 780K."

"No, I'm mortgaging Paris for 1.50M raised it to 900K." Seto said as he flipped the card and placed the amount onto his card.

"Fine, I raise it to one million."

"I raise it to 1.02M."

She glared. "1.5M."

"Fine, you win, Pass."

She smiled as she got her property and Seto rolled the dice.

He rolled double threes. "Fucking dice."

"Have fun in jail."

He moved his token onto Jail.

She picked up the dice and rolled double fives. She moved her piece and landed on Cape Town. "Shoot I don't have enough."

"Ah, pity."

"I'm mortgaging Tokyo and buying it for 3.2M."

"Of course you would." He rolled his eyes and did the transaction.

She rolled the dice again and got a four and a two. She moved her token to Go. "You turn."

He picked up the dice and rolled, but he only got a five and a one."

She rolled the dice and rolled a one and a two and moved to her mortgaged Taipei.

Seto was about to pick up his dice when Yugi came out of the Atem's room rushing to his room. "The semifinals are going to be starting in an hour!" He shouted and then shut the door behind him.

Regan looked at the TV and sure enough it was ten in the morning. Téa came out of the room and turned to Regan. "Have a good sleep?"

"I suppose," Regan answered and then turned to Seto as she left. "I guess we'll have to put this away."

"I'll put it away, go get ready." He sighed in annoyance and Regan left with a questioning look back at him.

She entered the room and quickly grabbed a few things and went into the bathroom. She undressed and jumped into the shower. She washed and then dried herself off and then placed on a fresh pair of clothes. She walked out and found her room deserted expect for Nile sitting on her bed.

"What's up?" Regan asked her.

"Just wondering if you are okay, you know about that incident last night. She was lucky, by the way, I was on high alert last night and she just popped into existence, I'm surprise that Atem didn't wake from her appearance."

"Then maybe that's a good thing." Regan said. "And I'm fine now, just going to get through the next two days, nothing should be happening. There will be this round, our band performance, the finals and then the round with Devin and then we can all go home."

"Sounds like a full proof plan."

"It is and that's how the days will go."

"You are going to try really hard not to allow anything bad happen."

"Well wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would, I'm just saying, what if your mother is right?"

"Then she's right." Regan said miserably as she placed her sword belt on. "But, I not going to play in the worse possible event mode and just think everything will be fine."

"I hope everything will be alright." Nile replied. "For your sake."

Nile disappeared and Regan walked out of the room. She looked over at the couch and saw Terry and his family starting to get up.

"Already to go?" Terry asked her.

She nodded. "Just need to know where I'm going."

"The Ballroom," Clare answered, you better hurry, and I think they are starting in about ten minutes."

"Alright, I'll run. But, I guess everyone else went to their games."

"Right, your brother and Yugi are already headed to the stadium if they aren't already there."

Regan smirked. "So you guys figured it out."

"Well we did a while ago, but we just didn't want to say it, just in case we were wrong."

She nodded, "Just do go spreading it around. There has been a lot of trouble going on and if the public knew then things would go downhill from there."

"We got it." Terry said, "We've already had the discussion with these two." He pointed to the two boys.

She sighed. "I'm glad none of you got hurt."

"Yesterday was a bit of a mess."

She nodded looking away from them; she tried to bury the memories of yesterday. "Okay, well I got to go."

The family nodded and then she ran out the door and down the hall. When she arrived at the ballroom it was set up like the stadium with chairs higher in the back to the front and as she walked down the aisle, people started clapping and cheering to her arrival. She continued her walk in confusion and saw a table placed in the middle of the circle of chairs. At the table sat Kennedy who looked a little bored. Regan walked up to the table and sat down in her seat.

"Took you long enough," Kennedy snapped.

"Well some of us like to be clean before we go out in public." Regan replied slyly with a hint of a smirk on her face when Kennedy flustered in anger. "Besides, I'm not late, but right on time."

"I wish you did come late."

"What so you could win by default? Sounds like you're afraid to go against me."

"You, please, you are small and short and somehow only got this far because your boyfriend is the King of Games or is it Seto Kaiba that has got you this far, I can't tell who you are really dating."

"I'm dating Yugi, and just so you know, I have got this far because I face my battles head on with strategy and flexibility." She responded angrily. "And for your information, yesterday was a bit of a hell that I personally was almost killed along with Seto, his brother, Yugi and his father just in the casino, not to mention I barely saved Yugi when I threw my sword at the rope that was wrapped around his leg to cut him down."

"You didn't throw that, only an expert with years of experience could have-"

Regan placed her sword so fast on the table that it interrupted Kennedy in midsentence and it didn't even have time to register her aura signature. "Don't tell me what I did and didn't do, now, are you done being a jealous child or are you ready to be defeated like an adult?"

"Well it seems the opening trash talk is done!" The host said next to them and Regan almost jumped out of her seat as she didn't even notice he came up. She placed her sword back in her sheath and the host continued. "Ladies, which piece would you like?"

"I'll be the car." Kennedy replied taking her piece out of the box on the table.

"I guess I'll be the penguin then." Regan said and pulled out her piece.

The host set the World Edition on the table in front of them and Regan placed her piece on the go spot.

"Well tycoons, let your world domination begin! Roll your die to see who goes first."

Regan and Kennedy rolled a die and Regan got the higher number. She grabbed the dice off the board. "My roll then." She rolled the dice and got a one and a five. She smirked as she moved her penguin to Monopoly Rail. "I'll take it for two million and I'll end my turn."

"Your funny, this isn't a card game." Kennedy sneered.

"No, but it is a game, so take your turn or quit."

Kennedy snatched the dice off the table and rolled them. She rolled double fives and placed her car on Just Visiting and rolled the dice again. She rolled another two fives and placed her token on Free Parking. She rolled again and rolled two threes. Regan smiled as Kennedy growled in anger as her piece was placed in Jail.

"My turn then." Regan said as she grabbed the dice off the table and rolled. She rolled two fours and landed on Kyiv. "I'll take it please for 1.4M." she grabbed the dice and rolled them again and got a six and a five. She moved her token and landed on London. "And this for 2.4M."

"You're going to run out of money before I even get out of jail."

"Well wouldn't that be a good thing?" Regan questioned her. "Your turn."

"I pay five hundred thousand to get out of jail." Kennedy said as she paid and rolled the dice. They landed on a one and a three and she moved her token. "Great, just the place where we are, Toronto please for 1.6M."

Regan grabbed the dice and rolled another six and a five. She moved her piece to Monopoly Space. "Sweet, I'll take it." She paid and her money went to 7.2M and passed the dice to Kennedy. "Good luck."

Kennedy took them, rolled and got a one and a three and placed her token on Community Chest. "Organize your own international music festival and receive 100K from ticket sales. Hmm, better than others I guess, your turn."

Regan picked up the dice on the board. So far there wasn't much Kennedy was getting and she hoped it stayed that way. She rolled and got a four and a three, went passed go and landed on Community Chest. "Advance to "GO". Collect your Salary. Alright, off to Go again!" she flew her penguin around the board and placed her bird on GO.

Kennedy picked up the dice for her turn. She rolled them and got a six and a five. She moved her piece and landed on Wind Energy. "1.5M for Wind Energy thanks."

Her money dropped to 11.5M and Regan picked up the dice. She rolled and got a two and a one. She landed on Taipei with happiness. "I'll take it for 600K!"

"Why are you so happy for such a puny property?"

"Because I love it. So take your turn so I can buy more of my favorite properties."

Kennedy glared in her direction and picked up the dice and rolled two three. She moved her car onto Cape Town and bought it and then rolled a five and a four. She passed go and landed on Taipei. "How much do I owe you?"

"Not much, just forty thousand dollars." Regan smiled and Kennedy sighed in relief as she paid. Regan picked up the dice and rolled a four and a two. "Ah, another favorite, Athens and only for 1.2M, what a lovely price if I do say so myself."

"Who are you, Pegasus?"

She smirked. "What, can't I have a bit of fun?"

"No,"

Regan pouted as she paid. "You're such a killjoy."

Kennedy rolled the dice to a two and a three and landed a space away, Barcelona, and bought it for a one million.

Regan rolled and got another four and another two and landed on Monopoly Air. "I'll pay 2M please."

Kennedy rolled for her turn. She got a five and a two and landed on Monopoly Air. "Shit,"

"That will be one million please." Regan said and then Kennedy hit the trade button.

"I give you Barcelona and 270K and you give Kyiv."

Regan thought for a moment and then she handed over Kyiv. "Alright, I'll give you it, but don't get too attached."

"Thank you for the trade, now it's your turn."

Regan rolled and got a one and a four and landed on Free Parking, but there wasn't anything paid in taxes so there was nothing to collect.

Kennedy picked up the dice…

00000000

Regan just collected 1.8M from Kennedy landing on Toronto. She owed half the board and the four Transports. She had the first quarter of the board full of hotels and the first half of the second quarter with two houses on Toronto and one house each on Kyiv and Istanbul. Kennedy had both energies, Jerusalem, Beijing, Cape Town, Belgrade, and Paris mortgaged. But she had Riga and Montreal, which Montreal had a house on it.

Regan had a tough time to get to where she was; she had to mortgage several properties and had to even sell some houses at one point. But now she was on the verge of victory or at least the game looked like it was coming to an end. She knew how quickly the situation to could change, she had been in the same situation before and her friend flipped the whole thing over and beat her without warning. But, her friend was a strategist and could easily be a military leader if she wasn't a pacifist. She picked up the dice. "My roll." She rolled twelve and landed on her hotel filled Tokyo and rolled the dice again. She rolled a four and a five and landed on Monopoly Air and passed the dice over.

Kennedy rolled a two and a four and landed on Free Parking. Kennedy smiled as her money went to 2.76M as she collected two million from the parking. Regan rolled the dice and rolled a four and a one and placed her piece next to Kennedy's. She rolled and landed on Beijing and Regan quickly followed and landed on Hong Kong and paid 440K to Kennedy. Kennedy rolled a four and landed in jail.

Regan glared at her as she rolled herself an eight and placed her piece on Monopoly Space. "For the love of god, stop going to jail."

"I would love to, but it's so nice in here." As Kennedy rolled and got eleven. "Oh damn can't get out this turn."

"Quit stalling." Regan hissed as she picked up the dice and rolled. She got a seven, passed go and landed on Community Chest. "Get of Jail Free card. Something you need, I haven't gone there once this game. Now I wish to spend seven million on three houses on Vancouver and two houses on Shanghai and Rome."

Kennedy growled as the land started to cost more. She rolled two threes and landed on Rome and paid Regan two million.

"Before I start, I'm spending three million and adding a house to each Vancouver, Shanghai and Rome." Regan said and rolled the dice to an eight and placed her piece on just visiting. "Go and land on my property and just lose."

"Got somewhere to go?"

"No, getting bored, I want to go and do something fun."

Kennedy snorted and rolled a nine and then landed on Monopoly Cruise and paid Regan another two million and mortgaged Hong Kong.

Regan rolled and a four and passed the dice along, she was getting really frustrated and she wished she could be watching Atem's game. She didn't want to see her brother or Yugi fighting each other so she didn't mind that she was sitting here waiting for the cockroach to parish under her Raid. Kennedy rolled a seven and landed on a mortgaged property. Regan moved her piece according to the dice and landed on New York and paid 360K. "Oh my god, you actually have un-mortgaged property."

"Yes," Kennedy spat as she rolled the dice and landed on Montreal.

Regan rolled three and landed on a mortgaged property. Kennedy moved six and landed on Monopoly Rail and paid the money she just collected. Regan rolled and landed on Riga and paid the miserable 700K and passed the dice. She begged for the match to be over. But no, Kennedy rolled and landed on energy. Regan calmed herself and paid another three million to her orange properties and hope Kennedy would land on them. There wasn't much to save her if she did. Regan rolled and landed on her hotel Taipei. Kennedy rolled and landed on Vancouver.

"Finally!" Regan shouted as she got ten million. Kennedy mortgaged everything, but she smirked.

"This game isn't over yet."

"What the hell?!" Regan cried. "You have no properties and what 400K left, why?"

They rolled back and forth and Kennedy didn't land on her property and eventually landed on GO and collected her two million. Regan spent eleven million on her pink property and hope to whatever god was up in the skies or down in the underworld or in other various places, including Arceus, that out of all the places that Kennedy could land, would be on one of her properties. Regan rolled and then Kennedy rolled. She watched the second dice roll and they equalled a total of three. She stood up and shouted "YES! 4.5M PLEASE AND THANK YOU AND YOU ARE BANKRUPT!"

Kennedy looked surprised and scared all the same time.

Regan settled down and smiled at her opponent. "That was a tough game, glad you held out to the end even though it was sort of tedious. But so far you haven't tried to kill me yet, so I will be grateful for that."

Kennedy nodded with a smile that was kind and the host came up to them. "What a good game tycoons, now Regan will be heading to the finals tomorrow."

The crowd cheered and Regan ran out of the room dying to go back to her room so she could go for a nice swim as she waited for her friends and family to return. When she got there, Terry, Clare and the kids weren't too far behind her. She waited for them to catch up.

She opened the door and asked. "So, who wants to go swimming with a finalist?"

_**And that's it; I wonder what's going on at the other games? Well if you wish to know, find out next chapter.  
>Review, follow, favorite, all of the side, a mixture of the side anyway. Bed time for me.<strong>_


	40. Vol 6: C2: Rematch

_**Here's an update, I hopefully will have the next chapter up sometime today or early tomorrow moring… like 3 in the morning :P.**_

_**So I don't own the games mentioned in this chapter or Nerf, though it would be cool. Anyway, ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 2**

**Rematch**

10:00AM

Yugi woke up feeling colder than when he was sleeping. He looked and found that Regan wasn't there, but Téa and Atem were. He sighed and figured she saved him from her brother's wrath of killing him on the spot and looked over to the clock to see the time. He wasn't ready to get up yet and was hoping the darkness of the room wasn't lying to him. His eyes widened as jumped out of bed.

"Get up; we're going to be late for the semifinals." He muttered over to Atem and Téa.

"Yugi, I doubt we are going to be late, it should only be about seven in the morning." Atem grumbled. "I just checked a second ago."

"Well, guess what you just had _Pharaoh_, you just had a flash sleep. It's ten and the games start at eleven." Yugi stated in annoyance. "Check your watch if you don't believe me."

"What the-"

"Told you, now I have to get ready, see you before you leave for your game. Téa, make sure he gets up."

"Yes Yugi." Téa replied softly and then Yugi ran out the door. He ran passed Regan and Kaiba playing a Monopoly game that he would have to ask about later. "The semifinals are going to be starting in an hour!" He shouted and then shut the door behind him.

He got his grandpa up as he was also sleeping and started to go through his clothes wondering what he should wear. He pulled out his uniform and looked at it. With a grin he decided to put it on for good measure. He put on his navy blue uniform pants, a white dress shirt and the navy blue school jacket that seemed to jut out at his belt. He placed on a pair of socks and walked out into the main room as his stomach growled that translated to: give me food. Kaiba was just finishing putting the monopoly game away and Regan was nowhere to be found. Atem was sitting at the table eating some cereal. Yugi grabbed a bowl of cereal of his own and sat down beside him.

"Good morning Yugi." Atem greeted.

"Good morning." Yugi replied and turned to Kaiba. "What's with the game?"

"It was just a game." Kaiba retorted. "I suggest you get ready for the semifinals, because your crown is mine."

"You against me again?"

"Did you think it would be different?"

Yugi sighed. "No, I suppose not."

"What are you playing?" Atem asked him.

Yugi turned to him and swallowed his food. "I don't have a clue; I'll check afterwards." And then he switched to their mind link, '_When death isn't standing there._'

Atem smirked. "I think I'll get some milk."

Atem left the table and headed to the fridge. Yugi turned to the sound of a door opening and Joey and Tristan appeared out of their room. They wandered over to the kitchen looking a bit like zombies.

"Late night guys?" Yugi asked.

"No, someone cocooned us to our beds and we've been trying to get out of them since we got up around eight this morning." Joey grumbled in annoyance as he sat at the table with cereal. Atem and Tristan came back to the table.

"Who would cocoon you to your bed?" Atem asked. "Why wouldn't you just yell for some help?"

"We would have." Tristan groaned. "But we were also gagged and when we got them off we were already un-cocooned."

"Sounds like a personal problem." Kaiba stated in monotone and walked into his room.

"Prick," Joey muttered and took a bit of his cereal.

"So where are you guys going today?" Atem asked.

"Well, I want to see Yugi kick Kaiba's ass again. What about you Tristan, where are you going?"

"I want to see Jade get beaten and finally kicked out of the tournament. So I'll go to whoever is destroying her." Tristan answered.

"Oh yea, I forgot about her." Joey looked at the TV. "Looks like Atem gets the privilege to rip her apart."

00000000

Yugi walked up to the second stage in the stadium and met with the hostess for the match. On the stage with the hostess were two machines that were hidden from the other. There was a score that read zero on the wall that blocked the view of the other machine and the table had five holes in it with a mallet hook onto the side of the machine. Kaiba came out of his tunnel and crowds cheered just as they had for Yugi.

He came onto the stage and looked down at Yugi. "Hope you are ready to lose."

"Good luck to you too." Yugi replied coolly and the hostess cleared her throat.

"Gentlemen, welcome to Whac-a-Mole for you chance to get to the finals. The object of the game is simple, first person to either have the most whack points by the end of the time limit of fifteen minutes or to reach the goal of two thousand wins. Each mole is worth only one point but the golden mole that will pop up once in a while is worth fifty and by once in a while it will only appear five times."

Yugi nodded as he looked down at his machine, he didn't know how fast they were going to pop up or how many at a time. The two contestants went to their machines and picked up their unchained mallets. There was a whistle sound and a single mole popped out of the hole. Yugi whacked it and a point was placed onto his score. '_Two thousand points, I think this is going to be the worst two thousand points in my life._'

Another mole appeared and he whacked it just as another appeared. He continued to hit the moles one after another and his points slowly crawled up to fifty. He hadn't missed a single one as they just kept popping up either one or two at a time, but soon as he hit the fifty mark things started to pick up. Moles started to appear three and four at a time and only stuck around for a second or two. He lightly tapped his moles so he could move faster from mole to mole. His points racked up in only a few minutes to two hundred points and suddenly a different colored mole appeared on his field. He grinned with joy when he hit it and his points jumped as he continued to beat his moles. As time went on, Yugi hit the moles and got each of the golden moles and his points climbed. Suddenly, a countdown started and the moles started to appeared and disappear twice as fast and he hit as many as he could. Just as 'one' was said he hit the two thousand points. The countdown stopped and before he could celebrate his victory Devin came up on the stage.

"Looks like we have a tie."

"A tie?!" Kaiba questioned almost in an outrage.

"Yes, and even if it wasn't this isn't the game that should even be set up for your match."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked and he could hear Pegasus laughing in the audience. "Never mind, that was the game supposed to be."

Devin didn't say anything as a wall appeared behind him. On the wall there were Nerf melee weapons that didn't look quite like he remembered in toy stores. There were ten different weapons and each one was a lot different from the other.

Kaiba grunted as the two Whac-a-Mole machines were taken away. "So you want us to fight, are you sure considering our size differences are little different."

"A little, you're almost a foot taller than me." Yugi exclaimed.

"Then you should be happy Mr. Kaiba, you might actually beat your rival." Devin challenged. "This is a gladiator battle, you each chose a weapon and fight it out until either one of you gives up, or is at the mercy of the other. The Nerf weapons behind me have been modified so they weren't so protective and much harder. Though they weren't sharp, they will hurt if you do get hit."

"Who decides when one of us is finished?"

"Your hostess, she's a referee in gladiator sports that don't allow killing."

"Fine," Kaiba growled. "Who decides which one of us will get first choice?"

"You can choose first." Yugi told him.

Kaiba didn't say anything as he walked right passed the two hosts and grabbed the Vendetta Double Sword. Yugi picked up the Vantage sword and felt its weight in his hand. It was light, but heavy at the same time. He went to the marked spot on the floor that was lit up by an overhead light while Kaiba went to the other lit spot on the floor. The lights dimmed as a fence appeared around the stage and the basic Mortal Kombat music started to play. He watched a grin appear on Kaiba's face as if he got a great idea that Yugi would immediately would reject as being anything good. Yugi took a deep breath as he relaxed his sword a bit. He had a feeling this fight was going to be more about him accidently falling asleep next to Regan instead of him trouncing Kaiba at every game they played. There was a shout of "GO!" and Kaiba charged at Yugi so fast his heart skipped a beat in fear.

The CEO brought down his four foot double sided blade on him and Yugi brought up his sword blocking the attack. Yugi placed his hand onto the flat of the blade and pushed up against the attack. Then he noticed the pressure was lifted a bit and saw Kaiba separate the rod into two separate blades. Yugi dropped the block and rolled to the side as Kaiba swung at him to his right.

"Get back here!" Kaiba shouted as he turned on him.

"How about I don't?" Yugi told him as he continued to dodge the attacks. He didn't want to go head to head with his opponent, not that he could, Kaiba was way better than he was, plus he was trained. Yugi had whatever experience he picked up in the minor moments of holding a sword. He gritted his teeth and started to plan as he noticed Kaiba leaving himself open, barely, every four moves into his sword dance. He moved in and struck across his chest the blade. Kaiba looked to be in pain as he took a step back. Yugi charged in. He didn't really know where his sword skill that he was using came from, though he had a feeling it was from being with Atem. He came in for a third strike, but Kaiba used one sword to throw the attack off to the side and the other on Yugi's open side.

A jolt of electricity came from it and Yugi wasn't pleased as he jumped back from another attack. He shook his head to clear the sudden pain that was lingering at a low rate and slowly disappearing. "Hey Kaiba?"

"What Yugi?" Kaiba growled as he charged at him again.

"This is exactly like the first round of Death T."

"What's your point?"

Yugi grinned evilly as he slipped his sword through his defenses. "Poke bitch!"

Yugi jabbed him and Yugi winced at Kaiba's reaction as the CEO almost dropped his swords. Kaiba grabbed where he was jabbed and then he glared daggers at Yugi. Yugi didn't back down and ran up to him with sword ready to swing. The three blades met in the middle and then split apart just to meet again. Yugi didn't have a clue how he was keeping up, all he knew is that he needed to win just so he could find out what Devin had planned. Yugi blocked attack after attack. He could feel himself starting to get tired of blocking Kaiba's ruthlessly strong attacks and barely got a few attacks in of his own. The only thing he had on him was the fact that when he did attack, he hit. But even that didn't matter as Kaiba kept coming with even strong attacks and more creative moves.

Yugi went to defend against another attack, but Kaiba turned to a different attack and knocked him to the ground. Yugi rolled out of the way behind Kaiba and onto his feet. He swung his medium size sword and struck him in the back. Kaiba turned to him, but Yugi was ready and disarmed one of his swords, sending it flying behind him and out of his vision, and then tripped Kaiba onto the ground which sent the other sword out of his hand. Yugi held out his sword at Kaiba's neck. The CEO looked from the sword and then back to Yugi.

"Are you kidding me?" Kaiba sighed and lied on his back.

"This match is over!" The hostess yelled and cheering arose.

"The winner is Yugi Muto; he will be heading to the finals." Devin shouted into the microphone.

Yugi offered his hand to Kaiba to help him up, but he just slapped it away as the fences dropped and stood up on his own. Yugi shrugged and turned to Devin, but he was almost out of the arena and was heading to the arena Atem was in.

"Congratulations, you're game will be tomorrow." The hostess told him.

Yugi nodded and headed out of the room. He walked into the challenger's room, realized he didn't bring anything and then left again in amusement. Surprisingly, Kaiba was waiting for him in front of stadium entrance.

"Hey Kaiba, good fight."

"Yugi, did you notice the number of semi-finalists?" Kaiba asked him ignoring his greeting all together.

Yugi thought about it, but he didn't know and shook his head.

"There were six of us."

"How did that happen?"

"How do you think it happened?" Kaiba growled. "But that doesn't matter; the point is how is Devin going to fix that problem?"

Yugi also didn't know the answer, but his brain did come up with one after a moment. "Could Devin go against the odd one out?"

"It is possible, but who is the odd one out?"

"I don't know, maybe it will be whoever Devin doesn't want in the finals I suppose… maybe we should check the other games, Atem is supposed to be going against Jade right?"

"Yes…" Kaiba pulled out his phone and started to look something up on it. "It seems like Atem and Regan are both still in their games though, Atem seems to be just about finished in his game."

"Then let's go it's not far from here."

"And why should I go?"

"Because Jade will be in arms' length?" Yugi said though he started to question his thinking process.

"Let's go then, Mai, Joey and your family members have already headed back to the room, they are going for a swim." Kaiba marched down the hallway at a rapid speed and Yugi was barely keeping up as he walked beside him.

They walked into the arena and wandered around the stands to find two empty seats. When they finally found one Atem took out another one of Jade's pieces.

"Jade sucks at games." Kaiba stated. "Why the hell is she even here if she is losing _this_ badly?"

"There's something off about this and I don't like what my instincts are telling me." Yugi sighed as his stomach started to twist. He sensed something, but he couldn't point it out.

"Atem can handle it; it's just Jade after all."

"I guess so…"

Yugi looked back at the game. Everything seemed to be going smoothly and then it was over. Atem was just about finished the game and Yugi still didn't feel right. He shook his head and clapped for his friend to cheer him on. And then, Atem went limp as he fell out of his chair with a loud thud leaving the audience in silence.

_**WTFHITWJH … yes I made this up last night. (What the fucking hell in this world just happened is what it means :3)**_

_**Hope you enjoy the cliff hanger.**_

_**Review, favorite, follow etc.**_


	41. Vol 6: C3: Taken by the Fool

_**And like I said, I am posting the new chapter at around twenty after 3 in the morning. Hope you enjoys Ladies and Gentlemen. Don't own battleship well okay have the game, but I don't own the product and make money off of it. Anyway… **_

**Chapter 3**

**Taken by the Fool**

7:00AM

Atem woke up slightly and sighed at his dreamless sleep. He wasn't sure that he really liked it or not. It wasn't throwing his life into utter confusion like his waking hours were, but he wasn't getting the sleep he wanted either. He checked his watch on his wrist and as he liked it, it read more sleep hours, seven in the morning. He closed his eyes again only to hear Yugi muttering about being late for the semifinals. He opened an eye and somewhat looked at him.

"Yugi, I doubt we are going to be late, it should only be about seven in the morning." Atem grumbled. "I just checked a second ago."

"Well, guess what you just had _Pharaoh_, you just had a flash sleep. It's ten and the games start at eleven." Yugi stated in annoyance. "Check your watch if you don't believe me."

Atem looked at his watch and load behold it was as Yugi had mocked. "What the-"

"Told you, now I have to get ready, see you before you leave for your game. Téa, make sure he gets up."

"Yes Yugi." Téa replied softly and then he heard Yugi run out the door.

Atem sighed as he got up out of the warm, comfy spot. "I guess we should get ready."

"Alright, I'll see you afterwards"

Téa walked out of the room with a yawn and a wave and Atem smiled as he waved back. He got out of the bed and decided to find some clothes. He put on a pair of jeans and a black dress shirt. He felt pretty good about today and so he was going to dress of it. He walked out of the room and saw Kaiba putting away Monopoly and wondered what he was doing with it out. He went into the kitchen, pulled out a bowl and poured come cereal into it. He sat at the table and took a bite just as Yugi walked out of his room. Yugi grabbed a bowl of cereal of his own and sat down beside him.

"Good morning Yugi." Atem greeted after he swallowed.

"Good morning." Yugi replied and turned to Kaiba. "What's with the game?"

"It was just a game." Kaiba retorted. "I suggest you get ready for the semifinals, because your crown is mine."

"You against me again?"

"Did you think it would be different?"

Yugi sighed. "No, I suppose not."

"What are you playing?" Atem asked him having a feeling it wasn't Duel Monsters.

Yugi turned to him. "I don't have a clue; I'll check afterwards." And then Atem heard the second part to Yugi's answer in his head, '_When death isn't standing there._'

Atem smirked. "I think I'll get some milk."

Atem left the table and headed to the fridge; he grabbed a glass and poured the white liquid into it. Joey and Tristan walked into the kitchen looking pretty worn out.

"Late night guys?" Yugi asked.

"No, someone cocooned us to our beds and we've been trying to get out of them since we got up around eight this morning." Joey grumbled in annoyance as he sat at the table with cereal. Atem and Tristan came back to the table.

"Who would cocoon you to your bed?" Atem asked, but he caught a flicker of an evil grin from Kaiba. He knew who had done it, but he continued to ask the rest of the question. "Why wouldn't you just yell for some help?"

"We would have." Tristan groaned. "But we were also gagged and when we got them off we were already un-cocooned."

"Sounds like a personal problem." Kaiba stated in monotone and walked into his room though Atem could tell he was about to burst out into a fit of psychotic laughter.

"Prick," Joey muttered and took a bit of his cereal.

"So where are you guys going today?" Atem asked.

"Well, I want to see Yugi kick Kaiba's ass again. What about you Tristan, where are you going?"

"I want to see Jade get beaten and finally kicked out of the tournament. So I'll go to whoever is destroying her." Tristan answered.

"Oh yea, I forgot about her." Joey looked at the TV. "Looks like Atem gets the privilege to rip her apart."

Atem felt his hopes of the day rise even higher as a grin appeared on his face. It was time for him to deal justice for everything that woman had done. "About time one of us got the chance to go against her."

"You said it, are you ready for her?"

"I'm ready for anything she throws my way. There is no way she is getting away with what she has done."

"Just don't conduct a shadow game with her." Yugi said urgently. "I think Regan still has some things to say to her."

Atem blinked. "I wasn't going to. She may be a heartless bitch, but she is still a human and until she does something otherwise, I think only the Kaibas have the right to deal what punishment she does or doesn't deserve."

The four of them sat in silence as they ate their food. Before they knew it, it was time to head out. Yugi, Joey, Grandpa and Mai were heading out the door only to be met with Kayama about to knock on the door. The five of them left and Kaiba, Mokuba and Serenity were not too long afterwards. Atem walked over to the TV to find out what everyone was playing. Regan was playing Monopoly with Kennedy in the ballroom. Yugi and Kaiba were playing Whac-a-Mole, which confused him as it was a simple and quick game, not something many would buy seats for let alone bother to watch it on TV. His name popped up along with Jade's and Atem smiled evilly. It could not have got any easier to beat her down before she even saw it coming.

"What are you smiling at?" Tristan asked him.

"This game is a military game, something that a former king of Egypt has lots of practice with. This should be fun."

"Battleship huh, but I thought war wasn't fought in the water in your time period." Téa pointed out.

"That makes me feel old." Atem pouted as he turned to her. "But it's still the same principal of guessing where your enemy has placed their men and where they are going to strike."

"Then I guess we should get going or Jade might sly her words and get you disqualified."

Atem nodded in agreement and the three of them left to his arena. They walked in silence and Téa and Tristan left him as he entered the challenger's wing. He looked ahead and saw the light at the end of the hall. He had high spirits in the beginning of the day, but now, he was a little edgy at what Jade had planned. He didn't expect her to play fair. He took a breath and saw her sitting on her chair. He hoped no one would get hurt because of the match. He walked out and met her up on the stage. Devin stood there looking proud as ever as he greeted his arrival.

"Welcome Atem, glad you could make it."

"I'm not late, though I guess some of us wish I was." Atem said turned his attention to Jade who didn't back down under his stare.

"Well then, I see that there is some sort of war that has already started between the two of you. Shake hands and then you may begin setting up to finish what war has begun between the two of you."

Jade held out her hand and Atem took it. He felt a sharp pain as he didn't realize how tight her grip could be and then she let go. He suddenly didn't feel so highly about the game as she sat down in her chair. Atem sat on the other side of the table and opened his battleship box. Inside there were five ships, white pegs and red pegs Atem grabbed his ships one at a time and started to place them on the bottom board. When he was down his ships were in place: patrol boat on D6 and E6, his destroyer was on C9 D9 and E9, his submarine was on B3, B4, and B5, his battleship was on I4, I5, I6, and I7, and finally his aircraft carrier was on C2, D2, E2, F2, and G2.

"Okay Jade, Atem, the rules are a bit different from what you are familiar with. You can fire five times, one for each ship, when a ship sinks; your number of shots lowers to the number of ships you have left. When a person hits, you have to tell them what ship they hit. The winner is obvious the last person left standing wins. So, are you ready?"

"Let the kid go first, I'm in no hurry." Jade stated her answer and Atem glared in her direction.

"Alright, Atem you get first shot. Now begin!" Devin said and the crowd cheered.

"You are going to regret letting me go first." Atem said slyly as he picked his strategy.

"I highly doubt it." Jade retorted smugly.

"If you say so, I choose targets A1, B2, C3, D4, and E5!"

"Well congrats; A1 was a hit, the Battleship to be precise."

Atem placed his hit pieces on the top board. "Your go." There was a moment of silence and Atem took it to take the time to plan out his next move.

Then, Jade decided to launch her attack. "C3, F6, G6, H9, and J7."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you missed every shot."

"That's fine, slow and steady wins the race right?"

"Sometimes, though I'm sure you know all about blitz attack, which is something I plan on using to my advantage if you are going slow and steady."

"So how much do you know of current history?"

"Lots, usually whatever I was interested in, I'm sure lots of students can say that?" Atem told her with a smirk as Jade frowned. "I see you don't like the fact that I actually enjoyed history class, especially the wars found throughout it."

"Just make your move."

"If you say so, I attack F6, G7, H8, I9 and J10."

"I suppose that was a nice move, once again you hit on your first shot, F6 the destroyer. But can I ask why you didn't attack my battleship?"

"You sure are talkative this morning." Atem said and didn't both to answer her question as he placed on his pegs.

"Fine then, A4, D4, D5, G9, B10 are my targets."

"You aren't very good at this are you? You missed them all again."

"I'm just having bad luck."

"I'd say, you have ten percent of the board and still haven't found one of my ships which cover seventeen percent of the board that you have not hit."

"Well now I have ten percent less of the board to find now. Take your turn, all mighty warrior."

"Don't mock me. Taking you apart like this is making me feel like a parent manipulating a child." Atem snapped and knew he hit a nerve as she closed her mouth. "My turn. A2, B1, F5, G6, A10."

"B1 is your hit and it's the battleship. You seem to be losing your touch on first hits."

"I don't need to say the hitting position first, as long as one of my shots within the round hit you, I don't care."

"Well, let's see how well this round goes. A1, E1, D7, G2."

"Wow, by not firing the total amount you actually managed to hit me, G2, Aircraft carrier. Why did you only fire 4 times, you had five shots."

"To make you ask questions."

Atem placed her attacks along with the rest of her misses and then placed a red piece on his ship. "My turn then, I hit C1, D1, E6, F7, and B9!"

Jade started to laugh. "That B9 shout; sounded a bit like bingo if you ask me."

"Nobody was asking you, so what did I hit?"

"C1, D1, and F7, you sunk my Battleship and hit my Destroyer."

"You may have your shot now; you can have only four shots now."

"I know that, G1, G3, F2, and H2."

"Miss, miss, you actually hit the aircraft carrier ship and another miss."

"You are a prick, did you know that?" Jade questioned him as they placed pegs.

"And you are many words that I chose to hold my tongue over; many of them should never be said on live TV. Now I hit F8, C8, D7, G4, and H3."

"You sunk my Destroyer and hit my submarine."

"Excellent, did I hit anything else?"

"No, but you carrier is done as well. E2, D2, and C2 are my targets and I know each of them hit the aircraft carrier."

Atem nodded and filled his ship with the three remaining red pegs. "You've slowed your defeat, but it hasn't stopped it. I hit, C9, D8, I2, and J1."

"C9 is a hit." Jade sighed. "My submarine."

"Your turn then," Atem told her as he placed the pieces on his board.

"B1, B10, and A5 then."

"Misses all around."

"Of course I did, whatever, your turn."

"C7, C10, C5, and G9."

"Over kill much, god C7 sunk my submarine."

"Just want to make sure I got it, you can't trust anything that's under the water."

"You're funny."

"Well of course, I am many things, now take your turn and stop stalling."

"If you say so, G10 and C8."

"Miss again." Atem stated.

She just shrugged. Atem went to call out his attack, but suddenly his vision pulsed once. He narrowed his eyes at the board and it didn't happen again. He shook his head and continued his move, "J3, J5, I4, and H5."

"Would you look at that, not one hit, getting tired?"

"No." Atem stated glaring. "I'm sweeping the field for your last two ships."

"Alright, I guess I'll hit D4 and I1."

"Both are misses." Atem replied and his vision pulsed a few more times, but he didn't let it show as he looked at his board, or at least tried to, to pick his next targets. "H7, I6, J8, and H10."

"Ah you hit something H10, my aircraft carrier." Jade said and they place the pieces on the board. Atem went to move his red piece and noticed something dripped from his hand. He placed in his piece and looked at it. At the base of his palm where his wrist met his hand was some blood that had pooled there and dripped down his arm. He wiped it away and found a small puncture wound in his vein. He looked up at Jade who looked more than happy. He gritted his teeth as to why she shook his hand so tightly. The question was what the hell she injected him with and how long he was going to last. "So I guess it's my turn then, since you seem to be finished. I hit H10 as well and I5."

"I5 is a hit, my battleship." Atem said. "I strike G10, F10, E10, and D10!"

"I a rush are we, you hit each time upon my aircraft carrier, except for D10; that was a miss."

Atem growled and felt himself become drowsy. He shook his head to try and wave it off.

"I hit I9 and I6."

"You hit my battleship twice." Atem said confidently. "Now, I10, I8, J7, and H1!"

"I10 is a hit and you sunk my aircraft carrier. How much longer are you going to take, Mr. Muto?"

"Until it is over." He replied knowing what she was talking about.

"We'll see, I3?"

"Miss sorry. E2, F1, F3, G2."

Jade frowned, "F1 is a hit."

He felt what little adrenaline he had left fill him. He was one hit away and then he could pass out, but not before. He had a feeling falling asleep or dying, depending on what Jade gave him, and would disqualify him from the tournament.

"I7." Jade said.

"That's a hit and down goes my battleship." Atem said and just as he was about to call his final attack, he felt his body stop working as his vision blacked out and he fell into the darkness.

00000

Kaiba was the first out of his seat and heading towards the stage. Yugi wasn't too far behind and Devin was on the stage. Kaiba jumped over the rail and landed on the arena floor. To his surprise, Yugi had followed the same route and was running up to the stage. Kaiba took a looked as he walked onto the stage where Devin and Yugi were both attending to Atem and noticed he was out cold, but also that his wrist was bleeding from a small puncture wound. He turned his attention to Jade and walked over to her. She stood up so fast her chair fell over.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, he just fell over." Jade said innocently.

"Then why is there a needle mark were someone would shake hands with another person?"

"I don't know, when I shook his hand I got some blood on my finger, but I didn't bother to think any of it."

Kaiba glared even deadlier, but he couldn't get anything else off the woman. He turned his attention away from her as he didn't have any evidence at the moment to do anything in public. He turned to Devin. "So what are you going to do about this? Who won?"

"Well, I did say in the beginning the last one standing wins. Atem doesn't seem to be able to finish the game so-" Devin started, but Kaiba heard enough and finished it for him.

"Jade wins and proceeds to the finals."

"Yes."

Kaiba picked up the limp body off the floor. "Then Jade, good luck on going any farther than what you have, you're either going against Yugi or Regan, that is, if you aren't taken out before that. Yugi, let's go."

The two of them walked out of the arena that was still silent in shock and met up with Téa and Tristan at the end of the competitor's hall. They walked with a quick pace or running, Kaiba wasn't sure, as they went to the medical center. Devin apparently gave the doctors and nurses an update and took Atem almost immediately as soon as they go to the doors.

"We'll test his blood and see what was injected." A nurse said as her coworkers took the pharaoh away.

"How long will that take?" Yugi asked.

"An hour at the most, you can stay here if you wish." The nurse answered and then ran off.

"I'll stay; you guys should go and tell the others. I'll text someone when the results are in or when he wakes up."

"If he wakes up." Tristan grumbled. "Alright, hope you got this Téa, I can stay too you know."

"Go," Téa glared at him and Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, when he does get up, start asking him questions, if it was Jade I need to know right away so I can create the proper preparations."

Téa gave him a nod with a deadly intent in her eyes it surprised Kaiba even more so than Yugi jumping over a rail almost half his size and onto the floor almost ten feet from the top of the rail. "If it was her, she deserves whatever you have planning for her, even if it's some realm worse the shadow realm. Just do it."

Kaiba nodded and walked back to the room to deliver the news. He checked his phone and noticed Regan was still not finished her game. He had forgotten how long Monopoly could be.

_**Now the question is, what happens next **_

_**See you next chapter that should be going up either … well Sunday (so today for me) or Monday (for me) and then another chapter will be following it. Lots of chapters so little time.**_

_**Review, follow, and or favorite.**_


	42. Vol 6: C4: Rock Out!

_**Chapter 4 complete finally! It only took two and a bit days. Though I suppose it is my fault. I watch fifteen episodes of Sword Art Online on Sunday. Yes ladies and gentlemen, I have no life outside of writing, reading, watching television shows and movies, and playing video games. Hope you enjoy and I do not own Hollywood Undead or any medication names, if I did I wouldn't be sitting here wondering when I will get a job call. **_

**Chapter 4**

**Rock Out!**

12:30PM

Regan opened the door to find gloomy faces around the room, some of the bodies that were in there were wet and there two members seem to be missing from the group that was around the main room. She walked in with Terry's family behind her.

She looked over at Seto and Yugi who were sitting at the table together and somehow hadn't killed each other yet. "Hey, what's going on? Where are Téa and Atem?"

"They are in the medical center, Atem collapsed with an unknown injection in his wrist. The doctors are finding out what it was now. When he wakes up, Téa is going to ask him about what happened." Seto answered her.

Regan switched with Nile feeling her urge to get out and speak with the terms of everyone's plain of seeing. "What do you mean he collapsed?" Nile asked with alarm.

"He passed out and is sleeping; he isn't in a coma for what we got from Téa." Yugi continued. "As far as the doctors got, he's going to wake up."

"When?"

"They don't have a clue." Seto stated. "They have to find out what drug was used first before they can figure out a time or date."

"Or date?! What the hell happened?!"

"It was Jade VS Atem in a game of Battleship and at some point between here and about the fifteenth turn, he was injected with something and then he just passed out."

"A game between those two, Devin would be having a blast if he knew what she has done before this little tournament was even thought up! I thought all this was over with from yesterday!"

"Well apparently not, so calm the hell down!" Seto raised his voice at Nile.

Regan watched her guests flinch.

"Most of us understand what you are worried over for, but please tell me how any of your outbursts are going to help anything Nile?"

"Who is Nile?" Clare asked.

Nile just sighed ignoring her. "Fine, but if it was Jade, I wish to deal with her my way."

"Get in line, Kaibas first." Mokuba stated crossing his arms.

"Can we not talk about killing her or torturing her while I'm in the room, there are still things I wish to speak with her about." Regan demanded and only four heads turned to her as they acknowledge what she said.

Seto looked ready to speak when Mai's and her phone went off. Nile pulled out Regan's phone and answered it. "Ryou this really isn't the best time, my brother-"

Regan walked over listen in on the conversation.

~I know I saw what happened on the computer.~

"Did you happen to spot anything that could be any help on who did this to him?"

~I recorded it, and I think I spotted something, I'm sending it to your phone now. You should probably have Seto go through it just in case I'm wrong.~

"Thank you Ryou."

~No problem, I'll talk to you later.~

"Good night."

Nile hung up the phone and Regan looked over to Mai.

"So what was the message Mai?" Joey asked.

"They got the blood tested." Mai answered.

"About time, what was used?" Nile questioned.

Mai smiled, "Nothing serious, just a sleeping drug called Zolpidem or commonly known as Ambien. He should be awake when it wears off in a few hours."

The room seemed to sigh in relief.

"Oh, Ryou sent me a recording of Atem's game. He said he spotted something but he wanted Seto to go through it just in case he was wrong." Nile said and threw Regan's phone to Seto who caught it.

"What the hell; don't throw my phone across the room!" Regan shouted at her.

"It's fine, I caught it, no scratches." Seto stated as he turned to Mokuba. "Can you get the laptop; it would be easier to see on a bigger screen."

Mokuba nodded and ran into his room.

They waited in silence until Mokuba came back. Seto hooked up the iPhone to his laptop and started to work on it. The TV suddenly came on and a video that was paused was on the screen.

"Let's see what Bakura saw shall we." Seto stated and then played the video. Regan watched the video next to Nile.

Atem came onto the stage.

Devin looked towards him. "Welcome Atem, glad you could make it."

"I'm not late, though I guess some of us wish I was." Atem said as he turned his attention to Jade who didn't back down under his stare.

"Well then, I see that there is some sort of war that has already started between the two of you. Shake hands and then you may begin setting up to finish what war has begun between the two of you."

Jade held out her hand and Atem took it. Regan saw something flicker. "Seto stop, back up to where their hands start to connect."

Though many of the members of the room couldn't hear her, Seto nodded and backed it up slightly. He slowed the video down and Regan saw something on Jade's hand.

"What is that?" Joey asked.

Seto stood up from his chair. "Nile, Yugi, Regan, let's go."

"Hey, what about us?" Tristan called.

"Just wait here, text me if you get any more news." Nile said and Regan followed next to Yugi as the four of them went out the door without another word.

They started running down the hall towards the stadium. Regan thought about what Jade did before the game. She was glad that she didn't place something poisonous in him, but what was the purpose to make him pass out. There was no way she was going to win against either Yugi or herself, so why? They ran into the arena that Atem was playing in and Seto led them up onto the stage.

"Jade was sitting here. What she had in her hand when she shook Atem's hand was a small needle. I doubt he even noticed it pierce him. The drug can take up to forty-five minutes before it knocks someone out cold."

"How long was his game?"

"About fifty minutes."

"He literally stayed up as long as he could." Nile whispered as she knelt down. "This is where Jade would have been sitting right?"

"Yes, so if she dropped the needle after she used it, it would be here." Yugi said.

"But, there are two problems with this theory, she could have taken it, or the custodians could have already cleaned this placed." Regan said.

"If they did they didn't do a good job." Seto said as he knelt to the ground and picked something off of it. "This matches the object in the video, now that we have evidence, I think we go hunt down Jade."

Regan didn't like where this was going, but she guessed anything was better than what she had seen from her nightmares. "Alright then, let's go find her."

"I'm afraid she isn't present on the premises." Someone said behind them.

They all turned towards it and saw Devin walking towards them.

"What do you mean she isn't here?" Seto demanded.

"She has her own quarters somewhere in the city. She only comes if she has a game to attend."

"And you know this how?"

"Because I am the one who made this tournament exist. I have to know where each of my guests are for legal purposes."

"Does your _legal purposes_ do back ground checks on each of the contestants?"

"Yes, but obviously not good enough, I think the only system on this planet that would do the proper job would be your system Seto Kaiba." Devin told them. "I looked at the feedback and I will be attending to Jade's actions myself. There is no need for you to try and track her down."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Nile asked for Regan.

"Disqualify her from the tournament, though I going to give her a chance for her to redeem herself if she beats me in a game that I will be planning for her later on between now and tomorrows main event."

Regan didn't exactly like the sound of that and sent her thoughts to Nile; she didn't bother speaking just in case Devin was more than he appeared to be.

"Maybe Seto and I should deal with her instead. It would be a trouble for you while you are running this tournament. Just give us the address and we can deal with the issue. Atem was our friend and family, we should be the ones to deal out the consequences." Nile suggested.

Seto nodded. "Regan is right, plus it is her mother after all. She would have a bad reputation if you announced this and left because of it."

"I won't talk about why she was disqualified, but it is my responsibility to deal with cheats. If it makes you feel better you can just say one of you kicked her out of the tournament at some point. Maybe Regan should be the one to say this; it would be a nice drama for the audience to eat up." Devin said. "I believe Atem should be waking up within the next hour or so. You might want to go and greet him and then get ready for your winning performance."

"What about the system, it's not like we can change it; the rumor won't live very long."

"Don't worry I already have it covered, now get out of my stadium and go meet up with your room mates and then Atem, I'm sure you have much to discuss."

The four of them walked out of the stadium in unease and headed back to the room.

"Why would Devin want to deal with Jade himself?" Yugi asked everyone openly.

"Pride most likely." Regan answered as she walked next to him; Nile was still in control of her body so she was still in her lovely, weightless, not solid form.

"I guess so."

She looked over at him. "Is there something wrong?"

Seto and Nile stopped walked and turn to them.

"I just don't like how he is ready to rig the system and just disqualify Jade like that so easily. What he should have done was made Atem the winner of that game and just left it at that, maybe even create a three way final match."

"You do have a point, but it is his tournament, he can do what he wants." Seto told him. "Besides, if it was me running the show, this tournament wouldn't have an ending."

"That is also another thing that is bothering me still. We all could have been killed yesterday and before that because of background check failures."

"How about I sue him into the ground, would that make you feel better?"

"Only if the Mutos get some of the profit." Someone said from their door.

Regan turned to it and saw Kayama. "You're dad's hilarious, though he does have a point."

"It was a joke, sort of." Seto replied. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well everyone decided to calm down by having a nice swim or going back to swimming. I didn't feel like getting wet so I thought guarding the door until you got back would be the best idea."

"A smart Muto, well there's a first."

"It seems you have forgotten that I have beaten you in every game we've played and on top of that, I outwitted you in our sword fight earlier today." Yugi said slyly towards Seto.

"You guys had a sword fight?" Nile asked them.

"Yes, it was quite shocking if I remember." Kayama answered.

"Hmm, it was like Death T all over again." Yugi pondered. "Anyway, we shouldn't be standing out here, let's head inside."

Kayama and Regan nodded and the five of them went in. Kayama sat down on the couch while Nile and Seto sat at the table. Yugi just stood by the wall and Regan was next to him. They could hear the screams of Mai and Serenity like they were going to war. Regan got curious and wondered if the sight of seeing spirits was a Muto trait. She walked up to the couch and sat down next to Kayama. He didn't seem to notice her and she frowned. She could feel amusement come from Yugi as she figured he knew what she was doing. She raised a finger and poked his cheek. Regan tried to read him, but she got nothing from him so, she poked him again, and again, and again.

Finally, he sighed and grabbed her finger before she could poke him again. "It's really hard to ignore a spirit when they are poking you in the face."

"So you can see me." She asked him.

"No I'm just talking to myself, because I am poking myself in the face repeatedly."

"That can be arranged."

"So why is Regan sitting here when her body is over there?" Kayama asked.

"Remember all that information yesterday we told you about?" Yugi questioned and Kayama nodded. "Well now you get an example, Regan is sitting beside you, but Nile is the one sitting on the chair."

"Why is this so simple, but yet so bloody complicated?"

"Don't even start, I'm a science only guy and this is what I deal with almost every day due to him." Kaiba jabbed a thumb at Yugi.

"Hey, it would have happened eventually." Yugi whined.

"Nile, meet Kayama, Kayama, meet Nile." Regan said and the two of them awkwardly waved at each other. "Anyway, what time is it?"

"Um," Nile pulled out the phone. "Two thirty."

"That would explain why I'm hungry."

"You didn't eat anything today of course you would be hungry." Seto huffed as he got out of his chair. "What do you want?"

"Ramen." Nile and Regan said together.

"This is going to take a while to get used to." Kayama sighed face palming himself.

"Fine, ramen anyone else, I'm spending Devin's money on this by calling room service." Seto said as he picked up the phone.

"But we want your food." Regna and Nile cried and Regan shot her a look. "You're dead; you don't know what his cooking tastes like."

"Yes I do, I have your taste buds that I currently have and will be using when food arrives in front of me." Nile smirked.

"But, uh, Yugi, make her give me back my body for Seto's cooking!"

"I'm not cooking." Seto stated bluntly and Regan felt crushed.

"Fine, but I still wish to eat the food."

"Think of it this way." Nile grinned. "I'm doing the job for you so you don't have to."

Regan pouted. "Fine, eat it, I'm only allow such a thing to happen because your brother is in the hospital right now, but as soon as he gets out, that body is mine."

"Fine, but I get the phone."

"What the hell!"

"Are they like this all the time?" Kayama asked stopping their bickering.

"Not usually." Yugi and Seto answered.

"I think it might be stress." Yugi stated and Regan turned to him. "But, I'd rather listen to this than be on the other end of their swords any day."

"That I can agree with you on." Seto said and dialed the number.

Regan sighed as she wished for the food and turned to Kayama. "I guess you probably want to know what happened when we left to the stadium."

"That wouldn't be a bad place to start." Kayama replied. "So what happened?"

While Seto was on the phone she explained to him about the needle and Devin's sudden appearance. She told him and the way Devin is going to kick Jade out of the tournament and that everyone had to lie now about defeating her in a game if anyone had asked. "He also said that Atem should be waking up soon."

"That's good; I'm looking forward to the final performance. But from my knowledge of him, he's not going to be too happy about this."

"No he won't be, and I don't think any of us are too happy about it." Yugi sighed as he crossed his arms. "I'll tell the others later; that way not everyone can hear some people shouting."

"Are you going to take it to the roof?" Kayama asked.

"Yea, hopefully it will be cold enough so I can say it without being interrupted."

Seto put the phone down. "That's a fantastic idea, now I won't have to hear the mutt outburst over something he has no control over."

"Glad you think so." Yugi told him sarcastically.

There was a beep suddenly that filled the room. Nile pulled out her phone and tapped it a few times. Her eyes widened and a smile grew on her face. "He's awake!"

Suddenly, the pool door opened and Joey's head popped in. "Yo guys, Atem's awake!"

"We know, we are going there now, we'll bring him back with us."

"What about the food?" Seto asked after Joey left back to the pool.

"Keep it warm, I still want it." Regan said as she and Nile stood up.

"I'm eating it, not you." Nile stated towards her and Regan sighed.

"Are you coming Yugi?"

"Yea, let's hurry."

They ran out the door leaving Seto and Kayama in the main room. They ran down the hall and it wasn't very long before they got to the medical center. They walked in, though Regan slightly hesitated as it was very similar to a hospital and was standing closely to Yugi. They saw Téa with her back turned to the bulletin wall.

"Téa," Yugi called and she turned to them.

"That was quick, come on he's over here." Téa said and led them into one of the rooms in the back. She opened the door and Atem was sitting up on the edge of the bed. "Hey Atem."

He looked over slightly startled like he didn't notice they walked in. "Hi Téa, how's everything while I took a forceful nap."

"Oh the usual turn of events." Nile replied as she walked closer to the bed. Yugi and Regan followed her. "So how are you feeling?"

"Like I was drugged and put unconscious."

"He's fine," Yugi translated with a smile towards Regan.

"What turn of events?" Atem asked.

"Yea, what happened?" Téa asked.

Yugi sighed and told them and Regan was really glad she didn't need to explain it twice.

There was a silent moment and then Atem twitched. "Why?"

"Who knows, but I guess this solves the three people for the finals." Nile told him.

"Perhaps, but it doesn't mean I have to like it, I should have got into the finals."

"It would have been fun for a three way battle; there are all sorts of things that could have been thought up." Regan said. "I just hope that Devin doesn't have something planned to use this occasion."

"Me too, but we can't do anything that isn't in our reach. We have to practice and I need food."

"Right food!" Nile exclaimed and quickly ran for the exit. "Seto has ramen waiting for me."

"H-hey!" Regan cried. "Come back with my body, it's supposed to be mine now that Atem is up, you get the phone remember?"

"The food is still mine!"

"But you're dead, you can't get hungry!" Regan shouted and ran after her as she heard her friends laughing behind her.

0000000

Regan put on a black leather jacket and picked up the white flatbill hat off the edge of the bed. She placed it backwards on her head and then put her shades in her shirt collar. She walked out of her room and found Yugi in a blue, short sleeve, dress shirt, unbuttoned, with a black muscle shirt and a pair of blue cargo pants. She smiled and walked over to him. She could slightly hear Nile's conversation with Ryou in Atem's room. "So are you ready, handsome?"

"More ready than the last performances, this is the last one and I can't wait for it to be over." He replied with a smile back.

"Just don't say that to the audience or think of it on stage, you won't do as great as you have in practice. Not that it would be awful; you got a hundred percent in the three practices today."

"Well I happen to be the King of Games."

Regan giggled as she got closer to him. "Does someone need their ego stroked?"

"Don't start something Regan, he might lose his focus and mess up entirely." Atem suddenly said so close to her, her heart missed a beat as she jumped about a foot in the air and a foot backwards.

"Jesus Christ Atem." She hissed at him and his black leather pants and black muscle shirt.

"I'm already a living god, thanks for giving me the title of Messiah too."

"Alright enough or we're going to be late." Seto said from behind her.

She turned to him and smiled at his super white suit. "Glad you decided to come."

"Do I have much of a choice, just Yugi alone would have done something to make me go; I didn't need you too trying to get me to go."

She nodded at him. "Great so let's go!"

000000

Regan grabbed the lead guitar while Seto picked up the bass. Atem was shifting his microphone between his hands and Yugi was twirling a drum stick. There was a really large crowd and they were placed in the stadium for their final performance. She took a deep breath as she tried to calm her nerves. No matter what she did when it came to a large groups, she felt like a train-wreak as her nerves tried to break out of her skin to run away. But she didn't allow them to or let them take control and take her with them. There was a single performance left and she wasn't going to lose herself because it was her last. And then after tomorrow's games, whether she participated in more than one or not, they could all go home. She could go home with them and they could forget about the whole thing, or at least try to make the horrors disappear, and continued to deal with their own problems that they had to start with.

The mortal problems first, like the Dragon Slayers and _them_. And then they, or she, could deal with Dark Matter, destroying him and then they could live their lives as they wished. She could finally figure out where her home was, now that hers was gone, her whole world destroyed in one night. She shook her head and squeezed the neck of her guitar. It wasn't the time to be thinking of awful thoughts. It was the time to get one foot in front of the other in order to get home.

"Let's give it up for our last standing band, the Band of Heroes!" Devin shouted into the microphone and the crowd roared louder than anything Regan was use too.

How many were out there, she didn't know. Her heart was beating fast as she scanned all the aura signatures, mostly due to her subconscious wanting such knowledge. She couldn't count all of them at rate she was scanning them. She felt some drop their hand on her shoulder and immediately noted it was Seto's.

"If you are really in that much of a rush to use your little ability to count how many are in the stands, put the shades you brought with you on and then afterwards I'll tell you if you were right."

"You are a jerk sometimes, you know that?" She hissed at him.

"Only trying to distract you from fainting; besides you have a job to do, do it and that alone and you'll be fine." Seto told her.

"I know that, but let me panic, better here than out there."

"True, but your time's up."

She quickly placed on her shades and followed Seto out onto the stage. Atem and Yugi were in front of them and Regan looked back at Yugi as he sat down in the drummer's seat. She smiled at him as she turned to the front. Each one of them had a mic stand. It was needed for their song. This was their last song and they were going out with a bang, and hopefully without literal explosions.

Devin cleared his throat to grab the attention of the stands. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Band of Heroes will present to you Young original done by Hollywood Undead!"

Regan started off playing the intro ignoring the crowd as they cheered and Yugi played the drums in rhythm. Regan caught a grin coming from Seto as the lyrics were about to start. Seto and Yugi started the chorus in union.

**We are young, we have heart  
>Born in this world as it all falls apart<br>We are strong, we don't belong  
>Born in this world as it all falls apart<strong>

Regan played her piece and Atem pulled the mic to his mouth. Seto and Yugi started up their playing.

**I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain  
>I see the love, I see the hate, I see this world that we can make<br>I see the life, I see the sky, give it all to see you fly  
>Yes, we wave this flag of hatred but you're the ones who made it<strong>

The beat reminded her a bit of a war as Atem rapped out the lyrics.

**Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes  
>I hear the hate in all your words, all the wars to make us hurt<br>We get so sick of so sick, we never wanted all this  
>Medication for the kids with no reason to live<strong>

**So we march to the drums of the damned as we come!  
>Watch it burn in the sun, we are numb<strong>

Atem lowered the mic as Seto and Yugi started their chorus.

**We are young, we have heart  
>Born in this world as it all falls apart<br>We are strong, we don't belong  
>Born in this world as it all falls apart<strong>

She felt a shift in Atem's aura as if he was angry. This made Regan happy has he got into the mood of the song and she continued to play her soloing piece to fuel him.

**As we walk among these shadows, in these streets, this fields of battle  
>Take it up, we wear the medal, raise your hands with burning candles<br>Hear us whisper in the dark, in the rain you see the spark  
>Feel the beating of our hearts, fleeting hope as we depart<strong>

The drums sounded beautiful behind her as Seto's guitar seemed to echo snare drums

**Altogether, walk alone against all we've ever known  
>All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home<br>But you take all we are, the innocence of our hearts  
>Made to kneel before the alter as you tear us apart<strong>

**So we march to the drums of the dammed as we come  
>Watch it burn in the sun, we are numb<strong>

Seto and Yugi flowed right into the song as Atem raged out.

**We are young, we have heart  
>Born in this world as it all falls apart<br>We are strong, we don't belong  
>Born in this world as it all falls apart<strong>

Yugi dropped out and Atem dropped in to join Seto in the bridge.  
><strong>We will fight or we will fall <strong>

Regan finally closed in with her mic and joined Yugi in the choir**  
>till the angels save us all<strong>

**We will fight or we will fall  
>till the angels save us all<strong>

Seto and Atem started to power the notes.**  
>We will fight or we will fall<br>till the angels save us all  
>We will fight or we will fall<br>till the angels save us all**

All four of them joined together in the last two choruses.

**We are young, we have heart  
>Born in this world as it all falls apart<br>We are strong, we don't belong  
>Born in this world as it all falls apart<strong>

**We are young, we have heart  
>Born in this world as it all falls apart<br>We are strong, we don't belong  
>Born in this world as it all falls apart<strong>

Regan and Yugi finished off the outro together in harmony leaving the audience apparently in awe as they did a standing ovation.

000000

Regan sighed with joy as she changed out of her clothes. When they got back to the room, they turned on the news and their performance was all over it, and not just the TV station that was dedicated to the tournament. She went to grab her PJ bottoms just as the door opened and closed. She didn't bother to look as she figured it was one of the girls until she heard his voice.

"Hey Regan, I was wondering if you wanted-" Yugi stopped as she stood there staring at him. "To… watch a… movie. . ."

They stood there for probably about a minute as her body just stopped working. She was only wearing undergarments and of all people _Yugi_ had to be the one to walk in on her. Why Nile had not warned either of them was beyond her imagination. Her face, she knew was probably as red as Yugi's embarrassed face. When that minute was up he immediately stuck his nose to the door and threw his hands up as if he was being arrested.

"I should have knocked, I am so sorry, I should have knocked."

She put on her PJ's and pouted. "Now you are making me feel like you didn't want to see that and its burned into your retinas for the rest of your life."

"I did like it," Yugi blurted out and then he quickly corrected himself still facing the door. "It was rude of me to walk in without knocking and I'm sorry that I walked in on you changing."

"Well it could have been more embarrassing."

"How, right now I wish I could disappear or turn back time."

"I could have just come out of the shower and have nothing on." Yugi's aura changed to one of fear and something she didn't understand, but decided she didn't want to. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He flinched, but didn't turn around. He really was a gentleman. "It is fine and I doubt my brother will ever find out about you walking on me. So what were you saying about a movie?"

"Movie… right movie, well since it is pretty early and we don't have to get up until later we thought to watch the first two movies of the Pirates of the Caribbean and then watch the other two tomorrow on the plane ride back home." Yugi answered. "But… um… are you sure it's fine? It was rude and unexpected and-"

She turned him around and kissed him. "Just drop it, okay?" she asked him afterwards.

He nodded and pulled her closer to him. "Let's sail away for the night, I don't want tomorrow to come just yet. Not when I have to face you to see who goes against Devin. I don't want to you face him."

She smiled in his chest. "But how can I protect you if you face him?"

"Believe in me and that's all you have to do."

"Then you do the same for me, because you're not going to go face him without a fight."

_**Tada! Hope you like it, next chapter is being posted at some point today, just need to know if I corrected it ….**_

_**Well anyway review, follow, favorite something like that :D**_


	43. Vol 6: C5: The Match of More to Come

_**And it turns out I sort of corrected it… so I corrected the mistakes I missed in the first correction. Anyway, here is the next chapter, shorter than the previous chapter, but still great in context.**_

**Chapter 5**

**The Match of More to Come**

November 13th, 2011

9:00 AM

Regan sat on her made bed looking through her deck and other cards she brought along with her. Her music was blasting on her big headphones as she tried to concentrate. She couldn't believe how far she had got into the tournament, the finals. And then her mind stopped for a moment. '_But what about Jade?_' She picked up a card and then placed it down again. '_What about Devin? Did she go against him yet or did that already happen and she was kicked out. He couldn't have lost; he was going to go against the finalist in the end to conclude the tournament like Maximillion had._'

As she thought she didn't notice she had built a deck. She blinked at spontaneous deck that was in front of her. She looked over to her phone and thirty minutes had gone by. She sighed at the wasted time and looked through the deck her subconscious built while her conscious was busy thinking about everything that could go wrong. As she was checking out her cards she felt someone watching her from behind and she didn't recognize the signature. She placed down her deck and quickly drew her sword pointing it in the direction she felt it from. She looked around and saw no one.

She frowned as she left the sword on the bed and turned back to her deck as a horrible feeling filled in her gut that she thought she might be sick. Unfortunately, Serenity was taking a shower. She turned to the other side of the room as she heard Nile talking to Ryou on the phone in the corner. She didn't seem to notice Regan's feelings so Regan disregarded them as her imagination. She closed her eyes and turned her concentration towards her duel with her boyfriend, the King of Games with millions or maybe even billions watching. She felt a chill run up her spine in excitement. She didn't want to fight him, but at the same time she did. It was a paradox in her mind and it was driving her crazy to the point she couldn't look through her cards anymore, she just hoped her subconscious got everything.

Nile hung up the phone and walked over to her. "Troubled?"

"I want to duel Yugi, but at the same time I don't." Regan answered.

"Sounds like a personal problem." Nile said flatly.

Regan glared at her and then shook her head. "And how was your conversation?"

Nile smiled. "It was good."

"What no details?"

"No updates yet, just Ryou and Phoenix are getting along as usual, he is quite happy to have company in his lonely apartment."

"When did he bring Phoenix to his apartment?"

"The day we left." Nile answered. "Did I forget to tell you that?"

Regan nodded. "So anything else, hopefully we will be going home tonight though my head hurts to try and figure out what time we will be back."

"It well from what Ryou tells me we will be back in Tokyo twelve hours and thirty minutes after we leave… and then you add the time difference and that's right now since the fallback erm, still the same, twelve hours so. What time is our flight?"

"Nine, I think."

"So it will be eleven at night tomorrow." Nile answered.

"Congratulations you have succeeded on not causing my brain to work." She answered with a smile and got up from the bed. She placed her sword in the sheath on her belt and then placed her deck in her deck box on her other belt. "Now, time for some breakfast."

000000

Regan walked out on to the stage. The audience seemed a lot bigger then it was during the semifinals and it nerved her a bit. She met Yugi at the half way mark and the host, who was hosting Seto's dance game, was there to greet them, which made Regan wonder where Devin was.

"Are you ready for this Regan?" Yugi asked her.

She smirked, "Of course, you better not hold back."

"Nor you."

They walked to their separate ends of the stage, but Regan could still feel his fighting spirit. She shivered as she turned to him. She didn't know how his opponents could stand in front of him and still have the will to fight. He was nerve racking. She grinned. She was happy that she got to go against him at his full strength, and not be an enemy that was trying to kill him.

They drew their cards, "Duel!"

**Yugi Muto VS Regan Heartin**

Yugi – 4000 Regan – 4000

"Shall we flip a coin to see who goes first?" The host asked.

"No!" Yugi and she shouted at the same time causing the host to take a step back.

Regan looked over to Yugi, "Why don't you go first, you are the King after all."

**Turn 1: Yugi Muto H: 5 LP: 4000**

"Alright, but you'll regret it." Yugi said as he drew his first card.

'_No I won't, I get first attack._' She said to herself happily as Yugi contemplated his moves.

"First, I'll set a facedown monster and then I activate Card Destruction!"

Regan ditched her five cards with regret as they went to the graveyard and drew a new hand. But she didn't show it. "What got a bad hand?"

"Not at all, I was looking for just the right card, and it turns out I got it." Yugi said with a smile. She didn't like it as much as she use to and wondered what he drew and why he wanted cards in the grave. "Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring my Dark Magician to the field."

_**Dark Magician Spellcaster/Normal Attack: 2500 Defense: 2100**_

A well-known purple clothed magician came to the field.

She realized then why her brother hated to play this game with him and lose, he would draw what he needed when he needed and that was just the trust between him and his deck that it worked the way it did, like her own and Seto's and all of her friends that dueled. Some of them weren't as good at it, but Joey was better than all of them when it came to serious moment breakers. She glared at his ace first turn she thanked whatever god there was that it was only the first turn and her field not wide open for an attack. "Are you done, as much as everyone enjoys Dark Magician, some of us wish to take their turn."

"Look at you my queen, ready to lose so fast?" Yugi asked as he set a facedown back row. "I set a facedown and end my turn, your grace."

**Turn 2: Regan H: 5 LP: 4000**

She giggled slightly at his antics to take her off her concentration. "Cute, but it won't help you." She drew her card and looked at it. "Just to let you know, you destroyed some really good monsters when you sent my hand to the grave, and now you are going to regret it. I activate Monster Reborn, the card _you_ placed in my hand and summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

_**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Dragon/Effect Attack: 2800 Defense: 2400**_

Her red and black dragon came to the field with a mighty roar.

Yugi didn't look too happy to see her grinning or the fact that her dragon was also on the field.

"Now I activate his special ability to summon to special summon another dragon you sent to the graveyard, Lightpulsar."

_**Lightpulsar Dragon Dragon/Effect Attack: 2500 Defense: 1500**_

A blue and white dragon appeared on the field with a low growl. Dark Magician tensed up as he was being stared down by her two dragons.

"Nice set." Yugi smiled and not in a sinister way.

"Thanks," She beamed back happily. "But now my Red-Eyes will have to get rid of your magician, Red-Eyes attack the Dark Magician!"

"I thought you would do that." Yugi stated with a grin of his own. "I activate my facedown card, Spellbinding Circle. This card just can't seem to get enough of dragons."

"What?!" A magic circle encircled her dragon and she pouted. "That wasn't very nice. Lightpulsar attack his facedown monster."

Lightpulsar's mouth opened and shot a ball of light at the facedown card. It turned up and a warrior blocked the attack and Yugi smirked, "Sorry, but Obnoxious Celtic Guardian can't be destroyed by monsters with more than 1900 attack points and since he was in defence mode, I don't lose any life points."

_**Obnoxious Celtic Guardian Warrior/Effect Attack: 1400 Defense: 1200**_

Regan cringed, two wasted attacks and possibly a wasted turn, plus, Yugi had sacrifice material. She grabbed a card from her hand. "I place down a set a monster, place a facedown and end my turn."

**Turn 3: Yugi H: 2 LP: 4000**

"I draw!" Yugi called as he drew his card. "I activate Emblem of Dragon Destroyer; this allows me to add a Bluster Blader from my deck or graveyard to my hand."

She looked on the field and then realized what he was about to do, but she didn't panic her plan was coming together one piece at a time.

"Now I sacrifice my Celtic Guardian to summon my Summoned Skull." Yugi continued as his guardian left the field and a large monstrous skeleton with muscles and bat wings took his place.

_**Summoned Skull Fiend/Normal Attack: 2500 Defense: 1200**_

"Nice monster." Regan commented sarcastically, but she already knew what he was doing, he had everything wrapped up like a packed lunch. "Going to play a spider too to finish off the Halloween decorations?"

"Sorry, I'm going to have to play something else, like my polymerization. Do you know who I'm going to make?"

She nodded feeling her excitement grow, "Dark Paladin."

"Right, by fusing my Dark Magician and my Buster Blader, I summon Dark Paladin!"

_**Dark Paladin Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect Attack: 2900 Defense: 2400**_

A blue and yellow magician came onto the field and his wand started to glow and Regan watched as his attack points climbed to 4400 attack points.

"Are you over compensating for something Yugi?" Regan joked and she could hear her brother laughing to death up in the stands along with other people "oooooh" and laughing.

Yugi shook his head slightly blushing. "Sometimes I wonder about you Regan, and I have a comeback, it just wouldn't be appropriate. But for now, my monster will have to do, Dark Paladin attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon."

Dark Paladin finished charging his attack and launched it at Red-Eyes. Regan flinched as her dragon was destroyed and her life points dropped to 2400. "Is that the best you got?"

"Now, Summoned Skull, attack her facedown monster."

Regan grinned. "Got you."

Her facedown monster flipped and it showed to be a blue little baby dragon.

_**Decoy Dragon Dragon/Effect Attack: 300 Defense: 200**_

"Stop!" Yugi called to his monster, but it was too late.

Regan grinned as Summoned Skull "attack" her dragon. "Too bad Yugi, I may give you an extra five hundred attack to your Dark Paladin, but this little guy is bringing back Red-Eyes!" No sooner then she said that, she placed her decoy in the grave and switched it with her other dragon and placed it on the field. "Red-Eyes, counter strike that skeleton."

Red-Eyes pushed back Yugi's monster and then blew his head off with a ball of fire. Yugi growled as his life points dropped to 3700.

"I place a facedown and end."

**Turn 4: Regan H: 3 LP: 2400**

Regan drew her card silently and she looked over her hand. "I activate Red-Eyes effect to summon Van'Dalgyon from my graveyard."

_**Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord Dragon/Effect Attack: 2800 Defense: 2500**_

A purple and red dragon appeared and his sapphire gems gleamed.

"Even with three dragons on the field are big enough to destroy my Paladin." Yugi commented.

"No, they aren't, yet." Regan commented. "Now, I remove my Marshmallon and my Snipe Hunter from play to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End!"

_**Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End Dragon/Effect Attack: 3000 Defense: 2500**_

A light blue armored dragon with a skull face and orange hair came onto the field. Dark Paladin's attack went up to 4900. Yugi simple nodded and Regan questioned her next move as wondering what Yugi had planned. He had nothing in his hand and only one monster on the field. She could blow up the field and her by paying a thousand life points and then her Lightpulsar would bring back and Dark Type dragon back on to her field and have victory. But, she didn't know what else Yugi had in his grave.

"Come on Regan, what's wrong, just blow up the field, you can bring back Red-Eyes and then you can bring back Lightpulsar and have the win." Yugi taunted and Regan looked back into her hand.

'_Plan B then, I don't know what he has and now he's taunting me and now I know he has something to prevent him from losing._' Regan pulled a card form her hand. "Sorry Yugi, I don't know what you have in your graveyard, and if I did destroy everything, you would still have 1600 life points. Do you remember the tag team duel in Seto's backyard and when Tristan asked what I fused in my deck?"

Yugi nodded.

"Well, I think it's time to meet him and your paladin is not going to survive the turn. I activate Dragon's Mirror and it allows me to remove cards to summon a dragon fusion type monster. So, I remove my Chaos Emperor Dragon, Red-Eyes, Lightpulsar, Van'Dalgyon, and my Decoy Dragon in my graveyard to summon Five-Headed Dragon!"

_**Five-Headed Dragon Dragon/Fusion/Effect Attack: 5000 Defense: 5000**_

A yellow bodied dragon with five different attributed heads came onto the field dwarfing the magician. Dark Paladin's attack dropped down to 3100.

Yugi stood there looking up at the monster in panic. Regan smirked. "I see you weren't expecting that."

"No, I wasn't sure what to expect." Yugi commented as if he was breathless.

"Five-headed Dragon, attack Yugi's Paladin!"

The dragon's headed started to charge their attacks and all of them fired at once creating a spiral of fire, water, earth, air, and darkness which destroyed Dark Paladin with ease. Yugi shouted and was pushed back a bit as he blocked his face with the duel disk. His life points dropped quickly.

"I set one card and end my turn." Regan said and a card appeared next to her other facedown back field.

Yugi smiled. "You should have used Chaos Dragon's effect, you would have won."

"What?" Regan pouted. "You manipulated my move, your abusive Yugi."

"I'm just playing the game, you said to go all out, you should have used your instincts." Yugi said.

She smiled. "Alright, your turn."

_**Turn 5: Yugi H: 0 LP: 1800**_

Yugi drew his card and threw it in the spell and trap slot. "I activate Card of Sanctity."

Regan nodded and the two of them drew their cards, he drew six and she drew five.

"Now you are going to regret it." Yugi told her. "I activate Dark Hole!"

She watched in horror as her dragon slipped into the darkness and left her field bare. She turned to Yugi with a glare, but she knew he was into the duel so much, that it was just natural to beam back with a strong aura, this only made her glare deepen.

"Now I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior."

_**Alpha the Magnet Warrior Rock/Normal Attack: 1400 Defense: 1700**_

A grey warrior with north and south magnets came onto the field.

"Next I play a card called Turn Escalation." Yugi said.

"What does that do?" she asked him.

"It skips three of your turns and three of my turns, it's like Turn Jump, only this card needs to be played during main phase one."

The turns skipped by and Regan wondered why he wanted to jump the turns. "Why did you do that?"

"So I could do this. I normal summon Beta the Magnet Warrior."

_**Beta the Magnet Warrior Rock/Normal Attack: 1700 Defense: 1600**_

A yellow magnet warrior came to the field.

"Now I activate my facedown card Call of the Haunted to bring back Gamma the Magnet Warrior from my graveyard."

"Dammit," Regan hissed as a pink magnet warrior came to the field. "You have that card."

_**Gamma the Magnet Warrior Rock/Normal Attack: 1500 Defense: 1800**_

Yugi smiled. "That's right, now I sacrifice my three magnet warriors to combine them to create Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!"

_**Valkyrion the Magna Warrior Rock/Effect Attack: 3500 Defense: 3850**_

The three magnet warriors started to disassemble and created a huge warrior the loomed over her monster free field.

"This is it, Valkyrion attack Regan attack." He ordered and the warrior charged towards her.

A small smirk formed on her lips. "You think so? I activate my face down, Mirror Force."

His monster exploded and disappeared off the field. "Now look who's being manipulative."

She giggled. "Is it my turn?"

"I set my last card and end my turn."

**Turn 12: Regan H: 6 LP: 2400**

She drew her card and looked at her hand. There wasn't anything that she could work with, all her high monsters decided to show up without any means to being summoned, except for one card. "I summon out Card Drawer Dragon."

_**Card Drawer Dragon Dragon/Effect Attack: 1300 Defense: 500**_

A little brown dragon came to the field that seemed really excited.

"What does he do? I've never seen him before." Yugi said.

"Well, this is the first time he is being summoned." Regan explained. "When he attacks someone directly, you have to draw two cards."

"Well he seems adorable." He smiled.

"Right now he does, he won't be when he comes for your life points. CDD attack Yugi directly."

The dragon stopped jumping around and turned his eyes on Yugi. Yugi took a step back and then the dragon ran over to him with speed and opened his mouth to show hundreds of sharp pointy teeth.

"Ah, not so cute anymore," Yugi said and the monster jumped and smashed his tail into his chest sending him to the ground and the monster gnawed on his arm. "Ouch, off!"

Regan whistled and the dragon flew back. Yugi stood up and glared in Regan's direction. She smiled. "Now draw two cards, you need to spend in order to gain."

"I would have just accepted the smash to the floor; I didn't need a display of how sharp those razors are."

"At least they aren't rusty right?" She laughed as he drew the cards with a shudder. "I activate Life Giver which gives me 100 life points. Turn end."

**Turn 13: Yugi H: 2 LP: 500**

Yugi drew his card and smirked. "I fuse my Berfomet and my Gazelle the King of Mystical Beasts in my hand to summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!"

_**Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast Beast/Fusion/Effect Attack: 2100 Defense: 1800**_

A brown, white winged beast came to the field with a roar and her dragon took a step back, not that she could blame him.

"Chimera, attack the dragon!"

The chimera bit off the dragon's head and Regan slipped the card into the grave as her life points dropped to 900.

"Your turn Regan."

**Turn 13: Regan H: 5 LP: 900**

She drew her card and was more than surprised at her draw. She looked at the field and then back to her hand. "Yugi, this match is over."

He gave a confused face. "How so?"

"I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down." She said as she placed the card in the slot. A twister appeared and destroyed his facedown card, but not without revealing it was Mirror Force. She looked back into her hand drew a card. "I summon Abaki and I use it to attack your Chimera."

_**Abaki Fiend/Effect Attack: 1700 Defense: 1000**_

A red monster appeared on the field with a big spiky club.

"But, that's suicide, Abaki will be destroyed" Yugi told her as Abaki started to run towards the Chimera.

"I know," Regan announced as chimera swiped at the red monster and it was destroyed. She lost 400 life points. "But since I can't beat you, I'm taking you down with me."

"What do you – oh wait, that duel puzzle." Yugi said and then crossed his arms impressed, "Abaki's effect."

"Right, when Abaki is sent to the graveyard both players take 500 points of damage and since we both have 500-"

Spikes came from her graveyard and hit them both stopping her from finishing her sentence, it hurt.

**Yugi Muto – 0 Regan Heartin – 0 **

**Draw**

The audience was quiet as the holograms disappeared. The host came onto the stage who happened to be Devin this time. "What a duel ladies and gentlemen, who would have thought that a tie would have been the finalist would be both the King and Queen of Games."

The audience started to cheer again and Regan walked to the center and Yugi met her there. '_That was fun, but I hope I don't have to duel you in a setting like this again._'

Yugi smiled grabbing her hand. '_Me neither, sorry about your card drawer dragon, you looked really upset about it disappearing._'

'_It doesn't matter,_' Regan replied and turned her attention to Devin. She was starting to wonder what he was going to do to figure out who would play a match game with him.

"Regan, Yugi, because of the events of the tournament, I have decided to shorten it by only having one game, winner takes all, but the question is, which one wants to face me?"

Yugi and Regan looked at each other. They both did and they both didn't want the other to go against him due to the _events_ within the tournament.

"Hmm, you two can't seem to decide, so a coin toss then." Devin said and before Regan could say anything he flipped a coin that seemingly appeared from nowhere it went so high, Regan didn't know he was going to be able to catch it when it came down again. "So call it in the air, heads or tails?"

"Tails." Regan answered.

"Heads then for me." Yugi added and then looked her in the eye. '_I hope he isn't an enemy as well._'

Regan nodded. The coin finally came down and his flipped it over with his hand covering it. He lifted his hand and a moose head was facing the sky.

"It's Tails. So Regan you will face me in an hour's time right here and if you want to you can bring a few of your friends down onto the stage as well for a close up match."

She didn't know how she felt about bringing some of her friends or her winning, but she gave a nodded with a fake smile and then left the stage as the audience cheered and Yugi's warm hand in her now chilled hand.

_**Chapter 5 complete, next chapter The Final Battle coming soon!**_

_**Review, follow, favorite etc.**_


	44. Vol 6: C6: Final Battle

_**Chapter update! I stayed up all night to get this done, now, to go to bed or to not go to bed, this is the question :D Hope you enjoy, I worked really hard on this duel and have only been avoiding it since Monday. Oh yea, It's also really, really, really long.**_

**Chapter 6**

**Final Battle**

12:10PM

Regan tightened her grip on Yugi's hand as they walked away from the stadium and into the challenger's hall. Something was different about Devin, like the first day they saw him on the stage. Her stomach twisted and had to fight the urge to curl up in a ball. Maybe it wasn't him that was causing her stomach to eat itself, but her fear. But what could she possibly be afraid of? There were a lot of things, but nothing she could think of that were around Devin. But maybe that was what she feared was the unknown pieces that were being played by him, if he was playing any at all. She pulled him into the challenger's room and shut the door behind them. The lights came on their own.

"What are we doing in here?" Yugi asked before turning to her. He gave her a questioning look. "Are you sure you want to go against Devin?"

"No," Regan replied after a moment. "But I won't back down. If there is something he is hiding I will find it in our game. I just hope it isn't something terrible."

"Maybe I should-"

"No. You have fought against enemy after enemy in each major tournament. You shouldn't have to have the world on your shoulders all the time. Besides, Devin could be some poor host that has wanted to participate in the tournament and that could be why he hasn't cancelled it. He probably just wants to go against the best to see how good he is."

"Sounds like a very optimistic view, but still there is that chance."

"Then cheer for me and believe in me, like you said you would last night."

He looked like he was going to argue, but he didn't and Regan was grateful he didn't. He smiled and nodded. "Alright, just be careful if everything goes bad."

"When am I not careful?"

"Every time when you need to be," Yugi stated.

"I try," She said scrunching up her nose for a second and then looked happily at him. "Thank you, Yugi."

They left the room and walked to the end of the hall to find all her friends standing there. She looked at each one of them and knew what they wanted from her and she already had her answer.

"So we are all coming down with you to the floor right?" Joey asked.

She shook her head. "There is no way to tell what Devin has planned if he has anything planned at all."

"Well if has nothing planned then we miss the front row seats."

"Yea and if he does then you have front row seats of being victims." Regan retorted. "It would be better if you go front row seats… but not floor seats, I don't want anyone to be in the way if something does go out the window."

"If you want to go alone that's fine." Téa sighed, surprising Regan out of her mind, but she wasn't finished. "But, you take Atem and Yugi with you, at least then you have some back up if any magical funny business starts up."

"Like that's going to happen, do you really think two Mutos are going to do anything?" Her brother said from the left and Regan turned to him as he was walking down the hall with Mokuba.

"Three actually." Kayama stated.

"I'm going with you as well,"

"So you can join your magic buddies?" Joey asked slyly.

Kaiba turned to him with a glare. "No so I can protect my sister if something does go wrong, something you were never good at Wheeler."

"Don't bring sibling relationships into this, because I can name a few where you weren't so kind to Mokuba."

"Enough bickering and save it for after we get through this tournament!" Téa ordered them. They both stayed quiet and she turned to Regan. "Now, do you need any help with your deck Regan?"

Regan looked at her deck. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to look it over."

00000

Regan confidently walked into the stadium with Atem, Yugi, Seto and Kayama behind her. The crowds cheered and Regan heard a whistle from the first row. She turned to it and saw the rest of her friends and her other brother sitting safely in the crowd. She smiled to them and waved. She might as well show that she was having a good time. For all she knew, the duel was going to be a really fun duel to remember. They walked up the stairs of the stage. There were some chairs placed and two people that were waiting for them. One was Devin who had a duel disk on and the other was-.

"Why is Jade up here?" Seto demanded as the woman was sitting on Devin's side of the field in a chair quietly.

"She's my guest, besides, why can't a mother see her daughter's greatest achievement?" Devin asked back. Nobody gave him an answer as they left Regan standing on her side of the stage. The air suddenly felt tight as the silence in the room continued. There was a quick smirk from Devin that Regan almost missed and she activated her disk and placed in her deck. Devin did the same and the tension continued to rise. She took a look over at Jade and not once had the woman looked away from the ground.

"Game start!" Devin shouted suddenly and then the lights dimmed in the room.

Regan gritted her teeth as the familiar atmosphere of dread came down like torrential rain and the area around the stage started to turn purple and black as the Shadow Realm wrapped around them. She could hear the audience on the outside as they gasped in shock and fear.

"I have to say, I don't really miss this place." Kayama commented.

"I knew something like this was going to happen." She sighed in annoyance.

"Well you knew correctly then." Devin laughed. "Don't worry; the entire audience can see our duel and hear us as well."

"You're sick, just like a certain demon I know. You're working for Dark Matter."

"You are on a roll. Got anything else you want to tell me?"

"Yea, I'm going to win this game and you are going to get the side effect of this realm." Regan hissed at him.

"Wouldn't that be killing someone?"

"I'm not killing someone; I'm killing a demon, because you're not human. That's why we sensitive people have been the ones to question you and your motives."

"Too bad you were too late to do anything about this game, now my master will be happy that you will be with him."

"Like that's will ever happen." Regan challenged sharply. "Now are we going to duel or are you going to surrender so I don't have to waste my time?"

"Oh, we'll start playing, but to make this more interesting, let's set the Life Point count at 8000."

"Fine, it doesn't matter to me anyway, hell you can go first while you are at it."

**Devin Scape VS Regan Heartin**

Devin – 8000 Regan – 8000

**Turn 1: Devin H: 5 LP: 8000**

"Why, you are so kind. I'll place a set a monster and place a facedown card and end my turn.

**Turn 2: Regan H: 5 LP: 8000**

She didn't like the simple layout; she needed to figure out what deck he was using as well as how the Shadow Game worked as it seemed he wasn't going to tell her any answers. "I activate Mausoleum of the Emperor."

She placed her card down, but Devin hit a button on his field. "Sorry, but I activate Dark Bribe."

She placed her card in the grave and drew a card from her deck. "I activate my Star Blast and give up 2000 life points to summon Guardian Angel Joan!"

_**Guardian Angel Joan Angel/Effect Attack: 2800 Defense: 2000**_

A white clothed with red hair appeared on the field. The shadow realm seemed to brighten in her presences and Regan smiled. But so did Devin and Regan was not pleased. "Joan, attack his facedown card with Angelic Sphere!"

Joan raised her hands and shot an orb of light at the facedown and it shattered showing it to be Sangan.

"You may get 1000 life points out of the attack, but you helped me more than yourself. Now I get to add a monster to my hand." Devin didn't even bother to pull out his deck as he just summoned the card from it. It flew from the deck and into his hand.

"I set a facedown and end my turn." She said as she placed her card down.

**Turn 3: Devin H: 5 LP: 8000**

"Well I guess it's time to get this duel started. I summon Cure Mermaid." Devin stated as he placed the card on the field.

_**Cure Mermaid Fish/Effect Attack: 1500 Defense: 800**_

A mermaid with a red tail and a pink top with blond hair appeared on the field in front of Devin and grinned evilly at Regan. Regan ignored it and waited for Devin to continue his move.

"Next I activate the spell card Messenger of Peace, so now none of our monsters with over 1500 attack can actually attack."

"Got anything else to hide behind coward?" She asked him.

"Yes, I place three facedown cards and then it's your turn."

**Turn 4: Regan H: 3 LP: 7000**

She drew her card and placed it on the board. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and-"

"I activate Magic Jammer; I negate your attack by discarding my card to the graveyard."

She clenched her jaw in frustration; she was getting annoyed at her spell cards being negated each turn. "I summon Mirage Dragon and set one card and since I can't attack, I end my turn."

**Turn 5: Devin H: 0 LP: 8000**

"During the Standby Phase, not only do I have to pay 100 life points to keep my card on the field, I get 800 from my mermaid, so really I'm not losing any life points at all." Devin said with a smile and Regan watched his life point grow, but not the correct amount.

"Hey why did you just gain 900 life points?"

"You remember that card I discarded, that was Marie the Fallen One and she gives me two hundred life points every Standby Phase as well."

So far she hadn't seen what the worse of this game had, but the game was barely moving anyway. Her eyes narrowed at Devin's grin.

"Regan, he's got something, brace yourself." Yugi told her from the sidelines.

She had almost forgotten that her friends, boyfriend and brother were there. She looked over at them quickly and nodded. She also noticed that the audience was a lot quieter now and she didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Now let's have the fun begin. I activate my Bad Reaction to Simochi."

"No you don't I activate my face down, Seven Tools of the Bandit and by giving up 1000 life points you trap is negated." She replied, figuring out the deck being an anti-cure one.

"Nice try, but you gave up points for nothing; I activate my other face down, Fake Trap. Now my Fake Trap takes the hit instead of my Bad Reaction to Simochi."

The facedown card that was facedown flipped up and ghostly hands started to appear from it and started to float aimlessly about the realm. She didn't know what the card did in the Shadow Realm, but she didn't feel like figuring it out either.

"Now from my hand I activate Upstart Goblin, I get to draw a card and you get a 1000 life points. Pretty good deal if I say for myself." Devin chimed and Regan tilted her head to the side when her life points didn't rise when he drew a card. A savage grin appeared on his face. "Too bad my trap card deals healing points to my opponent as damage instead."

Her eyes widened and the hands stopped floating and turned their clawed hands towards her. She tried to block all the attacks with her aura but they went through her terrible barrier and attacked her. They scratched at her and then she heard metal snapping. She looked down and before she knew it her chain that held her puzzle was cut and her puzzle thrown over to her guests. Almost immediately the effects of the attack doubled in pain and she couldn't help but let out a scream in pain. They left her and she dropped to a knee. She felt blood dripping from the claw marks and her balance within her aura not so balanced. She also didn't like having the feeling that Nile wasn't with her anymore.

"Regan!" Yugi called out, she heard a foot step right before Devin shouted in his direction.

"You take another step out of that area, you'll be dead before you would even know it and your soul sacrificed to Zorc, I'm sure he would be pleased to see you."

She got up painfully, but put on a smirk anyway. "It's fine Yugi, I'll just have to be more careful."

"But you need the-"

"No, I can get by, its fine. I've survived longer without it before I'm sure half an hour won't do any damage."

"Devin, please she needs her item, at least allow her to get it." Jade suddenly spoke and Regan noticed she was out of her seat.

"Shut up, the only reason why you are standing there is because I decided to give a fuck and allow you to say what you wanted to say. Now, let me finish my turn and then say your little story."

Regan looked at her former mother in confusion but she didn't look back. Just at the puzzle worriedly. "Fine."

"Thank you, now I summon Fire Princess in attack mode."

_**Fire Princess Pyro/Effect Attack: 1300 Defense: 1500**_

She would have made a joke, but the flame princess was just way too deadly in the situation she was in. as her red and orange dress danced like fire when she appeared on the field.

"And that ends my turn."

**Turn 6: Regan H: 2 LP: 5000**

"Jade make it fast, I want to end this duel ASAP." Regan told her.

Jade finally looked at her and Regan felt sorrow come from the women, true sorrow. "I'm sorry Regan for everything. All the things that were said and the things I did in the past. The reason why I gave you the money and the reason I left was to come to Canada and deal with the group that started this. In the end, I was unsuccessful and I was kicked out. Then I got an invite to this tournament a few days after it had started. I had not realized that this man here was not who he said he was until the two days ago, after all the attacks.

"Devin was the one in charge of them and when I found this out, I tried to do what was necessary to try and get his attention before today's final game of the tournament. That's why I used that sleeping drug on Atem. I tried to look like the villain you have imagined me as and tried to keep you out of danger as much as possible. But last night, I couldn't hold my end, I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. You especially Kayama, I betrayed your trust and went with power over everything else. I recognized my mistake when Regan came to me after school after she met Brittney." Jade collapsed in her chair. "I am so, so sorry."

"Using more of your manipulative words won't solve anything, if you ask me; I think you are trying to exploit us." Seto growled in her direction, but Regan picked something up that he missed.

"She's telling the truth." She interrupted. "Maybe it's because my aura isn't balance, but I can tell if she's lying or not and this case she isn't, she means it."

"She's right Kaiba." Yugi told him. "Even I can tell."

"Doesn't matter, I'm not forgiving her." Kaiba stated.

"I wasn't asking for your forgiveness, I already knew I would get no such thing from you. You are more of a justification person than many give you credit for Seto." Jade told him. "You always have been, but I was asking for Regan's forgiveness, my actions caused more of an impact of her than you and even as we speak her life is in grave danger and it's not because of this Shadow Game. There are still others that will pick up where I started."

"I'll think about it." Regan answered after a moment of silence. She turned to her hand. "I play Pot of Greed." She drew two cards. "I play a set monster and place one card facedown Turn end."

**Turn 7: Devin H: 0 LP: 8900**

"Ah such a great tale, but now we must head back to the action." Devin said as he drew his card. "This is my standby phase and now I lose a hundred from my Messenger card, but I also gain eight hundred from my Mermaid. But because I gained health, my Fire Princess's effect activate. Do you know what that means Regan?"

She watched as a fireball formed in Fire Princess's hand. "I'm well aware of what that means."

"Good, now this is going to hurt a little." Fire Princess, with a hungry grin, threw the fireball at her. And Devin smiled. "Ah who am I kidding; this is going to hurt a lot."

Guardian Angel Joan stood in front of Regan, but the fireball went right through the angel. The fireball hit Regan with a force so hard; it knocked the breath out of her. She flew backwards and landed on the edge of the stage with a squeak. She laid there for a moment until the sky stopped spinning and heard her brother shouting at her to get up.

"Arg, give me a damn moment!" She hissed. "I'm not standing up just to pass out; you have to make the stars go away and the world to stop spinning first."

"Don't get up in five seconds; I'll count it as a forfeit." Devin responded.

She got up without any issues as rage built in her. She swiftly walked over to spot and glared Devin down. "How about if you do count it as a forfeit, you are obvious afraid of what my next move is."

"You forget my Marie gives me another two hundred life points. That means Fire Princess gets to hit you again."

"I hate you." Regan said as she braced herself better. The fireball hit her and she was still thrown off her feet and onto her back. She could feel a fever rising like it had back in the Dragon Slayers' hideout.

"Regan are you okay?" Kayama asked as she stood up. "You look pale and I don't think it's from you being tossed around the room."

She smiled, though it hurt a little from the scratches on her face. "I'm okay."

"You won't be because now I sacrifice your Guardian Angel Joan and your Mirage Dragon for your brand new monster."

"No, not that thing!" Yugi cried out as her monsters disappeared from the field. "Regan!"

"Here's a nice gift for you, my Lava Golem!"

_**Lava Golem Fiend/Effect Attack: 3000 Defense: 2500**_

A cage dropped around her and a low growl appeared from behind her. She turned around and backed away to the far end of the cage. A lava monster stood there and lava from the beast started to drip lava into the cage every so often. It growled at her and she hissed back causing it to go into silence. Her sideline buddies all gave her a dumbfounded look. She sighed in relief that they had instead of one of worry that they had on their faces all game.

"Now I place my other two monsters into defense mode and end my turn."

_**Turn 8: Regan H: 3 LP: 4000**_

She drew her card and then felt her hand burn. She held her tongue and turned to the lava monster that just melted on her making her lose a thousand life points. "Fuck off, I'm trying to make a move and then you can go to where ever the hell you came from." The monster seemed upset and moved back slightly. She sighed and turned back to the monster. "Sorry, just let me make my move; I don't need to be in anymore pain from this psychotic game."

"How the hell does she do it?" Atem asked off to the sidelines.

"Does what?" The three other males asked.

"Make the monsters that are on her side of the field work with her; even though they weren't hers in the first place."

"Atem," Seto started. "Ask Yugi, she does it to him too."

"All she has to do is look at you and you are at her mercy." Yugi shot back at Seto.

"And when did that ever happen?"

"The noodles from yesterday ring any bells." Kayama told him.

"Can you zip it or I'll cut out your tongues." Devin threatened.

The four of them rolled their eyes and Regan smirked. She looked at her card and was happy to see it. "I activate Card of Sanctity."

"Why are you so helpful suddenly?"

She looked at the four cards she drew. "I'm not, this duel ends now! First I flip summon my facedown monster, Masked Dragon!"

_**Masked Dragon Dragon/Effect Attack: 1400 Defense: 1100**_

A red and white masked dragon appeared on the field.

"Now I activate my first facedown card DNA Surgery and I choose dragons as the species."

All the monsters on the field started to gain dragon features except for masked dragon, since he was already a dragon. The two ladies on Devin's side grew scales and had dragon eyes. Her lava golem was still made out of lava, but he grew wings made of glowing hot rock.

"Next, I activate Polymerization and fuse the two dragons on my field with the three in my hand to summon Five-Headed Dragon."

_**Five-Headed Dragon Dragon/Fusion/Effect Attack: 5000 Defense: 5000**_

She added the four dragon cards to her graveyard and Lava Golem went back to Devin's grave. The five dragon types formed into a large multi headed dragon with different attributes on the heads and a yellow body.

"Big deal, you still can't attack." Devin yawned.

"Shut up before I cut out your tongue and let me finish my turn." Devin shut his mouth and Regan pulled another card from her hand. "I activate Dragon's Mirror and remove my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord, Lightpulsar, Masked Dragon and my Mirage Dragon to summon another Five-Headed Dragon! But, that's not all that I'm doing." She took a breather and summoned her other large dragon onto the field. "I activate my second facedown, Return from the Different Dimension. By giving up half my life points, I bring back Red-Eyes, Lightpulsar and Van'Dalgyon."

_**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Dragon/Effect Attack: 2800 Defense: 2400**_

_**Lightpulsar Dragon/Effect Attack: 2500 Defense: 1500**_

_**Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord Dragon/Effect Attack: 2800 Defense: 2500**_

The three dragons appeared on the field and she could tell none of her five dragons were very pleased with the demon in front of them.

"You still can't attack me."

"I still have one more card in my hand." She replied and turned it to him. "I activate Heavy Storm to destroy all you backfield!"

"WHAT!" Devin yelled in panic and Regan finally felt in charge of the duel.

"Alright!" The three Mutos shouted at the same time and it sounded great to Regan's ears.

"Red-Eyes, Lightpulsar, attack Fire Princess and Cure Mermaid."

The two dragons when in a stuck the female monsters and they cried as they disappeared. She turned to Van'Dalgyon and nodded.

He grinned as much as a dragon could grin and cracked his knuckles. "This is going to hurt a little. Ah who am I kidding, this is going to hurt a lot." Her dragon mimicked the demon and then smashed him into the ground with his fist. Van'Dalgyon proceeded to walk away as Devin's life points dropped to 7000.

"Now my two Five-Headed Dragons, direct attack and end this duel!"

The two yellow bodied dragons cried out ten different cries and then shot out ten different attacks. They all stuck Devin as he was starting to get up and sent him flying into the edge of the shadow realm, only for him to bounce back onto the stage and landed on his face.

**Devin – 0 Regan – 1500**

**Winner Regan **

"You have been defeated." Regan told Devin who was across the shadow realm as his life points dropped to Zero. "You will no longer be around to help your master Dark Matter."

The man that seemed to have an unnatural beauty was horrified that he had lost as he stood up. Her monsters disappeared and left the field barren. She didn't know if the audience was still watching or if it was still being recorded. Regan was in extremely tight situations throughout the duel and she was ready to pass out on the spot, but remained standing. The duel had given her injuries that she had before with her unbalanced aura. She was short out of breath and having a hard time keeping focus as her fever rose.

"Regan, are you alright?" Her boyfriend called from the sidelines.

"I-I'm fine, Yugi." She lied.

She knew that if she did pass out, then she wouldn't make it out of here alive. Her opponent completely drained her of her physical strength and the Trinity she possessed. But even after she had won she was still not relieved; there was still something very wrong. The man was horrified the he lost the duel, but all in all he looked like he had completed what his task was.

"I'm sorry for this, but I cannot let you leave here, the way you are." Devin stated with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Regan asked, "You should have been sucked into the shadow realm."

"Ah, but you see, since my master's master is dead; this means all demons are completely immune by the effects of our realm, at least demons that are working for him."

"WHAT?" Yugi, the Pharaoh and herself said all together.

"In fact I have a present for your win, catch."

The Gamer's Trials host lifted his hands in the air. And before Regan realized what was happening, he shot a black ball towards her that was going a hundred miles per hour. There were no words for what happened as it came towards her. And without thinking or as if someone forced her, she created an aura force field with every ounce of her strength stopping the ball from advancing. She screamed as she felt her essence leaving her body and being sucked into the sphere which grew bigger every millisecond.

"Regan, stop it! What are you doing?" Yugi asked in pain as is he started to feel the effects of the ball as it grew and came closer towards him, his father, Seto and Atem. She watched as the aura shield looked like it was drawing everything she had left, without being able to control anything that was radiating off her body.

"I can't!" She screamed as the pain boosted up a notch. Then she started to feel extremely weak as the ball of aura the surrounded her started to glow as she felt herself lift off the ground. Her limbs went limp and she felt her head roll back as she stared out into the endless void.

"Help me," Was all that she managed to whisper feeling her breathing slowing as well as her heart rate.

Her puzzle wasn't on her to keep the magic away. It was off to the side where the Bad Reaction to Simochi had broken the chain off of her. The magic that Devin had created was doing its job nicely. It slowly started to draw out Regan's aura and started to drag out her very life force and her soul. Off to the side she heard Yugi and Seto argue with Atem and Kayama.

"We have to help her!" Seto yelled.

"We cannot get any closer even this far away the ball is draining us of our own auras. Can you imagine what it could do to us if we were as close to it as Regan is right now?" Atem shot back.

"All the more reason to help, she has no control and by the looks of it; he is draining everything and killing her." Yugi told his friend urgently. "She has a whole lot of aura and her very soul is slipping away as we speak, if this continues and she is sucked dry. She is going to be dead!"

"I know, and the ball is already half the size of the duel stand as it is and it still looks like her soul will be long gone along with her life force by the time her aura is gone." Atem answered in complete guilt.

"There has to be something that we can do without getting close to it." Kayama said.

Regan got another jolt from power surge through her making her limbs have feeling again as her aura reserves had just be breached. The pain was beyond unbearable making tears of pain fall as she screamed again. The reserves gave her energy again making her able to struggle against the ball of blackness. Her heart rate was probably right through the roof and her breathing much faster than she would like it to be.

"Yes, look at all this power." Devin exclaimed as the ball grew faster than it had before.

She watched the ball move closer to her and had an instinct that was written in every human being's DNA. She knew that she was going to die, or at least this body will; her soul would be trapped inside of the giant bubble placed in front of her. She never really got scared; she feared hospitals which was one of her only fears other than losing her friends and her newly obtained brothers.

She had faced death many times over, but nothing scared her more than this; having to watch her boyfriend and her brother watch her die right in front of their eyes with them not being able to do a fucking thing. Panic rose in her chest as she felt her soul try to leave her body. She tried to hang on by imaging that the last bit of her aura that she did command wrap itself around the glowing white orb that was inside of her.

"Stop it! Somebody help me!" She screamed as the ball tried to break the cage that she created around her soul.

"Stop fighting already. If anyone got close to you they would die, and if someone tried to destroy the absorbing ball now, they would be lucky to come with all their pieces intact. Nice job, you are destroying yourself and the more you feed, the stronger it gets. And of course because the ball sucks in everything the victim has no choice but to feed it." The demon answered with laughter.

"It's a parasite." Yugi stated in awe and frustration as he listened to her screams in pain.

"Make it stop. Stop it Devin!" Seto yelled at the demon trying hard not to show fear.

"No, why should I? I am watching the most powerful aura I have ever seen being sucked away." Devin laughed and continued, "Hell, I am watching a person that has so much aura that we could be here for days with her long dead and it would be here still, sucking her like a frosty."

"You sick motherfucker." Said someone Regan thought she knew, but between the screams that came from her mouth and her mind racing to find answers that would never equal the problem at hand she couldn't tell. Her vision started to blacken on the edges as an aura strand let go from its position, but still caught the movement that came from beside Devin.

Devin looked over at Jade. "You calling this sick, from what I heard, you've done worse."

Jade growled. "I hope you get a death worse than my own."

"I'm sorry to say, but you too late, the last few strands holding in your soul, Regan, is about to let go." Devin said ignoring Jade.

"Wha- what are you talking about?" Regan asked with a forceful edge to her voice, trying to look like she could still put up a fight.

"Oh I have been waiting to try this for millennia." Devin answered giddily. He moved his arm towards her and pieces of the ball stretched out towards her. Regan tried to move out of her floating position when she found herself against a wall and her hands and feet attached to it by hand cuffs.

"Regan!" Seto shouted and started to head towards the ball then was thrown back hitting the other two teenagers behind him. Kayama barely got out of the way.

"Nice try, but now even you can't get close to even die trying to help her." Devin told the four gentlemen no more than twenty feet away.

Regan watched as the line of the black ball started to close in, completely terrified as the pit of her stomach; she started to grow with despair. She struggled against the cuffs that held her placed. Then everything stopped inside her as the black line connected with her chest.

She felt it trying to get at what she was holding on for dear life. She looked at it with unseeing eyes as each of her senses turned off one by one. Her mind tried to fight off the black thing that had collected all the strands of aura surrounding her soul except for one. Then the last one let go and her soul was on the border line of entering the absorbing ball and leaving her body.

She focused on her sight again, feeling like it was going to be the last time. She couldn't keep up with holding her soul anymore. Her life force was pretty much gone and only a little bit that was left had surrounded the soul that was left and looked at her friends, her love, and her brother. "I'm sorry; I think this is the end for me."

"Regan what are talking about, what is that black line?" Atem asked for the four males.

"It has found-" Regan coughed in restrain and found there was blood. "It has found my soul, I can't keep it in."

"Regan, you're coughing up blood, and what do you mean it has found your soul?" Yugi asked

"It found it!" She yelled as Devin jerked his hand back like he was trying to pull out a carrot and the black thing did the same not succeeding in its task. "He is trying to rip it out of me. I'm scared, I don't want to go. That ball has everything almost all of my life force, but my aura… it is still strong and steady. My soul is all that's left that the ball hasn't got, I-I'm not going to make it this time." Regan told them in pain. The looks on their faces made it worse and she had to look away. She suddenly became very angry feeling her brother's rage. "I don't want to die, I want to live, let me go!"

Then she felt the black thing lose grip of her soul that immediately retreated when she out-lashed the anger she gathered from her brother at the fiend that was pushed back.

Devin growled, "How dare you gather Seto Kaiba's anger against me!"

"Kaiba give off more anger." Yugi told the confused CEO.

"What?"

"Just think it, think of everything that pissed you off, think of everything that you hate." Atem answered.

Regan felt the pulses of anger and rage coming off of her brother; there was so much of it that seemed to completely cloud her other emotions.

She sent a charged anger blast at the host. He was blasted back then smiled as he got back up again a few moments later.

"Okay I get it, he's getting you angry and you're sending that to me in a power blast, but guess what you just lost."

That's when she felt the black arm enter her back and come out the front, than there was blackness for a split second, but when she opened her eyes again she was looking at her limp body. Then she heard the panic. She couldn't comprehend what the words were, but she knew that they were coming from the sidelines. She looked at herself and realized that she was in spirit form.

"What is going on?" She asked.

The words of the panic became clearer and the laugh that Devin was doing had made her try to turn and look, but the black arm held her tightly around her wrists and ankles.

"Regan, Regan hang in there." Yugi called.

She turned her head slightly to see the viewers. Yugi had tears in his eyes and were looking straight at her see through form. Seto's expression was unreadable. He stared blankly between the soulless body and her spirit. She felt the black arm split into smaller arms and started to crawl up her legs and down her arms. She tried to wiggle free from its grasp, but it made her scream in pain.

The black thing was still in the center of her chest on her body and by the grunting that Devin was giving off, there must have been a reason why it hadn't separated itself from her body.

"I told you I don't want to go! I decide when I leave and how, I won't be leaving this way." She tried to yell to her enemy behind her, but wasn't sure he was listening or not.

"Like you have much of a choice," He grunted back making the black arms tighter and faster.

"What do you want with me?"

"You have been told before; you are going to be my master's wife." Devin told her making her remember the first fight against Dark Matter.

0000

"_Well if that is your dream, when it is complete that dream will be gone it is no longer a dream. A dream is a fantasy itself to give a false hope, but it will only destroy the dreamer." Regan stated._

"_As sad as that statement is; it is as true as the planet turns, but that dream is longer a dream it is a promise to myself, for you, Regan Heartin, will be mine."_

_0000_

She felt Devin walk past her and saw him walk up to her body. Though she wasn't how she could feel him touch her face as he lifted it.

"I can see why Dark Matter would take a liking in such a girl. The body itself without the soul itself looks absolutely innocent and peaceful. Like a beautiful flower, but when you add the finishing touches for the soul, you can create the serpent underneath it all."

"Appearance versus reality," Regan answered.

"Exactly, now please let me take you soul out fully so I can get my duty completed."

"Devin…"

"Yes?"

"Go fuck yourself." She told him with anger in her eyes.

"See now I have to harm you, I truly did give you a chance to let go with your own free will so the release process wouldn't hurt. But now I have to snap the connection." He ticked and then he clenched his fist.

The black lines tightened around her even more then the lines separated even more covering her whole body and leaving her head untouched just to allow Devin to hear the struggles and screams she gave off.

"Regan keep fighting that thing. Show that you can't be messed with." Seto yelled at her.

She could see that he had fear in his eyes and what almost seemed like tears. Seeing this made her angry, he never cried, so why should he start. She embraced the pain and kept her mouth shut. She wasn't going to scream any more, it was hurting all of them and this is what Devin wanted.

In the silence Devin sighed and started to allow the black arms pierce her spirit form. She closed her eyes tightly to make herself stay as quiet as possible. She didn't move and she made it look like she had everything under control even though she didn't. She opened an eye and from the corner of it she watched the four of gentlemen relax slightly. The appearance versus reality really was working without a glitch, except that her soul probably wouldn't last for another minute. She felt another tug again, and the main arm separated from her body.

"And the crowd goes wild as Devin Scape succeeds in separating this soul." Devin laughed.

"Let me go!" She ordered finally speaking.

"Say goodbye." He said and before she could get another word out she was pulled into the ball faster than the drop zone at a fair making her scream then everything went black.

She opened her eyes again to find herself in a void like the one that weirdo made in Yugi's dreams. She walked around the area when she heard a yell from Seto. She ran towards the bubbles edge trying to break out, but she was rebounded.

"Seto, Yugi, Kayama, Atem; I'm still here! Somebody help!" She yelled in the middle of the small round dome.

"Heh, there is no point in yelling." The same stranger from Yugi's nightmares said. "They can't hear you and you are all alone."

There was a force that seemed to take a dramatic effect on her as she felt all of her hope and will disappear. She was as weak as a newborn child and fell to her knees in despair. She knew that there was nothing that could get her out of this dungeon cell that was created by her own aura, she was completely alone and she had a feeling that her body was getting closer and closer to death. For without her life force in there it wouldn't be able to have the will to live.

She stared at the floor looking at all the memories that she and her friends had created over the last month and a half. There was another scream, but she just ignored it. The times Yugi and Atem with herself had in the clothing store to get Atem some new cloths when he returned back to the mortal world. The time she shared when she and Yugi had to complete the science project with the egg to later find out that Joey and Tristan were defeated by her cat.

She felt tears come to her eyes when she thought about Phoenix; he was her first friend and had been for the last four years. The look on Joey and Tristan's face was priceless when they found out that they could hand in their assignment at any time. When she, Mokuba and Seto were in front of Brittney when she told them that Regan was their sister and Brittney had killed their father. More recently her first kiss was only eight days ago and the fun time they had during the water fight. The band they had placed together. Nile's and Ryou's phone conversation. If she was going to die at least that she would feel accomplished-.

"Why are you thinking that you are going to die?" The voice returned again. "You are going to be the master's which means that you are just going to change."

"Change, that's not possible, how?" She responded into the dome.

"Do you remember the Regan you saw before?" It asked.

"Wait you mean changing the heart?!"

"You catch on quickly and you were separated from your body because…?" The voice asked wanting to see if she could get the answers.

"Because it is easier to change the soul with its holders aura and life force under the changer's control. So that means when Dark Matter put Yugi in danger when we first met, he really wanted me to release enough aura energy to have complete access to the soul."

"Bingo and it has already started." It stated with the echoes of someone clapping their hands.

"Well I might as well be dead, change occurs when something dies and something else is born in its place."

"Whatever, but the seed has been planted and-"

Then everything went silent as a loud cracking noise arose. There was a light within the crack and she was sucked out of the dome.

She opened her eyes again, to see herself on the ground of the dueling area she was just in as she heard Atem curse in ancient Egyptian. She slowly got up remembering how sore her body was then something clicked into placed. She was in her body! She looked around from her kneeling position. The crazy absorbing bubble was nowhere to be seen and Devin was lying on his back on the floor.

"Regan, are you okay?" Yugi asked.

She turned to look at them. "Who… who got me out of there?"

The four of them looked away, than she saw why. She heard someone grunted in front of her and looked down to see Jade, barely alive. It caught her breath and she started to panic and crawled over to her ignoring the pain. Regan looked at her. She was on her side facing the opposite direction.

"Regan, you were right, I'm not your mother and I was only pretending for the money and for the glory-"

"Shut up." Regan interrupted, "I want to tell you that even though you did all of those things, I forgive you."

Jade remained silent.

"You gave me a place to stay; you acted out your part and made this girl into an intelligent and good girl." Regan choked as she tried to keep her emotions under control. "You taught me, you fed me, and you gave me someone to love and share my darkest secrets to. Mom, you are the person who gave me all those things and you saved my life again. You saved my life when I wanted to go to New York to see the Twin Towers the day they were hit. In fact, you saved every single one of my classmates because you dropped me off at the bus stop late. And now you saved it again. You may have been acting throughout all of these things, but you managed to fool me."

"Thank you Regan, but I do not deserve such gratitude." Jade responded in a whisper.

"You do. You are my mother the one that I only knew; please just hold out so we can go home."

"I wish that could be possible."

"Stop it, you're going to make." Regan told her.

Jade rolled to her back. There was nothing left of her right arm and her right leg. There was a pool of blood gathering where she laid and her right side of her face was in destroyed. There was two ribs sticking out of her skin and looked like they punctured the right lung. What scared her mostly was the blade that was part of Devin's duel disk was placed through her chest where the heart was.

"I am not going home." Jade told her. "I have nothing to go back to."

Regan couldn't hold in any of her emotions and started to show signs at the corner of her eyes. "Yes you do. You have a home, a shop and you have me."

"Trust me I'm not part of your destiny, Dark Matter will-"

"Fuck destiny!" She screamed, "Destiny has no meaning, all it does is to tell people that they can't do the things they want to do. Destiny is supposed to be an already built path of stone; I don't want to follow it! I want the choice to take the road I choose, and this is not it!"

Jade grinned with pain, "There is a choice in the road you take, but no matter which one you choose, I am not down any."

"I'm sorry." Regan cried, "I'm sorry!"

"I know you are and I thank you for your forgiveness." Jade said smiling with glassy eyes. "But I need this thing out of me."

Regan watched as Jade moved her left hand for the blade. "No you can't take it out, you will die."

"Foul is fair and fair is foul." And before she could move Jade ripped the blade from her heart. Blood spat out of her chest and hit Regan across her face as she stared at the limp body.

…

…

_**. . .**_


	45. Vol 6: C7: Fair is Foul and Foul is Fair

_**This is the final chapter of Volume 6, I hope you enjoy it. **_

**Chapter 7**

**Fair is Foul and Foul is Fair; When the Battle has Won and Lost**

"Mom," Regan called, but there was no reaction. "Mom, please wake up."

There was still no reaction as she pulled the bloody body on top of her lap. She rubbed her face into her clothing smelling the lilac laundry soup that she hated. She lifted it again and broke down.

"Mom, mommy please don't leave me." She hugged her dead mother. "Mommy, I'm sorry to get you wrapped up in this and I'm sorry for getting you killed. Please come back. PLEASE!" She cried into her mother, ignoring her confronters.

"Regan, she's gone." Atem said gently.

"No! It can't end this way, it can't. She is my mother, that's all I knew about her until a couple of weeks ago. I loved her; she was everything I had before I came to Japan, before I met Shadi; she just can't leave!" Regan yelled at him, "And all she said was foul is fair and fair is foul, why?"

"Because that is how the world works." Devin stated on his two legs.

"Are you happy now?" Seto yelled at him. "Are you happy that you just destroyed the rest of her childhood, the same one I never had and you just destroyed it."

"Yes I did, didn't I?" Devin grinned like he was enjoying every moment.

"Devin, how dare you?" Regan whispered with her face shadowed; feeling her anger being fueled once again by Seto's. "You killed her, and you are just enjoying the moment, you got what you wanted no matter what way it went. Whether it was me in that thing or having Mom sacrifice herself to save me, either way it seemed like a little girl like me would break down and be completely open for you to collect your piece of this puzzle and head back to that master of yours. But all that you have accomplished is killing a part of me and creating something that no one has seen."

"Oh I'm so scared I think I'm going to join the five of you by crying." Devin mocked.

Regan placed down her mother's body and looked at the man who had just snapped his last lucky strand. Her eyes changed from sad emerald green to fury navy blue. She got up and walked towards him.

"Regan what are you doing?" Yugi asked behind her, but she didn't answer.

"You should be scared." She threatened and she high kicked him in the face and watched him stumble to the side. "That was for working for Dark Matter." She kicked him in the ribs that he left exposed and he crumbled to one knee. "That was for organizing the tournament and for placing everyone in danger." She punched him in the face adding to his stunned looked. "That was for trying to change me." Then she kicked him in in the stomach. "And that was for killing my mother."

He didn't look like he was enjoying it any more, for each attack was powered with rage and aura. It probably wasn't a good idea since her aura was unbalanced, but she didn't care. "Please stop." He asked in pain as he moved his broken jaw and his broken nose.

"Stop, why should I?" She asked in raged. "You didn't stop when I asked instead you laughed. So how does it feel, oh wait you are a demon, why should I care!"

She felt someone wrap their arms around her immobilizing her movement. "Let me go."

"I'm afraid I can do that." The voice whispered. She couldn't recognize it through the pounding of the blood in her ears.

"Why, he killed her!" She yelled flaring up her aura.

"Because I'm afraid that I would lose the girl that I fell in love with." Yugi answered again making her immediately lose her rage, but the aura stayed strong.

Then Seto moved in front of the demon that was on the ground. "And because, this is not you. You aren't the angry, enraged person that you have turned into to get revenge. Confucius said "Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves", you are the one who supposed to be happy with their life, not to go and take a life along with your own."

"What do you mean?" She asked as her aura struck out.

"Your puzzle showed flashbacks off all the memories; all the good times you had over the last month and an half." Her brother explained and Yugi let her go.

She was stunned by what he told her. Staring at her brother she felt the rage get replaced by sadness. She ran into her brother's arms and the two of them sunk to the floor with her in tears. "What is going to happen now?"

"Well, you have to move forward." Seto stated. "You love and care for your friends and they also do in return. You have Mokuba and me as your family as well."

"Family, how are you two related?" Devin asked getting back up again.

"Get with the program, how else was she able to gather Kaiba's anger so easily? It is because they share the same blood." Yugi growled and then knocked Devin out cold with a sucker punch.

She continued to cry, but they weren't just tears sorrow, they were tears of pain and exhaustion which she had no control over. Seto's warmth kept her feeling safe, and she knew that he had cried when she was inside of that bubble when the images where shown to them. But he wouldn't tell even if someone had offered him immortality.

Regan looked up when she noticed a change in the atmosphere about two minutes later. She was still cradled in Seto's arms and tears still flowed through her eyes. The shadow realm started too dispersed and the demon got up, awake from his short nap. The host then was shocked that the audience was still there. The audience though was deathly quiet as they tried to understand what they saw through the screens that they watched up to until the duel finished.

"Yugi, Atem, and Regan you're back!" Joey, Tristan and Téa called to them and started running up to the stage obviously not realizing the silence.

"Big Brother, I glad you're safe." Mokuba yelled happily and caught up with the three teenagers.

Then they got on to the platform, stopping dead in their tracks and realized what the hell was going on Téa immediately covered Mokuba's eyes while Joey blocked Serenity's path and turned them away before they saw anything. Jade was on the other side of the field to where she had first collapsed before the shadow realm and died. The host was damaged up pretty good with the injuries caused by the absorption ball being destroyed; Regan was shaky, crying, in her brother's arms and looked like she guess she looked like she was next to a bomb when it exploded.

"Oh my god, what the hell happened?" Téa asked.

Devin looked around and then vanished by shimmering away.

Regan heard running steps and saw Pegasus run up to the stage. "Everyone please leave the stadium immediately, there will be an announcement later on in the day."

People didn't seem to think twice as they headed out in a hurry, but not so quickly for others to get hurt. Regan turned her head towards Jade's body and immediately regretted it and turned away. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she turned to them. Pegasus was held out the River's Puzzle as he was on one knee to be at her height. She looked at and took it from him. Her aura balanced out and felt Nile's presence within the tiny object, but she was still not feeling her energy restored like it had the last time. "Thank you."

Pegasus stood up. "I suggest you all go back to your rooms. I'll clean this mess up within the next few hours."

"What about her?" Atem asked and Regan knew what he was referring to.

"I want to give her a wake and a funeral, nothing fancy though. I'm sure she had some friends or even family that would like to see her again before she gets placed in the ground." Regan said shakily. She started to stand up, but her legs trembled. Yugi picked her up off the ground. "No, I can walk."

"Unless you can get out of my arms I'm not putting you down." Yugi stated and she didn't bother to struggle, she was too tired to do anything. Seto stood up beside her. "Kaiba, can you make a clear exit for us, I doubt that the path will be empty. Reporters are probably waiting."

"I have wanted to try out a new threat; I wonder how fast those reports will leave." Seto ponder.

"Really, that's the first thing that comes to mind, you testing out a new threat?" Joey asked.

"Joseph," Regan hissed and he paled under her glare. "Save it."

Yugi and Seto walked across the stage and down the stairs, Regan avoided contact of anything on the ground. Pegasus looked at the ground with a sad expression like he was remembering things from his own past. It wasn't long after they descended the stair case that the rest of the group's footsteps were heard in her ears. They walked into the challenger's hall and just as Yugi predicted there were reports barely being kept back by two bouncers. Seto walked ahead and Yugi was not too far from him. She kept her hands and eyes on the puzzle feeling it pulse and she knew Nile would come out later on, but she was probably recovering as well as doing a full checkup. Regan didn't know how the whole… experience was affecting Nile and hopefully they could talk about it afterwards. But then again, did she really want to talk about it?

Suddenly, voices broke into her thoughts, loud, annoying, pestering voices. She looked over and saw that they were really close to the exit and it didn't seem like they were going to be able to use words to get out of the hall. Seto stopped and turned around to them.

"Joey, Tristan, Atem, Kayama, we're going to make a barrier. Even if I did threaten them, there seems to be a few of the stupid ones that I recognize. Atem, Kayama, you get the rear, don't speak, just charge." He whispered just loud enough for the ten of them to hear.

She could practically see the grins on Tristan's and Joey's faces in her mind.

"Alright, now you're speaking my language." Joey answered happily.

"Good, Yugi, Téa, Serenity, Mokuba, stay in the middle, Regan keep a hold of my jacket to keep the group together. Atem, keep your hands on your girlfriend's shoulders to the charge in a clean, small, and efficient way."

"Exactly like a bullet?" Kayama asked.

"Exactly like a bullet, and if we could move just as fast that would be fantastic." Seto agreed.

They got into formation and Regan used her left hand to grab her brother's jacket. She looked up at Yugi's face and realized he was looking down at her. She buried her head into his chest and they were off. Regan felt the compression of Seto trying to get through the herd and Joey and Tristan on the sides keeping the reporters from separating them while Atem and Kayama pushed them forward sealing the encased people inside. It wasn't long that they built momentum and they were through the hoard. They didn't stop running and Regan wondered how Yugi was able to keep going with her in his arms until they reached their room and shut, locked, and barricaded the door.

"Glad to see you made it back in one piece." Grandpa said when they first ran in.

Regan looked away from him as the image of Jade popped into her mind again. She could feel the tears start to swell in her eyes.

Grandpa eyes widened and he placed his hands on his mouth. He sat on the couch and proceeded to twiddle his thumbs without a word.

"Yugi, maybe you should place Regan in the girls' room." Kayama suggested. "She needs sleep after that."

"I don't want to be alone." Regan shook her head as more images of the dark space came. "I certainly don't want to sleep alone."

"You do have Nile." Seto told her.

"I do, but…" she placed her hand on Yugi's feeling its warmth. She couldn't explain it, but she wanted something that was there to comfort her as well, Nile could, but she wanted something, alive.

"Yugi, take her to your room and keep her company."

"Wouldn't you be more efficient in something like this since, you know?" Yugi asked.

"I have things to do, and I'm sure Pegasus will be calling me any second now." Seto replied and just as he finished, his phone started to ring. He took it out of his pocket and sighed. "That man is so predictable."

Yugi didn't say anything and carried Regan to his room. She opened the door for him and he walked in. He placed her on the bed. She took off her shoes and started to feel the bed's comfort seeping into her body. She collapsed onto the bed and Yugi covered her in the blanket. She felt him sitting on the edge of the bed and she looked over at him.

"Can you cuddle with me?" She asked him.

He looked surprise and nodded. "But first, let's get something to place the puzzle around your neck again."

"Like what?"

"I bought something that I wanted to give you after we got back." He told her as he got off the bed. She watched him as he moved to his things and opened one of the pockets. He came back and hand a box in his hand and opened it for her. Inside there was a silver color, Italian link chain. "It's stainless steel, one of the strongest I could find. It shouldn't break or be cut unless you decided to go near a concentrated laser."

She sat up and hugged him as tight as she could, which wasn't as tightly as she wanted to. "Thank you Yugi, thank you for everything." She felt tears starting to fall again and Yugi hugged her back.

"Everything will be alright."

"It certainly can't get any less alright." She sniffled. "Well it could, but I don't want to think about it."

"Then don't," Yugi whispered. He let her go and placed the chain into the River's Puzzle's hoop. He placed it around her neck and crawled over her and sat down beside her on the bed. "Let's just ignore the world for a few hours, just the two of us."

She managed a smile and lied down. He lied next to her. She placed her head on his chest and snuggled as close as she could get. Her moment in the bubble left her empty and alone, but as she lied with Yugi, she felt the emptiness flee. "I love you."

Yugi kissed her on her head. "I love you too."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly knowing he was going to protect her from the outside world, because they were in their own world.

00000

Atem was leaning against the door. He could hear the vultures outside waiting for a helpless soul to let them in. Terry, Clare, their children, Grandpa, Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, and Serenity were all watching America's Funniest Home Videos. It seemed to lighten the mood of the room and Atem smiled slightly at that. He checked the mind link one last time and found that Yugi and Regan were both sleeping. Téa and Mai were in the girls' room packing. Nile was in his room after she sneaked out with Regan's phone without the two of them noticing and was talking to Ryou. He didn't understand why she was talking to him anytime she could, but he didn't bother to ask. What bugged him was what had happened within that absorbing sphere that Devin used. What had it done when Regan's soul was sucked into it? What did it do to his sister? He shook his head and promised himself to ask her about it later. Kaiba's door opened and Kaiba's head popped out. He beckoned Atem with his hand and then disappeared back into the room, not closing the door. Atem sighed and quickly walked over to his room without trying to disturb his friends. He walked into the room and shut the door behind him. Kaiba was sitting on the bed and watching something on the TV.

"News is on." Kaiba started. "That little stunt is all that's being talked about right now."

"I doubt it has the full story." Atem said and sat down beside him. "What's being done about the funeral?"

"It's going to take place in Ottawa, that's where her family is from and many generations are buried there, the wake is the sixteenth and the funeral is the day after."

"That was fast, is there not going to be an investigation on this whole thing?"

"Pegasus cleared the investigation and showed the news reporters and police that Devin was a demon by giving them the live feed. The police can't do anything as demons are apparently not on their list of serve and protect."

"That's on our list." Atem said half-heartily. "I'm presuming we're going home after that."

"Yes, that is nothing else happens to say otherwise."

"That's good." Atem sighed as a visual of tournament played on the screen. "At least we will be able to leave the damn city now."

"We are leaving tonight after Pegasus' closing ceremony; I have a limo picking us up." Kaiba replied. "Some vehicles have been rented and different hotels have been booked for when we arrive in Ottawa."

"You covered everything."

"I'm trying to make this as easy going as possible, I don't want Regan to be dwelling on this and the easier her days are will make her nights easier as well. She was warned, now she needs to accept it."

Atem looked at him in confusion, but he let it go. He knew what it was like to lose someone close to him. He lost his own father and he almost lost Yugi for good during the orichalcos event. "What do you think happened in that orb?"

"I don't know," Kaiba sighed. "I hope nothing that will come back and bite us later. Hopefully, it was supposed to harvest her life and use it to raise Zorc, good thing Jade decided to end it, or we would have an even bigger problem."

"Yes; that we would be."

_**I feel like you guys gave me the silent treatment, not that I blame you :P anyway I'm happy that you guys continue to read my story.**_

_**Next Volume, Volume 7: Threatening Motives**_

_**Review, Favorite, Follow :D**_


	46. Vol 7: C1: Little Voices

_**Sorry for not having a wave of chapters for you guys this weekend, but this is the beginning of the wave :) so I hope you enjoy. Volume 7: Threatening Motives Chapter 1 Begin!**_

**Chapter 1**

**Little Voices**

Wednesday November 16th

7:00pm

People walked into the building giving their regards to Regan as they passed. Yugi stood beside her to keep her company and kept glancing back at her to make sure she was doing alright. She was in a simple short sleeve black dress that Téa bought her the day before. He wore the suit that he had brought to the tournament, without the jacket, and shifted the cuffs on his sleeves every so often. It was about an hour into the wake and many people were coming and going. Kaiba in a black suit, that Yugi had no idea where or when he bought it, was standing farther in the hall watching for any suspicious people in the shadows hiding him scarily well.

The three days passed painfully to Yugi. The tournament had an ending ceremony and everyone seemed to have fake smiles on their faces. Pegasus and the two other creators had tried their best to make the ending happy, but nothing seemed to make his girlfriend smile for very long. They were the ones being celebrated, but even though they won, they didn't. They, Regan, lost more than anything she won from that tournament. She may have beaten Devin, they may have survive all the attacks thrown at them, but it seemed all for nothing. Yugi noticed Regan lost something in that ball and it was his job to figure out what it was, and help her get it back.

Yugi and Regan didn't stay very long after the rewards and with Kaiba's intellect; they went to Jade's temporary residence. When they got there, the manager told them that people had already come to collect her things. Yugi got extremely frustrated and lashed out at the manager for letting strange people in when he knew that Regan was going to come. Regan just told him that it was fine and that they should leave. Yugi, not wanting to upset her, decided to follow her out the door leaving a very scared manager behind. He sighed on the way back to the suite in Terry's taxi. He hoped Regan would move past Jade's death and out of the depression state she was in. He missed hearing her jokes, but more so her smile. He let the thought go, she needed to grieve and he could only image how she was feeling. He needed to give her space when she wanted it for the next few days.

Mai, Serenity, and Grandpa took the plane back home while the rest of them left Toronto in Kaiba's limo. They all thanked Terry and his family with a good bye and a thank you for everything they had done before they left them in the large city. The limo came up to the Novotel late in the night. Yugi thought was about one in the morning. The bellhops came out of the hotel to meet the limo and started to gather their things. Kaiba told the bellhops orders, but Yugi didn't comprehend them as he walked into the hotel tiredly. Mokuba went over to the counter and did his thing as Yugi sat on the couch. He put his head back and closed his eyes. He wondered if he was going to be able to sleep then the couch sunk in beside him. He opened his eyes to see Atem sitting beside him.

"Give her time; things will eventually place themselves back together again." Atem told him and Yugi nodded as a pit started to grow in his stomach.

Someone tapped his shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts. He turned to them and found Regan looking at him with a questioning look and then she smiled a smile that made it to her eyes.

"What are you thinking about, you look funny?" She asked him.

"Nothing really, just wondering how safe it would be to ride with Tristan on the rented motorcycle," He told her.

"You got here safely didn't you?"

"If you call losing half your life to fear, sure."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"You take a trip with him when we get back to Domino; he knows it better there and will give you a personal tour."

Regan's eyes widened. "I'm not sure if I want to or not now."

Yugi smiled. "Are you okay here?"

She tilted her head with a confused look and then nodded. "Yea, where are you off to?"

"I'm going to check on everyone else, make sure they are behaving."

She smiled again with a giggle. "Ok, we are almost done here."

"How much longer?"

"About half hour." her smile wavered.

He kissed her on the forehead. "At least she's not going to get hurt anymore right?"

"I guess so, now go, I don't need Joey and Tristan sleeping some place looking like a bunch of slackers."

"Yes ma'am." Yugi replied and got a glare from Kaiba as he walked passed for no apparent reason. He walked into the next room and found Atem in simple black dress pants and white long sleeve shirt standing so still Yugi thought he was a statue.

Then he walked forward and gave him a grin. "Finally decided to leave the front door?"

"You never know what could happen." Yugi told him. "Everything fine back here?"

"Nothing, everything has been peaceful, exactly how something like this should go, even though death was celebrated back in Egypt."

"If there is going to be one, I don't think we are participating in it."

"Didn't want to in the first place, I wish to fall asleep in my own bed, I miss it."

Yugi smiled. "Well, I'm going to check on the others."

He wandered over to the room where Jade's body was placed for people to view. Téa was sitting on one of the chairs placed around the room. There weren't many people in the room, but enough so it wasn't strange to be in a room alone with someone dead.

"How's everything in here?" Yugi asked her.

"Nobody with any necrophilia problems or suspicious virus that brings dead people to life, so I guess it's going pretty well." Téa sighed. "My parents are going to be livid when I get home, going on another dangerous adventure. As much as I want to go home, I can wait a day and a bit before I return to that."

Yugi rubbed scratched the back of his neck as he thought about his own mother. "That's a good point, but since the tournament is over, we should be smooth sailing from here on out, when we get home, I doubt we'll be so free then though."

"Yea, asses need to be handed out on platters. Are we almost done?"

"Twenty to twenty-five minutes give or take."

"Great, I'm hungry."

Yugi left Téa and walked to the lounge. He opened the slightly opened door and found quite a few people inside. Many were kids passed out of the sofas while few adults talked. Joey, Tristan and his father were playing a game on the floor that involved their Duel Monster cards that seemed to draw in a few of the older children that weren't ready to fall asleep.

He sat down beside Joey. "What are you playing?"

"No idea, but it is making time fly by." Tristan said. "Not all of us can day dream our time away so we decided to make up some rules and then play this game with our cards."

Yugi watched them play. After figuring out the rules himself, he also started to play. Then, someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and met Regan.

"It's time to go?" He asked.

"Yea, time to go back to the hotel." She told him. "The owners are kicking us out after spending hours here; they are taking care of everything."

"That's nice of them." Joey announced as he gathered his cards. "Let's go, we have places to be."

The rest of them gathered up their cards. Joey, Tristan, and Kayama walked out of the room leaving Regan and himself alone. He took a looked her over. "Are you okay, you look really tired?"

She laughed slightly. "As good as I can be right now; I'll be better after tomorrow."

He gave her an unsure look. "Alright, let's head to the front, I'm sure Tristan and Kaiba are ready to go."

She smiled lightly and grabbed his hand. They walked out and headed to the front exit and saw Kaiba and Tristan standing there.

"Ready to go Yugi?" Tristan asked as he threw a helmet at him and Yugi caught it. "Because, you driving us back."

Yugi started putting on his helmet and then he stopped to think about what Tristan had said. "Wait, can you say that again I thought I just heard-"

"Yup, you look wide and awake let's go, drive me to the hotel."

"I don't have a license."

Tristan shrugged and started to drag him out the door. He was hit in the face by the temperature change and Regan stayed at the door with her brother. Yugi turned to where Tristan was dragging him and saw Téa and Atem standing beside their rented motorcycle. He could see Joey and Kayama driving away on their motorcycles. He had no idea why Kaiba thought it was a good idea to rent out motorcycles for them, between the weather and amount it would cost him for the rentals, it seemed like he was enjoying spending money on them to watch them all freeze, except of his little family, Kaiba bought a really expensive car. Regan told him at supper the day before when she had decided to come out of her room that he spent two hundred forty thousand dollars on it.

As he approached, he tried to think of logically things, which were a quite a few, to talk Tristan out of his crazy idea when a grin started to form on Atem's face. On one look upon him Yugi knew who the real culprit was.

"Ready to take a ride?" Atem asked cheekily.

"I can't I don't have a license." Yugi pointed out.

"Didn't stop you from driving a hummer now did it?"

"That was different, there are cops everywhere here. On top of that, this is a motorcycle, something that can tip over or kill both of us just by hitting the break instead of the gas."

"It's just a bike, with a motor."

Yugi sighed. "Why do you want me to drive the bike?"

"So you can get your license that you keep avoiding."

00000

Regan walked in the darkened foggy hallway. She found it hard to breathe as she pulled out her swords. They glowed dimly in the fog as a scream pierced through the air. She started to run towards it. "Yugi! Yugi where are you?"

There was another scream that answered her call as she entered a room that the fog danced on the floor. The room was huge as she looked around to find where Yugi's scream came from. She couldn't see the ceiling as it was as black as most of the room was. Suddenly, the room shook and torches lit themselves as a shadow similar to the sphere that Devin attacked her with appeared from the ground. It grew and Regan saw Yugi wrapped in one of its tentacles.

"Put him down!" She shouted at the thing.

"Regan get out of here!" Yugi shouted before he was devoured into the shadow.

"Yugi!" The room grew darker as a laughed filled the air and she recognized it immediately. "Who are you?"

"I am who I am."

"Don't get biblical on me, tell me who you are or else."

"Or else you fight me with your puny swords, pathetic not to mention predictable."

She started towards him when sounds started to come from the ground. She turned her attention away from the shadow and towards the earth as a skeleton started to climb out of it in front of her. She didn't even bother to charge her swords as she brought them down on the skeleton's head smashing the skull to pieces and other bones that had got in the way of her swing. "You think that will stop me from saving Yugi or anyone else you might have taking? If you do your wrong, I will stop at nothing to protect them!"

"How can you protect others when you can't even protect yourself?" The shadow laughed. Suddenly, a sharp pain went through her lower back as something sliced through it as she screamed. She turned around and saw another skeleton with its sword only second away from plunging into her torso.

000000

She bolted up right in her hotel bed, breathing heavily and in a cold sweat. Then, a sharp pain entered her lower back and she gave out a sharp gasp. She got out of bed and turned on the lights. She put her hand up to the throbbing pain and felt something wet. She looked at her hand and saw blood. "What the-"

She walked over to the mirror in front of the dresser and turned her back towards the door. Her shirt was cut and was stained in her red life essence. She clenched her jaw and took off her shirt throwing it in the garbage. Her skin looked pale next to the red liquid as she examined how bad it was. Then she heard a knock on the door and not a second afterwards hearing it open.

"Ms. Heartin are you-" Roland started as she turned her head to him wide-eyed.

There wasn't a split second of thought before Roland shut the door and started to repeat the word sorry over and over again through the door as she found a bra and a half shirt from the drawers. She placed them on quickly and was so happy that the man had not seen her upper half of her body, but was furious at the fact that he had walked in on her not completely dressed. At least with Yugi, he was her age and she was wearing something similar to a bikini, but Roland, she didn't know how old he was let alone she was wearing anything above. She sighed as she moved to the door, it was the last time she wouldn't lock the door before going to bed. Lesson learned. She opened it to see Roland on his knees and head on the ground in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Heartin. I was just worried that you were in trouble when you cried out sharply a few minutes ago."

"Sorry if I wakened you, I had a nightmare." She apologized. "And for the love of any god, stop addressing me so formally. I hate it."

Roland stood up and looked down at her in concern. "Of course, M-Regan, are you sure you're alright? You look pale and shaken."

She looked up the hallway and sighed as she opened the door all the way. "Come in."

Roland walked in and she closed the door.

"Regan, you're injured."

"Nothing unusual it seems." She replied sighed and wandered into the bathroom. She bent down, holding a back a hiss, and grabbed the first aid kit. She stood again and her hiss was released louder than what she wanted it to be. Roland appeared in the door way and took the kit from her hands.

"Let me."

She didn't argue with him as he led her to the middle of the room. She stood in front of the dresser and Roland knelt down behind her. She could see most of his torso clearly as he went through the medical bag. "What really brought you to my door, besides my sudden cry?"

"Don't think this in the wrong way, but every night at the same time, your light would turn on since we arrived at the hotel." Roland wiped her injury with a wipe nap and she tensed up at its cold touch. "I was wondering what might have caused the repeated incident and when I heard your shout, I thought maybe it was someone else turning on your light."

She looked at the clock that was backwards in the mirror. "What time would that be? I never really checked."

"3:21 and that's because your light would not turn off until the morning sunlight would come in, meaning you would not head back to bed." Roland scolded lightly. "Your brothers and Yugi worry over you very much and have noticed a difference."

"I know, these nightmares don't allow me to go back to sleep. I might just start sleeping in the day time, it seems safer." She told him as she thought about the numbers. They seemed too coincidental to be nothing.

"You can't do that, you have school, cheerleading and gymnastics. All of them require you to attend them in the day time."

"What are you doing up at three thirty in the morning?"

Roland didn't answer right away as he placed on a bandage. "I don't get much sleep anymore."

"Why's that?"

"I think about my life before being your brother's right hand man. My life before it was taken, your brothers were grateful enough to give me this job after my life changing event."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My wife and daughter were killed in an accident right in front of my eyes as they pulled out of the driveway. Ever since then, I haven't been the one to sleep for more than a few hours."

Regan immediately was hit with a wall of sadness and anger as her senses decided to kick into overdrive. Her head gave her a sharp pain, but she ignored it as Roland finished up by wrapping another bandage around her torso for extra protection. "I'm sorry for prying; I wasn't paying attention to your feelings when we slipped into the subject. I should have known better."

"I wanted to tell you it so there is nothing wrong." He stood up. "That should fix that problem."

"What problem?" Someone asked from her combining room door.

She turned to Seto who looked tired and reminded herself to lock all doors. "I hurt myself on the dresser on my way to the bathroom. Roland fixed it up for me after I asked him to when I noticed."

She didn't know if he bought into her lie or not as he sighed. "You need to stop hurting yourself; there are many people out there that wish to do that for you."

"Sorry Seto."

"Thank you Roland for helping after her clumsy being, you can go back to bed if you want to, it's still ridiculously early for anyone one to be up this early."

Roland bowed and proceeded to head out of the room.

"Thank you Roland." Regan told him as he shut the door. She turned to her brother. "What are you doing up? Aren't you flying us home after the funeral?"

"Yes I'm flying people home and it doesn't matter what I'm doing up, what are you doing up, you can see in the dark with ease, there is no reason for you to run into a dresser."

"I wasn't paying attention as I walked; I was slightly disorientated from another nightmare."

"You mean the same one since Jade was killed."

She nodded; she didn't want to answer it with her voice. The images were clear and her back was proof that it slipped through her defenses and was now on a more dangerous path. How it slipped passed and was still wandering about to get that deep into her dream world, she had no idea. Seto walked into her room and collapsed on the bed. "Seto?"

"You not the only with the bad dream now." He muttered.

Regan walked over to her bed and sat down on it. "Sorry it was probably my fault; the River's Puzzle has been acting stranger than usual, probably sent out waves to your room on my dream."

"I don't think it can do that, projections of your thoughts, sure, but I don't think it has that ability. Besides, mine was a little different from yours anyway."

"How so?"

Seto didn't answer as there was a knock on her door and Mokuba came through it with a distressed look on his face.

"Something wrong?" Seto asked him as he sat up.

"Just a nightmare, came here to make sure it wasn't real."

"It wasn't, come in join the club of nightmares." Regan told him as she patted on the bed.

Mokuba walked in and placed himself on the other side of the queen sized bed. They three of them sat there without a word. After a few minutes, Mokuba spoke. "Shouldn't we call someone to start moving Regan's things to the house?"

"I prefer to pack my own things."

"You don't have time for that, you have school." Seto told her. "I'll call now."

He started to rise from the bed but Regan flashed a look to Mokuba and both of them grabbed his arms pulling him back onto the bed.

"Stay here for a bit, I'm sure my stuff can wait." She insisted.

He looked at the two of them. "Now what?"

"Let's just talk." Mokuba answered.

"About what?"

"Anything, let's just chat about something, like movies, or the weather."

"It's cold outside." Regan started. "But it should warm up. I wonder by how much."

"Thirteen degrees." Seto answered.

"You checked didn't you."

"Yes."

They continued to talk about things like Mokuba had suggested. Eventually, they all managed to be on their backs on the bed with each if their heads touching. Then, their moment was broken by the sounds of her alarm.

"Dammit." She sighed not wanting to move.

"What time is that set for?" Seto asked.

"Eight in the morning giving me two hours to get ready."

Seto and Mokuba got up from the bed. "Then, we should leave. You have packing to do as well as get ready."

She wanted to protest as she kneeled on her bed. She was starting to get to know them better, but Seto was right, she had things to do. "Alright, see you at breakfast."

They left to their respected rooms and she locked both doors after they left. She turned to the dresser and pulled out a simple pair of black dress pants and a black shirt. She would have worn the black dress, but she didn't want to be outside where the weather as well as the people could change from good to bad without a warning.

_**Chapter 2 coming soon, hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Review, favorite, follow please and thank you though it's mostly for my personally amusement, I like reading what you guys think.**_


	47. Vol 7: C2: Funeral

_**Sorry for the short chapter… apparently though they happen so I'm not going to bug it. But the chapter is here and the next will be up shortly. I would say tomorrow, but I'm actually trying to hatch myself a Shiny Trapinch and 200 eggs in I still don't have one yet. But I will not give up even though it's 1:2000 something because I have a Ditto from a different country, so it can't be too far away. So anyway enjoy! **_

**Chapter 2**

**Funeral**

12:00 PM

Regan put on some black eye liner and black mascara. Nile came it if the puzzle and sat on the dresser.

"Are you sure want to go to this?"

"No, but I will, it's only proper and then we can go home and then you can see Ryou." Regan told her. "I know you have been waiting to see him. What's with you two anyway?"

"Nothing, we're just friends. After hours of talking on the phone it would be nice just to talk in person."

"Of course."

"Glad to see you are in a better mood."

"I'm accepting it. There is no need to keep mourning about. Nothing can change what happened so I'm letting it go."

Regan sensed Nile looking her over. "That dream is getting stranger every night."

Regan put down the mascara and looked towards her. "It's taking a toll on the both of us isn't it?"

Nile didn't answer.

"That's as good as a yes, what is it doing?"

"I couldn't tell you other than the ability to sense aura is even stronger now."

"Well that's not really a bad thing."

"It can be if it gets too sensitive, headaches, nausea, and other assorted things can come if someone isn't capable of handling it all."

"Well it's a good thing I can handle a little increase in sensitivity. I'll just have to be careful when it comes to anger until I'm used to it again."

Nile smiled. "Let's change the subject, your bags need packing and you need to eat, so let's hurry and get it done."

They got to work and packed her bags after she turned on some music. It was a nice feeling to go back and get back to school. She missed cheerleading and gymnastics and knew she needed to catch up on a lot. Just when they had finish the song In the Arms of an Angel came on and Regan felt tears started to form. It mimicked so perfectly of how everything happened and she couldn't bring herself to turn it off. When it finished, Nile turn on Jeff Dunham and Regan felt a lot better afterwards. When they made sure they had gathered everything, Nile went back inside the River's Puzzle and Regan started down hall for breakfast. When she arrived, Seto was reading the newspaper and was picking at his food. Regan walked around, gathered food on a plate and joined him at the small table.

"Finally decided to eat food?" He questioned.

"Yes," she answered eating her eggs. She took a look at him and saw a smirk in his face as he read. "What's so funny in the newspaper, a good comic?"

"No this is the celebrity section; turns out there are some reporters that are saying that I'm trying to steal my rival's girlfriend."

She was about to take a bit of her toast when the information processed. "Wait, no you can't be serious?"

"I am; they even have a picture to support their claims. I find this highly amusing." He pulled his phone and started to type something in. He looked at it and laughed. "Oh this is perfect."

"What is it?"

He handed her the phone and she looked over it. There was a survey on which one she would end up with, the options being either Yugi or her brother. She scrolled down and saw that there were biographies on Seto, Yugi, and herself and how each one could be compatible. She started to read her own. "I should publish my own biography, this thing has barely any information and what they filled it in with are just assumptions which are not wen true... except for this one line, I do like Winnie the Pooh."

"Reporters, even though they are vultures, they put on one hell of a show for my personal amusement without them even knowing it." Seto took his phone back. "They are making this so much easier to hide you from Dragon Slayers I almost want to see if they can get a pay raise to keep this up."

00000

When they arrived at the graveyard a hole was being covered by the casket on the casket hoist waiting in the sunlight of the cold November day. Just the funeral seemed to make the temperature drop ten degrees from the day before. She shivered as the icy wind slipped under her coat. There were pine trees, green and alive that contrasted against the hibernating temperate trees that were bare and dead. There was barely anyone at the site when she showed up, but as time passed slower than a dead animal waiting for a scavenger, they arrived in packs.

She didn't know why she was even at the gravesite, let alone organize the entire thing. Jade was a monster that she should have hated with all her being, but she couldn't. People made mistakes and some people know exactly what they are doing and don't believe it was ever a mistake, and in the end Jade chose to save her at the price of her own life. Whether or not it was for the right reasons, a lie within what she had said, she still saved her life and Regan had to at least repay the debt by giving people a chance to say goodbye to her.

"Regan, are you sure you want to stay? No one will be upset if you leave; nobody should have to see someone they had as a parent figure this young." Someone asked behind her.

Regan turned around so fast she lost her balance. Yugi appeared beside her and caught her just as the person that was talking to her did. "Thanks, Yugi, Mr. Muto."

"I'll start calling you Ms. Heartin or Kaiba if you keep calling me that." Kayama replied in a humorous manner. "That's my father's name."

"I'll stay." Regan answered back into her own thoughts looking at the ground. She felt a shift in Kayama's mood to a serious and sadden tone, but it was the least of her worries. She was worried about something going wrong. Seto's security were one of the problems as at least one of them could be a dragon slayer, but they could be completely undercover and not do a thing at all. There was also the fact that _that group_ could show up and attend to see off their fallen comrade and start something.

"Regan, what's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing right now," Regan answered thinking it was the safest answer. Nothing was wrong and so she should just enjoy the moment of feeling miserably at the fact that the woman was her only form of a parent for fifteen years was dead. "I guess we should head over, there seems to be a few words that still need to be said."

The three of them walked over and stood along with the rest of the people standing around the coffin. A minister started off with a speech that she didn't pay much attention to. There were some words spoken by people she didn't know and then there was a prayer.

Slowly the body was lowered into the ground. She walked over with Yugi in arm and grabbed some dirt from the pile that sat nearby. She walked over to the hole and closed her eyes for a moment for a silent reflection and then threw the dirt in. A cry of something loud and big echoed the cemetery as the dirt hit the coffin. There was an even deadlier silence that filled the area.

Joey looked around, "What was that?"

Another cry was heard much closer and the sounds of foot prints were heard.

"What day is it today?" Regan whispered her question to Yugi.

"Thursday,"

"Of course it is." She turned to the minister. "Can you finish this up in thirty seconds?"

He nodded and said something quickly in what she thought was Latin. "Ladies and gentlemen this concludes the funeral service. There is a get together at-"

He didn't get to finish as the cry became a roar and the ground started to shake.

People left towards their vehicles and Regan looked towards the sound of the creature. "Yugi get the others out of here, I'm going to see who thought it was a good idea to interrupt the funeral."

"You can't go by yourself, this thing sounds huge."

She drew her aura swords. "Then just make sure these guests leave. I'm not going very far."

"Yugi, stay with her, I'll cover this." Kayama said as he came up to them.

She sighed not wanting for him to get hurt, but knew that he wasn't going to leave. Kayama left telling people to leave and helping the ones that weren't leaving very fast. They turned to the noise and saw a bright orange and blue fin. Within seconds the head appeared which was black and a lime green on the top of it as it was running towards them.

Regan's eyes widened taking a step back; she wasn't expecting _that _to appear. "What the hell?!"

"A Spinosaurus," Yugi commented beside her as the dinosaur was in full view.

"Please tell me the government thought to pull a move like in Jurassic Park 2."

The Spinosaurus was black except for the green stripe over the top of its body and had an enormous orange and blue fin. From what she could tell as it stopped in front of them, it was twenty-three feet tall and about fifty-six feet long. Its head looked about as long as Tristan was tall, about six feet. It opened its mouth and shot a black sphere at them. They dodged it and Regan recognized the signature.

"It has Shadow Magic" Yugi confirmed her suspicion in anger. "Now which one of them thought up this idea?"

"I personally don't care." Regan as the dinosaur went to bite her. "They are both meeting the same fate as this Spinosaurus."

She jumped onto the nose of the creature and run up its head. She charged her swords and released the energy into its neck. The energy sliced into the creature and the dinosaur roared in what she could guess was pain. It started to shake and Regan lost her balance and was thrown off.

"Dark Magician!" Yugi shouted.

"The purple robbed magician appeared and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks," She sighed to the magician as he set her on the ground.

The Spinosaurus sent another shadow ball at them and they barely moved out of its way.

"We need some big enough to take this head on." Yugi called to her.

She pulled out her deck. "Van'Dalgyon, there is something that needs to be put in its place!"

Her dragon appeared a second later and started to grapple with the Spinosaurus. She was so concentrated on her dragon that she didn't notice that the dinosaur was doing more than just trying to bit Van'Dalgyon's head off. She finally realized what was happening when Dark Magician was smashed into the ground by its tail. The magician was destroyed and Yugi dropped to the ground.

"Yugi!" She yelled and ran towards him. He got back up again just as she reached him.

"I'm fine." Yugi told her and then his eyes left hers and went to something behind her. His eyes widened and then he tackled her to the ground just as she went to turn to what he was looking at. A tail flew above them and Yugi pulled her up to her feet just as a dinosaur mouth took a bite out of the ground where they were. She turned to where her dragon. The Spinosaurus turned his attention to her dragon as he let out an attack and knocked him to the ground with its tail.

"Van'Dalgyon!" She cried out just as the dinosaur bit into him and destroyed her dragon. She felt the pain in her chest from the actions of her monster being destroyed. She glared at the dinosaur as it turned to them. She pulled out her swords again and they charged almost immediately. "You son of a bitch!"

'_Regan, don't put some much into your weapons._' Nile told her and she lessened the energy as she threw aura streams at the dinosaur. It hit the target, but it barely did a thing.

"Blue-Eyes, white Lightning Attack!" She heard Seto call out and the majestic dragon appeared and attacked the dinosaur without hesitation. The Spinosaurus countered with a shadow ball and the two attacks collided. The two attacks fought for their target and in the end the shadow ball went through Blue-Eyes and hit the dragon down.

"Seto, get Blue-Eyes out of there, it becomes stronger with each creature it defeats!" Yugi shouted towards the CEO.

Seto didn't even have a chance as the dinosaur devoured Blue-Eyes. The dinosaur turned its attention to her brother.

"I've had enough, this creature is going down now," She stated.

"How, it just defeated our three ace monsters." Yugi asked her.

"I'm going to blow it up." She hissed towards it. "Chaos Emperor Dragon, come out!" A large colorful dragon appeared and Regan felt her energy drain as she thought about the next move. "Use your ability and put this dinosaur back under the extinction file!"

Chaos Emperor Dragon started to glow as it grabbed the Spinosaurus, saving Seto from the dinosaur's bite and then the light expanded making Regan cover her eyes. When it disappeared there was nothing left of her dragon or the dinosaur and she sighed as she sat on the ground to catch her breath.

"Good idea." Yugi said a moment later to her as he held out a hand to her.

She smiled slightly as she grabbed it. He pulled her up and Seto joined them.

"Let's go, I don't want to deal with cops and we have a flight to catch." Seto ordered them and Regan nodded.

They followed him to the parking lot and her friends were standing there waiting.

"So what was it?" Joey asked them.

"We'll give you the story on the plane, right now, we got to go." Yugi told him. They all went on or into their vehicles and then took off back towards the hotel.

00000

Saturday morning came quickly and Regan was unpacking her things that the moving team had brought in while they were on the plane. Nile and Bakura were sitting on her new bed talking and Regan felt happy energy waves coming from the two of them that she couldn't help but be happy as well. Phoenix was looking around the new space and smelling every inch of the room. Every so often he would wander over to her and Regan would pet him in between box lifting and things being put in place.

Most of her furniture headed to the orphanage as they needed it more than thrift shops did. The rest that didn't go was brought to the room she stayed in before and was trying her best to figure out how to make the room not so empty and big. She did have the game systems from the living room in her old home and the nice TV mounted on the wall. Some of the furniture that was from the house that had made it to the mansion was more than likely going to stay in boxes until she moved out into the world, like pots and dishes.

Regan smiled as she put the last of her clothing away in the drawers. She only had her games to sort and put away and then she was done. She went over and picked up the heavy box. She moved it over to the shelf and then proceeded to go through the games one by one going through the alphabet as she put them in piles. There was a knock on her door. She rolled her eyes as she moved from her comfy position and walked over to the door. Behind the door, Yugi was standing there looking a little nervous.

"Hey Yugi, want to come in?" She asked him curiously.

"I actually Dad want to take everyone out for the day, but I wanted to ask you something before we left." Yugi told her.

There was a pause and then Regan nodded for him to continue. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Want to go for a date in a couple of weeks, after we catch up on school and you go to your gymnastics tournament?"

"How about the third of December, I don't think anything is going on and it's a Saturday."

"Alright, sounds perfect, well, I'll let you get back to," He looked over her head and she presumed he was looking at the video games on the floor, "Sorting your games out."

She hooked her arm into Yugi's. "I'll walk you out at least, the games aren't going anywhere."

The two of them walked and before she knew it, she had walked him all the way to the end of the property. Seto didn't want her or Mokuba to leave the grounds until school started on Monday. He was being slightly protective in her opinion, but she didn't argue against it, her nights were chaos and her waking hours were begging to be interrupted by a sudden attack from the three sides.

"This is as far as I can go." She told him at the gate. Even her brother's guards didn't open the gate while she stood near.

"Alright, see you Monday at school." Yugi said to her.

He bent down and kissed her lightly. They broke apart and Regan took a few steps back away from the gate. The guards opened it and Yugi left with a tiny wave and out of view. She looked up into the cloudless sky and the sun beamed down on her as she walked back to the house. She was excited on what Yugi had planned for their date and couldn't wait to find out.

_**Hope you liked it, **_

_**Review favorite, follow if you want to :D **_

_**I'm going to hatch more eggs and write the next chapter.**_


	48. Vol 7: C3: Date

_**HAHA, I GOT IT DONE!... that has multiple means, like this chapter and three out of four exams… still no shiny, which is stupid, even Santa has a shiny: Rudolf. But anyway, chapter is done. Next to get the next chapter up and then the next and then… watch the subbed version of the DOMA aka The Orichalcos season, I have wanted to see it for a very long time and I found it. Anyway! Onward! **_

**Chapter 3**

**Date**

December 3rd, 2011

8:00AM

The two weeks flew by for Regan; well the days did for her. Her nights were repeated images of the same thing and each time she adapted, it would change slightly, like a video game that grows along with the player. It wasn't a thought she enjoyed thinking about, but she went back to bed after waking up at the same time every morning, 3:21 AM. She fell out of bed that morning, all tangled in the blankets and sheets. It took her a while to get out of them and remake her bed, but she managed. The alarm clock went off making her jump. She scowled at the clock as she turned off the alarm.

She pulled out a little white dress. The weather was sunny outside, but she knew better than to be fooled by the sun's warm rays, the weather could be forty below and the sun would tell you otherwise. She set it on the bed and checked the weather, it was going to be a high of six degrees that morning and she took another look at the dress. Reluctantly, she placed the dress back in the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a nice dress shirt from the dresser. She brushed her hair and her phone started to ring. She looked at it and smiled as she read Yugi's name on the call display. She picked it up and answered it.

"Good morning Yugi." She beamed happily into the phone.

~Good morning Regan, how are you this morning?~ Yugi replied just as happily.

"I'm good, had a fight with my blankets," She giggled. "But I managed to win."

~So no need for a rescue from the evil blankets then?~

"Nope, so where are we going?"

~It's a surprise.~

"How am I to dress for the occasion if I don't know where you are taking me, I may dress in something for a restaurant and then find out the place you are taking me is someplace like the ice hotel in Québec."

~Well I can assure you that we aren't going to the ice hotel.~ Yugi laughed on the other end. ~I guess I could tell you that we are going to be outside.~

"So dress warmly?"

~Dress for a walk.~

"Alright, what time?"

~Does ten sound good?~

"Sounds great, I'll see you then, bye."

~Bye~

Regan hung up the phone and headed to her bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. When she was done, she got dressed and gathered up her hat, jacket and made sure her lighter gloves were in her pockets. She looked around the room.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something…"

"You mean your wallet?" Nile asked her holding up the white rectangle.

Regan snapped her fingers. "Yes, thank you Nile."

Nile threw it at her. "No problem. You better get breakfast; your date is going to be here in an hour."

Regan smiled and they walked out of the room. "I'm really excited, I'm not sure if I'll be able to eat."

"If you can't I will." Nile grinned.

Regan shot her a glare, "Suddenly I feel hungry."

"Thought so."

They walked down the stairs and Regan could hear Mokuba and Seto talking in the dining room.

"Looks like their up early." Regan told Nile.

"Sounds like it," Nile smiled and then it shifted. "I'm going to do a check on something in the puzzle, call me when you need me."

Regan nodded in confusion and then her friend was gone. She walked into the dining room and felt excited again about wondering where Yugi was taking her for the day. "Good morning."

"Someone's in a good mood, what are you up to?" Mokuba questioned.

"She has a date, did you forget?" Seto answered taking a bite of his cereal.

"Oh right, so where are you going?"

"I don't know; Yugi's making everything secret." She answered him and caught a look on Seto's face. "But apparently not secret to everyone."

"Somebody has to know where you are in order to keep you two from getting killed or something, you bring danger like flies to honey."

"If you are so worried, why don't you just place security where Yugi is taking me?" She questioned as she sat down at the large table.

"I already have, doesn't mean it will be enough."

She gave a questioning look towards Seto as some cereal was placed in front of her. She started eating it and then the bell rang throughout the house. "There is no way he's here already."

"Then I wonder who could it be?" Seto question as got up from the table.

Roland came into the room. "There is a group of children at the door."

Mokuba perked up. "Oh, I forgot I was hosting a party for one of my friends."

"Oh? And who would this party be for?" Seto asked him.

"Serenity, her birthday was on the twentieth, but she couldn't come until this weekend." Mokuba answered quickly finishing up his breakfast. "Can you lead them to the entertainment room Roland; I'll be there in a second."

Roland nodded and left the room. Regan turned to Seto and both of them gave the other the same look.

A sly smirk appeared on Regan's face. "Well I hope it ends well."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mokuba questioned her with glaring eyes.

"Nothing, just the last party you had… anyway, it should be good, I'm sure Serenity is going to be very happy that you did this for her. But I do have to ask, why not tell us about it, I could have moved my date to a different date and I could have helped celebrate."

"Um… I just didn't think you wanted to hang out with a bunch of thirteen year olds." And without another word, he left to the other room taking the route behind Seto.

"You are such a devious person." Seto told her.

"It seems to run in the family, I just hope that they are off to a good start and maybe a full relationship that will last." Regan answered.

"That's a lot of hoping."

"It is, but I have a lot to give out."

"That you do, but there is something still bothering me, you haven't once decided to talk about the whole incident, it's not good to keep it bottled up."

"And this is coming from the most bottled up person." She huffed as she finished the last bit of her cereal. She felt guilty suddenly and sighed, "How about after my day with Yugi, if you really want me to talk about it."

"After you date then," He agreed and then there was another ring of the doorbell, "Looks like your _king_ has arrived."

"You say it with such distaste."

"He is my rival, I'll say it whatever way I feel like saying his title that should be mine."

She smiled. "Well, I'll be off, I don't know when I'm coming back, but I'm sure you do. See you then."

Seto just grunted as she grabbed her things and walked out the door. She smiled as Roland was walking towards her. "Mr. Muto is here."

"Thanks Roland," She smiled as she walked to the boy in the foyer.

Yugi smiled at her. "Already to go?"

She put on her jacket. "All set."

Yugi lead her out the door and to a blue Dodge Ram 1500 that was sitting at the end of the steps.

"Yugi, where did the truck come from?"

"My dad got it for me." He told her and Regan watched him shuffle through his wallet.

"May I ask why your dad bought you a truck?"

Yugi smiled cheekily as he pulled out a card. "Because I got my full license."

She looked at it, but it was a foreign object to her. "Doesn't this take– I don't know how the system works here, but it can take a whole year before you can get your full license in Canada and I'm sure it's not that far off here? How did you get your whole license?"

"Your brother happened to give me my license, had to go through his wrath and a few other… things, but I got the license, though, it was mostly the pharaoh who kept bugging me about it. I have no idea why so to keep him quiet I got it from the man who he told me to get it from."

"Seto actually agreed to this?"

"I don't think the agreement was with me but more with Atem, I have no idea what those two are planning, and it's a scary thought to have them working together."

Regan nodded. "Yes it is," she looked at the blue machine. "So, where is this mysterious place you plan to take me with this chariot?"

Yugi opened the door for her and she hopped in. The truck looked like it was the 2012 model and she wondered how Yugi's father had paid for it. Yugi shut the door and walked around the truck. He got in, shut the door, and started up the engine. She smiled as she felt the engine purr. Without a hitch they were off. It was quiet for ten minutes into the trip as Regan was watching Yugi drive and she didn't want to disturb him. She could feel how nervous he was, so she let him be.

After the ten minutes it was Yugi who spoke as he looked into the mirror. "So they are going to follow us."

She looked through the window and saw the twin men, Dominic and Jarrid, in a minivan driving not too far behind them. "Seto did tell me he was going to have some guards watch us from afar."

She heard Yugi give an evil laugh and she looked at him in confusion. It was not something she thought could come from him. He had a nicely planted grin on his face. "I hope they have four-wheel-drive."

She sighed as she tightened her seat belt. '_Maybe it wasn't wise to Yugi his driver's license._'

"Ouch, I'm a responsible driver, just not one that likes to keep on the roads. I found that out when I was in the amazon." Yugi pouted.

She smirked. "So we are going on a field trip. Where to?"

"Still not telling you, but I will tell you our destination is not for another two hours."

"Does it include mud?"

"I think the 'road' is a little muddy this time of year yeah."

"Then I don't really care how long we are in this truck for, I wouldn't mind if we were in here driving for five without a break."

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go on this date. Something like this can be addictive."

"I don't think you mind to have the two of us in a truck going off-roading like it's a drug."

"Not one bit." Yugi replied as he stopped at a light.

Their drive out of Domino City was a simple one. They hit a small highway and Regan was amazed at the openness. She looked out the window and it reminded her of an old friend that she didn't even say hi to when she had the chance. Why she hadn't called before was her mother's, Jade's, phone bill and when she did, she got the answer machine forgetting about the time difference. She nodded to herself as she agreed to call her when she got home. She was sure her brother had international calling, if he didn't then she would pay for it, she did have money of her own now. She didn't need to rely on other people before for money related things, no need to start now.

It wasn't long before the mountains appeared. They were amazing beyond anything she could put to words.

Yugi chuckled next to her. "What, never seen a mountain before."

"I have, but they weren't that big, at least not from far away, these are huge!" She exclaimed.

"I guess they are, but never bigger than the ocean. The ocean always out sizes every."

"I doubt it out sizes my brother's ego." She laughed. "But I think when he looks at the ocean he sees how small he is. I know I do its nice look at such a grand thing."

Yugi smiled in her direction and then she felt the road change under the tires. The smile turned to a smirk as mud hit the window.

"The first dirt spot is always the most painful." He told her. "But after that, it's fun."

She looked at the side mirror and saw the twins slow their vehicle down as she saw the tail of flying mud exited the back and noticed the car was covered in mud. "I think you got them."

"Did I?" Yugi asked as he looked in the mirror. "Oops, I did warn Kaiba beforehand."

She laughed again. The ride on the unpaved road continued for about an hour over the pumps and jumps that the truck went over. She was having fun and her thoughts of her loss soon left as she tightened her seatbelt again. She wanted to remember the place for the summer time where she and Yugi could try off-roading with ATVs. At least when she had money to spend on such things, she needed to save for the future after high school. The mud stopped flying onto the windows and she looked out the front as it was the only window that wasn't covered. There were only trees from what she could see in front of them. The truck slowed to a stop.

She turned to Yugi. "How did you learn how to drive like that so quickly?"

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck as a blush started to form. "Well, Kaiba's road lessons were, extreme. Yeah, I guess that's the best word for it."

"Think they will be any use?"

"In the life style that I am in right now, yes I think they will be most definitely." Yugi laughed. He reached in the back, shuffled a few things and brought forward a bag. "Little walk from here and then we are there."

Regan looked at him curiously and then followed Yugi's lead as he opened his door. She walked out and the blue truck was a brown wall with unfortunate weed particles. She shut the door on a non-muddy part and looked behind the vehicle to see Dominic and Jarrid pull up with the same color plastered on the minivan beside her. The window rolled down and there was a grin on Dominic's face. Yugi walked up beside her.

"Nice driving kid,"

"Thanks," Yugi said sheepishly and turned to Regan. "Ready for that little hike?"

She nodded and Yugi put the backpack on. She took his hand the two of them started to walk. She noticed a path in between the trees and they started to walk down it. After five minutes a clearing came into view and Regan was completely awe struck at the view of the ocean that stretched out before her.

"Wow, this place is amazing. Where are we?"

"Mount Asama," Yugi told her. "I'm glad you like it, I figured it was a nice place to have a picnic."

She turned to him and saw him unfolding a blanket. He set it on the ground and pulled out a basket. She smiled and walked to him. She sat on the blanket and looked at the ocean. "This kinda reminds me of when we looked at Lake Ontario."

"Does it?"

"Yea, just the two of us, minus Dominic and Jarrid over in the trees, but the same feelings and mood. It's nice."

"I hope you're hungry, 'cause I brought quite a bit of food."

There was a grumble in the trees before Regan could answer. She looked at Yugi and they both started to chuckle.

"Are you guys' hungry?" Yugi asked. "I brought extra."

"Yes!" the two twin guards shouted as they rushed out of the forest, or jumped out of the forest, she wasn't sure how they got in the trees with their suits, nor did she ask.

Yugi handed them a sandwich each and water. "It's peanut butter and jelly, I hope neither of you are allergic to nuts."

"Thank you Yugi, you saved our lives." Jarrid thanked. "Dom, being the bright one he is, forgot lunch."

"You were the one who was supposed to grab it, I made the damn thing!" Dominic growled. "But yes thank you Yugi, now, we shall leave you two be, um… have fun?"

Regan smiled and the two gentlemen left back into the woods. She turned to Yugi. "Best picnic ever."

"Oh, we barely started anything and it's at the top of your list?"

"Yup, and we have done lots of stuff." She told him as she took a bite of the sandwich he handed her and then swallowed the quickly chewed piece. "It started with a road trip, off-roading, a little hike, and now we are sitting here eating the greatest of all lunches in a field with a perfect view of the ocean on a perfect sunny day. It's not cold and there are little guardian angels sitting in the trees if anyone decides to ruin it. And finally to place the icing on top, I'm sharing all of this with you."

Yugi smiled with closed lips as he chewed. They continued to eat the sandwiches in silence. "Now what do you want to do first?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What did you have planned?"

"There is a nice walk we can do it leads right to the ocean, I got yours and my duel disk in here if you want to have a duel, and we could go fishing if you like that sort of thing."

"You brought fishing rods? How did you get my duel disk?"

"Yeah, they are back in the truck, I didn't really know if you liked fishing so I just left them there. And Roland handed it to me when I got there."

"Okay, but yes, I would love to go fishing." She told him excitedly, "Though, I don't think I'm going to catch anything."

"Me neither, but it is fun just to hope. So what do you want to do first?"

"Let's go for that walk and we can go fishing while we are down there, if we duel, we may not have a chance to go for the walk if it gets dark, let alone fishing."

"Alright, walking and fishing it is!" Yugi smiled.

The two of them tidied up the picnic and then they walked back to the truck. Yugi opened the door and pulled his seat forward. Regan waited and before long he was out of the truck with two fishing poles, dissembled, in their bags. He shut the door and the two of them walked the same way they came from. They walked out of the forest and Yugi lead her towards another walking trail. About half way to the path in the middle of the field, the sky turned dark with almost black clouds covering the sky.

Before she could say anything lightning struck the ground several feet away. She felt the electricity in the air. "Yugi get on the ground!"

They dropped to the earth just as another bolt hit the ground.

"I guess out date is over." Yugi sighed as he crawled over next to her.

She nodded, "But there are other places we could go back in Domino, like the arcade, or our duel."

"Yeah I guess so." Yugi said, but Regan figured he was thinking of something else.

They started to crawl back towards the forest when suddenly Nile popped up.

"Watch out!" The spirit shouted.

Regan looked up and watched the bolt creep towards them at the speed of light. There was a loud bang as sound caught up and scared her. "That was close." She sighed as she felt a pulse of pain in her chest.

"Close, are you kidding me, we could have been fried without this shield!" Yugi stated.

"Shield?" Regan looked around and saw there was a shield around them that mimicked her aura in colors. She stood up and lightning struck the shield again and she felt a pulse of pain chest again. "How the hell did I make this?"

"I think I did something similar back in September with your puzzle. It must have been just a spontaneous thought and it just popped up."

"Well this is certainly helpful." Lightning hit it again and she cringed. "But it's not going to stay up forever, come on we have to get back to the truck."

"Well this is new," A voice laughed over the thunder.

Instantly, both of them turned to it and found Dark Matter standing tall and proud standing about ten feet away.

"You son of a bitch!" She yelled at him. Anger rose in her as Devin's little stunts entered her mind. "You just can't take the hint of leaving us alone can you?"

"Never, I seek until I get what I want and right now there are two things. But of course you already know about those two things don't you?"

Suddenly, gun fire filled the air. Dark Matter turned his head slightly towards the firing which she knew was Dominic and Jarrid. "Buzz off," he growled and a barrier appeared around them. Dominic and Jarrid continued to shoot at the wall, but only the ripples of the wall were seen. She glared darkly at Dark Matter as he turned his attention towards Yugi and herself.

"Kind of hard to forget when you keep showing up and making our lives miserable," Yugi told him. "And every time you do, we get to tell you it's not going to happen."

"Well I can personally say that your wrong, the ability to see the future is a beautiful thing. I got this ability when Zorc realized how much progress I've done in such a short amount of time." Dark Matter laughed.

She took a step back at how serious he was being, minus the crazy laugh he was giving. "The future can't be determined."

"It can when you follow all the steps to get what you want, right, that's the point of living, to go to where you want for the future?"

"Yea, by making _choices_. It can't be determined; I see no slate saying otherwise. Shit happens in life, that what makes the future just that, the future."

"You'll believe me eventually." Dark Matter sang in a mocking way.

"What is that supposed to mean?

A grin formed on his face and the ground started to shake. The shield dropped as she lost her concentration. "Night night."

She didn't get a chance to ask as pain filled her head and everything went black.

00000

Yugi wondered what Dark Matter meant when lightning came from the sky and struck Regan and she crumbled to the ground without a noise as thunder followed echoing across the field.

"Regan!" Yugi screamed as he rushed over to her and Dark Matter laughed as he disappeared. He didn't think of where the psychotic demon ran off to as he checked her pulse. Somehow she was still breathing, but the pulse was weak. He started to shake her slightly. "Regan get up, Nile, anybody in there?"

There was no response and he thought the same thing through the link, but all he got from the other end was a void of static. He started to panic and felt tears fall. He heard running and looked up to see Dominic and Jarrid running towards them. "She's not waking up!"

"Yugi come down, there is a helicopter on the way, Mr. Kaiba is getting it here as fast as he can." Jarrid told him.

"Calm down?! A demon, one our greatest enemies just appeared and struck down Regan with lightning like he was a god! For all I know that little light show just stole her soul and now she is dying while _he_ does whatever with her!"

"Well you can't do anything about it if you don't have a level head on your shoulders." Dominic told him. "The helicopter should be here in six minutes."

He tried to control himself as the seconds felt like hours. All he wanted was to help Regan with her loss and take her on a date. The whole thing was ruined once again by the demon and he was not going to just let it slide. The sounds of beating blades came into his hearing and he looked up to see a helicopter in the distance. He picked Regan up and got off his knees. The helicopter landed and an enraged Kaiba stepped out of it.

Yugi didn't wait for him to say something snappy as he ran over to the helicopter, inside there was a small team of medics and a stretcher. Kaiba took Regan from his arms. "See you at the Domino hospital."

Kaiba got into the helicopter and before Yugi could move, the door shut and it started to fly away. He ran towards the truck and passed Dominic and Jarrid. "I hope you don't mind breaking a few speed laws on the way back if you are keeping up."

"As long as it's not any towns or cities we don't care." Jarrid told him as they ran behind him. "I just hope Regan's okay, she doesn't need to deal with anything else and Mr. Kaiba seemed ready to blow up a country."

"I don't blame him; it has been hell with one thing after another." Yugi told the two behind him. '_Regan please be okay._'

00000

Kaiba arrived at the hospital and Regan was rushed off to a room. He didn't bother to tell Mokuba where he was off to, let alone tell him he was leaving. He hoped that he just figured he went to the office because someone fucked up, again. He paced the hall that Regan's room was in as the doctors worked. He didn't know what happened except for what Dominic had told him on the phone. He caught five words out of how fast the man was talking: Dark Matter, lightning, Regan unconscious. He figured before he even got a whole story he would have to wait for his rival to arrive. He growled to himself as he thought of Yugi. Out of all the _magical_ things the spikey head could do, protecting Regan from a demon was apparently NOT one of them. He was going to have to have a nice chat with the _King _when he arrived within what he could guess was the next hour and a half.

_**And I feel horrible for doing this… and its not because I leave you with a cliff-hanger MAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Review, favorite, follow stuff… **_


	49. Vol 7: C4: Dreams

_**Finally complete and the internet decided to run away -_-, but anyhow, I have my iPhone to get the chapter up and will be getting the next one up hopefully tomorrow, I have a deadline and it's appearing a lot faster than I wanted it to… But this is my problem, not yours so ENJOY THE CHAPTER! If you want to…**_

**Chapter 4**

**Dreams**

Unknown

Regan opened her eyes to a screaming, out of control, stampeding crowd. She looked down at herself and found she was wearing a simple t-shirt and a fancy jean mini skort with mid-thigh combat boots. "What the-"

She didn't get to continue as she heard a cry of a male child and turned to it for some strange reason. "Mommy!"

The boy ran up to her. Bewildered, she cautiously picked up the child that hadn't been killed by the rampaging crowd.

"What's going on?" She asked the child that seemed strangely familiar and put up an aura field, like she had before, around them as the crowd shifted towards them.

"We were about to watch Uncle Seto start the Opening Ceremonies for the Kinder's Tournament when a strange man appeared on the stage and let out a bunch of moving dead guys into the crowd."

"Moving dead guys…are you sure they were dead?"

The boy nodded. "Why else would their aura be so bare without a soul or a life force?"

Regan looked completely astounded at the child and not because of the walking dead corpses that he was telling her about. "Okay, random pop quiz time." She announced as she looked around looking for the presence she felt coming near. "What's your mother's name?"

"Regan Heartin Kaiba."

She did a take back, but she didn't comment on it. "Does Regan often throw random pop quizzes?"

"Only in dangerous situations to calm me and sister down."

'_Of course, why else would I start something like this?_' She thought to herself and then continued her questions. "What's your relationship with your sister?"

"We're twins." He beamed proudly.

'_Heh, twins, lovely…but with whom though?_' she looked around to make sure no moving fellows were coming their way. "What are you and your sister's names?"

"My name is Cloud Alexander Kaiba Muto and my sister's name is Terra Rose Kaiba Muto."

She turned her head away from the boy as she felt her face flush red. "Where's your sister?"

"With Daddy, Uncle Seto, Uncle Mokie and Uncle Atem; Aunt Téa is also with them on a big helicopter that was originally supposed to start off the tournament." Cloud told her and Regan ran her hands through his black, golden yellow and red hair.

"How old are you?"

"Seven years old and two months back on March twentieth."

"How old are Mommy and Daddy?"

"Twenty-four, but he'll be twenty-five in fourteen days."

"Oh God!"

"What's wrong mom?"

Regan looked down at him with a cheeky smile. "I forgot about something for his birthday. I'll do it when we solve our current problem." She looked to the skies again as a familiar sound of blades beating reached her ears. '_I have two kids at eighteen, with Yugi, what is this place?_' Another noise popped into her hearing a lot closer than the helicopter blades. She jolted into reality and looked around them. There was groaning from of the dead closer to her aura shield and the sounds of people screaming had lessened dramatically as some of the fallen were starting to rise again. She clenched her jaw. "Okay this is really bad."

"What are we going to do to get to the helicopter?" Cloud asked in a fighting, but frightened voice.

There wasn't much of anything that they could do. Her shield was weakening and the highest thing that they would have a chance at getting to was the Clock Tower. It wasn't far thankfully, only about fifty feet, but it was still blocked by the dead.

Then an idea came to her. "I have another question in the random pop quiz, how fast can you climb a pole?"

"The Clock Tower, I shouldn't tell you this, but I hold the fastest record in the entire school and up to the second grade in the middle school kids."

"Excellent."

"Wait, why?" Cloud asked in confusion.

"Well while the dead are busy with the crowd that is left, we don't know if they can hear, smell, see or feel, so in order to show less attention we are going to climb to the top of the Clock Tower and then onto the helicopter without a sound and out of sight as much as possible, got it?"

Cloud nodded and Regan set the child on the ground just as the helicopter came into view in between the building and her shield failed.

"Run." She whispered into his ear and the two took off hand in hand.

They managed to get to the Clock Tower without being noticed which seemed too good to be true and Cloud started to climb the pole faster than Regan could have thought as the helicopter noticed where they were. She was about to follow when she heard her name being called by two very familiar voices.

"Regan, wait for us!" Joey and Tristan shouted at her.

"You dumbasses, hurry up before these things start a cult." Regan yelled at the two males as they reached her destination.

She heard the helicopter door opened and Regan looked up to see a much older Yugi.

"Daddy," Cloud cried as Yugi lifted him into the machine.

"Come on, they are running out of people." Seto stated as the chopper moved closer to the ground, but not low enough for someone to grab it.

"Climb," Regan ordered making Joey climb up the pole.

Tristan was about to head up when a dead guy noticed them. "Ah Regan!"

"Go dammit!" She hissed at him and sent the closest one down with a deadly, aura charged jump kick to the head. She heard its skull crack and the creature did not get up.

The motorcyclist climbed like his pants were on fire and left her with five zombies that had noticed her.

"Regan jump!" Seto yelled and she saw the helicopter at ten feet.

"Oh I hope that my gymnastics skills I learned are still with me in this fucked up reality." She prayed to herself and took a few steps away from the helicopter and towards the enemy. She turned around and ran as fast as she could and leaped for her life. She grabbed onto the landing gear and swung inside. The helicopter was way above the buildings when the door was finally shut. She somewhat sighed only to be tackled by a small brunette and Cloud.

"Mommy you're so cool, I didn't know you could do that and I thought I knew all about you." The girl exclaimed.

"Terra, your mom won the gymnastic finals in her graduating year." Joey replied with exhaustion.

There was an awe look on the two children as they looked up at her. The silence was broken from the cockpit as the helicopter jumped.

"Hey, what are you- ah someone get him off of me!" Someone shouted that she barely recognized.

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled as he moved unbelievably fast from his standing position. He opened the cockpit door and the pilot was trying to get a hold of the other driver, Mokuba. The only thing separating them was a cookie sheet held up by his feet. Regan moved the two children to where an older looking Yugi was sitting. Tristan opened the helicopter door while Seto and Joey grabbed a hold of the hungry pilot. They dragged him out of the cockpit.

"Throw him out!" Joey raised his voice.

"Wheeler, where else am I going to put him, on your lap?" Seto replied sarcastically and then they pushed him out of the helicopter.

Tristan quickly closed the door and jumped into the driver's seat were the last pilot was. She could hear him buckling himself up. Mokuba appeared out of the cockpit trying hard to compose himself. Regan blinked as she realized how different he looked. His hair was shorter and his childish features were gone. She looked around. Joey looked older and then she realized that eight and a half years had gone by. Tristan wasn't much different other than the fact he was flying a helicopter. She looked over to Atem and Téa. They both had age really well as they didn't look much different if any different than how she remembered, except for Téa look about six months pregnant. She turned her attention to Yugi and her heart almost stopped. His eyes weren't as big as they were, his features were sharp and his body very toned. It took all of her willpower to not show or send any information of how she thought of him. She turned her attention to the two children that were currently sitting on her and Yugi. How they weren't crying or look overly frightened, she didn't know.

"Were you bitten?" Atem asked urgently pulling her out of her thoughts and pried her eyes towards Atem.

"No why?" Mokuba asked checking himself.

"Because that is how this thing spreads, they bit you, you get infected and then turn into one of them." Téa replied.

"So we are playing a zombie game, lovely." Tristan replied miserably on the intercom. "Speaking of which, where is your family Kaiba?"

"Alex and Logan are already heading to the safe base with Roland, Mai and Sapphire-"

"You have a safe base?" All of them asked him.

'_Who are Sapphire and Logan? Could Logan be Seto's son?_'

"Compare to what this company deals with on a daily bases you shouldn't be all that surprised." Seto told them.

"So where is it?" Yugi asked and his voice was much deeper than before making Regan flush slightly.

"Away from civilization, but we should stop at my mansion." Seto answered and Tristan came out of the cockpit.

"Are you trying to kill us Tristan?!" Joey yelled. "Get back to flying the helicopter!"

"Relax; it's on auto pilot until we get to Kaiba's place which we should get there in about ten minutes." Tristan told him.

"Well then, will someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?" Seto demanded with his voice raised.

"Regan, you were on the ground, what happened?" Yugi asked her.

She looked at the floor, '_Okay older me, you have to have some memory of this incident before I showed up, please give it to me._' "Cloud saw more than I did," She decided to answer. "But from what he told me, someone showed up and delivered walking corpses."

"They weren't just walking dead guys, they were eating people." Joey stated. "I was on stage getting ready for grand opening for Kaiba's entrance when the guy showed up."

"Once again, Uncle Joey saved my life." Cloud sighed.

Regan finally got some images of what had happened before she _woke up_ and found one memory that interested her. Her spirit friend was not so much of a spirit in the memory. "That would explain why Nile was acting funny this morning and wanted to do a couple of things instead of coming. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"I talked to her just after I got onto the helicopter." Terra answered pulling out a phone from her pocket. "She said she was packing up items from everyone's home and using shadow transportation to do so."

"Aunt Nile knew about this and didn't tell anyone?!" Cloud asked with a slight bitterness to his tone. It reminded Regan of Seto's as it was almost identical. "Why did you tell any of us?"

"I did, why you think we're in a helicopter, genius."

"I doubt that she actually knew that this was going to happen." Atem stated breaking up the little scrimmage. "I believe we were all sensing something was up, but as most tournaments go, we just passed it as it being part of the tournament. Nile must have been the tenth man and thought otherwise. I should probably go and see if she has everything covered, and make sure our friends and family are safe."

"You're not going alone," Téa told him. "As well we should tell her husband is here."

"What do you mean-" Joey started and Regan followed Téa's looked to find a grownup Ryou coming out of a shadow portal. "Holy shit, give us some warning would you!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you all," Ryou told them as Serenity and Duke came out behind him. "I was just getting out of a tight situation with these two. Also, Atem, Téa your daughter are still safe at Seto's mansion; I was just there before I had to find these two. Speaking of which, Nile needs some help transporting things to Seto's hide out. You can't deliver without an address."

Serenity walked over to Mokuba and the two of them sat down. Regan turned her attention to her other brother as she took note on how more relaxed Atem and Téa where than they were a few seconds ago.

"The destination is obvious for duelists who were awake during Battle City Finals." Seto stated.

"Duelists awake…. but that place was blown to pieces-" Atem started.

"To make the best place to get away and completely off the grid."

"Seto what are you talking about?" Regan asked getting frustrated at everything. There was too much going on and nothing was making any sense.

"Do you remember the Battle Tower which was the location of the finals for Battle City?"

"Yea, the one where it was blown up, with the blimp?"

"Yes, the bomb wasn't big enough to blow it into the ocean and back in the day the Dragon Slayers would have loved to get their hands on it. All the weaponry stored there was and still is stored there." Seto grinned. "Now, it's a hideout that I've been playing with since the dragon slayers made their appearance."

"So that's where we are heading?" Ryou asked and Seto nodded. "Then I will get the rest of the kids there."

"Cloud, Terra, you should go with Uncle Ryou, we'll meet you at the base shortly okay?" Yugi told the two children.

Regan turned to them and saw stubbornness in their eyes as they both shook their heads. She sighed. "If you stay then we can't get to safety faster and if we can't get to safety fast, bad things could happen. Come on, Ryou needs hurry up, we don't know how long the mansion will hold."

The twins looked at each other and they sighed and walked over to Ryou. Cloud turned to them. "Someday, I'll be able to transport myself."

She smirked. "Until then, enjoy the free transportation."

Ryou nodded and then a portal appeared behind him. "Off we go."

The three of them disappeared and Regan felt dread in her chest. She felt a familiar touch wrap around her shoulders.

"Ryou's got it covered." Yugi told her.

"I know, doesn't mean I have to like it." She pouted as Atem and Téa left.

00000

Yugi rushed into the hospital and didn't even go to the front desk as he followed the static in his mind; static coming from his girlfriend that he couldn't do anything about when the demon appeared. He went to the top of the building taking the stairs as he thought the elevator was to slow for him. In no time he was a the top, too worked up to feel the results of going up twelve stories and found Kaiba pacing back and forth in front of a room. He ran over and before he could ask what was going on Kaiba grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall a foot off the ground so he was eye to eye with him.

"Out of everything you can do, you couldn't protect the one person who needed it most!" Kaiba shouted at him.

"I wasn't expecting Dark Matter controlling the weather or the fact that he may have seen the future! I'm sorry I couldn't do anything,-"

"I don't care how sorry you are, it's your fault she is in the fucking hospital right now!"

"I know it is my fault. Just what that demon did was too fast for me to do anything, if it hadn't been for Regan in the first place we both be stuck in whatever state she is in now and never even known it was Dark Matter in the first place. But since I know, I'm going to find him and if I don't kill him first, he's going to fix this whole problem!"

Kaiba looked ready to punch him out, but Yugi's words were violently true. He was ready to give into such a murderous state of mind to bring the demon down. He was getting sick of everything the demon had done and he was going to make sure the demon was put down and never to revive himself and while he was at it, Yugi was going to find out where Zorc was hiding and make sure he was destroyed again.

"Just save something for me, like his neck, I wish to wring it out." Kaiba set him on the ground. "Now tell me exactly what happened."

Yugi told him what happened from the time they left the Kaiba Mansion all the way to when the helicopter showed up. He left out bits of conversation from within the truck, but he figured Kaiba had the story. When he finished, the CEO looked to be in thought. The thought was broken when the door that they had been standing in front of opened as a doctor and a couple of nurse left the room.

"What is the problem?" Kaiba demanded.

"Well, it's strange really." The doctor started and Yugi and Kaiba followed him into the room. Regan was hooked up to a couple of machines as the monitored several things Yugi could only guess at. "She's completely healthy, but yet she's in almost a comatose state, only she's not in a coma."

"So why do you rule that out?" Yugi asked him.

"Her brain waves are acting like she's still awake and moving around. Her heart rate was high like she was running and then it dropped to one where someone would be sitting. Her facial expressions along with the sudden subtle movements, is what really took our notice though. I think the best thing to say out this is that she's in a dream-like state, but not really dreaming, more like reacting something from the past or-"

"The future?"

"If such a thing was possible to see the future, then it could be possible. Has something like this ever occurred before?"

"No," Kaiba and Yugi both said at the same time.

The doctor looked at his watch, "I must be off to see other patients, if something comes up the nurse is just down the hall, just give a shout."

The doctor walked out and shut the door behind him. Yugi took a look at Regan who looked peaceful at the moment. "Now what?"

"What do you mean, now what? What we're going to do is find this demon and he's going to tell us how to fix this."

"Yes I got that part down!" Yugi snapped. "I meant until you do hunt the bastard down with your technology; we don't know if she's in some sort of danger in this state, whether it be some dream realm or not."

Kaiba turned to the window and Yugi grabbed a chair. He moved it next to Regan's bed side and sat down. Suddenly, the River's Puzzle lit. It blinded him for a moment and then when it died down, there was a video being streamed into the room. What Yugi guessed to be a helicopter, the camera panned across the area and showed what he could only guess were the main characters. He saw himself, along with Kaiba, Regan, Duke, Serenity, Mokuba, Joey and Tristan, only all of them were much older looking. "This is really weird."

"Maybe we should just watch until Dark Matter decides to give us the message to this." Kaiba said. "What did Dark Matter say before this happened? Seeing the future and such?"

"He said he saw the future and he knew that things were going to work his way." Yugi told him. "But, I don't see how this says anything along those lines."

"Neither do I which makes me wonder what kind of trauma he's going to put Regan through to make her join him."

00000

The helicopter touched the ground on the mansion's backyard. Regan watched Yugi open the helicopter door and everyone got out.

"Tristan, refuel the helicopter to its max. Mokuba, Serenity, and Joseph, stand guard here and help load things. Duke, Yugi Regan, follow me inside." Seto ordered. "After we get the main thing, we need food, water, medicine, cleaning supplies, and clothing."

"I thought your hideout had these things?" Joey asked.

"It does, but extra won't hurt while we wait for the helicopter to refuel."

"Seto, here before you forget, you need this to get into the vault." Mokuba said handing him his duel monster pendent.

Seto nodded and turned towards the house. Regan followed him into the mansion with Yugi by her side and Duke taking the rear. He led them into the basement of the house, which Regan was pretty familiar with and came to the mysterious wall she always wondered about as she'd go passed. There were two slots in the center of the wall separated by a blue square panel in the middle. Seto placed Mokuba's pendent into the first slot and then took the pendent off of his neck placed it into the slot. Then he turned to her.

"Regan, I need your key."

She didn't know what he was talking about and then the letter when she got her pendent came into mind. She reached for the latch on the back of her neck and for the first time, she took off the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon pendent. She handed it to Seto and he placed in on the panel. The square lit up a blue color and then there was a click.

He gave the pendent back and she put it back on as he removed the two card keys. The door opened and behind it was a room full of weapons. There were guns, crossbows, ammo, some sort of amour suits and other things she didn't even know what they were. The CEO led them in and pulled out some duffle bags from a lower cupboard and Regan could see more inside.

Duke whistled. "Unfortunate we can't stay here."

"Fill the bags; we don't have much time here. There are extra bags so when we are done here, we'll spread out in two teams of two. Regan, stick with Yugi and Duke you are with me. Nobody goes by themselves." Seto told them apparently ignoring Duke's comment.

Regan grabbed a duffle bag and started to quickly fill it with ammunition. She grabbed bolts and several types of bullets and what she guessed were grenades. When the bag was filled, she zipped it up, barely, and then placed it over her shoulder. "This bag's done."

"So is this one." Yugi said beside her with throwing a seconded bag over his shoulders. Both of the bags had a few gun barrels sticking outside of the bag. "Let's go."

She rushed out of the room with him and they ran to the helicopter. When they got out side, Regan dropped her bag. She was about to scream and run over, but Yugi held her as he placed a hand over her mouth. She struggled against him as undead beings crawled over the walls. Mokuba was screaming as several of them were on him. Joey was motionless on the ground as a few were on him and Tristan was pinned against the helicopter. She ceased her struggle as Mokuba reached an arm towards them. Serenity was nowhere to be found.

"Help me!"

"Regan, we can't help them if we did we wouldn't make it and even if we did, they would still turn into them." Yugi whispered in her ear as tears started to stream down her face and pooled where his hand sat.

"YUGI! REGAN! HELP ME THEY GOT SEREN-!" Mokuba screamed, but it was stopped as Serenity came out of the clumps of dead people and walked towards him not lively in the slightest. "YUGI! REGAN!"

Serenity dragged Mokuba away screaming their names by his leg.

"We need to get back inside. Pick up the bag." Yugi insisted.

All she could do was nod. Yugi slowly let her go and she followed his order and picked up the bag. He took her hand and they started back the house.

"REGAN!" Mokuba continued his screams.

She turned her head to him. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Mokuba screamed and shouted as Yugi and she walked into the house. They closed the door and locked it but they didn't turn from the door.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Seto asked behind them.

She tightened her grip on the doorknob. "We couldn't help them."

"Help who?"

She didn't answer and she heard a few bags drop. There were quick steps towards the door and Yugi left her side.

"Get off of me, my family is out there!" Seto raged.

"Not anymore, the undead came over the walls." Yugi tried to reason.

"Get a hold of yourself. We are still alive, don't go out there just to die or turn into one of them. Do you think they would have wanted that?!" Duke raised his voice.

She turned to them. Yugi and Duke were holding Seto back from the door which they seemed to be having a hard time with. "Please Seto, they were our family out there too, but they are gone. We can come back for them after we are safe. Maybe even have a cure for whatever this is so they can come back to us. But right now, we have kids and other family members that need us and the things we bring to them."

"I will only agree not to run out there if we can come back for them."

"They shouldn't be able to get out of there." Yugi told him. "We'll come back."

"They never do." Someone said and Regan wiped towards them.

The mansion suddenly melted away into a dark room and Regan was standing along with Dark Matter.

"What was the purpose of this?!" She yelled at him. "Is this the kind of feelings you enjoy seeing, pain and suffering upon the face that you say you want to be with for however long it is you spawns of Zorc live for. If it is, your definition of love is so twisted that it makes genocide sound like a good topic."

"I was just showing you the future if you continue this path. One that gets your _family_ killed. There was a reason why they never came for them. The _hideout_ was overrun with undead and only you survived because you were unconscious when they sent you to a survivor ship for medical assistance. Not even your future children made it out as they hid when the island was blown into the depths of the ocean."

"That's a lie. No one would have let anyone else on that island or send me off to a ship for medical attention. If any of that was in the next eight years, there would be personal working in many different professions. Doctors and specialized medical licensed people would be on the top of that list along with medical supplies and agriculture for food and water."

"Why would I lie, you saw, I'm just sparing you the sight of seeing all your love ones get killed while you do nothing about it. But if you come with me, the future would be different."

"Yes the future would be different, the world would be in chaos and destroyed, not even giving the chance of seeing people survive and thrive in such a hellish world. If Hell on Earth is the only thing in the future, then I choose to be in Hell with my friends and family."

"Are you dense?!" He asked with a raised voice. "Are you willing to place all you family and friends through that; your own children with _him_?"

"No, if that's the future that was heading in the near future then I know exactly what to do to change it, I promise I won't let anyone go through such a thing in that life if it happens. Plus, I have faith in my family and friends that we will be able to live through it." She told him. "Now let me out, if this was a warning, I'm choosing to ignore it."

"You will regret it, and even if you manage to change it, it doesn't matter your future will be with me."

"Not today mother fucker." She hissed in anger.

Suddenly, her puzzle lit up in the dark and blinded her as she felt the warm presence of Yugi holding her hand.

00000

Yugi held his breath as the video they were watching was went white and then it disappeared.

"You guys need to stop bringing me to hospitals; I'm going to die one of these days because of it." Regan muttered and Yugi looked up at her.

He stood up and gave her a hug as she started to rise. "You were struck by lightning; you are going to end up in a hospital no matter what."

"Is that what happened?"

"Yes, but isn't what's making you cry." Kaiba stated.

Yugi shot him look, but he ignored him, like usual.

"You don't have to tell us everything right now. We saw some of it."

Yugi let her go and sat back down beside her and grabbed her hand again.

"How about we just head home and celebrate Serenity's birthday." Regan said as she squeezed Yugi's hand. "I'll talk about it on the way there. Then, Seto we will discuss what I promised to discuss with you."

"You don't have to tonight."

"I am or I will never, and besides. A promise is something I'm not willing to break."

_**Felt horrible writing this, did not want to write something like this, but I did. Anyway, I hope you liked it.**_

_**Review, Favorite, Follow**_


	50. Vol 7: C5: Senses

_**Here is a chapter for you guys and the last chapter of Volume 7. I hope you like it and I like the reviews I get from you guys, can't wait to see… erm read… what else you guys think of it.**_

**Chapter 5**

**Senses**

Saturday December 17th, 2011  
>3:00 PM<p>

The days grew darker as Christmas was closing in. Regan was placing things on the shelf in the Domino Superstore. Two weeks passed and the headache had stayed as long since she left the hospital with Yugi and Seto. It was particularly bad that day as she worked. It pounded even worse when someone walked by and exploded when someone touched her. She thought about calling in sick, but she remembered that staff was short as people were coming down with colds and flus and she just happened to skip the wave. But even with all of her problems, she did her job and didn't hesitate to help shoppers whenever they needed it. She looked at the time on her phone and smiled as her shift was up. She placed the last thing on the shelf and headed back to the employee section to gather her things. It was days like this when she begged to go home and curl up in bed.

She walked towards her locker and pulled out her coat and her bag. She put them on and walked out of the superstore. It was a little cloudy out as she walked home. It was a warmer day though she couldn't help but shiver under her coat. Maybe she was coming down with a cold. She was about half way when her senses picked up something. She stopped and turned to the alleyway beside her. Nile popped out beside her.

"What is it?" Regan asked her.

"I don't know." Nile answered with narrow eyes. "Maybe we should continue home."

Regan didn't want to go home as whatever it was down the alleyway seemed to intrigue her. She took a step forward towards it. "It can't be too dangerous; it's the middle of the day."

"Regan don't, it could be dangerous even if it is the middle of the day."

"Then I'll just summon a monster if it's more than just couple of alley thugs."

She took another step forward and just as she went into the alleyway she suddenly regretted the decision.

"Regan don't go in there!" A British accent filled her ears.

The alleyway was darker and a very evil presence washed over her drowning out her vicious headache and made her brace herself on the wall. A laugh echoed against the walls and she turned to Ryou as he ran beside her.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked him.

"I tried to get here before you did, sorry I was too late." Ryou told her.

"Too late for what?"

"Someone set a trap for you; I only got word of it a few minutes ago when I sensed it."

"Sensed what?"

"An old enemy." Ryou growled and looked around the alleyway again as the laugh echoed. "Get your arse out of your hiding place Yami Marik!"

"Yami Marik?" She questioned, but her question was drowned out as the laugh wasn't so echoed and right in front of them.

"That would be me darling." Someone said slyly in her ear behind her.

She drew her sword from her belt and had it up to his throat so fast she wasn't sure if it was her or Nile that moved the blade. The man had very spiky white-blond hair gold earrings and choker. His grin showed very sharp incisor teeth and his eyes were outlined in kohl filled with insanity and lusted for blood as the eye of Horus was on his forehead. He was wearing a purple-black cape and a black muscle shirt that showed off the gold jewelry that was on his arms. He had grey cargo pants and black shoes as he stood eight inches taller than her. She wanted to back away from the man and tried hard to make her hand not shake in fear from the man's presence. It was even worse than Zorc's presence, but she didn't move her blade away from the strange man's throat, if the man was even a man at all. "What are you doing here?"

"So much fear hiding inside, but yet you still hold that sword so still, how strange." Yami Marik observed as he placed his neck against the blade and the aura streams started to cut his neck as blood hit the blade. She flinched slightly as she felt the hatred from the simple drops of blood. "I wonder how fast I could break you."

"How did you escape?" Ryou growled out his question.

"I had some help, I have things to do, but first I had to fill up this end of the deal to escape." He laughed as he looked down at her. "You are certainly a charmer, little Yugi must be pretty happy to have someone like you. It would break his heart to find out you are leaving."

She narrowed her eyes as she drew her other blade. "I'm not leaving him and you aren't taking me anywhere, at least without a fight and I will not lose."

"Full of cockiness, just like your brother. But you are nothing against me."

Her eyes widened as her senses were overloaded. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back as he tripped her to the ground. Her chest hit the ground just after her puzzle hit the ground beside her. The wind was knocked out of her as she tried to struggle against him.

"Hey, you aren't taking her without going through me first!" Ryou shouted and tackled Yami Marik to the ground. "I have a few bones to pick with you."

"You're all grown up huh little Bakura." Yami Marik laughed. "Alright, you were on my list to slaughter anyway."

"How about a rematch, just you and me, not like before in Battle City?"

"Fine, but we won't be playing with cards, I want to deal you pain and feel your blood through my fingers." The sadist smiled cruelly as shadows formed around his hand and knife was left after the shadows left.

"You won't make your delivery; you won't make it out of the alleyway alive."

"Ryou..." Regan said in awe and worry as Nile appeared beside her. "You don't have to do this."

"I do, you and Nile are my friends and for once in my life I can actually do something to protect my friends." He argued.

"Be careful Ryou." Nile told him and Regan tried to give him her swords, but he waved them off.

"I don't need those, I'll be fine."

She gripped the handles and the color on them intensified.

"You have grown up, bringing fists to a blade fight, oh well, your funeral, if there is anything left of you."

Regan moved to the side of the alleyway. She didn't want Ryou to fight. She could fight her own battles and solve the whole issue by giving Van'Dalgyon a snack, but the look in Ryou's eyes made her stop. They were pure determination and he really wanted to do what she thought to be really stupid. There was silence for a moment and then as if there was a bell, the two ran at each other. Yami Marik held the knife backwards as he charged and Ryou moved swiftly. Just before they collided, the psychopath brought up his blade and Ryou apparently was ready. He grabbed the knife arm and twisted around so fast Regan thought it was inhuman. And then she realized his speed was being helped with the Shadows as Yami Marik's arm was using the Shadows for power. She heard a sickening pop as the psycho's arm dropped motionless and the knife disappeared as it touched the ground.

He started to laugh as the two separated again. "You popped out my shoulder. Not bad, didn't think you would last this long." Yami Marik placed his arm against the wall and Regan flinched as he popped his shoulder back in. "I guess I need to play with my food instead of taunting it."

Ryou growled, but he stood still as Yami Marik ran towards him. The yami threw a punch that Ryou skillfully avoided and sent a knee into his stomach. Blood spat out of his mouth as he recovered and shot a punch to Ryou's side. Regan let out a screech as Ryou went down on one knee and Yami Marik kicked him against the wall.

A knife appeared in his hand again. "This was fun, but I don't have time to play with your body right now, perhaps later."

Regan shouted, but it was cut short as a very broad blade poked through his cape.

"Just die like the hatred you were born from." Ryou grunted as the blade disappeared.

Yami Marik fell to the ground and Regan watched his body start to disintegrate. Yami Marik laughed. "Looks like you win this round, but next time, I will finish the match."

"No, I'm deciding the match now." Ryou got up and Regan realized the broad blade was almost as wide as Ryou not to mention it was about her height. She couldn't imagine how heavy it would be if he wasn't using Shadow Magic. He walked over to the disintegrating body as the sword was placed up on his shoulder. The blade turned a purple color and she could feel the shadow magic being sucked into it. "Your manifestation will cease to exist."

The blade was brought off his shoulder and Ryou grabbed it with his other hand as it was raised up and then it was brought down on Yami Marik's chest as the man screamed. She felt his existence disappear and the sword shattered at the same time his body shattered into millions of particles of dust. Ryou dropped to one knee and Regan walked over to him.

"Ryou that was amazing." She cheered.

"Thanks," Ryou sighed as the alleyway lifted its heaving aura weight away; Regan helped him up from his knee. "Hopefully he will never return again."

Regan flinched at his touch as it was so different from everything else she had felt. His aura was bright but it held loneliness. It reminded her of Yugi's; full of strength and purity, yet it was soft. But even as soft as it was, it hurt her.

"Regan are you alright?"

"I fine," she forced a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but you should be more worried about yourself. Let me walk you home as a thank you."

"You don't have too. It's a long walk from my house to yours."

"I insist, and I can call Roland or Alex to come and get me later." She told him and then idea came to her so she could walk him home. "Maybe you can tell me how to play Monster World."

Ryou lit up like a Christmas tree. "I would love to and maybe we could invite our friends over to play."

She smiled and walked out of the alleyway. "Come on then before it gets too late."

00000

Hours passed and Regan was home in bed after a nice shower. Her headache from being with all her friends playing Monster World took everything out of her that she almost passed out in the shower. Now that she was in bed she felt something that her headache was covering. Her chest felt knotted as if something was eating her on the inside. She tried to mentally call for Nile, but she didn't come. She sighed as she figured Nile was doing something in the River's Puzzle that was making her feel this way. Regan closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

Her dream was nothing like the dream that had repeated in her mind the nights before. The place she was in was uncomfortably silent except for the sounds of dripping water onto a floor. It was a lot darker as her senses were on overdrive and way out her control as she tried to understand the facts that her senses were sending her. She walked blindly though the hallway when suddenly the lights brightened the room and Regan saw each of friends and family chained to a wall in silence as blood dripped from bodies onto the floor. She ran over to them and only Yugi stirred at her voice.

"How could you betray us?" He sneered in hatred and it cut her down the core.

"Betray you, what are you talking about?" She asked as she tried to get him out of the chains.

Yugi jerked away from her. "Don't touch me. How could I trust you after all the blood that's on your hands? I will never forgive you for your actions towards us."

"Yugi-"

"Stop saying my name like that! Look in the mirror if you have forgotten what your soul is truly made out of, not the things you pretended to be."

"Yes look in the mirror." Someone hissed in the behind her.

She turned around and found she was standing face to face with herself only the person in front of her was almost exactly like the one found in Yugi's dream only civilized. The girl walked around her and stood next to Yugi as she drew a sword from her own belt. The sword was the exact same as hers only the aura wasn't the northern lights; they were so red they were almost black.

"Who are you, why do you look like me?" Regan demanded.

"I am you; you are just reflection of what people want you to be." The girl said as she placed the sword in front of Yugi's heart. "Welcome to _my_ world."

Regan screamed Yugi's name just as the sword pierced him.

Regan jolted from bed screaming and it wasn't long before her brother and several securities came rushing into the room. She was looking at her hands as they trembled before her and wasn't paying attention to anyone as she saw some people leave the room.

"Regan, what's wrong?!" Seto words finally reached her head, but she couldn't look away from her hands as they danced with her aura.

He placed his hands in hers and then she snapped them away to grab her head as it shot up in pain.

"Nrg!" She smothered a shout. His aura was too much for her to read and she moved out of bed to a far corner of the room quickly.

"Regan?"

"Just stay there," She managed to get out as her head started to allow her to see again.

"Fine, just tell me what happened to make you scream like a banshee."

"A really horrible nightmare." She answered after a moment to settle her breathing. "Something that makes the common one peaceful."

"Do you want to-?

"No!"

Seto didn't say anything as she moved to her dresser. She looked at one of the swords and hesitantly picked it up. The blade flashed a second of red and then went to her usually color. She dropped it on sight of the color. She looked in the mirror slightly as she saw herself looking really pale with her eyes navy blue with a trace of red as she moved her hand on the aura sword again. She backed away from the mirror and accidently tripped over the bed and fell on it.

"Regan tell me what's going on?" Seto demanded grabbing her shoulders to face him. She flinched under the sharp pain of the detail of his aura of how old some traces were while how worried he was imbedded in it.

"I don't know." She told him looking at her hands as she waited for something to appear on them, like the blood that Yugi in her dream was talking about. "I don't know, but if I see it again I will never be able to sleep until I know it will never be in my dreams."

_**Let the Christmas Special begin tomorrow or today as it is early morning here with Volume 8: Family Ties**_

_**Review, Favorite, Follow**_


	51. Vol 8: C1: Thursday's Morning Attack

_**Volume 8 Family Ties has come. I hope you like my Christmas volume.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Thursday's Morning Attack**

Wednesday December, 21nd 2011

8:00 AM

Seto Kaiba arrived at his office building. As he walked to his office, his employees gave him updates of several things that he demanded to know about on his journey to the office. He got in the elevator and only two employees followed him in. There was silence between the three men. The elevator went up to the top floor and on the ding of the elevator the three men walked out and into his office. The door closed behind them and Kaiba stood looking out the window in behind his desk while the two men stood in front of it.

"How is the progress of Duel Academy coming along?" He asked without turning to the two men behind him.

"Duel Academy is on schedule and will be opening in the spring as scheduled." One of the men answered.

"Excellent, but while on the subject, what about the sacred cards?"

"They are sealed as you have planned."

"Then you know your responsibility future Chancellor Sheppard."

"I do."

"Good." Kaiba turned to the large bald man and the other man in a suit in the room. "Now what about the other island, how is that going?"

"The preparations are ahead of schedule as you predicted. The island's resources and facilities to your according will be ready in a year from now." The other man answered.

"Perfect-" Kaiba didn't finish as something crashed through his window just missing him and embedded itself in his wall. "And here I thought I was going to have a good day."

Sheppard and the other man were recovering as he walked over to his office wall.

"Are you okay Mr. Kaiba?" Sheppard asked him.

"Fine, I'm just wondering who was dumb enough to try this." Kaiba answered as he pulled out the small ball and it opened in his hand. Inside there was a letter and saw the signature at the bottom. "Ah should have guessed, steeling things that don't belong them."

There was silence as he read the letter and a smirk was placed in his face as he thought of how funny the Dragon Slayers thought he would follow on their demand. He stopped at the PS at the bottom of the letter. He read it glaring at each word. When he finished, he crumpled it in rage in his one hand.

"Sir?"

"Please send Roland and Alex up here as you pass by on the way out, you can have Christmas and New Year's off, both of you. Have a good vacation."

Both men blinked at his sudden statement and looked at each other. They bowed in respect and left the room. When they were gone Kaiba smashed his fist into his desk. "Those fucking bastards!"

Alex and Roland walked into the room after a tiny knock.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?" Roland addressed.

"I need you two to do a favour for me."

00000

Seto, Mokuba, Roland, Alex and Regan all walked into a restaurant Thursday morning for a little get away. Regan looked around the place and was completely astounded.

"This place is amazing!" Regan exclaimed in awe. "Who knew that they would have such a place this big in the middle of downtown?"

"I figured you would like it and it's a break from all that magic fighting and stuff." Seto replied showing a hint of a smile.

"And I can't believe you actually came out of the house to go to a place like this on a Thursday."

"Mokuba…" She said turning to her little brother with a very deadly death glare. "If something goes wrong, you personally are going to wash anything and everything I find by hand… and I believe Tristan's dog has a nice bed that needs washing."

"But it's not my fault that Thursdays hate you." Mokuba pleaded. "Come on give me some slack, just because yesterday was the darkest day of the year doesn't mean you need to go all evil and stuff."

Regan thought back to the time in Yugi's head during the tournament. This brought a frown to her face and became very gloomy.

"Regan are you-"

"I'm fine; I just remembered something from the tournament." She replied getting her happy and cheerful side and leaving all the dark thoughts at the door. "But, it's nothing that's going to ruin this day, now let's fine a seat."

Roland and Alex passed them and led to an empty table in the middle of the amazing place. There was a large square that separated the table from the rest of the restaurant with the kitchen beside them. From the outside it looks like another restaurant on the street but on the inside it looked like an old fashioned, large, and rather home feeling place with the marble tables and wood floors. There was fish to watch and keep children entertained on the outside walls, the ceiling and dividing walls all complete attached together making you feel like you were in an underwater world and not in the middle of downtown Tokyo.

The group sat down at the six seated table occupying five of the seats. There was a surprisingly happy feeling at the table which made Regan even giddier. Though even with the happy feeling she thought there was something off, but she couldn't understand why so she just shoved it off thinking it was more of a paranoid feeling. She looked at the people at the table each sitting awkwardly silent as they waited for the waiter to come a serve them. Alex was in her usual attire minus the cute blouse and Roland wore his usual suit without his jacket as he had set it on the back of his seat. Seto was wearing a simple white long sleeve shirt with a pair of those pants that Regan had never figured out what they were made out of, possible vinyl or suede… or some sort of mixture odd cotton and polyester. Mokuba was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. Regan also wore a white long sleeve shirt, but wore a pink and blue cheerleading hooded t-shirt and her blue and white cheerleading skort, even though it seemed it was holidays for Christmas; she still needed to attend a cheer practice at noon before the tournament in the following month of January. A waitress came by giving them menus and taking orders for drinks.

"So what are you guys going to have, by the looks of the menu they have a large breakfast menu." Regan asked taking a look at the large menu.

"No kidding, this thing has fifteen pages! I'd really hate looking at their dinner menu, I heard that the menu is twenty pages per menu and there are two of them… I'm not even sure how that is even possible." Mokuba responded scanning his own menu.

"Well I think that I'll go for the kid pancake. They always get me with the whipped cream they put on it." Alex said with a hint of giddiness which was normal for the 18 year old.

"That looks rather tasty being a kid meal; I think I'll have one too." Seto agreed which made the entire table look at him strangely. "What, they don't place whipped cream on the adult one."

"They do if you ask them too." Mokuba mumbled lowly to Regan and she smirked.

"Maybe some bacon and eggs with a side dish of hash-browns, they seem rather comforting." Roland decided closing his menu.

"I'm with Roland on this one; the other meal that I am looking at just doesn't seem all that fantastic looking." Mokuba told the table as his eyebrows rose in question at a page.

"I'm good with just a simple waffle and some eggs. I don't want something to big that will be in the way of practice later on. Regan said on top of the pile of menus in the middle of the table.

A waitress came not to long afterwards and Seto gave her all the orders and then she left. There was a silent tension between them as each of them waited for another to speak. Mokuba broke the silence with a small jab with his elbow into his brother's sighed and cleared his throat.

"Oh, right." Seto responded remembering something and dug into his pocket. He pulled out a small box and gave it to Alex.

"What is this?" She questioned.

"Well, I was going through records of the employees and I happened to notice your birthday was yesterday."

"So this was the real reason you brought us to Tokyo for breakfast." Regan commented with a smile and turned to Alex. "Happy Birthday Alex, I suppose that means your nineteen now."

Alex nodded and took the box from her boss. She opened it and Regan almost had a heart attack. A necklace was pulled out made of Obsidian and platinum-titanium alloyed with a diamond plate attached to the chain shaped as a circle.

"Oh my…" The apprentice was speechless and Seto continued to talk.

"I didn't know what you wanted engraved in the plate so I just left it blank for you to decide whenever you want."

"And this material is vertically unbreakable… I can't show you how much this means to me, thank you sir."

Mokuba smiled. "He probably won't say this, but you two don't have to be formal; this is a celebration not a workplace."

Roland curiously looked into the box. "Alex I think there is something else in that box."

Alex looked back into the box and pulled out a card and her smile suddenly became much larger and then she suddenly hugged Seto. Within that same second she released him and returned to a more composed state realizing what she had done.

Regan saw a hint of a blush on her brother's face and she smiled ignoring the headache that had made itself known again.

Seto cleared his throat returning to the normal Seto Kaiba. "I also know that you have a thing for fire arms, so with that card you can get another weapon and custom design it."

"I don't think that Alex couldn't get what she wanted with the money on that card." Nile told Regan in shock in her head as the spirit wasn't taking a physical form.

'_What is on that card?' _Regan asked her partner in her head.

"Five grand, and it is American money"

Regan suddenly became worried for her brother. He was never like that, but then again. She grinned. That would mean that he really did have a crush on his employee.

"What is with the grin?" Roland asked in her ear.

"Ah nothing just solved a riddle in my head." She replied sighing with satisfaction. _'Go get her, Seto.'_

After the table settled down, the waitress returned with their food. There was great happiness as they filled their bellies and the tension she had picked up with her puzzle before was gone. Conversation at the table started about the upcoming year and all the new ideas swirled around and everyone enjoyed being a part of it. She looked at the time on the wall and almost gaged on her last piece of waffle.

"Something wrong," Seto asked.

"Yeah, time is being the problem." She answered. "I need to go do my hair for the practice, because I won't have time to do it at school, so please excuse me and don't worry I'll be back."

She stood from her seat and walked to the bathroom at the other end of the room which happened to be next to the kitchen, like all other restaurants. She walked into the female division and took out her two hair elastics and her fold up brush from her pockets and set them on the counter top. She worked on her hair and when she was done she observed her work to make sure it was secure and in the proper place. There were two pigtails on the crown of her head making the volume of her hair flick out to the sides. She picked up her hair brush only to drop it in fear as a loud pop or bang went off. She jumped and let out a tiny screech. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know," Nile replied next to her and the restaurant was hushed into silence.

Without warning, a jolt ran through Regan's chest making her hold the painful area and grab the counter top for support as her puzzle started to throb. She became frightened as she deciphered the code both sent and lost all pain from before as she jumped into action. "Seto, Mokuba!"

She rushed out of the bathroom and came into the main part of the restaurant in a different scene then when she left. The customers and staff were on the floor as bacon sizzled loudly in the eerie, cold silence. Roland and Alex held guns pointed at what she thought was a bad guy on his knees with their table thrown far from its original position when she realized who it was, "Seto!"

There was another bang as she felt a sharp sting on her left check. She touched it with her hand and looked at the blood streaked across it.

"Damn you, Kaiba! She was in perfect aim, I need my revenge!" A familiar vice replied in front of her brother who she didn't realize was there.

Seto's hand was on the man was holding slightly moved off of the target across the room. The man released the weapon from her brother only to smash it against his face. She gasped covering her mouth with her hands has Seto fell forward a bit, but recovered quickly. Two more goons entered with one of them holding Mokuba over his shoulder. Getting over her shock, anger took place recognizing the man with the gun. "Steve you bastard, how dare you lay a finger on him let alone a gun!"

"Ah Regan, it's good to see you too, Chuck kill her, I have one shot left and it's for this scumbag here." Steve replied as the goon without a kid on his shoulders took out his weapon.

Nile took over and did a diving summersault into the kitchen just as the gun was fired making another stopped bullet in the unbreakable glass of the fish tank. Blood started to run down her check as the hustling Chuck came towards the kitchen opening. The two of them worked together to double the senses as they crawled quickly into an empty bottom shelf that was from sight and comfortable enough to think of a plan. Regan looked across from them under a counter and saw part one of the plan. _'I absolutely love this restaurant now, there is chloroform under there.' _

'_And there is a cast iron frying pan just above that, but I'm not sure what to do with it yet.'_ Nile answered via thought wave.

They both hushed up as Chuck stepped in front of their cubby. The man took another step and at the same time Regan and Nile completed a swift kick into his step, taking him to the floor. Without hesitation, she grabbed one of twelve small bottles of the magic sleeping mixture and dumped the contents on Chuck's face as his gun went off. In reaction, Nile's eyes closed and Regan tapping on her shoulder after a moment. She opened her eyes and noticed that the gun was pointed at a very clean aluminum shelf and a very big Chuck fast asleep. Sighing silently, she took the gun away and placed it in her belt.

"Chuck did you get her?" Steve yelled.

"I got her!" Chuck responded scaring the crap out of Nile only to find out from Regan that he was sleep talking.

"Is she dead?"

"I don't know?"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"There is too much smoke."

"Smoke, what smoke?"

"The burning food," Chuck called again and then went back to being silent.

Nile took the opportunity to look at the shelf again and noticed that Steve and the other goon's reflection could be seen on it.

'_Wait a minute,' _Regan called from beside Nile. _'Are you seriously thinking of what I think you're thinking? It's risky.' _

'_If it wasn't then this wouldn't be the Dragon Slayers, now would it?'_ Nile replied as she grabbed the frying pan and fixed her aim.

'_No I suppose not, but as soon as you release your shot; I'll take over so there isn't a delay.'_

Nile nodded and threw the giant pan like a speedy Frisbee of Death. Regan took control and ran lowly out of the kitchen out of sight while taking out the newly attained gun. Steve noticed the Frisbee at the last millisecond and ducked only for his goon to get it in the head and fell to the floor releasing the unconscious Mokuba. Regan silently ran up to her prey as he was oblivious and started to yell at the figure in the kitchen.

"I thought you said you got her?!"

"I did, I got my first fish, mom!" Chuck squealed with joy from his nap.

"Regan, you're an asshole."

"Sorry, but a girl can't be an asshole, that is a male insult." Regan announced placing the gun barrel against Steve's back.

"When did you-"

"The brain of a mouse reacts to loud and move action filled places were that a cat stocking up towards it in silence won't be detected. It is the same for a regular human, except you're the rodent."

Steve started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Steve didn't need to answer as a golden haired male entered with a pen laser in his hand and it aiming at her turned chest.

"Regan you need to run as fast and as far as you can." Seto answered in the silence.

"No, I'm not-" Regan started to yell at him, but was interrupted by something she never wanted to hear.

"Go!" Her breath caught in her throat as she felt her eyes start to tear up at her brother's comment and tear fell mixing with the bleeding wound on her cheek. "Roland, Alex, get her out of here,"

"Sorry Kaiba, but they aren't on your side anymore." Steve started to laugh at his victory and suddenly was silenced by a gun shot.

"Time to go," Alex grunted in disgusted as Steve fell to the ground with a bullet in his head.

"No, I'm staying…" She said turning to the man with the laser.

He started to grin and pushed a button. It opened and she was dragged out the front door by the two body guards as a weird, miniature rocket flew past her. Alex and Roland threw her in the back of a vehicle with both doors on child safety and Roland jumped into the driver's seat and stepped on the gas before Alex had the passenger door closed.

Regan was kneeling as she looked out the back window and then started to panic as three helicopters descended from the sky and two swat trucks pulled up in front of the restaurant. It would have been fine if they were truly swat trucks, but it appeared that Thursday was doing its thing, for on the side of the trucks and the helicopters were the Dragon Slayers logo. "Turn around, we have to go back and get them!"

"We can't, you were lucky not to have been blown to pieces and you are still in danger, Miss." Roland replied in a mono toned voice as he made a deadly turn onto the highway forcing her to sit down and place a seat belt on. "We have our orders."

Suddenly the pieces of the random attack started to fit together. The uneasiness wasn't from the gifts to Alex, but the very attack was not so random.

"Seto and Mokuba knew about this attack and you two were a part of it. Why didn't Seto resist the invasion when the threat was small? The three of you combined could have taken out those punks without breaking a sweat so why did you only save me?" Regan demanded, but she didn't get an answer. "Tell me!"

"We were under the orders of Mr. Kaiba to join the group. He wanted insight and we were the only ones he trusted to get the job done. And then that is when the note came in yesterday and that is the second reason we went to the restaurant. I suggested that we left you at the mansion because you had cheer practice, but he immediately disagreed."

"Why didn't he say anything to me?" Regan asked.

"You saw the how you reacted to the mess, nicely done, but if you knew about it then you would have immediately disagreed and come up with some way to stop the attack."

"Well obviously, like I want my brothers to be kidnapped and in some freaks hands, but out of all this information, this doesn't explain why the lack of resistance. Seto is a fighter, not someone who lays down waiting for the end."

"He was planning on fighting back except it was at the end of the letter that stopped him from doing so." Roland answered and Alex gave her a letter. "That letter explains on what the dragon slayers want him to do, this including giving him and Mokuba to them without a fight and give up their keys that unlock the KC system. It goes into unnecessary detail but at the bottom, there is the warning of what would happen if he didn't follow."

Regan looked away from Roland and Alex and read the post script.

_PS: if you do not comply with these conditions we will very gladly get rid of the girl that resigns in your home. This does not mean we will kill her, it means that we will take her away without any promises that she will be safe from any sort of 'harm'_

_Thank you for your consideration to read this_

_And have a nice day,_

_Dragon Slayers Leader_

"Those sick bastards, if only they actually knew why he didn't go against them." Regan hissed mostly to herself. "What is their plan now?"

"Well, both of them are going to mess with their heads once that group of people realize that they can't get into the system." Alex answered. "Those people don't know a thing like the rest of the world that you are part of the Kaiba family and once they activate the two keys they are going to have to figure out where the third key is and a little surprise that Mokuba came up with."

"The key would be the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon around my neck, but what is the surprise?"

"Another family member that is part of the KC system," Alex answered with a hint of excitement, but it didn't reach her worried eyes. "Noah Kaiba."

_**I wonder how Noah survived the crash back during Battle City… Anyway hope you enjoyed.  
>Reviews are always lovely.<strong>_


	52. Vol 8: C2: A Little Miracle

_**Sorry for this being so late, it's all my fault, no excuses. I procrastinated as I am a procrastinator and that is why this is not up like I had planned. BUT! As an apology I am giving you guys three chapters while I work on the last two. SO! Here is the first of the three I give you to read. I hope you enjoy even if you don't forgive me. Happy late New Years…. …. **_

**Chapter 2**

**A Little Miracle**

12:00 PM

Regan walked into her room and slammed the door closed in frustration. She didn't bother going to cheer practice; she already called the captain to send her the video of the practice and when she asked why Regan told her to check out the in Tokyo news and she would call her when she got back. She grabbed a travelling bag and started to pack to try and get rid of the anger she felt for not being able to help her brothers. Nile stood in a corner and let her vent. She didn't even know what she was saying except it was complete gibberish and not even in complete sentences or complete thoughts. She closed the top of her bag she flopped on the bed.

"Are you done?" Nile asked as she walked over to her.

Regan looked up. "That was nice to do, thanks for standing there and listening."

Nile smiled slightly and then she jerked slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

Regan got up and looked at her. There was pain written in her eyes and a tiny mark sticking out from under her t-shirt sleeve. Regan lifted it and found a nasty looking cut. How a spirit could be wounded she didn't know, which made her even more worried. "Nile, does this have anything to do with my extrasensory suddenly or that … nightmare."

Nile didn't meet her gaze. "Your nightmare, it's not really a nightmare. That _thing_ that is pretending to be you, has been feeding off of everything you sense, which is why you have been having headaches, not that you can't comprehend everything, it's just that it is using what you sense and latching onto it on a high concentration level. That's why you have a pain in your chest every night, its eating us away."

"Why didn't you tell me before?!" Regan raised her voice.

"Because I thought I could handle it, it's a battle in the puzzle between us every night for the last five nights and up until last night, I had a clear advantage, now…"

"My brothers are gone and I'm not going to be thinking straight because of it."

"Not to mention you haven't slept for four days, which adds to everything."

"But I can't sleep! The more I think about the two nights I did sleep, her words seem more real."

"But if you don't sleep you will collapse." Nile urged her. "I'll take over the body if I have to make it rest."

"But what happens if I get stuck in an endless torture until you wake up."

"We won't know until we try."

Regan shook her head. "Not until we are in a safe place, and here isn't safe. So what are we going to do in order to push the parasite out?"

"I don't know, I can try and keep it at bay. But I think the answer lies with sleep."

Regan was about to retort when there was a knock at the door. She went to her dresser and pulled out one of her swords out of their sheaths. She walked to the door and opened it with the sword out in front of her. Behind the door were Alex and Roland staring down at her glowing sword. She put down her weapon and let them in. "Sorry, I didn't feel like taking chances."

"Understandable, M- Regan, but first we do have information on where their headquarters are and Mr. Kaiba already booked a flight into Ottawa to get to your destination." Roland told her.

"Is there anything he didn't plan?"

"There is, he didn't plan accommodations or a flight to their location. Someone hacked into the system as he was about to place accommodations in Ottawa so he didn't press forward with the rest of it."

"How could… never mind there are Dragon Slayers everywhere." She sighed and took a look at her bag. "Good think I packed for decent weather though, I think Ottawa might be getting a small snow storm from the last time I checked the news."

"Only a small amount of snow and almost negative ten as the minimum, zero as the high, tomorrow will be warmer but there might be freezing rain." Alex said checking her PDA.

"Alright, I think I know a place where I can stay and I won't leave a paper trail on me, just the flight to- where is their base?"

"Las Vegas." Roland and Alex said together.

Regan looked at them and fell against the wall. "Sweet Jesus eating Cheetos. Can you guys give me updates or anything?"

"Not exactly, the only thing we can give you is most of your account in cash and your brother's deck."

"My brother's what?"

Alex held out a set of cards in front of her. "He told us to give it to you when this morning events were over. He also said to use his collection to make the best deck possible, you may not be dueling, but you do have the ability to bring cards to life and I think that will be the biggest advantage against all the weaponry they have."

Regan took the deck and felt Seto's life force signature within it. She closed her eyes not allowing herself to cry anymore. She was going into a battle zone and there was no way she would let her tears fuel her fear. "I will make sure to get them back if it's the last thing I do. I'm going to end Dragon Slayers little parade and crush their entire group until there is nothing left and so help their leader that they are killed before I reach them, or no god, old or new, will be able to help them!"

Alex and Roland shared a look.

"Your flight leaves at three, which is in two and half hours and the flight your brother booked for you will reach Ottawa in two hours with good weather." Roland told her.

"What the hell am I flying in that shortens a thirteen hour trip to that?"

"An X-15, the Blue-Eyes Jet would be faster, but only Mr. Kaiba knows how to fly it at those speeds."

She raised an eyebrow. "The jet can go faster?"

"It can go almost eight thousand miles per hour."

"Oh, alright, come and get me when it's time to head out. I have a few things to do." She looked down at the deck in her hand, "Like getting cards to prep the combination of his deck and mine on the aircraft."

Alex and Roland left and Regan shut the door as she leaned on it. '_How the hell am I going to get a flight to Las Vegas without being noticed?_'

"The same way we always manage to do miracles." Nile told her as she walked over to her and placed a hand on Regan's shoulder. "With an idea and another miracle."

Regan frowned as she stared at the deck in her hand. "Our luck certainly isn't giving me much confidence at the thought of pulling this off."

"We have determination and fighting spirits, I know personally if we'd have to walk, you would walk to get there."

"Let's hope I don't have to walk to Las Vegas, the city itself is huge, no need to walk there." Regan laughed slightly and looked at her bag. "I think I'll pack lighter."

"Pack any lighter you may not have anything in the bag."

"Good, because I'm switching to the book bag."

00000

Regan walked through the airport with her backpack on and large black trench coat to hide her swords on her belt. She quickly went through the airport looking for her pilot when she suddenly heard her name being shouted by several people. She didn't want to turn around, but she did anyway and saw Yugi, Ryou, Tristan, Joey, Téa and Atem running towards her. Nile appeared beside her. '_Did you tell them?_'

'_No, so I have no idea how they found out we were going to be here._' Nile told her through the link as her friends came up to her.

"What are you guys doing here?" she voiced her question.

"We saw what happened on the news and went to your house, when we got there; Alex said you were heading here." Joey told her.

"Guys, don't take this the wrong way, but you guys really can't come. This is family business and I don't want anyone else to get hurt or in the way as leverage if the Dragon Slayers got a hold of you, or worse killed."

"That's still not going to keep us here because we are your family too." Yugi said planting a kiss on her cheek. Lightning went through her head, but Regan barely flinched at it, though Yugi gave her a concerned look. "We all want to help get rid of these pests and we most certainly don't want you doing it alone."

She sighed. "Please stay, I don't know what could go wrong and if any Dragon Slayers get a whiff at the sudden _emptiness_ of town and lack of bad guys, they are going to know that we are going after them and may hunt you done on the road or wait for us to appear at their front door just to shoot you down."

"All the more reason to go!" Tristan exclaimed. "Now direct us to the flight, we have people to screw and things to see."

"What?"

"You know, screw over… kill, destroy, and knock out, not the other thing." Tristan finally answered. "Well, maybe… depends if they ask first."

Regan rolled her eyes as Téa slapped him upside the head. "You do realize where I'm going right?"

"Not a clue!" the six of them answered.

"Las Vegas after a pit stop in Ottawa."

Ryou looked at the group. "Sounds like fun, haven't gone there before, might as well make it memorable."

"How do you think we are going to do that, this is a rescue mission?" Atem asked.

A grin appeared on the albino. "We are going to burn their headquarters to the ground of course; maybe a few monsters and god cards can show them they messed with the wrong family."

"Exactly! They mess with one, they get the whole crew, they mess with five and kidnap two, and a cosmic deity won't save them from us." Téa stated darkly. "Now, let the march of their end begin!"

00000

Kaiba was dumped on a cold cement floor followed by his brother and was left alone after they shut the door that looked bomb proof heavy. He immediately went over to Mokuba who was still unconscious. They weren't bind by anything and if he wanted to he could walk out when they opened the door, but he didn't know what was on the other side of the steel walls. Both of their necklaces were gone and he expected them to be back in at the most an hour in the cell asking questions. He shook Mokuba's shoulder.

"Wake up Mokuba."

The younger brother groaned. "I feel like I was hit by a truck... what happened?"

"Everything that I said has happened."

"Guess I'm adding this to my kidnapped collection. I wonder if I can talk them to give us some living conditions, something along the lines of "who is the worst kidnapper?"

"Mokuba, as fun as that would be to watch, we need to continue with the plan. Do you know your role?"

"Of course, it's not very hard. The only thing I'm worried about how long we've been gone and where you know who is."

"I think it's about three pm japan time. As for were they are; I have no idea but hopefully on their way if we can't make it out." Kaiba told him. He looked around. "So, what do you do to keep yourself entertain while you're kidnapped?"

00000

On the jet over the ocean going almost 4000 miles per hour; Regan pulled out her deck and pulled out her brother's.

"That's Kaiba's deck." Yugi exclaimed beside her.

"It is, and with it I'm creating a powerful deck to get my brothers back and I know they are safe until I can get to them."

"How do you know that?" Atem asked her.

"They can't get into Seto's vaults or information without my key, which is my necklace."

"This is going to sound silly, but why haven't they thought of coming after you?" Joey asked her. "I'm sure by now they have realized that they can't get into the system."

"They planned on driving the Dragon Slayers in the wrong direction by pointing them towards someone named Noah Kaiba." There was silence and Regan looked up from the cards and saw all their jaws dropped. "You know who he is?"

"Just had a life threatening event because him, but we got over it. How's he still alive?"

"Did he die or something?"

"Something like that." Yugi said. "He was in a car accident about seven years ago and his father transferred his brain into a digital world because his body was rendered useless. Gorzaburo later adopted Seto and Mokuba and he was going upload his mind into Seto's but he later forgot about his son, which also happened about seven years ago. Last year during Battle City, Noah wanted to get revenge and along with his father they dragged in the blimp and started a virtual reality game where they would try to go to the real world along with the Big Five. Anyway, long story short, Noah was a spoiled brat and then when he finally got sense of being human; he captured Gorzaburo and sealed the Big Five and deleted the entire realm. Him being alive was a bit of a surprise for us."

"So Noah is my step brother, who escaped death on more than one occasion, and is now part of the virtual world and possibly inside the KC computer."

"Pretty much, if what you say is Kaiba's big plan."

"Why is our family so messed up?"

"Because," Joey told her. "We couldn't handle normal if it was dropped on our laps."

Regan had to give him a smile while the others laughed. "Alright, can anybody tell me how in the world I can create this deck?"

00000

They landed in the airport an hour later and Regan led the way through the airport still unsure about the deck she had created. She sighed as she thought about disassembling it. She went up to one of the travel agencies. "When is the next flight from here to Las Vegas?"

The woman behind the desk looked at her funny and looked at the computer. "Not until Christmas."

"Are you serious?!"

"Sorry, but it's true, all the flights are booked and there is a waiting list for anyone who drops out."

"Unbelievable." She hissed quietly and then another idea popped into her head. "Do you have any vehicles for rent?"

"You have to have a driver's license and a down payment."

"Do you except cash?"

"We do..."

"Great, what do you need from the driver?"

"Proof of license and paper work filled out."

Regan turned to her friends. "So, who wants to drive?"

"Yugi, why don't you?" Atem suggested.

"Yea, sure." Yugi nodded.

"You have an international license?" Regan asked.

"Yes, Kaiba wouldn't let me leave until I got it with a perfect score." Yugi glared at Atem as he took out his wallet.

"I should point it out; you can't rent a vehicle to go out of the country." The lady told them.

"Are there any vehicles in this airport that do?"

"No, it's Christmas time so we don't allow rentals out of the country for weather reasons and people on the roads."

Regan took a deep breath. "Fine, we'll take a minivan for the three days."

"Would you like to book a flight to Las Vegas?"

Regan thought about it and shook her head, "No, I'll come back on the twenty-four if we are still in town, if not, well your vehicle will be in the parking lot and the keys on your counter." She took a step the side as Yugi filled out the paper work.

The woman ran the paperwork through and turned to her. "That will be a hundred and fifty dollars down payment and for the three days at sixty dollars a day, adding taxes, its three hundred seventy-two and ninety cents, if you bring the vehicle back early than you can get refunded. I'll be here every day until Christmas."

Regan grabbed her wallet and pulled out four hundred dollar bills and handed them to the woman. The woman placed the money into cash drawer and gave her twenty-seven dollars and a dime in change along with the keys. "Thank you."

"Your Ford Explorer is in Section A; right in front of the door." The woman pointed towards the door.

Regan nodded and tossed the keys over to Yugi. "Let's go, I have a place that we can stay for the night."

They found the car without difficulty, threw their bags in the trunk, and sat in the vehicle. Yugi was sitting at the wheel and Regan beside him as she imputed the address. Atem, Téa and Ryou were in the middle and Joey and Tristan were in the back. Once the address was placed, the GPS started up the directions and Yugi took off.

About ten minutes in Joey started. "Are we there yet?"

"Not for another forty minutes." Regan told him.

"But I have to use the little boys' room."

"You can't wait forty minutes?"

"Hey, I've been on a plane for two hours that had no rest room and I didn't go when I got up this morning because people were calling me to look at the TV and get ready for a trip."

She sighed and looked to out the window and saw a Tim Horton's. "Yugi, turn in there, we should get something to eat anyway."

Yugi followed her instruction and Joey jumped out of the vehicle before it stopped moving.

"Apparently he had to go." Tristan joked and got out.

They walked in at the early morning that was really almost supper time for them and grabbed breakfast for a snack and hot drinks. Once everyone had their bathroom break and their food, they got back in the vehicle and started to drive again. Only half paying attention to the GPS and where they were, Regan wondered how they could get to Las Vegas faster. She picked up her phone and started to dial. She placed it to her ear and waited for someone to pick up. She smiled when they picked up.

~Hello?~

"Uncle Matt, long time no chat how are you?"

"Uncle Matt?" Ryou asked in a whisper.

~Regan! How am I? Fantastic now that I have heard from you, thought you were dead when you moved and never called to say where you have been. The question is how are you? I heard some bad news happened in Toronto, sorry about that.~

"It's fine now, I've gotten over it for the most part." Regan lied slightly and then got back on track. "Look did you hear about the news in Tokyo, it might have come on the midnight news here?"

~No I haven't, is everything okay?~

"No far from it. Do you remember Seto Kaiba?"

~The guy who was blasted all over the news and journalists decided to make a love triangle with? The tall, brown hair guy?~

"Yea him, look, there is a really long and complicated history on it and I'm just going to give it straight to you. He is my brother, along with Mokuba Kaiba and this morning-erm-seven to eight hours ago, they were kidnapped and right now my friends and I are stuck in Ottawa area trying to get a plane to Las Vegas to get them."

~Are there no planes?~

"They are all booked and very full on the wait list, the earliest is on Christmas and we can't wait that long, they certainly can't wait that long as they are running on a ridiculous plan that may or may not even work and if it does doesn't mean it will last forever. Do you think you can help us?"

~I would love to Regan, but I can't, I can try and reach some people, but I don't think there will be anything available because it is Christmas. On top of that they need clearance and right now the states are locked up tight, it could take just as long.~

Regan almost threw the phone at the comment, but she took a deep breath. "Okay… um, we can crash at your house. We are heading there now and trying really hard not to create a paper trail of where we are. The most we have is a rental vehicle with Yugi's driver's information sheets."

~Well calling me for a ride isn't going to help that, who are the guys that kidnaped your brothers?~

"They are called Dragon Slayers and they are trying to take over, with force, my brother's company to get what weapon plans he has and what weapons are in the vaults to take over the world, but they are just tools for another group that I have no idea who is truly behind it and they are already wrapped around their fingers which will make every countries government and military have a very bad few hours, because that's all its going to take."

~Why haven't you come sooner with this information?~

"Because people aren't going to be prepared for anything they will have and on top of that… we aren't going to let that happen, both groups are very much missing the final key and are both serious screwed when I find them. So is the house free for an extra seven guests?"

~You know we aren't home right now right?~ Uncle Matt asked.

"I know, can't forget the Christmas exertions."

~The rule hasn't change: you are always welcome to crash in our home, just don't burn it to the ground or crash it or anything along those lines.~

"We'll clean every speck of dust that we make. Thank you so much Uncle Matt for everything."

~Amy says hi by the way and you're welcome.~

"Where are Sapphira and Temperance?"

~They… they are on an adventure and we have no idea when they will be back.~

"Well, when you hear from them or see them, tell them I said hi and that I want at least Temperance to come to Domino City for a getaway."

~So you are living in Domino huh?~

"Yea, and currently living in a huge mansion that is really empty with only a few people living in it." She turned to Yugi and looked in the rear mirror at her friends, no, family and smiled. "I was thinking about inviting all of my friends and family over when life settles down a bit."

~Does this include parents?~

Regan laughed out loud. "Of course. Oh as well, if you see Don or Electra, tell them I said hi. I don't have their number so I won't be able to call them."

~Well, even if you did, they are out on a mission right now and wouldn't answer anyway.~

"A mission during Christmas?"

~Yea, that was my response. Anyway, get settled, there are some clothes there for you and your friends if they need any, towels for taking a shower and food for meals. I hope you get your brothers home safely and I do really wish I could help.~

"You do me a favor, because I know you will think of something that you could do to help and then go along with it, but please just stay at the Christmas Island. Stay there, out of harm's way; the last thing I need to know is that you went into the building just as I was blowing it to the ground."

~I never thought you would be the one for such a thing.~

"I'm not," She said mostly telling herself to believe it. "But they have my brothers and the fate of the world is at stake, as usual, and if getting rid of every member of the Dragon Slayers is the only way to keep it safe, I will, but of course I really hope all the members go to jail for the rest of their lives except for one."

~Who would that be?~

"The leader, because I have a feeling they might have some ties that leads to the other group and I'm going to grab that information before my brother kills him, because he won't think twice about it."

There was silence on the other end and then Matt sighed. ~Just don't get hurt on this rescue mission, Temperance would be devastated.~

"I won't. But I'm going to let you go, call me if you have a ride for us, but if you don't I'll call you after everyone is home and safe for the time being."

~Alright, good luck.~

"Merry Christmas."

~Yes Merry Christmas, my brothers were kidnapped and now I have to go get them, oh the joy!~ Matt said sarcastically in the phone.

Regan shook her head but knew he wouldn't be able to see it. "Talk to you later."

~Yeah! Later!~

She hung up. "That wasn't really my uncle, he really is just an old neighbour that I had a really good friend living there and I was always at their house. More so than at my own."

"So who lives there?" Atem asked.

"Matt Verity, Amy Verity, Temperance Verity, who was and still is one of my closest friends, and Sapphira Verity, and a couple of animals who aren't there so I won't mention them. Anyway, that is the place we are heading too and chilling out until we get that flight. But I am still really not okay with you guys coming."

"Well tough you are stuck with us until we get our missing family members home." Téa scolded.

Regan sighed and nodded knowing damn well she wasn't going to win and stared out the window as a sharp pain went through her chest. But she didn't say anything as she knew where it was coming from and a headache rose greatly, but she ignored it too.

Yugi turned off the highway and continued the journey. When they reached close to their destination and Yugi turned onto the snow covered Montague Boundary road. He turned on the 4X4 and the ride was more graceful. They turned left onto William Campbell Road and went straight until an S-curve and slicked through that. The road was straight from there as the sun started to make its presence behind the clouds and it started to snow. Regan turned off the GPS and came to a drive way right after a white mailbox as a green one stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Turn in that driveway." She pointed just before the mail box.

Yugi nodded and he turned in. A large farmhouse was in the middle of the snow filled lot with several maple trees, oak trees lining the sides of the yard and higher than the house in the back.

"Holy shit this place is huge." Joey commented as he started to get out.

"It's not that big, this is the type of houses you find in the country." She told him and also got out with the rest of her friends. She went to the trunk and Tristan gave her backpack to her. She led them up to the house and stuck her hand under the door frame and pulled out the extra key. She stuck it in the door knob and turned it. The door opened for her and she scurried them inside. She shut the door and she sighed as she went to the fire place. She grabbed the lighter and some paper.

"It's a little chilly in here." Ryou said.

"It won't be when I'm done with it. For now, settle in and enjoy yourselves. There should a few games chilling around and if someone needs a shower you can use it now. There isn't money on water usage, but the hot water tank will have to load up again for at least an hour if someone takes a twenty minutes shower and any later it takes longer. Oh! Pick a room there are several that aren't in use but set up nicely anyway for guests. Some upstairs and some down stairs."

"Thanks Regan, but do you need help with anything?" Yugi asked her.

She shook her head as she started to place some logs in. "Nope this will be ready soon."

She set the fire up as they found rooms when they came back down she had the fire blazing at her command. They sat on the couch and Atem turned on the news for any updates. There wasn't any but there was a huge debate on why they kidnapped them and how."

Regan sighed when her phone suddenly started to ring. She grew excited at first and then saw the number and she didn't know how to react.

She picked it up. "Hello?"

~Regan, glad to hear your safe.~ Pegasus exclaimed on the other end.

"So you saw the news huh."

~Saw it; I think the whole world with access to the news knows by now. Where are you anyway, I tried to call your house-~

"You have the number to the mansion?"

~I have everyone's number, but still only that woman Alex answered and said you were out finding your brothers.~

Regan looked around the room as Yugi, Joey, Ryou and Tristan were on the Wii starting to play Super Smash Bros Brawl. "Right now stuck at a friend's house outside of Smiths Falls."

~Where in the world is Smiths Falls?~

"Just outside of Ottawa, and we are trying to get a flight to Las Vegas but everyone is booked until Christmas morning and they really can't wait that long."

~Why are you trying to get to Las Vegas, why not a straight flight?~

"Because my darling brother Seto set a flight here and didn't get a chance to book another flight to Vegas so I can save him because the stupid Slayers started tracing his card. He couldn't even set up a hotel to stay at and I'm running around with enough cash to get me questioned for robbery." She took a breath. "Do you think you can get us there?"

~Us, oh your friends joined you on your expedition. Hmm, I think I can get you a ride, but it won't be until tomorrow. I guess about, one in the afternoon is when we should land, local time of course.~

"I'm not paying much attention to time and time zones, just the number of hours that go by."

~So is tomorrow good?~

"It is perfect, thank you so much Mr. Pegasus."

~There's some liveliness to that tone, now you should rest up and plan your assault. Do you know what building in the city that the Dragon Slayers are or what building they are holding Kaiba-boy and Mokuba?~

"No, Alex and Roland didn't tell me. I don't think they go that information."

~Leave that to me then, tell everyone I said hello and remember one pm sharp.~

"Thank you again."

~No need to thank me yet, you never know when something could go wrong.~

He hung up and Regan followed a second afterwards and turned to her friends as they finished a fight. "Guys, we have a trip to Las Vegas."

"I thought everyone is booked?" Téa asked.

"They still are, Pegasus just called, he's going to give us a lift, and we have to be at the airport by one tomorrow afternoon. Oh and he says hi."

_**Yay! Pegasus comes and saves the day :3, hope you enjoyed.**_


	53. Vol 8: C3: Flames

_**Chapter two of my three chapters of apology.**_

**Chapter 3**

**Flames**

Regan spent most of the day in the dining room going through her cards as well as her brother's deck. Her deck was completely laid out on the table. It was still the same forty cards from the tournament and she knew she could still add up to twenty more cards, but a sixty card deck would be less strategic to get the cards she needed. She had already set out Seto's three Blue-Eyes and they were sitting like a dividing line between her deck and his. She gripped her ultimate dragon around her neck as she moved the card counterpart to the centre line as well.

"How's it going?" Atem asked as she jumped half a foot off the ground with a hand to her sword handle.

She let the handle go and turned back to the cards on the table. "Just trying to get this deck together and every time I think I have it, it just doesn't seem right."

"Have you thought about what the main monsters mean towards his deck, if you know the heart of Seto's deck then you can combine the heart of his deck and the heart of your deck together."

She looked at her deck and grabbed the three cards that made the heart of her deck: Dark Magician Girl, Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord, and Guardian Angel Joan and then placed them with Seto's dragons. "Now what?"

"Do you know why Seto is so obsessed with the Blue-Eyes White?"

"Wasn't that his past life's love or something?"

"The dragon was in Kisara's, which was the girl Priest Seto liked, Ka. The story ended tragically and Seto I think has been a stuck up prick ever since."

Regan grinned as she started to go through his deck. "Anyway, back on facts here, combining hearts of decks; how does that work?"

"Just by combining what you two have at heart and in theory it should to your command, just follow the simple rules and strategies that you are comfortable with."

Regan nodded and Atem left her. After another hour or so, she finally was happy with the deck and placed it in her deck case. The rest of the cards that she didn't use were separated into their owners' piles and then placed into Seto's case. She walked out of the dining room and was hit with an aroma of pizza. She followed the scent and found two boxes of pizza sitting on a table and everyone sitting on the sofa.

"Where did you find a delivery guy?" she asked them.

"We didn't, Tristan, Joey and Yugi went for a road trip when Joey remembered Capilano's Pizza when we drove by it." Téa told her.

"Did it just arrive?"

"Yea," Yugi replied as he picked up his food off the coffee table. "I was going to come and get you when I realized you didn't hear us come in."

"Sorry, I was building the deck and apparently tuned everything out, but now it's done."

"You need to take and rest; you haven't stopped for a break since they were taken." Joey stated suddenly.

She narrowed her eyes. "Well of course not! If your sister was in their position do you think you would be relaxing?! I'm not going to take a break until they are safely home." She grabbed a slice of pizza in anger. "Excuse me while I go and create some sort of plan so I don't get people killed that I care about!"

She marched off and headed for her room barely noting a few tears streaming down her cheeks. She was about midway up the steps when she noticed Yugi was following her from his aura.

"Regan wait, Joey didn't mean it like that." Yugi called up to her.

"Still, telling someone to take a break when their only family left is in danger is not something I take lightly." She told him reaching the top floor. She was about to turn when Yugi stepped in front of her. "Yugi…"

"When was the last time you slept?"

"I don't know; I'm not tired anyway." She told him as she went to go the other away around the staircase but he went in front of her again. "Yugi please, I need to create plans to back up other plans-"

Yugi placed a finger on her lips and used his other hand to wipe her fallen tears. "Then let me help you, you look exhausted and I can tell you are mentally and spiritually exhausted as well."

"Yugi-"

He shook his head. "We came to help and that's what we are going to do. Right now everyone down stairs is creating ideas on what they can do to help. Up here, we can create plans that everyone can follow on their own strengths and terms so we can all make it out alive and save your brothers as well."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine, let's look a map of Las Vegas, maybe we can figure out where the damn building is before Pegasus does."

00000

The door slammed opened and a raging Dragon Slayer came into the room grabbing Kaiba by the collar of his shirt. Kaiba couldn't help but grin at the look. "You son of a bitch, why didn't the vaults open?"

"Took you long enough, three hours and here I thought I gave you more than enough time at an hour before we would be having this conversation." Kaiba told him.

"Answer the question!"

"I don't know." Kaiba said with a shrug.

The Dragon Slayer tossed him into the wall, but Kaiba didn't even feel it. "You do know we still have our threat all ready to go whenever you don't corporate."

"Do you even know where she is? Because I certain don't think she is crashing at my house right now."

"We'll find her, don't worry about that little detail, your two cards opens all sorts of ways to find people, but not the ones that we really want unfortunately. Now, tell me why they aren't opening."

"I'm not going to make this any easier for you." Kaiba retorted.

"How about if you don't tell me, we shoot your brother in the head as you watch, we technically only need one alive to run Kaiba Corporation right?"

"Fine, I'll tell you why it's not opening." Kaiba growled before they could even move a weapon to his brother. "There is another member of the Kaiba family you are missing and he has the third key."

"There is another one of you running around?"

"Out of everything you know, you missed him, how incompetent do you have to be in order to miss that so very large detail."

"Apparently, a large buffoon," A female voice echoed into the room.

"Miss please your father would be furious if you were here." The Dragon Slayer turned his attention to the female.

"Someone has to do this job; he has other things to take care of." The woman said as walked up to Kaiba who he recognized from the tournament.

"You're Rose Phono."

"That would be me." Rose said with a smirk and patted his cheek. He glared at her. "Now how about you tell me a little more about this male family member; or I just might raise the stakes a bit. Say Roland and Alex traitors to our group."

Kaiba huffed.

"Or were never actually part of our group, but spies." Rose spat. "Under your loyalty the entire time, you sent them to join us didn't you?"

"Well after sending a threat through my office window with two of my workers inside, you really think I'm just going to stand by and do nothing. Nah, I get knee deep in the shit of my enemy to find out what they are doing in their home base." Kaiba retorted sadistically. "I know just about everything from the food you order in to the members of your group and one by one they will fall, that is, if they aren't torn to pieces by explosives first."

"You are one sick bastard."

"Sounds like you're calling the kettle black." Mokuba growled. "You are the ones that trying to conquer the world by force. How many people will die because if it?"

"We are trying to conquer to the world to free it from its certain destruction-"

"Here we go Mokuba." Kaiba sighed rolling his eyes.

"The only way to free its path is to place it all under one government-"

"Run by sociopaths and narcissists, who know nothing about politics I might add."

"And getting rid of all the trouble makers who don't follow the new leaders."

Kaiba snapped his fingers. "Now I know where I heard this, sounds like another religious cult, instead of a god it's replaced with an unrealistic idea about unity. Sorry to burst your bubble but humans are a strange being that have very different ideas from one another and many won't tolerate such bullshit. Especially, the major religions of the worlds, they might think you are getting rid of their religion."

"Would you shut the fuck up?!" Rose shouted.

"I'm just pointing out all the faults about this idiotic plan. Like how you would have to try and either over throw or bribe a hundred ninety-five countries, hundred ninety-six countries if you count that other one that is on the line of being a country, one of them being the United States of America, who has most of the population under a certain religion that the Vatican is based off of. Not to mention the other countries like England, France, Russia, Australia and Canada who don't follow blindly."

"Well it's a good thing if they don't bow to us, they are being left in smoke and dust along with all of the people inside. You know how it is, show an example of your power and then the rest will follow without question in fear."

"Who exactly is your father anyway, why would he even think about going after Kaiba Corp. there are so many military companies out there, mine isn't even a military company anymore."

"Hey, I'm asking the questions around here." Rose snapped. "Now tell me who the male family member is and where to find him."

"Thought we dropped that topic a long time ago."

Rose slapped him and he had to give it to her, it was a good slap. "Who is it?"

"You really think; I'm just going to give him up so easily? Find him yourself and who he is. I'm sure there is an article or two of him with Gorzaburo I'm sure."

Rose glared, but nodded towards the other Dragon Slayer and he left. "If you think your riddles will give you time for whatever rescue you are planning-"

"I don't need or want others to help me."

"Or planning an escape, your time in the living ends on Christmas Eve whether the vaults are opened or not. Like my friend said, we only need one." Rose gestured towards Mokuba as she leaned into his ear and whispered. "And I think he will be a lot more talkative when your life is hanging in the balance along with that little friend he has. What was her name, oh right, Serenity Wheeler."

"You are quite the fucked up little teenager, were you inbreeded?"

She smirked as she backed away from him, "I like this little thing we have going, I think I'll let you live until Christmas morning as a Christmas gift, that way the world can enjoy it."

"Would that be in your time zone?"

"Ha, of course not, it would be yours."

"Would you tell me what time it is now?"

"Which time zone?"

"Why don't you show me how smart you are and tell me both."

"It's five PM here and in your home town, mmm, ten AM Friday morning."

The woman left and Kaiba sighed and he placed his head on the back wall.

"What did she say?"

"That we are so screwed if our plan fails."

00000

Regan walked out of her room after attempting to sleep. She made it to the lying down stage then she heard the sounds of her laugh being repeated in the room around her, only sadistically and lusting for blood. It was early morning she guessed around eight. Well really not that early in the morning, she could hear some of her friends down stairs. She grabbed some of her clean clothes that she did bring and walked herself to the bathroom. She closed the door and undressed herself. She turned on the shower and jumped in after a moment remembering Téa's attempt to jump in right away. Téa had screamed at the cold water until it warmed up leaving all of them panicked outside of the door. She let the hot, steamy water soak into her skin as she just stood there. She placed her head on the wall and her hair from the weight of the water fell around her shoulders. She looked at it as was amazed at how long it had become. It had only been almost four months since she arrived in Domino and in only four months it felt like years had gone by. She did the things that she needed to do and in no time she was back at soaking in the water. She knew what she needed to do. The night before she apologized to Joey and he apologized to her and Yugi and her gave out the plan while they picked where they were going to be at.

Her thoughts were suddenly broken as sounds of screaming and shouting bounced through the walls. The reading suddenly hit her as there was way more people in the house and her head pounded as if it wanted more to read. She turned off the shower as she got out and grabbed a towel to wrap her hair in and a towel to wrap around her. She got them both on and quickly rung out all the water in her hair. The hair towel fell off just as heavy footsteps were outside the bathroom door. She read the aura of the figure on the other side and didn't recognize it was one of her friends. She slipped onto the toilet seat lid silently just as the door knob turned without luck. A second later, it was kicked in hiding her behind the door. A man came in with a hand gun and looked in behind the shower curtain as she slipped off the toilet seat lid without a sound. She went to leave, but her puzzle was still on the counter and the man looked towards the open window. She clenched her jaw and grabbed the toilet cover. Just as the man was turning around she smashed it across the man's face. The man dropped along with his gun. She put the toilet cover down and grabbed the gun before he could recover. She pointed it at him ignoring that fact that she realized she was only in a towel that just covered her.

"Stay quiet and don't move unless I tell you." She hissed and saw a knight slaying a white dragon on his sleeve. "Dragon Slayer."

The man stood up and careful put his hands up. She gestured him to move out into the hallway and he did as he was told. The man backed against the ring-around rail that blocked the hole in the floor and she glared at him as she put on her puzzle. '_Nile, what should I do?_'

'_I guess try to figure out why they are here or how they found this place._' Nile answered in her head.

'_Yugi, what's going on downstairs?_' Regan asked turning her mental connection towards her boyfriend on the first level.

'_Dragon Slayers are down here, they're looking for you._' Yugi told her.

'_Can you do anything about them?_'

'_No, they have guns pointed at us._'

'_Is anyone hurt?_'

'_No, everyone's fine. They snuck up on us and Joey and Tristan were about to charge, but they didn't get to do anything as the guns were already raised._'

She sighed in relief. '_Give me a moment; hopefully I can fix this mess._'

'_Don't do anything dangerous, please don't._'

'_I'll do something, whether it's dangerous depends on who you talk to._'

'_Regan!_'

She winced at his yell and turned her full attention to the man in front of her. "Who are you looking for?"

"You, Regan Heartin." The man told her with a smirk.

"Nice to know you know who you are looking for, now how did you find me?"

"Your duel disk sends out a constant signal and the Kaiba brothers' keys give us quite a bit of access to the Duel Server."

She placed the gun up close to his chest. "Don't get cocky with me or I will put you in your place, thug." She backed away from him after she felt fear form in his aura. "Now, walk and head down the stairs."

The man walked and she followed without a sound just to make sure he wouldn't pull anything against her. They went down the stairs and Regan found her friends lined up along the wall with three other Dragon Slayers facing them.

"Did you find the girl?" The one in the middle asked not turning towards them. The man who seemed like the boss gave off a strange vibe that Regan couldn't even try to understand. He had brown hair from what she could see and wasn't very big, but tallish.

"Not exactly." The man that she had at gun point answered.

"What do you mean by that?" The middle man questioned as he turned to them with mysterious brown eyes.

"She found me."

There was silence between the three of them.

"What are you guys doing in my friend's house?" She asked them breaking the silence. "Do you know who owns this place?"

"We came looking for you and to bring you to a secure location." The middle man spoke and looked up and down. "Though, I'm not sure if we came at a good time or not."

"You came at an awful time." She hissed at him in rage.

"Maybe we shouldn't provoke her, she is a teenage girl and from the records she's dangerous." her hostage told the middle man.

"I have a deal for you four. I'll go with you, but you have to leave my friends alone."

"Regan, you can't-" Yugi started but she cut him off.

"Is that good for you?"

The middle man nodded. "That's fine."

"Good."

"Regan-" Yugi tried again.

'_Don't worry, I won't be gone for very long, just give me a few minutes and when I leave start packing up and getting the vehicle ready. We move out when I get back._'

Yugi looked worriedly at her from his position on the floor. '_Just don't get hurt or worst, killed._'

'_There's too much at stake for that to happen._' She replied and looked at the four Dragon Slayers. "I'm not leaving just yet; I want at least the three of you out of my friend's house. I need to change and grab my things."

"As long as you come quietly, I don't care." The middle guy said and put out his hand. "Gun please."

She handed it to him. He motioned at his men and they left. Then he did something she wasn't expecting. He put his gun away. "What are you doing?"

"We're all civil humans; I don't think I need to have a gun pointed as I don't think you are going to do anything if you already noticed the difference between them and me." He turned to her friends. "Well get up, I doubt you guys are going to do anything except pack, am I right?"

"Who are you?" Yugi asked him.

"Someone that is giving you guys an escape."

"And how do you expect us to trust you." Regan hissed. "We don't even know your name."

"Just call me Looker."

"You don't look like Looker."

"How are you comparing me to someone else and if you don't hurry up, the other Dragon Slayers get suspicious."

"Just from Pokémon," She sighed and turned towards the stairs.

00000

Yugi watched his girlfriend walk up the stairs and disappear to the second floor. Looker was standing with them and Yugi could tell it was taking all of Joey's and Tristan's will not to jump him. "Why are you helping us?" He finally got the nerve to ask.

"Because I'm not really part of the Dragon Slayers, I just disguised myself as a leader of this team and off we went." Looker answered.

"So what is your deal, if you're not part of the Dragon Slayers, what are you doing here?" Joey asked.

"Let's just say I heard a rumor and didn't want to stand by and watch the world fall to pieces because a certain someone failed to get their brothers back."

"How do you-"

"Yo, let's go, the faster I know that I can trust you the better, and if not well I guess things won't end lightly." Regan called coming down the stairs, dressed, and a backpack on her shoulder.

"Already to go?" Looker asked her.

"Yes."

'_Hurry back, the SUV will be waiting._' Yugi told her through the link.

She looked at him and nodded. Looker pulled out his gun and pointed it at Regan and Yugi stiffened. Looker looked back at him.

"Don't worry; it's just for show for the others in the van."

Yugi didn't like it, but nodded as they walked out the door. Yugi went to the window and saw a large, white van sitting in the drive way behind the Explorer. He glared at the person in the front seat as someone opened side door and jumped out of the vehicle. Regan looked back towards him and then got in the vehicle. The Dragon Slayer got back into the vehicle and Looker hoped into the driver's seat. And before Yugi knew it they drove away.

"Oh Kaiba is going to be pissed when he hears about this." Joey said.

"About what; the fact that we just let Dragon Slayers take his sister, or the fact that all of her male friends just saw her in a very small towel?" Téa questioned.

Yugi grudgingly looked away from the window and turned to his friends behind him. "Let's pack up and get the car ready. We need to get out of here as soon as Regan reaches the drive way."

His friends split up and went to their own places to pack up. He went to his room and grabbed his already packed bag and made sure his spot was neat and clean. He grabbed his jacket and started to put on his jacket as he went down the stairs. He put on his boots and saw Téa outside with the trunk open.

"All good?" she asked him when he reached her.

"Not until Regan is back and we are finished with this Dragon Slayer nonsense." He told her as he placed his bag beside hers. He walked to the driver's door when suddenly a loud explosion was heard and Yugi froze before he could grab the handle. His head snapped towards the noise.

"What in bloody hell was that?" Bakura shouted from the house behind him.

Yugi turned to him. "I don't know; I'll check if I can see it from the end of the driveway. Tell everyone inside to hurry up."

Bakura went back inside. Yugi turned away and ran the best he could down the snow filled driveway. He looked but couldn't see, hear, or smell anything like the snow was suffocating everything.

"Yo, Yug, you see her?" Joey called to him.

Yugi turned and saw him at the SUV. "Nothing,"

"We are almost ready to go."

He looked down the road where the white van had gone. "Regan, where are you?"

The SUV drove passed and startled him as it stopped on the road beside him. Tristan was in the driver's seat.

"Get in Yugi." Tristan told him. "We are going to find her, she has to be around here and the snow is muffling the noise so she can't be too far."

Yugi nodded and went around to the passenger seat. He jumped in and Tristan drove off. Yugi didn't bother putting on his seatbelt as he looked out the window for any signs of the sound or his girlfriend. Smoke came from the trees on the left side of the road as they went passed the second house. Tristan drove slower and Yugi noticed there were metal pieces on the road like they had exploded from something. They drove another two hundred feet when Yugi saw the wreckage blending in with the snow like it was there during a bad storm. Yugi got out of the car before it was at a stop and ran towards the van that looked like a bomb hit it. He opened the van door and immediately took a step back in disgust.

"What is it Yugi?" Atem asked him walking towards him.

Yugi just pointed and looked away from the van. One thing he knew for sure with that one look, Regan wasn't in there. He looked to the ground and found smaller footsteps. Atem slammed the door shut.

"Words would have been just fine Yugi." Atem growled.

"Sorry, as you could see, I was a bit wordless." Yugi told him quickly as he started to follow the prints around the van finding another pair that were much bigger. But they went different directions.

"What's in there?" Joey asked.

"Burnt bodies, or at least what's left out of three of the Dragon Slayers." Atem answered.

Yugi looked around in the bush trying to locate his girlfriend or anymore of her footprints.

"Extra crispy knights, sounds like a dragon verse knight story." Tristan stated with a bit of triumph in his voice.

Yugi heard the door open again, but he wasn't sure as he saw a bright light head his way. "Duck!"

He dropped to the snow and felt a familiar energy fly over his head. He got up again and started to run into the forest where it had come from. "Regan!"

Another flash of light was thrown in his direction and he dropped to the snow again barely missing a very pointy branch. He got back up again. After dodging two other streams of light he finally found the source. Regan was lying on the ground unconscious. He ran over to her, but was rebounded and thrown to the snowy ground that had ice lying underneath as he slid. He took a look at what had rebound him and noticed that it was a clearer version of an aura shield surrounding her. The shield darkened in color in front of him and shot the same stream of light at him. He barely got out of the way before it hit a tree, sending it to the ground with a loud crack.

He clenched his jaw as he tried the mental link, but all he got before he even said a thing was a blasting headache.

"Regan!" He shouted as he stood up. He walked to the shield and made sure not to put force to it as he placed his hand on the shield. It went right through his glove as he felt the energy against his hand. "Regan!"

A light appeared in the snow just in front of Regan followed by his puzzle. The shield dropped instantly and his puzzle stopped glowing. He ran to her just as she jolted up and awake breathing heavily. He went to calm her, but she scrambled backwards and then held her head in pain.

"Regan…" He went to walk to her but she just shook her head.

"Please… stay there, just for a minute." Regan barely whispered as she got up with the support of a tree.

She buckled and Yugi couldn't watch anymore and caught her before she fell to the ground. Regan screamed slightly when he touched. He almost dropped her in surprise. He looked her over; even though she wasn't facing him he saw how exhausted she was. "What is going on in there?"

"Nothing that you should be worried about." Regan muttered while trying to stand, but failed.

"Obviously it's not nothing." Yugi insisted. "How can I help you if you don't tell me?"

"You can't help me; you wouldn't understand the problem to know how to help even if you could help."

Yugi wanted to press on the conversation, but they didn't have much time to waste. The Dragon Slayers would have figured something was up by now. "Come on, we have to go."

"Right my brothers need us." She said and finally stood up.

Yugi let her go to take a step, but she stumbled on the first step and Yugi caught her again. This time she didn't scream or flinch to his touch. "Regan get on my back, even if I can't help with your problem, I can help you get to where we need to go."

"I'm fine, just give me-"

"Regan, we don't have time, the Dragon Slayers could be sending someone else and leaving you here in the snow is not going to help your obvious exhaustion." He took off his glove, lifted her bangs and placed his hand on her forehead. She flinched under it, but he couldn't tell if she was just warm or really did have some sort of fever. "Please."

Regan nodded and got onto his back. She wasn't holding on very tight as he got up and scaled the slipper ice that the snow covered lightly. Once he finished the trek he met the rest of his friends in front of the van.

"Oh thank god you found Regan!" Téa exclaimed.

Yugi nodded and felt Regan shift on his back.

"The poor vehicle." Regan whined in his ear and got down from his back. She wandered, without a stumble, over to the van. "Why did you explode after hitting a tree, you're a GMC 2500, you're not supposed to do that."

Joey shook his head. "Anyway, where's Looker?"

"That's a mighty fine question," Tristan stated. "We checked the van, there are only three crispy knights in there and Looker wasn't in the driver's seat."

"Plus we found foot prints, but they led nowhere." Atem continued.

Regan turned away from the van. "He told me to run into the trees. I did and I guess whatever he did made this van go into pieces."

"So Looker was telling the truth." Ryou said as he turned to the SUV. "We should get going and hopefully not get followed by the goon squad."

"Nine forty," Regan stated suddenly looking at her phone. "We need to go someplace where they won't find us until we need to meet Pegasus."

"Got any ideas?"

"Yea I have an idea."

"Okay, let's go then." Yugi said and gave one more glace at Regan as he walked with her to her passenger door. He stopped her from opening her door and looked into her blue eyes. "Are you sure you are up to this, I was taking to Nile last night and heard you haven't been sleeping."

"Well I'm fine; I napped for a few moments just now." She told him. "And we are going to be on the road for another fifty minutes if we manage to miss traffic, so I'll rest on the way. Ok?" she asked softly and Yugi couldn't help but nod. He was twisted around her little fingers and both of them knew it.

"Fine," he opened the door for her and she got in. She placed her bag on her lap as he shut the door. He walked over to the driver's side and looked back at the van. Hopefully, the Dragon Slayers would clean up their own mess. He opened his door and got in. He buckled up his seatbelt and looked back at his friends. "Does everyone have everything?"

"Yep." They all answered.

"Did everyone go to the bathroom?"

"Yep."

"Good," he put the SUV into drive and drove off as Regan placed in the coordinates for their next location.

He hit the four sixteen after twenty minutes and looked over at Regan for a second. Her head was against the window and her eyes were closed, but she wasn't sleeping. He placed a hand on hers and squeezed it reassuringly. Forty minutes later, he got off the four seventeen and onto Nicholas Street. Buildings surrounded the SUV as he drove down the streets.

"Keep your doors locked." Regan said suddenly causing Yugi to looked at her as he stopped at a red light.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"It's not unheard of for people to open the doors and grab things and takeoff while at a red light. Same thing with windows, if they are down, people will reach in."

"I'm not sure if I should feel pity or disgusted at this knowledge." Atem sighed.

"Government priorities are all I have to say." Regan told him and then turned to look back at him. "Actually, maybe you can give some tips on how to run a country properly."

"They wouldn't listen to me, I'm eighteen."

"They would if they knew who you were."

"And then people would start to panic and then we would become either science projects or wanted people for a high price for someone who wanted to do their own things."

"He does have a point Regan." Yugi commented as he drove again and turned onto another road. He found a large looking castle like structure with a courtyard and a strange looking fountain in front of the setup.

~You have arrived at your destination.~ The GPS rang out.

He looked at the side of the road and found an empty parking spot. He paralleled the SUV and turned off the vehicle. "What is this place?"

"Parliament Hill and that fountain like thing is the Centennial Flame." Regan answered as she got out of the SUV.

Yugi looked funnily at her as she shut the door and looked at his friends. "Do you guys know anything about what she has in mind?"

They all shook their heads. He sighed and got out of the SUV. The seven of them walked across the street and up to the round fountain thing. It was a large dodecagon carved from marble that ringed around a red marble dodecagon with twelve copper shields in twelve sections. There were dates underneath the each of shields and in the middle of the flame there was the date 1867- 1967 scripted down in the center.

"So what's with the flaming fountain?" Tristan asked.

"It was to celebrate the hundredth anniversary of the unity of the twelve provinces and territories of Canada from 1867 to 1967. Nunavut wasn't created until 1999 which is why there are only twelve and not thirteen." Regan answered. "The flame is so hot that the water still runs even in the coldest of temperatures. It's a symbol for unity for the entire country, it originally wasn't supposed to be a national monument, but because of it being so well known and visited, it sort of became on. I needed to see this before we left; this is going to sound cheesy, but this flame in the center of this circle shows the power of unity. Like us, the bonds we have, we have to protect it from others like Dragon Slayers who try and rip it apart. This flame reminds me that even when all seems lost, I need to get up and fight until all of us are safe." She looked away from the flame. "Is that the same with you guys?"

Yugi smiled as he nodded. "It's exactly as we think, which is why we came with you. We aren't at our full strength when we are by ourselves." She looked back at the flame and Yugi noticed all the coins in the fountain. "What are the coins for?"

"People throw them in for good luck. The money is later collected and given to a winner for some reward. I forget what's it called but it's given out every year to the person who has a great idea for helping disability people."

He pulled out a piece of yen from his pocket and threw it in. He was followed by each of his friends as they threw in their own coins.

"All the luck the better," Joey said. "Now, we have way too much time to kill, want to give us a tour of this place?"

"Sure!" Regan exclaimed. "But I doubt we can go very far inside the buildings."

He grabbed her hand and she led them on a mini side quest.


	54. Vol 8: C4: Forbidden Seeds

_**And here is the third chapter, hope you enjoy.**_

**Chapter 4**

**Forbidden Seeds**

Friday, December 23 2011; 1:00PM (Ottawa)

Saturday, December 24, 2011; 3:00AM (Domino)

The airport was crowded as families and business folk boarded planes and left planes for the holidays to come. Regan walked in line with her friends in and her hand in Yugi's. The group looked for whatever their flight provider has in mind to tell them which lane he was parked in.

"Where is that flying pony? Geez, we spent the last few hours freezing our butts off at Parliament Hill and antagonizing car ride to this airport and he isn't even here!" Joey grumbled next to Yugi looking over the travellers' heads.

"I know what you mean and that pizza is long gone leaving me starving." Tristan complained next to him. His stomach followed making a few people look at him.

"I just hope nothing happens like the last time we were supposed to meet him." Atem replied into the air as he watched the flight times on the board.

"Well knowing him, he will probably make this entire airport stop and turn." Téa answered in between Regan and Atem.

Ryou nodded and the seven of them sat down on the seats and waited approximately two seconds as the crowd hushed and stopped moving. The group turn to where the crowd was facing and dropped their jaws at the sight. There had to be sixteen duelists surrounding a man in the middle.

"Those are Duel Professors." Yugi announced as a man with black shaggy hair winked at him.

"Hello Yugi-boy and company, sorry to keep you waiting, but we had an issue back in California." The fifteenth century dressed man in the middle replied as the group separated to reveal him. "But we got here, just as I said we would."

"What kind of issue requires sixteen duelists?" Regan asked though she accidently let out her impatience in her tone.

"Show some respect towards Pegasus-sama!" A man with white hair yelled with a black duel disk on his arm.

"Yako please, she's distressed. We are lucky that we only received the flat of the blade." Pegasus told the man. "Now we need to vamoose before those guys follow us in their own jet."

Without being asked twice the seven teenagers rushed through the airport after the duelists and the creator. They left without going through security and met on the flight lane where a jet that a leader of a country would use was sitting and waiting.

"So we are having our flight in a 747 style, awesome." Joey cheered as his stomach growled. "Please tell me that there is food on that plane."

"Of course there is, this is Pegasus and his Duel Professors we're talking about." Tristan answered with a proud grumble from his stomach.

"Okay kids, on the plane." A short haired female with a sort of vampire like dress, eighteenth century Regan guessed, shouted.

Joey and Tristan boarded instantly. She grunted in annoyance from the girl's own vibe next to her and followed.

"What's up with her?" Regan heard the girl asked.

"I'm fine, let's go before we get shot down or something." She replied without looking back.

She didn't stop to wait for a reply as a migraine had formed making her stomach turn. The aura and vibes that were coming from her own friends was enough for her to handle, but now with the new emotions, personal auras, and different vibes she seemed to be collecting without a stop button and it was creating a lot of stress and tension to her shrinking temper. The air was filled with aggression making her feel slightly violent and angry, but it also was filled with worry making her feel disorganized and unable to think without causing her head to feel dizzy.

She sat in a simple seat on the top floor with all the Duel Professors and her friends on the lowest gather around the kitchen and bar, hopefully not giving the minors something they shouldn't have. The collection of everything slimmed down a large amount of her migraine leaving her stomach slightly less twisted in knots. Her ability kicked into gear again as four people came up the stairs. One of them was Yugi, which she knew instantaneously. The other was Atem which was almost as quick because of Nile's own memory. The third was Ryou. But, the last one wasn't completely sketched in as she waited for them to get closer to the top. The door handle started to turn and she completed her analyse. The final one was Pegasus and to her satisfaction; she was correct about the other three as they came into the room.

She watched in silence and didn't say a word to the creator sitting on the seat across from her in the booth. The three other boys sat in the opposite side of the plane in their own booth of four seats. She could feel tension build as the plane started to move, but knew for certain that it wasn't from the chance of the Dragon Slayers owning a fighter jet.

She sighed trying to drown out their pulsing anxiety. "Is there something you would like to ask Pegasus?"

"There are a few questions and requests." He answered with a playful expression.

She glared in complete rage as his annoying playful tone ran through her skull like a screaming kid.

The man adjusted himself with uncertainty. "Already then not in a great mood or in a stable set up."

"What's supposed to mean?"

"That glare is scarier than the Pharaoh's and Kaiba's combine. Your eyes seem dangerous and there are red streaks that leaked into the blue."

Regan froze with fear, and then recollected herself looking away. She winced at the thought of what they were going through just to keep themselves alive. She closed her eyes and an image of overtaking the company by force flashed by. The thought was revolting and didn't even seem hers or at least she hoped it wasn't; Regan knew that she couldn't handle such a task, but maybe with help…

"Regan… Regan!" Pegasus snapped making her eyes snap open in fear of the horrible thoughts and at the tone the man gave. There was concern and something that he probably used to raise orphans, but she couldn't understand what is was. She turned to Pegasus and found a look that matched that unknown tone.

"What is the problem child? You weren't like this when I talked to you a few hours ago and you certainly are not the same person that I met at the tournament."

"There isn't-"

"Please a blind-deaf man can tell there is a problem. And even without my Millennium Eye, I can tell that you are exhausted and have thoughts going through your mind. When was the last time you slept?" Pegasus asked.

"Just before we left for Ottawa." She answered with a confused expression as she tried to figure out the man in front of her.

"Okay before that?" Pegasus asked urgently.

She didn't answer, the days, the hours and the minutes were mumbling in her skull. She found she couldn't think and answer the question as much as she would have liked.

"And to think you were going to cheer practice yesterday."

'_Was it only yesterday that they were kidnapped? Why does it seem like days have gone by in my heart then a few hours?_' She thought to herself trying to place events on a timeline.

"She hasn't slept since Sunday." Yugi interrupted answering Pegasus's question. "I think it was about someone trying to kill you."

"What are you-?"

"Nile and I talked while you reviewed practice." He interrupted her. "What are you doing? You can't save anyone if you don't sleep and you know it."

"Yeah and you don't have any idea of what follows!" She shouted finally snapping her posture. "It just seems so unnatural now … almost forbidden."

There was silence in the still air like a bell that was struck allowing it lingering its sound.

"How forbidden," Pegasus asked with that strange tone.

"It is as forbidden as eating from the Tree of Knowledge." Regan replied looking away from them. Their auras were enough for her; she didn't need their faces to add to the mixture of not breaking down as much as she had. She hadn't meant to throw all off her rage at Yugi; he was the last person that she wanted to yell at. "It is like a weed; a parasite that feeds on everything that my mind treasures. It feeds on my fear, my anger, my pride, my selflessness, everything it can to create something new. Dreams that aren't really dreams, but they are torture devices. The thoughts aren't my own they are thoughts that I would never think of or want to happen. Just a few moments ago, the thought of taking over Kaiba Corporation at this moment would be perfect timing. My brothers out of the way, it can be easily done since I'd be the next in line. I would never want Seto and Mokuba dead. They are all I have left. Plus I wouldn't want to run the company; I declined the offer of being vice president from Mokuba two weeks ago. They worked too hard to get as far as they did just to be dropped off a cliff and hang there. I'm not a person that takes away the pride of someone just too completely destroy everything. I'm technically running it right now, but it is for situations that call for it. I'm the backup that keeps the system functioning and I wish for nothing more."

"When did these start to occur?" Pegasus asked carefully.

"The nightmares have been there since the ending of the tournament. I will never forget it inside of that ball of shadows. Something entered me and planted a forbidden seed while I was in there. As the days have come and gone, there are some aspects that they just don't feel like me anymore; like I'm disappearing and I can't block any of this madness out. But the final stroke was with my date with Yugi. Then, Yami Marik appearing in that alleyway…"

"You have to-" Pegasus started, and then she turned her rage and fear at him.

"I've tried!" She yelled feeling her tears forming. "They are always there and nagging at me to stop resisting. If I did then Nile and I, well, we would go poof, replaced by that figure the demon truly wants."

"Are you talking about that creature?" Yugi asked suddenly recognizing what she was talking about.

She nodded. "Yes, that is exactly what I am talking about and once that seed is matured enough then poof."

"Poof? Poof what, what goes poof?" Pegasus asked in confusion. "What creature are you talking about?"

"A chaos version of myself would be born devouring Nile and I in the process. And until we can find out where the weed killer is, I won't be able to stop feeding it."

"Feeding it what?" Ryou asked in concern.

"Every strand of aura that I come in contact with; it has heightened my sense to locate aura and read it and when we were in the airport I completely shut down, that was until Pegasus came with all those duelists… it turned back on."

"Sorry," Pegasus apologized as a butler came in with drinks.

Regan took the water offered to her as Pegasus and Atem took the wine offered to them. Yugi took the juice box off of the tray and you had a glass of water. She took a sip.

"Thanks for the drinks," Yugi said as the butler walked out of the cabin.

"It's not your fault, it's not like you knew about the parasite." Regan said and drank half of her water. There was a silent moment as her head started to get fuzzy. She looked at the drink and then back at the creator as he gave a small victory signal. "You son of a-"

She didn't finish her fowl speech as the dreaded darkness entered.

00000

Yugi didn't panic, but still went to Regan's seat and held her as the glass she had fell to the floor. He had a feeling Pegasus would place something in her drink. Slipping a sleeping drug into her water was probably the only way for the stubborn girl to get some sleep, but he didn't think it would work that quickly. Though, the pill idea was a victory for Pegasus.

"I've never seen it work that fast," Pegasus remarked in awe. "I wonder when the last time she actually had a good night sleep was."

"A long time ago," Yugi sighed as he adjusted Regan on his lap to cradle her with no idea when she would wake up. "Do you think this was a good idea?"

"I don't know Yugi-boy, but I guess we will have to wait and see." Pegasus replied as he got up from his seat. He walked to each of the doors and locked them. "This little incident is going to give me a pain later, but it also does not leave this room. Got it my little friends?"

Atem, Ryou and Yugi looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah we got it, why was this the only way?" Atem asked.

"The dream or whatever she thinks it is needs to run its course and those sleeping pills she consumed wont light up until we land. So until then it has plenty of time to run." Pegasus answered and looked at the three males that gave disbelieved faces. "And I might be a little curious."

"Being curious almost killed a few people." Atem stated looking fiercely at the creator.

"I don't think Regan even if I did kidnap her brothers would actually attempt to kill me."

"No, she wouldn't. But Nile on the other hand would. Yugi told Pegasus.

"Nile, isn't she-"

"Yes that would be the spirit in the River's Puzzle." Atem answered with a grin. "And my sister."

Pegasus paled, "Oh God."

00000

Seto Kaiba was sitting patiently as his kidnappers tried to find the false brother he put them up too. Grinning in his mind, he was thankful that he had a sister that he could trust. And he knew Mokuba was also thankful, but both hoped she wasn't going through hell like they were where ever they were. So far, the Dragon Slayers were running in circles and found the back door hard drive Mokuba insisted that held their step brother Noah.

Mokuba grinned evilly sitting across the jail cell from him. "I wonder how long it will take for them to realize Noah isn't who they are looking for."

"I'm sure Noah is doing his best to confuse their puny brains to liquid. Then he will probably screw with the system. As annoying as that kid is, he's fucking smart." Seto answered as he listened to the annoyed shouts from the other room. He frowned. "I just hope he can distract them of the time as well."

"The plan will work Seto."

"I know."

"Then do you look worried."

"Murphy's Law, when something can go wrong, it will."

00000

The first thing that came to her mind was fear. The hall Regan stood in was gloomy and cold that matched the castle like hall that ended in front of her. A room was attached to the hall that was silent until a scream of pain shattered through it. Her heart skipped a beat. She ran forward into the room in silent fear. The room surrounded her in a dark fog. She didn't slow down as the noises of screams and shouts became louder. Something glinted in the dark and the sound of something going through the air. The sound of the splatter of blood hitting the floor and wall stopped her in her tracks as the scene came into view. As the room became silent, she saw chained to the wall were her friends, Yugi, and her brothers not making a sound, limp and staring with blank, unseeing eyes. She gasped in disbelief, feeling tears fall as the sounds of the red liquid dripped onto the floor.

"You killed them." Someone broke into the air. "You killed them with your own blade. You did this to them."

Regan took a step back away from the bodies. "I- I didn't. No I didn't kill them."

"But I did and I am you. This makes you the murderer." It said as it came into view.

It was like looking at her own reflection only distorted by the thin line divided by balance. Compare to the light colour clothing she often wore with a regular amount of clothing on, the girl was wearing the opposite. She wore dark colors of red and black with minimum clothing. She wore a tube top that covered her chest and a pair of extremely short shorts with the pair of boots Seto had bought her in Vancouver.

"Who are you?" Regan asked in distasted as she realized the dream again.

The girl with the red aura laughed. "I am you."

"No you aren't." Regan retorted in a bit of rage.

This wasn't the first time Regan saw this and each time she woke up. But each time she tried like before she couldn't and she was in a panic on the inside along with sadness and anger.

"And why am I not you? We look the same. We are carrying the same type of weapon." The girl pointed at the swords attached to her belt. "If I am not you then you must be the fake. You don't belong in this world; that is for certain. I can truly activate the power of the River's Puzzle while you lack the potential. You are nothing compare to me. Yugi can tap into his full power and the powers of the Millennium Puzzle; he has a place and he has found it. He knows his purpose of being the light while his former life is the dark. You are both; you have no need for such an item, nor no place in this existence."

Regan looked down at the item around her neck. The girl in front of her was right no matter what way someone saw it. The Millennium Puzzle connects the two people that split so long ago, but what was she to Nile? She was hardly a pure light like Yugi was and she wasn't a pure dark like Atem. She was just neutral, both light and dark like just about every person on the planet, so insignificant and pointless. Regan turned her head away leaving her hair in her face hiding from the girl trying hard not to show her despair and tears that formed. "Is that all?"

"Heh, I even remember that conversation the day your father came over to talk with that wretch of a woman."

"Don't speak of her that way!" Regan snapped. "Leave her in peace!"

The girl ignored her and continued. "That day when they spoke you don't remember it completely and Seto couldn't understand what they were saying, but I can. Let me show you what happened."

The foggy death room disappeared to place them in the front room of the house Regan first met Seto in over thirteen years ago. The scene was strange seeing it in third person not from her memory. Jade stood in the opening the door with a younger version on herself just behind her in curiosity. Her father came in with her brothers with a grave look on his face.

"Jade, I came to pick up my daughter." Her father stated.

Jade smirked in pleasure and amusement. "I don't think so, see I like the fact I have money and the ability to have power."

Father growled in dismay. "She's not some item you can purchase in a store! She's a human being and my daughter on top of it!"

Jade chuckled. "Her powers are much use though; they are pleased to have such a girl within their reach. Plus she doesn't even know who you are."

"Have you at least been teaching her Japanese or Kanji?"

"Of course and much more. That was in the deal for me keeping her and not someone else in the group. She answered and then grinned evilly. "On top of that, she and I have a mother/daughter relation. We even have the same last name."

"They changed both of yours?"

"That's right."

Father glared and then looked down at Seto. "Seto, go play with Regan; Jade and I have to talk."

The scene changed to the original castle room.

"See I am the true version, I understood the old language of Camelot that should be written in your blood. But you didn't, you are the fake." The girl said making the blades in her hand glow a deep red. All of a sudden something clicked.

"You were right about Yugi and Atem being light and dark and you are right about Nile and I being neutral in that sense, but there is something that has been shoved in my face since the day I was born. My ability of aura, you are more developed then me in the sense of controlling it, but that's what makes you the fake. Nile's aura and my aura are incomplete. It doesn't have a single color that the aura sword can pick up."

"What are you talking about, how can an aura not be complete?"

"With the power of the River's Puzzle, five thousand years ago Nile sacrificed herself in a ritual that split her aura to seal Dark Matter. When I was born, my aura wasn't whole and the other half was hiding inside of this item and I didn't even know it until a day before my birthday and was completely certain about it when the incident happened in Vancouver." Regan replied pulling out both blades from her sides as they charged in their northern light colors. "Your sword shows one complete nature. Mine is an incomplete bar code, but when Nile and I are together channeling our aura's into the sword-"

Nile appeared next to her taking the right blade with her right hand and held Regan's right hand with her left. They channeled to each other their aura as it and the sword solidified as a silver color which made the swords glitter like a full moon.

"We are complete." Nile finished the statement.

"I won't accept this, I am the real figure!"

"Doubt was your ability to make me second guess myself, but now that ability doesn't work. I know who I am and who I need to be. And about the Camelot conversation, you got to learn it before you can understand it, doesn't matter if it's in my blood because Seto doesn't know it either. But I will tell him when I save him and Mokuba from the Dragons Slayers. Say hi to whoever is in charge where ever you go."

Nile nodded and left. Regan charged up her swords and tapped into her item making the colorful lights return. She placed all of her emotions into the swords that even she felt the intensity as happiness collided with rage and her fears collided with her hope. She ran forward with no second thought and moved her blades swiftly and effectively. There was no sound as she released the aura stream against the fake. "You will not destroy everything that everyone has worked so hard for. Leave me you parasite!"

The fake looked angry and annoyed, then suddenly the parasite turned to dust as the energy hit. Then the room turned white.

00000

Regan opened her eyes to an empty seat where Pegasus use to sit and someone cradling her. Slowly turning her head, she looked up to see Yugi looking down at her in sending comfort in powerful waves. Then her own feelings of relief, happiness and freedom washed over her in a more powerful waved. She immediately rose up and hugged him burying her head in his shoulder. It wasn't until Yugi was telling her it was alright many times over when she realized she was crying. After several minutes of calming down, she regained her bounds of the world around her. Ryou and Atem were sitting in the same place they were before while Pegasus was leaning against the wall behind the seat. Without warning, Nile took over and jumped over the seat in front of Pegasus and grabbed his collar in rage with sword in hand. Immediately, Atem went into action as Regan looked on standing at the door in spirit form.

"Nile, leave Pegasus alone!" Atem demanded behind her.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill him." Nile retorted.

"Because he's helping us." Yugi answered moderately. "Plus, Regan wouldn't approve of having blood of a fellow human on her hands let alone yours."

Nile paused and Regan shook her head. Sighing, Nile released Pegasus and lowered her blade very carefully. Pegasus reposted himself from the sudden life threatening actions.

Nile glared very darkly at the creator. "You ever pull something like that again and threaten Regan life; I won't be so kind next time."

Pegasus nodded and she looked back towards her partner.

"You need to rest." Regan pointed out to her.

"As you wish," Nile agreed and left Regan to have her body again.

She dropped to the floor in a sitting position in the middle of Pegasus and Atem as they looked at her in complete confusion. "Whether Nile may have not agreed with method, we are both grateful. Thank you."

Pegasus smiled. "No problem."

"But, I really don't appreciate having something slipped in my drink." She hissed in annoyance. "Where are we anyway?"

"I think we are just about there." Ryou replied turning to the window. "There are several buildings and what looks to be desert around this place."

The pilot came on the intercom. ~Ladies and gentlemen, please buckle your seatbelts we are coming in for landing. Welcome to Las Vegas, Nevada.~

_**Now let the showdown begin, once Pegasus shows them to the right building of course. **_


	55. Vol 8: C5: Family Rage

_**I am SOOOO sorry for not updating in forever. But here it is and I hope you enjoy it. **_

**Chapter 5**

**Family Rage**

Friday, December 23rd 3:00PM (Las Vegas)  
>December 23rd 6:00PM (Ottawa)<br>Saturday, December 24th 8:00AM (Domino)

Kaiba was lying on his back on a little cot that was brought into the room and stared at the ceiling. Mokuba was sleeping in another cot. The ceiling held no information, but it was just a center of concentration. He wanted to know what was going on out in the world. For about three hours he felt Regan's anger and pain and then for about another five hours all he felt from the link she had made was pure fear. He glared at the ceiling. Now he was feeling nothing from her and it unnerved him. Here where the three of them, Mokuba, Noah and himself, in the Dragon Slayer's headquarters according to Roland and Alex driving the Dragon Slayers insane and his outside assistance was sending radio transmissions of everything he did not want to happen. He hoped nothing was seriously wrong. Maybe if he was open to the link he would receive more information. He closed his eyes, but before he could do anything the door slammed opened.

"I've been up for almost forty-eight hours, so if you don't mind slamming opening doors to outtake your frustration; that would be wonderful." He sighed opening an eye towards the door.

Rose growled and marched over to him. "You bastard, what the fuck do you think you are accomplishing here? You think that little AI will keep us busy until you are executed."

"A public execution; that is the exact way I want to die." He nodded humoring her words. He shut his eye again turning his face to the ceiling as a grin appeared on his face. "Seems like Regan isn't on your little threat list anymore, couldn't find her?"

"Oh we found her; she just had some help killing three of our best men and then went off the map. As soon as someone sees her, they are detaining her on sight. For some reason, my father doesn't want her dead for all the trouble she has caused us."

Kaiba laughed out loudly. "You're never going to find anyone if you can lose someone so easily with my system. Of course, you need at least an eighty in IQ to actually function it."

"Where is the missing piece to your game?"

"If you couldn't find it with our brother, then I guess when you guys fucked with my system, you guys pressed something and deleted it. I guess no one will be getting at those plans now. That is, if I can't manage to reprogram it, which of course I can."

"You aren't leaving this box."

"Then so be it. Now, if you are done being a whiny, childish bitch; I want to get some sleep."

"We will get what we have tried so hard for."

"Good luck, you know where I am when you seek my _assistance_." He spat out the last word. Kaiba listened to the steps of Rose walk towards the exit and the door slammed shut. He sighed. "That girl needs some anger management courses." He went back into his thoughts to create an open mind link for him to read anything Regan might being doing, hopefully not getting into trouble.

00000

The plane landed and in no time Yugi was hand in hand with Regan in Pegasus' limo with the rest of his friends and the Tenma brothers. The duel professors were in another limo. They were off to one of Pegasus' little getaway houses. It boggled Yugi's mind on the number of things the creator owned, though he couldn't image it was any different with Kaiba. When they got there, he didn't see why Pegasus had called it _little._ The house was bigger than the farm house of Regan's friend and it was almost rivaling Kaiba's mansion. Then it hit him, the guy had a couple of castles.

"Come inside everyone, no need to be wasting time. From some of my little spies they are getting ready to do something big by the morning, which is going to be in less than twenty-four hours." Pegasus cooed them trying to get them into the house faster. "Not to mention you all need rest before you decided to get yourselves killed."

"Like what?" Regan asked him from the back of the group. She sounded in a much better mood then early. Not going completely insane, though, she sounded still a bit pissed. Probably because Pegasus deliberately avoided the area where he showed them the Dragon Slayer's home base was; one of the lovely buildings in the middle of the city that never sleeps.

"Like murdering your brother in front of the entire world to show an example for everyone else who disobeys them."

That got his girlfriend to move much faster. She took Joey and Tristan with her as she grabbed an arm of each and dragging them up the stairs into the house. The boys' protest was heard the whole way.

"How about we go save him after they start, maybe he would be nicer- AHH I'm sorry I was just kidding! It's just that- Regan please put it away I swear in was kidding! I would never want that to happen!" Joey was heard yelping.

"She's in such a beautiful mood." Atem said sarcastically.

"Remind you of something?" Bakura asked him.

"Yes, of my own sister, she did the same thing a few times, less drastic situations, but the same building blocks. First she would punch them and if they tried to continue a sword was at their throat all nicely topped off with her silver aura glimmering."

"Sounds rather dangerous, whose idea was it to give your sister sharp knives?" Pegasus asked as they entered the room.

"Mahad." Atem stated blankly as Regan put her blade away and Joey backed away from her really fast.

"Yugi get her under control, I like my head right where it is." Joey said after grabbing his shoulders.

"You're the one who needs someone to control your mouth, mutt."

"Whatcha say?"

"You obviously heard me." She stated and then a sly grin appeared on her face. "So… let's call it even because I'm actually in a fantastic mood; how about you get to hold the pretty sword."

"Uh Regan, are you sure?" Tristan asked.

"Yea its fine, he probably won't be able to do anything with it anyway."

"Are you serious?" Joey asked.

"You have been asking me forever if you could just see what the sword would reflect in you. So I decided to give in." Regan said pulling out the blade and twirling it around creating a really interesting aura circle with it.

Joey narrowed his eyes. "What's the catch?"

"The catch is you can only hold the sword when we get back Seto and Mokuba and are home in Domino City."

"Dammit, fine, the faster Rich boy and Mokuba are back with us, the faster we can go home."

"Exactly."

"Pegasus, get the blueprints out! We have plans to make!"

Yugi shook his head. This was going to be the most interesting way to make plans he was ever going to be faced with. They spent several hours that dragged on until about two in the morning which was really seven at night in Domino. He was counting the hours until Christmas Day. His grandfather and his mother were probably worried sick as they had planned on some sort of celebration. What is was he wasn't sure as he thought about it lying on a bed. He was in one of the guest rooms unable to sleep. Then a knock was heard on his door. Confused, he went to it and found Regan slightly blushing out of shame outside of his door. She was wearing just a simple nightgown probably given to her by Pegasus. It wasn't the same PJs she wore the night before.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I was wondering if I could come here and stay with you. I tried to get some sleep before we leave in a few hours, but I'm still a little nervous about closing my eyes." She said quietly shifting back and forth on her toes.

He didn't notice before, but the floor was cold. He opened the door wider and stepped out of the way. "Sure."

She walked into the room and Yugi followed her. After a few moments they were looking at each other under the covers. Yugi felt Regan grab his hand as her eyes started to close.

He faintly smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be right here."

"Thank you, Yugi." She whispered as she drifted into a light sleep, slightly squeezing his hand.

Yugi wasn't too long after her as his eyes started to close on him as well.

00000

Regan walked straight into the building. Though, it wasn't part of the plans, at least the others would be able to do their jobs easier if every single Dragon Slayer was focused on her destroying everything. She took a quick look around the lobby of the building. It was like any other building except for the large symbol of the knight slaying a white dragon behind the security desk. Not to mention the lobby was huge with high ceilings. The time on the side of the wall read five in the morning which would make it about 10 at night back home. She sighed inwardly as she took note at a couple of suits which were very similar to the guards in Kaiba Corp standing around the edges of the room motionlessly. She walked towards the elevator just beside the security desk and thought that by the time she got there, the suits would be on her case. But they weren't. She pushed the button for the elevator and turned to the woman behind the desk wondering why she hadn't said anything to her. On the computer screen the woman was staring was the Facebook game Farmville. Regan sighed mentally in annoyance at the fact that no one was paying attention to her which wasn't creating the distraction she wanted. Then, a thought came to her. "What floor are the Kaiba brothers on?"

"Floor eighteen," the woman replied automatically without paying attention to her as she continued playing her game.

The elevator door opened and Regan walked into the box. "Can you let them know that Regan Heartin is here to bring them home?"

The woman immediately turned away from her game. "Hey you're not allowed-!"

"Thanks!" Regan exclaimed waving goodbye as the guards started to the elevator and the doors shut.

An alarm went off through the elevator. "_INTURDER ALERT! INTURDER ALERT!_"

Regan grinned as she pulled out her phone and tapped on Téa's name.

~Regan?~ Téa questioned as she picked the call.

"Hey,"

~What is that noise?~ Téa asked after a moment.

"Oh that, just every single security member of the building heading up to the eighteenth floor elevator." Regan shrugged.

"What did you do?"

"All I asked as where my brothers were, well I asked where the Kaiba brothers were, but you get the point."

"Regan are you trying to get yourself killed?" Yugi suddenly said in the mind link at the same time Téa said it in the phone. Regan blinked at the strange combination.

She shook her head. "I have a shield and weapons that will be very easy to maintain." She spoke into the phone. "You should be able to do your guys objectives with ease now. I doubt there will be very many guards left, if any at all. See you guys at the safe house."

Before Téa could reply she ended the call and watched the numbers light up and turned off as she climbed the building. She pulled her coat back uncovering her two short aura swords in their sheaths. She took a hold of each of the handles and pulled them out. The swords started to charge slowly as the elevator went past floor seventeen. Regan moved to the elevator panel out of the view of the door. She didn't know what to expect from the large amount of security that she could read from the eighteenth floor. It was either going to be a slaughter of gunfire or a horde of people trying to confined her and hand her over to that _other _group for a reward of more than likely death. She smirked as the elevator stooped. The number of people behind the door was exactly what she wanted. There was one thing that she had learned from that parasite being in her body; the idea of using other people's aura as a source of refueling her own. The idea was scary when she first thought of it, but then she realized if she only used some of their aura that they wouldn't even notice, it wasn't horrible, plus, they did kidnap her brothers.

The doors opened and several different guns were fired. The loud sound caught her off guard slightly as the noised echoed. She glared at the noise that was making holes in the back of the elevator because she wanted to cover her ears, but her hands were busy.

"Stop shooting you fools!" A familiar voice stopped the noise, but Regan couldn't plant it for some reason. "You're all lucky that she wasn't in the line of fire or you'll all be killed by my father."

"But she's intruding and you said to kill anyone who was after the Kaibas." Someone stated.

"I did, I also said if you recall to keep the Heartin girl alive, my father wants her for some god awful reason, dumbass. Now, search for her."

Regan heard two sets of footsteps come towards the elevator door.

"You should probably attack now; get yourself out of this death chamber." Nile appeared on the opposite side of the elevator.

'_Alright, you're the expert, so now what._' Regan commented on their link.

Nile face palmed herself, "You mean you didn't plan anything out before you entered the building."

'_I planned some stuff._'

"You're spontaneous thoughts cease to amaze me."

'_We don't have time to talk about spontaneous stuff and actions, so how do we get out of the elevator, I have everything else planned from there._'

"How about you just go with the rest of your _plan_: aura streams and shields?" Nile shook her head.

Regan nodded and then saw a foot step into the elevator. She stepped in front of the men and the two of them stopped into their tracks. She narrowed her eyes feeling the weight of the situation. She swung her left sword and released her focused aura stream into the two men. They flew backwards and into the rest of the security behind them creating a bowling pin reaction. The only girl in the room, who also was the only person standing up, was Rose Phono and Regan immediately connected the voice to her. Rose looked frightened slightly, but Regan was glad now that she had even more information.

"Where are Seto and Mokuba?" Regan asked dangerously as she walked towards the girl. She read the floor of all the aura signatures within and found Seto's and Mokuba's aura signature on the far side of the floor. "Actually, I can find them easily, who and where is your father? I need to have a few words with him."

Rose spat just in front of Regan's shoe all fear leaving her face. "Like I'm going to tell you; you think I'm scared of you?"

Regan smirked. "I don't think you are; I know you are." She placed her uncharged blade up close. "Now speak you disrespectful worm."

"Me? Disrespectful? You're the one who walked into my father's building and attack the security of the building and you have the nerve to call me disrespectful." Rose laughed as the security started to pick themselves up. "And besides, you threatening me with a sword isn't threatening, I already know you can't kill a human. It's not in your nature, right?"

"I have every god damn right to call you disrespectful," Regan hissed and turned the blade handle towards Rose and smashed it across her jaw. Rose dropped to the floor as some blood spat across it. "And I can seriously hurt someone and not kill them; there are many things worse than death."

"Get her! Kill her if you have to!" Rose shouted and Regan was surprised at her sudden reaction.

"You need anger management help." Regan muttered as she went in behind wall of large computers.

Shots were fired and Regan could hear the computers she was behind getting hit. A smell entered the air and it smelled a bit like burning plastic. She threw a shield around her as she left the computers behind and they exploded. Bullets hit her shield as she went to another cover. She dropped her shield and threw an aura stream towards the shooters. She didn't watch it hit anything as she went back into her tiny hideout, but she certainly heard them get it. She threw another one and an explosion vibrated the floor. She took the time while her enemies were disoriented and closed her eyes. She needed to find Seto and Mokuba in the chaos so closing her eyes was the only way to focus on her objective. She opened her eyes as soon as she pinged onto them and put up a shield again. Shots were fired at it and Regan started to feel the effects using much of her aura, even though she was using some of the securities aura, it didn't seem like it was enough to keep the shield going at the same time as her attacking.

She stopped for a moment in behind several crates and pulled off her bag. She needed a little help and with her and Seto's deck combined, she could get all the help she needed. She took out her duel disk and put her deck into the slot. She pulled out four cards and a grin played across her face. She grabbed one of her brother's extra monsters placed all five of cards down on the board as she got out of her hiding spot. She could have handled them individually, but it was a bit of a handful when she needed her hands for using her swords. She placed on her shield again reluctantly and came out of her safe spot. "Dark Magician Girl, Guardian Angel Joan, Lord of Dragons, Battle Ox, and XYZ-Dragon Cannon; let's go."

The five monsters materialized in front of her, but apparently, her foes did not realize her disk wasn't even on. It was just holding her cards and they started to laugh as lowered their weapons.

"Dumbasses, what do you think you are doing?" Rose shouted in rage.

"She just summoned holographic projections." One of the men stated in between laughs.

"You idiots, does anyone read a fucking report around here? Those are real monsters and the duel disk isn't even turned on!"

"XYZ-Dragon Cannon, Cannon Firestorm!" Regan told the monster and it complied without hesitation as its guns and cannons took aim and started to charge. "Guardian Angel Joan use Light Spheres, and Battle Ox attack with your Ax Crusher."

The security members looked somewhat stressed at the fact the other two monsters were readying their attack. A security member fired at XYZ-Dragon Cannon and all three monsters released or rushed their attack at the Dragon Slayers.

In the midst of the chaos between the three monsters and the many Slayers, Regan turned her attention to Dark Magician Girl and Lord of Dragons. "I need your help to get Seto and Mokuba out of well, I'm not sure if they are stuck anywhere, but I'm sure they would be shouting if they were hearing any of this noise. Can you help me?"

"That's a silly question to ask when you already know that the answer is yes." Dark Magician Girl replied Lord of Dragons just nodded in response.

Regan put on a semi-smile. "Thanks DMG, Lord of D."

She left her three monsters as she turned for the wall map on the side of the wall. The floor plan looked like a maze on the other side of the door at the end of the room she was in. There were rooms and hallways everywhere that were not shown in the blueprints of the building when Pegasus had shown her originally. The lucky thing for her was each of the rooms was labeled. The unlucky thing was the room that was labeled "Kaibas holding cell" was at the end of the maze. Regan smashed the butt of her handle against the map's case. The case shattered and she grabbed the map off the wall. A sharp pain entered her chest. She turned to her brother's Battle Ox as it cried out. It fell to the floor and shattered into pieces.

"Sorry," She whispered and went to the entrance of the maze floor. She opened the door and let her two following duel monsters to go in first. When she got inside, the noises of the room on the other side were silenced as she closed the door. There were many Dragon Slayer workers working quickly, or at least some of them were as they walked into different rooms and down different hallways. They went through desk rows and crates that weren't labeled except for the contents being flammable, fragile, explosive, and/or compressed gases. The intrusion of the split second noise of gun fire, cannons, and magic sphere explosions got the attention of the ones who had stopped working. They turned to her and the two duel monsters. There wasn't a seconded between the realizations of her in the room that weapons were up from the people who chose to deal with the situation. The other works left the room bringing whatever research and their few belongs with them. She put up her shield and after a few moments of complete silence, one of the workers which she presumed was one of the higher personal of the team decided to speak.

"So how do you want to play this out Regan?"

"With me leaving with Seto and Mokuba," She answered, "Alive and well."

"You know none of us can do that, the boss needs them for the missing piece to get into the system and you for your abilities."

"Unfortunately, your boss is not getting either of those things."

"We'll see about that." The worker said and snapped his fingers.

The weapons that surrounded the room she noticed weren't guns like the ones in the other room, they were something else. Her swords charged without a second delay and she let the power go towards the weapons. The weapons went off throwing strange, almost clear nets. Some of the nets were destroyed by her aura streams while the other three hit her shield. The nets' wires turned the color of the multicolored shield and started to suck the energy from it. The puzzle felt heavy as she dropped the shield without a second thought and the nets dropped to the ground. The colors in the wires of the nets danced inside the cage.

"That's really not good." Nile stated in her head.

'_No I think not._' She replied and glared at the weapons as two more were fired. She dodged one and destroyed the other with another aura stream. '_Their boss must be working or under the influence of _them.'

"Or they know, remember that doctor in Vancouver, she knew about aura."

Regan's glared darkened. "Dark Magician Girl attack with Dark Burning Attack and Lord of Dragons attack with Dragon's Rage, target their weapons."

The two spellcasters followed her order. She joined in on destroying the weapons with her swords and she got up close and personal when one of them just missed her. Her sword went right through the weapon cutting it off the barrel right in front of the Dragon Slayer's finger. She then proceeded to round house kick the guy with her aura charged in her kick. She thought she heard something snap when she connected, but she didn't question it as she went on her way into the maze of halls and rooms.

The guy hit the ground with a crash behind her and he screamed. "My ribs!"

"That's the last thing you should be worried about." Regan stopped and turned to him noticing the lack of personal in the room with her and the two spellcasters. "One thing you bastards did not know about and you most certainly forgot about was me. And since you did, you are going to wish karma was visiting instead of me."

"You're a monster."

Regan flinched inwardly then she wandered over to him. She knelt down beside him. "You are the monsters and in order to get rid of you, I must also become one also. Until this group is burnt to the ground and all its members in jail or on death row depending on who they are and every single threat that comes towards my way; I'm going to be the monster that haunts their monstrous dreams to protect my friends and my brothers."

"Your brothers?"

She got up and turned back to where she needed to go. "You're lucky I'm not like Seto, or you would be dead, like I said, broken ribs are the least of your problems. I suggest for your own safety right now is to hide and stay out of our way when he comes walking by."

The man didn't say anything as she walked away looking at her map. Dark Magician Girl and Lord of Dragons walked beside her. Every so often when she turned corners where lots of rooms were connected at the corner, the three of them had to fight off the nets that shot out from the darkness. After a few miss turns and close calls, she finally saw the room where a large metallic holding cell off to the side. The room was empty from what she could tell, but there was only thing she cared about was the two signatures she knew well inside the metallic box. There was a single door to get inside with a handle to open it. Without thought she went to the door and turned the handle. It opened without effort and inside were Seto and Mokuba playing tic-tac-toe with the dust of the floor.

"Guys?" She questioned them. She did not expect two kidnapped people to be enjoying a game on the floor where their kidnappers put them.

They immediately looked up to the door. She was about to run in but Mokuba beat her as he charged right into her in a huge hug and sent them to the floor.

"Regan!" Mokuba yelled happily in her ear, but she didn't mind. She was just as happy as he was to see both Seto and him safe to a degree. Seto walked out of the cell and helped Regan up.

"How are you doing?" She asked them.

"Just peachy," Mokuba retorted. "What we both agreed on the first thing we would do when we got back home was take a long good shower."

Regan smiled. "That's good. Hopefully, that will be soon. We just have to get to the elevator, go down eighteen floors and out of the lobby. Everyone else has the other details set."

"What about you?" Seto asked her. "Are you fine?"

"Same as you two," She sighed. "When I get back I'm taking a twenty-four hour nap. But first, I have question."

"What is it?"

She didn't get a chance to state it when Lord of Dragons pushed her into Seto and Mokuba and stood right in front of the three of them. A gun went off several times, one after another like it was from the same gun. Regan clenched her chest with each shot as the duel monster was hit. Each hit hurt which didn't make any sense to her as Seto held her from collapsing on the ground. The spellcaster shattered and in behind it was Rose, who looked really pissed off as she threw the gun she was holding to the ground.

"Dammit, you were supposed to be dead Kaiba!" She screamed.

"Out of ammo?" He asked though Regan couldn't tell if it was in a mocking tone or a sadistic one.

She was busy trying to get the pain in the tolerance zone so she didn't have to make a painful noise. Regan turned to Dark Magician Girl who nodded in acknowledgement. The spellcaster sent a Dark Burning Attack sending Rose to the other side of the room. The girl didn't get back up. Seto made sure Regan was stably on her two feet and then walked over to the gun on the floor. He picked it up and took out the clip. Seto's aura changed from slightly annoyed to rage. A set of footsteps came into her hearing and her brother threw the weapon. There was a shout and then a clump noise of someone falling to the ground out cold.

"Come one, before they figure out what other weapons can do." Seto stated monotone.

"What was that weapon Rose used?" She asked him but for some reason she really didn't want to know. Possible because it could be similar to the net; which was something she was trying to avoid at all costs.

"It's the same technology that the duel disks that were made to make monsters come to life."

"Why put it in a gun?"

"To create a way to destroy real monsters that had been summoned at a faster rate. The bullets that were shot at Lord of Dragons each had 1700 attack points. That idea came to me during the Orichalcos incident."

"The Orichalcos incident?"

Seto sighed. "I'll tell you about it later; it's not a nice discussion anyway so it can wait."

Regan nodded and placed the Lord of Dragons and Battle Ox in the graveyard. She grabbed the map she had stolen and plotted out their way to the elevator. "Guardian Angel Joan and XYZ-Dragon Cannon are both in the room where the elevator is. I'm not sure if it's safe yet, but when we get to the room before that one, I can see if there are any Dragon Slayers on the other side that aren't lying on the ground out cold."

"And how are you going to do that?" Mokuba asked her as they headed out with Dark Magician Girl in front and on alert.

"Well you're aura is less noisy when you are in a resting state. It's like a battery charging up for the next time you are awake." She answered.

The three of them were silent for the rest of the trip and only once was there a tiny ambush with the nets. And she automatically put up a shield when a net went for her brothers and it hit it. But she doubted Seto or Mokuba noticed what it actually did because she dropped it just as fast. After that incident, she and Dark Magician Girl handled it without problems. But Regan was starting to feel the effects of holding five monsters at once, having two of them destroyed, and using a lot of her aura without having the ability to use others. She wouldn't dare use her brothers'; they were in a fragile state of probably a lack of food and for Seto most definitely a lack of sleep, so they were completely off limits. She was glad Nile and her got rid of the parasite, with Pegasus' _help_, when they did. When they entered the room that connected to the elevator room, it was empty and Regan was amazed that the guy with the broken ribs did manage to find a hiding spot. What amazed her more was that, he wasn't even in the room anymore.

They got to the door and Regan closed her eyes for better concentration. On the other side there wasn't anyone there from what she could tell and it scared her slightly.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked her.

"Either I'm not getting any aura readings from here, or everyone that was in there isn't there anymore." She answered not realizing her feelings showed on her face.

"Well then, let's say hello if there is anyone in there."

"You aren't questioning why I'm freaking out?" Regan asked in surprised looking up at him.

"I doubt any of us have any real sleep in the last few days." He explained while grabbing the handle. "If this is an actual problem and there are people behind this door and this event continues after a couple of days, then I will worry about my little sister and her overpowered aura abilities that she inherited from two combined bloodlines and the other half of her soul that split in two five thousand years ago."

"How you keep important details like that whenever you need to say it still boggles my mind."

"I'm Seto Kaiba, I am like a god. If your little adventure to the future was true, I don't age for nine years. Not to mention, I technically have the blood of a god, if that ancient history stuff is true."

"Yea but that means your rival does too." Regan muttered and he glared at her. Then a thought came up to her. "I never did find out what I looked like the future."

"I'm not the right person to answer that, ask your boyfriend." Seto quickly answered and Regan looked at him curiously.

She shook her head and got ready to draw a card to save their lives if it was necessary. The door opened and the room truly was empty except for Guardian Angel Joan and XYZ-Dragon Cannon standing on guard of the elevator.

"Where did everyone go?" She asked out loud. The room was broken, things were everywhere and there was a hole in the side of the building letting in a cold breeze of the desert morning.

"Down the elevator, they collected the wounded and left the floor." Guardian Angel Joan replied respectfully.

"Sounds like every Pokémon game part where you defeat the leader of the group."

"That doesn't explain where they went." Seto growled. "How long ago did they leave?"

"Five minutes ago?" The angel responded with a raised eyebrow.

"When did they start doing the removal?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"You mean they gathered everyone and left in five minutes?"

"Maybe a little longer, seven at the most, it was quiet here for a while before you came here."

Regan noticed that timing was strange and Seto voiced her thoughts.

"That's too coincidental. Mokuba stay in the elevator when we get to the bottom."

"There's a trap waiting for us isn't there." Regan stated. Seto didn't say anything to her and it ate her inwardly. "XYZ-Dragon Cannon, please leave until we get to the bottom floor, I will call you again if assistance is required, if not, thank you so very much for your time and help."

The robot beeped a few times and then it disappeared. Guardian Angel Joan led them to the elevator and pushed the button. Regan got ready to put up a rather weak shield so she didn't have to consume her energy and only to take a few shots in order to give them time to move if there was anyone on the elevator if she was unable to read them through the doors. Dark Magician Girl placed a hand on her shoulder. Regan looked up at her and she winked at her. It was reassuring, but not to ease the sudden hole that started to dig into her gut. There was something else and Regan had a feeling it was due to leaving Rose alive and not tied up. It seemed a little strange for her to go down to such a lower attack from her other spellcaster. She shook her head; placing possibilities in her head that were very improbable was only going to make her lose focus on getting her brothers and the rest of her friends out of the city and home alive. Not in a box, she didn't want to see that box again for a very long time.

The elevator doors closed and Mokuba moved to the panel of the elevator out of sight and out of harm's way. Dark Magician Girl and Guardian Angel Joan were standing in the front of the doors. If there was something there then they could easily deflect whatever came to them. Slowly the elevator descended and each floor as it descended made the number on the elevator rim start a count down. When it finally met the first floor Regan's hands clenched the handles of her swords. The destroyed monsters that died in battle were in the graveyard and XYZ-Dragon Cannon was on top of the deck for emergency backup. The doors opened to a very empty lobby. No guards were around the room and the security desk was also empty and the computer was off.

They walked out except for Mokuba who shut the doors behind them like an elevator should. There wasn't a single sound in the huge room, but it seemed really crowded to her. She shut her eyes and before she could say anything she was knocked to the ground by Seto as feet dropped from the ceiling and guns were fired. She pulled XYZ-Dragon Cannon and summoned it. It came in the middle of the lobby and started to fire its blasts. She grabbed two more cards and summoned them and happily for her it was Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord and Felgrand Dragon. The two dragons appeared with anger and immediately started to attack the ambushing force. It wasn't long before her and Seto were surrounded by the five monsters trying to protect them from the force that had encircled them like cattle. Regan tried to count how many people there were but the number didn't match the number that seemed to be in front of them. They all kept moving around so she figured it was due to the moving tactics she couldn't read a number.

Her blades were in her hands for her to fight along with the monsters, but she couldn't risk moving away from Seto. He probably had lots of fight in him, but she also didn't want him to stress himself. She didn't know what kind of condition the Dragon Slayers kept him in.

The number of people that were conscious and moving around dropped as the minutes led on. Victory of leaving was close. She smiled and then everything turned upside down. A monster she knew from her own deck appeared making the ground shake as it landed on the ground. It stood over and above her five monsters as each of its heads roared individually.

"How did they get their hands on that and my duel disk system?!" Seto exclaimed as the five heads turned individually to each monster protecting them.

Regan clenched her jaw as she braced herself. The Five-Headed Dragon released powerful attacks against her monsters. They only lasted a few moments before being completely obliterated. Pain shot through her as she screamed. She fell to her knees and coughed as something caught in her throat. She covered her mouth as she coughed and blood streaked her hand. Seto moved to stand in front of her. There was a single person who stood in the middle of the room holding a duel disk hiding behind the large dragon.

"So what's it going to be Seto Kaiba, are you going to give up or are you going to die due to your own invention?" The man asked. "Either way you will die today, whether or not the girl dies with you all depends on your answer."

Seto turned to Regan and he knelt down in front of her.

"Seto you can't, not again." She begged.

He wiped what she presumed blood that had planted itself on the side of her mouth with his thumb. His piercing eyes seemed to lighten a bit before he looked down at her left arm and took the duel disk off of it. "I'm not going down without a fight."

He put the duel disk on as rage set in his eyes and turned back towards the Five-Headed Dragon. "You think a five thousand attack point monster is going to keep us here? This isn't the first time I've faced this over used dragon."

"Hey." Regan whispered in a pout.

"I think that it will kill you if this is the way you wish to leave this world."

"I'm not going anywhere but back to my city." He drew a card and didn't even look at it as he placed it on the board. He drew two more the same way and all three cards turned out to be all three of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons. "A little trick that you pick up when you deal with playing games with no rules, just because your attack is high doesn't mean my three dragons can't attack it and you directly."

She got up with a bit of difficulty as the white dragons started to attack the five headed monster. The three of them attacked the five heads in a pattern each taking turns when suddenly the fire head dragon shot an attack at one of the dragons. Blue-Eyes dodged it, but it went straight towards Seto and herself. She put up a wall in front of Seto just as he noticed the attack. It hit the shield and Regan felt pressure against it as it tried to get through. She placed her swords up in a cross like form to strengthen the image she had to form the shield as Seto called his dragons to do a different attack strategy. The shield cracked like pressurized glass, but attack eventually died out leaving her completely exhausted and the shield disappeared. She didn't think her shield could defend against something so strong let alone do it again in the following seconds to minutes if Seto couldn't take out the Five-Headed Dragon.

Regan took another reading again just to make sure others weren't coming from either a floor below, if there was one, or the stairs. All the areas were clear except for the room she was in. There should have been only three people that were conscious: Mokuba in the elevator, Seto in front of her, and the guy that she was tempted to go and punch out, but couldn't because there was a very large dragon that had five heads. One of them would had notice her before she got to him. But there weren't any other people. There were more aura signals about five other ones that weren't in account. She tried to pin-point them and even closed her eyes, but her available aura was at its limit. If she tried any farther she could possibly hurt herself and Nile in the process. Not to mention her six foot four brother being a supreme dragon lord could also be hurt. She looked around the room and saw no one around.

Nile appeared beside her and started to walk around while she stayed in her spot scanning any of the people on the floor. She presumed they were all alive, she didn't see anyone that looked like they were dying both with her eyes and her readings; in pain, most definitely, but injured to cause death, not so much. That's when the idea came to her. She was about to look up when something hit her in the back. She squeaked as the breath was knocked out of her when she hit the ground sending her blades across the floor. She went to get up when she noticed that there was the same netting from the net guns was holding her down. Nile rushed towards her and tried to grab the side of the net, but Nile couldn't get her hand to grab it.

'_What is it?_' Regan asked her.

'_I can't get near it; I think the aura that it is collecting is using it to repel anyone from getting near it._' Nile answered, but her mouth wasn't moving. Regan took a look behind her and saw Seto didn't notice her, which was a good thing.

'_This net was placed badly._' Regan sighed and used her arms to slide across the floor and out of the net.

She grasped her chest as more pain was added and she looked back at the net. She glared at the color object for a split moment to turn her attention to where it had been shot from. But there wasn't anyone there. "Where the hell did they go?" She hissed quietly.

"Look out!" Nile suddenly shouted pointing towards one of the walls, but it was a little late.

Regan turned to it just as the net struck her pinning the left arm to her side while the other was only half pinned down to her elbow. She was thrown to the ground as a second one wrapped around her legs from behind. The River's Puzzle jammed itself into her chest a bit as she landed on it without anything to break her fall. She screamed loudly and unwillingly. She didn't know if the edge had embedded itself under her skin or not. Nile was thrown back into the puzzle just as Seto turned to her.

To say he looked shocked was an understatement as he looked down at her. Regan hated the look he gave her hoped she'd never see it on his face after they left, but her thoughts were interrupted when the dark head got out of line of the strategy.

"Seto!" She shouted as a dark pulse exited out of its mouth.

He turned just as Blue-Eyes intercepted it with her back looking down at the two of them just for a split moment before the power of the attack got the best of her. The blast sent the dragon plowing down crashing into Seto. The dragon went right over top of Regan and tried its best to smash into the wall on the other end of the security desk with its side. The dragon fell to the floor and then disappeared. Seto fell to the ground where Blue-Eyes had held him and laid motionless.

"SETO!"

_**And this is all I give you.**_


	56. Vol 8: C6: New Beginnings

_**I updated :D now you guys can read and finally find out what happens…**_

**Chapter 6**

**New Beginnings**

7:02 AM December 24th 2011 (Las Vegas)

12:02 AM December 25th (Domino City)

"SETO!" Regan screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears started to crawl across her face. "SETO!"

The Blue-Eyes White Dragons howled. She turned to them and watched them get destroyed by the Five-Headed Dragon. She turned back to Seto and he still didn't show of any movement. Footsteps touched the ground. Most walked towards her, but Regan watched one set and followed him as he went over to her brother.

"Get away from him!" Regan shouted, but the man gave no indication that he was even listening to her.

He kicked Seto in the side, but nothing came from the CEO. He bent down and Regan wished Seto would pop up and attack the unguarded man, but it didn't happen. The man got up again and shrugged as he walked towards her with her duel disk in hand, the other five steps were around her, but she wasn't interested in them. "He's not breathing."

"No way…" she whispered not willing to accept it, "No! Seto get up!"

"How ironic, to be killed by his own dragon. Who would have thought?" Someone laughed to her right.

"Shut up! He's not dead!"

The man tossed the duel disk lightly and it skidded across the floor with the three Blue-Eyes cards on the board. The man grinned, "Seems like our little captive seems to be distressed; all sad about a little boy dead."

"You guys just don't fucking get it!"

"Oh shut up before we make you." Another said as he bent down in front of her. He had the duel disk in his hand and picked up one of the Blue-Eyes cards. "Hmm, such a dragon and now they are dead." He slipped the dragon into the graveyard slowly. He followed with the rest of the dragons and then pulled out the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He looked at it and then towards her turning the card to face her. "Just like their master, considered the ultimate dragon with blue eyes."

He tossed it in the graveyard and Regan winced as it seemed to slip into it in slow motion to her. Something metal tapped against the floor followed by the sound of tiny drops of water. The man looked at her and then down to the floor just under her chin. The man starred and Regan could see the gears turning in his head. The guy wasn't as stupid as the other ones she had encountered. "You got to be kidding me."

"What is it?" One of the other guys asked.

"I think the Kaibas were leading us on a stray, but not one that was completely absurd."

"What are you talking about? They do have a brother, but he's in the computer system."

"Oh I know they do, but he isn't the family member with the key." The man in front of Regan stated with an amused smile that almost seemed kind, but certainly not in her favor.

"What are you getting at?"

"Yea seriously, we don't have time for this we have to deliver her to the boss." Another one said, the guy that had the Five-Headed Dragon standing in the doorway.

"Think about the damn reports that we read: blue eyes, brown hair, and has a nasty sharp tongue."

"Yea, Seto Kaiba. But if you have forgotten, he's lying on the ground, broken, and dead from being crushed by his own dragon."

"True, but they also describe a certain someone that has been a real sore spot for us. They are the heir of Kaiba Corporation and the holder of the missing piece to our prize. Am I right Regan Heartin or should I say Regan Kaiba, sister of Mokuba and Seto Kaiba?" The man grinned as Regan said nothing and glared. He looked at the extra deck again and chuckled slightly as he took a card from it. "You're gig is up and just to make sure you got it in your head. The bond that you had with your brother are now gone and your company is ours when we tell the world about this little surprise. Since we really only need one Kaiba to own the company for ourselves, Mokuba will be the one that will be on display of execution for those who go against us."

"Why kill him, kill me instead and just let him go?!" She hissed as his finger brushed her cheek. She was rather hopeless. Six men were around her tied up state in two nets sucking whatever energy she had left. She felt tired and powerless. She couldn't even call for help through the mind link to her friends or Nile.

"Because you soft little kitten, you are everything that we could ever need with the right motivation." He turned the card around and it showed Dragon Master Knight. He threw it in the graveyard. "Not to mention, it would be more poetic to hold a princess from the kingdom we conquered."

Her heart was pounding in her chest making a part of her torso hurt, the part where the puzzle was sitting. She felt her own blood starting to soak the area and it didn't feel all that good. The man in front of her reached for the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon pendent. Right then something snapped on the inside. The pieces all came together of everything. She did not get this far just to be tied down. She didn't go through everything over the last few days to only fail at saving her brothers. And she most certainly did not come all the way to Las Vegas just to watch her brothers die because of her. There was no way she could accept, mostly the last part. She could not watch another person go into the cold ground, to rot and forever to know if there was an afterlife, that she had been the reason they were dead.

She reacted as she felt his finger brush through her hair and across her neck towards the latch. She moved her mouth towards the uncovered flesh of his wrist and his arm and bit down as hard as she could possibly could. It wasn't even a second afterwards that her teeth sunk into the skin. A bit of blood spattered on her cheeks as she tasted the blood of her enemy. The man screamed and tried to pull away, but she bit even harder and found something hard in her way: bone. The man brought out a knife from his belt and Regan let go.

"Heh good, and here I thought you were out of fight. It wouldn't be any fun to break you if you were."

"The thing about a Kaiba," She started as she spitted out his blood. Some of it dripped down the other side of her mouth. "We don't give up until we're dead. We don't break under someone."

"Is that so?" he mocked lowering the knife closer to her.

"You're fucking damn right it is so." She hissed.

She placed her right hand on the ground and spun on the floor. The knife to cut into the same arm as she spun but it also cut only a bit of the net. The sudden pain in her arm caught her slightly off guard and she shouted slightly. The man in front of her grabbed the front of the net under her collar bone and lifted her off the ground with his wounded arm.

"What do you think you are doing? This knife is dangerously sharp not to mention it doesn't allow the blood to clot very well in that area." He asked her just as calmly as before as if not even noticing the pain.

It was like he was holding a feather and his grip wasn't even that tight like it took no effort to hold her in the air. Regan felt scared of the man. He was different and it was highly intimidating to her to know that he was different from other humans.

"Notice something did you?"

"Why did you join this group if you know you are different from its members?" She asked him.

"Ever heard of The Game of Thrones, you got to play to win."

"Sounds like a dream to you the way you say it." Regan commented feeling liquid fall down her arm. The liquid hit the floor a few times before she spoke again. She felt the last drop of her regular aura sucked out. This caused her to show her pain with a tiny screech. Then, her exhaustion and pain were overtaken by adrenalin. "Too bad dreams are just fantasies and when you complete it, it never was a dream… so, allow me to crush it before you can crush it yourself."

Regan smirked as she felt her energy return to her and the reserves aura flowing through her. The last time she felt this was when her aura was being ripped out of her by Devin and his aura collecting ball. The nets were sliced where her blood was flowing down them and both she and the nets dropped to the floor. She felt Nile's presence and she was a little more than angry as time seemed to slow down for her.

"Regan, shall we?" Nile asked in her head.

'_Let's do this._' She replied.

Regan felt her soul connect with Nile's and it felt amazing in a sense that her human senses couldn't explain. For some reason it was different, but she didn't mind. It was like they were finally together as one person, but still to forever remain separate, and it slightly pained her to know that. Time went back to normal and Regan followed the movements of Nile. Her body started to make sliver with northern light colored armor on her body using her access aura. Her gloved hands moved together and a sphere of her multicolored aura formed. It left her hands in a sharp gesture and flew powerfully into the man in front of her. He flew back and smashed into the floor. The other five men quickly reacted. Regan turned her attention to them. She swung her right arm towards the closest member causing her large wound to fling blood across the floor. Another sphere of aura formed and shot quickly into the man and sent him in the opposite direction followed by her left arm shooting the third one towards the dragon.

The three men charged at her. Then the man with the duel disk stopped short of his charge just as Regan flared up an aura shield. The two men rebounded and rolled a few times on the ground and then skidded towards the elevator. She figured they weren't getting up for a while. She turned to her last contender, but he wasn't where she had sensed him a few seconds before.

"Fire!" The man she was looking for called from across the room behind the dragon again.

Its five heads obeyed and shot each a stream of fire, water, air, earth, and darkness at her. She placed up another shield. It took up a lot of her strength as the attack tried to get through. There was a lot of noise as the attacks roared but they eventually died out allowing with her shield. Her eyes widened as another attack was already heading for her and struck her. It sent her flying and into the symbol of the Dragon Slayers. She smashed into it causing the breath of her to leave her as gravity did what it did best and sent her crashing into the floor. She, very tiredly, stood herself up only to slightly fall against the security desk. Her aura armor flickered every few seconds.

"There is just no way for you to win, just stop before I have to make you." the man called out.

She looked towards her brother. She tried reading him but she got nothing from him. Her heart beat rose in her chest and her pain in her torso returned. She looked down and pulled out the corner of the puzzle that was in there. It wasn't deep, but it was starting to hurt like a sliver. Tears fell onto the gold, silver and red object and she turned back to the man holding the Five-Headed Dragon. "Go to Hell."

The dragon shot its attacks and Regan stood there bracing for it as her weaken shield appeared. Just because she and Nile had her reserves to their disposal didn't mean the body could become invincible. There was a reason she never used it, her body couldn't handle the pressure of using, controlling and accessing it for long periods of time and she had only been using it in the time and place for three minutes. She could already feel her conscious wanting to slip away, for her to sleep, to heal, and most importantly replenish her aura. She glared as the attack came closer. There was no way she was going to lose against them. There wasn't a path were she was going to allow Mokuba to die. And she wasn't going to accept that Seto was dead on the floor beside her. She was going to bring every single person she loved and cared for back home and destroy the Dragon Slayers for everything they had done.

Suddenly, a bright orb appeared in front of the attack and negated it. She tried to look at it, but it blinded her. When the light died she looked up to see a white dragon that looked almost robotic but it wasn't. Its call was mesmerizing and Regan felt a connection to it. Then a card appeared in front of her just floating in the air as the dragon called again. She read the name and then its effects.

_Regan._

Regan blinked looked around to what she heard. The female wasn't anything that was said, but she knew it wasn't something said in her head.

"What the fuck is that thing?!" The other man shouted in confusion.

_Do you know where I came from?_

'_I- I don't know where?_' Regan stuttered in her mind hoping the female voice could hear her.

_I came from you, I was once a card, only one copy ever made, but I didn't stay. It wasn't my time to shine. Do you know why that is?_

'_Came from me… wait, was it because-_'

_That's right, the dragon you see in front of you is me and I am apart of you as your Ka, or your spirit monster. I have been there since the day of your spirit's birth._

'_So why are you here after all this time?_'

_Because, you never needed me up until now, and when you did, you didn't know the bond between you and your brothers existed and you never truly combined with your other half until now. I am the combination between your ancestor as well as your brother's love for a singular soul, the power your mother possessed with her bloodline and the combination of Nile's and your parts of the soul. I am Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon._

Regan grabbed the card out of the air and turned her attention to the Five-Headed Dragon that just tried to attack her dragon. Her tears stopped as she walked from behind the desk. The attack failed as her dragon shot an attack and negated it in the air. "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, attack Five-Headed Dragon."

"Wait, that's a duel monster. Why the hell are you going against my dragon; it has five thousand attack points?!" The man asked. "How many does yours have?"

"Three thousand." Regan answered. "Just like my brother's card, mine is just as much."

"Then are you serious trying to fight against us until you can no longer fight. Oh wow, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you Kaibas, but last I checked, it would be easier or more painful I guess with your pride to just give up. Hey I might even allow them to spare your little brother." The man laughed.

"Your dragon is the one that isn't going to be standing here in a moment because for every dragon in the graveyard my dragon gains three hundred attack points and since there are seven in the graveyard; my dragon has fifty-one hundred attack points."

"Seven?!"

"You're heard me, my brother's three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Dragon Master Knight, Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord and Felgrand Dragon. You can thank you friend in jail later for sending the Ultimate Dragon and the Master Knight there. Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon attack with Shining Neutron Blast!"

The white dragon's orbs started to glow a blue and let out a stream of a lot of energy came from the dragon's mouth. The Five-Headed Dragon didn't even get to counter attack as the blast went through it and through the front of the building creating a giant hole in the wall were the doors used to be.

The dragon howled and the man fainted on the floor from the power of the attack. Regan did a check of the room and found only Mokuba was the only conscious person on the level. She rushed over to Seto and dropped to her knees beside him. She shook him by placing her hands on his chest, but he didn't move. His chest didn't seem to be rising and she couldn't feel a heartbeat.

"Seto you can't be dead. Not yet, dammit not yet!" She shouted at him and closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to look at him like that. "You can't do that! You said you wouldn't! You always keep your promises!"

"Stop yelling, I'm right here." Seto's voice told her and Regan flew open her eyes. They led to his face and deep blue eyes stared at her. Then a smirk appeared on his face. "Miss me?"

Regan was happy and then rage took over as he sat up like nothing happened. "You bastard, how could you?!" She tried to bang on his chest but her strength to lift her arms suddenly left. "Don't die again, ever." She sighed.

Seto looked at her strangely mostly at her now fading armor and then looked up at the dragon that was hovering around them. "What the?"

"I'll tell you my story after you tell me yours." She responded angrily. Suddenly, she blacked out for a moment and she felt herself drift. She regained consciousness to catch herself from falling onto Seto's legs.

"Why are you like this?" He asked her. "You're bleeding to death."

"Heh, not the first thing that would have come out of my mouth."

He ripped his sleeves off his shirt and then took one of them and started to wrap around her arm. She couldn't feel the pain that she should've felt. When he was done he wrapped another one around her torso where the puzzle had stabbed her. To think that one of his arms could fit all a way around her. The thought amused her just as footsteps entered the room echoing. She glared towards it then realized it was the rest of the team and Yugi. There were several gasps and Seto stood up. He helped Regan to her feet and she walked to meet them as Seto went to the elevator. Mokuba's voice echoed the room and bounded ahead of her as she walked.

She stopped short of Yugi when she noticed something on the ground. She looked at it and there was a net that held her still shining like the aura that was trapped within couldn't escape. But there was a problem there should have been two. There was only the net that wrapped around her legs left there as it was smaller. The other one was gone. She looked towards where the inhuman human was and her eyes tried to widen. The man was no longer there. Her shock of knowing where he was possibly heading made her look around for the other net that had pinned her down. She looked around but it was gone. Shock over took her along with moving her head around made her balance let go. She drifted to side and fell next to the single net on the floor. Then, everything went black and silent, which she more than welcomed.

00000

Regan woke up looking at a familiar ceiling under familiar comforters and on top of a familiar mattress. She lied in bed feeling refreshed and feeling pretty good about everything. She went to move her right arm when she felt a pain in it. She forcible moved it to her sight and found a white bandage had been wrapped around it. She sat up and felt the same thing pain where her puzzle was resting. She sighed as she looked out the window. The sun wasn't there and the sky was red seemingly like it was on fire. It was very late in the day. She got up out of bed to find that she was wearing the night gown Maximillion Pegasus had given her. She sighed again as she looked out the window. Everything had happened, it wasn't a dream. Did that mean the Dragon Slayers were rebuilding? What had happened to them? What about her brothers? Or what about Yugi, Téa, Atem, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Maximillion, where they alright? When did she start calling Pegasus, Maximillion?

She wandered slowly to the door and reached for the handle. A meow stopped her and she turned to it. Phoenix was purring loudly and then started to walk over to her from under the bed. She bent down and petted him on the head with her uninjured arm. "Hey you, what are you doing under there?"

"Mreow." The cat responded and placed his paws on her knees.

"You want up?" She asked. The cat didn't answer as she stood up and picked him up off the ground. The cat squeaked and placed himself on her shoulders. She shook her head. "You are so weird. But at least you're warm."

"Meow."

"Fine, off we go."

She opened the door and walked down the hallway. She heard noises from downstairs and followed them as she couldn't hear them very well. She walked over to the living room as she called it. Mokuba called it the common room, but she never did care for the name. She wandered in and found Seto sitting beside Alex and Roland sitting on the other couch with Mokuba. All heads turned to her and she waved.

"Good evening, did you have a good sleep?" Seto asked her.

"Best in a long time." She smiled and then her stomach suddenly felt like it wanted to eat itself. "How long was I sleeping for?"

"Oh just two days." Mokuba piped up and Regan looked at him.

"Two days."

"Yup, Yugi was here all day yesterday and the whole time you were out before we got back home. Seto had to take him by his collar and drag him out of the house, drive him home, and then tell his parents and grandfather to feed him and keep him at home."

"So he left yesterday." She said not really sure what to make of it. She turned to Seto. "How are you doing?"

"Perfectly fine."

"So you resurrecting from the dead was…?"

"Just me being me."

"Ah so you still think you are a god." She smirked.

"Of course, if not a god, at least part one."

"What actually happened when Blue-Eyes hit you?"

"Wait a minute!" Mokuba suddenly stopped the conversation. "What are you guys talking about? I know about that god thing, but what about are you talking about Seto resurrecting."

"You didn't tell him you died?"

"He didn't tell any of us anything." Alex stated astonished.

"I was waiting for you before I told anyone about the little incident inside of the Dragon Slayer headquarters' lobby." Seto said with a shrug.

Regan sighed and sat down next to Alex. Between herself and Seto they told the beginning of the lobby story and then Regan had to tell the second part when Seto died up until she passed out in the lobby.

"Your friends and Pegasus were a little surprised to see the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. They questioned it, I told them I didn't know, the dragon disappeared and then we left. I called a couple of people on the ride over to the airport and they got the Dragon Slayer's building secured and prepped for collecting their things."

"What about the Dragon Slayers?"

"All the people my clean-up crew did find in the building were arrested."

"So… what happened after you were crushed by Blue-Eyes?"

Seto didn't say anything as he looked towards the table. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it so Regan let it go. "Well as long as you're still walking and breathing it doesn't matter. Um on that note, what happened to the nets?"

"The nets?" Mokuba asked.

"Yea, whoever made them knew what they were doing." Regan stated as the memory of the dreaded things crossed her mind. "They were made to suck the aura out of someone and hold it. Even if it was cut, nothing seemed to escape it. There were three of them used on me just before Seto was unconscious and they held a quite a bit of it. When Yugi and the others came into the building one of the men that was there was gone and he more than likely had two of the nets with him because they were gone as well."

There was silence in the room. All of them knew about that tactical hazard that they had done their best to avoid. And yet, the Dragon Slayers had the invention in the headquarters that she invaded.

"I guess that means we don't have very much time. What does Nile have to say about it?" Seto asked.

Regan waited for an answer from the spirit, but she didn't answer. Regan just shook her head. "She's not saying anything, but the only solution I think is the best way is to train harder to improve faster."

Mokuba stood up from the couch. "Well you can't train if you aren't fed; let's get the kitchen staff to work."

00000

Regan looked up at the tower that stood in front of her and glared at it. "Are you sure there is no one inside the building?"

"Yes, Ms. Heartin." Roland replied and Regan turned her look to him. "Erm, Regan, sorry. The building has been scanned for any signs of life which only came up to bugs that had been living there. The entire area has also been evacuated as well."

She sighed and just shook her head. "Good, then there shouldn't be anyone around to see this then."

"See what?"

"I really haven't used my aura ability since we got back to Domino. It's been about a week since I've used it and to tell you the truth I'm feeling a bit restless."

"So is this why you asked your brother if you could come back the Dragon Slayer's base?"

"Something like that. I know that everything that was inside the Dragon Slayer's base was already taken out and sent to one of Seto's secret locations, but there is something that I need to do to make sure everything that they did have is either destroyed or in safe hands."

"This has to do with the nets right."

Regan nodded. "It's extremely unsettling that such a thing was ever thought of let alone created. I'm sure there are some structures inside of the walls that were the same as the nets. Whether the stolen property is in there is another question."

"You're brother thought of the same thing."

"I see, so that's where he's at, taking down the other buildings that they own."

"Collecting everything they possess and then destroying the buildings, though his method of destruction is unknown he did not tell me." Roland replied.

Regan smirked, "Probably because he's using a few methods. Now," She set a large shield around the building she looked at. The shield was made without any difficulty.

"You're getting good."

"Thank you, but it still couldn't take two hits from Five-Headed Dragon. This just to contain the area so nothing around it gets damaged."

"So how are you going to destroy it?" Roland asked her in confusion. "It's not like you can throw explosives. Like you said it's not the strongest shield and I doubt throwing aura streams at the structure will do."

"I'm going to crush it."

"How are you going to do that?"

"You're certainly are talkative today."

"Sorry Ms. Hear- Regan."

"It's alright, and I will gladly tell you. It's an idea that came from one of Yugi's adventures during Duelist Kingdom. One of the eliminators was named Panik and he liked to shield himself. The rules of the game were a little different back then so it was based off of realistic situations. Panik placed all of his monsters inside of a shield so they couldn't be hurt by Yugi's monster. In the end the floating castle started to fall due to being held by the Swords of Revealing Light card. It crushed his other monsters and ended the duel. What I'm going to do is something similar. I'm going to crush the building starting with the top using the top of my shield to do it. I'm sure there are going to be explosions and for some reason a little destruction seem like a good way to start my day."

"Are you ok?"

"Not in particular. I'm still pissed that we haven't found the leader of this group or his daughter to throw them in jail with the rest of their people. Not to mention, they technically killed Seto in there and if he wasn't alive then… I don't want to think about it. Point is; I need to relieve my stress and buildup of unused aura so this building is going to be my stress ball."

"May I ask another question?"

"Sure,"

"Do you need assistance afterwards?"

Regan placed a finger on her chin in wonder. "That's a good question."

"You mean you don't know! Regan you can't do that if you don't know if you are going to hurt yourself."

Regan shrugged, "I'll be fine, I think." Then she turned away from the building and gave him innocent look. "And besides, I have lovely hero right here to catch me if I do pass out."

Roland face palmed himself. "You are going to get me into trouble."

"No I'm not, Seto allowed me here so he knows that if I do pass out its all my fault and then he will have an excuse to not allow me to go out and do something. He's a bit of a strategic prick like that."

Roland didn't answer but she could read his eyes and they agreed with her. She smiled and turned back to the building narrowing her eyes at it. She needed the reminder of something that hurt her family so much that it needed to be destroyed. This was one group that they might have been able to eliminate, but there is one group that still lurked out there with all the data they needed. She clenched her jaw. Maybe that was why she wanted to do something so extreme. So it allowed her to grow faster and be a full aura user. Then she wouldn't have to worry about being targeted by _them_.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard." Nile told her popping into existence beside her as she looked up at the building.

'_It's not like I'm pushing myself for no reason. This is to keep everyone safe._' Regan said turning to her.

"I know, but still, you shouldn't be pushing yourself when you are still injured."

'_Then why aren't you stopping me?_'

"Because you're too stubborn when you have your mind set on something."

'_In Translation, I'm not pushing myself too hard for you to get all worked up about and just steal the body to stop me from doing it._'

Nile didn't say anything for a moment and then she sighed. "Just take this awful building down if that is your plan, don't complain to me when the consequences show up."

Regan was about to retort, but the spirit left back into the puzzle. She sighed and turned back to the building raising a hand in the air to mimic the shield's dome ceiling. She pushed her hand downwards and the shield's dome copied her like motion control and crushed the building just as fast to the ground. There were some explosions from things being compressed. She held the sides of the shield raising the dome a bit to allow the building to settle its rubble. The explosions' energy was released and sent some of the rubble into the shield. She stumbled in her standing position as she tried to keep her shield strong.

"Was there a basement to the building?" Regan asked Roland out of breath. The shield was taking a lot out of her.

"No there wasn't." Roland replied as he looked impressed at her.

"No basement? Well that's a little strange for a large building."

"None of the other building had basements either, only the one that did was the bunker you were in on your trip to Vancouver."

"The owner of the Dragon Slayers must have a thing against basements. Or maybe it's just he's claustrophobic or scared of being underground, or even just the dark… maybe all three."

"Those are possibilities." Roland pondered. "So um, are you done because I think the building is?"

"I guess so." Regan sighed scratching her head. "I kinda wanted to toss it around in my shield like a salad, but there is no way it could hold such a weight let alone allow me to toss it. I just hope I got everything in there."

Roland raised an eyebrow. "We should get you home, you're worn out."

Regan dropped the shield and the dust started to spew out of its contained area. "Alright."

The ride home in the plane took several hours. Most of the time she spent regretting the decision of using her aura as a headache danced inside her brain. It didn't help much when Nile, also in a foul mood, told her she was going to regret it and if she continued to be reckless having a headache was going to be the least of her worries. Regan just scoffed at it. She was going to push herself regardless. She didn't have the luxury of time anymore to train to be a full aura user. Nile just rolled her eyes as the thought appeared in her head, but nodded anyway. At least they had something they agreed on in the terrible idea.

The plane landed and Regan followed Roland towards the exit. Seto and Mokuba were standing looking slightly bored, more so Mokuba than Seto.

"How long have you guys been here?" She asked them as Roland and she stood in front of them.

"For a while, we took the Blue-Eyes Jet to the places our brother wanted to destroy himself." Mokuba answered.

She pouted as she had to take forever long rides while they just zipped all around the world. "So your outing was good?"

Seto nodded. "What about yours?"

Nile popped next to her with her arms crossed unimpressed. "She crushed the building, but of course not listening to reason she did it with her aura. Now she has a nice headache that I suspect will be there for a day or two."

"Nobody asked for your input." Regan hissed at the spirit.

"Not to mention, she's hungry."

"Anything else doctor?"

"You need rest that isn't on a plane and maybe even a meditation session."

"I hate meditation, makes me feel funny."

"Enough, you two are worst then an old married couple." Seto complained and turned away from them. "Come on, let's go home and follow Doctor Nile's orders. I don't have time to worry about you with all this work that needs to be gone through."

"Hmm, looks like you have become more of a worry for brother than I am now." Mokuba stated as Seto walked out of the airport.

"Only because I'm making sure you aren't kidnapped." She joked and Mokuba gave her a dirty look.

Mokuba sighed as they walked after the older sibling. "Until the leader is caught to make sure the Dragon Slayers are completely disbanded, he has to make sure we both don't get ourselves kidnapped. Must be pretty stressful having to do everything by himself."

Regan nodded. "Maybe he'll let us do something for the last week of vacation to help him out."

"And if not, then we will just have to make a surprise for him." Mokuba replied then got really excited. "Hey wait, today is New Year's Eve."

"Ya I guess so, is it really big here?"

"Just the biggest holiday of the year, even Seto stays home for it."

Regan smiled and they met their brother in front of the limo.

"About time." Seto growled.

"I guess I'm not the only one hungry around here." Regan shrugged as Roland opened the door.

The three of them got in the back. Roland shut the door and wandered to the front. Within seconds they were off. Regan settled herself against the window. It was going to take a while to get back to the mansion. She continued to stare out in the open space between the two cities. It wasn't much different from her old home. Trees, dirt, animals, just the ground was at a different location and the history of the earth on the island she now lived was also different, so very different. But she had come to love it like she had back in her home country and some of the people that had resigned in it. Not all of them she liked, but the few that she did, they were important to her. It was important to make sure they stayed safe whether it was because of her or them. She had an ability and it was her responsibility to use it to keep them safe. No, she would not become Spiderman or Batman. As cool as it would, she was not a comic book hero. She was just a sixteen year old girl that learned new things everyday with an egotistic older brother and a slightly less egotistic little brother to teach her the things she didn't know about. Like her parents or even the things in Japanese culture.

She blinked and noticed they were going through the gates of the mansion property. She stretched and realized she had fallen asleep while thinking. The limo pulled in front of the house and Regan noticed it was raining very hard outside. The sound of the rain hitting the roof of the car echoed in the silence.

"Mr. Kaiba should I fetch an umbrella?" Roland asked from the front seat.

"Not necessary, it's just a bit of water." Seto replied and opened the door. The rain that beat against the car became very noticeable as it hit the ground in giant droplets falling millions at a time.

"With trace amounts of acid." Regan muttered.

"Ah, the kitten don't want to get a little rain on her," Mokuba mocked.

"Not in particular."

Mokuba shrugged and got out running for the door.

"Come on, it's supposed to rain even harder, there's a nasty rain and snow storm coming." Seto sighed. She couldn't tell if he was enjoying her not wanting to get wet or annoyed.

"Both at the same time, must be a common thing for an island."

"Have you ever been to Newfoundland?"

"No I haven't."

"It's many times worst there, now out before I get Alex to get the hose and wash you out."

Regan's eyes widened. "That water's freezing."

"Pick you poison." Seto stated and walked to the house leaving her behind.

She shuddered at the thought of the garden hose at the time of year and rushed out of the limo and into the house shutting both the limo and house doors as she went. A towel awaited her and she dried her soaked skin and hair. She was out there for a few seconds and yet it seemed like she just got out of a very cold bath. "Thanks."

"No problem." Mokuba replied and took the towel from her and placed it on the coat stand that held two other wet towels. They all took off their shoes. And the three of them walked into the living room. Seto started to open the living room doors and Regan noticed there was something up immediately. An unpleasant feeling of hatred was coming from the room. Her brother stiffened noticing it as well. One glare at the door was all it took before he pushed them open all the way. On the other side was Rose was standing in front of the going fire with a man who faced the fire. Regan could tell she didn't know him. She grasped both swords and drew them getting ready for whatever they were planning. Seto placed a hand in front of her. She felt a very strong sense of anger from him but also accomplishment.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our house?" He demanded firmly. It sent chills down her spin at how cold the words were.

"Just admiring the taste you have. Never thought you as a house decorator like this; it's rather different then I actually expected." The man replied still facing the fire. "As for whom I am, why don't you take a guess?"

"Leader of the Dragon Slayers for a start."

"Congrats, now do you have anything else?"

"Just your last name is Phono, but please do tell of your first name."

"Sounds like someone is a little angry."

"I'm feeling fine, I was wondering when you would show up here. I guess all that needed to be done was to take everything that you stole and blow all your buildings up."

"Yes, I wasn't very happy to hear about that. You placed my people in jail and kept everything you found in my buildings for yourself."

"Well it was my stuff to begin with; I don't see the harm in taking what was mine."

"Some of it wasn't yours."

"Gorzaburo is dead. That said his stuff is my stuff."

"That isn't what I was talking about."

Seto was silent for a few moments. "That will be hidden and all of its research."

"Protective over someone you only knew for a couple of months. Seems a bit much doesn't it?"

"Not really, family is everything to a Kaiba. But of course I doubt you follow such complex ways of living."

"In a way I do, Seto Kaiba, which is why I'm here."

"You really think you can take the three of us on with two of you?" Regan hissed lightening up the room a bit with her blades. "Because I doubt the both of you could get passed me."

Rose smirked and pulled out a gun. Regan placed up a shield and a giant net was fired in her direction of the shield. It passed right through the shield and Regan attacked it with cross shaped aura streams. The attacks did nothing as it slammed her against the wall causing the breath out of her. She tried to cut it the best she could but nothing seemed to work against it. She struggled as her brothers tried to get near but the net shifted like a worm behind, under and over her. She fell to the ground unable to move with her swords glued to her sides. She shouted as her puzzle sunk into her skin in the same spot, "Fucking bastards." She snarled at them as the net started to glow in her aura's color like it was bathing in its blood.

"Now don't be like that." Rose told her.

"Fuck you."

"I told you so." She replied. Suddenly, Regan's aura was being ripped from her bringing the memories of the black sphere only a little more painful and she couldn't help but scream. It brought tears of pain to her eyes as it stopped after a short burst and she panted. Seto started towards her, but Rose clicked her tongue. "Don't touch her or I'll set it off again. Or you can just set it off by touching her."

Seto backed off as did Mokuba.

"Good job Rose." The man replied.

"You're welcome father, but what about these two?"

"We already have what we came here for; just get rid of the other two." The man said and turned to the three of them. "I'll wait for you outside with the luggage."

Rose nodded and pulled out a real gun and pointed it at Seto and Mokuba. She made them move back as Rose's father walked behind her and up to Regan. Seto and Mokuba stood in front of the fireplace by the time the man knelt down in front of her blocking her view of them. She glared trying to create a field around her, but it kept being absorbed by the net.

"Stop it before you hurt yourself little cocoon."

"I won't ever stop fighting back. You got that old broad." Regan spat.

"I think you will change your way of thinking over time." The man chuckled.

Regan glared then heard a very threatening hiss. She turned to it just as she saw Rose fly out of the room. Under her flying position was Phoenix running towards the leader. Seto ran out of the room avoiding the Egyptian Mao with his aura sword in hand. The cat jumped onto her back digging in the puzzle into her even more as he jumped to avoid the man's grasp. Regan heard a shout from above her as she winced in pain. If the cat wasn't as awesome as he was, she would have probably attempted to kill it and not succeed in any way possible in her state.

The man fell over and Regan could see blood appear above the cat as he clawed him. Roland suddenly appeared in the room with gun in hand followed by some police men. She planted her face into the floor. "Phoenix, enough, cops are here."

She heard the cat meow and the paws lightly hit the floor beside her. She smiled as the cat rubbed against her face the best he could. The police men grabbed the man and placed him on his chest. They grabbed the back of his arms and placed handcuffs on him.

"Faris Phono, you are arrested for attempted murder, breaking an entry, kidnapping and theft." One of the cops said as they picked him up.

The other cop turned to her and pulled out a knife and attempted to cut the rope. "What the hell?"

"Yea, that was my reaction personally." Regan replied and turned to Phoenix. "Hey, you want to try something for me?"

"You are talking to a cat Miss."

"That cat is like a dog, only it's a cat and does what it wants unless otherwise asked of something."

"I think whatever this net is doing to you is making you think strangely miss."

"The name's Regan, please stop using miss." She sighed starting to feel slightly light headed now that he mentioned it.

The cat walked over to her and stuck his tongue out at the officer. Regan shook her head as the cat's claws glistened in the fire and easily cut through the net. The police officer helped her out of the net and Regan glared at it for a moment before Phoenix jumped into her lap.

"That is some cat." He remarked.

She didn't pay much attention to him as she removed the puzzle out of her skin and started to pet the cat. "Remind me to scold you for jumping on me while I'm giving you treats." She turned her head to the officer. "Thank you."

"No problem Regan, just doing my job." The officer said and Regan heard footsteps behind her. "Mr. Kaiba, I'll take my leave now."

Regan turned to her brother with his sword in hand as he nodded and the officer left the room. The flashing light hit her in the eyes as she followed Seto with her eyes to the fireplace. He stuck the sword on the unit again. "This is going to hit the news isn't it?"

"Oh most definitely." Seto answered still looking away from her. "I wouldn't be surprised if there were news reports out there right now."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Seto turned to her.

"For causing so much trouble."

He laughed. "Really, that's what you're sorry for. You don't cause trouble, people- no; scums that want an ultimate weapon for their own reasons are the ones that cause trouble."

"Is that what I am though, just a weapon of destruction?" She asked him looking down at her cat that licked her face for the salt in her tears. "It's all I seem to get right and that I'm perfectly good at."

Seto looked at her and walked over to her. He stopped in front of her, knelt down and lifted her chin. Her eyes were level with his own and a small smile was planted on his face. "You aren't a weapon of destruction, if that's what you believe you aren't. How many times does that need to be drilled in your head? What you are is who you make yourself to be, not anyone else that tells you otherwise. Sure, you just crushed a building in the middle of Las Vegas, but why did you do it?"

"To keep whatever secrets that they had in there destroyed for everyone's sake." She replied.

"Does that make you a weapon of destruction, or does it make you someone who used their abilities to destroy something to protect the ones you care for as well as everyone else?"

She thought about it and then slowly stood up on her two feet with Phoenix in her arms. "I think I'm a bit of both. We are only human after all."

"That we are, now go get yourself fixed up, Alex should be right outside the doors."

"What about the media?"

"Let's give them a New Year's feast after the break, for now; I have a few calls to make."

She nodded and started to walk out of the room, and then a questioned formed in her head. "Why didn't the cops question anything? Like the glowing sword for example."

"Oh they question about the things they see." Seto started. "But they don't bother trying to figure out the answers do to your boyfriend and what happens in this city all the time. They just accept the things that they see and if they get curious then they might get the courage to ask about it."

"Then what happens?"

"They either get an answer from me or they don't, it depends on the question and who they are."

She thought about it and then walked out of the room. Phoenix moved to her shoulders again as Regan saw Alex at the bottom of the stairs. The security member waved with a first aid kit in her hand.

"Got yourself all banged up again huh?" Alex asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Yup, what else is new?" Regan hissed accidently moving the wrong way up the stairs.

"What's new is that your brother is calling everyone over for New Year's. The media outside will be coming in too once the mess is cleaned up."

"He's what… Oh for the love of god what is he planning?"

"Hell Regan, he is planning for everyone's hell if anything like this happens again."

"For some reason I am perfectly fine with that. Maybe the world will be a nicer place next year."

"I'm sure it will." Alex laughed in a care free manner.

Regan smiled and they walked into her bedroom.

_**Volume 8 is complete! Volume 9 coming soon; I have to update my Legend of Zelda story and possibly my Pokémon story. Well I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Review, favorite, and/or follow.**_

_**Reviews always make my day.**_


	57. Vol 9: C1: Where the Hell Were You?

_**Sorry for the long wait, I haven't been all in the mood to write at all. But this isn't a very good reason as I was watching Sailor Moon….the whole first season. Anyway, it's here so enjoy the next chapter and the beginning of Volume 9 Duel Academy!**_

_**Oh and I would like to mention the guest reader or readers… not sure if there is more than one of you who has been on my tail for the last few weeks. You have been scaring me into writing… which is good, because I got this done finally after not being able to write since I updated Legend of Zelda: Expanding the Triforce. So I thank you.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Where the Hell Were You?**

Friday, December 31st, 2012

11:00 PM

Yugi was enjoying his time at Kaiba's mansion. It was decorated and in the backyard where he remembered the platform now was an addition to the mansion as the main party area. A see through dome covered the area with a hall way connecting the room and the mansion. There were all sorts of foods, drinks both alcoholic and nonalcoholic and guests. The guests that were here was not what Yugi thought Kaiba of ever inviting. Joey, Tristan, Téa, Atem and Bakura were all invited over for New Year's including their families. The only family members that didn't come were Joey's father and Bakura's parents as they didn't live in Domino. Then there were the other guests, the press. But they were behaving so he didn't mind it too much.

Everyone was dressed in formal outfits and he admired Regan from a distance before walking up to her when he first arrived. She looked splendid. She was wearing the same dress she had at the tournament, but the moon was now shining down on her and it was almost like it was a different dress all together.

His father and mother were dancing on the dance floor and they haven't stopped since they got there. His grandfather on the other hand was having a drinking contest with Joey. Why Kaiba's guards or even his grandfather allowed this? He didn't know. He had a few dances with Regan, but now she was with Téa and Serenity while he stood in the corner with Atem by the mansion doorway eating whatever the cake thing he had in his hand.

He took a bite of it and the sweet taste melted on his tongue. The taste was short lived when Kaiba walked over to them. There was something written on him that only the few people who knew him would actually be able to read: concealed and tied down rage as he looked at him. Yugi shivered when the CEO made eye contact with him. He wasn't usually intimidated by the tall menacing man, but he had a feeling it had something to do with the incident that happened six to seven days ago. The days sort of blurred for him.

"Muto now." Kaiba growled lowly and barely as he walked past into the mansion.

Atem raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

Yugi sighed. "I think this has to do with Regan going into that building by herself."

"It was safer in there than where we were."

"I know that, but I don't think anyone told him that. It's been a week and I haven't managed to talk to him. This is the first day he and the rest of the Kaibas been in Domino since we got back for more than an hour just to refuel. The only person who wasn't zipping out of the country for the last week was Regan, who was stuck in bed for two bloody days."

"You didn't tell her either."

"No, you should know that. The communication was off until earlier today and it doesn't work for long ranges."

"Right." Atem nodded. "But why didn't Nile tell anyone. She knows everything."

"She does?"

"I told her while you were asleep on Regan's hand before Kaiba kicked you out the next day."

Yugi crossed his arms and looked towards Regan. "I don't really know why she didn't tell anyone then. She's your sister after all. I got to go, before Kaiba sends someone after me or worse."

The Pharaoh nodded as Yugi handed him his plate of the half eaten dessert and Yugi left. He found Kaiba waiting in front of the staircase in the front of the house. There were several people in this part of the mansion as well and sneaking by them was easy. Kaiba led him up the stairs and into the far parts of the house he didn't even knew existed. When they stopped, the noises of the party were long gone and atmosphere was worse than the shadow game with Pegasus so long ago in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament.

"Let me ask you a question that has to do with what happened a week ago." Kaiba said as he turned to him. "Where the hell were you?! You were trusted with one job and that was to keep my sister out of danger and protect her. And what did you do? Let her go into a building full of Dragon Slayers that had nets that sucked up her energy, not to mention every god damn weapon they could get their filthy hands on!"

"I wasn't going to let her go in by herself. We had a plan on what we were going to do and she called us from the elevator telling us where she was when we couldn't find her. I was going to go after her when something else showed up. It was a lot safer in the building than it was outside." Yugi responded calmly. Something was up with his friend and it wasn't anything good. He never saw Kaiba lose it over something that was over and done to the point of he was yelling with rage. Usually, the CEO raised his voice and many would call it yelling. At least before he started to; he was thinking straight enough to get away from everyone's hearing other than Yugi's.

"It was safer in the building? Explain to me how it was safer in the fucking building?!"

"How about you calm down a little bit?" Yugi told him with a commanding tone. "I understand why you would be angry; I didn't give the backup Regan should have had. But there was something even more dangerous outside that required Atem and I to defend against during that whole time. Now before I get into details can you tell me what you are so worked up about?"

Kaiba seemed taken aback, which was even more disturbing for Yugi to witness. Something was definitely up with Regan's brother. The brunet sighed and leaned heavily on the wall. "I was sort of killed that night."

"You died."

"I said sort of."

"How do you sort of die? What did you do respawned on the spot, because last I check you didn't look like you just died. That doesn't happen except for Atem, but that was merely coincidence."

Kaiba laughed. "Coincidence, not a word I would ever expect to come out of your mouth."

"How did you sort of die?" Yugi sighed getting back on track.

"One of the Dragon Slayers got their hands on my prototype duel disk that brings duel monsters on a physical plain, the psychic duelist one. They summoned Five-Headed Dragon and while I was distracted, the dragon hit my Blue-Eyes White Dragon sending her into me."

"You were crushed by your own dragon."

"Since you so blankly put it, yes I was crushed by my dragon that did her best not to. The final blow was when we crashed into the wall. I don't know what happened in the lobby after that until Regan was screaming at me." He placed a hand on his head. "Dammit she's loud when she wants to be."

"What happened when you were…?" Yugi couldn't get the word out.

"Dead? What makes you think I'm going to tell you when I didn't even tell my own family?"

"Because I'm not your family; I'm your rival and your friend."

Kaiba was silent for a few moments. "Don't tell Regan or Mokuba about this Yugi."

"I won't."

There was a pause before he answered. "I saw my parents that night. We actually had a lengthy conversation." Kaiba chuckled slightly as if it was humorous. "Then it ended."

Yugi waited patiently for a moment as Kaiba seemed to be thinking over it. "So what happened after that?"

"I woke up without a scratch to a half dead, bleeding to death, screaming sister." He replied with a glare. "Tell me your excuse for not protecting Regan."

"Lilith and Dark Matter appeared just as Regan hanged up the phone."

"Lilith and Dark Matter at the same time?"

"Yes, just when we didn't need to deal with more problems." Yugi sighed and his thoughts ran back to that day outside of the Dragon Slayers' Headquarters.

_Yugi heard the disconnected beeping as Téa hung up her phone. _

_Téa yelled in frustration. "Why does she have to be so stubborn and reckless? She's going to get herself fucking killed!"_

"_She's probably doing as she said, making it easier for us to do our jobs." Yugi replied. He had never seen her mad enough to curse before._

"_Jobs, Atem and you were supposed to go with her. How can you do your job if you're out here and she's in there?! The only problem that we may have had was with Joey and Tristan creating a distraction and an exit for you five to get out of the building. And since all of the security is heading up to the floor where Regan is going it's kind of hard to do the distractions and get them out safely! Not to mention, Bakura and I can't sneak around because everything is now on lock down in there! The only thing right on this plan is Pegasus clearing the area and knocking out the power!"_

_Yugi along with Bakura took a step back from her and turned to Atem. "Let's go before she hurts herself."_

_Atem nodded and the two of them headed for the building. Yugi was about to summon a monster to blast the door just a blinding light filled the darkness. _

"_Got somewhere to go boys?" A woman chuckled in the light. _

_The light died and Yugi saw Lilith the bounty hunter standing in their way, but she seemed much more threatening than before. Her blue hair wasn't moving in the wind and neither was her flowing tight silk dress that was white and purple with elegancy._

"_Lilith, we don't have time for you right now!" Atem growled impatiently. _

"_Of course you do, everyone has time to spend with me." She replied as she took a few steps forward. Her heels clicked on the concrete._

"_Yugi head inside; I'll take care of this."_

_Yugi was about to leave him when two monsters that he had never seen before appeared from the ground. Each of them stood next to Lilith baring their fangs at Yugi and Atem._

"_No one is leaving, I need you."_

"_Who has us on their bounty list now?" Yugi asked her._

"_I do."_

"_What for?"_

"_It doesn't matter; you and Atem will be part of my army very soon."_

"_What army? We aren't fighting in any war." Atem stated as Slifer appeared in front of them facing the creatures. The creatures seemed intimidated at first, but they held their ground. Yugi was surprised to say the least at Atem's sudden summon as well as the creatures' reaction to an Egyptian god. "Why aren't your creatures backing down?"_

"_They aren't afraid of gods as their master isn't afraid. We don't summit to dominance."_

"_You aren't a bounty hunter so what the hell are you?"_

"_I am Lilith of Eden and the Red Sea." _

"_You came from the Garden of Eden?" Bakura asked._

"_Depends on your version of my origins, but it doesn't matter." Lilith turned to Atem and Yugi. "You either come with me or you can die here either way you are joining me."_

"_Go find some other prey Lilith; these two are mine and my master's." Another voice came from behind Yugi in the open parking lot. _

_Yugi turned to the voice and saw Dark Matter standing with his arms crossed. Instead of his robes, he was wearing a suit like he was just at a black tie event making him look very human. _

"_Go take a hike, Zorc can grow up and get energy to revive himself from elsewhere. I'm sure with a servant like you; he can do it within the day instead of getting revenge and failing miserably over and over again."_

"_You are flattering as usual, but I can't go on that offer. These two are mine as I had them first."_

"_Finders keepers."_

"_We aren't objects and we aren't going with either of you!" Yugi shouted at their bickering. "Now if you excuse us we have to go do something."_

"_Whoever gets the kill gets the drop prize, agreed?" Dark Matter asked Lilith just as Yugi and Atem were leaving._

"_Agreed."_

"_Yugi-"_

"_I know, Téa, Bakura get out of here and go with Joey and Tristan." Yugi ordered them as he felt a pulse on the card he drew and summoned it. The Winged Dragon of Ra appeared in front of Dark Matter._

"_But I can -." Bakura started. _

_Atem cut him off. "Please, if you can, go after Regan and help her out."_

"_Regan's in trouble?" Dark Matter asked like he was surprised as Bakura and Atem exchanged looks like a silent conversation. _

_Bakura gave a realization look towards Lilith, nodded, and left. _

"_Hey answer my question!" The demon demanded._

"_It doesn't matter to you, since we are stuck here, so are you." Atem growled. "Slifer attack Lilith's beasts!"_

_Yugi didn't get to see the outcome as Dark Matter attacked him with shadow monsters. Ra wiped them out without much trouble as more shadow monsters appeared. It wasn't very long before Atem and he were surrounded by the two very different types of creatures with only Slifer and Ra protecting them. The two gods destroyed the monsters, but they kept coming back with more each time._

"_We need to do something else other than having our monsters attacking theirs; they seemed to have an unlimited source of monsters." Atem stated._

"_How right you are Pharaoh, so do us both a favor and die again." Dark Matter said._

"_Or you two can submit to me." Lilith proposed._

"_Go screw a tree or something Lilith, they are mine."_

"_Don't give me a reason to kill you; I'm interesting in your little human crush and how it turns out." _

_Dark Matter didn't say anything as he took a step back from the woman. Even the shadow monsters seemed to freeze for a moment. Yugi shivered; there was something very threatening in her icy calm tone that even Dark Matter wasn't going to create a comeback. The whole thing died out when a sudden bright blue light appeared. The shadow monsters and Lilith's beasts disappeared as the two demons were distracted. Yugi and Atem turned to it and noticed it was coming from the building. Suddenly, the bright blue light turned into a beam as Five-Headed Dragon crashed through the building sending building pieces all over the place. Dark Matter left the scene immediately as Yugi and Atem dodged pieces of building. Lilith ignored the building pieces as they moved around her as she walked to inspect the inside of the building. The dragon disappeared as the light died._

"_Well gentlemen, think about my proposal, until we meet again." Lilith said with a smile on her face as she brushed her hair over her shoulder._

"_We aren't thinking about it, we won't join you." Yugi replied._

_Lilith laughed as she disappeared. "I like it when a man is resistant."_

_Yugi was about to go into the building when he heard people running from the side of the building. Ra charged an attack when his friends and Pegasus showed up from around the corner. He released the Winged Dragon of Ra as Slifer the Sky Dragon was released from Atem's control and the two monsters disappeared. _

"_Yugi-Boy, what was that?" Pegasus asked in a panic._

_Yugi didn't answer him as he rushed into the building, he could sense Regan was close, but not doing so well. He could hear the others following him but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon was in the air glowing powerfully. His attention was shifted to Regan and Kaiba sitting on the floor of the destroyed lobby. There were several dragon slayers lying on the floor and there was one with a duel disk as Yugi walked over him. Regan was bleeding pretty badly with what he guessed was Kaiba's sleeves around her arm and her torso and had a glare in her eyes for a moment before it died. Kaiba helped her up and left towards the elevator. Yugi walked up to Regan who also walked towards him with a limp slowly. She stopped short and looked to the floor before looking around quickly. Yugi tried to follow on what she was looking for as her eyes widened when she looked over a damaged wall. Then suddenly, she collapsed on the ground next to some sort of net that glowed similar to the color of her aura. _

"_Regan!" he shouted as he rushed over to her side. Her breathing was shallow and the ripped sleeves of Kaiba's shirt were soaked in what he could have guessed was blood._

"And you know the rest." Yugi stated finally after telling his story.

"Lilith sounds like she's going to be a major problem." Kaiba said after Yugi explained the story.

"You know something about Lilith? She didn't seem to be a super problem, just an annoying one at her timing."

"She most like underestimated you. Lilith is said to be the mother of evil spirits and monsters. Not only that, she is like a succubus and makes monsters with men. Why she would want some sort of army is a little out of character, but that would explain why she blew off the bounty hunter prize. She's up to something and I don't like it. Did she say she was after anyone else?"

"Not that she decided to tell us, I don't even know if she really knows anything about Regan or you for that matter, she seemed only concentrated on Atem and I. Even Bakura wasn't even in her interest."

"She must only be after people who have strong abilities with the Shadows since she knew all about them back at the tournament and you two are the only ones. But of course it's only going to be a matter of time before she picks up on the scent. Though, ignoring Bakura seems strange, isn't he good with working with the shadows?"

"He is, and he's getting better with it, he doesn't want something like what happened when he had the Millennium Ring again." Yugi answered and then his eyes widen in realization. "The buried Millennium Items could be on her target list as well."

"If she can get them, I'll be surprised."

"Kaiba, we can't just leave them unprotected! We both know that if the person who is unsuited to carry and use an item well die a very painful death after going insane, but we don't know anything about demons or monsters using them. Zorc used them a long time ago and what happen? Egypt was almost wiped off the face of the map along with the rest of the world."

"So what do you want me to do Yugi? I'm not going to send my men to face their death on excavating the site. And even if I did, those items will create a giant magnet for everything demon to monster alike to the area on where I would hide them. They should remain buried."

Yugi growled looking at the floor. "There has to be something that can be done if Lilith finds out about the location of the other six Millennium Items."

"If she finds them. I'm sure your good friend Ishizu will tell you if she notices anything strange around the area, she is in Egypt is she not?"

"Yes, but still."

"Then worry about it then." Kaiba scoffed looking a really expensive watch on his wrist. "Come on, it's almost midnight."

Yugi didn't want to drop the subject, but he let it go and followed the CEO through the maze of halls and rooms. When they got downstairs everyone had gone and there were a lot of conversations coming from the backyard. When Kaiba and he were at the door everyone that was invited was looking up at the sky. Yugi turned and saw a hologram clock with two minutes left to midnight. Suddenly someone ran into him knocking the breath out of him as they wrapped their arms around him. He looked down noticing the familiar feeling and found Regan hold him.

"I hope Seto didn't hurt you." Regan said as a glare was pointed at Kaiba.

"I didn't do a thing." Kaiba sighed. "I got my answer and that's all I needed."

"So you aren't mad at him anymore?"

"No."

Regan squeezed tighter around him bringing herself even closer to Yugi. Yugi sniffed slightly under Kaiba's glare that he could feel. "That's great, so now what, what do you have planned Seto?"

Yugi turned to him as an evil grin appeared on his face. He didn't get to tell as the countdown began. Yugi noticed there were tons of cameras on and doing live streams, how he missed it before he couldn't even guess. He smiled and Regan and he joined the count down.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Everyone shouted and yelled as streamers went off and holograms decorated the place.

Regan gave him a kiss and he returned it. There were camera flashes, but he ignored them. After a few moments, they separated and the reporters backed off a bit.

Yugi looked over to Kaiba, but the man was gone. "Hey where did Kaiba go?"

"Seto's gone?" Regan questioned as she looked around. "Where could he have gone off to?"

Suddenly the lights died leaving the sky lit up by the quarter moon. The music was still dead as a light came on lighting up the missing man. A smirked played on Kaiba's face like he was proud to announce that he had won a game against his rival. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming to my New Year's Event. And as the first to be bringer of news of 2012, I would like you all to know about a secret that many of newspapers and magazines have been creating conspiracy theories on since the tournament in Toronto."

"What is he doing?" Yugi asked.

"Clearing up our relationship that I'm dating you maybe?" Regan guessed and pulled him towards the stage that had appeared out of the ground on the other side of the room. When they got there Kaiba beckoned them onto the stage.

There was silence when Yugi and Regan joined Kaiba on the stage. He could feel every reporter on him.

"Let's get something straight here." Kaiba announced. "Regan and Yugi are dating. I am not part of this love triangle you have created or even love square for some of you who thought that Tristan Taylor was involved."

"Does this mean you aren't straight?" A female reporter asked in the crowd. "You would have to be to turn a blind eye to your rival having a girl like her."

"I like girls; I'm not a low human like the rest of your celebrity gossip. I happen to have someone in mind, but that will be mentioned after this."

The crowd got excited and Yugi was just as curious to who he was talking about. Nile stood off stage with a smirk on her face at the CEO like she had been waiting for him to say something about it. Obviously it had been going on for a while and no one even noticed except for the princess of Egypt. The audience hushed again as Kaiba waited patiently.

"What I was going to mention first off was something none of you picked up on and I am grateful at your one track minds. I would like to announce to the world that Regan is actually my long lost sister and her real name is Regan Mitsuko Heartin Kaiba."

There was silence as the gears started to turn in all the reporters' heads as to why they were invited. Then it was shattered all at once.

"Why did you keep it a secret?"

"What happened that caused you to be separated?"

"He didn't waste any time did he?" Regan muttered quietly in Yugi's ear range.

"I'm surprised as well, but he has been waiting to tell the world since the tournament's opening so I guess he couldn't hold it anymore."

"Yea," Regan sighed. "I'm just glad I don't have to hide it anymore."

"All you have to know is that due to unfortunate events Mokuba and I were separated from our sister."

"So why did you keep it a secret?"

"There was a threat called the Dragon Slayers if you don't recall who were after my company as well as my brother and I. If I said anything about Regan being my sister before they were gone, she would have been a target as well." He blankly explained like he was talking to idiots. "Now for another thing I wanted to address tonight. Alexandria Floe, please come to the stage."

A confused look appeared on Alex's face as she appeared out of the crowd wearing a dress with her guns attached to a shoulder harness and guns. For some reason the dress and the harness matched perfectly.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Alex asked and the lights dimmed a bit.

Regan gasped as the CEO got down on a knee and pulled out a box out of his pocket in front of Alex.

Yugi eyes were wide; this was definitely not what he was expecting tonight. He looked over at the ground and saw Joey passed out on the bench with Grandpa sitting beside the blond and it dawned on him why Kaiba allowed Joey to drink.

Kaiba opened the box as Yugi turned his attention back to Kaiba and a hologram of the box and ring inside was popped up for people to see around the room. The ring was white gold with a blue zircon. The stone was surrounded by enough diamonds to buy a house. There was engraving in the zircon stone that looked a lot like a blue-eyes white dragon.

"Alexandria Floe, will you marry me?" Kaiba asked with a tone he had never heard.

Alex looked shocked as a smile grew on her face and tears appeared in her eyes. "Yes, yes of course I will marry you!"

Kaiba stood up and put the ring on her finger. There was a loud cheer and clapping as Yugi and Regan joined in by clapping. They solidified it with a kiss and Yugi had a feeling Kaiba had won the headlines of the news for the next few days. He looked down at Regan who looked really happy for the two of them. He wondered if they would be together as well or would they fall victim to the world's needs and they would separate because of it.

Regan must have noticed him looking at her and any vibes he was giving off. She smiled and just nodded. He smiled back, it was all he needed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you may grab your champagne on the way out whenever you leave."

"One last question Mr. Kaiba," One of the reporters called out of the crowd. "When is the wedding day?"

Kaiba turned to Alex who nodded as if they were communicating. "It will be private wedding on March fourth of this year with only friends and family."

"He really doesn't waste time." Regan exclaimed. "He's given them two months to plan the whole thing out."

"It's official Regan." Yugi commented placing a hand on her shoulder as the press was starting to evacuate for the news stations that were bounded to be filled in no time. "Your brother is insane."

"Hm, didn't get to tell them about my new school." Kaiba commented ignoring Yugi's statement. "Oh well, less to worry about."

"You're new school?" Regan and Yugi asked at the same time.

Kaiba didn't answer as he and Alex wandered off the lowered stage. Regan and Yugi were left alone in that part of the room as the others were dancing to a song that came on.

"Well it could have been worse; I'm surprised the press wasn't suffocating him." His girlfriend smirked.

"The alcohol must have been his key, took Joey out that's for sure."

"The press left drunk!"

"They have camera crew."

"Right…"

Yugi looked at her as she seemed to be thinking on something. "What is it?"

She opened her mouth to say something as she looked up at him, but nothing came out and she shook her head. "Never mind, it's nothing. How about we dance, for a bit?"

_**Please review, favorite, Follow.**_

_**Also as a little note on this, I am starting an original story called The Legend of Aerrow Fionn and so it will be taking quite a bit of my time after I'm done with my 3 assignments for school, evil teachers… Anyway, so I hope I can update, not in a month's time, but at least once a week with working on this story as well as my Legend of Zelda story that I recommend if you do enjoy my writing. I want to get back to Pokémon Rifts, but it's not really a priority. The Legend of Aerrow Fionn or as a short form LOAF, it's going to be something I'm working on all the time. I thank you for your patience and hope you guys will continue with dealing with me as I am a bit of a procrastinator…. Okay a big one, but I will do my best!**_


	58. Vol 9: C2: Duel Academy

_**ALRIGHT! Before I say anything, I don't appreciate the little review someone sent me. You know who you are and I don't think it needs to be repeated on here. It was deleted for the purpose of people not needing to read that sort of thing. Please do not do it again.**_

_**Now, I took a little break from writing as I had three assignments that I procrastinated over leaving me to write a ten page assignment in less than six hours before the date it was due as I usually do my assignments, the last minute. How I procrastinate is with video games, YouTube, and Facebook. Sometimes, it is writing, but this is not usually the case because it makes me feel bad for not doing assignments. But! Now all the assignments are over and the only thing left are exams that are VERY far away… and by that I mean a couple of weeks to almost a month. So I'm going to have a lot more time to write and lots of time in my room where I am the happiest. **_

_**I placed a picture of Regan's uniform on Deviant Art which you can find by looking up my name as it is the same on there as it is on here. If you don't have a clue what I'm talking about, you will by the end of this monstrous chapter. I hope you enjoy! : )**_

**Chapter 2**

**Duel Academy**

Wednesday March 14th, 2012

1:00PM

"You want me to go where?!" Yugi exclaimed siting on the couch.

Regan grinned at his reaction when she looked up at him as she lay on Seto's office couch behind him. Seto was behind his desk and heard him typing on his computer.

"I want you to go to my school for your last year." Seto repeated himself. "I need some students to have some eyes on the grounds and to give feedback."

"What kind of school is this that you want me to go to?"

"Not just you, Muto. Regan and if Wheeler can pass the exam he'll be going as well."

"What about everyone else?"

"They are already informed of going; you just happened to be the last one."

Regan turned herself around and placed her chin on the couch arm in confusion. "Why the sudden interest to get everyone in a singular location? I know you have a lot of students already applied for your school and a lot of teachers and so on, but I can't help thinking this has a bit to do with the weird thing that happened on Monday. Does it brother?"

"Not exactly, I personally just want to make sure any weird stuff that will more than likely happen to be in one location, not all over the city."

"But that's endangering the students. There are two demons running around, one of them working for Zorc."

"If the students can't handle the stress then they have no right to be in my school." Seto growled. "This is to separate the strong from the weak. I'm sure some of the students won't be very good at anything, but they might grow to become strong while the strong will find themselves lowed to the standards to the weak. It's either a few students or millions of people in a large city next to several other large cities. I chose the one that would cause the less damage."

"What's the second reason?" Yugi asked catching something she missed.

"No one can go near the area without my permission so anything that happens there won't be caused by anyone that has to go through my system."

"That's a rather large risk to pull Seto." She sighed. "How does Maximillion feel about this?"

"I would say ecstatic, but I can't begin to understand how his mind actually functions."

00000

Regan looked out the window of the large helicopter. The ocean sparkled in the sunlight as an island appeared in the distance. The island was green except for the large light brown volcano that sat near the back of the island. The only thing that stuck out from the island was the large building that had four roofs from what she could hint at from a slightly hidden one: one red closer to the ground, another yellow a little above it in the middle, the hidden one was blue near the top off to the left, and the last was white that covered most of the building behind the three little roofs. Golden colored obelisks surrounded the building. The other things that stuck out was the quarter moon shaped like beach, the water falls that fell into the ocean from the lake on the higher part of the mountain, the manmade harbor with two helicopter landing pads being used, The light house at the end of the dock, the large ship that occupied the space beside the helicopter landing pads, another building that was barely visible to her which was near the volcano, and a road that connected them all.

She wasn't listening to anything that was happening on the helicopter. There were sixteen students on sixteen passenger seats of different ages creating a lot of racket she didn't want to participate in. Her large headphones were over her ears blasting music that made the noise in the background a low hum. Yugi was sitting beside her with the same idea to ignore the rest of the plane and was watching a movie, whether it was in English or not, she didn't know. She did a check around the flying machine; there were several different nationalities on the flight to their home for the year. When she first got on she noticed there were a lot of seats already filled and as they talked to each other in their own languages she realized that Seto had invited students from around the world. There were two pairs of each, German accents, British accents that didn't come from Ryou as he was on a different helicopter, American accents, Australian accents, and even some from accents she couldn't place.

She had no idea that her brother had invited students from around the world before she had entered the helicopter. But, then again this was her brother. He didn't know the meaning of mediocre. Go big and go home or go to the next level that makes everyone question it. Having a school just for duelist was exactly that, the next level of the world. Who knew what would be next? Maybe cities would be built upon the idea of duel monsters in the future. She looked at Yugi; he probably knew the future outcome of Duel Academy. She was about to ask him when the low hum of the students died out. She took off her headphones and heard the pilot on the intercom.

"Attention students, if you look out your windows you'll see your home for the next few months. We will be landing shortly so prepare for landing. Your luggage will be taken to your houses upon landing and you will be sorted into your house where your luggage will be waiting."

"What is this Harry Potter?" One of the German accent students asked in very clean English sarcastically in amusement at the pilot's instructions.

"It could be; I heard that weird stuff happens to all the top duelists that were invited by Seto Kaiba himself." An American girl told him.

"Yea right, the only thing that will be happening is me trying to get his sister to go out with me."

"Alright, then I have Yugi as he will be free."

"Good grief." Regan sighed as some of the other students joined in the discussion and adding several of her friends into the conversation.

"You should have heard at the terminal." Yugi laughed. "They were a lot more people and cat fights almost broke out. I'm surprised this group is just starting now."

"Probably because we weren't far enough away from Seto and they are actually intelligent."

"What about me?" Yugi pretended to be offended.

"As tough and scary as you are against bad guys we happen to be in a helicopter over an ocean, so you aren't that threatening." Regan chuckled placing her head on his shoulder.

"What names are the houses going to have?" A British girl asked breaking up the love conversation of the rest of the helicopter and starting a new one.

"Speaking of houses, do you know what houses are present in this place?" Yugi asked Regan quietly.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Seto has been keeping everything top secret from me and Mokuba wouldn't tell me anything. Do you have an idea?"

"I met someone from Slifer Red almost a year ago during his travels. He came from the future and a really good duelist that came from Duel Academy."

"From the future?!" She exclaimed. "Got any other stories that I should know about?"

"You learned everything about the Orichalcos incident from your brother right?"

"Yea, but I should have been told about it when you told me about your little mishap about it in Death Valley."

"That's because I wasn't there for most of it, so I wouldn't be a good source."

"True and Atem wouldn't tell me a damn thing as every time I tried to ask when I remembered, either one of us got distracted by something else."

"Anyway, what other houses could there be?" Yugi changed the subject looking at the island behind her as they got closer to it.

She thought about his question for a moment. "Maybe there will be a Ra Yellow and an Obelisk Blue if my brother keeps it like a pattern, or he would probably name one of the houses after Blue-Eyes."

"I can see that." Yugi grinned. "I think the students will be sorted by their grades and their dueling skills so we can presume most of our friends will be in the top house if not all of us."

The helicopter landed a few minutes later and they got out. Regan took a look around the island and saw the huge cruise ship at the harbor dock with a never ending line of students leaving it beside her. She followed the line of students to find six teachers, she guessed, going through papers on a desk. Another six were running around in and out of two large trucks passing bags to the teachers who passed it on to the student they were serving. Workers appeared onto the helicopter pads and started to unload the helicopter onto carts. Suddenly, she felt Yugi wrap his arms around her resting them on her shoulders and placed his head on hers. He turned his head causing her to turn hers. She laughed and spotted who she guess he was looking for.

"There they are." She said as he was turning his head away from their friends standing away from the mob like line coming off the boat on the long dock in front of the lighthouse. "By the lighthouse, I'm really glad they waited."

"Getting nervous are you?" Yugi asked her.

"A little, this is an island full of students and a minimum amount of teachers and staff. It took several hours almost seven in total to get here if something goes wrong. The problem won't be the problems we brought or will bring to this island in the long run."

Regan felt Yugi grow confused as his aura shifted. "Then by what?"

"The students will be the majority of the problems. It's like a MMO, the storyline isn't the problem; it's the players having full freedom to do what they like and what they wish without their guardians or parents to tell them what to do which leads to player killers. They could avoid going to class and they can cause trouble as they please and some might even cause more trouble than one wishes to deal with. Hopefully it won't go to the worst, but I'm expecting trouble from some of these students."

"And this is why your brother threw us into his little puppet show, to watch and observe the ground and give him detailed reports. And besides, you know as well as I do that the free roamers will settle down after a few weeks."

"It's not a puppet show, it's…"

"A game for a new way of life," One of the students from the helicopter suggested in a light British accent standing beside them.

Regan nodded causing Yugi to nod as well at the red hair girl with grey eyes. "Exactly uh, what's your name?"

"Oh sorry, my name is Fonda Fontaine."

"Nice to meet you Fonda, I would introduce us; but you probably already know." Yugi replied getting off of Regan.

"Yugi Muto and Regan Heartin, or is it Kaiba now?"

"Heartin Kaiba officially, but Heartin works just fine on its own. There is no need to be swinging a name around like a bat to scare people off, or the other way around."

Fonda nodded as her friend, Regan guessed, arrived beside her, also from the helicopter trip. "Well, we have to go find out what house we're in. See you around."

Regan and Yugi waved goodbye. After a few minutes of waiting for the other students to leave, they left as well heading towards their friends on the dock.

Atem was the first to notice them as they walked towards their five friends. Regan waved catching Ryou's attention, who pointed it out to the others.

"How was the flight?" Regan asked when they finally reached the end of the dock.

"As decent as a trip can get with duelists from around the world." Téa answered from her seat on the dock.

"There was almost a duel on our way over here." Joey added as he continued looking at the deep blue water below the concrete dock.

"Which was caused by you and your big mouth," Tristan scolded.

"Well if he wasn't picking on one of the first years then I wouldn't have had said a thing."

"So you were going to settle it with a duel on the helicopter?" Yugi asked him without much concern.

"No, the other guy was going to." Ryou told him. "He was not only rude, but had no respect for anyone that was on that chopper."

"When all the welcome parties are over, I'm going to find this guy and teach him a little respect."

"Just don't throw the first punch." Regan told him with a tiny grin.

"Of course I won't, that would be totally unfair for the guy. And even if he did throw a punch, I'd pin him and walk him back to his room where the little punk belongs."

"Not a big guy?" Téa questioned.

"He's definitely a daddy's boy." Tristan informed her. "He wouldn't last against Ryou if his life depended on it."

"Hey! I know how to defend myself. I'm just a pacifist." Ryou objected.

"That's my point; he would knock himself out first before you even had the chance to move."

"Oh, I see."

Regan looked over to the lineup and noticed a lot of the students were gone. She didn't notice how much time had passed. "We should head over to the administration table now."

"Good idea." Atem agreed and they left the dock in a moderate pace.

When they got there the last few students were leaving completely oblivious to the world around them as they rushed away holding a booklet from their bag.

"Next." A teacher with black hair in a ponytail and glasses said looking at his paper with a slight German accent. Suddenly, a small brown cat with dark brown markings jumped onto the table blocking the view of the papers. The teacher sighed. "Fine, you win Pharaoh. Have them as your napping mat."

"You named your cat Pharaoh?" Atem asked with amusement written on his face.

"Kitten actually; I just got him before I came to the island. He's barely six weeks old." The teacher looked at the cat with loving annoyance and then back towards them. "By the way, I'm Professor Lyman Banner."

Regan nodded in acknowledgment of his name as she tried her best to stay away from the fuzz ball on the table. After what seemed like hours, which were really only milliseconds, she couldn't help herself anymore and moved closer to the table. "Can I…?"

"Of course."

She starting petting the kitten's soft fur causing the cat to awaken and attempt to climb up her shirt. "He's so cute."

"Careful, you might make Phoenix jealous." Joey mocked in her ear.

"Maybe I should call Seto to bring Phoenix, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She threatened softly as she picked up the kitten off the papers and snuggled him. "Phoenix has been wanting to see you. It's been so long since your last encounter."

"On second thought, you just keep comforting that kitten, I'm going to get my stuff and find out where my room is."

"Are we almost done here?" Someone asked coming towards them.

"Just about done Chancellor Sheppard," A teacher said coming from the truck that seemed familiar.

Regan looked up from Pharaoh to see Mr. Croc holding the two bags. The other five teachers brought out the rest of their bags from the trucks.

"Mr. Croc?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Hello students from last year. Who would have thought we would all be seeing each other again this year."

"Glad to see everyone is getting along student and teacher alike." Chancellor Sheppard smiled warmly. "Just came to make sure everything was going smoothly and if any help was needed. Oh, looks like the last ones happen to be the best of the best."

"We decided to wait while everyone got their things." Téa told him. Regan felt Téa drift her attention over to her even though she was still playing with the kitten. "Apparently some of us didn't mind the wait."

"Well, if you like, I can take you to your dorms. You want to come with us Banner? I believe you are the head of the house for most of these students."

"Sure."

A pretty female teacher with blond hair stepped in front of Regan holding a bag with a DA symbol on it. "You are Regan Heartin Kaiba right?"

"That's me. Oh um," Regan turned to Professor Banner. "I should probably give Pharaoh back to you, sorry about that. I love cats."

"I'm sure he didn't mind the spoiling treatment." Professor Banner replied with a smile taking back the small kitten.

Regan turned to the blond teacher and took her bag. "Thank you Professor?"

"Professor Allison Templeton, head doctor and nurse of the school as well as the head of the Girl's Dorm. Hope you have a good school year."

"You too." Regan smiled as the other teachers gave the bags to her friends.

"Come along everyone, you have to change into your school uniforms and head to the school's opening ceremony at the time in your little information booklet." Chancellor Sheppard told them and started walking along side Professor Banner down the harbor.

Regan walked along side Yugi as they walked across the bridge to get to the main island. She took a look inside her bag and found a white sleeveless top with blue trimming around the collar and the bottom of jacket like top. She then pulled out a blue miniskirt that was shorter than the one she had at Domino High. "If Seto thinks I'm going to wear this, he is very much mistaken."

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked beside her.

"This uniform, it's like he's trying to be perverted which is not in him at all."

"It doesn't seem that bad." Téa said as she also pulled out the same uniform. "It comes with gloves and boots too."

"It wouldn't be that bad if I liked wearing skirts, there's a reason why I don't wear them."

"Well the good thing about the uniforms is that they are all standardized within the first year bags and you can change them. Then again there are uniforms in your rooms that may be different if you have any connections on the outside. Or you may change them yourself later on." Chancellor Sheppard said happily not looking back at them. "So before we get over the bridge, what color are your uniforms?"

"There are different colors?" Atem asked.

"Yes, there are three dorms and three colors of uniforms to tell which dorm you're from. There is the Red Dorm, the Yellow Dorm and the Blue Dorm though because there aren't as many Blue Dorm students they are three buildings."

"Three blue dorms for a small amount of people; that seems a bit extreme."

"Students over the course of this year will mostly likely end up in the blue dorm as their grades and dueling skills grow and are assessed properly. Most of you I believe are in the smaller dorm as you are the first original blue dorm students. There is also the girls' dorm as the other dorms don't have a separation between the two genders so Mr. Kaiba created a place for just the girls to live which happens to be the Girls Blue Dorm. Then there is the dorm for the other students that will mostly like move to the blue dorm over the next month. Though, there are a few students in there that were changed over last week due to redoing the exam or dueling pro duelists."

Regan turned to Yugi. "What color is your uniform?"

"Uh," Yugi shuffled through his bag and pulled out a long white jacket with blue trimming. After that he pulled out a black pair of pants. "I guess I'm a blue as well. This is a nice jacket."

"I'm a blue as well." Atem stated looking into his bag not pulling anything out.

"Same here," Ryou answered with a smile.

"Well Joey," Tristan started as he pulled out a yellow jacket that was similar to the girls only with sleeves. "Looks like you and me are in the Yellow Dorm buddy."

They walked off the bridge and Regan saw a small two floor apartment. "Which dorm is this?"

"This is the Red Dorm where the lowest scoring students or duelists that aren't good yet stay." Professor Banner explained as they walked by it towards the large building.

Not very long after that they came to another break in the large path where the large building she saw from the helicopter.

"This is where classes will take place along with a large duel arena where duels will be held or students can challenge each other and other duelists can watch." The professor continued.

"Then that's where I'm going to duel that little punk if I see him again." Joey vowed loudly causing the two adults to laugh.

They continued down the path and came to the large lake she saw in the helicopter and three houses were visible. Two of them were white with blue roofs while the other was yellow with a green roof. They looked much nicer, especially the white ones compare to the red dorm.

"This is where the students who will be transferring over to the blue dorm will be going as the original blue dorm is already filled." The chancellor explained as they stopped next to the large building. "Down the lake towards the edge of the island is the Yellow Dorm and the white dorm across the lake is the Girl's Dorm."

"Nice we get a lake and an ocean view." Tristan grinned as he looked towards the yellow building.

"Hey guys, we'll see you at the opening ceremonies." Joey said suddenly.

"You aren't going to come see where our dorm is?" Ryou asked.

"You can show us afterwards." Tristan said as they were already walking away from the group.

"I wonder why they left us in such a rush." Regan pondered.

"They must be excited to get to their rooms." Téa responded.

"You girls are in the original dorm as well as it is a coed dorm." Professor Banner stated as they continued their walk. "You can choose to go to the female dorm if you wish."

"Will there be other girls in our dorm?" Téa asked.

"Only the best of the best, the Girls dorm is for all the girls attending this school. Only the original blues are staying at the smaller Blue Dorm."

They continued walking down the path passed the female dorm and finally stopped in front of a smaller dorm that was surrounded by a fence with a fancy gate and nice lawn.

"And this is your dorm." Chancellor Sheppard announced. "Professor Banner is the head of your house so if you have any questions or concerns you can ask him."

"I do have one question." Yugi said without missing a beat. "I'm just going to take a guess, but are the full names of the dorms Slifer Red, Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue?"

"That's correct. I didn't think anyone would have guessed that before the opening ceremonies."

"It was just a hunch with the names and their colors."

The chancellor looked at his watch. "Oh goodness, I have to go get ready for the opening. I'll leave there rest up to you Lyman."

The man ran in the direction they came from. The professor opened the gate and they followed him inside. Once in the dorm Regan was amazing by its complexity. The large hallway was brightly painted white and the floor looked slippery with wax as it reflected the chandelier's light from the high ceiling. There were a few tables and chairs spread around the room for socializing. Next to the door was a wardrobe for coats and shoes. The lobby like hallway seemed to go to other places as a hallway opened up at the end of it and a door way in it on the left just behind some stairs that led up to an upper floor. Then, she noticed two tablets over two cabinets on each side of the wall. She went over to the left one and somewhat recognized the pictures, but she couldn't get their names to form in her brain. All the objects except for one had the eye of Udjat on it. There was a key was the only one without the Udjat symbol, a ring with a triangle in it, a rod, an eye, a necklace, and a set of scales and then she saw something familiar, the Millennium Puzzle.

Nile suddenly appeared beside her looking over the tablet in interest. "These are the seven Millennium Items."

"Now this is something I wasn't expecting from Kaiba, more than your homeroom teacher." Atem said sounding almost amused. "To think he would throw the origins of Duel Monsters in the first form of how they were summoned."

"These tablets are the originals?!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Straight from Egypt."

"Well would you look at that, there are more students in this dorm after all. Took you guys long enough, thought I was going to be the only girl with a bunch of perverted males." A female voice echoed from the stairs.

Regan looked up and saw the girl who was on their flight only this time she was in the white and blue uniform. "Fonda? You are in this dorm too?"

"Yeah, and I guess since you guys are probably the last ones going through the administration tables, there are only three of us girls in here."

"So you guys have met your nurse in training." Professor Banner said suddenly scaring Regan slightly. She had forgotten he was there.

"Well, only Yugi and I have met her. She was on our flight over here." Regan told him.

"Hello my name is Téa Gardner and this is Atem Muto and Ryou Bakura." Téa introduced herself to Fonda.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Fonda Fontaine. And as you heard from the professor, I'm a nurse in training. If there is anything you might be having a problem with that isn't over the top I can probably help you." Fonda said with a smile.

"We'll keep that in mind, Regan is scared of hospitals." Atem replied and then turned to Professor Banner. "So when does this thing start?"

"The ceremony doesn't start for another hour, so I guess get yourselves changed and get situated with your things. After the ceremonies we'll have a large welcome party where you can meet the rest of your peers in the dorm." Professor Banner answered. "I'll meet you at supper tonight, don't be late."

With that he turned and walked out the door. Regan thought she sensed something off about him, but she just shook it away not having a clue what it was. She looked into her bag and pulled out a little booklet. On the front cover of the book was her name and room number with words 'Original Blue Dorm' beside it. With a key attached to the booklet, she found it rather amusing at how simple everything was put together. "Room number five, now where would you be."

"I'm room six; I guess we are beside each other."

"I wouldn't say right beside each other." Fonda replied. "There are only ten rooms within this building where people are sleeping."

"How big are these rooms?" Téa asked. "This dorm is huge."

"Well there are all sorts of rooms that are for studying and playing some instruments as well there is a dueling arena within the dorm and a bathhouse for each of the genders."

"Wow."

"See you guys at supper, I'm going to put my things away, if you need anything my room is number seven. Oh, all the rooms are upstairs, I should probably mention that."

"Thanks," Regan called as she left towards the hallway that mirrored the hallway behind the staircase.

The five of them went up the stairs and saw that the upper floor ringed the lobby. She looked at the first room by the stairs to her left and found room number six. "I found your room Yugi."

"Already? I thought I would have to travel for it." Yugi said as he walked towards the room. "Regan, you're room is on the end of this little loft."

"Cool, what rooms do you have?" She asked her friends.

"Room one for me." Ryou answered pointing to the other side of the room, "Parallel to yours."

"Number three for me." Téa stated as she flipped her book around.

"And number four for me." Atem added looking at his book. "I still don't understand why I'm here as a student, I would be a year too old for this system."

"Maybe there is information in the book about your task."

Atem flipped open his book and on the first page he stopped to read it. "He wants me to be a Duel Advisor and judge at major duel events in the Duel Arena in the school building."

"You sound disappointed." Nile joked beside Regan appearing again.

"I'm not disappointed Nile, just surprised that that is the only reason why I'm in this school besides making sure the first year goes well."

"I think he wants you to make sure all the students are safe when they are dueling and call any off if there is something you are sensing that aren't right in a supernatural sense." Regan said as she thought about it more. "Like a guardian."

"I'll keep that in mind when something goes wrong and you or Yugi aren't in the arena."

"Better keep those students safe Mr. Guardian." Nile grinned like a fool before disappearing again.

"Sometimes I wish I had that trick again." He sighed. "Come on Téa. We'll see you at the school building guys."

"See you there." Yugi told him as the two left into the hallway where Fonda went.

Ryou left them as well and walked along the loft and into the first room in the corner. Regan turned from Ryou's room to Yugi. "See you shortly, I apparently have to change and it won't be into the uniform in this bag."

Yugi smiled. "Alright, I'll knock when it's time to go."

She smiled as well scrapping her hand along his as she moved to her room. She took the key attached to the book and took it off. She slipped it into the door and it unlocked with ease. She opened the door and was greeted to an Egyptian Mau lying on her bed lazily in the setting sun. "Phoenix!" She squeaked in delight as she dropped her bag at the door and ran to the cat on the bed leaving the door wide open. The cat meowed slightly as she picked him up and started cuddling with him. It wasn't too long before she noticed she had an audience watching her pamper her cat.

Ryou, Yugi, Fonda and two other guys, one really tall with brown messy hair and the other that was average height with blond hair that was just as messy. She felt slightly embarrassed about squeaking so loudly.

"Phoenix huh?" The guy with brown hair asked with an Australian accent she recognized on the helicopter. "Handsome cat."

"Thanks," She replied awkwardly.

"I'm Laurus Clifton, room two and this is my friend Quirinus Moore from room eight. We're from the land were people don't need to kill other people as everything is trying to kill us."

"Australia right?" Regan giggled making the scene a little less strange. "You're first names are Roman, that's really cool."

"Why thank you." Quirinus smiled in a carefree way. "Hope the first year of this island goes well."

"So do the rest of us, it's a huge risk to start up something like this and people will probably want to sabotage it." Regan replied thinking of her brother. It wasn't just the demons hiding in the shadows that were the major problems with this idea. She knew her brother's reputation was on the line for creating such a school and it was very questionable and could easily get torn apart by rivals.

"Your brother has guts to throw this genius idea into reality," Laurus told her. "Or he's nuts."

"You have no idea how many times those two words coincide with each other."

"So are you surprised that Phoenix is here?" Someone stated suddenly causing everyone to be alert and look around the room.

It took Regan a second to recognize who said it and turned to the noise. She got of the bed and Phoenix took over her pre-warmed spot on the bed in the sun. She walked over to the closet door on that was against the wall beside the dresser on the left side of the room and pulled it open to find Seto in the closet.

"What are you doing in my closet?" Regan said in such a deadpanned voice, she even surprised herself.

"I was placing in the few things you left behind like your cat's food and one of the bag managers closed the door on me. Turns out you can't get out from the inside. So I just waited quietly for you to show up and open the door for you uniform as I figured you wouldn't wear the standard one."

She looked in behind him noticing there was a light shining behind him lighting up the whole closet. "This is a full walk-in closet."

"Glad to know you have a brain working in there." Seto stated sarcastically.

"I could lock you in there again, I can always where the standard uniform for tonight and then change into my PJs which are out here. Who knows when I'll come back to open that closet door." Regan threatened playfully. "I have five other who could help me."

He rolled his eyes and placed his hand on her head. He moved her backwards and out of his way from the closet. "Now that I have wasted enough time learning every inch of your closet, I believe I have someplace to be."

She watched him exit her room as her friends moved out of his way. "You are going to stay a little while afterwards aren't you?"

"I might have time; all depends on what punk pulls what trick between now and the end of the opening ceremonies."

"Well if you do, could you join us for supper before you go?"

"I guess if you want me to, Alex is walking around the island right now so she'll probably be hungry by the time the ceremony is over."

"Thanks Seto."

He didn't reply to her as he started to leave. "Yugi,"

"Kaiba?" her boyfriend questioned.

"Don't get your title taken over the school year, that's my job."

"Of course it is."

With that Regan walked out of her room and saw him walk out the door of the dorm from above.

There was a few seconds of silence before Quirinus scared her half to death as he yelled. "I get to eat with Seto freaking Kaiba!"

Regan turned back to the five of them. "Sorry for disturbing you all like that, I was just surprised to see my cat here."

"I don't think any of us mind as now we get to eat with your brother and your sister-in-law." Fonda told her with a faint blush.

"Just shout when there is trouble, alright?" Yugi stated to her in a joking fashion.

"Alright, then you scream when you are in trouble." Regan played back walking into her room. "See you guys later."

She shut the door, but didn't hear the footsteps of her peers leave from the other side of her door. She was about to open it again when Laurus commented. "Quite the girl you have there."

"You have no idea." Yugi said with happiness.

Her friends left and Regan looked towards her open closet. She wandered over to it and found a week's worth of school uniforms lining the right side of the wall. Underneath them were two pairs of the same boots that matched the ones in her bag. She walked in and pulled out one of the outfits and proceeded to put it on the bed.

There were two windows as her room was in the corner of the dorm. She pulled the blinds close on both windows and her room went pitch black except for the tiny light that came from the walk-in closet. She turned on the light in the room as she kicked off her shoes and started to undress herself on her way back to the bed. She took the outfit off the hanger when she was just in her socks and undergarments and put on the bottoms which turned out to be a white skort and a royal blue line across the bottom. Then she put on a black tank top that was a tight turtle neck like the one her brother often wore.

She then put on the trench coat like vest that flared out behind her. It covered her shoulders with a pauldron like design. Her collar stuck straight up parting her hair dividing the blond parts in two with some of the smaller parts in the front and the rest of her hair behind the collar. The coat was closed with a shoulder wrap and a gold color button. The entire uniform was white except for the trim of every part of her coat was in the color of royal blue. In the front of the jacket were three point: one straight down and the other two curved in. There was a royal blue upside down pentagon on her chest with the inside white. There were arm sleeves that were left on the hanger and she slipped them on. They went up to the top of her arm leaving only some skin between the pauldron and the tight sleeve. She slipped the bottom part over her middle finger holding the hand flap in place. The sleeves were also at the top and at her wrist had a trim of blue and the hand flap was outlined in blue.

She went over to the bag that her cat was certainly trying to get into and pulled out the boots that were in there and slipped them on her feet. She adjusted her Blue-Eyes Ultimate dragon necklace and River's Puzzle as she looked around her room that was no bigger than the one her room at home. Her large bed was off to the far side of the room against the wall and there was a door on the other side of the dresser. She walked over to it, noticing a cat flap installed and opened the door to find a full sized bathroom with the cat litter, food and water against the wall. She walked out and found Phoenix completely inside of the bag on its side. Everything that was in the bag was out of it and all around the bag and Phoenix's head and paws were out of it like the bag was an igloo.

"As smart as you are, your cat instincts to just leave everything everywhere is just something else." She remarked to the cat as she picked up the stuff and came across a pouch that was just as large as her deck box. She opened it to find a small PDA in the back part of the pouch closed off from the rest of the pouch that was empty like it was a pocket. She was glad to have such a thing as she loved pockets and didn't have any on her coat or skort. She grabbed it leaving the things from the bag on her bed and put it on her deck belt. She stuck her phone in the pocket before slipping on the belt through her skort loops and the two pouches disappeared under her coat. She opened the blinds again and then turned to the door grabbing her duel disk from her backpack. She opened the door and left it open to allow Phoenix to wander around.

She went over to Yugi's room finding it surprising easy to walk in the heeled boots as she placed on her Duel Disk and knocked on his door. It wasn't even after a millisecond before Yugi opened the door wearing black pants that fit him exactly like his Domino uniform and his coat was like hers with the long trench coat that seemed to defy gravity and color right down to the pentagon shape. The front of his coat was much higher than hers and she could see his belt and the black shirt that was tucked in. The only thing he didn't have was the pauldron like design on his shoulders. His shoes were his regular black shoes.

"You would amazing Regan." Yugi exclaimed looking at her uniform.

"Thanks so do you. Should we get Ryou or did he already leave?"

"I was about to when I saw you two standing there." The said teenager answered behind her. "Nice uniforms."

"Same with you Ryou."

Ryou had the exact uniform that Yugi wore. She thought it would have washed out the color that Ryou had, but it didn't. It worked out for him really well.

"He looks like an angel ready for battle." Nile said in her head not making an appearance for everyone to listen to.

'_Does he look better than what you had imaged?_' Regan asked her. She didn't answer so Regan waved it off. "We should get going now."

Yugi nodded and the three of them walked down the stairs and out the door. They followed the same path that they had come before and eventually saw students flooding into the building. They followed them trying to not draw much attention to themselves, but white was a very attractive color to the human eye. They followed the pack to a giant duel arena where there were seats all around the center stage making her feel like this was an amphitheater in Rome. Yugi said something she couldn't make out through the noise and pointed to what he was probably said about. Up on the bleachers were Atem and Téa in white and blue trimming uniforms with Joey and Tristan in yellow and white uniforms. She looked around and noticed all the yellows and reds had the same type of jacket and that only the seven male jackets that she knew existed were different from the rest of them. The females all had the same uniform as well with the vest like jacket that only when to the hip and blue miniskirts all in white and blue. She would have thought the white and would have hidden all the yellow and red color, but to her surprised there were a lot of yellows and reds throughout the stands. The girls in white and the ten from the Original Blue Dorm were outnumbered quickly.

The lights dimmed just as Regan, Yugi, and Ryou got to their friends and everyone quiet down just as fast and cleared out of the arena and into the stands in silence. There was an outline of someone walking in. Regan's eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness and noticed a burgundy coat like the white jackets with a high doubled over collar on the person. The lights came on and Chancellor Sheppard stood in the middle of the dueling field.

"Welcome students to the first year of Duel Academy!" He said in a loud voice and students cheered. "I hope you are finding everything to your liking and if you aren't so satisfied make sure to duel your best and do as well in your grades to advance to top house. As you have probably figured out that there are three dorms levels on this island. There is the Slifer Red Dorm for students who need to work on their grades or dueling skills. The Ra Yellow dorm is for the average grades or dueling skills students. And finally, the Obelisk Blue dorm is where the best dueling and studious students stay.

"You can advance your house if you are good in either dueling or your studies. If you beat a duelist in a higher house or have a good duel record you can go to the next house or even straight to the top if you are in the Red Dorm and beat a Blue Dorm student. If you have top marks in your classes you can advance that way as well. Though, be warned, your house will change if your dueling skills lack or if you are lacking in your studies. So over the next few months I will be expecting the best from you and one day become a pro duelist if that is your goal to become, a teacher if that is your goal to teach others about dueling or other lessons, or even go to the top to become the next King of Games or Queen of Games."

There was more cheering when suddenly the door slammed close causing people to quiet down. Seto walked into the arena with his steps echoing in the silence. He stopped next to the chancellor. "That is, if you can beat the royal duelists, but you would have to go through me first to get to the king." There wasn't any sound for a few moments and Seto grinned. "I didn't think there were any offers. So as this is an opening for the first Duel Monsters School to be created, I think it needs a little duel to end it all."

Suddenly, Joey stood up making his presence very known giving Regan a headache. She had never seen his aura flare up like it was before.

"Wheeler, you have something to say?"

"Ya, I got something to say." Joey shouted. "Let me have the first duel with that punk on my helicopter that was picking on one of the first year students."

"Are you sure you want that?" A male answered on the other side of the arena. Regan took a closer look and found he was wearing a blue jacket with white trimming. "Because it seems to me, you are a rank lower than me."

"I don't care what rank you are, get your duel disk out and get ready to start eating your words!"

"Alright Wheeler, since you seemed to have had your bone stolen from this guy; I'll let you have the opening duel." Seto told him getting serious as he turned to the Obelisk Blue student. "What's your name second year Obelisk? You aren't in the Original Blue Dorm."

"I'm Brody Edgar from America." the Obelisk replied. "And I accept your challenge, Joey Wheeler."

"Figured that from your manners," Regan said softly to Yugi just as Seto said it loudly.

She took a look at Yugi before turning to Seto who turned to her as if he heard her say the same thing. She chucked a smile at him and Seto got back to being host. Joey and Brody quickly left the stands, Joey the more parkour way.

"Let the first duel of the school year begin!" Seto stated and cheers blasted across the room.

_**Review, Favorite, Follow please and thank you. **_


	59. Vol 9: C3: Brody's Lock

_**And here is the next chapter for Yu-Gi-Oh! Soul, now I must read a book for my exam on Wednesday and then proceed to finish the freaking chapter for Legend of Zelda Expanding the Triforce. So hope you enjoy though it isn't very long. Sorry. OH! And you can find the link to the uniform on my page thingy where my info and stuff is…. Author's page I think it's called. Yeah that thing anyway…. **_

**Chapter 3**

**Brody's Lock**

Tuesday, April 10th, 2012

4:30PM

Yugi watched Atem leave the stands to join Kaiba just as Joey and Brody got to the duel field. Atem and Kaiba exchanged a few words though they weren't projected into the stands, then Kaiba left into the section Bakura, Tristan, Téa, Regan and he were sitting in. Joey and Brody put on their duel disks and started shuffling their cards as Atem watched from the side.

"What kind of deck do you think Brody runs?" Regan asked Yugi.

"No idea, I've never heard of him. Though, he definitely has something up his sleeve if he thinks he can win against Joey." Yugi replied. "Bakura, you ever heard about him?"

"I think I remember him being in some magazine a couple of months ago, but I don't remember the deck he used." Bakura answered as Kaiba sat behind them. "What do you think of Brody, Kaiba?

"That if he got into the Blue Dorm on the first day he is a good duelist. But his attitude shows he's arrogant. So I'm expecting a good show of wheeler being mopped all over the floor, and then the American to do something stupid."

Joey and Brody activated their duel disks and set their decks in their slots ending the conversation.

"The duel between Joey Wheeler and Brody Edgar will now begin!" Atem's voice echoed the arena.

"Duel!" The two duelists shouted without a second delay.

**Joey Wheeler VS Brody Edgar**

Joey – 4000 Brody - 4000

"Since, you're the _world famous duelist;_ I'm going to go first." Brody suggested as he drew his hand.

"Whatever helps with your lack of manners, go for it." Joey replied crossing his arms, not amused in the slightest with his cards already in hand.

"You tell him Joey!" Tristan cheered loudly.

**Turn 1: Brody Edgar H: 5 LP: 4000**

Brody drew a card from his deck. "I'm going to start off by summoning Archfiend Soldier in attack mode. Then I end my turn, let's see what you have Mr. Big Shot."

A purple fiend creature with a green cape appeared on the field.

_**Archfiend Soldier Fiend/Normal Attack: 1900 Defense: 1500**_

**Turn 2: Joey Wheeler H: 5 LP: 4000**

"That's all you have?" Joey asked as he drew a card. He placed it in his hand and looked over his cards.

"What's up with Joey? I've never seen him this way before." Regan asked.

"The mutt is actually being serious for once." Kaiba answered behind them almost sounding impressed.

"Joey has only been this serious a few times which is why you've never seen him this way." Tristan told Regan. "And when he's serious, that's when you need to be on your toes, he doesn't make as many jokes if any at all. And if you leave yourself open and you're his target, get ready to meet the floor both in dueling and in fighting."

"So this is Joey's true tough guy attitude then." Regan said crossing her arms as Yugi looked over at her.

"Yeah," Yugi nodded as he turned back to the duel.

"This should be interesting on who the winner is." Bakura added as he seemed to be trying to read what Brody was going play.

"I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode. Then, I activate Scapegoat." Joey said as he placed the cards on the field.

The purple panther and four different colored scapegoats appeared on the field.

_**Panther Warrior Beast-Warrior Attack: 2000 Defense: 1600**_

"I sacrifice a scapegoat to allow my panther to attack Archfiend Soldier."

The panther absorbed the orange scapegoat into its sword and proceeded to destroy the archfiend.

"I activate Dangerous Machine Type-6 and with that I end my turn."

**Turn 3: Brody H: 5 LP: 3900**

A small grin appeared on Brody's face as he looked at his newly drawn card. He placed it in his hand and then chose a different card. "You're so predicable; slowly digging yourself your own grave. I activate Dark Hole to destroy all your monsters."

A dark hole appeared in the middle of the field and Joey's monsters were sucked in disappearing from the field. Joey didn't make any movement of objection and Brody shrugged. "I summon Ancient Dragon and have it attack you directly."

_**Ancient Dragon Dragon/Effect Attack: 1400 Defense: 1300**_

A beige dragon appeared on the field and flew into the sky dropping onto Joey. Joey shouted something incoherent as he was thrown off his feet. He picked himself up and a glare appeared on his face.

"You'll pay for that." Joey scowled in annoyance.

"I highly doubt that." Brody smirked as the dragon's attack points went up to 1900 along with its level to level 5. "And because I attacked you directly with my dragon and succeeded dealing damage to you, it gains a level and five hundred attack points. Next I set a card down and end my turn."

**Turn 4: Joey H: 3 LP: 2600**

Joey drew a card and Dangerous Machine Type-6 started to glow. "Go machine give me a nice number."

The machine started to spin when Yugi noticed something. "A dark monster and this monster is a light monster, what a strange deck, they aren't even the same types."

"A light and a dark monster?" Regan questioned as the number five appeared on the machine.

"Since the machine rolled out a five, I get to destroy one monster on your field, and since you only have one; Dangerous Machine Type-6 take out his dragon!" Joey shouted

The dragon exploded into smoke and Brody's smirk turned into a grin.

"Joey is some serious trouble if Brody has an Envoy monster." Regan exclaimed suddenly.

Yugi nodded realizing what he was missing. He sighed inwardly at the way his brain was functioning, then his stomach growled and he figured out why. The noise of the stands was so loud that no one noticed the loud rumble that he felt. He was glad too; he didn't need Kaiba mocking him during Joey's duel.

"I summon Rocket Warrior to the field and he will attack you directly with fifteen hundred attack points."

A little green and yellow toy with a sword and shield appeared on the field.

_**Rocket Warrior Warrior/Effect Attack: 1500 Defense: 1300**_

"That's what you think Joey, I activate Inverse Universe." Brody commented as his facedown flipped up.

"And what does that do?"

"It switches the attack points of your monster with your defense points."

"So what, that's still thirteen hundred life points, a huge chunk that will be taking out of your life points."

The attack and defense points switched as Rocket Warrior slashed at Brody making him slide a few feet back. The monster returned to Joey's side of the field. I set one card facedown and that's that."

"Yes it is, for you at least." Brody laughed. "I draw!"

**Turn 5: Brody H: 3 LP: 2600**

"I activate the continuous spell Fiend Summoning!" A card with a bunch of little fiends on it appeared on the field. "This allows me once per turn to special summon a fiend monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less to my field once per turn. So I special summon Sangan from my hand."

An orange furry pumpkin like creature with green arms and legs with three eyes and pointy teeth appeared on the field.

_**Sangan Fiend/Effect Attack: 1000 Defense: 600**_

"Next, I activate Emergency Provisions and send my Fiend Summoning to the grave for an extra one thousand life points. Then, I remove from play my Ancient Dragon and my Archfiend Soldier from the graveyard to special summon Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End!"

The monstrous dragon appeared on the field with a great roar of introduction. The crowd of students and teachers went crazy with excitement.

_**Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End Dragon/Effect Attack: 3000 Defense: 2500**_

"I pay the thousand life points I just gained to activate my Dragon's effect to destroy our hands which you happen to have two cards and our fields which has a total of four cards to dish out a whopping total of 1800 points of effect damage to you, the Great Joey Wheeler."

Joey laughed which caused a smile to form on Yugi's face. "You thought I didn't see that coming, I have a couple of friends who happened to have Envoys and since you seemed to be confident, I guessed it had to be the Envoy of the End. So I prepared a little something for you. I activate my trap, Doppelganger. Now not only do I lose 1800 life points, but so do you!"

"You go buddy," Tristan cheered loudly over the crowd.

"Yea, show that American who's boss!" Téa shouted.

"Wait now I remember what kind of deck Brody uses!" Ryou exclaimed as he snapped his fingers. "How could I forget a deck like it, it's a Lockdown deck."

Brody growled just as the dragon sent a pulse of destruction sending both duelists off their feet. Brody picked himself up first as their life points dropped to 800. "Nice try, but that my Chaos Emperor Dragon wasn't there to put a whole in your life points."

"It wasn't?" Joey asked in confusion as he stood up.

"No, it was to make sure your field and hand was empty. Sangan's effect activates since it was sent to the graveyard I get to add a monster from my deck to my hand with 1500 attack points or less, and I'm going to normal summon it too! Meet your match; I summon Yata-Garasu to the field!"

_**Yata-Garasu Fiend/Spirit Attack: 200 Defense: 100**_

A purple raven appeared on the field with gleaming eyes. Yugi quickly recognized the monster as his memory brought up Battle City. Joey's face also showed that was he remembering the card as well.

"What does Yata-Garasu do, doesn't seem like much of a threat with a measly 200 points, but then again…" Regan asked as she trailed off looking at his face.

"It's a spirit monster,"

"A spirit monster?"

"Yeah so when it's summoned, it goes back to the hand at the end of the turn. Not only that, when it attacks and inflicts battle damage to the opponent; the opponent's draw phase is skipped."

"This is why he was in the magazine. His deck is a scary piece of work, cheap and unfair as ever, but legal. Its genius as one would put it."

"So with no cards in Joey's hand, Joey is done." Regan said in horror as she looked back at the field. "That's a horrible way to end a duel."

"That's not a cool." Téa hissed in annoyance. "It's not even fair, I hope that card get banned or something."

"I see by the look on your face you know what my little bird does." Brody bragged. "Good, glad I don't have to try and make you understand it. Yata attack him directly."

The bird flew and pecked Joey in the face. Joey almost grabbed it as it flew away.

"And I end my turn, so come back to my hand Yata."

**Turn 6: Joey H: 0 LP: 600**

"I pass." Joey said crossing his arms. "Though this is really the weakest and most pathetic way to take out an opponent, even a new born puppy could play out this combo."

**Turn 7: Brody H: 1 LP: 800**

"You're just saying that because you didn't think of it." Brody said smugly as he drew a card. "I summon Yata again to take a chunk out of the rest of your life points."

Yata appeared on the field again and wing attacked Joey's face. Yata landed on Brody's side before disappearing back to his hand showing that he had ended his turn.

**Turn 8: Joey H: 0 LP: 400**

"No really Brody, this is pathetic how can you even call yourself a duelist with this combo."

"You're not giving up?"

"No, I still read the meter as 400 life points; that is 400 points that I'm still in the game. I pass."

**Turn 9: Brody H: 2 LP: 800**

"Just give up already." Brody said as he drew his card and repeated the turn all over again. The crowd was hushed in tense excitement wondering what Joey was up to.

**Turn 10: Joey H: 0 LP: 200**

"No, I'm not quitting to a stupid lame deck that can't even take a punch. Your go"

**Turn 11: Brody H: 3 LP: 800**

"My deck can't take a hit huh; well then, allow me to give you this one chance to prove that theory. I set on card facedown and summon Alexandrite Dragon and end my turn without attacking you."

"And there is the stupid mistake I was talking about." Kaiba sighed. "Really, he had this and now he just gave the lucky bastard a free shot. Everyone knows he has a horse shoe shoved up his ass, why the hell give him the chance to draw one god damn card."

Yugi turned to Kaiba. "You seem disappointed."

"That kid is an idiot and he is attending my school in the highest level that he can get. If he loses, he's going to the Slifer Dorm."

**Turn 12: Joey H: 0 LP: 200**

Joey drew and looked at his card. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards."

"Whatever, not like it's going to help you."

"His facedown is not friendly; he's probably trying to psych out Joey from attacking." Yugi concluded. "Not that Joey has to worry about that when he has a 2000 attack point dragon breathing down his neck."

"Next I activate Roll of Fate, this allows me to roll a dice and whatever number pops up I draw that many cards and remove from play the same number of cards from the top of my deck." Joey said as a dice appeared and rolled. It rolled a two. "Great, I draw two cards and remove two cards." He did that and a grin appeared on his face. "Time to get the show on the road! I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight."

A black iron knight appeared on the field and drew his sword.

_**Gearfried the Iron Knight Warrior/Effect Attack: 1800 Defense: 1600**_

"Yahoo, you got a knight, it's nothing compare to my dragon." Brody commented lamely.

"Not yet it isn't, there is a reason why they call me the luckiest guy in the dueling world, you made the mistake to fall into it." Joey retorted with glee. "I activate Release Restraint. I release my knight from his iron retrains to summon his true form. Come on out Gearfried the Swordmaster!"

The iron around the knight shattered and a suited up warrior appeared where the old monster stood.

_**Gearfried the Swordmaster Warrior/Effect Attack: 2600 Defense: 2200**_

"Big deal, you have a big warrior, it's not going to deplete all of my life points this turn if you did attack."

"You really need to know what to shut your trap and allow me to continue my turn!" Joey shouted at the American. "Gosh, I activate Lightning Blade and equip it to Gearfried, but it doesn't stop there. When Gearfried is equipped with something, I can target one monster on the field and destroy it. So guess who is saying goodbye?"

"Shit."

"Bingo!"

Gearfried threw the lightning blade at the dragon destroying it effectively and then the sword flew back to him.

"Well, this was fun playing this game of showing you who the real duelist is, but I'm hungry and a guy needs to eat. Gearfried attack Brody directly and end this duel!"

The monster charged and was about halfway when Brody shouted. "I'm not losing to you! I activate Ring of Destruction and target your monster!"

"Say what?!"

A ring of bombs appeared out of the card and the audience gasped in surprise as it wrapped around the warrior's neck. The bombs exploded destroying the monster and taking both duel duelists life points out with it.

**Joey Wheeler – 0 Brody Edgar – 0**

**Draw**

"This match ends in a draw!" Atem announced and the crowd cheered as the duelists turned off their disks.

"I can't believe Joey actually managed to talk Brody into unlocking his lock." Ryou said in astonishment.

"Not the first time he's talked his way out of losing." Tristan stated.

"He's getting better each day as a duelist though." Téa added.

Yugi was about to say something but the field below grew with tension causing everyone to go silent in the audience. There was a simple glare between the two and they left in their separate directions without saying anything to each other. Atem and Joey walked off stage as Chancellor Sheppard appeared on the dueling stage. "I hope everyone had as much fun watching the opening duel of the school year as much as I did. Classes will begin tomorrow, you should all have your schedules that were given to you in the mail, but if you have misplaced it then your PDA will tell you where you have to go for classes. I wish everyone a good meal to return to when you get to your dorms and a good night's sleep for tomorrow's first day of classes."

People started up their own conversations and started to leave around Yugi as he got up from his seat. The six of them left and met up with Atem and Joey on the floor just at the stand entrance. Joey looked less serious and greeted them with a smile.

"Nice duel, Joey." Tristan told high fived Joey.

"Ya, it was a good duel for what it was I guess, though I'm starving now." Joey said sheepishly.

"Same," Regan added. "I don't remember when I ate last. We should go and get going to our meals."

"Not a bad idea, I wonder how good the food is?" Yugi asked as his stomach grumbled again.

They walked out of the school together and met up with Alex at the front doors. There was a quick chat between Kaiba and Alex that Yugi didn't hear any of. Alex nodded and joined them on their walk to their dorms. They split with Tristan and Joey when they reached the Yellow Dorm. They said goodbye and good night to them and headed to the Original Blue Dorm. They entered to see the other five Original Blue students all in the main lobby taking to each other. There were where two students that Yugi didn't recognize and figured they were the other two students that were part of the dorm.

Professor Banner appeared from the top of the stairs and cleared his throat. "Dinner is waiting in the dining room; I'll join you in a moment so while you wait, you can make introduction to each other if you haven't already met yet. We'll be having to guests at our table tonight if you haven't heard. Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba will be joining us for supper before they head home."

He walked away from the staircase and into the deeper parts of the dorm. The dorm members seemed to keep their excitement to themselves as they turned to them.

"I don't believe we've met with the other half of our dorm." One of the students that he didn't know said with a strange accent he sort of recognized. Yugi turned to the black hair student with blue eyes. Another student was beside him with dirty blond hair with grey-blue eyes. "My name is Spyro Deinos from Greece and the Spaniard of our house, Renato Severanio."

Renato raised an eyebrow, "We met on the way over here and were the first ones in the dorm."

"Nice to meet you Spyro, Renato." Regan responded happily as she grabbed Yugi's arm. "I'm Regan Heartin Kaiba and this Yugi Muto."

Yugi smiled his greeting.

"I'm Téa Gardner and this is Yugi's brother Atem." Téa continued and indicated Atem and then turned to Bakura, "And this Ryou Bakura."

"Hello." Bakura said bowing slightly.

Yugi noticed Kaiba shift behind him in his usual show of annoyance at the greetings. "We should head to the dining room; Kaiba still has to fly back."

"Well then, this way." Fonda said and led the group to the doors in the hallway behind the staircase. She opened them and on the table was food set on the table with fourteen seating arrangements. Kaiba immediately took one of the ends of the table and Alex sat beside him. Regan dragged Yugi to the seats on the other side of Kaiba. Everyone else sat where they wanted to leaving the end seat to Professor Banner as he walked into the room.

"Ah glad to see I'm not that late, dig in don't wait for me." The professor said happily as he walked to his seat on the other side of the room.

Yugi was more than glad to hear those words as he grabbed some food and put it on his plate. About an hour later, the food was eaten and Kaiba and Alex were already walking to the school. There was a bit of chat during the meal, but it was rather laid back as if there wasn't a CEO of the school they were attending sitting at the table. Yugi wanted to look around the dorm before heading to bed and found Regan's door open as Phoenix walked out of the room. The cat jumped onto the banister and Yugi walked over to him. Phoenix rubbed his face against his chest and Yugi petted him a bit. Phoenix jumped off the banister and left him to explore the area, or at least that's what Yugi guessed.

Yugi walked over to Regan's room. He looked in and saw she was on her computer in the corner of the room looking at something intensely. She pressed the down button a few times and then stopped. She giggled slightly and then continued looking at the computer apparently oblivious to his existence. Whatever she was doing had her full attention. He knocked on her door and she jumped confirming she had no idea he was there.

"Oh, Yugi you scared me." She said turning to him.

"Sorry," He apologized as he walked in. "What are you doing?"

"Reading a great story."

"On the computer?"

"Yeah, on a site called FictionPress. It's where people who write stories in every type of genre and post it on the internet for other people to see and publishers can go looking for new stories and fresh authors. It's a sister site to ."

"Fanfiction site, that doesn't sound like a place I want to go to."

"It has great stories." Regan insisted, "Some of them are horrendous but others are great! But FictionPress has nothing in common with it except to allow readers to look at other people's worlds and ideas."

"So what are you reading on FictionPress?"

"This amazing story, it's gory, dark and absolutely great. The story just keeps getting better and better and I lost anyway to foreshadow what will happen next."

"So right up your alley because you like watch or read scary things in the dark, by yourself."

"Yea, though the main character, she puts a sailor to shame and she's so sarcastic. It's a beautiful contrast."

"Sounds interesting, what's the name? I might look it up later."

"The Darkwater Chronicles by TyranicFish. I have no idea if his head is on straight, but he knows how to write. It's a wonder why they aren't published in book stores."

"They have other stories?"

"Yea quite a few of them and different genres too, talented write they are, I already read what chapters they has up on them so far, so I decided to tackle their longest running one. It's several books already."

"Wish I had time to write something like that."

"Me too, but between school and saving the world, doesn't seem like that will be an option for a while."

"I think when things settle down again, I'll write about our adventures."

"You have to start with your adventure first."

"That's what prequels are for. This one will be fresh in my mind." Yugi beamed.

Regan smiled. "So what did you come for anyway?"

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to walk around this place and explore its interior."

"I see, I'll walk with you so if you get lost, we can get lost together. But after that, I have to find out what is going on in this story."

"Are you even going to bed tonight?"

"I don't know, depends if I read it all before the morning." Regan said as she stood up from her chair. "Let's go on a mini and not dangerous adventure."

_**And there we go! I just wanted to wish a happy birthday to my friend TyranicFish as it is his birthday and stuff, for me its several minutes late, but for him its right on the date the seventh so, Yeah... ~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY~ (cake, streamers going off…. And he's ignoring everything as he is currently playing Elder Scrolls Online, loud confetti shooters things, presents)**_

_**Yeah, you should check out his stories, he needs some self-confidence and if you guys like my stories, you are probably going to like his more as his are usually grammatically correct and perfect on just about every standard. But he doesn't believe me so… if you want to say happy birthday to him and stuff check him out on FictionPress.**_

_**Review, Favorite, Follow etc… :)**_


	60. Vol 9: C4: Them

_**And I finally got this updated…. Though I'm not a huge fan of the "Please update" thing that happens every second day. Um, yea so I decided to do something TyrranicFish is doing and made a Twitter account which if you have Twitter you can find me under DJV-Trio-blast or DJVTrio … I think :P I have a facebook page at /DJVTrioblast too for you guys who just like facebook and be placing on it things like when I have updated or when something is up and I can't update or what not. I will place these two things on my profile page as well. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

**Chapter 4**

**Them**

Friday, April 20th, 2012

Almost two weeks had passed since the opening duel and Regan was enjoying herself. The school had better facilities than Domino High could ever have. Regan joined the cheerleading team and the gymnastic team again that year. This year she hoped that the team could make it into nationals after beating the district and then eventually into internationals. Téa decided to join the team as well for the dancing part and the two of them became co-captains for the cheer team. Between the two of them, they had all the points of what a cheer team needed down pat, gymnastics and dance.

Regan stretched as she waited for her least favorite class to end, health class. She had learned the things taught in the class enough to recite every single drug effect for the main street drugs and safe body building. It annoyed her that she had to take the class because she needed the final credit to get her high school diploma. In her old school back in Canada, they made students take religion for the four years they were in high school. Since she didn't have that, she had an extra elective. One was gym, which of course came with health class with Mrs. Coral and the other for next semester was media professions with Mr. Croc. She was looking forward to the end of the class as it was the last day of health class before they went to the physical stuff. Time practically slowed down in the last five minutes of class. Regan yawned as a squeak escaped her lips. Yugi smiled in amusement in her peripheral vision beside her. She pretended to care about the classroom setting. Mrs. Coral wasn't a bad teacher; she just wasn't very good at giving lectures almost like it was her first time. If there was an exam at the end of it, maybe Regan would have cared more, but there wasn't so she didn't.

Suddenly, the bell rang and she practically jumped of her seat and wanted to head out of the classroom door. It was the weekend and she had no homework unlike the weekend before. This weekend, she and Yugi had planned to explore the island in more depth.

"Ms. Kaiba, can you stay back a moment?" Mrs. Coral asked as some of the students started to leave.

Regan turned to Yugi, who looked at her in confusion. "I'll meet you outside of the classroom. This shouldn't take too long; I don't think."

Yugi nodded, "Alright."

He walked out and Regan walked down towards the pale, black haired woman at the front of the classroom. The two of them stood in silence as the students finished filing out of the room. When it was empty Mrs. Coral looked down at her. "How do you find your classes?"

"Fine," Regan replied.

"How do you find my class?"

"Well you are doing a good job from what I see; if that's what you're looking for."

"Oh," Mrs. Coral said in a sigh of slight relief. "It's just you always looked bored in my classes and as your brother is the owner of the school, I thought that I wasn't all that good of a teacher."

"No, that's not why," Regan said in surprised waving her hands in front of her. "I've just taken health classes like this several times within the last six years. It has nothing to do with your teaching skills."

"Oh thank goodness, this is my first time teaching. I just got out of college."

Regan blinked, she didn't expect her brother to hire a brand new teacher just out of college. She thought that perhaps she was a friend of Chancellor Sheppard and advised her brother to hire her for Duel Academy. "Well, I don't think you have to worry about me saying anything negative." Regan promised. "I look forward to what you have planned for gym next week."

"Thank you, see you next week, enjoy your weekend."

"You too, Mrs. Coral." Regan replied and headed out of the room.

She saw Yugi in front of the window looking out the window. Regan walked up to him and tried to find what he was looking at, but couldn't see what it was. They stood there for several minutes in silence when Yugi seemed to notice her.

"Erm, sorry, I was thinking didn't notice you were there."

She smiled. "That's alright, what were you thinking about?"

Yugi frowned as he turned away from the window and to her. "Nothing I should be worrying about right now."

Regan grabbed his hand. "Alright, so what do you want to do tonight?" He didn't answer her as they started down the hall. "You want to talk about it?"

"It's just…" Yugi didn't finish as he slipped back into his thought. "Not here."

Regan looked at him in worry, but he didn't seem to notice.

'_What could be up with Yugi_' Regan asked Nile mentally on their private link.

"Maybe he is worried about the peace of Duel Academy." Nile replied in her head.

'_It has been two weeks of unsettling peace, I guess._' Regan guessed back gripping Yugi's hand a little tighter in reassurance. '_Though there are a number of things he could be worried about, three threats at once and two weeks of nothing. I can guess what he is thinking as we have been thinking about what could happen, but I wish he would share before he's like this._'

"Well, he might open up later when he feels like it."

'_I hope so._' Regan sighed looking at the depressed Yugi. '_I don't like this side of him._'

They walked in silence back to their dorm. Nobody seemed to bother them as if they knew, like she did, that Yugi wasn't in the mood for it. The students stayed out of their way. When they arrived at their dorm, Regan was about to leave his hand to open the gate but Yugi kept walking dragging her away farther down the path.

She caught up with her hand and walked in step with him. "Yugi?"

"Let's head somewhere we can be alone." Yugi said without looking at her.

"Um, alright."

They continued walking into the forest until they found themselves stopping at the edge of the forest where the volcano started. Yugi looked around nervously before sighing as he calmed down a little.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked suddenly.

Regan blinked in surprised. "Yea, um fine. What's wrong Yugi? You're acting strangely."

"The peacefulness of the island is disturbing. It feels like everyone one of our enemies is planning their moves before we can do anything and they know when they will strike. How can I protect you if I don't know what to protect you from?"

"I don't need protect-"

"You do!" Yugi snapped. "At least two of our enemies are after you and we know nothing about Lilith's plans. All three of them could be on this island right now and we have no idea who we should even trust. I have to protect you from them."

"Did my brother contact you and this is why you are acting like this? You know I can protect myself."

"You brother didn't contact me. This is my decision on my own from my own experiences. You have almost been killed several times and are wanted as some sort of object. This peace will eventually break." Yugi insisted. "I know you can protect yourself, but you can't do it forever and by yourself like you have been. I've tried to be with you and watch your back, but when it gets down to the final act; I am never able to do anything and feel completely useless when I see you in the conditions you have been left in. I don't think the next time will be as good of an ending that we have been lucking out on."

"So you're going to stress over options that may or may not happen?" Regan asked sarcastically. She wasn't in the mood to be babied.

"No I'm not," Yugi stated firmly causing her to become interested on what he had. "I have a feeling it's not the students, but a few of the teachers that are from one of those groups, maybe just one of each. I have no idea who the teachers could be working for whether it is for Dark Matter or Lilith, but I have deducted that one of _them_ have a teacher in one of your classes. And I doubt they placed themselves as our gym teacher. She's too young and it would be hard to single you out in that class."

"That was my thought; Mrs. Coral is fresh out of college which is why she asked me to stay behind." Regan explained.

Suddenly a nearby bush shook. Their conversation ended as they waited a moment to see who was there. Then, Mrs. Coral appeared out of the bush with a travel pack on her back and an outdoor outfit on instead of her teaching clothes. She flushed slightly as she looked between the two of them. "Oh did I interrupt something. I didn't think anyone would be all the way out here."

Regan felt herself go red. "No, no, we were just walking around before going back to the dorm for supper. We were getting this section of the island cleared so we can explore the rest tomorrow."

"Oh, I see, anyway I'll be on my way now. I wanted to see the top of the volcano." Mrs. Coral replied as she went by. She scrapped by Regan with her bag as she went leaving the two by themselves once more.

"That was weird timing." Yugi stated breaking the silence of the open air.

"A just a little odd. We should head back for supper before we are late." Regan decided. "But seriously though, we are on an island in the middle of nowhere, where my over protective brother stuck me. I don't need an over protective boyfriend along with the over protective brother."

Yugi sighed taking a step back. "If that's what you wish, but please if something comes up keep me in the loop."

"Alright." She agreed and gave him a kiss. "I will and you keep me in the loop as well."

"Yes ma'am." Yugi joked taking her hand. "Come on, I'm hungry."

The two of them walked out of the forest and went onto the path. They passed a few students running passed them in a hurry away from the dorms. Regan gave a look over to Yugi and he shrugged. They stopped in front of the gate to their dorm when Ryou ran out of the building. Regan picked of waves of panic and relief from the man. Yugi opened the gate and Regan and he walked in.

"What's wrong Bakura?" Yugi asked turning to him.

"Oh thank god you're all right." Ryou breathed in as he stopped in front of them.

"Did something happen?" Regan asked worriedly as Yugi closed the gate.

"Someone broke into the dormitory." Ryou said as he started running again. "I'll meet you inside; I have to let everyone know that you're alright."

Regan and Yugi exchanged a quick glance before running after the white haired teenager. Once inside they were greeted in the entree way filled with the students of their dorm and a horrible feeling of dread. Regan tried to ignore all students' feelings of confusion and fear as they were making her feel dizzy. They looked shaken including Téa and Atem. Professor Banner appeared from upstairs with a frown on his face.

"What happened?" Regan repeated her question.

"Everyone please head to the living room, we need to have a discussion." Professor Banner ordered and everyone started towards the room. Regan and Yugi walked behind their fellow dorm mates. Regan looked around to see if there was any damage that was scaring even Atem, but didn't see anything. They walked into the hall and something Regan wasn't expecting reached her nose. She turned to the wall opposite to the dining room door and stopped in her tracks. Smudges that looked like letters were written on the wall, but she couldn't decipher it as the lights were out. She opened her aura a little more and sensed it was the smell she was smelling, blood. She turned to the other students who also stopped and realized two were missing. "Where are Laurus and Quirinus?"

"They are in the infirmary." Ryou answered. "Someone came in and was trying to snoop around in the rooms. So they interfered, but were attacked. The person wrote a message on the wall, but none of us were able to read it as Professor Banner turned the lights off in this hall and the surrounding rooms."

"Spyro, Téa and I found Laurus and Quirinus in front of the staircase." Atem said.

"Students please head to the living room; I can clear up some things there while food is served." Their dorm leader insisted.

"One guy did that to the two of them." Yugi whispered.

"Somehow, I heard that those two were professional crocodile wrestlers, they got money from it to go to school here." Spyro whispered back. "When Atem, Téa and I walked in we saw the intruder leave Regan's room and jumped right over us from the balcony and out the door. That's when Téa shouted that they were lying on the floor bleeding."

"Did they have anything?"

"No, but all of the rooms were destroyed leaving two very pissed off kitties." Renato answered.

"Yeah, Phoenix chased the intruder over the balcony from what I can guess as the cat ran towards the staircase hissing up a storm."

"Sounds like Phoenix." Regan stated to no one in particular. "But I didn't think anyone could just walk right in without someone noticing them."

"That's what we thought," Ryou stated. "But I doubt it was a student who pulled this off."

"Well I doubt it was a teacher, they don't know which student lives where especially with the Obelisk Blues; there are three dorms. What were they looking for?" Téa asked.

None of them could answer her as they went. They made it to the living room and were silent as they saw over the banister. Chancellor Sheppard along with two campus security members was standing in front of the lit fire place. The fire was warm as Regan sat in the chair as Yugi stood beside her with his arms crossed. Téa and Fonda sat in the smaller couch while Atem, Ryou, Renato and Spyro sat on the large sofa. Phoenix trotted down the stair case with Pharaoh. Regan watched in slight amusement as they rubbed against Chancellor Sheppard's legs and then separated. Pharaoh went to Professor Banner while Phoenix jumped on to Regan's lap. She didn't really pet him as he fell asleep on her lap.

"As you probably know two of your fellow students are in the infirmary. We are going to be doing a full investigation and from now on when you leave your dorm, you must leave in at least pairs until this is solved." Chancellor Sheppard said as he started to pace. "The other students in the other dorms will be told to keep an eye out for strange activity but will not be informed on what happened here tonight."

"Like the partner thing did any good for the Aussies." Spyro grumbled.

"On top of that a campus security member will be with you at all times just in case you can't get a partner or you need to separate."

"Does this include when we are in our rooms?" Fonda asked.

"They will only go into your rooms if you invite them, at night they will switch with the night patrol officers and be back in the morning."

"Will they be the same gender or not, because I wouldn't mind a good looking lady?" Renato asked suggestively.

"No, they will be the same gender as the student they are assigned too." Chancellor Sheppard answered shaking his head but Regan couldn't tell if it was pure annoyance or annoyance with a bit of amusement.

"Do you have any leads on who entered the dorm?" Regan asked.

"Not a person, so we are going to take statements on where you were and when you entered the dorm after classes." One of the Campus security members replied as he pulled out a notebook. Let's start with you Ms. Kaiba. Where were you after classes?"

"We are?" The other member asked confused. "They weren't here for the attacks though."

"Ms. Kaiba?"

"I stayed behind with Mrs. Coral for a few minutes and then went with Yugi to the edge of the forest." Regan answered wondering if there was some miscommunication between them.

"Do you have any alibis for Mr. Muto being at the edge of the forest during the time of the attack with you?"

"Are you saying that we could be suspects?" Yugi demanded.

"To be at the edge of the forest together seems a bit out the ordinary since you usually come back you your dorm right after classes right?"

"And we also happen to be dating." Regan hissed. "Going to the edge of the forest to chat isn't strange for a teenage couple."

"Do you or do you not have an alibi?" The Security member continued to demand.

Regan caught an exchange of looks from the Chancellor and the other security man like they had no clue what the other security guy was going on about.

Regan rolled her eyes in annoyance. She didn't like the feeling from the security member so she let her friends know through the link and then returned her attention to the odd campus security member. "Yes we do, Mrs. Coral, who is a gym teacher if you didn't know, saw and talked to us on her way up to see the top of the volcano. If you ask her she can tell you that we were there."

"There were also the two students from the Yellow Dorm that were heading to the gym building in a hurry." Yugi growled. "That's when Bakura found us as we were coming back for supper."

"Mr. Bakura is this true?" The security member questioned the albino.

"It is; they had no clue on what happened until we filled them in on what we knew." Ryou replied crossing his arms apparently not amused in the slightest. "Neither Regan or Yugi would have done something like this. How sadistic do you think they are? You already know that all the students in here didn't do it so why did you pick Regan and Yugi as you targets of aggression?"

"It's just procedure-"

Sheppard and the other security member looked ready to step in at the words when Atem opened his mouth first.

"Procedure my deck," Atem interrupted. "We all know you aren't going to ask the rest of us questions as you would have individually questioned us alone like a proper investigation on looking at potential suspects. Who are you actually working for because you aren't campus security, are you?"

"I don't think this is necessary right now," Chancellor Sheppard stepped in. "But you do bring up a good point."

"Yes they do," Fonda stated. "They always do, the last time something like this happened, it was on the news that the Kaiba brothers were kidnapped in Tokyo by a group called Dragon Slayers. Obviously there is something sinister still hiding in the background and it should be addressed right now."

"She's right, just about everyone that has access to the news over the two week period heard about the Slayers attack." Spyro added. "As a duelist, there is some strange stuff in this world that makes no sense and there are some that do. The Dragon Slayers were about taking weapon technologies that Kaiba Cooperation used to major in and during the Gamer's Trials Tournament there were several demons working for different people."

"Sir watch-!" Renato shouted suddenly when Regan felt the fear explode from the student. Regan turned to Sheppard just as the questioning security member placed a knife to the chancellor's throat while holding the man's collar as the other member of security fell to the floor hitting his head on the mantle of the fire place. The man was stunned as he groggily sat up.

"I wasn't expecting to be found out so soon." The campus security member holding their headmaster sneered in frustration. "Oh well."

"Jason what are you doing?" The other member asked in shock and pain. He didn't even move from his spot on the floor as he rubbed his head.

"Is everything they are saying true?" Chancellor Sheppard demanded as Phoenix jumped off her lap and started hissing at the bad security member and Regan pulled out her swords standing up.

"Shh, you are so loud." The security member named Jason complained. "Now if you excuse us, we need to have a discussion. Regan if you want to save you headmaster, I suggest you meet me at the top of the volcano at midnight or else your headmaster meets a painful death."

"If you think you can leave this room, you are sadly mistaken." Regan hissed placing her blades up for an attack without harming her headmaster. "Let Chancellor Sheppard go!"

"So that's where you have been keeping them." Jason said in amusement and then shook his head. "We are leaving whether you like it not, you can't stop me." Jason moved back into the corner of the room making Sheppard the only attack target.

Regan clenched her jaw as she thought about a strategy. "So, you are working for _Them._"

The man smirked as the corner wall turned into a black and purple circle big enough for the two men to walk through. Regan started towards them, but Jason was already in the portal and it was closed when she caught herself from running into the wall.

"What the hell was that?" Renato asked though Regan couldn't tell if he was surprised and frightened or surprised and amazed.

"That was the same magic Devon used when he started that shadow game. I recognized the signature when my hair stood on end in the audience." Spyro answered in amazement.

"Well that answers our old question about them working together." Yugi growled not paying attention to the two teenagers' excitement over magic. "Dammit!"

Regan turned her swords like two batons and put them in their sheaths and started towards the stairs. She heard Atem and Téa standing up from their seats.

"Wait," The other campus security member called as Regan heard him stand up.

"Are you with them too?" Regan asked stopping, but she didn't turn to him.

"No, I didn't even know Jason was working for anyone but the campus security. But before you go thinking that he didn't something to the two students from your dorm. He didn't do that to them. It was somebody else."

"And how do you know? He had a knife on him." Téa questioned.

"The same reason why Regan couldn't have even though she has two glowing sword things," The man explained. "He was with me having a discussion with the chancellor when Chancellor Sheppard got a message on the PDA about the two students. Jason was with me all day."

"So you really have no idea on who did that to Laurus and Quirinus?"

"None, but I'm still going to follow Sheppard's orders. No one leaves this dorm until your escorts have arrived."

"But we have to go find Chancellor Sheppard. We don't have time to sit around." Fonda argued.

"Children please," Professor Banner entered the discussion reminding Regan that he was actually in the room. "You need to eat so you have the energy to climb the volcano to save Sheppard. Plus, Jason said to meet him at midnight, it's only five."

"He said for me to go up there." Regan retorted. "And when someone asks me to go see them it usually ends up with Yugi, Atem, Ryou and Téa tagging along."

"Yo is everyone alright?" A Brooklyn accent filled the room as Joey and Tristan appeared above the banister.

"And Joey and Tristan." Regan added.

"Joey, Tristan what are you doing here?" Atem asked in surprised.

"Hey!" Spyro shouted grabbing everyone's attention. "The three of us would like to know what the hell is going on!"

Regan turned to Spyro and saw Fonda and Renato nodding.

"We live in this dorm as well and what effects one of us, it happens to affect all of us as there are only ten students and a teacher." Fonda said softer than Spyro's shouting.

Regan sighed in annoyance looking over to Yugi. She didn't want to explain such a personal matter to a group of people she probably shouldn't even trust and wasn't going to let her friends explain it either.

"It's rather personal so I'll just give you a quick, severely abbreviated version. _Them _are a group of people trying to take over the world by using some sort of unstoppable weapon. They go after legends and stories to try and create this ultimate weapon."

"And they are here why?" Renato asked.

"They kidnapped me a long time ago thinking that I could be part of this ultimate weapon and now they are trying to get Kaiba Corp for their weapon's development that isn't an active part of the company."

"So who have they teamed up with?" Spyro questioned. "Does it have to do with Devin in the Gamer's Trials Tournament?"

"Yea and his boss, Dark Matter needs to die." Yugi answered in one of the most serious voices Regan had ever heard as it sent a shiver up her spine.

"That seems simple enough." Fonda shrugged.

"It seems simple, but I have lost count of how many times we have tried to kill him." Tristan responded.

"More times than a cat that has nine lives." Téa sighed as she turned to Joey and Tristan up on the balcony. "As for are we okay, well our headmaster Chancellor Sheppard was just kidnapped by one of _Them_ working with Dark Matter's shadow magic who was disguised as a campus security member."

"Well isn't that just fucking beautiful."

"Watch your tongue." Professor Banner warned.

"Sorry."

"Okay, you guys eat." The Campus Security member said suddenly. "I'm going to get the assigned members for you and I shall be back in about twenty minutes."

"Wait before you go." Yugi asked the man. "I want to know what was written on the wall."

"You don't-" He didn't finish as Regan glared also wanting to know. He sighed taking off his hat rubbing through his hair. He looked at it and then rubbed his hand on his pants in annoyance. Red blotches were left behind. "The person who wrote on the wall wrote: Each moment that passes, more blood will splash onto the walls and drip onto the ground."

Regan clenched her jaw.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Renato asked.

"I don't know." Regan replied though she felt like it was a message to surrender herself to them. "And I don't want to find out."

_**Thanks for reading and follow me on twitter and like my facebook page, I'll also let you know on either twitter and on the next update of a story … either this one, Pokémon or LOZ. So yea  
>Review, Favorite, andfollow **_


	61. Vol 9: C5: Fabled Future

_**Sorry for the long, long wait…. I hate procrastination, but I finally got it done for you guys. It's a really, really, really long chapter, the longest I have ever done and probably the longest I'll ever do. It came in at 11 902 words so… yea :P worked my butt off to get it done. So yea, hope you enjoy. Also…. For most of this duel I was listening to The Rains of Castamere and the last bit of the duel and the rest of the chapter Breaking Benjamin… so… I had a lot of fun.**_

**Chapter 5**

**Fabled Future**

6:00 PM

Regan was picking at the food in front of her plate. It smelt good, but it wasn't appealing enough to make her want to eat it. She ate half of it by the time the campus security member came get back with their escorts. She rolled her eyes at the thought. The other three students that weren't part of her supernatural group adjusted themselves in annoyance. They didn't look all that thrilled about having an escort either. Her group looked slightly more annoyed than the three students. Joey and Tristan didn't look as annoyed as the rest of them as they didn't have escorts, but Regan could read why they were annoyed. They didn't need people to watch their every move and they didn't need someone without experience in their field of profession and have something happen and possibly have them seriously injured.

Fonda's and Spyro's escorts were already conversing with the two students as Regan came out of thought.

"Regan, your escort is Mellissa MacGowan." The security member said as the said woman walked in front of Regan's chair.

She had black hair, medium length, and in a French braid with clear blue eyes. Light freckles danced on her face with the blazing fire off to the right. Regan could tell the woman was much taller than her even though Regan was sitting down. Regan looked over and compared her to the other escorts and noticed the woman seemed to have more experience than the others. She tried to read the woman's aura to see what the woman was thinking, but nothing was there; she still sucked at seeing auras and since the episode in the Dragon Slayers' headquarters she hadn't been able to sense the auras of people well either, like a bad internet connection. Mellissa didn't say anything as Atem was assigned his escort that Regan didn't catch the name of. There was silence as Melissa's eyes seemed to fill with amusement. Regan was tempted to glare, but decided against it as she could be imagining the amusement and not what Mellissa was actually thinking.

"Yugi, your escort is Wallace Kellen." The security member said as the second last male step forward.

Wallace had dirty blond hair with grey eyes that didn't show anything. She concentrated on the other escorts as she tried to read them again. She didn't need hers or the other escorts to back stab them when they actually needed the protection. She didn't get anything once more and felt even more frustrated. Leave it to her ability to fail on her when she needed it, like the days before she had the River's Puzzle.

She got up out of her chair abruptly and turned for the staircase. She felt everyone turn to her and she sighed inwardly at how her sense just happen to work for a second as she was about to leave. "Before you ask, I'm just going to my room."

"Alright, we'll get you when we should be heading out to the top of the mountain." Spyro said as Melissa's steps moved closer to her.

"Fine, but it's not going to pretty if you do come." She hissed unintentionally as thoughts of all her other supernatural duels had gone.

She muttered an apology towards her classmates as she went up the stairs to the ground floor. Melissa followed her as she walked past the blood covered wall and up the stairs up to the second floor. When she got to her room, Phoenix was sitting in front of her door with his tail flicking back and forth. He meowed and Regan walked into her opened room. She looked around and almost wanted to cry at how disastrous her room looked. Her clothes were everywhere, closet door was unhinged and in the middle of her floor, her cards that were in two binders nice and neat and sorted were over every surface like the person who destroyed her room deliberately dumped the cards as if looking for a card. Her books were tossed about off their shelves, and the curtains were on the floor and in the bathroom door. The only thing that was in the same spot as she left it was her laptop sitting on her desk untouched. She could hear the water in the bathroom sink running as she stepped in. She carefully walked around things as she made it to the bathroom and shut the water off.

"Well isn't this a mess." Melissa said from outside of the room. Her Irish accent surprised Regan for a split second before anger entered her head.

Regan popped out of the bathroom in annoyance and glared. "If you aren't helping me with this mess then buzz off. I don't need your narration."

"Last thing I'm going to do is _buzz off_; the second last thing I'm going to do is help you with this mess. It's your stuff, you can put it away."

"Then stand outside of my room while I clean this _myself_."

"No can do," The woman answered. "I was given special orders from Chancellor Shepard not to leave you all by yourself because you have a tendency of running off."

"Fine," Regan raised her voice and pointed to the only corner of the room that didn't have anything in it. "Go over there."

Melissa rolled her eyes and walked over to the corner avoiding all of the things on the ground. Phoenix trotted in not avoiding everything in his path and jumped onto the bed sending cards onto the floor and onto her pillows falling asleep as soon as he lied down. She looked around the room as she opened iTunes on her computer and hit the random button. Set the World on Fire by Black Veil Brides came on. She turned to the door and closed it and turned to the things around the room and decided to pick up the clothes first. She picked them up and as she went more cards appeared from the clothing. What disturbed her most was they went through her underwear drawer. It's not like she had a special kind of underwear, just hipster typing and regular bras, nothing was even lace, and she never did hide anything in the drawer, but it was still a private drawer. Once she was done with clothes, she picked up the curtain and placed it back on its hooks. She jumped down from her bed and fixed the dumped trash can. After that she went after the books and then finally looked around the room to find cards strung everywhere. She sighed as Without Me by Eminem started up.

She started by picking up all the cards and putting them into decent sized piles on top of her desk. She was vaguely aware that Melissa was watching her every move and Regan wonder if she could scare the woman on the first day by summoning a monster and maybe she could be alone. She shook the thought away as she picked up a spell card. She had other things to be worried about other than an escort that could be a double agent like Jason was. After five songs, she made sure all the cards were picked up and were sitting on her desk. She walked the last few stragglers and placed them on one of the smaller piles. She picked up the two binders on her chair and tossed them on her bed.

She turned back to the cards and started sorting them by their attribute and type of card. After another six songs she finally had all the cards in their piles: Light, Dark, Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Spell/Magic, Trap, Fusion, cards that went together like harpies and some of the Toon cards that she kept finding in her purse and book bag every once and a while, and Ritual. She turned to her Dark Attribute monsters and started sorting them out according to star. She was aware that when she got more cards her system of sorting them would be pointless, but she did it anyway as it as the attributes that counted. She did this for the other attribute cards and then turned to her spell and magic cards. Some of her green cards said "magic" while others said "spell" and she knew that the game was changing slowly. She smiled as she started separating them into their types of cards: field, continuous, equip, quick, ritual, and normal. She couldn't wait for what was ahead in the game. It didn't take her as long as she turned to the Trap cards. She sorted those the same way of Counter, continuous, and normal. When she was done she stretched and turned to the binders on her bed and brought the first one over and started to file the cards into the sheets. As she went through the cards she created ideas for her deck. She left out spaces for the cards that she came across and started up a pile. After three hours she was finished and placing the cards that she exchanged and decided she didn't want for her deck back into the binders.

She stood up and put the binders away up on their shelf in her closest. She turned to the door and looked at it as it lied on the floor. She gathered the pegs for the door and shoved them into her pocket as she reached for the door. She picked it up and placed it on its hinges shutting the door shut. Regan grabbed her desk chair and picked it up and brought over the door to place on the top peg. She got off the chair and placed the last two pegs in and swung open the door. It opened like a charm so she closed it and put her chair back. She turned to her deck and deck box that sat quietly on the desk as Europa by Globus blasted out of the speakers. She grabbed her deck box and moved the divider out of the way to find the card from that night a few months back. There was a knock on the door and she immediately knew it was Yugi like her radar was on a freak show.

"Come in Yugi." Regan said turning to the door. She caught an eyebrow raised from Melissa as Yugi came in. He looked around and pinpointed on the card in her hand.

"Glad to see you are all tied up as well." Yugi started. "What card is that?"

Regan didn't answer him as she turned to her _escort._ "I would like to talk to my boyfriend in private if you could… leave… now, please."

"Ya got it." Melissa said moving from her one spot in the corner of the room for the last four hours. "Just don't sneak off, I will know."

"Doubt it," Regan mumbled as woman left shutting the door behind her. She turned down the music that turned to In the End by Linkin Park.

"So is that your brother's Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon?" Yugi asked her as he looked over it.

"No, this is the one I got from the building." Regan told him as she remembered the sudden appearance of it. "It's funny how I didn't even recognize her until she said her name. I must have been seriously out of it not to remember Seto played her in the Gamer's Trials."

"Well, you were running on your access aura so I don't think Blue-Eyes will take any offense to that." Yugi smiled but it immediately turned to a frown as he realized she wasn't smiling. "What is the problem? You are looking at the card like it holds the answer to the universe."

"I have the answer to the universe, forty-two, but this card… I don't understand how it was my Ka spirit."

"Well everyone has a Ka spirit, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon happens to be yours."

"Alright, answer me this riddle," Regan said turning to him and felt ready to break into tears at her helplessness of not even being able to read Yugi who stood right beside him. "Why has my ability to read aura and to sense people completely diminished since that night?"

Yugi blinked in surprise. "What do you mean? I thought you were coming along as an aura user and almost an Aura Master."

"I was; I can still use my aura as long as I'm using the River's Puzzle and the aura swords as my instrument, but other than that it's like my ability took a trip to go around the world. It works sometimes, like when I knew you were behind that door, but right now it's like how it was before I even had the puzzle."

"Have you asked Nile about it?"

"Only a thousand times and she has no idea, it's never been heard of by her and she's been with Ryou discussing it with him for the last few months. He has brought up ideas but, they don't make any sense."

Yugi looked absolutely puzzled as he sat on her bed. "How many nets did you have on you before the whole thing ended?"

"The aura stealing ones, two partially and three on solidly for a while,"

"Maybe it's because of _Them_." Yugi stated. "They might have enough of your aura to manipulate it so you aren't as sensitive as you should be."

She joined him on the bed. "Isn't that great, I'm not only handicapped of my abilities, but it might be because of _Them_, I don't know why we didn't think of this earlier."

"Probably because it didn't cross any of our minds that those nets were actually important, you destroyed the headquarters and destroyed all the net devices that you and your brothers have located. Obviously the ones that were used were given back to whoever this group is." Yugi said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "And we will get your ability back up to normal and then we can find a way to defeat them. I promise."

"Thank you, Yugi."

"Maybe, this is why they decided to attack now. Because you can't use your aura ability like you used too. I really don't like the idea of you dueling knowing this."

"Yea, but it's not like Jason will just let anyone duel him for me and give Chancellor Sheppard back."

"I know," Yugi sighed, "But still, this could be a trap created by _Them _and there's that message on the wall. Maybe I can get him to duel me instead."

"Yugi, I can still duel with everything I have. I just have the perception of a regular human now; I'm not weak, injured or tired, just stressed over not understanding why."

"But-" Yugi started, but there was a knock at the door and Melissa's head popped in.

"It's time to get ready to go; your professor is going to take you the quickest way to the top of the volcano. And just a suggestion, if you have any weaknesses, you might want to try and get someone else to duel for you. I don't like where this is going."

Yugi stood up from the bed and stood in front of Regan slightly. "What are you talking about? What do you know about Jason?"

Regan looked up at Yugi, but she couldn't see his face and her ability was completely shut off so she couldn't sense anything from him.

"Nothing, I'm just speaking from experience of a co-worker. I just never liked the guy from day one; there was something off about him."

Regan narrowed her eyes at the woman, she felt like she knew more, but Melissa didn't seem to notice the glare.

"I'm fine to duel, but thanks for your consideration." Regan replied as she stood up.

"I'm still going to fight to see if I can duel Jason." Yugi stated to Regan.

Regan walked over to her desk and grabbed her deck box. She placed the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon card in the back part where it was sitting before. She picked up her deck and gave it to Yugi. "I added some new cards, I found some that I didn't even knew I had and well, they called out so I put them in. I think they work with my deck nicely, though they don't follow the dark and light monsters I usually have in there."

Yugi took the deck and started to flip through it and she watched his eye brows raise as he stopped at and pulled three of them out. "Where did you get these, I have never seen them before."

"Didn't know I had it, like I said, they just appeared."

He read the cards and breathed out the breath he was holding. "If this was just a single card, it would have been the same as the three god cards. Maybe the three cards were dropped by the person who destroyed the rooms."

Regan shook her head. As she grabbed her binder from her closet and flipped to the last page. "I actually have a theory; I think it was Maximillion is the one who slipped them into my collection somehow. Ever since we stayed in his getaway house, cards have been appearing in whatever bag I happen to be carrying the day I find them." She turned the binder to Yugi. "Their toons and if I remember correctly, toons are his signature card."

"You even have the Toon card of Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"Yes and I haven't told my brother about the cards either."

"Don't, he would lose it." Yugi said in amusement and turned back to the cards in his hand. "These cards, Horus the Black Flame, you need to be careful with them. If Pegasus did give them to you and they were placed in these level versions it was probably done for a reason. And a warning, Horus might not respond to your call the first few times."

"Why would that be?"

"Because gods are like that, the Egyptian god cards didn't do that for me until after the orichalcos incident, but listened to Kaiba and Atem without delay, so who knows how Horus will react to being in your deck. One thing that I am for sure of is that Pegasus placed Horus into a level up format so he would be safer for other duelists in case you wanted to duel against someone with them."

"Makes sense I guess." Regna replied as he continued to go through her deck, he stopped again was about to say something when someone broke in first.

"Are you guys going to talk about cards all night or are you going to go and save your chancellor?" Melissa interrupted. "You are going to be late and you should be seriously thinking about haggling to get your boyfriend or one of the other duelists to duel in your place."

"Why is that?" Regan asked cautiously.

"Just because you're stressed and your mind isn't thinking on the one thing that is actually important right now." The woman replied. "Now let's go."

Regan took back her deck from Yugi and placed it in her deck box. She grabbed her duel disk from her bag and put it on. When she turned around, Yugi was gone and she could hear his footsteps heading to his room. She walked passed Melissa and out the door. Her coat flared out behind her as her pace quickened. Yugi left his room just in front of her and the two walked across the loft and down the stairs to meet the other eight students who were waiting. The escorts were standing beside each of the students and looked a little tired.

"Now that everyone is here, let's go up to the volcano," Professor Banner said as he turned to the door and opened it.

"Isn't this where the teacher stands in front of the door and orders us not to leave the building as it's too dangerous for any of us to go against such a dangerous person with magic powers." Ryou asked in confusion.

Professor Banner turned back to them in confusion. "Why would I stop you from going out and help save our chancellor. Sure it might be dangerous, but what isn't in this life."

"I really like you teach, are you sure there isn't a room for me to stay here?" Joey complimented.

"I believe all the rooms are full right now." The professor replied with a smile and then walked outside.

It was rather silent as they walked the path towards the mountain. There wasn't a moon in the sky so nothing was lighting their way except for the few flashlights some of them had. Regan walked side by side with Yugi as he carried a flashlight.

"Are you sure you want to haggle to duel him?" Regan whispered. She could feel their body guards looking about trying to see anything that might jump out at them.

"Yes," Yugi answered also in a whisper. "Jason has some use of shadow magic and you don't have your ability to protect you from real attacks. If I duel him, then whatever plans that he might have to steal more of your aura will be washed down the drain."

"If it works, I thank you, but please don't get hurt."

"When does that happen?" Regan gave him a side glare and he smiled. "Of course I will be careful."

Regan sighed. She hated the idea of someone else fighting for her, but Yugi had a point, she couldn't defend herself against real attacks if her aura decided to quit all together working. And then there was what Melissa said, any weakness of hers could throw the entire duel off for her. After walking for what seemed like forever to her, they finally reached the mountain base. She shivered as the temperature seemed to drop dramatically. She looked at the other students and up at Yugi, but no one else seemed to notice. She felt sick.

"Hey, you ok Regan?" Tristan asked as he turned around to her holding a flashlight just out of her face.

"No, I feel sick." Regan answered truthfully, she doubted she could even attempt to lie as she walked. Her world got dizzy for a moment and she lost her footing. Yugi caught her before she kissed the dirt and placed her back on her feet. The world steadied. "Thank you, Yugi."

"I don't think you should continue." Melissa said before Yugi could say anything as they continued walking up the volcano.

"I'm fine now," Regan told her as the sick feeling faded slightly. Nile appeared in front of her looking concerned. "And there is no way I'm turning back, even if I had to crawl, Jason wants me up there and he won't release the chancellor without me there."

"Fuck you're stubborn." The woman mumbled as her pace slowed away from Regan and Yugi. "Whatever; do what you want."

Regan rolled her eyes as she turned her attention to Nile. '_What the hell was that?_'

"I don't know; the aura in the atmosphere changed dramatically. I guess our aura was working for that change and then decided to ditch us again. Whatever is ahead doesn't seem pretty if the aura was like that."

'_Do you have any experience like that?_' Yugi asked her joining the mental conversation.

"Just once, and that was right before Dark Matter attacked our kingdom." Nile said as she glanced back at Atem who turned slightly in her direction. "I actually threw up because of the dramatic change in presence, magic, and evilness in the air."

'_Fucking perfect._' Regan sighed inwardly and looked at Yugi. '_Please for the love of any god above; be careful if you do duel._'

'_And you ten times more if this plan doesn't._'

They continued to walk in silence as they reached the top of the volcano; Regan could see the glow of the magma burning below in the crater. In the darkness, a silhouette was standing and Regan immediately knew it was Jason. The head moved around looking at the large group that stood in front of him.

"I didn't realize this was a party invitation I sent out, I only asked for Regan to join me up on this nice volcano." Jason's voice echoed in the air.

"Cut the shit," Yugi growled angrily. "Where is Chancellor Sheppard?"

"The Chancellor?" Jason asked in a mocking tone as he looked around. "I believe I left him over there."

Jason pointed down into the crater and Fonda rushed over to the edge with her escort. Jason didn't say a word as a smile formed on his face with the reflection of the magma.

"What in bloody hell kind of sick game are you playing?" Fonda yelled her question. "Why is he just lying there on that stone?"

"Oh, he's fine, for now." Jason answered.

"Renato, Spyro and you three escorts, help me get him up here!"

The four moved to her order like dogs to meat. They climbed over the side of the volcano and out of sight. Jason continued on grinning which made Regan feel sick to her stomach. There was nothing right about the whole scenario and she guessed that the Chancellor wasn't just down there for the kicks of scaring a couple of third year students. The ground shook suddenly and the screams of her fellow classmates and their escorts were heard. Regan and her friends along with their escorts ran up to the edge of the crater and found the three classmates along with their escorts on the same ledge as the Chancellor. They seemed fine from what Regan could see, but probably little bruised.

"Are you guys ok?" Ryou called down to them.

They seemed like one of them was about to answer after a trade of words, but a loud and low growl came from within the crater of the volcano shaking the ground again. Téa lost her footing just as Atem grabbed her around the waist before she fell into it. They backed away from the edge a bit.

"Thank you, Atem." Téa said as he let her go.

He nodded.

Regan turned to Jason. "What did you set up?"

"Just the Thing in the Crater. Handy little trick being able to summon real monsters, isn't it Regan?" Jason continued to mock as he played with a card in his hand. "But enough about them for right now, they aren't that important."

"Not important?" She hissed glaring. "You just put their lives at stake, and for what?"

"For you to surrender and come with us, and no more blood will be shed between both of our sides."

"Both sides, you guys are the ones that caused her father's death and tore her family apart." Yugi growled lowly beside her.

"Yes, but we weren't the cause for two of our members murders, Brittney and Jade. Am I right?"

Regan couldn't say anything as her voice caught in her throat. It was still a touchy subject when it was brought up from that direction. She almost broke down in front of a reporter who accused her of killing Jade just after Seto called Yugi up to his office the morning of March fourteenth. "I didn't kill them."

"You didn't kill them as much as we didn't plan out your life." Jason stated as he placed the card he was playing with in his pocket. "If you don't, your friends and their little escorts and you chancellor will be dead if you chose to fight me. And I'm telling you this out of mercy, you will lose against me, there is no way you can win with what I have."

"You'll have to go through me first before you can get to her." Yugi retorted stepping in front of her with his duel disk already on. "And I doubt your claim to your deck being as good as you say it is, is true. And even if it is, you need a brain to use it."

"Ah, so there is something wrong with her ability to use her aura. Just like the reports said there was."

"It doesn't matter what says what, if you want to fight my girl, you will fight me first."

"Fine," Jason responded and glanced over at the crater. Suddenly a black shape leaped from the crater. Regan had enough time to shout Yugi's name before the creature knocked him through the air and onto the ground a few meters away. The ground cracked around her feet and the rock gave away separating her with Jason from the rest of her group with a large fissure with the ground landing into the magma and suddenly felt this was like Aladdin two, the Return of Jafar.

She turned away from the ground and took a look over at Yugi. "Yugi, Yugi are you alright?"

He didn't respond right away with his escort Wallace helping him sit-up. "Could be better, sorry that I couldn't duel for you."

"You are worst then the most apologetic Canadian when it comes to things that can't be helped. I hope you know that."

A grin played on his face. He coughed and then looked at his hand in disgust. "Oh that's probably not a good thing."

Her heart pounded in her chest as she turned to Ryou, Téa, Atem, Joey and Tristan. She didn't care about the escorts except as paper weights as they hadn't done a single good thing with their guns, like shoot Jason in the foot or something; that would have been nice. "Go get the doctor up here-"

"Sorry, but nobody's leaving unless you forfeit and just come with me, because this is now a shadow game as you call it."

"Fuck you."

"Or if and I say _if_ with a four percent chance of you beating me."

"I've done things that shouldn't happen a hundred and fifty percent of the time."

"Like what?"

"Well there was that time I knocked over a glass and the water was still in it even though the cup was upside down."

"I would say I'm impressed, but glorious Queen of Games you are wasting precious time for the love of your life, he probably has something punctured. You could just hand yourself over and your friends, Chancellor and your King can go freely, heck I'll even give them a ride with one of the lovely monsters I can summon."

Regan clenched her jaw. There was so much that could go right if she was to go, but if she did, they were all fucked anyway. She turned to Yugi and saw Joey and Tristan making him a little bit more comfy. "I'll try and make this quick," Yugi nodded from his sitting position with the grin still plastered on his face. She turned back to Jason. "And then I can give you a ride with one of my monsters and it would probably be faster than anything he has in that deck."

"You tell dat creep." Joey said in a very thick Brooklyn accent, she could tell Yugi was in worst shape than he let her know from Joey's accent.

"You won't win," Jason stated in a sigh as he pulled out his duel disk from his belt. It was a strange looking thing with a large, slick card holder that was dark blue and dark green. "I already know what happens and you are just going to make things harder for everyone else."

Regan grabbed her deck and placed it into the duel disk. "I don't really give a shit; the future isn't predicted in stone, it's made with every choice, and mine's a draw of a card."

Jason activated his strange looking duel disk with the second part popped out of the bigger part of the disk creating the five monster slots and placed his deck in. "I'll take the first draw then."

"Duel!"

**Jason VS Regan Heartin**

**Turn 1: Jason H: 5 LP: 4000**

"I'll set a card and then I'll summon the tuner monster, The Fabled Rubyruda."

_**The Fabled Rubyruda Beast/Tuner 4 stars Attack: 1100 Defence: 800**_

A red colored bird like creature appeared on the field with a little red imp like creature riding it.

"Is that supposed to be the Garuda?" Melissa asked from the sidelines. Regan glanced at her for a second. "Like the mythical bird from Hindu or Buddhist mythology."

"Yes," Jason said with a smirked. "Turn end."

**Turn 2: Regan H: 5 LP: 4000**

Regan drew her card and decided to play it. "I summon Mystic Tomato and he'll attack that monster of yours."

_**Mystic Tomato Plant/Effect 4 stars Attack: 1400 Defence: 1100**_

A red tomato appeared with a sinister grin. It charged and Rubyruda was destroyed. Jason slid back a few feet holding his disk to his face. His life points dropped as he walked away from the edge of their little platform.

"I end my turn."

**Turn 3: Jason H: 4 LP: 3700**

"I place on facedown and end my turn."

**Turn 4: Regan H: 5 LP: 4000**

"Good, hide like coward you are." She hissed in glee at her opponent's pitiful attempt to protect his life points. "I summon Magician's Valkyria."

A female magician with teal blue and purple outfit appeared on the field with a large wand.

_**Magician's Valkyria Spellcaster/Effect 4 stars Attack: 1600 Defence: 1800**_

"Magician's Valkyria attack his face down monster."

The magician twirled her wand and a blast of magic appeared from it, but before the blast hit the card a scarecrow appeared in front of the card.

"Activate my trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, it negates your attack and then gets set again."

"Fine, you only saved yourself from a direct attack, Mystic Tomato attack his face down."

The tomato attacked the face down and was revealed to be a mouse with keys.

"Because you destroyed my Tuner monster Key Mouse, I get to add a level three monster from my deck to my hand. I chose my tuner monster The Fabled Cerburrel."

_**Key Mouse Beast/Tuner 1 star Attack: 100 Defence: 100**_

"Again with the tuner monsters" She commented not really caring about what the tuner cards were. "Fine, I set one card and end my turn."

Her set card appeared in behind her monsters.

**Turn 5: Jason H: 5 LP: 3700**

Jason drew his card and smiled. "I set a face down monster and end my turn."

Yugi coughed again and low mumbles were heard from her friends.

**Turn 6: Regan H: 4 LP: 4000**

"Quit wasting my time!" Regan shouted as she drew her card. She didn't bother summoning the monster she just drew as she turned to the monster Jason had set down. It had some sort of effect and she didn't need to set it off and cause her to not have any monsters. "Mythic Tomato, attack his face down."

The tomato attacked another face down and black cat with a white tail appeared from underneath.

_**Dark Cat with White Tail Beast/Effect 2 stars Attack: 800 Defence: 500**_

"My Dark Cat with White Tail now sends two of your monsters back to your hand." Jason explained as Magician's Valkyria and Mystic Tomato returned to her hand.

"I summon Mystic Tomato again and end my turn."

**Turn 7: Jason H: 5 LP: 3700**

Jason drew a card. "Well, I have everything I need to win now. I summon another The Fabled Rubyruda and end my turn."

**Turn 8: Regan H: 6 LP: 4000**

She rolled her eyes as she placed the card she drew last turn. A yellow dragon appeared on the field. "I summon Mirage Dragon. Mystic Tomato shall we get rid another one of those birds. And don't think about activating you trap card because my Mirage Dragon's effect doesn't allow you to activate traps during the battle phase."

_**Mirage Dragon Dragon/Effect 4 stars Attack: 1600 Defence: 800**_

"I activate Rubyruda's effect; I discard one Fabled monster from my hand to negate the attack. I discard The Fabled Cerburrel and his effect activates. I special summon him in defense mode."

A red three headed puppy appeared lying down with a black little imp walking it.

_**The Fabled Cerburrel Beast/Tuner 2 stars Attack: 1000 Defence: 400**_

"Mirage dragon attack Rubyruda."

"You must be really distracted if you are doing the same thing over again." Jason sighed. "Oh well, I send The Fabled Peggulsus from my hand to the graveyard and her effect activates. When she is discarded to the graveyard she is special summoned face down on my side of the field."

She wanted to hit herself, she just let her opponent gain two monsters and it wasn't even his turn. Now he had monsters to sacrifice for a tribute summon. "Turn end."

**Turn 9: Jason H: 3 LP: 3700**

"Now you are probably guessing I'm going to tribute summon right, well you're wrong. I summon Uniflora, Mystical Beast of the Forest."

A unicorn covered in vines and moss appeared next to The Fabled Cerburrel.

_**Uniflora, Mystical Beast of the Forest Beast/effect 1 star Attack: 700 Defence: 500**_

"I tune Uniflora with The Fabled Rubyruda to Synchro Summon Thunder Unicorn!"

"Synchro summoning!" Atem and Yugi shouted in surprise.

Yugi started up another coughing fit afterwards as four rings came from The Fabled Rubyruda and went around Uniflora.

"From within the storm, give life to the creature of comes after the flash of light!" Jason shouted as the unicorn disappeared and a single star was left as a beam of blue light crashed down from the black sky. The light disappeared as a blue and yellow unicorn came from within it.

_**Thunder Unicorn Beast/Synchro/Effect 5 stars Attack: 2200 Defence: 1800**_

"I have no idea what the fuck a Synchro Summon is, but I know it's a special summon and because of that, I special summon my Phantom Dragon in attack mode." Regan stated as her ghost like dragon appeared on the field.

_**Phantom Dragon Dragon/Effect 8 stars Attack: 2300 Defense: 2200**_

"Thunder Unicorn attack Mirage Dragon." He ordered.

The unicorn sent lightning from its horn aimed for her dragon as she tried to place up a shield with her aura to brace the attack. The aura shield didn't form and the blast from her monster's destruction sent her flying off her feet screaming. She landed hard on her back cause the air in her lungs to leave. She never had six hundred points of damage hurt so much. A drop of water fell on her face as she debated standing up. More drops fell from the sky as she stood up. Stars danced in her vision like a bad head rush.

"How did that feel?" Jason asked her. "I told you that giving in is the best option. You aren't going to win; my deck is not from this timeline. You will lose."

"Are you saying you are from the future?" She asked him holding her drawing arm. She felt liquid flowing from underneath her hand.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You don't win where I'm from."

"So why are you here if you are from the future? Usually when someone comes from the future they are in the past to change what happens." Yugi asked.

"Well, I happened to be the one who defeats you right here and right now according to the records of our organization."

Regan took a step back. That wasn't the future that Dark Matter had shown her, had it changed? It wasn't a bad thing that zombies weren't running around in the future, but what happened to the two kids she met and found out they were hers?

"If it is what it is now then I can tell you the future can change." Yugi stated. "I've met people from the future and I can personally say the future can change."

"Yugi," Regan whispered in awe as she turned to him.

"Beat him. Like you said, the future isn't definite and because of that, you have to believe in the future you want." He started coughing again.

"I set one card and end my turn." Jason said as a card appeared next to his facedown Scrap-Iron Scarecrow.

**Turn 10: Regan H: 5 LP: 3400**

The rain was coming down in sheets and she was glad that her cards were waterproofed by her brother. Her hair stuck to her face and her boots were digging into the mud. Never had she thought she would duel in the rain. "I tribute Mystic Tomato to normal summon Darkflare Dragon."

Her large black and red dragon appeared sending a wave of flames across the field. The ground and her clothes were dry for approximately two seconds before the rain soaked it again.

_**Darkflare Dragon Dragon/Effect 5 stars Attack: 2400 Defence: 1200**_

"Darkflare Dragon, attack Thunder Unicorn!"

Her dragon sent a blast of flames towards the unicorn just as Jason grinned. "I activate my trap card; Horn of the Phantom Beast, my unicorn's attack is raised by eight hundred points bringing it up to 3000."

"What?!"

Thunder Unicorn blasted her dragon's attack out of the way and charged at Darkflare Dragon. She couldn't move out of her dragon's path as his tail caught her sending crashing down onto the ground. Her cards fell out of her hand leaving them on the ground as she continued to tumble over the edge. Her left hand grabbed the edge just before she fell into the magma below. She was breathing heavily and felt her whole body shaking in fear at her almost sudden death. She heard Fonda, Spyro and Renado shouting below her. She turned to them and saw them standing on their ledge with Chancellor Sheppard and the three escorts.

"Look out!" The chancellor shouted and pointed towards a wall.

She turned her head towards what he was pointing at and saw the creature from the card The Thing in the Crater coming towards her. "I hate my life sometimes." She hissed to herself as her fingers started to slip in the mud. She grabbed the ledge with her other hand licking her bleeding lip that she bit when she hit the ground a second time. Her head was spinning as she started to pull herself up and guess she had a minor concussion. When she finally got her torso above the edge, she saw Yugi at the edge of the rest of the volcano with a look of relief on his face. Phantom Dragon looked backed at her expectantly. She was about to pull herself when a sharp pain ran through her leg. She screamed as she lost her grip and was back to her arms fully extended and slipping on the mud.

'_Nile a little bit of help would be nice!_' Regan shouted in her mind link as she became even more frustrated and freaked out, more frustrated at the spirit's silence than at her aura not working at all.

"I would, but I haven't been able to summon any protection for you since the beginning of duel, I've been trying to talk to you, but I guess I was blocked as well." Nile responded in almost a fading whisper. "It must have to do with the Shadow Game."

"Hang on Regan-" Yugi started but Jason cut in.

"Don't even think about summoning a monster to help her. If you do, the game is mine. Oh and Regan, you have twenty seconds to make a move before you forfeit the match."

"You sick son of a bitch!" Regan shouted up as she angrily pulled herself over the edge feeling her cuts and bruises protest. She wiped her hands on her coat as she walked over to her cards on the ground and picked them up, wiping them on her coat as well on she placed them in front of her. "I activate Swords of Revealing fucking Light and end my god damn turn. Go before I decided to do something just as cheap as that you litter box of cat shit!"

Swords of light fell from the sky and all over Jason's side of the field.

"Why didn't you attack me?"

"Because you have your scarecrow there, I'm not fucking around anymore!" Regan hissed in rage.

**Turn 11: Jason H: 2 LP: 3700**

"You forgot to place your monster in defence position." Jason muttered as he drew a card. "I activate Closed Forest."

The field of plain rock and mud changed to that of the forest like the one at the base of the volcano. The attack points of his monsters rose by five hundred. Thunder Unicorn went up to 3500 and Regan was glad she activated Swords of Revealing Light.

"And I end my turn."

**Turn 12: Regan H: 4 LP: 2800**

Regan tried to draw a card, but her hand was shaking and wasn't going where she was telling it to go. She tried to place any other emotion forward, but the fear of someone from the future knowing things and could be right was the top thing on her mind. Perhaps that was the future ahead no matter what she drew.

'_Believe in the future you want._' Yugi repeated in the mind link.

She took a glace over at him and nodded. She finally got her hand to stabilize enough to draw her next card. She looked at it and set the card. "I set a card and place a facedown monster." The cards appeared on the field. "Next, I'll have Phantom Dragon to attack The Fabled Cerburrel."

Her dragon attacked the cute little monster and roared in satisfaction.

"Feeling accomplished?" Jason taunted her.

"It's a start, I end my turn."

**Turn 13: Jason H: 2 LP: 3700**

Jason drew a card and shrugged. "I'm not doing anything this turn."

**Turn 14: Regan H: 3 LP: 2800**

"Fine, waste your turns." Regan hissed knowing that he was just waiting out her swords. She drew and smirked. "I place a facedown monster and flip summon my Magician's Valkyria."

Her magician appeared from her card and into attack position.

"Why?" He asked her in slight confusion.

"Because, I'll have her attack your face down Peggulsus."

The Valkyria went forward and the card flipped up to show a cute white-blue Pegasus with blue imp riding her. She attacked the defending monster, but nothing happened.

_**The Fabled Peggulsus Beast/Tuner 1 Star Attack: 100 Defence: 1600**_

"Phantom Dragon, attack that horse." She ordered her dragon which took off at that moment.

"I activate my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Jason replied as the card flipped up. "What, did you think I forgot about it?"

"I was hoping since you didn't use it last turn… I end my turn."

**Turn 15: Jason H: 3 LP: 3700**

"Well you aren't a very honorable one as an honorable duelist would say something about my face down trap card that I can activate once every time it's your battle phase." He stated as he drew a card.

"Heh," Regan scoffed feeling more confident again. "I would if you were honorable and weren't threatening everyone's life right now."

"I place a facedown monster and end my turn. And now your swords are gone."

**Turn 16: Regan H: 3 LP: 2800**

"Oh that's what you think." She grinned as she drew her card. Before Jason had a time to speak she flipped her facedown monster card. A purple haired and purple robed girl with a moon and circle wand appeared from where the card sat. "When my Magician of Faith is flipped, I can add a spell card from my graveyard back to my hand; guess which card is coming back? If you guessed my Swords of Revealing Light, then you are right!"

_**Magician of Faith Spellcaster/effect 1 star Attack: 300 Defence: 400**_

Regan added Swords of Revealing Light back to her hand and placed it back in her duel disk. "And now I activate it."

"Of course you would, are you done stalling your defeat. Yugi is just getting worse you know."

"I'm better than what you'll be shortly." Yugi grunted on the sidelines. "Kick his ass Regan."

"Will do," She told him and grabbed another card from her hand. "I set one card and have my Magician's Valkyria attack your facedown monster." Her Valkyria attack the card as it flipped up and a Key Mouse was underneath it, "Another Key Mouse?"

"Yes, they are quite useful; I activate its effect to add Dark Cat with White Tail to my hand." Jason said as he placed the card in his hand.

"Congrats, Phantom Dragon, attack his blue winged horse."

"Once again my trap card, I swear Regan you are doing this on purpose?"

"Obviously I'm seeing when you will actually activate that card. Go,"

**Turn 17: Jason H: 4 LP: 3700**

"I'm just going to pass on this one."

**Turn 18: Regan H: 3 LP: 2800**

"Of course you are, because there isn't anything you can do." She sneered as she drew.

"Watch it." Jason growled back.

"Oh did I offend you; I don't seem to have any fucks to give out tonight that are labelled in your name. I set a card down, place my Magician's Valkyria and Magician of Faith in defence mode, then, I activate my set card Metalmorph and equipped it to Phantom Dragon." Regan looked at his set trap in annoyance. "And end my turn."

**Turn 19: Jason H: 5 LP: 3700**

Jason drew a card and looked over his hand and what she had on the field. "I place a face down and end my turn."

**Turn 20: Regan H: 3 LP: 2800**

Regan drew her card and a grin appeared on her face. "I sacrifice my Magician's Valkyria and my Magician of Faith and summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to the field."

_**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Dragon/Effect 10 stars Attack: 2800 Defense: 2400**_

Her red eyed black dragon appeared on the field sending a shock wave across the field sending Jason off his feet and skidding across the muddy ground. Thunder Unicorn backed up slightly at his presence. Her dragon snorted.

"Next, I activate his effect to special summon my Darkflare Dragon from the graveyard." Her fiery dragon appeared next Red-Eyes and the flames set the bushes a blaze of the field spell card drying the earth once more before it was soaked again in a matter of seconds. She hit a button on her duel disk. "Next, I activate my set card, Call of the Haunted to special summon my Mirage Dragon." Her yellow Asian dragon appeared next to her Phantom Dragon. He howled into the air. "And he says fuck your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow because it's not activating this battle phase."

Jason stood up covered in mud. "And I say all of your dragons can go take a hike to the graveyard."

"Do you have any way of putting them there?" she asked him cockily tilting her head to the side, though she felt her concussion while doing it. "Of course not, Phantom Dragon attack Thunder Unicorn. And since he has Metalmorph, he gains half of the attack of your monster along with his original boost of three hundred bringing him up to a lovely total of 4450."

Jason didn't get to say anything as her dragon crashed into his unicorn and destroyed it. The impact of the attack sent him flying, shouting and over the edge. She thought that he might have fallen into the lava pool as he stopped shouting, but he appeared perfectly fine being carried by the Thing in the Crater. He landed on the tiny island rock.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Red-Eyes attack The Fabled Peggulsus!"

The Pegasus tried to run, but her dragon blasted her like it was target practice. Jason just glared as the flames of the dragon's fireball scorched the ground giving a new light into the darkness of the night.

"Darkflare attack his face down monster, his last defence."

Her dragon shot a wave of fire when the card flipped over to show a cat.

"Dark Cat with White Tail's effect goes off; I send your Darkflare and Mirage dragons to your hand."

Regan glared back as her cards flew back into her hand. That was one think about a Shadow Game that she enjoyed, the cards just did what they were supposed to do and she didn't have to move a muscle. "You save yourself for now, I end my turn."

**Turn 21: Jason H: 5 LP: 2950**

Jason drew a card and looked at it with a smile of destruction. "I discard The Fabled Cerburrel to special summon The Fabled Chawa. And since I discarded The Fabled Cerburrel, he is special summoned."

_**The Fabled Chawa Beast/Tuner 1 star Attack: 200 Defence: 100**_

A Chihuahua like creature with a yellow imp materialized onto the field along with the three headed dog next to it.

"Next I activate monster reincarnation and discard Chain Dog to add Uniflora, the Mystical Beast of the Forest to my hand. And since I have two beast type monsters on my field, I can special summon the Chain Dog that I just placed in my graveyard with his effect."

_**Chain Dog Beast/Effect 4 stars Attack: 1600 Defence: 1100**_

A white dog with blue spots appeared on the opposite side of The Fabled Chawa.

"And now he has enough monsters to Synchro Summon again." Téa commented with a hint of fear.

Regan just narrowed her eyes in wait of what other Synchro monsters he had. As angry, sore, and scared as she was; the new type of monster and summoning technics made her think out the possibilities that could be made within a duel. A bit of excitement made her way into her emotions.

"I use The Fabled Chawa to tune Chain Dog to Synchro Summon Fabled Ragin!"

_**Fabled Ragin Fiend/Synchro/Effect 5 stars Attack: 2300 Defence: 1800**_

A Demon creature with Black wings covered in gold, blue, black and red armor appeared with a blue imp and a black imp flying around it.

"Did you just say Regan's name?" Joey asked in confusion.

"No, R-A-G-I-N, Regin, dumbass." Jason growled in annoyance.

"I activate my trap card, Black Horn of Heaven to negate your summon." Regan said as her card flipped up. "And only Joey's friends can insult him and you aren't on the list."

"Yeah," Joey nodded and then a light bulb came on. "Hey!"

A horn came from her card and loud summoning sound came from it like someone was blowing it. The Four Horses of the Apocalypse appeared over the burning forest, swopped in and dragged the Fabled Ragin into the sky.

"I figured you would do that," Jason grinned sinisterly. "I activate Heavy Storm!"

"Dammit." She muttered in annoyance as her back field was destroyed and the forest and fire disappeared leaving the black sky again with the hue of the magma. Phantom Dragon's attack dropped 300 attack points.

"Next, I activate Monster Reborn to summon my Fabled Ragin back to the field."

"But I just got rid of that thing not to mention, it's not strong enough to take out my Red-Eyes." Regan complained as her two dragons growled at the newly summoned monster.

"You're right, hence why I planned out my move according to what you would do. I normal summon Uniflora in attack mode."

The unicorn appeared back onto the field. Regan wiped the rain from her face with her hand only to have it be reapplied just as fast. "I use The Fabled Cerburrel to tune my Fabled Ragin and Uniflora-"

"You can Synchro Summon with Synchro monsters?!" Regan exclaimed as a light appeared carrying the rings of the two stared tuner.

"From the depths of fables and legends gave birth to the original fable; I Synchro summon Fabled Leviathan, the god of all Monsters, my ultimate monster and your defeat."

_**Fabled Leviathan Fiend/Synchro/Effect 10 stars Attack: 3000 Defence: 2000**_

A stone throne with skulls on the ends of the arm rests and at the top of the throne came from under the earth causing their little island to shake like a giant earthquake. She tried to keep her balance, but her foot shifted in the mud and she fell. The sound of someone humming filled the air which sent chills up her spine as she stood back up and looked around for the source. Three imps: purple, green and yellow were flying around the throne. The hum that filled the air centralized behind her.

"Regan behind you." Yugi and Atem shouted, more Atem than Yugi, as he started coughing hard and knelt down on a knee.

"Yugi hang on." Regan called and started to head over to the edge to get closer to him when a strong hand gripped onto her shoulder and their nails dug into her skin. She screamed in pain and turned around to try and get away. Large red wings were the only things she saw before she was thrown back to her starting position and into the mud. She wiped blood and dirt from her mouth when she stood back up to see a tall, purple skinned demon with long, red hair with red, gold and blue armor with red genie like shoes and a blue skirt in the back. A silver mask was on his face and red eyes were staring down at her.

"How dare you not bow before a god?" The creature hissed like he was insulted as he walked towards her.

"I don't really bow down to anything let alone a flamboyant jester." She mocked.

"Fabled Leviathan is a ten star Synchro monster, the same amount of stars as the Egyptian gods." Jason explained.

"That's the same as my Red-Eyes." Regan said in surprise as she looked back towards the Fabled Leviathan, but he was gone.

"Fabled Leviathan, attack Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

The Leviathan appeared in front of Red-Eyes and grabbed her dragon's throat. He quickly pulled back and a ripping sound was heard as her dragon fell and Leviathan was holding something unrecognizable. It dropped to the floor and her dragon shattered. She glared as Fabled Leviathan disappeared only to reappear in front of her. She backed up in surprise and went for her swords to try and create a shield, but he slashed her across the chest first taking two hundred of her life points in difference between him and her dragon's attack. She gasped in pain as he disappeared and wandered out from behind his throne and sat on it.

"Turn end."

**Turn 22: Regan H: 3 LP: 2600**

Regan drew her card and looked at it for a few seconds before setting it. "I set one card and switch my Phantom Dragon into defense mode. Next, place a face down monster. Then, I remove my Mystic Tomato and my Magician of Faith from play and special summon my Darkflare Dragon in defense mode and end my turn."

Her two set cards appeared on the field and then her Darkflare dragon appeared next to Phantom Dragon.

**Turn 23: Jason H: 0 LP: 2950**

Jason drew a card and placed it down. "I set a card and have Fabled Leviathan attack Phantom Dragon."

Fabled Leviathan placed on a sinister grin and just looked at her dragon as it shattered into pieces. A wave of fear fell over Regan as she took a step back again. Her aura sensing came back to her and the air around the field made the hair stand up on the back of her neck.

"I end my turn."

**Turn 24: Regan H: 2 LP: 2600**

She drew a card and hoped for something to her advantage, but it was polymerization and nothing that could help her. She added it to her hand and flipped her hand to signal that she ended her turn in disgust.

**Turn 25: Jason H: 0 LP: 2950**

He drew and a smile played on his face. "I activate Horn of the Unicorn. All of these old cards have helped my deck so much, thank you so much for the card shop."

Regan watched in horror as a demon horn popped out of Leviathan's head causing black blood to fall from its spot and the attack points went from 3000 to 3700.

"Fabled Leviathan will now attack your Darkflare Dragon."

Her dragon shot a fire ball at the leviathan, who, placed up a hand and returned the attack at the dragon causing him to cry out in pain as he burned. Regan looked away and almost wanted to cover her ears at the sounds of agony that she caused her dragon. When it stopped, she turned back and all that was left was ashes in a pile.

**Turn 26: Regan H: 3 LP: 2600**

She breathing was heavy as she shakily drew a card and looked at it in panic. She couldn't do anything with Sage's Stone either. One by one her dragons were dying and there wasn't anything she could do about it. She looked to her hand at another dragon monster and looked back to her field with her one monster in facedown position protecting her life points. "I activate Star Blast and get rid of 2000 life points and place down a face down. I- I end."

"Hang in there Regan." Tristan called from the sidelines. "That leviathan looks a lot like Pegasus and he has a serious weakness besides his flamboyancy, you can take him down!"

"Easier said than done." Regan replied and turned to her deck. '_Especially with the cards I have been drawing, not a special draw since Fabled Leviathan came to the field._'

"I almost feel bad for defeating you like this, you look like a kitten which was thrown in a box and ditched on the side of the highway." Jason laughed.

"Go," Regan hissed.

**Turn 27: Jason H: 2950**

Regan's vision blurred as she grabbed her chest. She looked at it and found blood on her clothing. When she looked up Fabled Leviathan was right in front of her leaning over her. He pointed at her face down monster and the three imps attack it causing it to flip up and her mirage dragon being destroyed. She took a step back and half her foot was hanging over the edge as it crumbled under her foot. She looked back and noticed the Thing in the Cave was waiting under her. It licked its lips hungrily. Her skin crawled as she felt a nail of Fabled Leviathan touch her. She grabbed her sword and lashed out at him, but he moved before she hit him with her blade. She was starting to feel claustrophobic with the little room she had.

"You will pay for that." He growled as he wiped something of his face and she noticed that she had cut him with her aura around her blade. She didn't find it very settling to know that she had meaning he was real, real and not like the psychic duelists that Seto had explained to her.

"I end my turn," Jason said with a smug look.

**Turn 28: Regan H: 2 LP: 600**

She swallowed as she drew and just about lost it when she saw Horus the Black Flame LV 8. "God dammit!"

"Sorry, your god doesn't exist; I ate him." Fabled Leviathan laughed.

She wasn't one to believe in religious rituals, but it struck her hard that she couldn't move to pass her turn. But Jason got the hint after she didn't make a single move and drew a card.

**Turn 29: Jason H: 1 LP: 2950**

"I summon Unifrog in attack mode." Jason said as he placed the card he drew onto his board.

_**Unifrog Aqua/Effect 2 stars Attack: 400 Defence: 400**_

A purple frog with grey eyes and a blue horn appeared on the field and hoped onto the armrest of Fabled Leviathan's chair.

"Fabled Leviathan, attack her face down monster." Jason ordered and his monster complied as he stood up from his seat and her card flipped up with Van'Dalgyon in a defensive position.

_**Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord Dragon/Effect 8 stars Attack: 2800 Defense: 2500**_

Her dragon tried to defend, but he was quickly over taken by Jason's monster. Fabled Leviathan's nails grew to long daggers and sliced clean through Van'Dalgyon's neck and his head fell off. The rest of her dragon shattered. She didn't even have time to apologize to her dragon when Jason ordered his frog to attack her directly. The frog charged at her at speeds she didn't think was possible for a frog its size and smashed her to the edge of the ledge and she slipped off the edge. Her hand grabbed the ledge again saving her from the monster below her. The rain was washing her hair and blood into her left eye from her new meeting with the ground. She felt a pulse of fear come from behind her and she looked to see the people she was supposed to be saving looking up at her. She could only image how battered and broken she was.

Then, she returned to the memory of her favorite dragon getting his head chopped off. Anger and determination to win returned to her taking out the fear all together as her nails dug into the earth to stop her from slipping. She placed her cards in her pocket that she happened to keep in her hand that time around and grabbed the ledge with her other hand. She pulled herself up with great difficulty as her muscles just weren't up to it anymore. When she finally got over side her hands and toes were dug into the mud like she was a cat ready to spring. She stood from her crouch and the rain washed the mud off her hands in seconds.

"Hmm, to be still standing, I'm almost impressed." Jason mocked. "Turn end."

**Turn 30: Regan H: 3 LP: 200**

"And it is the last!" She shouted in rage tapping into her aura to draw her card without hesitation. "I draw!"

"That's a bold accusation with nothing in your hand that you can use."

She took a look at her card and activated it. "I activate Pot of Greed; this allows me to draw two more cards." She drew her two cards and a grin of satisfaction played on her lips. "I activate my trap card, Dust tornado to get rid of your only back field card."

Her trap rose from is set position and a tornado ripped across the field violently and flipped up Draining Shield before destroying it.

"That's all."

"You wish, next I activate one of the cards I drew, Dark Hole." Regan hissed as a black hole appeared in the center of the field and sucked in Jason's two monsters.

"Since Fabled Leviathan was destroyed, I get to add three Fabled Monsters to my hand from the graveyard." Jason said as three cards were emptied from his graveyard. "One of them being the Fabled Leviathan."

"It doesn't matter," She retorted. "I activate the second card I got from that draw, Dragon's Mirror. I remove from play my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Darkflare Dragon, Mirage Dragon, Phantom Dragon and Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord to Fusion Summon Five-Headed Dragon!"

_**Five-Headed Dragon Dragon/Fusion/Effect 12 stars Attack: 5000 Defence: 5000**_

"What! This isn't what happened!" Jason yelled in shock as her yellow dragon with five element heads appeared on the field taking up most of the tiny island. It roared loudly in his face.

"I strive for the future I want, so fuck your measly ten starred Fabled Leviathan; my dragon has twelve fucking stars that a Dragon God should have." Regan called angrily. "Tell your pals where ever you go that I'm not interested of being part of their game. Five-Headed Dragon, attack him directly Elemental Wrath of Five God Dragon!"

Her dragon's heads lifted into the air and beamed down five attacks of the five elements they possessed onto Jason. When her dragon's attacks disappeared Jason was nowhere to be seen and the feeling of the Shadow Realm disappeared.

**Jason – 0 VS Regan – 200**

**Winner: Regan Heartin**

Regan looked up to her dragon and petted his tail as it lied next to her. He snorted and lowered himself to the ground. She climbed up and summoned the monster she drew before. A large bronze dragon appeared beside her with a blue jewel on his head. "Horus, please help out my classmates, their escorts and Chancellor Sheppard from their ledge below."

Her dragon roared and soared down into the volcano. She heard him shriek and the sound of something else being destroyed as Five-Headed Dragon flew her across the gorge. She met the others on the other side and dropped down from her dragon and ran over to Yugi who was throwing up a bit.

"Joey, help me get him on Five-Headed Dragon." Atem ordered from beside her as she got out of their way. "Regan get back on your dragon too, you need medical attention as well."

"We're just gonna let her fly Five-Headed Dragon across the island to the medical center with all those people watching?" Tristan asked as Regan stumbled on her own two feet. He caught her and helped her to the large dragon.

"Yes, they will find out eventually." Téa replied.

When they finally got Yugi, who stopped vomiting, and herself up onto her dragon, Horus appeared from the crater of the volcano and landed on the ground with the seven people on his back. Regan looked over to the rest of the group and drew the next card that was on top. She looked at it and summoned it. A large gold and black dragon appeared. "Felgrand, please take the rest of them back to the dorms and Horus please take everyone back to the dorms and take the chancellor where ever he wishes to go… just… don't make it a world trip."

"Ms. Kaiba this isn't the time to be making jokes!" Chancellor Sheppard said flustered in embarrassment and shock. "And how did you summon these dragons."

"Just something I was born with." She answered and turned to Five-Headed Dragon before she had to answer more questions. "Let's go."

"Wait," Atem called up. She didn't get to respond as he jumped up to where Yugi and she were sitting. "I'm making sure you make it to the medical center."

She smiled faintly as her dragon took off. She heard her other two dragons flying behind her as they flew over the forest away from the volcano. The height was perfect for view across the island. When they reached the residence area, she saw students coming out of their dorms as two of her dragons dropped down to the Original Blue Dorm while Five-Headed Dragon continued towards the school building. Her dragon came in for a landing along with Horus flying next to her with Chancellor Sheppard on his back. The campus security members that stood there looked up in shock and then ran inside in fear as the two dragons landed. A swarm of students came from the surrounding areas as Regan lost her balance and strength to stay awake as she slipped to the side and saw and felt the large hand of Horus catch her before she slipped into darkness.

_**Duh duh dduuuuuh…. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and if you liked it please **_

_**Review, Follow, Favorite and also, you can follow me on Twitter: DJVTrio or on facebook if you look up DJV-Trio-Blast for news on my other stories and new updates **___


	62. Vol 9: C6: Attention

… _**Yay! I updated finally, sorry for the long wait, if you ever need to know how to procrastinate, just ask me I am the goddess… or at least the Queen of it. I do not have a god complex, I swear. I have an ego but nothing like that. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter and I'm sorry for this long delay.**_

**Chapter 6**

**Attention**

Saturday, April 21st, 2012  
>6:00 AM<p>

Yugi winced as the doctor touched his chest. He was out for five hours before he came around to find himself in the medical center.

"There isn't anything broken, but you do have some nasty bruises. Don't do anything strenuous to reopen the wound that was making you cough up blood for the next week or two." The female doctor stated as she stood up.

"So no gym class?" he asked, not trying to show his hope for no gym. He hated the idea of running around in sports with kids bigger than him. He did enough running from and to bad guys.

"No gym class, no running until I say so and no dueling with duel disks unless it's a demonstration."

He wasn't too happy about not being able to duel, but his mind wondered elsewhere. He turned his head to the other beds in the room. Only one of the beds had a patient and it happened to be his girlfriend still unconscious.

"How's Regan?"

Dr. Albanched took a look at him before she walked over to Regan. "She's stable, just unconscious. I've woken her up a couple of times to make sure her concussion isn't bad, but she's pretty beat up."

He sighed in relief. There was a knock on the door and immediately a campus security member came in sweating and panting.

"Did I say you could enter?" the doctor hissed towards the campus security member. "Or did you miss the notice on the door that no one is to enter unless I tell you to come in. I have to patients in here that don't need such ruckus."

"Yes doctor, but that is the reason I came in, Cynthia." the officer started. "The students are outside of the door and there are five members blocking the entrance but we can't secure the door anymore from their curiosity. We have to move your patients to a secure location."

"Looks like the dragon act brought in all of the attention." Dr. Cynthia Albanched sighed. "What do they think they're going to get from in here, I don't even know where the dragons came from. All they know is that these students were on them in a crash landing."

"I know." The campus security member stated, "But they still persist."

"Fine, Mr. Muto please lie down in your bed, Mr. Cle please follow me while pushing Mr. Muto's bed."

Yugi didn't have time to lie down before the Security member was pushing his bed. The shelf moved from the wall creating a door into an empty hallway. The shelf moved back into place.

00000

Yugi spent the rest of his weekend hiding and helping Regan with her aura problems, which both went hand in hand. Regan had woken up the next day in a secret hospital wing for situations like the one they had met the day before. They were on the other side of the island deep in the forest to smother any noise they made. He stood with his duel disk on and three cards on it. The first was a brown jar with a black creature with a large mouth. The second was a skeleton creature with a black cloak. And the final one was a rat with dragon wings, a unicorn horn and it held and acorn the same size as itself.

_**Ancient Jar Rock/Normal Attack: 400 Defence: 200**_

_**Skull Servant Zombie/Normal Attack: 300 Defence: 200**_

_**Archfiend Marmot of Nefariousness Beast/Normal Attack: 400 Defence: 600**_

Yugi wasn't particularly happy with what Regan had planned. "Are you sure you want to do this? You still have a minor concussion and the doctor said no anything too active."

"That's so vague." Regan called back to him. She stood on the other side of the small clearing with her swords ready. The glow of the swords wasn't as bright as he had remembered them to be four months ago. "They're three little monsters, which I'm happy for their help, but it's not like I'm going against an aura user."

"I guess..." Yugi sighed and a thought occurred to him. "You ever think that maybe destroying that building was maybe too much for you?"

"No," She answered firmly twisting her swords around. "I think it's because of that weird guy who got away. But enough with this uncertainty, the only way to regain my ability to use my aura again properly if through training from scratch."

"That you don't know it will even work." He muttered; it was all a theory based on how the human body worked when it got injured. The body was work in accordance to the injury it has and then go through therapy so it can perform the functions it had before. But Yugi didn't think it had to do with that at all, but Regan's theory she brought to the table; though the practice didn't hurt as she could gather her aura strength from the surrounding area.

"I've got you to take care of me if something goes wrong."

Yugi nodded. "Okay, let's do this my monsters."

The three creatures went into three different directions towards his girlfriend. She slashed her swords and blasts of aura came from them towards Archfiend Marmot, but the streams died before it hit the rodent. The rodent continued forwards and jumped to attack her. She threw another stream which only knocked the creature back. The response made Yugi nervous. Three monsters, even though they were only little guys, might have been too much. Archfiend Marmot fell on its back and Ancient Jar took its place with a nonphysical attack. It shot a black beam towards Regan. She threw a cross stream which dissipated the attack and threw Ancient Jar on top of Archfiend Marmot. That gave Yugi some confidence, as her aura attacks could take out attacks that were 400 in magic, and defend against physical damage which all that was left was Skull Servant that had an attack of 300 though it attacked with both magic and physical attacks. Skull Servant came in with dark magic in his skeleton hand. Regan did a cross stream attack at the skeleton, but it did nothing to it as it hit her striking her blades. There was an explosion between the aura swords and skull servant's attack. Regan screamed.

"Regan!" Yugi shouted in a panic as he rushed over to the smoky area. The smoke started to clear enough for him to see and found Regan lying against a tree. As he got over to her, she moved and started to rub the back of her neck.

"First walls, now trees; haven't decided which is harder." She whined.

Yugi smiled, at least with her whining he knew she was ok. "Did you hit your head?"

She looked up at him and shook her head with a smile.

"I think that's enough for one day." He said looking down at her.

She pouted as she crossed her arms in a childish manner but her attention was drawn to something behind. He looked over and saw Skull Servant.

"You and me, next time, got it?" The Skeleton nodded and Yugi dismissed all three monsters. Regan sighed as she stood up. "That definitely could have gone better."

"It could have, but it could have but it could have gone worse, so I think today was a good day."

"Yes, now we have to go back to the rest of the island."

Yugi shuddered at the people that were waiting for them back at the dorm. But it wasn't just all students that were waiting for them; it was the body guards they ditched. The dorm members knew where they were, but they left the guards out of the loop, if Melissa knew what they had planned, she would have done something Yugi would not have approved of. Regan had her own right to do as she wished, even if it was against all of the doctor's orders. As her boyfriend, he had to keep Regan from over doing things and supporting her choices, which is why he summoned monsters that were less than five hundred attack instead of her idea of summoning his two best swordsmen: Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of Beginning and Buster Blader.

They walked through the forest and took the long way back around the island to avoid detection of where they were. After reaching the docks they walked up the center path and Yugi was grateful that everyone that they did pass, which were a few older students, that they didn't come rushing up to them and ask them to summon dragons. As they neared the dorm, the sounds of people came to his ears and the sounds of campus security shouting at them to leave were competing in who was louder.

"There's got to be a way for this island to go back the way it was." A British voice scared Yugi half to death.

"Ryou, where'd you come from?" Regan asked almost breathless.

"The back way that few know about," Bakura replied. "But going back to the issue, this has caused a commotion and Kaiba might have to show up if this continues. So far there have been no internet or phone signals since the incident for any of the students to say anything about it to their friends and family. And luck since it's the weekend they can't send mail."

"That wasn't very bright, if another incident happens, how can we have contact to the main land?"

"Apparently Chancellor Sheppard is the only one to have a working phone."

Yugi turned away from Bakura and Regan to the crowd that hadn't noticed them yet.

"Can we see a dragon?" a student asked.

"Where did they come from?" another shouted

"How come the students of this dorm were riding them when they crashed landed?" a third one questioned.

"I want to pet them and ride them like in How to Train your Dragon." A female cried out in a squeal before a few other students agreed.

An idea clicked in Yugi's head. "Hey guys, I just thought of an idea, but we are going to need Atem and Joey if he is willing."

"Willing? What are you planning that even Joey wouldn't want to participate?" Regan asked him in confusion.

Yugi turned to Regan and Bakura. "I'll explain it in the common room, but Regan, could you message them with the PDA to tell them to meet us there. Bakura, I need you to send a message to all the students and teachers to meet in front of the dorm if they want to see a dragon in an hour. Oh, and make sure your anonymous so they don't think it was one of us."

"Yugi, have you lost your mind?" the British man asked as he stopped mid type.

"No, this is going to work."

"How?"

"Because it's what they want."

00000

"No! There is no way I'm going to let some snotty kids ride Red-Eyes like he's a circus act!" Joey shouted in the common room.

"You don't have to Joey, but I figured I'd ask as we want to get this off our case as fast as possible. If we give everyone one ride, completely anonymous to where they came from which came from some unknown figure I have yet to think of, then things should go back to normal and they won't tell the media."

"How do you know that?" Joey asked suspiciously.

"Because our unknown figure will say that if they try they will have a very bad day." Atem grinned sinisterly.

"Plus," Tristan interrupted Atem's evil moment as he pointed to the newly appointed guards of Joey and him. "We get to ditch the body guards if this works right?"

"That's the idea." Bakura nodded.

"So if I agree to this horrible idea; how will we be able to hide the summoning? We can't just summon the dragons here if we have this unknown guy saying that he summoned them when they just appear from our disks?" Joey questioned. "They don't know where the dragons came from and if we just summon them, they will try and make us summon them again."

"You have a point Joey." Regan agreed.

Yugi thought about the little glitch in his plan. He turned to Regan as she flopped on the couch. His brain was on a roll that Sunday. "Could Nile summon the dragons while the rest of us are with the student body?"

"Eh?"

"I'll do it." Nile said suddenly appearing sitting on the couch under Regan's legs. "No one will suspect you guys if you are all there and no one knows about me so."

"That's true."

"Sure, let the ghost do it, nobody will notice a spirit unless the ghost busters are on the island." Joey shrugged.

"And I have the perfect place for you to summon the dragons." Yugi stated.

00000

Yugi was surrounded by students and teachers alike in the clearing in front of the dorm. He stood next to Regan as they waited for what was planned. '_I hope Nile came up with a way for unknown figure to appear and talk to this group._' Yugi said mentally to Regan.

'_Same, we were thinking about what would do it, but I couldn't think of anything._' Regan replied looking around at the group. '_The students are questioning where the message came from and they noticed us here too and stopped asking us to summon dragons. This is actually working._'

'_You seemed shock._'

'_Maybe I've been hanging out with my brother too much, but I really wasn't expecting all these people to actually believe in this stunt._'

'_You haven't been hanging out with your brother that much if you think that people won't come rushing to ride a dragon._'

'_He owns a dragon jet Yugi, not aerodynamic which is weird considering how fast it can go, but he owns a dragon jet._'

'_Right,_'

"What is that thing?!" Someone shouted cutting through their conversation.

Yugi followed the direction that people were pointing at and had Déjà vu when dragons flew towards him. There was Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Millennium Dragon, Black Skull Dragon, Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End, Curse of Dragon, Darkflare Dragon, Lightpulsar, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, Luster Dragon #2, Van' Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord, Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress, and Horus the Black Flame LV6, Luster Dragon all heading towards them with a man in a red cloak with a golden mask and a Udjat on the forehead of the mask.

"Duel Academy Island, I was the one who summoned the dragons you think your fellow students had." The man shouted quieting the crowd. "I meant no harm, but I request one favor to continue helping the people of this school. If you tell someone about the event that happened over the weekend, you will be punished. In return of not speaking of the event, you get to have a ride on a dragon around the island."

The people around Yugi stared to get excited, which he was glad that they were into the idea, but he was nervous about the punishment for any of the people on the island if they told about the event. He looked around to find Atem but he was nowhere to be found. He mentally called out to him, but he got a busy line.

"I feel sick." Regan stated suddenly drawing his attention to her.

"You mean like before?"

"No," Regan said out loud and finished the rest mentally. '_She summoned fifteen monsters at once. It's taking a toll on me, but I'm sure it will be fine; I'm just going to have to sleep for a week._'

Yugi smiled. "I doubt it."

00000

The weeks went by as nothing over the top strange occurred after Yugi's stunt. Whoever else that was from _Them_ or Dark Matter or even Lilith, were keeping their distance. Except for the minor time of threatening letters in the change room that each of his friends and himself got. The first time they got one, Regan was the one to receive it and before she opened it back at the dorm, Nile grabbed it to find the letter contained a sharp side which was coated in a strange liquid. Which the help of Melissa, the only Campus Security Member that was at their dorm almost all the time, they found out it was dosed in Ketamine, a bad hallucinogen drug usually used for sexual assault on the streets. Since then, letters would appear once a week which would only be opened by Nile or Melissa, who seemed determined to protect Yugi and his friends for her own reasons that she never spoke of, though there wasn't any sort of friendship between them and the Campus Security Member. If there was anything, it was a distant observation which Yugi didn't find comfortable about. She was obviously with some sort of group, but when would she move; he didn't know.

Each the letters that came in came with demands from a person named Rock who wanted them to hand over an article that had belonged to them or for one of them to meet in a set location in an isolated place on the island late in the night. They didn't and ignored the letters which made the following week with either a worse substance or an even more interesting substance with threats. It was three weeks in when Joey had received a letter, thinking it was fan mail when it turned out to be filled with itching powder. He sighed as he tried to find sleep. It had been two weeks since they had received a letter and he wasn't sure how he felt about it, which led him to think over the last two months. Yugi heard a scream tearing him from his thoughts and his bed. Now he didn't like the silence. He ran from his room and went into the room where the scream had come from to find Regan siting up with a pillow squished between her arms, knees and face. Her shoulders were trembling and he heard tiny sniffs.

He went over to her, closing the door behind him and sat on her bed stroking her hair. "It's okay Regan, it was just a dream."

She didn't reply as she continued to cry. He wrapped an arm around her and held her for a few moments before he noticed something wet was against his bare chest. He pulled back and found that Regan's right shoulder blade was bleeding with a thin cut mark into her shirt.

"It's fine, just a scratch." Regan said through the pillow.

"How?"

"My dreams get vivid and since the tournament, they have become extremely real. But whatever this dream was, it was not of this place. There was destruction and I was riding a motorcycle when I was hit with a piece of an officer's bike."

"That doesn't sound pleasant." He remarked trying to get her to talk more.

"The Fabled Leviathan was there too, it hit the bike you were on and sent you off the side of the highway into the cold ocean below, far below. It was, I thought- Yugi, what was that dream?" She cried even more.

"I don't know, but the Fabled Leviathan can't hurt you again, at least not until Synchro Summoning exists and that's not for at least fifteen years." Yugi told her softly and held her again, ignoring her wound. He would help her clean it after she recovered. "Nothing like that happened and it's not going to happen, alright?"

Regan nodded as she continued to hide her face. Whatever she saw in the dream scared her more than Yugi had ever wanted to see within his girlfriend, ever.

Yugi spent the rest of the night with Regan to keep her company and the next morning found Melissa outside of Regan's room sitting on the balcony rail. They asked her why she was there, but the woman didn't reply except for asking about Regan's nightmare. Regan replied with a simple answer of her head thinking about her battle with the Fabled Leviathan. Melissa looked slightly disappointed but didn't say anything as Yugi left Regan to get ready for class.

Several classes later, he walked out of the gym change room to find Regan standing there with a nervous look on her face. He looked down and saw a large envelope in her hands. He clenched his jaw, it wasn't like the letter envelops they had got, but a file one and it had been two weeks since they had appeared. What could be inside? What did it say? Questions flew through Yugi's mind that he didn't know what to say to Regan. Regan took off her backpack after looking at him for a few moments and placed the envelope in the bag.

"There, out of sight out of mind." She replied cheerfully as she placed her backpack back on. "This may be a Thursday, but it's also June twenty-first, the first day of summer so it balances out, no need to tip the scales."

Yugi smiled and nodded. They walked hand in hand towards the docks to take their path to the hidden clearing for practice. They dropped their bags on the ground and Yugi placed on his duel disk. Regan walked to one side of the field and pulled out her swords from her belt. The swords glowed brightly as the blades flicked with access aura energy. He summoned his second best swordsman onto the field, Buster Blader.

_**Buster Blader Warrior/Effect Attack: 2600 Defense: 2300**_

Buster Blader charged at Regan, who charged towards the swordsman. She sent large bright beams of aura at his monster. The swordsman dodged one of them and sent the other back at her. Regan rolled to the side and sent two low streams and two high streams as she jumped from the roll. After she landed she sent out a cross stream of aura before moving to the side to go in for a strike. Buster Blader tried to dodge the six streams but got hit by the cross stream and was destroyed before Regan could reach his monster. She stopped running and looked at where the swordsman stood.

"Did I just…"

"You just destroyed a twenty-six hundred attack point monster with one aura cross stream!" Yugi said excitedly in shock.

She looked away from where the monster stood to Yugi and jumped for joy. "Yes! I'm so excited I'm even better than before I lost my ability!"

"Are you up for the final level?" Yugi asked grabbing her attention. He was happy for her, but he had a feeling she was going to ask him anyway.

Her happiness turned to determination in a split second and nodded moving back to her original spot. He drew a card and looked at it before placing it on his disk. A tall blue and yellow armored knight appeared on the field in front of him.

_**Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning Warrior/Effect Attack: 3000 Defense: 2500**_

Regan looked ready to charge when she when she dropped to one knee dropping her swords. "What…?"

"Regan, what's wrong?" Yugi called only to be answered with his senses. He felt an evil presence that started to surround the island. "Regan, this would probably be a good time to open up that envelope."

"Ya just give me a second. I guess all that training didn't lower the sensitivity of aura changes." Regan called to him as she stood up picking up her swords and placing them in their sheaths.

Yugi dismissed Black Luster Soldier and pulled out his PDA. He sent a quick message to their dorm mates plus Joey and Tristan and then walked over to the bags were Regan handed the envelope to Nile.

The spirit opened it and gave it back to Regan. "There is nothing dangerous in the envelope, on the letter and nothing within the ink."

"You're like a computer scanner, it's pretty cool." Regan remarked pulling out a single sheet of paper.

"I'm not sure if I will consider that a compliment. But this isn't the time, something is coming."

Regan looked it over and her eyes became wide. "I don't get it, it's written bluntly, but it doesn't make any sense."

"What does it say?" Yugi asked.

"Take a look."

Yugi took the paper from her and looked at the large bold letters in the middle of the page.

_**You didn't agree with my terms. Now time will eat what is precious, like time ate his children.**_

Yugi was just as puzzled at the paper as Regan was. Suddenly, the sun of the day disappeared as dark clouds and fog started to gather and the temperature dropped rapidly. They looked at each other, which was really hard for Yugi at first as he adjusted to the new lighting. He put his backpack on and Regan placed on hers. She drew her swords and the swords grew brighter as she placed more energy into them lighting up a good thirty feet around them. The PDA went off as they started walking back to the dorm the fastest route possible. Yugi answered it and Atem's face appeared on the screen.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Yugi asked.

"None, the sky went dark and now there is a deep fog, I'm not sure whose doing is this. All I know is I sense a lot of evil intentions."

"That makes three, but-" Regan started but stopped as she stopped moving with narrowed eyes.

"Regan-" Yugi started but Regan cut him off.

"Shh."

"What's wrong Yugi?" Atem asked.

"There is something out here." Regan stated and then closed her eyes. She snapped them opened again and grabbed Yugi's hand. "There's too many."

"Too many what?" Yugi asked as he was practically dragged started to feel fear over how many some things Regan had seen with her sensing ability.

"Atem, send a message to Chancellor Shepard to have everyone head to the school, it's took risky for them to stay in their dorms. Make sure they bring something to do and some sort of bedding, there are a lot of things that are coming from where Yugi and I were just at. Make the message to the students and teachers as well so its time efficient. Tell them it's a giant sleep over and if they go they don't have class tomorrow."

"I can't just-" Atem started to protest.

"Tell them Seto has cleared it as a spontaneous end of term break!" Regan shouted a random excuse. "Do it, there isn't much time left before they get to the dorms, I'll try to block them off for a bit but that's all you have. Get Campus Security to help out."

"Already on it Regan," Bakura stated from somewhere in the room Atem was in.

Yugi cut the call and turned his attention to his running girlfriend. "How are you going to slow them down?"

"I was planning on summoning a couple of big dragons to deal with them, while we get ourselves to the school and make sure everyone made it."

"Sounds like a plan."

Regan stopped suddenly, spun around and drew five cards from her deck in her pocket. Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Horus the Black Flame LV8, Felgrand Dragon, Phantom Dragon and Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord appeared in front of them. "Make a line of defense to keep whatever those things are at bay so we can make sure that we get all the students to safety."

"Yes Regan, it'll be our pleasure for a nice snack." Van'Dalgyon said as he turned to the other dragons. "You heard the lady, let's get started."

The other four dragons flew up in the air and went in their separate directions on the line that Van'Dalgyon stood on. Regan and he continued their swift run towards the dorms. When they arrived at their door, Atem and Bakura walked out of the dorm gate shutting it closed.

"Everyone is gone here, I told Téa to find Joey and Tristan as they are helping with counting the students that enter the school and checking off their names, our job is to go to each of the dorms and make sure the students and teachers are gone." Atem explained on their swift walk towards the blue dorms. "She has both of your things so we didn't waste time."

"Where's Professor Banner?" Yugi asked. He was a mysterious guy and he never knew where the guy would show up next.

"He left taking Pharaoh and Phoenix with him." Bakura answered.

They entered the lake area of the blue dorm where a few girls were leaving the dorm while the boy's dorm didn't have anyone leaving it.

"I'll do a quick scan and then if there is anyone left, we can go get them instead of going through every hallway and opening every door." Regan said.

"You've perfected that ability have you?" Atem asked her.

"Not entirely, it takes a while to get a clear view." Yugi answered for Regan as she closed her eyes. A minute went passed before Regan opened her eyes again.

"There are five girls, in the second floor in the same room that looks to be chatting away and two guys, one of them I think is in the shower on the fifth floor while the second one is on the top floor sleeping."

"We'll go get the guys, you two get the girls." Atem stated as Bakura and he ran towards the boys' dorm.

"I hate you." Yugi called out knowing that the girls had to be fan girls that he didn't know of, but Atem did.

"Come on." Regan sighed as she ran towards the girls' dorm.

It took them a split second before they were following every order Yugi was giving them as they looked at him with lust in their eyes. He ignored their pleas and they were gone towards the school. They exited the building to see two guys being chased by duel monsters, one of them being Millennium Soldier and the other by a Pumpkin the King of Ghosts all the way to the school.

"I can see yours were a bit more difficult." Regan called over to them.

"Only a little bit." Bakura sighed. "Next building?"

They ran to the next building and Regan scanned it and it had no one inside. They all agreed to start towards the next building even though all the Slifers were probably the first ones in the school when suddenly Yugi's PDA rang.

"Yo, Yug, there is a Slifer sleeping in the Red Dorm, can you go get him and then hurry your asses back to the school." Joey called through the PDA. "Apparently some of the Blue Dorm students saw some monsters on their way back."

"Was it a Pumpkin the King of Ghosts?" Bakura asked.

"Eh, one of the other students mentioned that ghost monster and Millennium Soldier, so I guessed it was you guys, but the other student came in earlier stating that he saw a Castle of Illusions in the shadows of the sky."

"Shit, some of those things must be monsters and they got passed my dragons." Regan hissed. "Alright, we'll hurry up."

"Thanks," Joey said before he hanged up on them.

They rushed over to the Red Dorm and Regan did a scan to find the sleeping kid. He was on the ground floor and Yugi knocked. There was a mutter of the male student telling them to go away. Regan kicked the door open. The kid fell from his top bunk and she looked down at him. "Get your ass to the school or else you're doing my homework for a week."

"Yes ma'am!" The Slifer student yelled as he picked up his big, threw his laptop and charger into it, threw a pillow and a blanket in the bag as well before grabbing a massive power bar. He rushed passed them and to the school so fast that Yugi counted to ten and he was gone.

"That wasn't very nice Regan." Nile stated coming out of her hiding spot.

"You do what you gotta do, and if that means scary the shit out of a Slifer by acting like a blue dirt bag then that's what I'll do."

"If you say so."

Regan pulled out her PDA and called Joey. He picked up. "Yo, is that everyone?"

"That's everyone except for you guys." Joey answered.

"Alright talk to you soon."

"Bye!"

Regan hanged up and put it in her pocket. They started for the school when fifty Skull Servants surrounded them from the shadows.

"What is this?" Atem asked in surprise.

"Why are you doing this?" Yugi asked them. There was something wrong when this many servants were coming towards them meaning their king had wanted them to. And last he checked; they were on good terms.

"You're dragons have been destroyed, now parish with them or give over the girl." One of the Skull Servants demanded.

Regan stepped in front Yugi. "I bet I could take you all on."

"Regan, it's not just Skull Servants that are here." Atem stated.

Yugi turned and looked behind them to see two blue, wingless dragons with three yellow horns. He recognized it as Tri-Horned Dragon.

_**Tri-Horn Dragon Dragon/Normal Attack: 2850 Defense: 2350**_

"We need a different solution." Yugi commented. "There are too many of them to take out with our monsters and you can't go against those dragons yet Regan."

"Dammit. Then why don't we just fly to the school, it will be faster."

"I don't have a monster hat flies." Bakura stated.

"I Summon The Winged Dragon of Ra and Slifer the Sky Dragon." Yugi called as he grabbed his two cards and placed them on his disk. "I got you Bakura."

"I summon Guardian Angel Joan." Regan sighed as her angel appeared in front of her. Yugi didn't even notice Regan had placed on her duel disk.

"I summon Millennium Dragon." Atem stated as he jumped onto his dragon.

Bakura jumped onto Slifer while Yugi jumped onto Ra's hand and Joan picked Regan up.

They flew a few metres off the ground when the same Skull Servant laughed in the freezing darkness. "Now time will eat what is precious, like time ate his children."

Yugi gritted his teeth trying to make sense of the riddle when Ra shifted directions and a bright light started to form in the sky and blinded him. And all that he heard was his own screams and the screams of his friends and girlfriend as they speeded up which made him fly back against Ra before he felt nothing as he was knocked out

_**Well, Cliffy! :D hahahaha I have no regrets and now, I must write a lot more so I can complete book one of Legend of Zelda: Expanding the Triforce for my siblings for Christmas for them. There are a few chapters left to write so I'm going to do that. If you haven't read it and like Legend of Zelda, or don't have a clue about what it is its sitting there waiting to be read. I hope you enjoyed the chapter so please Review, Favorite or Follow.**_

_**Also for updates and stuff on my other stories and future Originals you can find me on Twitter ( DJVTrio and Facebook DJV-Trio-Blast.**_


	63. Vol 9: C7: Kronos eats his Children

**Chapter 7**

**Kronos eats his Children**

Thursday, June 21st, 2012

4:30 PM

Regan's breath was taken away from the speed that they reached before the world around her got dark and she looked away from Guardian Angel Joan. There were clouds swirled around like a vortex in a video game and she was alone with Joan.

"Yugi," She called reading the air for his aura or of Atem and Bakura's. All she got was a hollow emptiness of nothing existing within the vortex except for her monster and her puzzle. Did she die and she was being carried by an angel to the next world? Seemed too convenient as then nobody would get their way with her. What could you do with a dead body?

"You're not dead." Nile sighed in her head.

Regan was about to ask her where the hell they were than when the clouds started to clear in front of them and a blue sky with a bright sun blinding her for a second. They exited the clouds and Regan felt the afternoon warmth on her skin. The senses of living things came to her making her feel less empty. She looked around and saw that the landscape was different from the island with clusters of different buildings and large highways connecting the clusters of buildings and tiny neighbourhoods below. There weren't many vehicles on the highway like it was the quiet before the rush hour. Everywhere she looked it was just city and a large body of water in the distance.

"I'm not sure if I want to be back in that vortex or not." Regan said to herself as her angel started following the highway towards the large center skyscrapers.

The sounds of tires screeching below her and cars hitting each other brought her attention behind them. Guardian Angel Joan turned just to dodge an attack from a large almost see through dragon on the highway. Cars drove around the dragon's feet or u-turned making cars behind them follow suit.

"Come on, what did we do?" Regan called down at the dragon.

It growled as it attacked again by throwing a car at her. Guardian Angel Joan kept dodging the attacks of the dragon. It wasn't long before the highway was empty minus the few cars that were in accidents or crushed by the large dragon stepping on them. The sound of an engine reached her ears. She needed to end the fight before people got hurt.

"Guardian Angel Joan, attack that dragon." Regan ordered hearing the engine coming closer at faster speeds. Could they not see the giant dragon on the road?

Her monster attacked just as the dragon sent out a beam. Joan's attack hit the dragon destroying it, but a split second went by before Regan and her monster were hit by the dragon's attack. She yelled in pain before feeling consciousness slip for a few moments. Regan fell towards the highway as her monster disappeared with Nile shouting at her to summon a monster. Regan opened her eyes to find that she was upside down. She grabbed a card from her deck and placed Mirage Dragon on the duel disk. It appeared for a brief moment before being destroyed when a monster named Garvas flew from above and smashed her dragon into Regan just as she placed an aura shield around her. Garvas came at her. Regan drew her swords just as a bright crimson colour dragon appeared from the corner of her eye, incinerating the demon monster and catching her. She was in amazement at how strong the aura of the dragon and how ancient it felt, almost as old as the Millennium Items, but not quite as old. The dragon landed as a red motorcycle stopped in front of them. Regan slid off the dragon landing awkwardly on the cement.

The motorist got off his bike, took off his helmet, and stared at her and the dragon in shock with his dark blue eyes. The motorist had black hair with blond streaks, wore a blue with black strips jacket with a black and red shirt underneath which matched his black jeans as they both had amber circles almost like pads on the collar, bottom rim, and knees. The circles were also on his brown gloves and boots. Regan drew her swords eyeing him raising the amount of aura she let into the swords to make them glow more. A high wind blew over the highway causing some of her hair to cover half her face.

The man stopped his progression. "May I ask what's going on?"

"You tell me." Regan hissed. Her head was hurting from the damage she had taken.

"From what I see, you caused a mess in the middle of my city with Duel Monsters and scaring people who have seen enough destruction." The man stated in annoyance.

"They attacked me; all I was doing was minding my own business."

"Who are you?"

"You should already know that since you came towards the fight instead of running away. Who are you working for? Dark Matter or Lilith, or is it _Them_?" Regan questioned taking a step forward threateningly.

The man gave her a blank expression. "Look kid, I've never heard of those people. Now how about you put those swords down and we can discuss this on friendlier terms."

"I guess you don't have any magic tricks up your sleeve, meaning you are working for _Them_."

"I think we got off the wrong foot here. The dragon that is behind you is called the Crimson Dragon. He saved you from being a part of the road meaning that you aren't a bad character. My name is Yusei Fudo and I work as a researcher for the city."

"Cute story, but I don't believe you." She hissed as she tried to read his aura. She got nothing except for a dizzy spell. The dragon took off and disappeared leaving her slight advantage of ditching the highway man to a nil. She went for her deck again to summon another monster when her legs buckled and she dropped to a knee. She was more injured than she thought and using too much aura at once after practicing and running around before was taking a toll.

"Are you alright?" Yusei asked as he walked towards her.

Regan jumped back from him and landed clumsily on her two feet a fair distance. "Stay away from me."

The sounds of sirens from the central tall buildings were heading towards them.

"We gotta go." Yusei stated.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"If you think that I'm part of whoever _Them _is as a simple researcher, than can you imagine how many people are in the Sector Security?"

Regan gripped her swords tighter as she thought about the tight security of her brother's school and how two people could have slipped by. A police force had to be crawling with people from all three of her enemies. At least with this Yusei guy, she could deal with if he really wasn't as he said he was. Though, she did have a third option of just ditching all of them.

'_Regan, you can't. You don't have enough strength if another monster appears and attacks you. This is our best option to finding a safe place to hide out until we can go home with Atem, Bakura and Yugi. You should rest a little while._' Nile told her.

Regan didn't like it, but she didn't have much of a choice when the corners of her sight were starting to blur and blacken. She placed her swords away somehow so she wouldn't drop them and Yusei helped her over to his bike. He pulled out a second red helmet from his seat.

"Totally not suspicious," She hissed taking the helmet.

"I actually help a lot of people in this city, so having the extra helmet makes things much easier with traveling."

"Sure." She muttered as she got onto the strange motorcycle and they took off quickly away from the scene.

The ride was interesting with the highways high off the ground around the middle part of tall buildings. Suddenly, hologram signs appeared with the words _Turbo Duel_ written on them and people started to pull over as two motorcyclists drove onto a rising highway.

"What's a Turbo Duel?" She asked him as they drove under the raised road along with the rest of the traffic.

"You've never heard of a Turbo Duel?" Yusei asked her. She thought she heard curiosity in his voice.

"No."

"It's Duel Monsters on Duel Runners, the city was repaired to have turbo duels and with sector security permission; the roads are raised and the duel can commence without disrupting traffic or traffic disrupting the duel."

Regan was more than amazed as she looked at the two vehicles racing behind her with monsters following them. Then something occurred to her. "What's today's date?"

"It's Sunday."

"No, I meant like date, month, year," She hissed in annoyance and slight worry, it was Thursday the last time she checked.

"June 21st, 2043." Yusei answered simply.

"Could you repeat that, I thought I heard 2043."

"You heard correctly, why did you think you heard wrong?"

Regan started to panic, "That's not-? How-?"

"What's not?"

"Regan you need to calm your breathing." Nile stated in her head, but it only made Regan panic some more as she thought about Yugi and her other friends and where they could be and then everything went dark.

00000

Regan woke up to find a ceiling above her, a couch she was lying on and the smell of oil and noodles in the air. Her stomach growled. When was the last time she had eaten? Forty-eight years according to what Yusei had told her. She snapped to attention and sat up quickly and regretting it just as fast. Her head pounded and she was dizzy.

"God dammit," she hissed in annoyed.

"You shouldn't have got up so fast." Yusei said from somewhere in the room.

She turned towards the voice and found him on a chair in front of a computer. "What happened?"

"You fainted and almost fell off my duel runner. It was an interesting ride back to my house."

"Oh I bet," Regan sighed and then she grew curious. "What are you doing over there?"

"Nothing really, just looking up stuff."

"Like what?"

"People falling from the sky and being attacked by monsters. Nothing is showing up in the news other than a few monsters appearing across the city." Yusei sighed as he turned to her, "I should probably head out to fix that."

"Fix it how?"

"By getting rid of the monsters of course. From what I could tell from your battle with a few of them, you just have to have a monster with a high enough attack to get rid of them."

"And then more spawn, what are you going to do then?" She judged.

"Well it's just going to have to do until I find the source."

"If you find the source, I might just get to whoever it is first." She said and found her arm lighter than she had remembered before she passed out. "Where's my duel disk?"

"It's in your bag and your deck is in your deck box. I know how uncomfortable it is to wake up with a disk on your arm so I took it off for you."

"Where's my bag?"

"On the floor beside you." He said pointing to a spot in front of the couch. She looked down and saw it there. She pulled out her deck and looked through it to make sure he hadn't stolen anything.

"Well I guess this is a good start."

"You seemed determined, mind telling me why?" Yusei asked turning to her. She didn't bother answering and he stretched in his seat. "Alright, how about your name?"

"If I told you and this is really June twenty-first 2043, you wouldn't believe me."

"From the things I've seen, I would be surprised if I didn't believe you."

Regan bit her lip looking away, why should she bother? All she needed was to find a map of the city and figure out where her friends would be. She turned back to Yusei, even if he back stabbed her, she was the only one that she knew that could take her to where she needed to go. "Dammit,"

"What?"

"Fine, I'll tell you who I am as long as you do something for me."

"Depends on what this something is." The man said with narrowed eyes.

"You help me find my friends and help us out around this place until we go home in exchange I'll tell you my name."

"You are going to have to give me a little more than that."

"Names are powerful things you know."

"And so is helping a person that is complete stranger who are asking for even more help with finding some friends. For all I know you are the one planning a trap against me."

She rolled her eyes.

"How about I help you with your request, if you tell me your name and a little bit of background?"

"Fine," She hissed in agreement. "My name is Regan Heartin Kaiba."

"Kaiba?" Yusei questioned almost like he was trying to get on her nerves.

"Did you forget to learn how to use your ears already? Yes, Kaiba is my last name."

"Alright, you don't have to bite my head off. So who are your friends? Why do you think I'm someone who is against you?"

"There are three others that I think ended up here. And as for why I think you are someone who is against me, well that's not something I really want to answer right now."

Yusei looked at her like he was trying to analyse her but sighed as she didn't break under his gaze. Suddenly, a ringing noise went off in the room. Regan jumped and turned to it to find his motorcycle with a screen glowing on it. Yusei got up from his chair and walked over to it.

He pushed a button on the bike and a surprised look came to his face, "Jack, long time, no see. What's up?"

Regan jumped over the side of the couch and landed. She was glad her feet were working when she landed. She walked up closer to the bike to see a blond haired man with his hair sticking straight up like it was gelled there. His face looked like someone had shit in his cheerios and he was asking Yusei to help murder them.

"What's up?!" Jack asked in a British accident angrily. "Well, I was going to have a surprise visit with you and was just standing on Daedalus Bridge when a duel monster appeared from nowhere and started attacking a kid on a bloody Egyptian God. And then he-"

"Did you just say an Egyptian God?!" Regan exclaimed pushing Yusei away. "Which one?"

"Erm, Ra I think… Hey, who do you think you are pushing Yusei off screen?"

"Someone who doesn't really care about your attitude," She hissed back.

Jack looked stunned which changed when the sound of an explosion on Jack's side was hear drawing his attention away from the screen. "I'll talk to you later Yusei, I gotta help with this situation. More monsters just appeared and it looks like the kid is being overwhelmed."

He hung up before Yusei could say anything.

"We have to go, that's one of my friends!" Regan demanded looking around the room. She spotted a motorcycle and ran to it.

"Wait can you ride that thing?"

"I don't have a licence but yes." Regan said as she picked up a helmet off the shelf. She tried it on and it fit comfortable. "I can drive a motorcycle."

"It's a duel runner."

"So I can summon monsters with it?"

"If you have to…" Yusei trailed off. "If you never drove a duel runner before Sector Security will be all over you."

"It's only illegal if I get caught; I just won't activate a duel with it."

"That might work. And if it doesn't?"

"They'll have to catch me first."

Yusei shook his head and pushed his bike to a garage door that was opening on its own. She followed and once she was outside she got on the bike and started it. Then they were off. Yusei led the way as they quickly got on the highway driving a little faster than what the speed limit stated. Regan started to play with the screen on her computer slightly and found Yusei's name in the contacts. She pushed it and Yusei's face appeared on the screen with a surprised look on his face and disturbed look on his face.

She tilt her head to the side, she could read his aura even though he was easily twenty feet away. Something was now bugging him. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Yusei said hiding whatever he was disturbed about. "So your friend has an Egyptian God card?"

"He actually has all three of them."

"All of them?!"

"Yea, but even with the god cards, one of them was summoned for our other friend to get out of an ambush. If they aren't together that means he's has two gods summoned at the same time in different parts of this city. And from what you friend Jack said, he's also being attacked by monsters meaning he has to summon more monsters to defend himself."

"I see,"

Regan's attention was drawn away when she heard sirens. "What the hell? We aren't doing anything illegal, just going with traffic."

"It might just be- oh."

"Oh what?!"

"Yusei, what are you doing with an unknown driver?" a police motorcycle driver asked as he pulled up between us.

"Someone you know?" Regan hissed, maybe she should just start driving faster now.

"Yes, this is Trudge from the Special Unit in Sector Security." Yusei stated turning his attention to the Sector Security. "She knows that she's doing and we have a situation to attend to."

"It wouldn't have to do with the Egyptian God playing around the monument would it?" Trudge asked.

Yusei growled. "What are you going to do about it if it is?"

"What kind of situation is it that you are desperate to have a twelve year old drive a vehicle?!"

She caught eye contact with Trudge sending a death glare. Trudge shuddered and Regan felt his aura shift to unease. "I'm not twelve and you are wasting my time."

"I am an officer; don't talk to me like that." Trudge growled sliding backwards beside her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Regan Heartin Kaiba."

Trudge's face went into a state of shock. "Regan Kaiba? But that's impossible. Tell me who you really are."

"I already did, you buffoon! I have ID and I'm wearing my school uniform to prove where I even go to school. If you don't believe me about my ID, I will gladly prove it after I go find my friend!"

"There is no way you could be Seto Kaiba's sister." Trudge argued.

"Fine, I'll duel you to prove I am who I say I am."

"A simple duel won't suffice," Trudge said as her screen switched moving Yusei to the right corner of the screen and the main screen having a duel board.

"Speed World Two activated, all safety functions disabled, automatic driving disabled." Her duel runner said as her bike went onto the rising road on its own before she had control of it again.

"What are you doing?" Yusei asked angrily moving between the two of them. "Are you trying to kill her?"

"If she says who she said she is, then she should come out with minor injuries." Trudge replied placing his deck into his bike's deck holder.

"I'm presuming the level of intensity of an attack was just disabled so that means most of the attacks will feel like real attacks?" She asked.

"Something like that, there are some duelists though that are psychic duelists that can cause real damage though, but Trudge doesn't have that ability." Yusei informed her.

"What happens when a monster is really summoned and attacks on these things?"

"Usually the duel runner will come to a stop, but since someone was being an idiot!" Yusei replied loud enough towards Trudge. "The duel runner will probably lose control and crash. Did you forget that there are real monsters running around?"

"Uh," Trudge's said as realization came to his face. "Whatever, it doesn't matter now, I'm still going to win and prove that you aren't actually who you say you are and then we are going to have a little chat back at the station."

"Whatever grandpa,"

"Grandpa?! Okay punk! Since you're so cocky, I'll let you go first, if you can get to the corner before me." Trudge said as he flew passed her.

She rolled her eyes as she turned the accelerator at full speed. This was so easy compare to the trail in the virtual world, it was smooth. She flew passed him and waved as she went by. "I guess I go first." She announced.

Trudge's face appeared on the left hand corner of the screen. Yusei had a look of disapproval as she threw her cards into the duel disk that was built into the runner. They automatically shuffled themselves which surprised her at the technology placed into the duel runner. She drew her cards and looked at them as a grin appeared on her face. She was going to be able to find her friends faster and if Ra was where Jack was, hopefully Yugi was the person she would find first.

**Trudge VS Regan**

Something flicked on the screen and Regan saw a counter system with the words Speed Counter beside it with one counter on it.

"What's a speed counter?"

"You don't know what a speed counter is?" Trudge asked.

"Never heard of it, this is my first duel on a motorcycle and from what Yusei told me, they are called Turbo Duels so."

"A speed counter is a counter system that increases with the number of turns and you lose speed counters for taking damage over a thousand points." Yusei told her. "Speed Counters are used to play Speed Spells."

"Hmm, alright." Trudge said suddenly, "Since you don't know what they are, I'll allow you to use spell cards for this duel if I get a thousand life points as well as three Speed Counters."

She nodded without hesitation. There were some obviously new rules about Turbo Duels that she didn't know about and any help was worth it even if Speed Counters seemed really important for playing the game.

Trudge – LP: 5000 Regan – LP: 4000

**Turn 1: Regan H: 5 LP: 4000 SC: 1**

She drew her sixth card. "I activate two cost downs."

Two cards appeared behind her. She guessed they were for Trudge to see.

"Two of them?"

"Yes, which allows me to lower my monsters levels by four. And now I activate Double Summon which allows me to preform two Normal Summons or sets this turn."

The two cards disappeared and another card appeared behind her in her mirror.

"What are you planning?"

"An FTK," She replied with a grin on her face, is she didn't know better it looked a lot like her brother's.

Trudge didn't seem to appreciate that but laughed anyway. "An FTK, really?"

"Really, I Summon Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord and to join him I summon Guardian Angel Joan!"

Her two ace cards appeared on each side of her. Van'Dalgyon turned to Trudge and waved a goodbye wave.

_**Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord Dragon/Effect Attack: 2800 Defense: 2500**_

_**Guardian Angel Joan Fairy/Effect Attack: 2800 Defense: 2000**_

"Two high level monsters?!" Yusei shouted in surprise. "In one turn!"

"They were high levels, but now Joan is only a level three while Van'Dalgyon is a level four." Regan corrected as she went to place her last card down as a shadow appeared on her bike. She looked up just to see a Five-Headed Dragon fly overhead and land in front of them. "What the hell?!"

Regan heard Yusei stop behind her as she hit the brakes. She heard squealing and looked behind her to see Trudge lose control of his bike. His wheels locked and ran into the back her bike violently. Her bike turned ninety degrees before tipping for a roll. She dropped off the side and rolled with it. She hit the pavement hard and rolled as her bike went over her. She came to a stop with her face facing the sky. She would have continued lying there if it wasn't for the ground shaking and the sound of pavement being torn up started to head towards her. She turned her head feeling dazed when she saw a beam heading towards her. She tried to get up when a sharp pain hit her chest. She looked down and saw blood on her shirt and her puzzle jabbed into her. She hissed in pain as she pulled it out and quickly rolled out of the way to a stand. She jumped out of the way when the beam from the five-headed dragon changed directions and she winced as she landed. She looked down at her uniform and found there wasn't even a hole where the puzzle had stabbed her. The uniform must have been pretty tough.

'_We really need to stick rubber on the puzzle's edges._' Regan said mentally going down on one knee.

"We aren't putting any such thing on the puzzle!" Nile shouted in her head.

'_I'm tired of it stabbing me!_'

"It's only the second time, if it stabs you a third time. I'll think about adding rubber covers."

'_Watch the third time actually kill me._'

"Glad you are thinking positively about the situation at hand."

"Yea, a giant five thousand attack point dragon that can only be killed with light type monsters gives me the thought of not wanting to die."

"Are you okay?" Yusei called to her. She turned to him and found him a good distance away from her next to Trudge. Yusei's bike was standing a little behind him. "Who are you talking to?"

"I'm talking to the annoying voice in my head that is secretly trying to kill me!" She snapped at him turning back to looking around the highway. She needed to find the bike with her deck in it. She spotted it a little in front of her, but really close to the feet of the duel monster. She sighed, she really didn't want to do this, but she was injured and couldn't predict her own movements.

"Van'Dalgyon, Joan, I need you to distract it while I go for my deck. Don't get killed."

"As you wish Regan." Van'Dalgyon said and Regan took off towards the bike.

"Regan?!" Yusei called behind her, but she ignored him.

She got to the bike and turned it over to find her deck and cards on the disk without a scratch. She sighed in relief as she picked up the bike when the dragon stepped backwards. She looked up to see the five heads lookin down at her.

She drew a card and looked at it. "I activate Brave Attack, Van'Dalgyon, add you attack to Joan and attack Five-Headed Dragon."

"Are you serious? She drew that card?!" Trudge asked behind her.

Regan grabbed her wound. Even though her uniform wasn't punctured, her skin was and it hurt lot. The dragon saw Guardian Angel Joan coming towards it and it attacked. Her monster dodged it and attacked with a ball of light. It stepped forward and Regan tried to move, but her chest pounded making her knees buckle. She grabbed the bike for support and it slipped under her weight. She fell to the pavement just before the bike fell on her. "Fucking hell."

"Let me do this." Nile said and Regan shook her head.

"No, I got this. You shouldn't have to take any of the pain."

"Regan…"

Regan pushed off the bike with some struggle and rolled away. She and the bike barely missed being stepped on as a foot came down on them. She stood up and saw Joan fire another orb that hit the dragon and it shattered. She sighed as her monsters touched pavement.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Trudge asked behind her.

She turned to him with a glare as he stopped in front of her. "And this is the reason why I have to go find my friend! It's because you didn't fucking believe me that this dragon just appeared out of fucking nowhere and your shitty driving skills that could have got us all killed! Was that your plan?!"

"N-no, I'm sorry-"

"You aren't someone who works for anyone that's against my friends and I so save it for someone who cares because you aren't worth my time!"

The officer had a very shocked look on his face from her shouts of anger but didn't say anything.

"Your shirt has blood on it." Yusei stated interrupting her rant. "Your pendent stabbed you in the fall then. It also has blood on it. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; it's not the first time that this puzzle has stabbed me." She responded toning her voice down a few notches towards him. He was actually helping her and every time he said something, he sounded genuine about it. She turned back to Trudge who looked scared of her. She read his aura and found that he was truly scared of her and not in an unreasonable way and she wasn't sure why, but she was okay with his response. She picked up the bike. It seemed to still be running. "Did you still want to continue the duel?"

He didn't answer again.

"If you do, I'm going to tell you what I will play and you can decide from there if you really want me to do it. My monsters are real and I don't want to hurt anyone so it's your choice."

"W-what was your next move?" He stuttered.

"I was going to activate a card called Turn Jump which is use during the battle phase and it skips three of your turns and three of mine. Then I was going to attack you for 5800 points of direct damage."

"So it was a first turn kill." Yusei said in interest.

She nodded. "Now, is this bike still functional to go find my friend?"

"Let me look it over."

She stepped away from the bike and Yusei looked at the bike for a few moments pressing buttons and revving the engine before nodding. She didn't hesitate to jump on the bike. "Let's go then."

"What about me?" Trudge asked getting over whatever scared moment he was in.

"Find four runners for her and her friends." Yusei told him as he walked back to his bike. "As well as some Speed Spells. I'll meet you back at my place."

"And where do you expect me to get those, out of my own pocket?"

"You have resources."

"You damn satellite scum; do you think you can boss me around like that?"

"I could give you the bill to repair the whole bike that you almost destroyed?"

"Never mind."

"Thanks." Yusei got on his bike and started towards Regan. "Let's go find your friend."

She accelerated and drove after Yusei leaving the turbo duel highway and towards a highway that stretched across a large body of water with a large monument in the center.

"I forgot to ask, what city is this?"

"This is Neo Domino City."

Her eyes went wide. "What happened to Domino?"

"It was destroyed and split into two land masses in an explosion about twenty-one to twenty-two years ago." Yusei answered. Regan felt depression come from him.

"So this is what that note meant."

"What note?" Yusei asked her suddenly, she hadn't noticed that she spoke out loud.

"A note I received before this happened. It was referencing the Greek myth of Kronos, the titan of time, eating his children. It's meaning means that time will consume everything." She answered as she felt a tear slipping down her cheek. Her chest hurt, but it was nothing compare to her head as she figured everything out. "_Now time will eat what is precious_: is what the letter said. Time ate us."


	64. Vol 10: C1: Memories

_**Hey guys! Volume 10 is now here! Reason why I didn't mention that it was the end of the volume in the last chapter is because I was having a hard time deciding if I should make that the last chapter of the volume; and in the end I did. So… I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Oh! I should also mention I've been doing quite a bit of artwork lately and it's on my deviantart page if you want to check it out. It's under the same name as my name here DJV-Trio-blast if you guys wanna go check it out. Okay I'm going to stop talking now. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1**

**Memories**

Thursday, June 21st, 2012 (Present)

Sunday, June 21st, 2043 (31 years in the future)

6:30 PM

Regan looked through her watery vision as a car flew over her head. Yusei jutted to the right and a car tumbled by like a western tumble weed just missing her own bike.

"Go left!" Nile shouted in her head and Regan turned just as an eighteen wheeler went through the guard rail on the other side of the bridge and flipped over landing in a loud crash where her bike would have been.

"Thanks," She whispered and the familiar sound of Ra reached her ears. "Yugi…"

She made her mode of transportation go faster as she flew passed Yusei. The large yellow god appeared in front of her as it went through the bridge on the other side a few hundred meters from her. She slowed down as the brakes were not as good as they were before the accident and grabbed her deck when she stopped. Something large grabbed Ra by his tail out of the air and slammed him into the pavement in front of her. She flinched when she took off her helmet. She felt Yugi's presence in the mess.

"What the hell is big enough to toss an Egyptian God around?" Yusei asked from behind her.

"I don't think Ra has any attack points due to the way it was summoned, but in a form like this I'm thinking the creature has about four thousand attack points." She told him as she placed on her duel disk. She didn't need it to summon monsters, but it certainly helped to hold them if she was also tossed around.

"Four thousand attack points?!"

"It doesn't matter; I have monsters way stronger than that."

"Like what?"

"Regan, you don't have the energy to spend like this." Nile told her.

'_I don't care if I pass out after this is over, Yugi is in there._'

"I'm not worried about you passing out."

'_It's fine, nothing is going to stop this, and if they do…_'

"We know nothing about that card and if it was the cause of what happened to you before."

Regan stopped listening as she pulled out a card from her extra deck. Suddenly a black, yellow and white dragon came from underneath the bridge and landed over top of Ra.

"That's Malefic Paradox Dragon!" Yusei exclaimed behind her. "That card shouldn't exist here."

"I don't care what it is, it's fucking dead." Regan hissed as she heard Yugi shout from somewhere in the mess between the dragons. "Five-Headed Dragon, get rid of that creature!"

"Five-Headed Dragon, you have a Five-Headed Dragon?"

She didn't say anything as the creature that she had to destroy earlier came out of the sky grabbing Malefic Paradox Dragon as it passed. Her dragon ripped it to pieces with its five heads. She rushed towards Ra as he started to pick himself up off the ground. His mouth opened as it lowered his head to the ground and Yugi popped out.

"Yugi!" She called excitedly glad to see he was alright.

"Regan?" he started before she gave him a running hug. She winced letting him go. "What happened to you?"

"Oh you know the usual, but it doesn't matter, you're okay."

"How did you find me?" He asked looking around. She didn't get to answer as a giant yellow dragon flew overhead causing the sky to grow dark. "Regan dismiss Five-Headed Dragon!"

"What why? He's destroying all there other-" She didn't get to finish as the dragon came around and Yugi twisted her around as the dragon destroyed Ra in a single blast and Yugi shouted in her ear. "Yugi…"

"I'm fine," He said breathing heavily in her ear. "But, Malefic Truth Dragon has an ability that destroys other monsters."

A pain shot threw her chest as her dragon was destroyed and she screamed in pain. Malefic Truth Dragon turned around in the air towards them. Yugi tightened his grip around her as if bracing for impact. She took her backup card out of her deck box and held it up breaking from his grip. A bright light descended from a dark sky that had formed and the yellow dragon stopped in its tracks looking upwards. The light broke and Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon roared loud enough for probably the whole city to hear.

"Blue-Eyes; use your ability to get rid of Malefic Truth Dragon before it hurts anyone else."

The white dragon roared again. Malefic Truth Dragon charged at her dragon and her dragon responded with a charging beam.

"Shining Neutron Blast!"

The dragon released its attack as she finished calling the attack and Malefic Truth Dragon was hit by it sending it straight through the highway. The dragon's beam came up and pierced the sky making the clouds disappear. Regan sighed as she sent a silent thank you and the dragon disappeared.

"What in bloody hell was that?!" A British accent broke through her thoughts and Nile practically jumped with glee until Regan turned around to see the blond guy from Yusei's duel runner. He had about the same build as Seto except the blond guy didn't have the same intelligence that her brother dripped off.

"It was a Blue-Eyes." She responded standing tall, she had feeling he had a bit of an ego.

"A Blue-Eyes, that's impossible, only a Kaiba has one." Jack retorted crossing his arms.

"Um, Jack-" Yusei started but Regan cut him off.

"I am a Kaiba."

"How could a shrimp like you be related to a Kaiba?"

"What gives you the right to even talk to me that way?"

"You think you're higher status than me small fry?"

"I know I'm of a higher status than you, there's no thought process about it."

"How about we use cards instead of words to prove your theory?"

"What? Can't compete with words?"

"Of course I can, but your voice is annoying the hell out of me."

"Nice excuse, did you come up with that yourself or did someone help you?"

"Perhaps cards aren't your thing; we can settle this in a fight."

She drew her swords with style twirling them around with her aura glowing through them. "I hope you brought your big boy shoes to the party."

"Jack enough, Regan is Seto Kaiba's sister." Yusei said.

Jack turned away from her and to Yusei with a surprised look on his face. "His sister? But that's even more impossible."

"She's the real deal."

"You should listen to your friend there." She replied slyly though she certainly didn't feel like being sly as pain ripped through her chest again, she didn't react to it. "On the way here a dumbass of an officer-"

"Sounds like a Trudge-"

She glared at him as she cut him off for cutting her off. "He thought he was being smart and I FTK'd him on the first turn of the duel."

"You what? She what?!" Jack said turning to Yusei and a slightly annoyed look on his face came up. "So that's what took you so long."

"A different Five-Headed Dragon appeared and caused a slight speed bump." Yusei said before turning towards her and Yugi. "Long time no see Yugi."

"Nice to see you too Yusei."

"You know each other?" Regan asked the both of them.

"It was before I went to Egypt, a couple of days before actually. You know the saving the world or in this case the existence of duel monsters."

"I see." She turned to Yusei and bowed slightly. "Sorry for giving you a hard time."

He waved it off.

"Do I get an apology?" Jack asked. "I happen to be friends with Yusei

"How dumb are you?" Regan asked giving him a side glance. "Why would I apologize to you for being so rude?"

"For being rude?"

"How do you function without brain cells?"

"You little-"

"You sure know how to pick them Yugi." Yusei laughed slightly.

"Don't cut me off Yusei!" Jack yelled at him before turning back to her. "Wait you're dating Yugi Muto?"

"At least you have some thought process in there." She replied with a smirk that matched her brother's.

Jack grabbed her by the collar of her jacket. "I really don't like you're attitude."

"If you think you scare me you're-" She started but was cut off by the pain in her chest. Her sight made doubles of Jack's face and she fell against the blond man.

00000

Yugi was going to step in when Jack grabbed her collar in frustration. He wasn't sure why she was provoking him. Then, she suddenly fell over. Jack's expression went from mad to surprise.

"I didn't do it I swear." Jack started as he stood there holding the girl up and Yugi walked over to her.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to make her lean on him instead of the blond male.

"I'm good just a dizzy spell." She said attempting to stand on her own two feet without much success.

Yugi picked her up. "You push yourself too hard."

"Sorry."

"Does she apologize for everything?" Jack asked.

"You don't know much about Canadians, do you?" Regan commented with a tinge of pain in her voice.

"She apologizes for a lot of things." Yugi said as he noticed his fingers were feeling something wet. He looked down and noticed that his girlfriend was bleeding. "Why are you bleeding?"

"The puzzle stabbed me in the chest again."

"This is the third time."

"Freshly stabbed, this is only the second time."

"We need to stick rubber on those corners."

"That's what I said, Nile said no."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we should probably get out of here before the media and sector security show up." Yusei commented looking around. "You can give us details on what's happening in a safe place."

Yugi nodded and Regan fainted. "Dammit."

"She's had a rough day from the little bit she's spent with me, she passed out earlier as well."

Yugi sighed, "She used too much aura and the duel monster attacks I doubt had much help. I don't think I can make it on the duel runner she brought with her like this."

"I'll take her, my duel runner has bars. Though it would be nice to have a car or something, it would be easier if another duel monster appeared."

"Do we absolutely need a car?" Jack asked cautiously as sirens started to fill the air.

"Too late now," Yusei commented as he pulled out a second helmet from his bike and placed it on Regan's head before getting on the runner. Yugi placed her on it hoping she didn't spend too much energy it would affect her health. Yusei lowered the bar and Yugi took another look at her. "She'll be okay."

"I know, but still."

"Enough talk, we gotta go! The media is showing up!" Jack shouted as he ran to a white runner with a giant white wheel.

Yugi turned to the runner that Regan rode in on as a helicopter appeared in the distance. He put on the helmet that was left on the bike and jumped on.

"Can you ride a duel runner?"

"I have a license for a motorcycle, that's going to have to do." Yugi answered starting it up.

They left the destroyed bridge and the monument behind with Jack in the lead. Eventually, Yusei took the lead once they got off the highway and stopped in a little community with a fountain in the center. A little house sat in front of them just as a lady came out of it with a dark blue dress and dark brown hair in a bun.

"Ha! I thought I heard a familiar engine. You better not cause any trouble while you're here Jack!" The lady shouted down at the white suited man.

"Why me today," Jack grumbled.

"What was that?!"

"Yes Zora," Jack said in a panic.

"We'll try to keep things quiet." Yusei told her taking off his helmet. "I hope you don't mind if a few other people coming?"

"Of course you can have guests while you're here Yusei." Zora smiled as she started walking away. "And I know that you will keep things in line."

"Who was that?" Yugi asked as she got far enough away so she couldn't hear them. He didn't bother taking off his helmet as he didn't know if the children across the plaza would recognize and swarm him.

"That's Yusei's landlord. I figured by now you would have your own place." Jack replied getting off the duel runner.

"I happened to like it here." Yusei answered. "Yugi, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good enough to take her." Yugi answered as he got off the duel runner and picked Regan's limp body off the duel runner. Yusei opened the garage door and lead the way inside with his duel runner. Yusei pointed to the single couch in the room and Yugi placed her on it. He sighed, they were safe there, but what had happened to Atem and Bakura and Duel Academy Island?

Yusei's runner's screen lit up and the duelist rushed over to it. Yugi walked over and stood back a ways to eavesdrop but not be noticed.

"Yusei, where the hell are you? I've been trying to contact you for the past couple of hours!" A female with burgundy hair and brown eyes shouted in anger.

"Sorry Akiza, I've been a little busy." Yusei said giving a side glace at Yugi. "What's the problem?"

"What's the problem, there's two guys fighting duel monsters outside of the restaurant I was sitting at debating whether or not to tell you I was in town. One of them had an Egyptian god until it was destroyed half an hour ago. We need a bit of back up and possibly a car. Three people can't ride on the same bike."

"I'll call a car." Jack offered as he started for his duel runner.

"Was that Jack?"

"It is I."

"Who are you calling?"

"Someone I'm going to regret calling." The blond tall duelist sighed as he reached his duel runner.

"I'll be there shortly," Yusei told her.

A relieved look flashed on her face. "Thanks Yusei."

The call ended and Yusei pushed his bike outside. Yugi followed him. "I'm going too."

"You should rest here, Regan said that you had summoned two Egyptian God monsters and for the last couple of hours have been supporting them. Now both are destroyed. I really don't think you can handle another battle right now." He was about to object when Yusei continued. "On top of that, if Regan wakes up and the only person that is here is Jack, there might not be an apartment to come back to."

Yugi looked back at the apartment where Jack was saying something at his screen with Regan on the couch still out cold. He turned back to Yusei and sighed. "I suppose, though I'm sure Regan wouldn't destroy the apartment. She's well mannered."

"Jack's not so much. Also, are these two people your friends?"

"They are; there is an albino named Ryou Bakura and the other one looks like my brother, he's Atem."

"How do you propose we get them back here without them retaliating?"

"I'm guessing Regan wasn't all that thrilled that you were willing to help."

"Not in the slightest."

Yugi placed his hands in his pockets, "It shouldn't be a problem; Atem will recognize you right away."

"How?"

He placed on a small smirk, "Ask him when you get there."

00000

Yugi waited on the stairs as Jack paced. An hour or so had gone by and twilight had settled. Yugi had already bandaged up Regan's wounds carefully without taking off her shirt. The last thing he wanted was to do that without permission and her brother magically appearing. Suddenly, the door opened and Yusei, Akiza, Atem, Bakura and some girl with black hair and glasses walked in.

"Yugi!" Atem exclaimed happily. "Thanks the gods you're safe."

"You too," Yugi answered with a smile as he stood up to face them. "I hope neither of you are hurt badly."

"I think were in decent condition. Also sorry about Slifer," Bakura apologized. "He got caught in crossfire."

"It's fine, as long as you guys didn't get to beat up that's all that matters."

"Yugi? As in Yugi Muto Yugi?!" The girl in black hair squeaked jumping over the rail and beside him suddenly. "Oh my god I can't believe-ah!"

Jack pulled the girl away. "Sorry about Carly, she's a reporter and our only mode of transportation by car."

Yugi rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "It's alright."

"Hey Yusei, Crow is also coming for a visit."

"Crow too? It's like you guys planned this." Yusei replied as he came down the stairs.

"We didn't just good timing I guess, he'll be here soon."

"What happened to Regan?" Bakura questioned with a bit of concern as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"She's alright, just worn out from using a lot of aura and shadow magic." Yugi told him with a frown before changing the subject. "How are you guys?"

"Shook up a bit from knowing that we are forty-eight years into the future, but it does narrow down the suspects on who did this."

"It was definitely _Them_. Jason had Synchro Monsters when he attacked us back then. It was bound to happen that their base of operations took into account of bringing us to a world they we know nothing about would give them the home field advantage." Atem continued. "Can't say I mind it too much, dueling has been taken to a whole new level and it could give us an extreme advantage. Though, I'm not pleased to hear about those malefic monsters."

"Can we go back to why the monsters are appearing all over the world?" Akiza asked taking a seat in the chair in front of the computer. "Also maybe starting at the beginning of your story, who attacked you and brought you here?"

"We don't know what name they actually go by; the name that we gave is _Them_. As for why," Yugi started turning his eyes to Regan. "They want her for-"

The sounds of a door closing and a boxes dropping from the top of the staircase interrupted him. He turned around to see an orange haired man and a black haired older man with bushy eye brows.

"What's your problem man, they were telling a story." The orange haired man complained, but the older man seemed to look down at Yugi and Atem completely freaked out.

"Ah Crow, glad you could make it." Jack told him.

"Met this officer as I arrived, he's got a truck outside-"

"You… there are two of you." The older man interrupted pushing passed Crow. "How is this…?"

"Trudge?" Yusei questioned as the man came up to Yugi and pushed him against the wall violently. Yugi didn't even notice that he had a gun out until he noticed the gleam in the cold light "What the hell are you doing?!"

"He's a demon!" Trudge yelled. "Tell me why you are the same age as you were when you did that game with me forty-nine years ago, demon?!"

"What are you talking about? I don't even…" Yugi started, but a memory came back to him. "Wait, your Ushio Trudge from Domino High's hall monitor, right?"

"You ruined my life!"

"Can we lower the gun and talk over on what actually happened?" Atem tried to step in when Trudge turned the gun towards him.

"I already know it was mostly you. Both of you are demons or monsters, they are the only answers that makes sense on how you are both still kids and you did all that weird magic shit!"

"If I remember correctly you're the one who attacked us. We were defending ourselves." Yugi insisted and the gun was turned back to him. He wasn't sure to be mad or not.

"Don't turn it around and make yourself the victim. You did that penalty game and now you stand here back for more aren't you? Once wasn't enough demon?"

Yugi was about to comment when a multicolored lights appeared at a lightning speed and very close to Trudge's neck. Regan stood in front of him breathing heavily like she had just came from running a good distance. A dangerous glare was placed towards Trudge.

"How fast do you want to die?" She hissed lowly as a chill ran up his spine.

"Regan!" Yugi exclaimed. He never thought she would ever threaten a life for real.

"What is this light, why does it sting?"

"Remove your weapon from Yugi or I will have no problems removing you from this world." She replied coldly. The aura swords had a dark purple start to form into the bright colors.

Yugi clenched his jaw as he recognized it as shadow magic. '_Regan calm down, he's just a little flustered._'

'_Calm down?! He has a gun pointed at you. Until he removes it I will use all of my abilities I have to remove it._' She hissed back mentally Trudge seemed to be focused on the sword as it wondering what to do.

'_Shadow magic isn't the answer here, he's going to notice and it's only going to tick him off more._'

'_Then let him be furious with me._'

'_This isn't your battle_.'

'_It is when it's my boyfriend on the other end of the-_'

"You're like him." Trudge said breaking into their conversation. "I thought I recognize that sensation from you. You have the same powers as these demons only more. You're a monster!"

Regan flinched. "We're not demons or monsters, we're only human."

"Lier."

"We're not monsters! We have abilities that make us different, but we're human! But of course I doubt you could see that. I've heard the story about you from Tristan, you did some awful things and Yugi and Atem saved you from destroying yourself from your greed."

"They didn't save me, they scarred me for life! They hunted me down-"

"You don't have a clue on what it feels like to be hunted down because you're different! You think that with these powers we hunt people down? It's quite the opposite, people like you who try to use us for their benefit that do the hunting!"

"Regan…" Yugi tried to intervene, but she ignored him as she placed herself in front of the gun. He started panicking. "What are you-?"

"If you don't want to use us and just want to kill a monster or a demon, then I'm the only in the room qualified for that. Leave the others alone. They've never caused death because of their existence."

Trudge didn't say anything as his jaw clenched.

Regan grabbed the gun and placed the barrel on her head. "Come on! If you want to save the world from a monster then do it!"

'_Regan!_' Yugi shouted at her through their link.

'_He won't do it_.' Regan replied angrily.

'_How can you be so sure?_'

'_Because he's-_'

"You're not who I'm after"

Regan disarmed him with her blade sending the gun to the other side of the room. "Don't call people monsters when you really aim for revenge."

Trudge backed away as Yugi watched her put her blade away and walk outside with her coat trailing behind her leaving in anger.

He glared at Trudge before starting to climb the stairs.

"Wait," Akiza called rushing over to the stairs. "I'll go make sure she stays safe."

"You don't have to, this is something bigger."

"I think I understand what she said about you guys. You should stay here and explain things." She replied taking a side glance at Atem before turning to Trudge. "And Trudge should calm his ass down and listen to get the truth."

"Calm down, I think I'm reacting perfectly fine to these monsters."

"Be careful how you throw that word around, you might end up with more than what you bargain for." Akiza growled left through the door slamming it shut.

Crow whistled. "You make the wrong enemies Trudge, two females with super powers. Not the best combination."

"And we appreciate to have the knowledge that people are scared of us when we walk by because we're monsters." Bakura started politely, but there was an angry tone in his voice. Nile appeared beside the albino with her arms crossed and whispered something in his ear. "Soon on that note, can someone please fill me in on how Akiza seems to be the only one who understands?"

"Akiza knows how it feels to be discriminated for having abilities that other people have a hard time understanding." Yusei answered as he turned to Trudge. "I hope you didn't come here empty handed to just attack people who were dragged here from the past."

00000

Regan's blades clashed against her monster's sword as she danced across the roof of the house. She had woken up from a nightmare of Yugi being killed when she saw that officer holding a gun to the very person she was having a nightmare about and she snapped. She shouldn't have, but her emotions were a rollercoaster. Something about this time made it hard to keep herself from losing it. She couldn't tell if it was from the city's hidden dread that it drowned in or if it was the people that accumulated in the rooms below that had such strong auras that it gave her a headache. Nile had stayed behind to allow her some space to think things out. She would fill in her later on the events downstairs. But the first thing she did inform her on was the fact that _They_ were behind the attack.

She jumped over an attack and she countered attacked against Black Luster Soldier. A machine sound overcame the sounds of the blades and three balls of light came towards them. She glared and charged up her swords when she realized Black Luster Soldier wasn't going to do anything. The attack must have been higher than his. She released to aura slashes at two of the attacks and crosscut the third as it flew near. She charged the swords even more without hesitation. Her aura was overcharged from the people in the room she was in and she released the excess charge as a Cyber End Dragon appeared from the darkness. Her attack sliced it in two places and the creature disappeared. She gripped her swords. Her attacks were growing stronger in such a small amount of time. Hours ago she was barely able to defeat a twenty-six hundred attack point monster, but now she destroyed a fusion monster with four thousand attack points. She didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but it helped if stronger monsters were going to appear in the future.

She placed her swords away and sighed slightly turning to the dark part of the roof where the chimney was. "Are you going to stand there all night or did you want to talk about something?"

"How did you know I was here?" The female said with burgundy hair asked as she came out of the darkness.

"I sensed you come up here not long after I did. Your aura is incredibly strong, like those of Yusei, Jack and that orange top downstairs. Your auras are a lot like my friends and my brothers."

"You sense aura?"

Regan nodded as she sat down on the roof. Black Luster Soldier continued to stand keeping watch.

The woman came over and sat down next to her. "My name is Akiza."

"Regan, but you probably already know that."

"I guess I did."

"So, what are you doing up here?"

"I thought we could discuss about what happened down stairs."

"I don't wish to-"

"Between a proclaimed monster and a proclaimed monster."

Regan eyed her slightly. "What do you know about being called a monster?"

"I was alienated as a child by my own parents because of my extremely powerful psychic abilities that make me different from the rest of humanity. And as the years went on my anger grew towards people who called me a monster which increased my powers to the point where I couldn't control them. It eventually led to a nickname called the Black Rose Witch as people thought I was a witch for being able to use my cards as weapons. It wasn't until a few years ago that Yusei showed me that I wasn't a monster, only human." Akiza said which surprised Regan. "So what is it that makes you a monster?"

Regan smiled slightly as she pulled out her sword. "Well I'm an aura user, one of the last in my time. And unfortunately even before I even existed, a group of people had wanted to use me as the ultimate, unbreakable weapon to take over the world and destroy probably a good chunk of it."

"I don't know much on aura, but isn't that a bit extreme to try and do as aura in a single person is limited."

"You're right that it has its limitations, which is why it makes me so special. I was born from a father who was a Shadow User. He had the linage all the way to when shadow magic was used thousands of years ago in Egypt and a mother who apparently was heir to the magic kingdom of Camelot. Apparently these people had tracked their bloodlines to find out that their child was going to be an Aura User, with a very high amount of reserves."

"What is an aura user exactly?"

"Someone who can read and feel aura and if powerful enough manifestation their aura into shields, fields, armor, you name it in the line of attack and defense. This sword is called an aura sword."

"And your aura is multicolored. I thought aura was supposed to be a single color."

"That's where the fun begins to make their plan even more successful. My aura should be a solid color, but since it's not even a whole aura with actually makes it unstable. My puzzle keeps it stable. And if it becomes unstable, such as someone else took off my item; my aura would take a life of its own. Then, a series of steps happen and in the end kills a lot of people if not stabilized. This makes me important to them because I don't have a limitation once I hit the reserves. So far it's an endless amount of energy until my body gives out. It also doesn't help that if I go into the reserved, I actually suck other people's aura instead of my own. Just being in the same room as everyone downstairs actually revitalized my aura to the point of excess and I'm not on the verge of passing out again." Regan explained in the simplistic detailed way possible. "But this power isn't without cost. A lot of people have been hurt such as my parents when I was taken from them fifteen and a half years ago and people have died protecting me. Yugi's family was torn apart because his father had to go into hiding for knowing things he shouldn't have."

"So that's why you said what you said down there."

"Not all of it was true; I couldn't have killed Trudge even if I wanted to, which I almost did. I'm not capable of killing anyone and I don't like seeing people die either. It hurt that he called me a monster when I threatened him, but there was something more to it than just being a demon or monster."

"At the risk of your own life?"

"Yugi's life is more important than my own. It would be better for the world if I was dead, that way no one can use me." Regan told her solemnly. The girl shifted uncomfortably and Regan placed a small smirk on her face to lighten the mood. "Though I was cheating death slightly."

"How were you cheating Death? You were tempting him!" Akiza raised her voice at her in frustration.

"I turned the safety on when I grabbed the gun."

Akiza facepalmed herself. "I'm not sure whether to say you're a genius or an idiot."

"I'd like to think I'm human." A car pulled up in front of the house. "Who's that?"

"I called our expert on the duel monster's spirit realm."

Regan and Akiza sat on the roof a bit in silence long after the vehicle and the truck left before they got off the roof of the house. They entered the house to see four bikes that weren't in there earlier with two boxes on the table. Two kids were standing over at Yugi, Atem and Bakura, the boy being more enthusiastic about seeing them then the girl.

"I can't believe you all standing here looking awesome!" The boy exclaimed loudly.

"Leo give them some space." The girl sighed. "You've been asking questions and sucking up to them for the past half hour."

"You such a joy kill Luna; you should be honored to be in the presence of these people. Sure one of them is technically a zombie-"

"Hey, I am not a zombie, I'm not mindless or something." Atem interrupted with his arms crossed.

"Did you die?"

"Erm sort of,"

"And now you're alive. That would be reanimation."

"Actually my spirit was given a body by a freak accident. So my _body_ as you called it was never actually reanimated."

"Uh…" Leo turned to Luna. "What would you call that exactly?"

"It would be called resurrection, Regan answered as Akiza and she walked down the stairs. "Where's Trudge?"

"He left, thought it was better to think about things after we told our half of the story." Yugi answered. "Everyone is up to date with all the information except for Akiza."

"He didn't leave without a goodbye as he brought these babies over with some paint." The orange hair guy replied with a cheeky smile. "You apparently scared the day lights out of him when you FTK'd him back on the highway, oh and the bill for the damaged bike."

Regan frowned slightly, "I see."

"Are you okay?" Luna asked tilting her head to the side.

"Ya, I'm good." She smiled slightly at the girl. "Just so ready to figure out why _they_ brought us here."

"Who are _They_?" Leo asked cautiously.

"I thought everyone was up to speed."

"Leo wasn't paying attention." Luna answered with a sigh. "And you wonder why your marks are low."

"_That_ was low." Leo pouted.

"We'll fill you guys in as we paint up these guys." Yusei told him as he grabbed the box on the table and threw a mask at Regan. "A little art work gets the bundled emotions out."

"If you're referring to my discussion earlier-" Regan started but Yusei threw a red can of paint at her, she barely caught it as it flew overhead.

"It doesn't matter how crazy the abilities are, the only monsters that are around are the ones that you let take the wheel."

"Good thing I like doing things myself."

00000

Joey paced back in forth in the gymnasium. They managed to put up defenses against the monsters that were ransacking the island and were slowly trying to take back the rest of the school to get to food and water. The staff members were actually cooperating with the crazy world he was already accustomed to about the situation. Tristan came through the doors with an injured student over his shoulder. Fonda took the student from him and took him to the place with the other students that were being treated. Tristan walked up to him with a frown.

"Any luck?" Joey asked him quietly.

"Do you want the bad news or the good news first?" Tristan questioned.

"Start with the good news."

"Sheppard and the staff members have made it half way to the food storage. And the medical section is now available."

"That's good, what's the bad news?"

"I don't think Yugi, Atem, Regan or Bakura are on the island anymore. I found Bakura's PDA by the red dorm, the last place where they were last seen and contacted. There is no signal on the other PDAs and all messages say they are out of service."

"That's impossible; I thought Kaiba made sure these things would work anywhere like a satellite phone."

"That's why I don't think they are on the island anymore." Tristan said as he pulled out an envelope. "I also found this by the Slifer Dorm; I think this was a message from that psycho that was giving us those notes before."

"'_You didn't agree with my terms. Now time will eat what is precious, like time ate his children._' What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know. But that's why I don't think they are on the island anymore."

"If time did eat them, where the hell did they go?"

Suddenly the doors slammed opened as a several students ran in with three Zera the Mants chasing after them. The fiend monsters stopped chasing them when the other people in the room started screaming.

"White Lightning Attack." A familiar voice entered the room and three attacks came from the white dragons destroying the ritual monsters.

"Kaiba!" Joey exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving my school, what do you think I'm doing?" Kaiba growled in annoyance.

"Well…"

"Where's Sheppard?"

"He's with some other staff members trying to get to supplies."

"Where are the rest of the geek squad and my sister?"

Joey turned to Tristan. They had a staring contest and Joey lost. "Well, the funny thing is… we have no idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"All we found was this note and Bakura's PDA, we've sent messages to the others but they all say they are out of service. Téa is out on the island looking for any clues, but nothing." Tristan explained. "I went out on a search for them and was gone for a few hours. I just got back. They aren't anywhere."

"That's impossible, they would have to be under a lot of rock and there isn't anything like that here. Even in the volcano, there is still connection." Kaiba stated as he grabbed the envelope from Joey. He opened it and read the line quickly. He clenched his fist crumpling the paper in rage. Joey hadn't seen him this mad since the orichalcos incident. "Dammit! _They_ took them."

"They as in _Them_? Where could _They_ have taken them in such a short time of going out of contact?" Joey questioned.

"It's not where, but when." Kaiba replied. "What was that dumbass from that group using when he attacked?"

"Uh, tuners and Synchros why?"

"Then that's where they went, to the future."

"Just wonderful, but what's that got to do about us right now, there are monsters here and I don't think its settled to just the island."

"It's not, it's like that fucking Atlantis acid trip all over again only this time it's a group of psychos, and it started here."

"So we have to find out who is causing the rift between the worlds."

"Not just our world and the duel monsters spirit realm, but the rifts of time itself." Kaiba growled lowly looking around. "And they are more than likely have a plan to make sure that their plans are not interrupted."

_** And I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing. If you like you can review on it, or favorite and/or follow if you haven't for the past 63 chapters before this one and you would like to keep reading. All up to you guys, anyway until next chapter, bye-bye!**_


	65. Vol 10: C2: Night Terrors

_**MAHAHAHAHAHA! I finished the chapter and… I just wanted to say I love you guys for reading all the way here, through the thick and thin, the good and the shitty beginning… I'll eventually get to those rewrites. I also just completed my first fanfiction. *YAY!~ Legend of Zelda: Expanding the Triforce, 31 chapters and Book 2 coming… soon…ish. :P Also, I have some originals that I have been working on in Fiction Press, just look up my name and you'll find the two of them. One of them has dragons and the other has… let's just say it has everything. Anyway, I leave you this master piece; I think it's a master piece...**_

**Chapter 2**

**Night Terrors**

"So a Speed Spell can be activated depending on the number of speed counters you have within a duel, right?" Ryou asked as he picked up a speed spell.

"That's right,"

"And these turbo duels are just based on multitasking between driving and playing the game, sounds rather dangerous." Regan replied cheekily with a grin on her face. "I love it."

"You can test it out in about an hour if you want to." Crow told her. "A practice duel wouldn't hurt a bit if we are going against these guys."

"None of these guys are dueling in a school uniforms." Jack argued with his arms crossed. "Not that you should be going out at all if these guys are hunting you down. You guys should let us do the tracking."

"Jack's right with both cases," Carly agreed nodding her head.

"They won't show their faces if there isn't something to look at." Atem stated. "We have to go looking for them before they strike us."

"Then a change of clothes, something that won't make you noticeable."

"These things aren't cheap." Yugi told her. "And we don't have any money on us."

"That's when you praise for having rich friends."

"I don't think I can access my account." Regan replied pulling out her debit card and looked at it. The date of expiry was June, 2013. "I think my card is slightly expired."

"And it would be bad if she tried to talk to her brother. Probably best to try and limit your knowledge of the future." Yusei added on.

She frowned. "What's wrong about seeing my brother, it's not like we have the butterfly effect here."

"Do you think he would believe you?"

"Well if this is happening in my present and this is the future, then he shouldn't even question it."

"Still probably best that you don't go over there, that group would probably keep an eye on his company and all of the accounts." Luna told her with her finger on her chin. "If it was me, I would be keeping an eye on everything that has to do with your family."

"She does have a point; we should try and limit our familiar surrounds that we used to know." Yugi told Regan.

Regan crossed her arms. She did trust Yugi's and Atem's friends, but they were hiding something and it was bugging her. "Alright, so who has money?"

"Jack's got cash," Crow announced pickpocketing Jack's wallet. His eyes widened. "What did you do win at a casino?"

"Yes actually, I was playing poker not too long ago and I would like to keep my winnings."

"I'll pay you back twice as much as you spend when this is over." Regan bargained.

Jack thought about it for a moment. "Alright, I can agree with that."

Regan rubbed the side of her head, a headache was developing.

"Are you alright?" Luna questioned with some concern in her voice.

Regan smiled at the girl, she was growing to like her along with Akiza it wasn't often that she had female friends to hang out besides Téa. "I'm fine, just a lot of things to take care of all at once."

"We can get the more expensive items such as the runner outfits." Leo offered. "Our family is also a rich one and I don't think our parents will really care if you pay us-"

"Leo, she isn't paying us back." His twin argued.

"I was kidding."

"So, when do we head out?" Akiza asked with some enthusiasm.

00000

"The chancellor managed to get to the food supply, but he doesn't know how much longer they can keep the route and the food supply clear." A student told Seto the message and waited for a message to take in return.

There were three messengers running about to different groups and he was mildly impressed that the geek squad managed to put together an elaborate system without most of their group.

"Tell him to bring as much food, water, cooking supplies, a freezer and fridge. People need food here and we can't risk being separated from it again."

"Shall I tell him you're here?"

"Doesn't matter to me, just hurry up."

"Yes sir." And the kid was gone.

He went over to the least annoying geek that was looking over maps and a laptop that looked a lot like his sister's. "Where is the group that is trying to get to the medical center, Téa?"

The girl didn't look up from the maps as she marked an X with a black sharpie. "They just arrived and are currently bringing as much as they can back, it's too dangerous to keep a hold there."

"I thought that part of the school was rather empty?"

"It was about ten minutes ago, now there are much higher level monsters that have took an interest."

"Contact them to bring down heating and cooling equipment as well as blankets or cots."

"Already ahead of you, it's only going to be a matter of time before someone cuts the power. I have also already asked the third group to ready the power generators to this single location. It's a good thing you hired some people that know what they're doing, Kaiba."

"Tell them that they should be prepared to face much higher leveled monsters on the way back from their tasks, I doubt whoever is behind this is fooling around with low level creatures anymore."

Téa gave him a look before repeating the message over the PDA. "I don't know how long the PDAs are going to last."

"Their battery power lasts more than a few hours-"

"That's not what I meant, they are going to block the signal to your satellite eventually, and probably about the same time they cut the power."

"Yeah, like that would happen." Seto replied sarcastically.

"That's what I would do. It causes a mass panic without power or communications."

"Think about these situations often?"

"More often than I would like," She answered. "Keeps me on par with the people trying to be assholes."

He didn't say anything as it would seem like a compliment no matter what he said. There was silence for a few moments before Téa put her marker down.

"How do you keep yourself together?"

"Excuse me?"

"How do you do it?" She repeated. "How do you keep yourself in a thinking position when the people you care about are gone? Yugi, Bakura, Atem and Regan are all out there somewhere where we can't go and rescue them. How do you keep going?"

"Missing your boyfriend?"

"Most of my family is missing, not just Atem." She replied slightly angered.

"You want to know how to keep yourself together?" Seto started as the room when dark and Téa's PDA pinged meaning it was out of service. There were several yells and shouts before he continued. "You do everything to keep together for them."

00000

Black and dark purple wasn't what Regan usually went for when it came to picking out an outfit; tight short shorts that were leather like and a zip up crop top that wasn't made to actually zip up very far. Neither was the arm cuffs that matched it, her hair placed in a low bun with hair coming over top of her shoulder, her bangs split to the side or the heavy makeup on her eyes. The only things that matched her style were the knee high boots and the new collar that hid her Blue-Eyes necklace. She turned in the mirror at the very tight clothing and back to the two girls that stood behind her. "I look like I was interrupted. Everyone will be looking in my direction not looking in the other direction."

"I don't think I would be able to recognize you on the street." Luna said tilting her head to the side. "I don't even recognize you now."

"Which is the point, you look fantastic and not you," Akiza stated nodding her head. "So our job with the clothing is done."

"I'll take your word for it." Regan replied feeling slightly exposed. "But perhaps more clothing, dress up as a guy maybe, it can't be hard if a princess did it."

"You're too feminine to do that and they would be expecting you to over dress. It's within your comfort zone."

"And this outfit is completely out of it. Don't you think that someone would notice?"

"This is only when you are walking about without your suit on. I doubt they would even think about you wearing a suit. And for the best results, stay in the shady areas to change, you'd fit in there more." Luna said. "But even that is a bit dangerous."

"Better with those punks than with _Them_." Akiza said snapping her fingers. "With that said there are still a few things that need to be taken care of."

"I told you, I'm not dyeing my hair, hence why I put my hair up so the blond pieces are covered."

"Dyeing it would have been better, but that's not what I had in mind this time."

"Akiza, why do you seem really scary all of a sudden?" Luna asked taking a step back away from the scary woman. Regan was about to book it when Akiza grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

"What happened to paying?"

"We already did that when you were looking subconsciously in the mirror for the last twenty minutes."

"You paid before I had even decided?"

"Yup," Akiza answered as they continued walking through the mall.

A few minutes went by as they got to the other side of the mall and Regan broke the silence. "So, where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere where I'm paying for personally and you aren't going to say no."

Luna looked around and her eyes grew wide. "Are you taking her there?!"

A dangerous grin appeared on Akiza's face.

"I suddenly regret the decision of not staying with the guys." Regan sighed.

"The guys couldn't help you change your appearance to save a life and yours depends on it." Akiza told her as she stopped in front of a shop that looked like a tattoo parlor.

"I'm not getting a tattoo."

"You're so picky." The older girl sighed. "Besides, that's not what we're here for, though a fake tattoo couldn't hurt."

"So what is it that we are here for?"

Akiza didn't say anything as she dragged Regan into the shop.

The person at the counter had several tattoos and piercings as he washed the countertop in boredom. "Ah customers, how can I help you three ladies?"

"We have a friend here trying a new style," Akiza answered him and placed an arm around Regan's shoulders. "She needs some adjustments and is extremely picky, think you can help us out?"

"A tattoo perhaps?"

"She'll think about it."

00000

Yugi was trying on a suit, but just like the other three outfits that were completely different from the next; they all made him look like… him.

"This is impossible, we've tried every type from hipster to business and the three of you all look the same as before, I don't get it." Crow exclaimed in frustration. "Please give me your secret."

"We don't have one unfortunately." Atem sighed as he played with a plaid shirt. "These skinny jeans make no sense."

"Bloody hell how did I miss it." Bakura exclaimed suddenly in a pair of slim pants with suspenders hanging from the sides and a long dress shirt. "There is still one type of outfit that we haven't tried and I think it will work."

"What type is that Ryou?" Yusei asked him.

"Skater,"

"Skater what?" Leo asked.

"It's a type of person, upper class usually don't know what they are and mix them up with gangsters." Crow told him.

"You have gangsters in this time?" Yugi asked to which Crow only nodded.

"Hurry up and change, we need a different shop."

Yugi was going to ask him about it, but the albino left in a hurry back into the change room. They left the store a few minutes later as a loud scream welcomed them.

"Akiza, you- fuck!"

"Was that Regan?" Atem asked with a bit of concern.

"We aren't far from the part of the mall where I think it came from." Yusei stated as he stopped moving looking towards where the scream came from.

"What part of the mall?" Yugi questioned anxiously. He was starting to go into panic mode.

"It was Regan if I remember correctly and she's fine." Jack told him. "She's probably just in a bit of shock, no need to go see why."

"Uh, wha, why?"

"So, what is this skater look you were talking about?" Crow asked not answering Yugi at all and placed an arm around the albino.

Yugi followed Crow and Bakura with an uneasy feeling in his step.

00000

"I really don't like you." Regan hissed at Akiza who just shrugged. She had finally managed to find her voice after the initial shock of the situation after half an hour of recuperating. Well, Regan thought she didn't need it, but according to the two girls in front of her, she was paler than Ryou's hair, so she sat.

"I only did this for your own good."

"There's a hole with a metal bar in my belly button!"

"It was the only piercing that you agreed with remember?"

"Akiza is right, it was something that you agreed with and it's going to keep you from being noticed by _Them_." Luna told her strongly. "It's just one piece to this style and you can cover it up when you don't want anyone to notice."

Regan thought about it before sighing. "Fine, you're … forgiven for this idea. Now what else is there?"

Akiza stood up and walked over to Regan and held up her puzzle. "We need to hide this, it's too recognizable."

"I can't just take it off, its keeps my aura in balance and it's hard enough to keep it off for an hour let alone several to find a solution for _Them_."

"That's a bit of a problem then for playing hide in plain sight. Are you sure you shouldn't stay in hiding, the boys are capable of hunting these guys down."

"They will only find me quicker in a single place; I give out that nice aura signature that is pretty easy to find when in a single place for a while."

There was silence between them. Regan really didn't like sitting still while her friends ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. But she would if it was the best idea. But _They _always found her. Always.

"Then how about keeping it on, but just not in the conventional way?" Luna suggested holding chains with many pendants on them, one of which looked a lot like her puzzle.

"You're brilliant." Regan told her and she blushed slightly.

Akiza bought the chains with the price tag in hand while Regan took off her puzzle and took Yugi's chain off of it. Memories of the day when he had given her a new chain hit hard and she wiped a tear away. Luna gripped her hand reassuringly, but didn't ask. She probably already knew what Regan was thinking. Regan placed the puzzle on the chain lock that was provided for pendants and attached the chains to her belt. The comfort of the puzzle reached her again like it had around her neck. She looked in the mirror and turned a bit and the two pyramids matched on each side of her and almost didn't recognize herself. She couldn't wait to be back in her old clothes.

"I wonder how the guys are doing."

"With Leo hanging with them… probably well if they want to be clowns."

Akiza came back in the room as she put her cellphone in her pocket. "The guys are done; we are going to meet up before we head out to the duel runner store."

"What time is it?" Regan asked her.

"I think it was about nine thirty."

"This store is still opened?"

"They will be with the right persuasion."

"Yusei goes there often at all times of the day and night when he needs to, they open right up for him." Luna explained casually. "They like Yusei's business."

00000

Yugi sat on the edge of the water fountain waiting for the girls to get back. Leo had finally calmed down enough about the idea of skateboarding to help them find their "perfect" skateboards for their outfits before they left the store. Yugi had no idea on how the thing worked and wanted to figure it out, but couldn't because they were still in a mall. He also wanted to pace as he really hoped Regan was okay. It had been about an hour since the scream. He played with the baggy jeans he wore and the large wireless headphones moved as he tilted his head to the sounds of people walking towards them. He looked over at Atem when he realized that it was a different group of people walking about the mall. The pharaoh had the same toque on that he did which kept their spikey heads, not so spikey. Bakura seemed quite comfortable in his newly acquired jeans and hoody that hid most of his white hair. Yugi wanted to just throw on masks and be done with it, but apparently masked figures aren't the best option for this city. He didn't need someone to tell him a lot of awful things had happened in the city, his senses were overwhelmed with the oozing pain and scars. His thoughts turned to Regan again as he thought about the city. It explained why she seemed dark and on edge since he reunited with her. The city was affecting her. Hopefully she would adapt like she always had.

Movement caught their attention and Yugi looked up to see Luna, Akiza and-. His jaw dropped. He had to check twice to make sure it was his girlfriend. She looked so different and much older. Makeup was on her eyes, her bangs swept to the side and her hair was up hiding any of the blond streaks. The only thing that gave her away was the simple green eyes that always looked at him the same way, this time she was blushing to the point where almost her whole face was red. He looked her up and down and noticed something he hadn't seen before.

Before he had time to ask Jack started up the conversation. "Where's the shrimp?"

"Standing right here," Regan answered unsurely still not exactly looking at anyone in particular. "Nice to know I'm not recognizable."

"Yugi, your jaw is still kissing the floor." Atem whispered in Yugi's ear and he immediately recomposed himself.

Yugi walked over to her and gave her a smile. "You look great."

"I feel exposed; I don't even have my swords on me," She answered before going up to Bakura and unzipped his hoody. He gave her a questioning look as she took it off of him and put it on, hood up and all. She looked more like herself with it. "All I need is sunglasses and I'm set, why can't I wear this?"

"Because now you look like you, it's weird." Akiza replied with a sigh. "Seriously, if this town wasn't paranoid of masked people it would be a lot easier to hide you since you won't stay in hiding."

Regan pouted and took of the sweater off. "Here… but I want my blades."

"Let's find you something so you can keep them on you." Yugi suggested and looked around as Bakura took his sweater back. "There, a bag store, we picked up bags there for these boards, I'm sure there is one for you."

"That's a nice thought, but it wouldn't exactly match my outfit. I'll just stick something together so they can be attached to the duel runner."

Yugi thought about it and nodded. She was right. "So, you have a new piercing."

Regan went redder than the ends of her hair. "_They_ know I don't have any piercings except for my ears, so Akiza suggested getting one. _They _think that we are fending for ourselves, so having the money to get a piercing is absurd."

"Were you alright getting the piercing?"

"She was livid, but we told her not to move until her color came back." Akiza told him. "So, let's go get you guys some suits and call it a night."

"What happened about practicing?" Leo asked in a pout.

"Sorry Leo," Yugi apologize him. "But Akiza is right, we've had a really long day and I don't know about everyone, but the four of us need rest after using our abilities for so long."

"Speak for yourself, I'm perfectly fine." Regan replied crossing her arms. Yugi gave her a raised eyebrow. She faltered her strong stance leaning slightly to the left before correcting herself.

"Yeah, perfectly fine." Jack huffed as he turned around. "Let's go before someone has to carry you."

"It's just this headache that is messing with me." She grumbled and Yugi smiled slightly but was still worried. She never really complained about having headaches before. They left and quickly arrived at a shop downtown that had the owner standing there waiting for them.

"Yusei, you got some nerve calling me to open up the shop this late." The owner grumbled as he opened the door. "Seriously, why couldn't it have waited until the morning?"

"Somethings came up and it happens to be best to do these things at night for these guys." Yusei replied. "We don't want unwanted attention and a crowd might cause that."

"You know vampires aren't real right? I want to go back to bed."

"Sorry sir, we didn't mean to wake you." Regan told him politely as she walked by. Yugi followed her in watching the scowl leave his face.

"At least the people you are helping out have manners, now what do you want." The owner asked as he closed and lock the door behind Yugi.

"Suits," Yusei told him.

"For these four sizes… what color are your runners?"

"Gold, black and white." Atem started.

"Grey, white and black." Bakura went next.

"Crimson red and black." Regan told him.

"Blue, white and black." Yugi finished.

"You guys like black huh?" the owner observed.

"I like white more," Regan admitted.

"Are you racist?"

"Wah no, no, no, it just my type of shade."

"So, black, white and our runner colors," Yugi sighed breaking the awkward situation. "Do you have it?"

"Let me see what I got." The man smirked as he went to the back.

"He was messing around wasn't he?" Atem asked with a deadpanned tone.

"Yes…" Regan grumbled. "This stuff should not be started at this time at night."

There was a silent agreement between all of them.

"Are you sure we need these?" Bakura asked turning to Yusei. "It's not like we can't ride a bike in what we are wearing."

"If you want to fit in, you have to look the part." Jack answered. "You would put turbo duels to shame if you don't have a suit."

"Even Trudge had a suit, even if it was a uniform." Regan sighed. "Still, wouldn't it make us a bit out of place if we were being turbo duelists? They know we are duelists."

"Well, it would be a bit hard to find you guys if they were just looking for that." Leo piped up. "This city is a dueling city; so many people here are duelists alone."

"And, there's a world tournament coming up within the next week and a half." Luna added. "The number of Turbo Duelists in this city is growing as people flood here. You guys will blend right in as participants."

"Then, this is the perfect disguise!" Bakura exclaimed happily as the man came back carrying suits.

"I would ask," The man sighed. "But you are with Yusei so I don't feel like getting involved."

"You are a smart man good sir."

00000

The night passed as Seto looked over the island from the roof of the school. The rising sun glared its harsh glare as it pierced through the darkness that had covered his island. He needed some space from all those people so he volunteered for a lone watch of the school. His three Blue-Eyes circled the building killing anything that came near, which wasn't much after the first ten minutes of his watch. He needed this time to think out not only a solution to get his sister and her friends back into the present, he also needed to figure out who placed the attack. The source took place on his island and the monsters attacks becoming even more of a nuisance as the hours went by only meant that they were still here in character. There were over a hundred students that were enrolled here and he didn't think _That _group would make an exception of using a child soldier. If it was one of the students, it would have been one that made sure that they were always in constant contact with his sister. He wanted to doubt out the red dorm, but it also made a perfect mask for hiding out without being noticed. He could cut out the yellow dorm students, he knew that the yellow dorm was average in every way, but none of the geek squad hanged out anywhere near it. It didn't have much of a luxury location nor did the Mutt or Tristan hang out there. He also knew they barely slept there.

So that meant he had all of the staff that looked after the Red Dorm, both Blue Dorms, the Original Dorm and all the students that resigned in them. He also needed to look at all the staff members across the island and security members. If one of them had slipped by his security, it was possibly the same group of idiots he fired let in another. He started off with his sister's security guard, Melissa MacGowan. He knew her background and very little of it was comforting. She did her job too well and without hesitation to make sure his sister was well guarded. He wished more of his staff were like her, but it still bothered him that she didn't drop the guard when she was told and became the steady security member of the Original Dorm. The head of the dorm was Lyman Banner, but Seto knew of his research and doubted that he had any ties with _Them_. That wouldn't help the professor in any way. Then there was Mr. Croc, a manager of many talents, he was there looking for talent though and not any other business as far as Seto was concerned. That was the reason why he wanted to come to the island as a teacher. Seto needed a drama teacher and Croc wanted a wider background of teaching and talents. He didn't even know Regan and her group of friends were even going to attend the school. His thoughts turned to the students that resigned in the dorm. He could eliminate most of them as he doubted that they were being used to set this up. That left the two Aussies, the Spaniard, the Greek, and the British girl. He smirked as a bar joke came to mind for a second before he went back to being serious. According to his sister, they seemed like decent people and didn't have any menacing auras. The British girl knew a lot about medical treatment apparently.

His thoughts then turned to the doctors, Doctor Allison Templeton and Doctor Cynthia Albanched, one for the day shift and one for the night shift respectively. Both his sister and her buddies had in contact on more than one occasion. He sighed as he sat down. The list was too long for him to figure out who the culprit was if he included the students. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed in his wife's number. There wasn't a dial tone and he remembered that there wasn't any way for him to contact anyone off the island. He shoved the cellphone back in his pocket angrily. How the hell was he going to figure out who it was without any communications? He looked down over at the docks and noticed that his jet wasn't being guarded. He could take it and get back to his headquarters and run a background on everyone that was a suspect, but it couldn't be that easy, could it? He heard something coming from the roof top entrance and he stood up. He grabbed the hilt of the blade that he brought with him and quietly slid it out. The sword's lit up the blue sapphire as the color returned to the blade sparking out white flames on a gold center line. The door opened as he snuck behind it and it found the throat of his victim.

Professor Taylor Coral looked at it in shock. "I didn't realize there was someone armed to the teeth up here."

"This is a watch station, you expected a toddler to be standing here?" He asked back sharply.

"Sorry, that's not what I meant and didn't mean any disrespect." The teacher replied coolly. "How was the night watch, sir?"

"Uneventful and quiet." He muttered slowly taking the blade back as he saw Professor Layman Banner and Téa behind her. He let them up on the roof top. "And it better stay that way until I get back."

"Where are you heading Kaiba?" Téa asked him.

"I need a computer and there isn't any way to get in touch with anyone here." He told her bluntly. "If I come back and find out you guys lost the school in two hours after spending all evening and all night getting it back I swear."

"We will manage, Mr. Kaiba." Professor Banner reassured as the other two girls walked away. His voice dropped down to barely a whisper. "And a few of us are keeping watch for any strange activity."

"How many of you know that there is a snake on the island?" Seto asked him quietly. He didn't trust Coral along with the other two hundred people there.

"The Chancellor, Joseph Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Téa Gardner and the doctors all know about it."

"Why'd you tell the doctors?"

"Because I know they aren't behind this attack. They were busy with me during the incident helping with an experiment. Needless to say there was a lot of chatter going about and none of them have any ties to that group you are seeking."

"I'll take your word, but if it turns out to be one of the doctors…"

"You may do with me what you wish." The professor said honestly. "You should go before someone notices that you have left to do a thorough investigation."

Seto didn't say anything as he walked by him and one of his dragons came down next to him. He jumped on her back and the dragon took off towards his jet. He barely even got near the Red Dorm when lightning struck the ground in front of the docks. The sky took back its dark hue leaving the determined sun in the dust. He sighed as the dragon continued to the docks. What was going to pop up now? It couldn't get much worse. He stood corrected as the university knew it hated him greatly. Lightning struck the head of the docks and a large demon like creature appeared within the lightning. He gritted his teeth in disgust at the sight of it as it stretched its wings. There was a scream from below and he looked down to see a single student backing away from the scene slowly.

He dropped down next to him as the creature lowered his dragon's and the kid's monster by half of its attack points. "What the hell are you doing here by yourself?!"

"I was asked to bring this package down here for the next patrol. They said that it was going to help keep from anything from getting onto the island." The first year student said trying to get a hold of himself. "What the hell is it and why is it attacking?"

'_More like from anyone leaving._' He thought to himself. "Who gave you the package?"

"I don't know," the kid started to freak out again.

"Who asked you to bring The Wicked Dreadroot card here?" Seto asked him again sternly. The young boy seemed to notice his existence again and looked away from the demon.

"I was on a patrol with the others on my team about an hour ago, and they came up to us and told me to bring this package. Look, I had no idea there was a card in there and it would attack. As for the person who gave it, I don't know they were in a cloak."

"And you didn't think that was suspicious?"

"No, all the messengers are wearing cloaks to hid themselves from monsters when heading outside."

"Did you notice where the messenger had come from or where they went?"

"They just disappeared when we went to discuss who would deliver the package; I lost to a game of straws."

"For the love of, I need you to go to…" He thought about which dweeb was best for this job. "Go find Tristan Taylor and tell him that the wicked gods have-"

"Wicked Gods?!" The boy squeaked and Seto resisted the urge to slap him silly.

"Yes, tell him and then gather the people who were on your patrol and bug Joey Wheeler about all the details, I'm sure with all that bombardment of information he'll majestically come up with a conclusion."

"Was that an actual order or sarcasm?"

"Both, now go before you're killed."

The kid didn't say anything else as he summoned Dark Zebra and took off on its back. Seto looked on as he went wondering if a duel type would ever be created where the monsters were solid enough for one to ride on; an action duel or something. He turned to The Wicked Dreadroot and sighed. He didn't have the patience to deal with the monster. He turned to his dragon. He could easily ride his dragon across the ocean to get to a place of communication. He jumped onto Blue-Eyes and the wicked god didn't attack as they flew away to another part of the island. He looked around and noticed that he doubted that the people on the roof couldn't see very far anymore as the dock disappeared in the darkness. He flew upwards only to stop before going too far. Oh yes the universe hated him greatly. Lightning streaked across the sky to outline another Wicked God flying around. He looked to where a bright but at the same time dark light was starting to form and noticed a black sphere over looked his island like the sun.

"The Wicked Eraser and The Wicked Avatar are here as well, just fucking beautiful!" he shouted in anger. He would go against them if it wasn't for the fact that they were using his school and all the people in it as bait if he did. The wicked gods were their own special kind of present from the universe to him. He turned the dragon around and flew back to the school building, whoever the messenger was had some real nerve to pull them out of thin air.

The day went on to Seto dealing with files in the headmaster's office of all the messengers and staff on the island. The laptops were long dead, but thankfully he had managed to go through all the students backgrounds before the laptops he managed to get a hold of died a powerless death. Téa and the British girl Fonda Fontaine had also helped killed computers and cross referenced with each other. He didn't want the help at first, but he wasn't going to admit it out loud that he did appreciate it. According to the clock on the wall, it was ten at night and they had spent fifteen hours of going through records without a break except for updates from messengers that were all sketched before leaving. There were three groups of three that kept switching in between times, but none of their sketches seemed to meet the patrol's messenger.

"So, after all those people, which of the teachers and staff that work inside the main building are we eliminating?" Téa asked as she stretched, probably the most movement the three of them had done the pass eight hours combined.

"Professor Banner, the headmaster and the two doctors." Seto answered her as he opened another file.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Screw the monsters outside; these files are going to kill us." Fonda sighed as she tossed a file onto the floor, along with all the others that had been tossed there earlier. "Seriously, you would think someone would have just told us if there was someone acting weird by now, it has been a whole thirty hours and no one has noticed anything."

"Well if you have noticed something over the past semester about some of the teachers and staff, please state their names now or forever hold your peace."

"How about we go back to the threats?" Téa suggested suddenly. "They were all signed with the name Rock. I'm sure some of these people have a name or have a background with their name being some form of rock."

"Then you might want to add the current president of the United States to that list." Seto grumbled in annoyance, he was getting tired and hungry. "Rocks are named after every possible thing and you can easily find a way to make a name part of a rock."

"We should still go through the files and separate them."

"Whatever…"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and they didn't bother to wait as it was slammed open. Behind it was the kid Seto saw with the package and a panicked look across his face, which didn't give any indication if it was important or not.

"What do you want?"

"My patrol just realized something when we heard some of the female staff members talking about the black sun in the sky. The messenger was trying to have a deep voice, but it was most definitely female."

"Are there any female messengers?" Fonda asked him and the kid nodded.

"Only one, but she was injured and under medical attention during the time of the package handling," Téa answered.

"Is that everything?" Seto ask him and he shook his head. "Good, now find us someone to send up food within the next thirty minutes or I'll expel you personally."

"Y-yes sir!" the kid squeaked as he ran out of the room. The wind tunnel created closed the doors behind him.

"Idiot." He sighed rolling his eyes. "We have our refined search, let's find this bitch."

"Kaiba, there's just something that's bothering me." Téa voiced suddenly making him look up at her. Something about her tone scared him slightly.

"What is it?"

"When we find this chic, how are we to know that she can bring everyone back from the future? What if she's not even in control of that at all?"

"She has to be part of it." Kaiba snapped at her. He was also thinking the same thing and didn't appreciate the constant remind that he could be wrong in what he was going to say next. "They were taken on this side meaning someone opened a portal on this side. If she didn't leave, it means that this fucker can still open it."

00000

Regan sighed as she pulled around the corner with Yugi. The suits were in her opinion, one of the most comfortable things, but also most flashy things she had ever worn. The suit was skin tight and thin, but it didn't let any of the cold air through which she was surprised. It was also white mostly with black and red trims. Yugi's suit had a jacket like style to it and was dark navy blue with white and black trims. He cracked a reassuring smile as they turned another corner on the long highway. Regan really wanted to duel, but they found out quickly that as soon as one of them summoned an ace monster, other monsters were on them so fast that they seemed like they teleported there. Sometimes they actually did. Their search for any evidence or headquarters for _Them_ came up empty and they refused to call anyone about their findings in case someone was listening in, which was also easily done from the Sector Security headquarters. A whole lot of hours wasted dealing with punks in the so called shady areas with no information. The only thing that came out of it was a lot of anger that was released out on the pricks that bugged her; it was a nice refresher and a good practice of hand to hand combat. Their runners came to a slow as they got off the highway and a sharp pain pulsed from her headache.

"You okay Regan?" Yugi asked her as they drove side by side heading back to Yusei's.

"I think so, this city has so much in it, and it's just hard to get use to even though we've been here for over thirty hours."

"It has been a while since we've been here."

"To tell you the truth, I thought this headache would go away once I got used to this place, but it seems like I'm not getting used to it at all. Like an organ rejection."

"You just haven't sleep well, you need to have a good rest in order to adapt better."

"Heh, I guess you're right. I wonder what's for supper."

"It better be something edible, Jack's idea of eggs and bacon this morning was horrifying." Yugi sent a shiver of terror her way jokingly.

She laughed. "They weren't bad, he did try and that's more than what I gave him."

"Are you warming up to him now?"

"Don't get me wrong he's like the biggest and dumbest asshole I have ever met, but he isn't a bad person. So yes, I guess I could say I'm warming up to him at the fact that he might just be able to help us. Just don't tell him I said that."

"Not a word… what about Trudge? Are you giving him a third chance?"

"Personally I don't think he deserves it. The shit he's put people through is a long list. But I will consider him a nice tool to use."

"That's a bit harsh… but I see where you're coming from. I did forgive him for those acts you know."

"I still don't like him, I don't really care if he has changed from being a jackass to a less of a jackass, he's still a donkey and I will gladly use him as he acts."

"You're really cute when you are like this."

"Why?"

"Because I don't believe that you haven't forgave him yet."

"He just pisses me off; I guess a lot like how Joey pisses off Seto. His very presence of existing reeks in … I almost want to say garbage, but it's not quite that low."

There was silence between them as entered the small circle of houses. Atem and Ryou were sitting on their runners as they chatted quietly when they stopped beside them. Atem's duel suit flipped the colors on his bike with the main color being black and the trims of his suit being gold. Ryou on the other hand, with his pale skin, looked a lot like a warlock with the black and grey that ran through his suit. It also had a very high collar like that of a vampire duke. All he needed was a cape and he was all set.

"Any luck out there?" Ryou asked them quietly.

"None, this city is big, but even with a grid map, none of the buildings look like something _They_ would hide in. Not to mention the amount of thugs in this place, you would think someone would know, but none of them were lying. They don't know anything and are scared shitless of us and that group."

"We came empty in our cleaner section as well. No one knew anything."

"At this rate it might be easier to throw up a firework and let them come to us." Atem sighed, Regan felt a bit of depression come from him. "But as a military tactic that would be a horrible idea; there isn't very many of us and who knows how many of them. They would swamp us."

"That or we could get them to one spot and take them all out like fish in a barrel, but people would get in the way, not to mention the property damage." Yugi put in. "I think that's enough for tonight though, is everyone else back?"

"Jack and Yusei are still out, but everyone else is, Crow ordered pizza and it should be here any time now."

"I haven't had pizza in forever," Regan said almost drooling. "I hope he ordered enough."

"If not, then I guess we'll have to order some more." Yugi said with a smile.

She smiled back, but her head felt like bursting so it wasn't as bright as she wanted it to be. All she needed was some food, a practice around with no technology or magic, and a good night's sleep and she would be golden.

00000

The next morning, Regan felt like absolute crap, like a very oxidized iron bridge just ready to fall at the slight push of the wind. She got all the food she could ever want, she got her practice in and kicked Jack's ass in a game and she had more than twelve hours sleep. Her head pounded and the sun's light hurt her eyes, more than usual. She walked out of the bathroom after her shower and throwing up nothing to sit in a dark and warm corner with an over-sized sweater she found. She placed the hoodie over her head. She felt really cold even after the blazing hot shower. The nightmares were getting to her and affecting her body in response. Yugi asked her what she was doing in the corner and Regan told him she found a warm corner to sit and think. He shrugged and left her be. They had been all over the city, where were _they_? Regan shifted uncomfortably, why couldn't she have bought warmer clothing? Though it didn't matter really, she was curled up inside of the sweater like a ball and still she shivered silently. Nile popped out and sat beside her trying to warm her up with the spirit's own aura abilities, but it didn't seem to work very well. Maybe she had the flu.

"What's happening?" Regan asked her quietly as the rest of her friends got ready for their next outing.

"You might be coming down with the flu." Nile responded calmly, she seemed more real than usual. "But you don't have a fever and your cells aren't fighting any diseases."

Regan replied unsurely, "I've never felt so cold before in my life."

Nile stood up from Regan and the temperature dropped unnervingly, the spirit never gave off heat to make a major difference. It was possible Regan was over thinking it. "I'm going to get Yugi; he can warm you up better."

Regan didn't say anything as she dipped her head into the sweater making her existence disappear from outside of the sweater. A moment went passed before she felt Yugi's presence and she winced as he touched her. She didn't mean to, but sharp pain went through her head. It was slowly starting to resemble the time she had that parasite in her, but like Nile had said, she didn't have a parasite, bacteria, fungus, or virus in her.

"Nile told me you were feeling really cold, and I just happened to be sitting in the sun." Yugi whispered to her as he sat behind her and cuddled her curled up body. His body was much warmer than Nile's. She snuggled into him as much as she could. Her head pounded even more, but she didn't care. She was happy to be right there. "Better?"

"Better," She answered softly as she noticed the shadows were dancing around them. "Why did you summon the shadows?"

"I figured they would help make you feel safer. Is your headache still bothering you?"

"I think it's turning into a migraine."

"You should get some sleep."

"I don't want to." She told him stubbornly. She didn't feel tired.

Yugi wiped away tears that she didn't notice had fallen. "I'll hold you like this so you know I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?"

"Not even if this place was raided." Yugi replied with a soft smile. His aura gave him away as she read his worried waves. He was scared for her.

"I'll try, for you."

"Thank you."

Regan closed her eyes and a few moments later she blinked them open to hear commotion happening. Trudge was yelling at Jack but she couldn't put the words into sentences only that their auras were strong with anger and fury.

"Have a good sleep?" Yugi asked her with the still soft smile. He hugged her closer.

"I fell asleep?" she questioned. Trudge shouted louder and she winced. She had a full blown migraine now and was still freezing. "Please make them stop yelling."

"Cover your ears so I'm not too loud." He agreed and she did. "Guys, stop yelling or take your argument outside."

"This doesn't concern you Yugi." Trudge shouted back.

"It does when my girlfriend is the one suffering from your yelling." Yugi replied back dangerously.

"It seems to be always about her, is she really that fragile that she can't handle a tiny headache or yelling?!"

"Trudge, she's had a headache since she got here, we can continue this outside." Jack told the officer, but his aura just flared up even more in anger.

"No, I want to know what her problem is, bossing me around and treating me like scum."

Regan felt her anger rise over her urge to find heat. He was pissing her off.

"It's not like you have given her much reason to treat you with respect." Yugi retorted in her defense. Regan got up from her spot next to her warm Yugi. Her hood fell off leaving the sunlight to glare and leaving her partially blind and in a lot of pain, but she tried not to show it. "Regan…"

"You really want to know what my problem is with you, Officer Trudge?" She challenged. "You accused me of not being who I said I was, you almost got me killed and in that action I was stabbed! You then come here and almost blow my boyfriend and my friends' heads off in a state of rage for their retaliation to your actions! And to top it all off, you continue to be a shit disturber, nobody wants to hear it!"

Trudge stared at her and looked scared out of his mind. His reaction changed to one of surprise.

"Now look what you did Trudge, she's bleeding." Jack growled as he charged passed the officer and into the bathroom.

She wiped under her nose to find blood coming from it. She looked at it more closely and noticed that her hand had a lot of excess aura on it. She must have built it up when she was yelling at Trudge. She tried to calm down and make it disappear, but it stayed. Jack handed her some tissues and she thanked him as she took the tissue and wiped the blood away. Suddenly, her vision pulsed as twelve extremely strong auras entered her radar. She stumbled backwards in surprise at the intensity and her vision blurred. Yugi caught her only making whatever was attacking her body even worse.

"Regan! Regan, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know," She stumbled in between the shivering that caught her voice and her inability to breath. "There are… twelve people that just appeared… in m-my radar."

"I guess _They_ found us." Yugi told the group.

His anger within his aura smashed Regan hard. She got out of his grip walked away from him. A wave of aura like a tsunami hit her as the others around her threw different emotions about. The next thing she knew, she was falling, hitting the ground and her feeling her own short, barely existing breaths before passing out entirely.

00000

Yugi felt an aura pulse from Regan as she pulled away. He didn't understand what it was and it frightened him when she suddenly collapsed. He quickly got to her and turned her over. He placed a hand on her forehead and it was freezing. It was like she was dead. Nile suddenly appeared in a solid looking version on the other side of Regan looking around frantically at her. He could hear the questions being fired at her and Yugi, but he let Atem and Ryou to attend to them as he took off the sweater he thought for sure belonged to Yusei. He was more concerned with Regan. Something had gone seriously wrong right when twelve people were waiting outside to do whatever they had planned. He placed his head against her chest and barely heard her breathing or her heart beat, and even that it was very quick and irregular.

"She's barely breathing and her heart beat is fast and irregular." He concluded out loud. "We need a doctor or something."

"I'm training to be a doctor," Akiza said suddenly, it was the only thing that actually came clean in his head. She knelt down beside him and checked her temperature. "Why is she so cold?" There was silence as Akiza checked Regan's eyes which were deep blue with very small pupils. "It's like she overdosed on something like codeine or caffeine."

"This isn't possible…" Nile finally said drawing the voices to a silence. "I swear to the gods above I'm going to kill them for doing this to her."

"Doing what to her?" Yugi and Yusei asked at the same time.

"Crow, lock all the doors and windows, we can't let them in." Nile ordered and the orange head nodded violently before heading to the door.

"I don't think that's going to help much if these guys are as cunning as you make them sound." Jack told her truthfully.

"What did they do to her?" Yugi asked her again. Regan's aura danced across her skin along with some shadow magic. That scared him even more and he thought he was as scared as he could be. The universe truly hated Regan and he.

"Something that shouldn't be possible, those bastards." Nile hissed as she grabbed the River's Puzzle. "They took the advantage of us being here with several strong auras and amplified the stream of the concentration to cause Regan to have an overdose on aura. They poisoned her aura."

"How can one overdose on aura? She wasn't absorbing any." Atem asked her.

"No, she was." Akiza stated. "When we chatted on the roof, she stated that because our auras were so strong, she was absorbing some, but not on purpose. I think it's the mixture of our presence and the city's history and her own survival created an instinct to have a bit extra on her in case she got hurt."

"And I bet they had someone listening in on that conversation and used it to their advantage. They did something to not allow her senses to stop when her storage was full." Nile replied angrily and hurt. "Dammit, how didn't I notice?!"

"This isn't the time to be blaming yourself, what can we do to help her?" Yusei asked as Crow came back.

"I don't know," Nile replied. She looked ready to cry. "The only reason you can even see me because the excess aura is flowing into the puzzle as the shadows are trying to stabilize her. But that's not going to work as I'm just a spirit. She can't continue like this for much more. How was she doing it for almost three days? How did I not notice?"

"Nile, concentrate," Bakura said kneeling down beside her. He cupped her face in his hands and made her look up at him. "You're the only who really knows anything about aura in this room. There has to be some way to expel the excess aura from the both of you."

"But there isn't anything Ryou," Nile answered shaking her head. Yugi's stomach dropped as Nile started crying. "I never knew of this actually ever happening."

"Then use theory," Bakura told her. "You can do this."

There was silence as Nile looked back and forth from Regan to Bakura and Yugi saw an idea appear on her face. "There is something, but it's going to leave me and her incapacitated for a while."

"What do you mean incapacitated?" Luna asked her, Yugi heard fear in her voice.

Yugi grabbed Regan's hand even though the excess aura was starting to burn him.

"I'm positive the puzzle is going to shatter if I do this so was soon as I release the energy, I'm locking her aura and any shadow magic she could use before so she won't destabilize while she's recovering, which more than likely is going to take several hours if not half a day. She also won't be able to absorb anymore aura and I won't be able to defend her until she puts the puzzle together. But," Nile sighed as she took Regan's other hand. "I don't even know if it will work and if it does, I'll most likely accidently kill her in the process. A total lock down like that will put her system in shock."

"You are going to have to take that risk." Atem told her. "Regan's a strong girl and when she wakes up, she can put your house together again."

Nile looked to Yugi and he nodded. He didn't like the odds, but it was that or both of them would probably die. He didn't want to know what would happen to a spirit if it died again.

Nile took a deep breath. "Everyone get away from her and stay down, there might be a wave of energy."

Yugi clenched his jaw but reluctantly moved away from Regan letting go of her hand. They all huddled behind the couch and Yugi peaked over to see Nile kiss Regan's forehead and held her in a hug. Yugi watched the aura transfer to Nile intensely before she disappeared abruptly dropping Regan in the process.

Yugi's hair suddenly stood on end and shouted. "Get down!"

They all ducked behind the couch and a massive amount of energy exploded shattering the windows. It calmed down for a moment as Yugi was the first to look over. Then a large explosion rang high above like thunder outside and colors rained down like ash. Yugi jumped over the couch just to see the River's Puzzle shatter on the floor and Regan not breathing.

"Regan!" He called to her. "Come on, don't do this to me."

Akiza plopped herself down on the other side and also quickly notice she wasn't breathing. She began CPR as Yugi sat there unable to feel anything. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't.

He heard Trudge say something and he turned to him. "What did you say?"

"She warned us, you shouldn't act so surprised." Trudge repeated louder.

"You son of a bitch, take that back!"

"I'm not making your life easier by lying to you. Shit happens and you are just going to have to accept it, even if it takes more than thirty years."

"She's not going to die like this, she wouldn't allow it. I won't let her!"

Trudge passed a look to Yusei, Jack and Crow and they all looked grim. They were hiding something from him. He didn't get a chance to ask as a gasp for air came to his ears. He wiped away tears as he looked down to see Akiza put Regan in the recovery position.

"She's going to be fine, as long as doesn't move for a bit. She's probably still in shock."

Suddenly, his attention was dragged away as loud banging came from the door. Yugi jumped in surprise as the door broke down and Yusei was running up the stairs.

Three guys managed to walk in before Yusei kicked them all back outside. "Get out of my house!"

"Akiza, is it possible to move Regan within the next two minutes?" Crow asked her.

"She needs more like half an hour." The female replied.

"We don't have that long." Yugi told her.

Another guy jumped through the window and grabbed Luna. "I have the Spirit girl- gah!"

Leo gave him an uppercut and pulled Luna out of his grasp. "Looks like they aren't just here for Regan, but anyone that has abilities they could use."

Bakura looked around at each of them. "I have a plan, but there are only eleven of us and twelve of them and we can't have Luna fighting just in case they planned it and Regan is out for the count."

"So there are really nine of us, I don't see the issue." Crow replied throwing the intruder out the door.

"Three of us are going to have to go against two of them instead of one, though I'm not sure if they are planning on dueling us or not."

"These guys have duel disks." Yusei confirmed throwing a punch. "So if taking on several, we should do it on duel runners so they can't blindside you."

"They have duel runners?" Atem asked him.

"Everyone has a duel runner." Jack replied as grabbed his helmet. "Who's dueling on the road and who's staying behind?"

"Yugi, Atem and Ryou should go along with Jack, Crow and I. The six of us can easily deal with double duelists." Yusei planned out.

"And Leo, Akiza and Trudge can stay here if more show up." Bakura replied.

"I don't trust Trudge to protect anyone." Yugi growled. "I should stay and-"

"That would ruin it, they are after us too." Bakura told him. "We have abilities that they want or they will kill us so it doesn't get used against them, we are perfect for drawing them away."

"But-"

"We'll stand guard outside," Akiza interrupted. "Leo and I are excellent duelists."

"So am I," Luna said suddenly. "If anyone gets passed them, then Trudge and I will duel them until Regan can be transported."

Yugi nodded and ran off to put on his duel runner suit. Within a few minutes the six runners were going out the door and the twelve people that had come went after them on black duel runners.

"Let's split into teams of two." Yusei suggested as his face appeared on the screen. "Crow go with Jack and head west. Yugi and Ryou go north and Atem and I will head east. Message if something happens."

Yugi nodded and jumped onto an onramp heading north of the city with Bakura. The road pieces moved as the four people behind them forced them into a turbo duel.

"Are you ready for this?" Yugi asked Bakura with a bit of uncertainty.

"I'm more than ready. They hurt Nile in ways that can't be explained." The albino answered angrily and determined making Yugi almost believe he was actually Yami Bakura. "I'm going to show them why you never piss off a pacifist."

_**I know, someone out there wants my intestines on a stick… Supernatural, what can I say. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and if you want, review. I love reviews and most of the time I will get back to you whether you have questions or not. Follows and Favorites are also awesome. Until next chapter, lets the Turbo Duels begin! **_


End file.
